Banal? Et fière!
by La Chippie
Summary: Voici l'histoire où je commence par être l'élève de deux Maraudeurs, et ou je fini par haïr ma vie... A moins que...
1. Chapitre 1: plus banal, tu meurs

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, c'est de nouveau moi! Avec une nouvelle fic. OUi, je vous vois déjà hurler de terreur, parce que vous savez tous que niveau publication, je suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus fiable... **

**Pour les lecteurs qui lisent "Notre dernière année à Poudlard", le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, c'est pour ca qu'il est en retard. Et pour ceux qui lisent, "l'harceleur et l'amour" et bien, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable! Je vais essayer de mettre un nouveau chapitre bientot! En tout cas, je vous laisse avec cette nouvelle histoire. Elle se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs! **

**DIsclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens, si ce n'est quelque personnage que vous reconnaitrez!**

**Je voulais avant tout remercier ma béta, qui a corriger ce chapitre en un temps record e 1 heure! Parvati78, je te remercie de tout mon coeur!**

**Quant a vous, Enjoy!**

_**Chapitre 1 : Plus banal, tu meurs…**_

Je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres, une fille banale qui n'a pas de don, ou de pouvoir plus grand que ça. Mes notes à l'école sont moyennes, même si je m'en sors un peu mieux en DCFM. Mais je suis nulle en Sortilèges ! Mais quand je dis nulle, c'est vraiment nulle, dans le genre pathétique.

Je ne suis pas un mannequin. Au contraire ! Je suis en surpoids et ça n'arrange rien à ma gueule ! Je ne suis pas moche, on dit même que je suis mignonne, mais je suis grosse, donc bon… J' entends déjà certains me dire que le physique ce n'est pas important, mais quand on est ado, ça l'est. Même si ca ne l'est pas pour soi, ca l'est pour les autres.

Bref, je ne sais pas chanter, même si j'aime beaucoup la musique. Je chante tout le temps, et ça a le don d'agacer ma famille ou mes amies de dortoir.

Ah, mais laisser moi me présenter : Silou Demonds. En fait, mon prénom en entier c'est Silimouna. Oui, oui, vous avez bien entendu. Silimouna. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents m'ont appelée comme ça, je ne comprends pas non plus. Mais heureusement pour moi, tout le monde, sauf mes parents, m'appelle Silou. Quoi que mes frères m'appellent Meuh-Na (Meuh, c'est pour rappeler la vache, mais ce n'est pas méchant), et ma cousine m'appelle Boule de Graisse. Mais je ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste des blagues entre nous. Et si on ne rit pas nous même de nos propres défauts, les autres le feront pour nous. Ma sœur jumelle, Caro, elle m'appelle Minou, parce que mon Patronus est un chaton. Et aussi parce que j'adore les chats !

Alors oui, je suis grosse, oui je suis moche, oui je n'ai rien que les autres n'ont pas, mais je me porte très bien comme ca. Bon, ok, quelques kilos en moins ne seraient pas de refus, mais j'aime trop la bouffe…

'Silou, éteins ta lumière, je veux dormir !' me dit Lynn en cachant sa tête sous sa couette. Lynn et Helena sont mes copines de dortoir et deux de mes meilleures amies. Il y a deux autres filles, mais elles ne sont plus dans notre école. Noa, ma meilleure amie, a arrêté l'école en cinquième après avoir redoublé 3 fois. Quant à Morgane, elle est allée à Eton. Mais on reste tout de même en contact, même si ma relation avec Noa se dégradait.

'_Nox_.' Je chuchote à ma baguette pour que Lynn puisse dormir tranquillement. Cette fille fait peur quand elle s'énerve, et même si j'aime bien la titiller, il ne faut pas la chercher quand elle a envie de dormir. Helena, elle, dort déjà, elle était très fatiguée du voyage. On vient seulement d'arriver à Poudlard, et le banquet nous a achevées, comme d'habitude. Cette année il y a eu beaucoup de Poufsouffle, mais bon, Gryffondor reste la meilleure maison !

Oui, je suis à Gryffondor, et j'aime ca.

Ma jumelle par contre est à Serdaigle.

Je pose mon livre sur ma table de chevet et mets ma tête sur mon oreiller. J'entends Choupi dormir à coté de moi. Choupi c'est mon gros chat blanc pour ceux que ça intéresse. Le nom ridicule vient de ma petite sœur, je n'y peux rien. Choupi s'y est directement habitué. Et comme moi, il adore manger. Il est donc en surpoids lui aussi. J'ai bien essayé de le mettre au régime, mais je suspecte Lynn et Helena de lui donner de la nourriture en douce, parce que Choupi sait vraiment faire pitié quand il veut.

Je me tourne dans mon lit, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. L'image de Jake me voile les yeux. Ce mec, c'est une bombe ! Grand, brun, toujours la classe, gentil avec tout le monde,… L'homme de ma vie, c'est lui, même s'il ne le sait pas encore.

Pendant les vacances, j'ai établie un plan stratégique pour au moins arriver à lui parler. Je vais tout doucement m'approcher de son meilleur ami, pour qu'il m'aide à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une conversation avec LDMV (L'homme De Ma Vie, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) et peut-être aller plus loin. Bien sur, avec mon physique je ne risque pas de gagner tout de suite. Mais je vais y arriver ! Demain je commence un régime, et je perdrais du poids, tout en m'approchant de Howard. Et après avoir expliqué ma situation à Howard, et s'il ne se moque pas de moi, je vais m'approcher de Jake.

Merlin, aide-moi dans cette mission !

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, que c'est mal d'utiliser Howard pour avoir son ami. Pour ma défense, je veux juste dire que je ne vais pas sortir avec Howard, je vais même être très franche avec lui, dès le départ, promis, juré !

Bon, maintenant que le plan est sur pied, au dodo !

XxX

'Tu vas me passer le pain, ou je dois crier ?' demanda Lynn à Matt, qui est dans notre classe. Celui-ci la regarda avec un sourire.

'Calme-toi, pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ?'

'Je ne t'agresse pas, je viens de te le demander gentiment 2 fois et tu m'ignores, alors je commence à perdre patience, ça t'étonne ?' lui dit Lynn avec les sourcils froncés.

'La patience n'a jamais été ton fort, hein Verane ?'

'Et toi, c'est l'intelligence qui n'est pas ton fort. Maintenant passe moi le pain, gamin.', ordonna Lynn, et je sens que ça va barder si Matt ne le lui donne pas. Mais heureusement pour nous tous, il lui donne le panier sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Même si elle n'a que 16 ans, Lynn sait se faire respecter. Moi j'ai déjà 17 ans, mais je n'y arrive pas.

En parlant de ça, voilà les Poufs De Serpentard (PDS) qui entrent avec la même démarche dans la Grande Salle. Elles sont au nombre de 6. Michelle Daniels, Hariette Simons, Sophie Nalon, Carrie Tailor, Eva Ratsam et la chef, ainsi que la plus blonde, Cindy Covery.

Chacune son tour, elles poussent leurs cheveux soyeux et brushing en arrière d'un geste de la main, et sortent leur sourire de bimbo à deux mornilles. Elles saluent deux ou trois personnes puis, arrivées à ma hauteur, elles me lancent toutes les six un regard tranchant, alors que je fourre une gaufre dans ma bouche.

Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je suis grosse que je ne peux pas manger, merde !

Je les regarde aller vers leur table, et soupire. Elles ont beau être des garces, elles sont bien foutues. Fait chier.

Ah, mais meeeerde ! Mon régime ! Je dois arrêter de bouffer des cochonneries si je veux avoir Jake !

Sur ces mots, je lance ma gaufre dans mon assiette, puis prends un verre d'eau. J'ai encore faim, mais l'eau me callera un peu. Je devrais prendre une bouteille d'eau avec moi d'ailleurs. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il faut boire deux litres d'eau par jour. Deux litres, c'est beaucoup quand même, je vais me transformer en piscine à force de…

'EHO !', crie Lynn et, passant sa main devant mes yeux, elle ajouta : 'Je te parle !'

'Désolée, je pensais à l'eau.' , je lui dis. Elle me regarde bizarrement, mais décide de ne rien me demander. 'Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?'

'Je te parlais d'Antoine !'

Antoine, c'est le petit ami de Lynn. Le bémol, c'est qu'il habite en France, le pays natal de Lynn.

'Quoi Antoine ?'

'Il m'a écrit, et il te passe le bonjour.'

'C'est gentil, tu lui fera un bisou de ma part aussi.'

Elle me fait un sourire, et je le lui rends. Je sais très bien qu'Antoine lui manque à chaque fois qu'elle revient en Angleterre. Ils ne sont ensemble que depuis Pâques dernier, mais elle l'aime beaucoup, et ça se voit vraiment. Et pour une fois que Lynn tombe amoureuse ! Heureusement pour elle, c'est quelqu'un de bien, et sérieux.

Je la regarde, et sourit en la voyant réexpliquer à Helena pourquoi elle veut absolument aller vivre en France. Lynn a les yeux marron, de longs cheveux d'un brun clair. Elle est ronde, mais pas comme moi. Elle a une belle taille, et elle est trop fine pour être qualifiée de grosse. Pour ma part en tout cas, si j'avais son physique, je serais heureuse.

Helena, elle, est une métisse très mince. Mais elle est quand même très bien foutue, et très jolie. Au contraire de Lynn et moi, c'est une fille calme, posée, et elle a de bonnes notes partout. Même si elle aussi a du mal avec la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges. Malgré ça, elle a eu un Acceptable a ses BUSEs. Moi, j'ai eu un Troll pour Sortilège, et un Acceptable pour Métamorphose. Mais j'ai besoin de ces deux cours pour devenir Psychomage, et j'ai vraiment eu de la chance que Flitwick me reprenne dans son cours malgré mon Troll.

J'entends un bruit de verre à ma gauche, et tourne la tête pour voir les Maraudeurs rire en pointant Peter Pettigrow du doigt. Celui-ci venait de renverser tout son verre de lait sur sa voisine, qui n'avait pas l'air contente. Elle se leva, et s'en alla, furieuse, alors que Pettigrow lui demandait pardon.

'Oh, la pauvre, tu l'as pas ratée !' dit Potter en secouant la tête.

'Tu aurais du viser plus haut !' , sourit Black. 'On aurait peut-être vu son soutien-gorge.'

'C'est vrai qu'elle portait seulement une chemise blanche ! T'aurais pu faire un effort, Pete.' , ajoute Potter. Pettigrow devient rouge, et marmonne quelque chose avant de continuer à manger.

Ces mecs sont beaux. Enfin, Black et Potter sont beaux, Lupin est mignon et mystérieux à la fois, mais Pettigrow est bof. Je pense qu'il n'est dans leur groupe que parce qu'il sont dans le même dortoir.

En tout cas, ils sont dans leur dernière année, et je dois admettre que leurs farces contre les Serpentard vont me manquer. Parce que les PDS en profitent aussi, vous comprenez ?

Mais sinon, ils peuvent crever. Caro était sortie avec Black, et il l'avait jetée comme une merde, alors qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Depuis, je les méprise. Bande de cons.

'Votre horaire, Miss Demonds. '

Je me tourne pour sourire au professeur McGonagall, qui me tend un parchemin. Elle lui donne un petit coup de baguette, et je regarde directement par quoi on commence.

'Beurk. Sortilèges.' , je grimace.

'Vous avez intérêt à mettre les bouchées doubles, Miss Demonds.' ,me dit McGo, sévère. 'Si le professeur Flitwick vous accepte encore dans son cours, c'est parce qu'il croit en vous. Mais comme vous n'allez surement pas vous en sortir sans aide, deux élèves de septième année vont vous aider.'

Je la regarde, étonnée. 'Deux élèves ? Pourquoi deux, un seul m'aurait suffit pour les Sortilèges !'

Elle lève le nez. 'Pour les Sortilèges il vous en faut un seul, oui. Et pour la Métamorphose il vous en faut un autre. Votre Acceptable au BUSEs, vous le devez à la théorie. Votre prestation pratique était lamentable.'

Elle a beaucoup de tact cette femme, j'aime ça.

Connasse.

'Tâchez de bien vous conduire avec eux ! Ils vont sacrifier leur temps libre pour vous, alors ne commencez pas à leur faire perdre leur temps !' me dit-t-elle avant de partir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de demander qui seront mes nouveaux professeurs. Ni quand je vais les rencontrer. Et puis après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

'Allez les filles, venez.', dit Helena en se levant. Lynn et moi on la suit tout en commentant notre emploi du temps qu'on trouve merdique.

XxX

'Maintenant on a Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.', m'informe Helena après les Sortilèges. Lynn était toujours en train de rire de mon nouveau look. En fait, pendant le cours, on devait apprendre le _Stattero_, qui sert à aplatir un objet. Mais comme d'habitude, j'ai tout foiré. La pierre que je devais aplatir a commencé à tellement gonfler, qu'elle m'a explosé en pleine figure. Mon visage est noir maintenant, et mes cheveux fument.

'T'as, ha haha, une de ces tronches ! haha haha !'

'Arrête de rire, et enlève-moi ca !', je m'énerve en tapant du pied.

'Attends, hahahaha, laisse moi prendre une photo, hahaha.'

'Mais, t'es qu'une amie indigne !'

' !'

'Arrête de rire !'

'Heu, ne te retourne pas…' me prévient Helena, mais bien sûr, je me tourne. Merde.

Jake et Howard regardent d'abord Lynn se tenir le ventre, puis leur regard se tourne vers moi, et mon cœur se serre. Je vois Jake sourire, amusé, et Howard fait pareil. Ils se moquent de moi.

Je me mets à courir, et j'entends Lynn arrêter de rire, pour me courir après. Je m'arrête dans un couloir désert, et retiens un sanglot.

Oui, j'ai la larme facile. Je pleure quand je suis énervée, je pleure quand je ris, je pleure quand je suis triste. Je pleure tout le temps.

'Désolée, Silou.', dit simplement Lynn. Elle pointe sa baguette vers moi, et je sens que les cendres tombent de mes cheveux. Je me tourne pour me regarder dans la vitre, et je soupire de soulagement en voyant que mon visage est à nouveau propre. Puis je me tourne vers mes amies, qui ont l'air désolées pour moi.

'Je ne savais pas qu'il était là…' commence Lynn.

'Et je t'avais dit de ne pas te tourner pour qu'il ne te voit pas comme ca.', finit Helena.

Je leur souris.

'C'est pas grave.', je dis simplement. Je ne leur en veux pas. J'en veux à ma poisse qui ne me laisse pas de répit.

'Allez, viens. Allons voir comment est notre nouvelle prof de DCFM.' Me dit Lynn en prenant ma main. Je retire doucement ma main, qui est moite, comme d'habitude. Ca c'est un autre de mes complexes. J'ai très souvent les mains moites, sans aucune raison. Alors les longues balades, main dans la main avec LDMV, c'est hors de question.

La prof en question est assez jeune, elle doit avoir la trentaine. Je m'installe derrière Lynn et Helena, et la regarde. Elle est blonde, les yeux verts, et nous sourit chaleureusement. Elle est assise derrière son bureau, et attend que tout le monde s'installe. La chaise à coté de moi bouge, et je me tourne pour sourire à Caro.

'Salut Minou, bien dormi ?', me chuchote-t-elle en sortant des parchemins de son sac.

'J'ai pas réussi à m'endormir directement.', j'avoue. Elle rit.

'Moi non plus, je crois qu'on a trop pris l'habitude de dormir à 3h du matin !'

Ma sœur ne me ressemble pas. Elle est mince, belle et a une élégance folle. Les seules choses qu'on a en commun, ce sont nos beaux cheveux noirs qui nous arrivent en haut des fesses, et nos yeux brun clair, qui deviennent presque jaune-vert dans le soleil. Mais chez Caro (Carolinia en entier), ses cheveux doux et soyeux étaient lâchés dans son dos, et ses yeux étaient mis en valeur grâce à une légère couche de maquillage.

Mes cheveux à moi étaient attachés dans une queue haute, ma frange cachait un peu mes yeux, que je protégeais avec mes lunettes carrées. Je suis myope, mais en dehors des cours, je ne les porte pas.

'Bonjour à tous !', commence la nouvelle prof, avec une voix enjouée. 'Je suis le professeur Scott, et je serai votre professeur de DCFM cette année. J'espère que tout se passera bien !'

La façon dont les mecs de ma classe regardent son décolleté montre qu'effectivement, tout va bien se passer pour elle.

'Avant de commencer le cours, je voulais vous donner un premier devoir !'

Mais oooooh, on vient d'entrer, calme-toi !

'C'est un devoir que vous devrez présenter le 30 octobre ! Une sorte de dissertation ! Ca doit avoir un rapport avec les DCFM bien sûr, et vous devrez me montrer le sujet avant de commencer. Vous pouvez travailler en équipe de deux personnes, mais le temps de présentation doublera alors. Si vous êtes seul, votre présentation orale devra durer 5 minutes. A deux, c'est 10 minutes.'

Elle sourit en voyant nos têtes dégoûtées, et je jure qu'elle retient un rire. Sadique.

'Ce sera votre seul devoir pour ce premier trimestre ! Je ne vous donnerai rien d'autre !' nous dit-elle après un petit silence. Directement, nous crions de joie, et lui disons que nous feront sa dissert' à la con. Je regarde Caro, et lui demande de faire équipe avec moi. Elle accepte avec un clin d'œil.

XxX

Je suis dans la salle commune, et avec Lynn et Helena, on ne fait rien. Lynn lit un magazine, Helena se fait les ongles, et moi je dessine sur un bout de parchemin. On attend le dîner, et la salle commune est presque vide. Tout le monde profitait encore du peu de soleil qui restait, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, nous on a préféré rester à l'intérieur et ouvrir la fenêtre. C'est triste ? Oui, je suis d'accord.

'Vous savez que Maxime est allé rendre visite à sa copine la semaine passée ?' lance Helena, tout en ne quittant pas ses ongles des yeux. Maxime, c'est son meilleur ami, dont elle est raide amoureuse. Il le sait, mais il est avec sa copine depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il ne veut pas la quitter. Alors Helena a accepté son amitié, ce qui la rend heureuse, mais la fait souffrir en même temps.

'Et ?' demande Lynn.

'Elle a décidé de ne plus coucher avec lui, jusqu'au mariage.'

Dans un ensemble parfait, Lynn et moi on lâche un 'Pffffff.' Qui fait sourire Helena.

'Quelle conne celle-là, franchement. Elle se donne comme une…On peut vous aider ?' dit Lynn. Je lève la tête pour voir à qui elle parle, et je vois les 4 crétins finis (ou Maraudeurs) face à nous.

'Silimouna Demonds ?', demande Black avec un sourire charmeur.

'C'est moi.', je réponds sans sourire. Ca a l'air de le rendre mal à l'aise, parce que c'est son pote Lupin qui prend la parole.

'Silimouna, on…'

'Silou.', dit Lynn en retournant lire son magazine. Helena recommence à peindre ses ongles, et moi, je ne bouge pas.

'Heu, Silou…' recommence Lupin. 'Je viens parce que McGonagall m'a dit que tu avais des difficultés en Sortilèges.'

'Heu, c'est vrai, je ne vois pas en quoi…'

Je m'arrête et ouvre grand les yeux d'horreur.

**'**Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui sera mon prof !'

'Ca te pose un problème ?' Il me regarde avec son regard doré, et incline un peu la tête sur le côté. Il n'a pas l'air agacé ou vexé, seulement inquiet.

'Non…', je mens. Il me sourit.

'Bien. On se verra tous les mardis soir à 18h, dans la classe de Sortilèges. Et pour la Métamorphose, tu rejoindras Sirius tous les jeudis soir, à 18h également.'

'J…Tu…v…' je ne contrôle plus ma bouche qui semble ne plus vouloir faire de phrase.

'Je t'en prie, on le fait avec plaisir !', me répond Black, prenant mon aversion pour de la reconnaissance. 'On est payés de toute façon.'

'Mais, je… non, c'est pas… oh, putain.' Je soupire pour finir. Fait chier

**J'espère que ca vous a motivé a lire la suite, qui arrivera bientot! **

**Merci de reviewer!**

**L-C**


	2. Chapitre 2: Lupin

**Voila, voila, le deuxième chapitre! Je tiens a remercier PARVATI78 qui l'a corrigé! **

**RAR:**

**els: voici la suite, j'èspere qu'elle te plaira!**

**Fourchette: J'aime ton pseudo! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fais rire! N'est-ce pas que Silou à de la chance avec Rem' et Sirius? Je vis mes fantasme à travers mes persos, hahaha. Enfin, bref, je ne te dérange pas plus, merci beaucoup pour ta review! **

_**Chapitre 2 : Lupin**_

J'attache à nouveau mes cheveux, et ma frange tombe sur mon front. Je bâille et regarde ma montre. 08h07.

Je. Veux. Dormir.

J'entends Lynn taper sur la porte de la salle de bain, et me dire de me bouger le derrière. Je bâille à nouveau, et lui ouvre la porte. Elle entre, attrape sa brosse à dent et attaque ses dents avec le dentifrice. Helena rentre elle aussi dans la salle de bain, s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire, et nous regarde nous préparer. Elle à l'air crevée, tout comme nous. Ca fait seulement quelques jours que l'école a commencé, mais on n'en peut déjà plus. Comme la rentrée était un jeudi, on venait vite d'avoir un bon week-end pour prendre les dernières forces pour cette année. Et devinez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, c'est mardi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai cours avec Lupin.

Je me suis rendu compte des conséquences de ces cours. Ok, je deviendrais meilleure dans ces matières, mais le problème, c'est les groupies. Et les PDS. Ainsi que mon grand frère. Je vais avoir tout le monde sur le dos. Ajoutez-y un Black le jeudi, et ça donne beaucoup de problèmes.

XxX

'Minou !'

Je me tourne, et attends que ma sœur me rattrape. Elle n'a pas l'air contente.

'Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?' je lui demande.

'C'est Josh.', répond-elle avec une grimace.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre. Josh, c'est notre grand frère, d'un an notre ainé. Il est à Serdaigle, en septième année. On a 4 autres frères à Poudlard : Colin (2ème année, Poufsouffle), Stéphane (3ème année, Poufsouffle), Nicolas (4ème année, Serpentard) et William (5ème année, Serdaigle).

Josh est beau, gentil, intelligent,… Mais il était surtout chiant.

En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue. Et il n'est pas seul. Avec lui, il y a les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Jake et Howard. Je sens que je vais me taper la honte de ma vie… Et ma sœur a l'air de penser pareil, vu le regard qu'elle m'a jeté.

'Ah, les filles, je vous cherchais !' nous dit Josh avec un sourire.

'Bonjour les filles !' nous salue Jake.

Il a une voix cassée, douce et rassurante. Je remarque la fossette sur sa joue droite quand il nous sourit, et ses cheveux blonds qui se lèvent un peu quand un petit courant d'air passe. Il salue mon frère et les 4 crétins finis, puis part. Je le regarde s'éloigner, tandis qu'il éclate de rire à une blague de Howard. Puis je sens le coup de coude de ma sœur.

'Tu baves.', chuchote-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers mon frère, qui me regardait bizarrement. Je rougis en sentant les regards des autres garçons sur moi.

'Oui, Josh ?' demande Caro.

'Je voulais simplement vous rappeler les quelques règles qu'on a établi cette été.'

'Que TU as établi cet été.', je corrige, les joues encore rouges. Josh m'ignore, et continue.

'Vous serez dans votre dortoir après 21 heures, et pas de garçons. Silou, les Maraudeurs me préviendront si tu ne respectes pas ces règles. Je sais qu'eux au moins, ils ne sortiront avec aucune de vous.'

J'ai un sourire mauvais malgré moi, et je lance un regard à ma sœur, qui me le rend avec un sourire tout aussi mauvais. Je sens que Black est mal à l'aise. Je souris encore plus.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Silou ?' me demande mon frère, vexé.

'Ton attitude de macho. Je pars, je vais me saouler, me trouver un mec avec qui je m'amuserai jusqu'à demain matin. Viens sœurette.'

'A ce soir, Silou.', me rappelle Lupin. Je grimace, et prends Caro par le bras, sans répondre. Je sens mon frère m'attraper l'autre bras.

'Je ne plaisante pas, Silimouna.', me dit-il avec un air menaçant.

'Moi non plus.'

Je lui lance un regard noir, qu'il me rend. Je soutiens son regard et je vois sa mâchoire se crisper.

'C'est pour vous que je dis ca.', murmure-t-il. Quand il murmure, c'est qu'il est très énervé.

'Laisse-nous vivre, Josh. Tu te tapes des filles toutes les semaines, traîne avec des débiles profonds, et sèche les cours. Et c'est nous qui devrions suivre des règles ?', s'énerve Caro, ignorant le regard vexé desdits débiles profonds.

'Ce n'est pas pareil…' commence Josh, et je le coupe.

'Parce que tu es un garçon ?'

'Macho.', dit ma sœur en même temps que moi. On fait demi-tour, et nous nous éloignons, folles de rage.

XxX

'Bonsoir.', je dis en ouvrant la porte de la classe de Sortilèges. Lupin était déjà installé à une table. En face de lui il y avait une autre chaise, qu'il me désigna avec un sourire.

'Bonsoir Silou. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.'

'Merci.'

Je m'installe, sors mon livre, le pose sur la table et le regarde. Lynn et Helena étaient allées dans le parc avec les mecs de ma classe pour fêter la rentrée. Et moi, je suis enfermée avec Lupin pour revoir le cours que je déteste le plus. Je n'ai pas de chance.

Lupin me voit soupirer, et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. C'est vrai que je ne l'aide pas avec mon air ennuyé, mais je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Mais d'un coup, la voix de McGonagall résonna dans ma tête :

_« Ils vont sacrifie__r leur temps libre pour vous, tâchez de ne pas leur faire perdre leur temps ! »_

C'est vrai qu'il a sûrement mieux à faire que de me donner cours, le Lupin. On est dans la même galère, sauf que lui est payé pour être ici. Et puis, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait souffrir ma sœur. C'est d'ailleurs le plus gentil des quatre !

'Silou, tu m'écoutes ?', demanda Lupin, en inclinant un peu la tête sur le côté. Il est chou quand il fait ça.

'Heu… désolée, je pensais à autre chose. Je suis toute ouïe.', répondis-je en me relevant sur ma chaise.

'D'accord. Je disais donc qu'on va commencer par voir les sorts que tu maîtrises déjà, et ensuite on s'attaquera à ceux où tu as du mal. On a jusqu'au couvre feu, donc rien ne presse.'

'Ok.'

'Alors dis moi, quels sorts est-ce que tu maîtrises ?'

'Je ne sais pas trop te répondre comme ça…' je dis, mal à l'aise. Comment lui dire que j'ai commencé à décrocher des Sortilèges en troisième année?

'_Ombrera ?_', me demande-t-il. Je secoue la tête. Je n'avais même pas entendu parler de ce sortilège.

'_Ara ?_' essaye-t-il à nouveau. Je connais ce sort, on l'a appris l'an dernier ! Il servait à nettoyer les taches tenaces. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire convenablement.

'_Copilus _?' Oulà, il va loin, c'est un sort de 4ème année. Il servait à copier. Et non, je ne le maîtrisais pas non plus.

Il fronce les sourcils, et je me mords la lèvre. Je crois qu'il me prend pour une conne.

'_Wingardium Leviosa _?' C'est un sort de première année, abruti!

'Oui, ça je sais le faire.', je dis, un peu agacée. Lupin dépose une plume sur la table, et me demande de lui faire une démonstration. Ensuite il me cite d'autres sorts basiques, avant de comprendre qu'on devra revoir plus de 40 sorts. Et il ne soupire même pas. Non, au contraire. Il me sourit.

'Bien, alors on va s'y mettre tout de suite.', me dit-t-il en sortant 4 livres de son sac. Je reconnais les anciens manuels, et enlève le mien de la table. Je sens que je vais m'éclater…

Lupin choisit de m'entrainer sur l'_Aguamenti_. Il me sort d'abord un peu de théorie, fait une démonstration en mouillant un coussin, puis me demande d'essayer.

'_Aguamenti _!' Le cousin explose. Je me tourne vers Lupin, qui a l'air amusé. Il se fout de moi ?

'Il faut que tu prononce bien Agua-Meenti. Avec une légère insistance sur le E.'

'Comment je l'ai dit ?'

'Aguaa-mennti.'

Il prend un autre coussin, et le pose devant moi. 'Réessaye.'

Je me concentre en visant le coussin. '_Agua-Meenti !'_

Le coussin n'explose même pas. Il ne se passe absolument rien. Je tourne ma baguette vers moi, un peu énervée.

'Mais vas-y coopère un peu ! _Aguamenti_ !'

Je hurle en recevant un jet d'eau glacé au visage, qui me propulse un peu en arrière. Mon dos heurte la table, et je jure de douleur en me massant la colonne vertébrale. A côté de moi, Lupin rit.

'Au moins tu y es arrivée !' me dit-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me retiens de lui tirer la langue, et me secoue les cheveux. Il se remet à rire quand il reçoit quelques gouttes d'eau. D'un coup de baguette, il me sèche.

'Bon, maintenant, tu refais la même chose en visant le coussin.'

Je m'exécute, mais cette fois-ci, un minuscule jet d'eau sort de ma baguette, mouillant mes chaussures. Lupin essaye de ne pas rire, mais je vois bien à sa tête qu'il est sur le bord de l'explosion. Je le vise de ma baguette, ce qui le fait reprendre son sérieux.

'_Aguamenti_.'

C'est avec un sourire que je constate qu'il est trempé de haut en bas.

'Voilà, je pense que j'y arrive maintenant.', dis-je, en souriant de plus belle. Il me sourit et se sèche.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, durant laquelle j'exécute un parfait _Aguamenti_ et un _Secham_ sur le coussin, on décide de s'arrêter là, et de rejoindre la salle commune. Sur le chemin de retour, ni lui ni moi ne parlons. Et bizarrement, je n'en sens pas l'utilité. J'aime le silence. J'aime la solitude et j'aime le calme.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, je vois que ses amis l'attendent autour d'un jeu d'échecs.

'Alors, c'était comment ?' demande Potter-le-Bigleux.

'Humide.', répond Lupin avec un sourire pour moi. Je lui fais un genre de sourire, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

'On se voit jeudi, Silou ?' demande Black-l'Emmerdeur.

'Pas le choix.', répondis-je en montant les escaliers de mon dortoir.

C'est au moment de faire un résumé de la soirée à mes amies que je me rends compte que Lupin est quelqu'un de très gentil, et doux. Et ça me plaît.

**Finish! Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientot aussi, je dois encore l'envoyer se faire corriger (hahaha, on dirait que je lui donne une punition, haha!) en tout cas, reviews, please!**


	3. Chapitre 3: je vais le bruler!

_**Bonsoir ! Alors, les amis, je vous donne le troisième chapitre de ma fic ! Je remercie encore et toujours Parvati78 pour la correction ! **_

_**SuperPatmol, merci pour ta review, et voici la suite !**_

_**Ma Fourchette,je te promets de developper tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu me donne encore des reviews, elles me font toujours rire ! Bisous !**_

_**Quant au autres, enjoy !**_

**Chapitre 3 : « Je vais le brûler ! »**

Il était là, en face de moi, avec son sourire de beau gosse international. Et ce sourire était là pour moi, pas pour mon frère, ou pour être gentil. Non, c'était un sourire chaleureux, pour moi. Seulement moi.

'Silou, tu pourrais te lever, tu es assise sur ma cape.', me dit Jake.

Je sors de ma transe, et baisse le regard. En effet, j'étais assise sur une cape. Je lève une jambe, tire dessus pour la sortir de là, et lui tend. Il sourit à nouveau, puis repart vers sa table.

Ok, c'était pas le moment le plus romantique de ma vie…

Je soupire, et me verse du café. Je dois m'y prendre autrement. Il faut que j'approche Howard, j'ai pas le choix.

'Silou, tu commences à me faire chier.', me dit Lynn. Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse.

'Désolée, je me disais qu'au train où ça va, je sortirai avec Jake dans 9 ans. S' il est encore célibataire à ce moment là.'

Lynn se calme, et me sourit :

'Mais va lui dire qu'il te plait !'

'T'es dingue, il va me rejeter comme une merde !'

'Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu n'as même pas eu une conversation entière avec lui !'

'Mais c'est parce qu'il n'est jamais tout seul. Ou il est avec mon frère, ou il est avec son ami. Souvent avec les deux en même temps !'

'Prends le à part alors.', me conseilla Helena, en mordant dans sa tartine.

'Facile à dire. Je suis certaine que je ne lui plais pas !'

'Je ne pense pas.', me contredit Hélena avec un sourire.

'Pourquoi tu dis ça ?'

'Parce qu'il te regarde tout le temps.', soupira Lynn. 'Et franchement, qu'est-ce que sa cape fout à la table de Gryffondor ?'

Ah, c'est vrai que ça, c'est bizarre…

'Mouais…' je grommelle, pas convaincue. 'Peut-être qu'il était avec Josh avant qu'on arrive, et qu'il l'a oubliée ici !'

Lynn et Helena secouent la tête. 'Tu es aveugle, ma Silou.', me dit Helena.

'Et tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi.' Ajoute Lynn.

'C'est normal, dis-je, regardez son ex, Anais Leclair.'

Je leur désigne une blonde à la table de Serdaigle. Elle était très jolie, et souriait tout le temps. En plus elle avait un corps de rêve.

'Il va quand même pas passer de ça, à CA !' je dis en me désignant, et en mettant bien en évidence mon gros ventre.

'Tu es trop complexée. Tu n'es pas si grosse que ça. Tu es ronde, et tu as de belles formes.', affirma Helena.

'C'est ce qu'on dit aux grosses pour les rassurer.'

'Je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui, t'es trop bornée.', coupa Lynn, stoppant la conversation.

'Coucou les filles !', nous salua Caro en s'installant à la table. Je lui fais un sourire.

'Minou, il nous faut un sujet pour la DCFM !' me dit-elle sans perdre plus de temps.

'Heu… Je sais pas de quoi on pourrait parler…', je commence, mais elle me coupe avec un sourire.

'Moi je sais ! On pourrait parler de Lucas !'

'Lucas ?' demanda Lynn. 'Vous allez parler de mecs ?'

'Mais c'est un bon sujet, les mecs sont les premiers dangers dans la vie d'une femme !', répondis-je en souriant.

'Non, on va pas parler de mecs, Lucas c'est notre parrain.', leur dit Caro, et Lynn et Helena comprennent vite de quoi il s'agit.

Notre parrain, Lucas, est un loup-garou. Et je pense bien que les loups-garous font partie du programme de troisième année ! Mais on s'y connaît tellement bien, qu'on n'est même pas obligées de travailler dessus. Ca a ses avantages d'avoir grandi avec un loup-garou !

XxX

J'attends devant cette classe de Métamorphose depuis cinq minutes, et Black n'est toujours pas là. Non pas qu'il soit en retard, il n'est même pas encore 18 heures. J'avais décidé de venir plus tôt, comme avec Lupin, comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas arriver en retard. Mais apparemment, Monsieur Black est plus ponctuel que Lupin. En parlant de lui, je le vois arriver. Il est habillé de son pantalon d'uniforme et d'une simple chemise.

'Bonsoir, Silou.'

Je le vois me sourire d'un air charmeur, et ses yeux gris se plongent dans les miens.

'B'soir.', je marmonne, sans plus de chaleur.

Il n'a pas l'air de faire attention à mon air glacial, et ouvre la porte de la classe. Il me laisse passer devant lui, et entre après moi.

'Silou, je pense que nous devons mettre quelques affaires au clair.', me dit-il.

Je me retourne pour le regarder, étonnée.

'De quoi ?'

'Assieds-toi, Silou.' Il s'assit au bureau de McGo, et me propose le banc face au bureau. Je vais m'asseoir et attends qu'il reprenne la parole.

'Silou, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur pour ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur.'

Je souris en voyant son air grave et désolé. Je me demande s'il est sincère… Sûrement pas.

'Mais je me suis excusé auprès de ta sœur il y a bien longtemps, et elle m'a pardonné, alors, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu fasses de même.' Il me ressort son sourire de drageur ringard.

'Je ne te hais pas.', dis-je simplement. Je vois que son sourire s'agrandit. 'Je ne t'aime pas, c'est tout.'

Son sourire disparaît un peu, et intérieurement, je jubile. Dans ta gueule, Black !

'Et ce n'est pas à cause de l'histoire avec ma sœur. C'est ton attitude envers les filles en général. Mais enfin bref, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça.', conclus-je avant qu'il n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Il se passe une main hésitante dans les cheveux, et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir y passer la main aussi.

'Bien, alors, commençons. Heu, Remus m'a dit que tu avais un niveau assez bas, et que je devais donc revoir d'abord les sorts basiques avec toi.'

'Si Lupin l'a dit…'

Ils doivent bien se foutre de moi entre eux ! Lupin a sûrement dû tout leur raconter, tout comme Black le fera en rentrant. Je dois faire attention à ne pas me taper la honte.

'Bien, on va commencer par un petit sort.', me dit Black en se levant. Il va vers une armoire, en sort un cure-dent, et le pose sur ma table. Il s'installe à côté de moi. Je sens son eau de toilette, et son souffle contre ma tempe quand il m'explique que je dois le transformer en aiguille.

Je m'exécute, mais le cure-dent prend feu, et Black sourit.

'Bon, on va descendre d'un niveau.' Il sort une pièce de sa poche. 'Fais la changer de couleur.'

J'essaye, mais la pièce commence à fondre.

'Désolée pour ta mornille… Mets ça sur l'ardoise de Josh.', m'excusai-je en voyant la pièce fondue couler vers lui. Il la fait disparaître, et sourit, amusé.

'Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On va recommencer avec du papier ! Et on n'arrêtera pas tant que tu n'y arrivera pas !'

Pendant 2 heures je tente de faire changer la couleur du papier, et je n'y arrive qu'à l'heure du couvre feu. Fatiguée, je me lève, et suis Black vers la salle commune. Par rapport à Lupin, lui ne fait que parler. On dirait qu'il a peur du silence, ou qu'il a peur de m'ennuyer. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il me souhaite une bonne nuit, et monte dans son dortoir.

XxX

'Excuse-moi.', me dit un garçon en me bousculant. Quand il passe à côté de moi, je vois que c'est Howard, l'ami de Jake. Et il est seul. C'est le bon moment de tenter une approche je crois.

'C'est pas grave, Howard.', l'assurai-je avec un sourire, et je vois qu'il est étonné que je connaisse son prénom. Il me rend mon sourire.

'Pourquoi tu es si pressé ?'

'Je dois vite passer à la bibliothèque avant d'aller rejoindre Jake. Jake Arrows.', ajouta-t-il, croyant que je ne connaissait pas LDMV.

'Ah, j'allais y aller aussi !' je mens. 'Je peux venir avec toi ?'

Il me sourit et hoche la tête. 'Oui, bien sûr.'

Sur le chemin, on parle des cours, et je me rends compte que Howard est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'est pas du tout mon genre, et c'est vrai que si je devais le placer entre moche et beau, je le placerais plus dans la catégorie moche. Mais il a de l'humour et il a une belle voix.

Arrivée dans la bibliothèque, j'en profite pour prendre des livres sur les créatures magique. Je ne trouve pas grand chose sur les loups-garous, mais je suis certaine que je trouverais mon bonheur dans la réserve. Je me demande si le professeur Scott me donnerait une autorisation pour y aller…

Je me rappelle que j'accompagnais Howard, et je me tourne pour le chercher du regard. Je le vois, appuyé sur une table en train de m'attendre.

'Désolée.', dis-je en souriant. Il me fait un geste de la main pour me dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il me devance pour m'ouvrir la porte, et me laisser passer devant lui. Galant, le gars !

Tout en allant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Jake, on se parle de tout et rien, et je tente de ne pas trop avoir l'air nerveuse. Je profite que Howard regarde autour de lui à la recherche de son ami pour m'examiner dans une fenêtre. Je grogne en voyant que ma frange n'est pas vraiment lisse, alors je la plaque en arrière et l'attache avec une pince. Puis je lâche mes cheveux. Je regarde à nouveau mon reflet. Mouais…

Howard se tourne vers moi pour me parler, et je vois dans son regard qu'il est étonné que j'aie eu le temps de changer de coiffure en moins de 30 secondes. Je lui souris.

'Je suis là, Howard !' crie une voix. Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je vois arriver Jake, avec son sourire. 'Bonjour jolie demoiselle.', dit-t-il à mon attention. AAAAAAAAH, il a dit que j'étais JOLIE ! Jake a dit que j'étais joliiiiiiiie ! Ah, je peux mourir heureuse maintenant !

'Bonjour, monsieur.', répondis-je comme si de rien n'était.

'Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez ensemble, vous deux ?' demanda Jake à Howard avec de la malice dans les yeux. Howard lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ce qui fait rire Jake. Il est a-do-rable quand il rit…

'On s'est rencontrés sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.', lui dit Howard.

'Pas besoin de te justifier mon vieux, tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta copine.', rit Jake. Je rougis, et serre les poings. Ah, non, il n'allait quand même pas croire ça ? C'est lui que je veux, pas Howard !

'T'es con, Jake.', dit Howard en se mettant à bouder.

'Alors, comment vas-tu, Silou ?', demanda Jake en me souriant.

'Très bien, merci. Et toi ?'

Oh, mon dieu… C'est ma toute première conversation avec LDMV ! J'ai pas intérêt à la rater !

'Je suis crevé. Tu faisais quoi à la bibliothèque ?'

'Je faisais des recherches pour ma dissert de DCFM.', grimaçai-je.

'Ah, oui, ta sœur m'en a parlé.'

Ma sœur ? Quand est-ce qu'il lui a parlé ?

'Ah…'

'Et vous allez parler de quoi ?', questionna Jake qui se mit à marcher à côté de moi, derrière Howard, qui boudait toujours.

'Des loups-garous…'

'Ces horreurs ?'

Ma mâchoire se crispa quand je pensai à Lucas. C'était loin d'être une horreur, et Jake n'avait pas à parler comme ça.

'Il ne sont poilus qu'une fois par mois tu sais, le reste du temps ils sont humains. Comme toi et moi.', dis-je, en essayant de garder un ton doux.

Jake secoua la tête. 'Ce sont des monstres, Silou, ils sont capables de te manger tout cru.'

Je commençais à m'énerver. Mais je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Pratiquement la moitié des sorciers pensait la même chose.

'N'importe quoi. Il existe une potion qui…', commençai-je, mais je me tus quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai, et vis Josh.

'Silimouna.'

Il est énervé. Déjà, il a dit mon prénom en entier. Ensuite, il l'a dit tout doucement. Et pour finir, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

'Oui, Josh ?',fis-je, comme si de rien n'était.

Jake a dû sentir que j'étais dans la merde, parce qu'il passa un bras autour des épaules de Josh.

'Josh, t'inquiète pas, je ferais rien à ta sœur. Je l'accompagnais à la Grande Salle, pour le dîner.'

Josh enleva sa main de mon épaule et sourit à son pote. Même s'il est moins énervé, il est pas rassuré pour autant, le naze.

'Elle est assez grande pour le faire toute seule, non ?'

Je ne peux pas rester une seconde de plus ici. Il me gonfle. C'est pour ça que je me retourne, et que je pars vers la Grande Salle, non sans avoir vu le sourire désolé d'Howard. C'est furieuse que je m'installe à ma place à la table des Gryffondor, face à Helena. Lynn n'est pas encore là.

'Ca va, Silou ?' me demanda Helena.

'Je vais le tuer.', répondis-je simplement.

Ok, la conversation avec Jake n'était pas la meilleure pour une première, mais c'était une conversation ! Et mon frère, mon crétin de frère de merde venait de briser ce moment !

'Je vais le manger. Je vais le brûler.'

'Heu… Il se passe quoi ?', questionna Lynn en se mettant à côté d'Helena, qui me regardais d'un air choqué.

'Je vais l'écraser contre une fenêtre, lui faire manger sa langue pour qu'il s'étouffe avec, et ensuite je le brûle.'

'Josh ?' interrogea Lynn, et Helena haussa les épaules, sans me quitter du regard.

'Je vais lui mettre la tête dans une des potions ratées de Caro, et lui organiser un rendez-vous avec un cannibale.', continuai-je, en commençant à découper une pomme de terre. Enfin, découper…Je la massacrais, plutôt.

'Je vais lui envoyer son balai dans la gueule ! Je vais l'attacher entre les buts du stade de son sport à la con, et je lui enverrai des Cognards dans la tronche !'

'Bonsoir Silou.'

Je me tourne vers Lupin. Il s'assied à côté de moi, et ses potes se mettent en face ou à côté de lui. Au regard qu'il me lance, je comprends qu'il m'a entendu.

'Salut.', dis-je en retournant vers ma pomme de terre meurtrie.

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Silou ?' me demanda Helena.

'Josh.'

'Quoi, Josh ?', questionna Lynn sans grande patience.

'J'étais tranquillement avec Jake, quand ce gros porc s'est incrusté.'

'Ah… tu parlais avec Jake ?', souris Lynn.

'Et pourquoi Josh s'est incrusté ?' demanda Helena. 'Il n'a quand même pas recommencé avec son baratin de frère protecteur ?'

'Si, si, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait ! AAAAH, je vais le tuer !'

Ma pomme de terre explosa et des petits bouts de pomme de terre se retrouvèrent dans le verre de jus de citrouille de Lupin. Mais je ne fis pas attention, et continuai ma tirade.

'Je vais l'assomer, et l'emmener dans la Forêt Interdite. Il se fera manger lentement par un monstre là-bas. Ou mieux, je vais le laisser seul avec Lucas une nuit de pleine lune ! Et bizarrement, ce jour-là, Lucas ne trouvera pas sa potion Tue-Loup…'

Je sentis Lupin se figer à coté de moi, et vois Black, en face de lui, serrer les poings.

'T'es dure, non ?', me dit Lynn, qui ne remarque même pas les Maraudeurs.

'Oui, tu as raison. Lucas ne mérite pas d'avoir ça sur la conscience… Par contre, le monstre du lac, lui, n'a pas de conscience !', m'exclamai-je en me levant.

'Où tu vas ?', questionna Lynn.

'Chercher une tronçonneuse !', lançai-je en sortant de la Grande Salle. J'avais besoin d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, juste histoire de me calmer.

'Silou ?'

Howard se tenait devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

'Tu as l'air énervée.'

'Pas du tout, je vais très bien !', dis-je, un peu trop fort. Il rit. Je lui souris.

'Tu as besoin de parler ?', me proposa-t-il.

C'est ainsi que commença notre belle amitié.

_**Voila, c'est tout ! Pour le moment -)**_

_**Reviews, please !**_


	4. Chapitre 4: Rumeurs

**Mais qu'est-ce que je suis rapide, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que je veux vite avancer avec cette histoire et surtout voir vos review qui me font plaisirs !**

**Ma Fourchette , oh, ma Fourchette, si tu savais comme tu ma tué de rire avec ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Silou ne deviendra pas polygame, hahaha ! Tu n'aime pas Jake ! J'ai tout fais pour le rendre désirable et parfait pourtant (hihi) ! Ah la la, je te donne un autre chapitre, parce que franchement, je t'aime bien !**

**Je remercie encore Parvati78, qui a corrigé ce chapitre !**

Chapitre 4 : Rumeurs

Je me sentais bien avec Howard. C'était un garçon avec qui je pouvais parler de tout. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis ma première conversation avec Jake. Et j'étais triste de savoir qu'il m'évitait. Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère lui a dit, mais en tout cas, il n'a plus envie de me parler. Mais si Jake ne voulait pas énerver Josh, Howard lui n'en avait rien à faire. Il se faisait même un plaisir de me prendre le bras quand Josh passait près de nous. Dans tes dents, Josh.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jeudis depuis un mois, j'avais cours de Métamorphose avec Black. Je l'attendais devant la classe, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, il arrivait pile à l'heure.

'Salut, Blue.', lui lançai-je.

Il grimaça, et m'ouvrit la porte.

'Salut Demonds. C'est Black, pas Blue.'

'C'est noté.'

J'adorais ce jeu. Chaque semaine, je trouvais le moyen de l'appeler par une autre couleur. Et il n'a toujours pas compris que je le faisais exprès, je crois.

Pendant deux heures, Black va m'apprendre à changer l'eau en vin. Hihi, je plaisante, il me montrait comment transformer une simple montre en horloge de grand-mère. Ca m'a pris un temps fou, parce que ou l'horloge me courait après pour me crier l'heure dans les oreilles,ou elle faisait un boucan d'enfer à chaque « tic, tac ». Au bout de deux heures, Black m'annonça qu'on reprendrait ce sort la semaine prochaine, mais que je devais le connaître pour la suite.

Sur le chemin menant à notre salle commune, Black me parla d'une blague qu'il avait faite avec ses amis, et je me faisais un plaisir de lui dire qu'elle était tellement nulle que je ne m'en souvenais plus. Puis, il me parla d'Howard.

'Tu sors avec Howard Tonnors ?', me demanda-t-il d'un coup.

'Heu, non, pourquoi ?', répondis-je, vraiment étonnée.

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire, et me fait un sourire compatissant.

' Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirai rien. Je sais que ton frère nous a dit de te surveiller, mais je suis pas le mieux placé.'

Je ris franchement, en ayant une pensée pour ma jumelle.

'Ca c'est sûr ! Mais je te promets que je ne sors pas avec Howard. C'est juste un très bon ami.'

Black n'a toujours pas l'air de me croire, mais il n'insiste pas.

Le lendemain, je retrouve Lynn et Helena à la bibliothèque, après mon cours de divination. Elles n'ont pas pris cette option, elles trouvaient ça trop ennuyant et inutile. Moi, je l'ai prise parce qu'on n'avait jamais rien à faire. Et surtout parce que c'était le seul cours où l'on pouvait boire du thé et faire une sieste sans qu'on soit punie. C'était d'ailleurs la seule option que j'avais prise, ce qui faisait que j'avais plus de temps libre que mes amies.

Je remarque de suite qu'elle ont quelque chose à me dire, et je m'assied rapidement. Je les regarde tour à tour, mais aucune d'entre elles ne daigne ouvrir la bouche.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?', les questionnai-je, impatiente.

'C'est à toi de nous le dire…', répondit Helena en souriant.

'De quoi ?', m'étonnai-je.

'De toi… et Howard.', dit Lynn doucement, en regardant Pince nous lancer un regard noir.

'Quoi, moi et Howard ?'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?', interrogea Helena, en ouvrant son livre pour faire semblant de lire.

'Mais rien, c'est juste un bon ami, c'est tout !', déclarai-je, un peu trop fort. Pince me regarda d'un air sévère, et je lui fis un regard désolé.

'Mouais…', fit Lynn en prenant une plume. 'Je vous trouve bien proches, pour de bons amis.'

'En plus, il a l'air de beaucoup, beaucoup t'apprécier.', ajouta Helena avec un sourire.

'Les filles, commençai-je sérieusement, ça fait trois ans que je veux Jake. Howard n'est qu'un moyen d'y arriver.'

Lynn siffle d'admiration, et Helena lève les mains pour dire qu'elle se rendait.

'Je ne te savais pas aussi rusé.', me sourit Helena.

Je lui rends son sourire, et prends un livre pour le feuilleter. D'abord Black, ensuite Lynn et Helena… Est-ce que je suis vraiment trop avec Howard ? Au point de créer des rumeurs ? Je grimace. Qui dit rumeurs, dist Josh en colère…

Et j'avais raison. Pendant le dîner, il était venu me trouver, et m'avait traînée hors de la Grande Salle alors que je tentais de terminer mon verre d'eau.

'Il se passe quoi avec Howard ?' me demanda-t-il, avant même d'arriver dans un endroit calme.

Je soupire, et libère mon bras.

'Rien, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.'

'Tu es sûre ? Je vous trouve bien proches en ce moment…', insinua Josh en se tournant vers moi.

'Ca s'appelle être amis, Josh. Tu me gonfles, tu le sais ça ? Salut.'

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, que je retourne vers la Grande Salle. J'avais une dalle d'enfer, mais je ne pouvais pas manger. Je devais tenir ce régime. Mais ça fais un mois que je suis occupée, et je n'ai perdu que 3 malheureux kilos. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de faire des « pauses régime » pour me goinfrer…

Quand je lève le regard, avant de m'asseoir à ma table, je rencontre le regard d'Howard, qui me fait un sourire. Je lui fais un clin d'œil, suivit de mon meilleur sourire, puis m'assied. Pauvre garçon, s'il savait…

Je sais que j'ai promis de lui dire quelles étaient mes intentions, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Mine de rien, je m'étais attachée à lui…

Pendant que Lynn me parlait des dernière prouesses de Morgane, notre amie d'Eton, je sens le parfum de ma sœur à côté de moi, et ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Elle s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote :

'Tu sors avec Tonnors ?'

Je soupire, puis secoue la tête. Puis elle repart, après m'avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe. Voilà, manquait plus que le reste de la famille, et je pourrai dormir tranquillement.

Comme prévu, mes 4 petits frères passèrent à côté de moi, discrètement (parce qu'on avait une règle : ne jamais se parler à l'école. C'est trop la honte, paraît-t-il) et me demandent si j'ai vraiment un petit ami. Je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que c'est si rare que Silou Demonds aie un petit ami, que tout le monde se passe le mot ? Si au moins c'était vrai !

Comme chaque soir, après chaque dîner depuis 2 semaines, je retrouve Howard dans le parc pour une petite promenade. Il me parle de ses cours, et je lui parle de ma famille, qu'il trouve nombreuse.

'Comment ont fait tes parents ?' me questionna-t-il.

'Bah, comme tous les parents je présume. Mon père a mis une graine dans le ventre de ma mère, et puis…'

'Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !' dit Howard en riant aux éclats. Je lui souris en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

'Comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour ne pas devenir fous avec autant d'enfants ? Huit, c'est énorme !'

'Je le sais.', déclarai-je en croisant mon bras avec le sien. En faisant ça, il déposa sa main sur la mienne, qui reposait sur son bras. 'Je vais te dire un secret, que tu ne dois répéter à personne.'

'Je t'écoute.', fit Howard d'une voix douce.

'Ma mère nous a abondonnés. Elle a laissé mon père seul après la naissance de ma petite sœur, la dernière, Sophie-Anna.'

Howard ne dit rien, et se contente de me serrer la main, ce que je préfère à l'éternel « je suis désolé pour toi ».

On continue de se promener un peu, avant de retourner au château, pour rejoindre nos salles communes respectives. Après un petit « bonne nuit, Silou. », il part de son côté, alors que je rejoins vite la tour de Gryffondor.

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Chapitre 5: Jake

**Je passe vite fais en furie pour poster un chapitre, je n'ai donc pas le temps de repondre au review. Je le ferais après! Merci a parvati78 pour la correction!**

**Bisous à vous!**

**Chapitre 5 : Jake**

Halloween n'était pas loin, et j'étais surprise de tous les changements qu'il y avait eu dans ma petite vie d'ado jusqu'ici. Je me débrouillais beaucoup mieux en Sortilèges et Métamorphose, grâce à Lupin et à Black. Ensuite, j'avais un meilleur ami génial. Toujours à l'écoute, et très attentif, Howard était de loin le garçon que je préférais à Poudlard. Juste après Jake, bien sûr. Et celui-ci m'adressait de nouveau la parole ! Il était même encore plus gentil que d'habitude ! Il m'accompagnait en classe, ou alors m'invitait à venir manger entre lui et Caro. Je jubilais, et Lynn et Helena étaient obligées de m'écouter rêver de lui chaque soir avant de dormir. Et le matin, je me levais en chantant pour leur montrer à quel point j'étais heureuse ! Oh, oui, la vie est beeeelle !

En ce mardi matin, je me réveille à nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres. La veille, Jake m'avait demandé de l'accompagner Howard et lui à Pré-au-Lard, le samedi. Il m'avait dit qu'il s'y prenait à l'avance car il avait peur que j'ai d'autres projets. J'avais maintenant hâte d'être à samedi !

Je me lève, prends ma baguette, et donne un coup à la radio pour qu'elle se mette en marche. J'entends directement une chanson que je connais, et je me met à bouger la tête, dans mon lit. Je ne chantais pas, pas encore. Je détestais parler le matin. Je ne dis pas ça pour l'haleine, c'est juste que j'aimais pas ca.

Dans le lit d'à côté, je vois Lynn bouger pour finir par mettre sa couverture au dessus de sa tête. Helena, elle, se lève directement, gentiment et sans faire de bruit, et va dans la salle de bain. Je sors de mon lit, et va vers Lynn, dont la respiration redeviens régulière, et je secoue son épaule.

'Dégage.', m'ordonne-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Je secoue son épaule encore une fois et Lynn grogne. Je soupire, et vais chercher ma baguette. Il est temps de mettre en pratique ce que Lupin m'a appris…

'Aguamenti.'

Lynn crie, et je fuis en courant avant qu'elle ne sorte de son lit. D'abord, je me contente de sauter d'un lit à un autre, pendant qu'elle me poursuit tout en m'insultant en français. Ensuite, quand je la vois se saisir de sa baguette, je lâche un petit cri, et cours vers la salle commune. Heureusement, il n'y a personne, et personne ne voit une petite grosse aux joues rouges et aux cheveux décoiffés courir dans tout les sens alors qu'une petite française la poursuivait, toute mouillée.

Lynn lançait des sort, mais je les esquivais en tournant dans ma course. Le feu s'éteignit, les fauteuils deviennent verts, et les tables ontt des cheveux… On continuait à se courir après, quand on entendit un cri aigu nous briser les tympans. Lily Evans.

'MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?', s'époumonne-t-elle. Elle est encore en robe de chambre, et elle a l'air d'être sortie à la hâte, vu l'état de ses cheveux. Les mains sur les hanches, le visage rouge, elle nous dévisage comme si nous étions folles. On entendit aussi une porte s'ouvrir, et je vois Potter-Le-Bigleux descendre tel un preux chevalier avec sa baguette en main, suivi de Black-L'Emmerdeur et Lupin-Le-Gay.

Oui, je suis certaine qu'il est homo. Il n'a jamais eu de petite copine, et ne traîne toujours qu'avec des mecs. C'est un homo.

'Qu'est-ce que…', commence Lupin-L'Homo-Refoulé en voyant l'état de la salle commune. Puis il me regarde, et je lui sors mon sourire innocent Numéro 3, c'est-à-dire que je lui montre toutes mes dents.

'10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et vous êtes toutes les deux en retenue !', lance Evans-La-Chieuse. 'Et vous allez me nettoyer ça, tout de suite !'

Lynn roule des yeux, et je l'entends murmurer quelque chose comme 'rabat-joie', avant de redonner à la salle commune sa vraie forme. Moi, je me dépêche de retourner au dortoir, pour ne pas plus exhiber mon T-shirt déchiré, et mon pantalon trop large. Mais dieu, ce que c'est confortable pour dormir !

Notre aventure du matin nous a donné la pêche, et c'est en chantant que nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle, où nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner en riant de choses et d'autres. Ensuite viennent les cours, pendant lesquels Lynn et moi avons du mal à garder notre calme. Surtout en Sortilèges.

'Allez, allez, n'ayez pas peur, vous devez y arriver pour vos ASPIC !', nous dit le petit Flitwick en sautant avec enthousiasme sur ses coussins. Je gonfle mes joues pour ne pas me foutre de sa gueule, et Lynn à côté de moi s'étouffe dans son écharpe. C'était franchement drôle. Imaginez un petit être d'un mètre, sauter comme un enfant sur des coussins, en criant joyeusement : « Allez-y, allez-y ! », et vous avez Flitwick. Mais le pire, c'est le regard des élèves. Les Serpentard, face à nous, étaient choqués de voir notre prof si enthousiaste. Chez les lions, nous avions déjà sorti nos baguettes, et je me forçais à ne pas rire en voyant mes potes regarder leur coéquipier d'un air désolé. Le but du cours est de faire fondre son coéquipier dans le décor. Comme les caméléons. Lynn et Helena sont dans la même équipe, et moi je me retrouve toute seule, parce que personne ne veut mourir. Alors je me contente de déconcentrer mes camarades de classe.

Après le cours, on se dirige vers la Divination pour moi, et Etudes des Runes pour mes deux copines. Je les salue, et suis Matt et Drake, les deux crétins de ma classe, qui ont pris Divination pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Je les écoute rire à des souvenirs que je ne comprends pas, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Lupin. Il a l'air complètement crevé.

'Salut, Lupin.', dis-je, tout en le regardant d'haut en bas. Il est si fatigué qu'il tremble. Il a fait une nuit blanche, ou quoi ?

'Salut Silou. Heu, je voulais te dire qu'on n'aura pas cours ce soir.'

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

'Ah, dommage, pourquoi ?'

'Je ne me sens pas très bien…', fait-il en fuyant mon regard.

'Je vois ça…', lui souris-je. 'C'est pas grave, va. Repose-toi bien !'

'Merci…'

Il me fait un petit sourire, puis d'un signe de la main, me salue avant de partir.

Je le regarde, avant de me mettre à courir dans l'autre sens pour aller en cours. C'est bizarre, mais depuis quelque temps, Lupin a l'air moins chaleureux. Non pas qu'il soit devenu méchant avec moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut vite me donner cours pour qu'il puisse mettre rapidement un maximum de distance entre nous. Il ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux ! On dirait qu'il est mal à l'aise, et aussi qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose… Bref, j'ai d'autre problèmes.

Arrivée dans la classe de divination, je cours presque vers ma sœur qui me fait un grand sourire.

'Salut mon minou !', me dit-elle en posant ses mains sous sa nuque, et en se reculant sur le coussin pour avoir la tête sur la table derrière nous. Je vous explique vite fait : dans la classe de divination, les tables sont installées sur des marches, ce qui fait que la prof doit toujours regarder vers le haut. Et nous on se met souvent au milieu, c'est là qu'on nous remarque le moins.

'Salut mon bichon ! Quoi de neuf ?', je lui chuchote quand je pose mon livre sur la table.

'J'ai un rencard samedi !'

'Avec qui ?', lui demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

'Avec Billy Staford, de Poufsouffle. Il est trop mignon, Silou, faut que je te le montre !'

Ma sœur se mord la lèvre, et je comprends vite qu'elle en veut au corps de ce pauvre garçon. Je ne dis pas que c'est une Marie-couche-toi-là, mais elle a une bouche très expérimentée…D'après ses propres dires.

'Tu me raconteras ! Vous sortez quand ?'

'Samedi, à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard ! Faudrait que tu m'aides à m'habiller !'

'Ok !'

Même si ma sœur est plus jolie que moi, il faut que je la garde à l'œil quand elle s'habille pour un rencard. La dernière fois, elle a mis un espèce de tissu minuscule qu'elle a osé appeler « mini-jupe » et un haut tellement serré qu'elle ne devait pas respirer trop fort si elle ne voulait pas qu'il explose. Heureusement que je l'ai vue avant qu'elle ne sorte, sinon Josh aurait eu une crise cardiaque. Et moi aussi.

'Et toi, t'en est où avec Jake ?', m'interroge Caro en souriant.

'Ca va très bien, on a rendez-vous aussi, samedi !'

Ma sœur sursaute, et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Elle se met à pousser des petits cris enthousiastes, et j'éclate de rire.

'Mesdemoiselles Demonds ! Gardez vos histoires de cœur pour après le cours !'

Nous nous tournons vers le professeur Hasting, et lui faisons un sourire d'excuse.

'Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre. Les rêves.'

'Super, on va pouvoir dormir.', chuchote Matt derrière nous, et je souris.

'Vous allez essayer de vous souvenir d'un rêve que vous avez fait, et tenter de l'expliquer avec votre livre. Vous serez par équipes de deux.'

Elle nous explique vite fait comment utiliser le manuel, puis nous laisse interpréter nos rêves.

'T'as rêvé de quoi, dernièrement ?', me questionne Caro en feuilletant le livre.

'Que Jake m'emmenait en bateau faire un tour du monde, et qu'il n'y aurait que nous deux, et une boîte de préservatifs…', je murmure en souriant.

Ma sœur pouffe de rire, et cherche dans le livre.

'Désolée, y a rien d'écrit sur les bateaux, ni les préservatifs.'

Je ris et lui prends son livre des mains.

'Et toi, dis-moi.'

Je la regarde, et suis un peu choquée de la voir réfléchir sérieusement.

'J'ai rêvé que Lucas nous disait de ne pas faire notre dissertation sur les loups-garous.'

Je la regarde, en attente d'une suite, mais elle me sourit.

'Ca veut dire quoi, à ton avis ?'

Je me tourne vers le livre, et cherche à « requête », et à « ordre de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose ».

'D'après le bouquin, tu vas découvrir quelque chose qui te fera changer d'avis sur beaucoup de choses.', lui affirmai-je. Elle hoche la tête sans répondre.

Au bout de vingt minutes, et après avoir taquiné tout le monde dans la classe, Caro se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

'Dis, comment vont tes cours avec Black et Lupin ?'

'Très bien, ils sont gentils. Mon cours d'aujourd'hui est annulé, d'ailleurs.'

'Ah. Pourquoi ?'

'Lupin n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.'

'Il tombe souvent malade,le pauvre.', compatit ma sœur. 'Et quoi du côté d'Howard ?'

'Arf, tu vas pas recommencer…'

'Quoi ? Je me demandais juste s'il t'avait déclaré sa flamme ou pas encore.'

Je la regarde comme si elle était folle.

'Carolinia, on est juste amis, tu saisis ? Il ne ressent rien pour moi.'

Là, Caro me rend mon regard.

'Silimouna, tu es aveugle. Tu as si peu confiance en toi, que c'en est triste.'

'Je t'emmerde.'

'Moi aussi.'

Je décide donc de la bouder, et je ne lui parle pas de la journée.

Le soir venu, j'attends Howard dans le parc de l'école, face au grand lac. Je jette des petits cailloux, et les regarde former des cercles dans l'eau avant de couler. Je commençais à trouver ça amusant, quand quelqu'un m'appelle. Je me retourne, et là, mon cœur manque un battement.

'Salut, Jake.', dis-je, les joues un peu rouges.

'Bonsoir, petite beauté.', me sourit-il.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, comme le ferait Potter-le-Bigleux, mais sans l'air arrogant. Un sourire parfait se dessine sur ses lèvres, et il s'approche de moi. Il avait des superbes lèvres, une plus fine que l'autre, mais c'était tellement sexy. Et ses yeux ! Bleus comme le ciel…

'Je viens au nom d'Howard. Il a une retenue, il ne pourra pas venir ce soir.'

'Ah, dommage.'

J'en ai rien à foutre, maintenant que tu es là. Un petit silence s'installe, et j'arrache mon regard de ses lèvres pour regarder le lac.

'Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?', me demande-t-il d'un coup.

Je le regarde, ahurie. 'Q…Quoi ?'

Il se met à sourire gentiment, et j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus.

'Je ne veux pas que tu te prives de ta promenade quotidienne, alors je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on se balade ensemble ?'

Oh, par Merlin… Enfin… Je suis heureuse ! On va se promener pendant des heures et des heures, on parlera de tout et de rien, et au bout d'un moment, il va se tourner vers moi, me prendre dans ses bras, et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ensuite il se mettra à genoux, et me demandera en mariage. On se mariera au mois de mai, et après une longue balade en mer, je porterai son enfant. On l'appelera Lucas, comme mon parrain, et il sera aussi beau que son père. Après ça…

'Heu, Silou ? Ca va ?'

Merde, j'ai trop rêvassé ! Il me regarde bizarrement, et j'espère juste que je ne me suis pas mise à baver.

'Oui, excuse-moi, je pensais juste à Howard… Bon, ça te dit qu'on fasse un petit tour ?', dis-je, encore plus rouge.

Il me sourit, puis me tend son bras, que je croise immédiatement avec le mien. Oh, punaise, il sent trop bon.

'Alors, comment ça va les cours ?', l'interrogeai-je pour engager la conversation.

On passe beaucoup de temps à se promener, et on se parle beaucoup. Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'arrive à le faire rire de temps en temps, et il est d'une compagnie très agréable. J'en suis encore plus amoureuse maintenant. S'il n'était pas à côté de moi, je ferais une danse de la joie.

'Et sinon, les amours ?'

Je relève la tête et le regarde.

'Quoi ?'

Il rit, et puis lève la main pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

'Je vais me sentir vexé, si tu continues à ne pas m'écouter comme ça !'

'Non, non, je t'écoute ! C'est juste que n'ai pas compris la question !', je mens. Comment lui dire que mes amours se résument à lui ?

'Je te demandais de me parler de ta vie sentimentale, Silou.'

J'aime quand il dit mon prénom, ça fond dans sa bouche comme du miel. Oui, ce mec me rends poétique… Je l'aime.

'Ben, rien du tout.', répondis-je.

'Pas de petit copain ?'

'Non.'

Purée, il va me prendre pour une anti-sociale. La laideron qui n'a jamais eu de mec…Oh, mon dieu, je

SUIS un laideron qui n'a jamais eu de mec !

'Et toi ?', lui demandai-je, pour qu'il arrête de me regarder.

'Et bien, il y en a bien une qui me plaît assez.'

Il a dit ça en me regardant avec un sourire en coin,comme pour dire : «Je parle de toi, là. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH , je vais lui sauter dessus !

'Allez viens, je te raccompagne dans ta salle commune.', m'annonce-t-il quand je lui ai rendu son sourire.

On arrive devant la Grosse Dame en riant, et je me tourne vers lui pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Et là, il se penche vers moi, et par réflexe, je ferme les yeux. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue, et son eau de toilette me berce dans un monde de douceur.

Poétique, je vous dis.

Il me pose un tendre baiser sur la joue, puis me fait un sourire, alors que j'ouvre doucement les yeux.

'Bonne nuit, jolie Silou.'

'B…Bonne nuit, Jake.'

Puis il se tourne, et s'en va. Sans plus attendre, je crie son code à la Grosse, et entre en courant dans la salle commune. Je cherche mes copines du regard, et les trouve près du feu. Je cours vers elle, et saute sur Lynn en criant de joie.

'AAAAAAAH !', crie Lynn, alors qu'elle tombe en arrière dans son fauteuil. Helena me regarde d'un air ahuri.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est l'heure des câlins ?'

'Venez, faut que je vous parle !', annonçai-je en me levant aussi vite que j'ai sauté sur Lynn. Et là, je cours vers notre dortoir. Je commence à sauter sur le lit quand elles entrent. Elles me regardent chanter « I will always love you » de Withney Houston, puis se lancent un regard.

'Jake.', affirment-elles en même temps avant de venir sauter avec moi, pendant que je leur explique ma magnifique soirée.


	6. Chapitre 6: les harpies,c'est bien aussi

**Salut! Devinez qui c'est? Silou Demonds, ravie de vous rencontrez! Hé bein oui, vous lisez quand même mon histoire, alors j'ai le droit de venir dire bonjour! En faite, vous savez quoi? C'est moi qui vais venir vous dire bonjour tout le temps a partir de maintenant! **

**Et au mons, comme ca, je repondrais directement à vos review!**

**La Chippie: Yes, congééééé!**

**Silou: C'est ca, va dormir! Alors...FOURCHETTE!Comment ca je vais pas bien? Jake est parfait! C'est LDMV, mon amour, mon coeur, mon tout! NOn, mais ho, je vais quand meme pas me laisser insulté par une cuillère à café! **

**La Chippie: Heu, Silou, laisse ma Fourchette tranquille, t'es pas gentille, la...**

**Silou: Mais elle...**

**L C: Non, Silou, si c'est pour insulté les reviewers, ca serre à rien que tu fasse ça à ma place.**

**SIlou:... bon... merci pour ta review, Couteau suisse... Fourchette, pardon...**

**Pour les autres, bonne lécture! et merci à parvati78 pour la correction!**

**Chapitre 6 : « Les harpies, c'est bien aussi. »**

Le lendemain de ma merveilleuse soirée avec mon amour de Jake, je me suis réveillée en chantant. Oui, mon amour pour lui arrivait à me faire chanter le matin. J'étais tellement heureuse que je n'ai pas réveillé Lynn. Je me suis lavée en chantant, je me suis habillée en dansant, et je suis descendue en sifflotant.

'De bonne humeur, Silou ? Tu rayonnes !'

Je fais un grand sourire à Black, qui est assis dans un siège à une table, et hoche vivement la tête.

'Tout juste, Red. Je suis folle de joie aujourd'hui. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller illuminer une autre pièce de ce magnifique château !'

Sur ce, je sors de la salle commune en sautillant. Je l'entends tout de même marmonner « Mon nom, c'est Black. », et je commence à rire.

Dans la Grande Salle, je me mets à la table des Serdaigle, en attendant ma sœur. Ce que j'avais oublié, c'est que Josh, Howard et mon Jake d'amour étaient aussi à Serdaigle. Tout comme mon petit frère de quinze ans, William.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', m'interroge-t- il doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je ne le comprenne pas. 'Ta table, c'est de l'autre côté, Meuh-na.'

'Salut petit frère adoré !' Il est horrifié, et regarde son pote, qui sourit. 'J'attends ma charmante jumelle. Tu l'as pas vue ?'

'Non… je… je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas, loin de toi…', fait-il avant de prendre son ami par la manche et de l'emmener vers le fond de la table. Ca c'est du Will tout craché. Dès qu'il sent que sa réputation est en danger, il se barre !

'Minou, quelle surprise !'

Ma sœur m'enlace avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ses trois amies, Nancy, Manon et Allyson s'installent en face de nous et me saluent.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', me demande Caro, toujours ses bras autour de moi. 'Dis donc, tu est rayonnante, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?'

'Je comptais t'en parler maintenant, mais j'ai peur que LDMV débarque, alors on se donne rendez-vous après ?'

'LDMV ?', relève Manon, en haussant un sourcil. 'C'est quoi LDMV ? Un truc de jumelles ?'

Caro l'ignore et me dit qu'elle me retrouvera dans le parc, après le déjeuner.

Je me lève pour m'asseoir à ma table, quand Lynn et Helena rentrent en courant.

'T'es là toi, on t'a cherchée partout ! On croyait que Josh avait quand même fini par t'enfermer.', me dit Helena, visiblement inquiète.

'C'est pas une si mauvaise idée, remarque.'

Je me tourne pour faire une grimace à Josh.

'Je t'emmerde.'

'C'est pas beau d'être grossière.', me sourit Howard, juste derrière Josh. Je suis déçue de ne pas voir Jake.

'Lâchez-moi.', leur dis-je en riant.

Je fais une bise à Howard (grimace crispée de Josh) et suis mes amies à la table des Gryffondor.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je parcours la table du regard à la recherche de Lupin. Je ne trouve que ses trois amis, qui ont vraiment l'air crevés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent de leur nuit, eux ?

Sans me poser plus de questions, je m'attable, et ne mange rien de plus qu'un quart de toast. Jake en valait la chandelle !

'Tu peux dégager ton gros dos, pour qu'on puisse passer, Demonds ?'

Je soupire, exaspérée que cette fille me parle encore, et me tourne vers Cindy Covery, chef des PDS.

'Mon dos est bien dégagé, Covery, c'est ton gros cul qui passe pas.', lui répondis-je, avant de me tourner à nouveau vers mon mini-toast.

J'entends une de ses copines lui dire de laisser tomber, et à mon grand étonnement, Cindy ne lâche pas un son de plus, et s'en va vers sa table.

Je sens que je vais ramasser. Avec cette fille, soyez toujours certain qu'elle voudra avoir le dernier mot, quitte à tuer.

'Pourquoi t'es partie si tôt, ce matin ? Sans me réveiller en plus !', me questionne Lynn en se faisant une tartine. Je regarde la pâte à tartiner se poser sur la surface de pain. Baaaaave…

'Je voulais voir ma sœur, pour lui raconter.', répondis-je, tout en ne quittant pas la tartine du regard.

'Ah, et elle a dit quoi ?'

'Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, je le ferai après.'

Je ne tiens plus, lui arrache la tartine des mains, et la fourre dans ma bouche.

'AAAAAAAH, ma tartine ! Demonds, t'es morte !', hurle Lynn.

Elle se lève, et je l'imite, pour courir dans la Grande Salle, la tartine toujours à moitié dans ma bouche. Mais Lynn court plus vite que moi, et me barre le chemin pour la sortie. Je suis donc obligée de faire demi-tour, et de m'enfuir vers la table des professeurs. Je vois le vieux Dumbledore me regarder d'un air amusé, et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Je contourne la table des Serdaigle, et j'entends ma sœur crier : « Cours Forest, cours ! », tandis que je lève le poing en signe de victoire. Je continue de courir, et je sors la tartine de ma bouche pour mâcher et avaler. Puis j'explose de rire, tout en courant à toutes jambes. Toujours en courant, je me tourne un peu et lance la tartine sur Lynn. Elle hurle de rage et accélère. Je pousse un petit cri à mon tour, et m'enfuis un peu plus vite, mais je commence déjà à fatiguer.

Je réussis tout de même à sortir de la Grande Salle, et à aller vers le parc. Mais je vois au loin Jake, qui arrive, le nez dans un livre. Il est trop sexy quand il est concentré…

Quand il entend mes bruit de pas, il lève la tête, et me fais un sourire. Un sourire qui se transforme vite en rire.

'Silou, tu es pleine de chocolat !', me dit-t-il, arrivé à ma hauteur. Je m'arrête, et me regarde dans une fenêtre. La honte, on dirait une enfant de 5 ans qui a mangé comme un porc ! Je lève le bras pour me débarbouiller avec ma manche, mais une main le retient.

Jake secoue la tête, et avec sa main encore libre, il passe un doigt sur le chocolat de mes lèvres.

Ma libido ne tiendra pas une minute de plus…

Il se remet à sourire quand il sort sa baguette, et formule un sort en me visant.

'Voilà, t'es toute propre.', m'annonce-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

'Merci, papa.', lui répondis-je en souriant. Il se remet à rire, et passe une main dans mes cheveux, avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée, et de partir vers la Grande Salle.

'Je vais vomir.'

Je me tourne pour sourire à Lynn, qui a eu la délicatesse de ne pas nous déranger, et s'est cachée derrière une statue. Elle lève les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé en voyant mon air niais, et retourne dans la Grande Salle, elle aussi.

Moi je reste un peu là, repassant le moment avec Jake en boucle dans ma tête.

AAAAAAAAAAAH, je suis heureuuuuse !

'AAAAAAAAAAAH, je suis heureuuuuse !' je crie en tournant sur moi-meme.

'Ravi que tu sois de si bonne humeur, Silou.'

'Salut Lupin ! Tu vas mieux ?'

Lupin n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, je vous le dis sincèrement, mais je lui pose la question pour être gentille.

'Je vais bien, merci. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?', me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

'Oh, rien de spécial, c'est pas important.', lui assurai-je, en lui rendant son sourire. 'Salut Le Gay…heu, Lupin, pardon, désolée, je suis perturbée.'

Je ris un peu, avant de le laisser là, avec un air choqué sur le visage.

Je passe la matinée à rêvasser, et, après le déjeuner, je retrouve ma sœur. Elle m'attendait, installée sur un banc. Je sautille vers elle, et m'assied à mon tour.

'Raconte !', m'ordonne-t-elle, sans même me saluer.

Je lui raconte longuement et dans tous les détails mes moments d'amour avec Jake, autant l'histoire d'hier soir, que celle de ce matin. Elle me sourit, et éclate de rire quand je lui parle de Lupin que j'ai traité d'homo.

'Je ne pense pas qu'il soit homosexuel, Silou. Il est juste très timide avec les filles.', me dit ma sœur.

'Que nenni, il n'a rien de timide. Il y a plein de filles qui lui demandent de sortir avec elles, mais il refuse à chaque fois. Sans rougir !'

Ma sœur a l'air un peu étonnée, mais ne dit rien. Je voyais à sa tête qu'elle réfléchissait.

'Et il avait l'air comment, ce matin ?', me demande-t-elle d'un coup.

'Qui ? Lupin ?'

'Oui.'

'Complètement pété !'

'Ok. Je te revois après.'

Sans un mot de plus, elle se lève, et va d'un pas pressé vers le château, me laissant seule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

La journée passa comme elle a commencé. Je ris beaucoup avec Lynn, tandis qu'Helena souriait en nous voyant nous insulter. Jake et moi nous nous saluions à chaque fois qu'on se rencontrait dans les couloirs, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à chacun de ses clins d'œil.

Un peu avant d'aller dormir, je me retrouve dans la salle commune, avec Lynn et Helena. De l'autre côté, près du feu, on voyait les Maraudeurs, qui riaient à des blagues de Potter et Black, apparemment. Ils avaient tous l'air plus que fatigués.

'Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?', me questionne dit Lynn en suivant mon regard. Elle remarque les Maraudeurs, et me fait un sourire. 'T'aimes ce que tu vois ?'

'Oui, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les homos.', plaisantai-je en désignant Lupin d'un signe de tête.

'Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sois gay, Silou.', me dit Helena.

'Mais si !'

'Non.'

'Si.'

'Non.'

'Bref !', nous coupe Lynn. 'Elle avance la dissert' ?', demande-t-elle en me regardant.

'Oui, oui, je suis occupée à préparer l'écrit qu'on doit rendre la semaine prochaine. Et vous ?'

'Aussi, on galère un peu pour trouver des infos, mais ça va.', me dit Helena. 'On ne connait pas d'épouvantard, nous !'

Je ris et retourne à ma paperasse.

…_par une morsure de loup-garou. Le sang souillé du contaminant et celui du contaminé se mélangent alors dans le corps de celui-ci, et bien souvent, le résultat est que le contaminé se transforme en animal sauvage et dangereux les nuits de pleine lune._

Est-ce que ce livre est vraiment objectif ?

Je lève la tête en entendant des cris de l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Puis le tableau pivote, pour laisser place à ma sœur, qui regarde autour d'elle, l'air nerveuse.

'Qui lui a donné le mot de passe ?', demandai-je, mais personne ne me répondit. Je vois Caro aller vers les dortoirs, et je comprends que c'est moi qu'elle cherche.

'Carolinia, je suis là !', criai-je d'où je suis. Ma sœur me remarque enfin, et cours presque vers moi. Mais elle marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant les Maraudeurs nous fixer. Je la vois soupirer, puis venir vers moi.

'Silou, je dois te parler.', m'annonce-t-elle.

'Je t'écoute.'

'Seule à seule. Désolée les filles.', s'excuse-t-elle à l'adresse de mes amies.

'Pas de souci !', sourit Helena.

Caro me prend par la manche, et me tire vers un coin de la salle commune. A égale distance des Maraudeurs et de Lynn et Helena.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', l'interrogeai-je, inquiète.

'On doit changer de sujet pour la dissert.' Elle a l'air sérieuse.

'Caro, on peut pas ! On doit rendre l'écrit lundi, et on a oral dans moins de deux semaines ! On va pas changer de sujet comme ça !'

'Silou, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. On doit changer de sujet.'

Elle m'implore des yeux, et je sais qu'elle ne veut pas que je pose plus de questions. Mais moi, je veux des réponses.

'Pourquoi ?', lui demandai-je, agacée.

'Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…', hésite-elle.

'Caro, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui a pu te pousser à te faire changer de sujet, et c'est un garçon. Billy a peur des loups-garous ?'

Elle me lance un regard noir.

'Sois pas si bornée, Silou, et écoute-moi. On… on met quelqu'un en danger en parlant de ça. On connaît trop bien le sujet.'

'Tu parles de Lucas ? Mais on s'en fout, il assume d'être ce qu'il est !'

'Non, je ne parle pas de Lucas.'

Elle me regarde intensément, et je me mets à réfléchir. Puis, je tique.

'Tu veux dire qu'il y a un loup-garou dans l'école ?'

Malgré le fait que je chuchote presque, je vois Lupin se tourner légèrement vers nous.

'Qui c'est ?', la questionnai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

'Ca n'a pas d'importance. Changeons de sujet. Les harpies, c'est bien aussi.', me dit ma sœur.

'Non, je veux savoir qui c'est !'

'Silimouna, j'ai dit que ça n'a pas d'importance ! Et puis ce ne sont pas nos affaires !'

'Si je dois changer de sujet pour une personne, autant savoir qui c'est !'

'Silou…'

'Ok, dit rien, mais moi je garde mon sujet.'

Je ne le pense pas (enfin, pas vraiment) mais je veux qu'elle craque et me le dise.

'Oh, Silou, t'es chiante ! Fais ton exposé toute seule, moi au moins j'aurai rien sur la conscience !'

Et c'est en jurant qu'elle quitte la salle commune. Je me demande quand même d'où elle sort le mot de passe des Gryffondor...

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Silou ?'

Je tourne la tête vers Black, qui a l'air inquiet.

'Je viens de me disputer avec ma sœur, ça se voit pas ?', lui fis-je avec sarcasme.

Potter me fait signe de les rejoindre, et j'hésite un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?

Je fais signe à Lynn d'attendre 2 minutes, et vais vers les quatre garçons. Je m'installe à côté de Peter, face aux trois autres.

'Oui ?'

'On a cru comprendre qu'elle voulait que vous changiez de sujet ?', m'interroge Black.

'T'as l'ouie fine, Green. C'est exact.

'Mais pourquoi?'

C'est Lupin qui a posé la question, et il n'a pas l'air à l'aise.

'Parce que.'

S'il y a vraiment un loup-garou à Poudlard, je suis sûre qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on le traque. Et avec ces idiots, c'était ce qui allait arriver.

'C'est quoi votre sujet ?', demande Potter. Je trouve ça louche qu'ils soient tous intéressés par ma vie, là…

'Les loups-garous.'

Lupin baisse le regard, Black échange un regard sceptique avec Potter, et le petit gros à côté de moi se met à gigoter sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Ah, mais… attendez… je lève les yeux vers Lupin. Il est pâle, et a l'air fatigué… Comme Lucas après la pleine lune. Ma main commence à trembler. La pleine lune, c'était hier. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette non plus !

Et ma sœur qui me faisait souvent remarquer qu'il tombait malade au moins une fois par mois… En plus il mange beaucoup, même si par rapport à Pettigrow, il mange proprement. Oh…

Lupin est un loup-garou !

Mais comment on a fait pour ne pas le remarquer ! Ca fait six ans que je le vois tomber malade tous les mois, et je ne me suis même pas posée de questions ! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment conne !

C'est pour ça que Caro veut changer de sujet ! Elle sait !

'Pourquoi tu ne veux pas changer de sujet, toi ?', me questionne Black.

Je comprends mieux. Ils sont inquiets pour leur ami. Je pense que Lupin est du genre à croire qu'il est un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre, et qu'il garde le secret de sa nature de loup sous des verrous. Et je sais aussi qu'ils pensent que si je le découvre, j'en parlerais autour de moi, et Lupin perdra toute sa popularité. Et il sera traité de monstre par beaucoup de gens ici. Rien que de penser à ce que Jake a dit sur les loups-garous…

'Parce que, d'après Caro, il y en a un dans l'école.'

Lupin sursaute, sûrement parce que j'ai vendu la mèche, et je le fixe dans les yeux. Ce contour doré autour de ses pupilles… Pareil que celui de Lucas.

'Et je ne voulais pas changer de sujet tant que je ne savais pas qui c'était. Mais maintenant…' Je me lève, et remets ma chaise à sa place. 'Les harpies, c'est bien aussi.'

Je lance un dernier regard à Lupin, et retourne auprès de mes amies. Elles me regardent d'un air interrogateur, et je me contente de leur sortir un mensonge pour justifier ma présence auprès des Maraudeurs.

Je sens le regard de mes amies, et celui des Maraudeurs, dans mon dos pendant que je jette mes parchemins sur les loups-garous dans la cheminée et les regarde brûler. Puis je passe à côté de Lupin pour rejoindre mon dortoir.

'Tu me dois un beau service, mon loup.', lui chuchotai-je. Il a un rictus crispé, et baisse la tête.

Dans mon dortoir, je prends Choupi (mon chat) dans mes bras, et le caresse, tout en réfléchissant. J'ai été stupide. Il y avait eu tant d'indices !

Je secoue la tête, et prends un parchemin, que j'enverrai à ma sœur.

'_Je sais pour l'enfant loup. Ok pour les harpies. Désolée pour la crise. S._'

Je souris. Remus, c'est du roumain, et ça veut dire « enfant loup ». Le pauvre, le destin s'est bien amusé…

Quelle journée…

**Voila! J'espère que ca vous à plu!**

**Laissez-nous une petite review, ca fait toujours très, très plaisirs!**

**Bisous!**

**Silou (et La Chippie...)**


	7. Chapitre 7:Dangerously in love

**Bonjour jeunes gens ! Comment ça va ? Voici le chapitre 7 (vous allez me tuer à la fin -)) et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Sachez que chaque fic que j'écris m'es inspiré par une chanson. Cette fic si, vous la devez à « Dangerously in love » de Beyoncé. Ca m'a directement fais penser à Remus quand je l'ai entendu ! Voilà pourquoi je lui rends hommage dans ce chapitre **

**Avant de passer au chapitre, j'aimerais parler à FOURCHETTE. Fourchette, t'es la ? Parfait, attends une seconde…**

**LC : Silou, ici tout de suite !**

**Silou : Gueule plus fort, non ?**

**LC : Silence, respecte ton créateur.**

**Silou : Le pire, c'est qu'elle à un sourire sadique en disant ça…**

**LC : Bref ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !**

**Silou :… oui… Fourchette, je dois te présenter mes excuses, pour t'avoir traité de couteau suisse. Chippie m'a défoncer quand elle a vu ta review… /relis vite la review/ Heu, Chippie, elle m'a quand même dis : dans ta tronche, donc je…**

**LC : Silou, tais-toi, pitié… tu t'excuse, et tu retourne chez toi.**

**Silou : Je peux donc plus répondre au review, snif ?**

**LC : Seulement si ma Fourchette le désire encore…**

**Silou : Ok, je rentre chez moi. Pardon Fourchette.**

**Enfin ! Excusez-nous pour ça, mes chers autres lecteurs-:-) **

**Salut l'Anonyme ! Tu as donc 4 dents, et défonce les steaks… T'es une chaise ? Ok, je me tais… Merci pour ta review en tout cas, elle m'a fait plaisirs ! Continue de reviewer, ca me motive -)**

**Merci pour ta review Fantomas, c'est très gentil ! Ca me fais plaisirs que ca te plaise !**

**Ma Titine, ma fidèle lectrice qui me suis à travers mes fics ! J'étais folle de joie en voyant ta review, je l'attendais avec impatience, et je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Enfin, ca c'est fini ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : Dangerously in love**

Un hibou blanc portant un ruban noir autour du cou se pose fièrement devant moi. Je lui souris quand je reconnais Titus, le hibou de Lucas. Je lui donne un biscuit pendant que je décroche le parchemin. Je suis étonnée quand je vois que c'est Emma, la femme de Lucas, qui m'écrit.

_Bonjour Silou !_

_J'aimerais que tu trouves d'abord ta sœur pour que vous puissiez lire la suite ensemble. J'ai besoin de vos talents._

Quels talents ? Bon, alors, où est Caro ? Ah, cible en vue, j'y vais.

'Caro, Emma nous écrit.', je lui annonce en me plaçant à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourne, me fait un sourire, et se recule pour me faire de la place. Je mets le parchemin entre nous, et on continue à lire.

_Bonjour à toi aussi Caro, comment vas-tu ?_

_Mes puces, j'ai besoin de vos talents. J'aimerais faire plaisir à mon mari à Noël. _

_J'ai décidé de lui écrire une chanson où je lui dirais tout ce que je pense de lui, de nous,…_

_Mais je ne sais pas faire de musique, ni chanter !_

_Mais vous, si !_

_Alors voilà, je vous donne les paroles que j'ai écrites, et je vous fais confiance pour trouver la bonne mélodie. Je sais que vous y arriverez, et je tiens à vous le faire parvenir assez tôt pour que vous ayez le temps de le faire à votre rythme._

_Surtout, ne dites rien à personne, c'est une surprise. Il y en a une autre, mais je compte la garder encore secrète pour l'instant =)_

_Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller m'occuper de Lia et Luis. _

_Je vous aime__._

_Em'_

'Oh, c'est trop mignon !' commente Caro en retournant le parchemin pour découvrir les paroles.

Je suis moi-même très émue de connaître les intentions d'Emma. Lucas est vraiment tombé sur une perle. Ils se sont connus un peu après que j'aie fêté mes 6 ans. En un an, Emma et Lucas se sont rencontrés, aimés et mariés. Le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou est un détail pour elle, ce qui était assez dur à croire pour Lucas. Il est loup-garou depuis sa tendre enfance, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un découvrait son secret, il le rejetait. Mon père était l'une des rares personnes qui l'avait accepté comme il était. Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, et sont comme des frères l'un pour l'autre. Un peu comme Black et Potter.

Emma avait fait cadeau de deux enfants à Lucas. Lia, 7 ans, et Luis, 2 ans.

'Faut que tu lises ca, Minou, c'est magnifique.', soupire Caro en me tendant le parchemin.

Je vois ses amies nous regarder avec curiosité, et Caro leur explique, alors que je lis les paroles d'Emma :

I love youBaby I love you You are my life My happiest moments weren't complete If you weren't by my side You're my relation to the sun

_With you next to me, there's no darkness I can overcome _

_You are my raindrop_

_I am the sea_

_With you and the children, who are my sunlight_

_I bloom and grow so beautifully_

_Baby I'm so proud_

_So proud to be your girl_

_You make the confusion_

_From this cold and messed up world_

_I am in love with you_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing_

_Called life without you here with me_

'_Cause I'm dangerously in live with you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep loving me_

_The way I love you loving me_

_And I know you love me_

_Love me for who I am_

'_Cause years before I became who I am_

_Baby you are my man_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Easy loving me_

_I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me_

_Since we met_

_I saw myself having your child_

_I saw myself being your wife_

_And I see my whole future in your eyes_

_Thought of all my love for you_

_Sometimes makes me wanna cry_

_Realize my blessings_

_I'm gratefull to have you by my side._

_Every time I see you're face_

_My heart smiles_

_Every time it feels so good_

_It hurts sometimes_

_Created in this world_

_To love and hold_

_To feel_

_To breathe_

_To love you_

_Dangerously in love _

_Can't do this thing_

_I love you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep on loving me_

_I'm in love with you_

_I can not do_

_I cannot do anything_

_Without you in my life_

_Holding me, kissing me, loving me_

Dangerously in love

Ce sont vraiment de très belles paroles. Je suis certaine que Lucas sera très touché. Il faut qu'on fasse honneur aux sentiments et aux paroles d'Emma, pour que la chanson soit aussi belle que les paroles.

Je comprends mieux pourquoi Emma a besoin de nous.

Mon père a décidé que tous ses enfants apprendraient à jouer d'un instrument. Pour ma part, je jouais du piano. Mais Caro, qui n'a jamais été habile de ses doigts, s'est contentée de chanter. Et elle chante très bien.

'Où je vais trouver un piano ?', je demande, en regardant ma sœur. Elle a l'air de se poser la même question.

'Et où est-ce qu'on pourra répéter ?', questionne-t-elle à son tour.

On se regarde encore un peu, puis, en même temps, nos regards se tournent vers la table des professeurs, vers Dumbledore.

'Tu lui demanderas, et moi je réponds à Emma.', annonce Caro avant que je n'ouvre la bouche. Je grogne.

XxX

Bon, voilà, je suis devant la gargouille du directeur. Mais j'ai négligé quelques détails avant de venir :

Je ne connais pas le mot de passe

Je ne l'ai pas prévenu de ma venue

Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit dans son bureau

Donc en clair, je suis dans la merde.

Je décide d'attendre que quelqu'un passe pour lui demander de l'aide. Je m'installe donc par terre contre le mur, face à la gargouille. Elle me sourit, et je lui fais une grimace. Elle me répond par une autre grimace. Je lui en fais une encore plus laide, mais elle gagne en m'en faisant une vraiment horrible. J'essaye tout de même de sauver mon honneur en lui faisant une grimace avec les yeux qui louchent, la langue qui pend, et le nez en cochon.

'Tu es étonnante.'

Je sursaute et pousse un cri. Debout à côté de moi, Lupin me fait un sourire.

'Je, heu, je…' Pourquoi il arrive toujours au mauvais moment ? 'Pourquoi étonnante ?'

Il rit.

'Parce que tu es la seule fille qui fasse une course-poursuite dans la Grande Salle avec son amie, crie ensuite sa joie en dansant dans un couloir et qui finit par faire un concours de grimaces avec une gargouille !'

Je commence à rire avec lui et lui donne une tape sur le genou.

'Te moque pas, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es toujours là au mauvais moment.'

Il sourit.

'Désolé. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Je voulais voir Dumbledore. Et toi ?'

'Pareil.'

'Super ! Tu connais le mot de passe alors !'

Il a l'air mal à l'aise. ' Heu, non.'

Je ris et m'installe plus confortablement.

'Alors, on va attendre encore un peu.'

Il se met à côté de moi, mais reste debout. Au début, on ne se parle pas. Au bout de dix minutes, il commence à fatiguer, et s'assied. Puis il m'adresse la parole.

'Tu l'as dit à tes amies ?'

Je sais qu'il parle de sa lycantrophie, mais j'ai envie qu'il l'avoue lui même. Je commence donc à le taquiner.

'Oui. Je l'ai d'ailleurs dit à toutes les filles qui te courent après.'

Je regrette presque de dire ça quand je vois son visage perdre toute couleur, et ses yeux devenir tristes. Il me regarde d'un air ébahi, et ouvre la bouche sans produire de son.

'Tu comprends Lupin, elles ne peuvent pas continuer à croire qu'elles ont une chance avec toi, si en fait tu cherches quelqu'un comme toi.'

'Co…comme moi ?'

'Oui, un garçon !'

Je crois que je viens enfin de le rendre dingue. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je souris.

'Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'assumes pas tes préférences sexuelles.'

'Quoi ?'

La tête qu'il fait, c'est trop drôle. C'est entre l'étonnement, et l'incompréhension. Un sourcil levé, et la bouche ouverte.

'Oui, Lupin… C'est pas grave si tu es gay. On t'aime quand même, tu sais.'

Il a l'air de comprendre de quoi je parle et devient tout rouge.

'Mais non, je ne suis pas gay !'

'Si ! Tu es aussi gay que Dumbledore !'

'Dumbledore n'est pas gay !'

'Si !'

Il me regarde d'abord d'un air entre l'amusement, et l'agacement, puis commence à rire.

'Vraiment étonnante !', dit-t-il, quand il a repris son souffle.

'Bonsoir Monsieur Lupin. Miss Demonds.'

On saute sur nos pieds en reconnaissant Dumbledore.

'Bonsoir, Professeur.', disons-nous en chœur.

'Vous avez besoin de mes services ?', nous demande le vieux avec un sourire bienveillant.

'Oui.', répondons-nous, toujours en même temps. On finit par se sourire.

'Suivez-moi, jeunes gens. Plume en sucre.'

La gargouille me tire la langue et commence à bouger. Un escalier bougeant apparaît, et nous prenons chacun une marche. Nous arrivons bien vite dans le bureau du directeur, et nous installons face à son bureau.

'Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse. Vos cours particuliers ne se passent pas bien ?', me questionne Dumbledore.

'Non, non pas du tout, ça va très bien.', répondis-je. Lupin me sourit.

'Non, je suis là pour vous demander quelque chose.'

'Je vous écoute.'

'Heu, je pense que vous devriez lire ceci d'abord.'

Je sors la lettre d'Emma de ma poche, et la lui donne. Lupin a l'air curieux et regarde la lettre d'un air interrogateur. Je regarde Dumbledore lire la lettre, et il semble attendri. Il prend même le temps de lire les paroles, avant de me rendre le parchemin.

'De quoi avez-vous besoin, Silimouna ?', me demande-t-il.

'D'un piano. Et d'une salle de classe vide pour répéter.'

Je me mords la lèvre en me disant que j'en demandais peut-être trop.

'Je m'occuperai de vous procurer un piano. Et il y a une classe vide dans l'aile ouest du château, juste après les peintures sur les gobelins. Vous savez où c'est ?', m'interroge Dumbledore.

'Heu, non.'

'Moi je sais.', affirme Lupin. Dumbledore se tourne vers lui.

'Vous voudrez bien accompagner Miss Demonds là-bas ?'

'Bien sûr, Professeur.'

'Bien, alors c'est réglé.', me sourit Dumbledore.

'Merci, Professeur !', dis-je, souriante. C'était presque trop facile !

'Et vous, Monsieur Lupin ?', demande Dumbledore.

'J'aurais aussi besoin d'une classe libre pour étudier mes ASPICs.'

Dumbledore réfléchit puis me regarde.

'Cela vous dérangerait-il si votre sœur et vous partagiez votre classe avec Remus ?'

Je souris. 'Pas du tout, Professeur.'

'Merci Silou.'

'Je t'en prie, Loupin.'

Lupin se fige en entendant son nouveau surnom, puis me fait un petit sourire timide. Je me lève de ma chaise, et sourit à Dumbledore.

'Merci pour tout, Professeur. Bonne soirée !'

Lupin se lève aussi et salue le directeur à son tour, avant de me suivre.

'Silou ?' demande-t-il au bout de 5 minutes de marche silencieuse.

'Oui ?'

'Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?'

'De quoi ?'

Ca sortira de sa propre bouche qu'il est loup-garou, coûte que coûte.

'A propos de… eh bien… mon problème de poils ?'

Problème de poils ? Ajoutes-y problème de griffes et de dents pointues, et c'est gagné…

'De quoi tu parles ?'

Il soupire, et je sens qu'il comprend qu'il n'a d'autre choix que de le dire.

'Du fait que je sois un loup-garou…'

Je m'arrête dans le couloir, et le regarde faire quelques pas de plus avant de se stopper à son tour.

'Lupin, je sais que c'est ton secret, et je respecterai toujours ton choix de le garder secret. Et je te promets qu'à part ma sœur et moi-même, personne n'est au courant.'

Il a l'air d'hésiter, mais finit quand même par me faire un sourire plein de confiance.

'De toute façon, si tu n'arrives déjà pas à assumer ton homosexualité, je ne vois pas comment tu assumeras tes « problèmes de poils », comme tu dis.', ajoutai-je en me remettant à marcher.

Lupin lâche un soupir agacé.

'Je ne suis pas gay.'

'C'est ça…'

'Silimouna, je suis aussi hétéro que toi.'

'Qui t'a dit que j'étais hétéro ?'

'Tu ne l'es pas ?'

'Si, je suis aussi hétéro que tu es gay.'

'Mais je ne suis pas gay !'

Je commence à apprécier ce mec. Et le taquiner est tellement facile. J'adore !

XxX

Dumbledore est venu nous trouver tôt le lendemain, ma sœur et moi. On descendait les escaliers pour aller retrouver Billy (pour ma sœur) et Howard et Jake (pour moiii !). Ma sœur m'avait aidée à me maquiller légèrement, et moi je l'avais aidée pour ses vêtements et sa coiffure. On avait hâte de retrouver les mecs (surtout moi), mais Dumbledore s'est posté devant nous, et nous a dit avec un sourire de le suivre.

Je comprends où il veut nous emmener quand on passe devant deux tableaux où des gobelins forgent des épées. On s'arrête devant une classe, et il l'ouvre, tout en nous parlant :

'J'ai réussi à l'avoir grâce à un ami, Nicolas Flamel. Il a une charmante collection d'instruments chez lui, il n'a pas hésité longtemps avant de me prêter ce piano'

Dans la classe poussièreuse, sur l'estrade où se tient normalement le prof, il y a un magnifique piano blanc. Je m'en approche, et remarque que les touches habituellement noires y sont dorées.

'Il est magnifique !', m'exclamai-je.

'N'est-ce pas ?', sourit fièrement le vieux.

'Merci beaucoup professeur, vraiment.', dit Caro en passant un doigt sur le piano.

'Je vous en prie. Votre père est quelqu'un de remarquable, et Lucas Tumble est un courageux garçon. Je vous rends donc ce service avec plaisir. Bien sûr, j'aimerais entendre le résultat final.'

Je souris.

'Bien sûr, Professeur.', disons-nous en chœur, ma sœur et moi. Dumbledore s'approche de moi, et me tend deux clés.

'L'une est pour vous, l'autre pour monsieur Lupin. Je vous laisse la lui apporter. Venez, je vous accompagne dans le Hall.'

XxX

Jake était trop beau. Il portait un pull bleu avec par-dessus un veste en cuire noir, un jean noir, et des baskets blanches. Ses cheveux blonds qui se soulevaient avec le vent, son odeur d'eau de toilette qui me caressait les narines… Je suis folle de lui !

Howard, à ma gauche, tente de me faire la conversation, mais je n'arrive pas à rester concentrée plus de cinq minutes, mon regard étant comme aimanté par Jake. Celui-ci ne me regarde que lorsque je dis une connerie, ou que je ris avec Howard. Il reste aussi très silencieux. Peut-être qu'il regrette de m'avoir invitée… Cette pensée me brise le cœur.

Je me tourne donc vers Howard pour ne plus y penser, quand je remarque les Maraudeurs.

'Attendez-moi une seconde, faut que je vois Lupin.', dis-je à Howard, avant de m'avancer vers les garçons. Ils étaient devant un magasin de Quidditch et admiraient un balai.

'Lupin ?'

Lupin se tourne vers moi, et me fais un sourire. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Black pose son bras autour de mes épaules.

'Comment va notre petite élève ?'

'Très bien, Professeur Orange.'

Potter se met à rire, et Pettigrow couine de rire, alors que Lupin sourit encore plus.

'Tu va jouer à ça encore longtemps ?', me demande Black en enlevant sa main.

'Oui.', répondis-je simplement.

'Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Sirius ?', me questionna-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

'Parce que je ne peux pas faire de blague avec ton prénom. Ah, si, faudrait juste que j'apprenne le nom de certaines étoiles…'

'Continue à m'appeler Orange, alors.', dit Sirius en rejoignant Potter dans son rire. Je souris, et me tourne vers Lupin. Je sors la clé que Dumbledore m'a donnée et la lui tend.

'Tiens Loupin, c'est la clé de la classe. Touche pas au piano. Salut !'

Je me retourne pour rejoindre rapidement Howard et Jake, mais ils ne sont plus là où je les ai laissés. Je m'avance lentement pour regarder autour de moi, quand un bras m'encercle la taille.

'Je suis là, Silou.'

Je rougis en reconnaissant la voix de Jake, et tourne ma tête vers lui.

'Ah ! Tu es la ! Où est Howard ?'

'Chez Zonko ! Je lui ai dit d'y aller sans nous. Tu veux venir avec moi chez Honeydukes ?'

'Oui, bien sûr.'

Tout ce que tu veux, je te suivrais au bout du monde ! Je serais là où tu poseras un pied ! Je t'aime Jake ! Epouse-moi, et fais moi… ah, merde, il me regarde bizarrement à nouveau.

'Allons-y !', ajoutai-je en marchant devant lui. Il rit, et accélère le pas pour se mettre à côté de moi. Il salue quelques personnes sur le chemin, et je surveille autour de moi que Josh n'apparaisse pas pour m'enlever ce moment de bonheur.

'Tu viens, Silou ?'

Jake me tient la porte du magasin, et je rentre en lui adressant un petit merci. Comme d'habitude, c'est la guerre chez Honeydukes. Toute l'école se retrouve ici, et les caissiers sont débordés.

Jake part vers les plumes en sucre, et moi je me tourne vers le chocolat. Je prends une seule tablette de chocolat au caramel, puis rejoins Jake.

'Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? ', Dis-je sur le ton que n'importe quelle vendeuse prend face à un client.

Il se retourne, d'abord surpris, puis me fait un sourire.

'Oui, j'hésite entre la plume en sucre à la pomme, ou celle à la fraise.'

Je fais mine de réfléchir, et prends une plume en sucre à la fraise.

'Celle-ci vous va mieux au teint.'

Jake fait mine d'être intéressé, et hoche la tête.

'Vous croyez que c'est le parfait cadeau pour une jolie jeune fille ?', questionne-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Encore plus charmeur que le sourire de Black.

'Evidemment !' C'est qu'il me drague en plus ! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH !

'Alors je vais en prendre quelques unes.'

'Très bon choix monsieur, je vous les emballe ?'

'Non, non, je m'en occupe.'

En disant ca, il prend la plume en sucre que j'ai entre les doigts, en effleurant ma peau. Je rougis, et me tourne pour regarder les dragées surprises. Je sens alors que la tablette de chocolat que j'ai entre les mains disparaît, et je me tourne pour voir Jake courir vers la caisse.

Je suis folle amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai déjà dit ? Je m'en fous, je le répète alors. Je suis folle amoureuse de lui.

Un autre pour la route : Je suis folle amoureuse de lui.

Je lui cours après et quand j'arrive enfin à sortir du bain de foule, je le retrouve tout souriant à la caisse, deux sachets en main. Il m'en tend un.

'Non, merci.', lui dis-je en souriant.

'Prends le, c'est pour toi.'

Il me prend la main, pose le sachet dedans, puis me tourne le dos. Je regarde dans le sachet. Ma tablette de chocolat, et sept plumes en sucre à la fraise. Mes préférées. Je lève la tête pour voir où il est, et je le remarque près de la porte de sortie. Je le rejoins, et lui sourit.

'Merci, il fallait vraiment pas.'

'Je sais, mais ça me fais plaisir.'

Il fait un geste pour me prendre la main, mais je me recule. Mains moites oblige.

Il n'a pas l'air vexé, et m'ouvre la porte pour que je sorte. Il salue une dernière personne, puis me suis. Pour ne pas lui faire croire que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et lui prends le bras, puis le croise avec le mien. Il a le réflexe de poser sa main sur la mienne.

Si Josh nous voit, je suis m-o-r-t-e.

**Je poste la suite le plus rapidement possible ! **

**Aufaite, dans la chanson, j'ai changé quelques phrases, pour les besoins de la fic !**

**Merci d'avoir lu, et review please **


	8. Chapitre 8: un reve eveilée

**Bonsoir à toutes ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi, excellente ! Alors voici déjà le 8 ième chapitre ! Les anti-Jake vont pas aimer, hahaha !**

**Els, je te remercie pour ta review ! Tu ne lirais pas aussi « Notre dernière année à Poudlard », mon autre fic ? En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisous !**

**ZiaGranger, ça me fais plaisirs que mon chapitre précédent t'es remonté le moral, j'espère que tu n'avais pas un trop gros chagrin ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi, même s'il est moins drôle. Bisous !**

**Ma Titine ! Bah, si tu n'as pas lu la chanson c'est pas grave, haha, je ne l'aurais pas fait non plus, c'est juste parce que cette chanson va prendre beaucoup de place dans la fic ! Mais je te rassure, je ne l'écrirais plus ! Et je connais les ordinateur, m'en parle même pas, je commence a les avoir en horreur !**

**Et pour ce qui est d'Howard, bein, Silou va te répondre elle-même.**

**Silou : Je ne donne pas de faux espoir à Howard ! Et puis c'est devenue mon ami, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais mise à le dragué !**

**L C : Bref, Titine, t' as compris, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'elle avouera…**

**Silou : Mais avouer QUOI ?**

**LC : Rien, rentre chez toi, Silou.**

**Pour les autres, enjoy !**

**Chapitre 8 : Un rêve éveillé…**

J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je rêvais de l'avoir pour moi pendant une journée, que maintenant que c'est le cas, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est réel.

On s'était promenés très longtemps, et on s'est retrouvés à l'est du village, là où il n'y a qu'un bar, et seulement un ou deux élèves de Poudlard. Je suis sûre que Jake l'a fait exprès, pour donner le moins de chances possibles à Josh de nous trouver. Et surtout, je suis heureuse qu'on se retrouve vraiment seuls.

'Tu veux boire quelque chose ?', me demande-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le seul bar du coin.

'Pourquoi pas ?'

On entre à l'intérieur, et je suis contente de constater que l'ambiance est chaleureuse, et qu'il n'y a pas que des gens habillés de noir (non, je ne fais pas du tout attention aux rumeurs sur les bars) et une odeur d'alcool. C'était même presque beau à l'intérieur.

Jake choisit de s'installer dans un coin, à côté de la fenêtre, et il prend même le temps de m'aider à m'asseoir. Il s'assied en face de moi, et je le regarde discrètement retirer son blouson, pendant que j'enlève mon gilet. Il est sensuel dans tout ce qu'il fait, c'est dingue quand même.

'Bonjour jeunes gens !'

On sourit au grand monsieur avec une moustache blanche, qui réclamait un coup de peigne.

'Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?', continue-t-il.

Jake me lance un regard, et je demande une Bièraubeurre.

'Deux Bièraubeurres, s'il-vous-plaît', commande Jake. L'homme nous sourit, puis nous laisse seuls.

'Alors Silou, racontes moi, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire plus tard ?', me questionne Jake, posant ses bras sur la table et me regardant intensément.

C'est ainsi qu'on commence à parler d'avenir, et qu'on se trouve plus de points communs qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Vers dix-sept heures, on se lève, parce qu'on doit être à Poudlard pour le dîner. Il met son blouson, et vient m'aider à mettre mon gilet. Il en profite pour prendre ma main, qui, dieu merci, était encore sèche.

'Viens, retournons à l'école.'

Il me lâche la main et passe son bras autour de mes épaules, pour me tirer vers lui. C'est comme ça qu'on marche dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que je me souviens d'Howard.

'Merde, on a oublié Howard !'

Jake se met à rire, et secoue la tête.

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'avais prévenu.'

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ment… En tout cas, je ne dis rien de plus et passe ma main autour de la taille de Jake.

Je suis heureuse. Je me retrouve avec l'homme que j'aime, bras dessus bras dessous, et je marche avec lui, comme si on était un vieux couple.

Mais il commençait à y avoir de plus en plus de foule, et je ne voulais pas que Josh nous voit comme ça, alors je me recule de Jake. Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

'Je ne veux pas que Josh nous voit comme ça.', expliquai-je.

Il sourit, signe qu'il comprend. On suit le bain de foule, jusqu'à l'intérieur de Poudlard. On se fait controler vite fait par le concierge, puis Jake me propose de me raccompagner à ma salle commune.

'J'ai passé une excellente journée en ta compagnie Silou, vraiment.'

Je rougis un peu, et lui sourit.

'Moi aussi. Merci pour tout, Jake.'

Il tourne le regard vers moi, et je remarque que son regard a changé. Il y a quelque chose de déterminé. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, puisqu'il me pousse contre un mur, et pose ses mains des deux côtés de ma tête.

Cerveau hors service.

…

…

…

Lèvres douces…

…

…

Langue tentatrice…

…

…

Mains baladeuses…

…

…

Tentative de connection avec la réalité…

Connection échouée, réessayer ?

Tentative de connection avec la réalité…

Connection établie.

'On se revoit après ?', souffle-t-il, son front posé contre le mien.

Tentative de formulation de réponse positive...

'D'accord.', murmurai-je.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrasse à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci il y met beaucoup de fougue, et je tente de le suivre avec autant de passion. Ce qu'il y

à, c'est que moi, c'est mon premier baiser, alors que pour lui… Il est plus expérimenté que moi ! Et

je ne sais pas si je fais ça bien. Mais il a l'air d'apprécier, vu qu'il me serre encore plus contre lui.

On se lâche quand on entend des bruits de pas, et il me fait un rapide bisou avec de partir. Incapable de bouger, je fixe le sol et repasse en boucle la scène de mon premier baiser.

Maintenant, je suis heureuse.

Comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, je me vois marcher jusqu'à la salle commune, dire le mot de passe d'une voix basse, et monter dans mon dortoir. Lynn et Helena n'étaient pas là, elles avaient sûrement trop faim pour se changer. Je me change rapidement, mets un jean, un pull, et mon gilet par dessus. Je peux sentir l'odeur de Jake dessus. Jake… mon petit ami…

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, j'ai un petit amiiiiiii !', criai-je en sautant de joie sur place.

J'entends quelque chose tomber, et je me tourne pour voir Choupi me lancer un regard noir. Je viens apparemment de le réveiller, et il en est tombé par terre. Je ris et me baisse pour le prendre dans mes bras.

'Choupi, je suis amoureuse. Et je sors maintenant avec le garçon dont je suis amoureuse !'

Choupi n'en a rien à faire, vu qu'il me lance un regard de pitié avant de sauter de mes bras, et de se mettre devant la porte, attendant que je la lui ouvre.

Je sors donc avec Choupi, qui m'abandonne très vite à un croisement de couloir. Dans ma tête, je tente de graver ce jour.

On est le combien ? Le 22 octobre. Et on s'est embrassés vers 17h50.

Je me mets à sourire bêtement, quand quelqu'un m'attrape le bras, et je me retrouve derrière une statue. Jake.

Il ne me parle pas, et happe mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, je pose ma main dans ses cheveux et le tire vers moi. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et les passe tout doucement jusqu'à les croiser dans mon dos. C'est trop bon.

'Silou ?', dit-t-il avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

'Mmm ?'

'Ne…parle…de…nous…à…personne…pour l'instant.'

Entre chaque mot, un baiser, et je me contente d'hocher la tête pour qu'il continue à m'embrasser. Ce qu'il fait.

Puis j'entends son estomac gargouiller. On s'arrête d'un même geste, puis on se met à rire silencieusement.

'Je te rekidnappe après le dîner. A tout à l'heure, mon ange.'

Il pose un dernier baiser sur ma joue, puis s'en va. J'attends une minute, puis je sors de ma cachette pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé quelque chose, parce que je me sens toute légère, et euphorique. Je ne contrôle ni mon corps, ni mes paroles, quand je salue d'un air béat mon petit frère Nicolas, à la table des Serpentard, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je le sens se figer, et me regarder comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Je flotte jusqu'à la table des lions, et m'installe à côté de Lynn, qui était en pleine conversation avec Helena et Matt (le crétin de ma classe). Elle se tourne vers moi, vois mon état, et siffle.

'Vous avez couché ensemble !', lance-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

Je ris, et secoue la tête. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, alors je ne dis rien de plus. J'ai seulement hâte que le dîner se termine, pour que je puisse retrouver LDMV.

'Silou, mange, au lieu de fixer Lupin comme ça.', me chuchote Lynn, mais elle le dit assez fort pour que la personne à côté de moi se mette à rire.

Je sors de ma rêverie, et regarde à ma gauche. Black. En face de lui, Potter, et en face de moi, Lupin. Et il était tout rouge.

'Désolée.', m'excusai-je avec un sourire. 'Je ne te fixais pas, je réfléchissais…'

'Vu ton air idiot, je sais à qui tu réfléchissais.', affirme Helena en souriant.

'A qui ?', questionne Black en s'approchant plus près de moi, comme s'il voulait que je le lui dise dans l'oreille.

'Pas tes affaires, Orange.', rétorquai-je.

'Donc tu ne rêves pas de notre Remus national ?'

Je secoue la tête.

'Non. Tu rêves de lui, toi ?'

Potter et Lupin crachent leur jus de citrouille sur la table, et Potter explose de rire, alors que Lupin se met à rougir encore plus. Black a l'air étonné.

'Comment ça ?'

'Mmmm…', marmonnai-je, perdue dans mes pensées. Je venais de voir Jake se lever de la table des Serdaigles.

'Silou pense que ton pote Lupin est gay.', l'éclaira Lynn.

Black a l'air choqué.

'Remus ? Gay ?' Il se tourne vers Lupin et ajoute : 'Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, Lunard ?'

Potter n'a pas l'air de vouloir se remettre de son fou rire et Lupin commence à bégayer. Je me lève de la table, et sans saluer qui que ce soit, je sors de la Grande Salle. Je marche lentement, pour pouvoir repérer mon adoré, mais je ne le vois pas dans le couloir, et personne ne me tire derrière une statue.

'C'est moi que tu cherches ?', me chuchote une voix dans l'oreille.

Je sursaute sous le coup de surprise, puis souris à Jake. Il me prend dans ses bras, et m'embrasse.

XxX

Bien évidemment, Lynn, Helena, et Caro m'ont harcelée toute la semaine pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais j'arrivais toujours à éviter le sujet. Black a essayé de me tirer les vers du nez le jeudi soir, et Lupin a décidé de me bouder. Quant à Howard, j'avais l'impression qu'il était mal à l'aise quand je lui adressais la parole.

Mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Jake. Quand on était en public, il me saluait comme tous les autres jours. Puis, une fois que nous étions seuls, il m'embrassait comme s'il avait attendu ça toute la journée.

Ca a duré une semaine, mais malheureusement, j'ai arrêté de le voir pendant les pauses, vu que je devais travailler sur ma dissert' avec Caro. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu d'être dans les bras de Jake, je me suis retrouvée à la bibliothèque. On devait présenter les harpies devant la classe dans quelques jours, et comme notre présentation écrite était nulle, il fallait se rattraper avec l'oral.

Je griffonnais des mots qui devaient me rappeler ce que je devais dire, si j'oubliais quelque chose, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je me retrouvais dans les bras de Jake, ses lèvres sur les miennes, son nez dans mes cheveux, ma main dans les siens… C'était parfait.

'SILIMOUNA !'

Je sursaute, et regarde ma sœur, qui a l'air en colère. Mais ce n'est rien, comparé à la colère de Pince quand elle est venue à notre table.

'Dehors, toutes les deux !', siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Caro prend rageusement ses affaires, sans s'excuser auprès de la bibliothécaire, et sors. Je prends moi-même mon livre, et mon parchemin, et la suis, sans un regard vers Pince. Caro m'attend derrière la porte, et elle ne semble pas s'être calmée.

'Quoi ?', lui demandai-je.

'Tu fais exprès de ne pas m'écouter, ou t'es vraiment dans la lune au point d'ignorer que l'on te parle ?'

'Heu, c'est la deuxième hypothèse, la bonne.' , lui répondis-je d'un air désolé.

Elle soupire et jète ses cheveux en arrière.

'Bon, alors je vais le redire encore une fois. On doit répéter.'

Je lui souris.

'Ok. Viens.'

On marche dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans un couloir inconnu.

'Heu, tu te souviens du chemin ?', l'interrogeai-je en regardant autour de moi. Je ne reconnais rien.

'Pas vraiment… Je sais qu'on doit aller par là…'

Elle fait quelques pas dans le couloir, puis s'arrête.

'Ou pas…'

Je ris, et croise les bras, amusée.

'On fais quoi, maintenant ? On crie au loup ?'

Caro me sourit, et hoche la tête.

'Peut-etre qu'il nous entendra !'

'LUPIN !', crions-nous d'un coup.

Puis nous nous taisons, et écoutons le silence.

'Viens, on continue de chercher.', me dit ma sœur en continuant dans le couloir.

'Lupin !'

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on l'appelait, il était probablement dans le parc, ou dans son dortoir, loin de nous. Mais je trouvais ça ridiculement amusant !

On marche pendant un petit bout de temps en criant le nom du lycanthrope, quand enfin, on voit son ami Black passer un couloir.

'C'est vous qui appelez Remus comme ça ?', demande-t-il, étonné.

'Oui, on est perdues.', rit Caro.

'Tu sais où il est ?'

'Dans la classe que Dumbledore lui prête.', répond Black en souriant.

'C'est juste la.', ajoute le beau brun en désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

On le rejoint, et je reconnais de suite la peinture des gobelins. On n'était pas si loin du but, en fait…

Black nous ouvre la porte, et nous laisse passer devant. Lupin et Potter sont assis à une des deux tables présentes, des livres devant eux. Lupin lève la tête vers nous, et nous sourit.

'Pourquoi tu réponds pas quand on t'appelle, toi ?', sourit Caro.

'Parce que Sirius s'est levé avant moi.', répond Lupin.

'Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les filles ?'

'On a le droit d'être là, Orange.'

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'installe à côté de Potter, et regarde le titre des livres. Je grimace. Sortilèges…

'Vous avez bientôt fini ?', questionnai-je.

Black se met devant moi, et me sourit.

'Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux nous chasser ?'

'Parce qu'on a besoin du piano, et qu'on va faire beaucoup de bruit. On veut pas vous déranger.'

'Bien, on va…', débute Lupin en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

Je lui attrape le bras pour qu'il arrête son mouvement.

'Non, c'est pas grave, continuez. On s'arrangera ce soir, pour savoir qui utilise cette salle, et quand, d'accord ?'

Potter me sourit, tout comme Lupin.

'D'accord. On se voit ce soir, alors.'

'Bien…', fait ma sœur en allant vers la porte. Elle l'ouvre, et m'attend, avant de lancer aux Maraudeurs :

'Dites, il y en a pas un de vous qui voudrait nous accompagner ?'

Black ricane, et se lève.

'Ces femmes, aucun sens de l'orientation…'

XxX

Howard vient de passer devant moi, et m'a fait comprendre d'un signe de la tête que je devais le suivre. Je dis à Caro de m'attendre, et m'exécute. Howard se stoppe devant la statue de Dumbledore, et se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air grave, et inquiet.

'Ca va ?', l'interrogeai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

'Silou, est-ce que tu sors avec Jake ?'

Je rougis et ne réponds pas tout de suite.

'Heu, non, je…non.'

Howard grimace.

'Tu sors avec lui… Depuis quand ?'

Comprenant que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité, je souris.

'Une semaine et demie.'

Howard a l'air de réfléchir, puis soupire :

'C'est pour ça que vous m'avez abandonné à Pré-au-Lard, et que tu ne te promènes plus avec moi le soir. T'étais avec lui.'

Je prends un air désolé.

'Pardonne-moi, Howard.'

Il efface mon excuse de la main, et me regarde de son air grave.

'Silou, Jake n'est pas un garçon pour toi.'

Je suffoque, et hausse un sourcil.

'Comment ça, pas un garçon pour moi ?'

Il a l'air de remarquer que je m'énervais, et soupire de nouveau :

'Rendez-vous demain, dans la salle des trophées, après le dîner. Viens seule. Tu sauras tout. Et n'en parle surtout pas à Jake.'

Sur ces mots, il me tourne le dos, et s'en va.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

XxX

Le lendemain, je me réveille avec un poids sur le cœur, comme si je n'étais pas tranquille. Et je ne l'étais pas.

Je voulais savoir ce que Howard avait à me dire, et je voulais surtout revoir Jake, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Comme par hasard, cette journée est la plus longue de toutes, et c'est en regardant ma montre toute les cinq minutes que je remarque que le dîner est enfin fini. Je n'avais aperçu Jake que deux fois, mais il était toujours avec mon frère. Mais il me lançait des petits baisers imaginaires, et ça me faisait sourire.

Après le dîner, je tente d'abord d'échapper à Lynn et à Helena, ce qui me prend déjà pas mal de temps. Ensuite, je cours vers la salle des trophées. Arrivée dans le couloir, je me mets à marcher normalement pour reprendre mon souffle. Je me pose devant la porte de la salle, et me fige.

Il y a deux voix à l'intérieur. L'une est celle d'Howard.

L'autre, c'est celle de Jake.

Et ils parlent de moi.

**Hihihihi, j'aime le suspense **** Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, je l'envoie à ma béta dans quelque secondes, et vous l'aurez bientôt j'espère **

**Ensuite, je voudrais ma paye pour ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire, des reviews **** I love reviews ! **

**Et je vous aime aussi ! **

**L.C.**


	9. Chapitre 9: c'est facile a consoler, une

**C'est encore moi ! Oui, je poste vite, mais c'est parce que je serais pas la demain ! J'espère avoir pleiiin de review a mon retour **

**Shae21, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et je te donne la suite pour te remettre dans le bain ****Merci pour ta review !**

**Santera,merci beaucoup pour les compliments, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour continuer à écrire ****Gros bisous !**

**Titine ! Ca m'a fait plaisirs de voir que tu lis TOUTES mes fics ! Est-ce que je me suis faite une fan ****? En tout cas, ca me fais plaisirs de savoir que mes histoires te plaise, j'attends toujours tes review avec impatience ! Oui, je suis plus rapide a publier cette fic, parce qu'elle s'écris très vite, j'ai meme pas besoin de me forcer , alors que pour les autres… Bref, je te laisse avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

**Voila, jeunes gens, je vous donne le chapitre qui marque la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Je remercie encore une fois Parvati78 qui m'a corrigé. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et écarté tout objet pointu ou coupant de l'ordinateur, merci.**

Chapitre 9 : C'est facile à consoler, une grosse ?

J'étais figée, comme si on m'avait lancé un Stupéfix. Je me surpris même à avoir arrêté de respirer. Je m'avance d'un pas, et remarque que la porte est un peu ouverte. Je peux donc entendre ce que les garçons se disent.

'…, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile.', dit Jake d'une voix amusée.

'Et tu lui as dit ? Silou a le droit de savoir quelles sont tes intentions, Jake.'

Howard semble énervé. Je tente de rester immobile, pour qu'ils ne m'entendent pas. Howard doit sûrement savoir que je suis là, mais pas Jake.

'Pas tout de suite, répond Jake, j'attends qu'elle soit tellement amoureuse de moi qu'elle ne pourra rien me refuser.'

'Tout ça pour réaliser ton fantasme...', grogne Howard.

Jake rit.

'Howard, on ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait réaliser tes rêves? Moi, mes rêves, c'est devenir riche, voyager, et sortir avec des jumelles. Les deux. En même temps.'

Oh, non. Faites que j'aie mal entendu… pitié, non…

'Mais Caro ne sortira jamais avec toi !', rétorque Howard.

'C'est toi qui le dis. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai voulu cacher notre relation à tout le monde, toi y compris ? Pour que Carolinia me tombe dans les bras, sans qu'elle culpabilise pour sa sœur.'

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, puis reprend :

'Dommage que Silou ne ressemble pas à sa sœur… Je ne fais souvent pas la différence entre ses seins, ou un de ses bourrelets…'

Des larmes commencent à couler, et je pose ma main sur ma bouche pour ne produire aucun son.

'Elle est gentille, et tout, mais franchement… Caro est mieux.'

'Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont jumelles qu'elles sont pareilles.', dis Howard.

'Je sais, et c'est dommage. De toute façon, ce sont les seules que je connaisse, alors bon…' Jake rit. 'Et ce jeu est encore plus excitant quand je sais que je dois me cacher de Josh !'

'Jake, Silou est mon amie…', commence Howard, et Jake le coupe.

'Oui, je sais, j'avais remarqué ! Et t'as intérêt à la fermer, Howard, sinon t'auras affaire à moi.'

'Jake, Silou est mon amie.', répète Howard. 'Et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à cause de toi.'

'Elle n'en saura rien, Howard. Je sais ce que je fais. Je sors déjà avec Simone depuis 5 mois, et personne n'est au courant. En parlant d'elle, regarde ce que j'ai réussi à lui faire acheter. La classe, hein ?'

Simone ? Simone Gratz, de cinquième année ? Celle de Serdaigle ? C'est la seule Simone de l'école (à ma connaissance), et elle est réputée pour être très riche. Je me mords la lèvre, étouffant un gémissement.

'T'as beau être mon pote, tu me dégoûte.', fait Howard.

'Je suis jeune Howard, je ne vais pas me marier demain ! Je profite ! Tu devrais en faire autant !'

'Tu ne penses pas une seconde à Silou dans cette histoire ? Ou même à Simone ?'

'Ecoute, Simone est folle de moi, je lui fais faire ce que je veux. Et elle sait que je vais voir ailleurs. Quant à Silou, elle n'en est pas loin. Et puis, ça doit être facile à consoler, une grosse ! Un petit chocolat, de la viande, et elle est contente !'

J'entends des chaises bouger, et je sursaute.

'Bon, on n'est pas là pour parler de mes conquêtes. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?', demande Jake.

'Parler de tes conquêtes, justement.', répond durement Howard.

'Et tu me fais venir jusqu'ici pour ça ?', s'étonne Jake.

'Je voulais qu'on puisse parler tranquillement. Et surtout te dire que si tu ne parles pas à Silou, je le ferai.'

Il y a un petit silence, et Jake se met à rire.

'Howard, je pense que même si tu lui dis, elle ne te croiras pas.'

Il a raison. Si Howard me l'avait dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'aime trop Jake pour ça…

'Elle m'aime trop pour ça !', dit Jake, comme en écho à ce que je pensais. 'J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle avait des vues sur moi, c'est pour ça que c'était si facile de l'avoir. Et je compte bien me servir d'elle pour avoir sa sœur. Caro en vaut la peine ! Peut-être même qu'on pourra faire un ménage à trois !'

Jake ricane alors que Howard grogne des insultes.

'Caro dans le lit, et la grosse dans la cuisine !'

Ca y est, c'en est trop. Je lâche un gémissement, et mes larmes parcourent mes joues à toute vitesse, comme pour laisser de la place aux autres. J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal ! C'est comme si j'avais perdu trois années de ma vie dans un projet néfaste.

'Qu'est-ce que…'

Je lève la tête, et sanglote encore plus en rencontrant le regard de Jake. Je tente de reprendre le contrôle de mes larmes, et lève la tête.

'Espèce d'ordure !', hurlai-je.

Je lève la main et lui assène une gifle. Howard, qui était derrière Jake, m'attrape le bras alors que j'allais recommencer.

' Non, Silou.', me dit-t-il d'une voix douce.

'Tu savais…', fait Jake, qui n'a pas changé l'expression de son visage.

'Tu savais qu'elle était là.'

La rage lui déforme le visage, et il lance un regard noir à Howard.

'TU LE SAVAIS !'

Howard ne répond pas et me pousse à sortir du couloir. On fait quelques pas, quand j'entends Jake hurler une injure, avant de se jeter sur Howard. Comme ma vue est floue à cause des larmes, et que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui ce passe. Ce n'est que quand j'entends Howard gémir de douleur que je me mets à hurler.

'Lâche-le !', criai-je en sautant sur Jake.

Pour m'écarter, il me pousse avec son bras, mais je tiens bon. Cependant, la rage semble contrôler chacun de ses mouvements, parce qu'il me gifle avec le dos de sa main, tellement fort que je me retrouve par terre. Je tiens ma joue, surprise. Jake se fige. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Howard en profite pour lui donner un coup de poing qui le fait saigner du nez, et reculer.

'QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?'

Je ne me retourne pas, sachant que McGonagall arrive droit sur nous, avec son air sévère. Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je n'arrive plus à penser. Je sens quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule, mais je ne réagis pas. Je me contente de fixer le sol, toujours une main sur ma joue. Une main s'empare alors de mon bras, et me force à me lever. On me pousse à avancer, et je suis, sans un mot. J'entends McGo parler avec les deux garçons, et je ne distingue que la voix de Jake, dire que c'est Howard qui a commencé.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, j'entends mon prénom. Je lève lentement la tête vers Pomfresh, qui me regarde d'un air inquiet. Ses lèvres bougent, mais je ne veux rien entendre. Elle lance un regard sévère vers quelqu'un derrière moi, et lui crie quelque chose. Elle enlève ensuite ma main de ma joue, et soupire. Elle me pousse vers un lit puis s'en va. Je reste là, à fixer le lit.

_« Caro dans le lit, et la grosse, dans la cuisine ! »_

On ne nous considérera donc jamais comme des personnes séparées, Caro et moi ? Est-ce que, toute ma vie, je serai comparée à elle ?

_«_ _Je compte bien me servir d'elle pour avoir sa sœur. Caro en vaut la peine »_

C'est donc ça, mon rôle ? Aider les hommes à avoir ma sœur ? Est-ce qu'aucun homme ne m'aimera moi seule ?

'Miss Demonds ? Vous allez bien ?'

Je remarque enfin que Pomfresh est en train de soigner ma joue, et que, à côté d'elle, McGo me fixe, inquiète. J'hoche simplement la tête.

Pomfresh me colle quelque chose sur la joue, puis me parle d'une pommade. Je ne l'écoute pas vraiment, et me contente de la regarder. Puis elle me dit que je peux sortir, ce que je fais. Sans un regard pour Jake et Howard qui se font disputer par notre directrice de maison, je quitte l'infirmerie, et m'avance vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je ne veux qu'une chose pour l'instant. Mon lit.

_« Ca doit être facile à consoler, une grosse ! Un petit chocolat, de la viande, et elle est contente ! »_

Si seulement c'était vrai, Jake…

On m'attrape le bras. Je ne veux voir personne, mais je me tourne quand même pour plonger dans le regard bleu de mon grand frère Josh.

'Silou, t'as quoi à la joue ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, ça va pas ?'

Peut-être que j'aurais dû l'écouter… peut-être que mon frère a raison, et que je devrais m'éloigner des hommes.

Mon nez commence à piquer, et je sens des larmes monter. Josh pose sa main sur ma joue et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je les avais baissés…

'Silimouna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?', chuchote-t-il en caressant ma joue avec son pouce.

Je craque. J'ai besoin de pleurer. Recevoir de la tendresse après qu'on m'a brisé le cœur, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'ouvrir.

Alors je pleure. Mes tremblements font place à des spasmes, et ma respiration se fait saccadée. Mon frère me prend contre lui, et me serre dans ses bras. Il me murmure des mots rassurants à l'oreille, mais je n'arrive pas à l'entendre à cause du bruit que je fais. Je m'attache à lui comme à une bouée de secours, et mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Josh tombe avec moi, et il se retrouve à genoux, alors que je sanglote toujours contre son épaule. Je l'entends me parler, me demander qui m'a fait du mal, et surtout, me demander avec une voix suppliante ce qu'il doit faire pour que j'arrête de pleurer. J'entends d'autres voix, paniquées cette fois-ci. Josh leur dit d'aller chercher Caro.

_« Elle est gentille, et tout, mais franchement… Caro est mieux. » _

Je ne veux pas la voir…

Je le sens bouger, et me forcer à me lever. Je continue de pleurer, mais il me tire vers une classe, et me pose sur une chaise. Puis il s'accroupit et pose ses mains sur mes genoux.

'Silou, arrête, s'il te plaît.', me dit-il d'une voix douce et triste.

Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas.

_« Ca doit être facile à consoler, une grosse ! Un petit chocolat, de la viande, et elle est contente ! »_

Non, Jake, ça n'est pas si facile ! Je souffre ! Je souffre tellement que je ne sens plus rien. Je ne sens pas mon frère déposer un baiser sur le dos de ma main, je n'entends pas le cri de ma sœur en nous voyant. Je ne sens pas mon petit frère Nicolas poser une main sur ma tête. Je n'entends pas mon petit frère Colin demander pourquoi je pleure. Je ne vois pas tous mes frères et ma sœur au grand complet se mettre autour de moi.

Je ne vois que mes larmes couler, je ne sens que mon cœur se briser encore plus, et surtout, je ne pense qu'à Jake, qui ne m'aime pas.

Qui ne m'a jamais aimée.

Qui ne m'aimera jamais.

**J'ai dis, pas d'armes devant l'ordi, posez ca toute suite!**

**Mais laisser moi une review :-)**

**Bisous!**


	10. Chapitre 10: Chagrin d'amour

**Bonsoir ! Alors voici le chapitre 10 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire **

**Adja, merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise **

**Nessa, merci pour ta review ! T'inquiète pas, Jake va souffrire **** Gros bisous, et merci pour l'encouragement, haha !**

**Shae21,ne t'inquiète de rien, Silou remontera vite la pente, j'aime pas trop les personnages derpimé ! Quoi que… je suis sadique par moment, héhé…**

**Lucile, je suis contente que ça te plaise **

**Voila ! Je remercie aussi beaucoup ceux qui me rajoute à leur story alert, et ceux qui me mettent dans la liste de leur favoris ! Snif, je suis émue…**

**Et maintenant, espace PUB ! **

**Je veux vous presenter ma nouvelle fic, une Drago/OC ! Elle s'intitule « Malefoy, malgré moi… » et vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil !**

**Quant à l'autre, c'est une fic plus ancienne, que je n'ai pas encore fini ! je l'ai commencer à 16 ans (j'en ai 19 maintenant) et le style est… different… mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même **** Ca s'appelle : « Notre dernière année à Poudlard »**

**Voilà ! Now, enjoy !**

**Chapitre 10 : Chagrin d'amour**

Je ne me souviens plus trop comment j'ai vécu le reste de la semaine. Je me rappelle juste être allée voir Lupin et Black, leur avoir dit d'une voix morose que je ne viendrai pas aux cours. J'évitais Caro et Josh aussi, parce qu'il était souvent avec Jake (bien sûr, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé) ou Howard. Celui-ci avait essayé de me parler, mais je lui avais fait comprendre que je ne voulais voir personne.

Lynn et Helena connaissaient l'histoire, parce qu'elles ont dû me consoler quand Josh m'a ramenée au dortoir. Elles restaient tout le temps avec moi, et tentaient ce qu'elles pouvaient pour me faire rire, mais en ce moment, rien n'est assez.

Trois ans. J'avais aimé Jake pendant trois ans. J'avais ignoré tous les autres garçons autour de moi pour me concentrer sur lui. J'avais souffert en le voyant avec une autre fille. Je m'étais intéressée au Quidditch pour lui, alors que je n'aime pas ça. J'avais changé mes habitudes et mes itinéraires pour pouvoir le croiser dans les couloirs en allant en cours, ce qui m'avait valu plusieurs remarques à cause de mes retards. Mais je m'en fichais, parce que c'était pour lui…

Je lève la main vers ma joue, où le pansement est encore collé. Je me souviens qu'en me giflant, son anneau m'a griffé la joue, et que ça m'a fait saigner un peu. Je ne voulais pas voir l'égratignure. Ca ne ferait que refléter ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de moi.

Je me lave la figure, et sors de la salle de bain pour rejoindre mon lit, et m'y blottir.

'Silou, on va arriver en retard en cours.', me dit Helena d'une voix douce.

'Pas envie.', marmonnai-je dans mon coussin.

'Silou, debout.', m'ordonne Lynn.

Elle vient vers moi, et m'arrache mon coussin.

'Tu as déjà séché trois cours ces deux derniers jours, et ça ne va pas passer inaperçu longtemps.'

Je la sens s'approcher de moi, et me poser un bisou sur la joue.

'Montre à Jake que tu vas bien. Ne le laisse pas te descendre.'

'On y va. Rejoins-nous. S'il te plaît, Silou.', termine Helena en sortant.

Lynn passe une main dans mes cheveux, et se lève pour rejoindre la jolie métisse. Quand la porte se ferme sur elles, je me lève et vais vers la fenêtre. C'est Halloween, aujourd'hui.

Hier, j'ai dû présenter « Les harpies » en DCFM, avec Caro. Le professeur Scott a remarqué qu'on manquait de préparation. On n'était pas préparées du tout, en fait. On avait tout fait à la hâte, comme on a changé de sujet à la dernière minute, on n'avait que deux jours pour faire l'écrit, et avec ce qui s'est passé avec Jake, j'ai pas voulu voir Caro.

« _Caro dans le lit, et la grosse dans la cuisine ! »_

A chaque fois que je vois ma sœur, ou que je pense à elle, les phrases de Jake me reviennent. Elles reviennent plus fortes, en boucle et lentement. Ca fait un peu plus de trois jours que je l'évite. Je vois bien qu'elle a compris que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Jake, mais elle ne sait pas précisément quoi.

Bon, Lynn a raison ! Je vais être forte, et descendre pour aller en cours. Je n'ai pas faim, donc je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à la Grande Salle.

_« Dommage que Silou ne ressemble pas à sa sœur… Je ne fais souvent pas la différence entre ses seins, ou un de ses bourrelets … »_

Je ferme les yeux, et retiens mes larmes. Je le savais pourtant, que c'était bizarre que je lui plaise… Je suis qu'un énorme laideron…

J'enfile lentement mon uniforme, et pour une fois, je laisse mes cheveux lâchés et mets mes lunettes pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir mon état. Je sais que j'ai mauvaise mine. Mais bon, c'est normal, ça fait quatre jours que je ne mange plus, et que je ne fais que pleurer…

Je descends les escaliers, et trouve la salle commune vide. Tout le monde doit être en train de manger. Je marche donc jusqu'à mon premier cours de la journée, Métamorphose. Je me pose devant la classe, et attends.

Au bout de vingt minutes, durant lesquelles j'ai largement eu le temps de lâcher quelques larmes avant de les sécher à nouveau, la classe me rejoint. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, et salue les garçons. Helena me tend une lettre.

'Tiens, ton frère nous a apporté ça. Ca vient de ton père.'

Je prends l'enveloppe, et l'incruste entre mes livres pour ne pas que McGo la voit. Je remercie Helena d'un sourire et elle me répond d'un clin d'œil.

McGo arrive, et nous demande du silence. En me voyant, elle me lance un regard sévère, et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Elle va demander à me parler après le cours, j'en suis sûre…

Elle nous fait entrer, et à peine assise, j'ouvre l'enveloppe.

_Silimouna,_

_J'ai entendu dire que tu n'allais pas bien, Silimouna. Chacun de tes frères m'a envoyé un hibou en me disant qu'ils te voyaient de moins en moins. Chaque hibou que je t'envoie ne te trouve pas, et revient à la maison._

_C'est pour ça que cette fois-ci, j'envoie la lettre à Joshua, en espérant que tu l'auras._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ma puce ? Carolinia m'a appris que tu l'évitais, c'est vrai ? Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Est-ce que tu as de mauvaises notes à l'école ?_

Je souris. Mon père est trop mignon. Comme si j'allais pleurer parce que j'ai une mauvaise note…

_Ou est-ce que tu aurais des problèmes avec tes amies ? Est-ce qu'un garçon t'a fait du mal ? _

_Selon Emma, c'est sûrement ça. Elle dit que c'est de ton âge… Peut-être que je devrais me faire au fait que ma fille grandit, et qu'elle pleure pour des choses plus sérieuses que la perte de son doudou._

_Mais ne délaisse pas ta sœur, Silimouna, sa lettre n'avait rien de joyeux._

_Vous êtes mes filles, je vous aime, et je ne veux pas que vous soyez malheureuses._

_Lucas tenait à te faire part d'un petit mot :_

_« Silou, si c'est un garçon qui t'a fait du mal, dis moi qui c'est et je lui rendrai une petite visite. »_

_Est-ce que je dois préciser qu'il veut y aller en loup-garou ? Pourtant, il y tient vraiment. Il veut « lui faire une petite frayeur de rien du tout »._

_Répond à ma lettre, Silimouna, et va parler à ta sœur._

_Tu as un bisou de Sophie-Anna._

_Je t'aime._

_Papa._

J'ai envie de le voir. Mon père me manque. Et ma petite sœur Liz aussi. Vivement les vacances de Noël !

Je regarde où est McGo, et prends un parchemin pour répondre à mon père.

_Papa,_

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! C'était un petit coup de blues, c'est tout ! Aucun garçon dans l'histoire, ne va surtout pas dire ça à Josh, il me ferait chier toute l'année pour savoir qui et quand !_

_Si aucun de tes hiboux ne m'a trouvé, c'est parce que je pars toujours avant le courrier. J'ai pris cette habitude depuis le début de l'année. Et je n'évite pas Caro, c'est juste que je suis très occupée ! Comme on a raté notre dissertation de DCFM, on doit la refaire, mais cette fois-ci il faut la présenter aux autres classes ! D'après le professeur Scott, ça nous apprendra à délaisser notre travail ! Pffff…._

_Enfin bref, je bosse très dur pour avoir une bonne note !_

_Ne te chagrine pas pour moi, mon papa chéri, tu me connais, je suis forte !_

_Fais un gros bisou à Anna, Emma, Lucas et les petits pour moi, vous me manquez._

_Silou._

Cette lettre est un gros tas de mensonges, j'ai jamais vu ça. Ca pue la mytho à des kilomètres. Je voulais la ranger pour l'envoyer après le cours, avant de me rappeler de quelque chose.

_PS : Dis, tu pourrais demander une fiole de potion Tue-Loup à Lucas pour moi ? Je t'en prie, ne pose pas de question. Merci papa, je t'aime aussi !_

Voilà !

Je cache la lettre, et me concentre sur McGo. 'Fin, me concentre… Je la fixe, plutôt. Elle est debout, et donne son cours en tapotant de temps en temps le tableau avec sa baguette pour faire apparaître des phrases. Elle nous explique ce que nous allons apprendre à faire et comment le faire. Puis elle nous baratine avec l'histoire du sort, ainsi que l'inventeur, et les situations dans lesquelles on peut l'utiliser.

Je souris.

Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à Jake en écoutant ma prof. C'est peut-être ça, le truc. M'occuper l'esprit.

'Bien, maintenant c'est à vous. Je vais faire passer une boîte, vous y piocherez un rat, et le transformerez en chat. Plus tard, vous transformerez ce même chat en lion. Mais concentrez-vous d'abord sur la transformation en chat.', nous dit McGo en faisant léviter une boîte en carton. Celle-ci passe devant chaque élève qui y prend un rat, et le pose devant lui.

Mon rat à moi me fixe d'un air de défi, comme pour me dire : _Je sais pas pourquoi, mais toi, t'y arriveras pas._

Je prends ma baguette et le vise, avant même que McGo ne nous donne l'autorisation de commencer. Je me concentre sur ce que je dois faire, et prends une petite inspiration. Alors, tourner le poignet d'un demi-cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, monter doucement la main, baisser la baguette, et prononcer distinctement la formule, tout en pensant à l'aspect à prendre.

'_Félinis !_'

Je vois mon rat grandir, et j'ai la nette impression qu'il a des moustaches ! Je souris. Pour une première fois, je m'en sors plutôt bien !

'C'est bien, Miss Demonds, concentrez vous un peu plus et vous y arriverez !', me complimente McGo.

Je lui réponds par un sourire. Elle n'a pas l'habitude que je réussisse, et je suis contente de l'avoir rendue un peu fière de moi.

Le cours passe donc rapidement, alors que je m'acharne à transformer ce rat en quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un chat. Bien sûr, les miracles n'existent pas, et je ne réussis à créer qu'un rat blanc, très poilu, avec la même queue que Choupi, et des moustaches. J'ai même presque cru l'entendre miauler.

Je range mon livre, et m'apprête à rejoindre Lynn et Helena, quand McGo m'interpelle.

'Miss Demonds, puis-je vous parler ?'

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit…

Je fais signe a mes amies de partir devant, et rejoins McGonagall devant son bureau.

'Oui, Professeur ?', demandai-je poliment.

'Miss Demonds, j'ai l'impression que vous avez quelques soucis, non ?'

'Je ne vois pas lesquels, Professeur .'

Elle me regarde à travers ses lunettes qui tombaient légèrement sur son nez, lui donnant l'air encore plus sévère.

'Miss, vous avez séché plusieurs de vos cours, et la dernière fois que je vous ai vue, c'était après cette histoire entre Tonnors et Arrows. Et vous aviez l'air dans un état assez grave. Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?'

Elle a l'air inquiète. Je l'aime bien, cette femme. Elle est sévère, stricte, et très à cheval sur les règles, mais si elle ne l'était pas, elle ne serait pas McGo.

'Tout va pour le mieux, professeur. Merci.'

Elle me sourit et me dit que je peux partir. Puis elle me rappelle de nouveau.

'Miss, je pense que vous devriez reprendre vos cours avec messieurs Black et Lupin. Vous en avez besoin si vous voulez réussir votre année.'

'Oui, Professeur. Je le ferai.'

Dans le couloir, pendant que je cherche mon emploi du temps dans mes livres, une voix m'appelle . Je m'arrête, et prends une grande inspiration. Howard.

'Silou, attends !'

Je me tourne vers lui, et essaye d'étirer mes muscles pour former un sourire naze sur mon visage.

'Salut Howard.'

Il s'arrête à côté de moi et me dévisage, ce qui me fait rougir un peu.

'On dirait que tu es malade, tu vas bien ?', me demande-t-il, inquiet.

'Oui, Howard, je vais bien. Et toi ?', dis-je en reprenant ma recherche.

'Je vais bien … Jake ne me parle plus, Josh me harcèle tous les matins pour savoir ce qui ne va pas, et Carolinia me suspecte de t'avoir blessée, et me lance des piques dès que possible.'

Il le dit avec un sourire, mais je sais qu'il doit en souffrir.

'Je suis désolée, Howard.'

Je le regarde, et il à l'air étonné.

'Je suis désolée d'être la cause de tes problèmes. Si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de Jake, tu n'aurais jamais eu à le trahir, tu n'aurais jamais eu à mentir à Josh, et tu aurais pu t'entendre avec Caro. Je suis désolée.'

Il me regarde, bouche bée. Puis il secoue la tête.

'Silou, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Jake n'est qu'un idiot, qui ne te méritait pas, et je voulais t'éviter ce qu'il avait prévu. Et je respecte ton choix de garder le silence sur cette affaire, donc je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Silou, tu es une fille géniale, et bourrée de qualité, et je suis content d'être ton ami. Ne doute jamais de ça.'

Je sens une larme couler, et je lâche mes livres pour lui sauter dessus. Je le prends dans mes bras, et Howard serre les siens autour de moi.

'Merci Howard.', chuchotai-je, la voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Merci mon Dieu de m'avoir donné un ami aussi fidèle.

XxX

'Lupin ?'

Remus Lupin était assis entre ses amis dans un coin de la bibliothèque, et je m'étais faufilée derrière lui. Il se tourne, et me regarde de haut en bas, avant de froncer les sourcils.

'Ca va, Silou ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.'

'C'est vrai Silou, tu as une petite mine.', me dit Black en me fixant.

Je souris.

'T'occupe, Green. Lupin, tu pourrais recommencer à me donner cours dès demain ?'

Lupin me sourit, et hoche la tête.

'Bien sûr, Silou. A demain 18 heures, alors ?'

'Et moi je te vois donc jeudi, Silou ?', me demande Black en me faisant un clin d'œil.

'Oui, j'en serais heureuse.', lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais son sourire se fane un peu, et il a l'air encore plus inquiet.

Je leur fais un dernier sourire, puis sors de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la classe que Dumbledore nous a prêtée. J'entre, et y retrouve le magnifique piano de monsieur Flamel. Je m'assoie sur le tabouret qui va avec le piano, et passe mon index sur les touches. J'enfonce l'une d'elle, et ferme les yeux en entendant le son sortir du piano. M'occuper l'esprit. Je devais tout faire pour ne pas penser à Jake. Quoi de meilleur que de me concentrer sur mes cours, ou alors sur le piano. En plus, j'ai une surprise à préparer pour Lucas, et il ne reste qu'un mois et demi pour créer une mélodie qu'il aimera.

Je pose mes doigts sur le piano, et joue d'abord un petit air de Mozart. Je ferme les yeux, et laisse la musique m'entraîner, avant de passer à une mélodie que j'aime beaucoup (NdA : Je pense à « River Flows in You » de Yiruma. Mon morceau de piano préféré) et que j'ai appris à jouer en entrant à Poudlard . C'est la berceuse de ma petite sœur Anna, et de Lia, la fille de Lucas. Dés que je joue la mélodie, elles se taisent, quoi qu'elles fassent. Je la jouais donc en pensant à elles. Quand je termine, je laisse mes doigts sur le piano, et ouvre doucement les yeux. Je remarque un mouvement sur ma gauche, et me retourne pour faire face à Lupin.

'C'est… heu, c'est très beau.', dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ne réponds pas, et me contente de le fixer. Il a encore son sac qui pend à son épaule, et ses livres entre ses bras.

'Je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça, mais je pensais pas que tu serais là, et James et Sirius ne me laissent pas travailler. Je… je vais te laisser, je vais…' fit-il en rougissant un peu.

Je souris.

'Reste Loupin, tu ne me déranges pas. Moi par contre, je vais te déranger.', dis-je en retournant vers mon piano.

'Si tu joues, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Tu joues très bien.'

'Merci Loupin .', fis-je simplement. Je l'entends s'installer à une table, et je tente d'oublier sa présence.

Ce n'est que quand j'entends le grattement de sa plume sur son parchemin que mes doigts recommencent à jouer. Je joue d'abord une mélodie incertaine, puis m'arrête. Je repense aux paroles de la chanson d'Emma, et recommence, fredonnant en même temps. Au bout d'une heure, je ne suis arrivée à rien, et soupire. Je me lève, m'étire, et me tourne vers le lycanthrope, qui me regarde.

'Quelque chose ne va pas ?', me demande-t-il en hochant la tête vers le piano.

'Oui, je suis en panne d'inspiration.'

'Ah, pour une artiste, c'est un problème.', me sourit-il.

Je lui rends son sourire, et m'installe en face de lui.

'Bon, faudrait qu'on trouve un arrangement pour cette salle, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Loupin ?'

'Oui, je suis d'accord. La dernière fois qu'on devait le faire, je ne t'ai pas trouvée.'

C'est normal, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour savoir ce que Howard avait à me raconter sur Jake, à ce moment-là…

'Bien, alors disons que lundi, mercredi, vendredi et samedi soir, cette salle est pour moi. Le reste du temps, elle est à toi, d'accord ?', lui proposai-je.

'Ca me va.', accepta-t-il avec un sourire.

'Bien. Bonne soirée, Lupin.', fais-je en me relevant, et en sortant de la classe.

Je me mords la lèvre en fermant la porte. Je n'arriverai à rien sans ma sœur. Il faut qu'elle soit là pour répéter avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas la regarder dans les yeux sans penser à Jake… Je dois être forte. Pour mon père, pour Emma, pour Lucas, pour mes amies, et surtout pour moi.

XxX

Le lendemain, je me suis levée très tôt, comme d'habitude depuis l'histoire avec Jake. Je me suis lavée, habillée, puis j'ai réveillé Lynn et Helena, avant de partir pour la Grande Salle. C'est la première fois, depuis cinq jours que je ne venais plus, picorant la nourriture que me ramenaient Lynn et Helena. Mais je dois me reprendre en main. Lynn a raison, je ne dois pas montrer à Jake que cela m'affectait.

Je m'assois à ma table, et regarde la nourriture d'un air dégoûté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les œufs brouillés me donnent envie de vomir. Et les crêpes… beurk, je ne savais pas qu'elles étaient si sucrées. Est-ce que la confiture a toujours eu cette couleur ?

'Mange, Silou.'

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers Josh, qui s'est assis à coté de moi. Il me fait un sourire bienveillant, et me tend une tartine recouverte de chocolat. Je la prends et la garde dans ma main alors que je l'interroge.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis la dernière fois.', me dit-il en me regardant fixement. 'Ca va ?'

'Je vais bien, merci Josh.'

'Mange cette tartine au lieu de jouer avec, Silimouna.', me lance-t-il avec un sourire.

Je soupire et porte la tartine à ma bouche. Je mâche lentement, et soudain, je me fige.

_« Et puis, ca doit être facile à consoler une grosse ! Un petit chocolat, de la viande, et elle est contente !' »_

Jake vient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, suivi de près par Simone Gratz. Il ne lui accorde pas un regard, mais Simone lui lance une œillade langoureuse, et je me mords la lèvre. J'ai été aveugle, tellement aveugle. Je détourne le regard, et remarque que Josh était en train de me parler.

'…que je suis parfois trop sur toi, et sur Caro. Je sais que je vous empêche parfois de vivre, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Silou, tu sais, depuis le départ de Daniela, je me suis promis que plus aucun membre de ma famille ne souffrirait. Surtout Caro et toi. Vous êtes celles qui avez le plus souffert de cette histoire, et je ne veux pas vous revoir tristes à nouveau.'

Il a l'air un peu gêné de m'ouvrir son cœur, et je lui souris, l'encourageant. Daniela, c'est notre mère. Mais comme on ne la considère plus comme telle, on l'appelle tout simplement par son prénom.

'Te voir pleurer m'a prouvé que je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous protéger. Je peux seulement vous aider à devenir plus fortes.'

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

'Merci, Josh.'

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, et je le sens sourire.

'Néanmoins, pas de garçon avant tes 30 ans.'

Je ris, et le pousse.

'Tu t'es pris pour qui, mon père ? Est-ce que Papa et toi auriez échangé vos corps ?'

Il ne répond pas, et me sourit. Puis son sourire se crispe un peu.

'Silou, tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?'

'Non.', répondis-je tout simplement.

'D'accord. Mais n'évite plus Caro. Elle le vit très mal.', achève-t-il en se levant.

Il repasse une dernière fois sa main dans mes cheveux, et part rejoindre Howard, qui était assis à la table des Serdaigle. Celui-ci me fait un signe de la main, et je lui retourne un clin d'œil.

Helena et Lynn me rejoignent, et je vois à leur sourire qu'elles sont contentes que je me prenne en main. On discute (ou plutôt, elles parlent, et je les écoute) et Lynn nous coupe pour faire un signe de tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Caro se tient dans l'encadrement, avec ses amies de dortoir. Je vois à sa tête que ça ne va pas fort. Ses cheveux sont attachés, elle ne s'est pas maquillée, et elle semble un peu triste.

C'est ma faute. Je l'ai fait payer pour ce que Jake m'a fait, et ce n'était pas juste de ma part. Je me lève donc un peu de mon siège, et fait des grands signes de la main vers elle. Plusieurs personnes se tournent vers moi, pour voir pourquoi je gesticulais dans tout les sens, et Caro me remarque enfin. Je vois de suite que son visage reprend des couleurs, quand elle sourit, soulagée. Elle court presque vers moi, et s'assied à mes côtés.

_« Dommage que Silou ne ressemble pas à sa sœur… »_

Aucune de nous ne parle, on se contente de se regarder.

_« Elle est gentille, et tout, mais franchement… Caro est mieux. »_

Je la sens me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me sert contre elle, et je lui rends faiblement son étreinte.

'Raconte-moi, Minou.'

Je secoue la tête dans ses bras, et je vois, par-dessus son épaule, Lupin me sourire. Je le lui rends, puis m'écarte de ma sœur.

'Laisse tomber, c'était juste un coup de blues. On doit répéter pour la chanson, Caro.', lançai-je directement, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas insister.

'Oui, je sais, on est à la bourre.', fait Caro en se mordant la lèvre. 'Tu es pâle, tu es sûre que ça va ?'

'Oui, Caro. On se retrouve après, dans la classe avec le piano. Vers 16 heures, ça te va ?'

'D'accord.'

Elle me lance un petit regard, puis me prend à nouveau dans ses bras.

'Tu m'a manquée.', me chuchote-t-elle avant de me lâcher.

'Mange un peu, ça te fera du bien.', ajoute-t-elle avant de se lever, et partir.

**Je vous aimes !**

**L C**


	11. Chapitre 11: le plus beau des regards

**Salut ! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai tardé avant d'envoyé le chapitre à ma béta (Parvati78 que je remercie encore est toujours) et elle n'avait pas trop le temps ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait patientez ! Les chapitres 12, 13 et 14 sont envoyés à Parvati78, donc s'il y a des retards cette fois, vous savez qui blâmer -)**

**Moajackspa (dont la fic « je t'aime, moi non plus » est géniale), il y a plein de Jake sur terre malheureusement ! Et Silou n'aime pas les régimes… **

**Silou : Nope. Je tiens jamais plus de deux jours de toute façon…**

**Chippie : Ouais, ça…**

**Silou : Pas de commentaire.**

**FOURCHETTE ! Le retour de ma Fourchette, ça fait plaisirs !**

**Silou : j'ai rien compris à ses prédictions… je dors en Divination, moi.**

**La Chippie : Elle voulait dire, que tu te rendras compte de Remus n'est pas gay, que Jake va le payer, que tu tomberas amoureuse à nouveau, et que deviendra copine avec elle.**

**Silou : Ah… ca veux dire que je peux de nouveau répondre au review moi-même ?**

**La Chippie : Je suppose…**

**/Le personnage pousse l'auteur de sa chaise, et s'installe derrière le clavier/**

**Merci Fourchette ! Viens donner cours à Poudlard, la Divination est faite pour toi ! Et Lupin EST gay !**

**Shae21, n'est-ce pas que mon parrain porte un beau prénom ! Et bein en plus il est beau gosse, ca je te l'assure ! Et oui, je remonte la pente, je suis à Gryffondor quand même !**

**Titine, la fan ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'aime dit donc ! Le club anti-Jake, tu signe par une review après -) Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qu'Howard fait avec Jake…**

**Nessa, merci pour ta review ! Oui, Josh me lâche enfin un peu, même si il est encore sur mon dos de temps en temps, mais bon, c'est mon frère. Et pourquoi tout le monde me dit que je dois me mettre avec Loupin ? Il est GAY ! G-A-Y !**

**ZiaGranger , c'est sur, une sœur c'est irremplaçable **** merci pour ta review (et oui, Yiruma est un pianiste hors pair, c'est mon idole !)**

**Voilààààààààà ! Les RAR sont plus longs que le chapitre, j'ai l'impression… **

**Chapitre 11 : Le plus beau des regards**

J'ai essayé de rester concentrée pendant les cours, et ça m'a aidée à ne pas penser à Jake. Je me suis remise à prendre les couloirs qu'il n'empruntait pas, et j'ai réussi à ne pas le croiser de la journée.

Après mes cours, je suis allée retrouver Caro dans la classe avec le piano. Je devrais lui donner un nom à cette classe… La Classe. Heu, oui, pas super original, mais c'est qu'une classe après tout.

Une fois dans La Classe, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé. En tout cas, j'essayais de ne pas laisser Caro prendre la parole, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas m'interroger. Je sentais qu'elle se retenait, mais je la remerciais de ne pas insister.

On a un peu avancé avec la chanson, mais pour l'instant on n'a que des petits bouts de partitions, que nous devions relier. Et il ne fallait pas trop forcer sur la voix de Caro, sinon ça ne donnerait rien de beau. Et puis nous devions faire attention à respecter les paroles d'Emma, et cela demandait beaucoup de travail.

A 17h50, je quitte ma sœur pour aller retrouver Lupin dans la classe de Sortilèges. Il m'attendait déjà, et me sourit quand j'entre dans la salle.

'Bonsoir Silou.'

'Salut, Loupin.'

Je m'installe comme d'habitude en face de lui, et attends les instructions de Monsieur. J'attends qu'il sorte le livre, comme d'habitude, mais au lieu de ça, il me fixe. Je le laisse me regarder pendant un petit moment, puis lève un sourcil.

'Un problème, Lupin ?'

'Non, non.'

Il rougit et se baisse vers son sac pour prendre le livre. Puis il l'ouvre, et je le vois me lancer un rapide regard avant de se détourner tout aussi rapidement.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lupin ?', demandai-je en croisant les bras.

Je le vois soupirer, et relever un petit regard timide vers moi.

'Je me demandais… si tu allais bien. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, cette semaine. Aujourd'hui ça avait l'air d'aller mieux, mais bon… je, heu, ben, si tu as besoin de parler…'

Qu'est-ce que…

'Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?', questionnai-je, assez surprise.

Il me fait un sourire.

'Bien sur, Silou, je t'apprécie, tu sais.'

Et ben ça…

'Merci Loupin, ça me touche. Mais je vais bien.', lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Il me rend mon sourire, et commence son cours. Je le regarde m'expliquer avec des gestes, faire une démonstration, et m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Et moi, je le regarde. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Remus Lupin était si mignon.

Il a les cheveux châtain clair, qui reflètent un peu de doré quand la lumière de la classe traverse sa crinière. Ses yeux noisette, avec cet anneau doré autour de chaque pupille. Comme la pleine lune est encore loin, l'anneau est si fin qu'il ne se voit presque pas. Je sais qu'il commencera à prendre plus de place trois jours avant la pleine lune, et trois jours après. C'est toujours comme ça avec Lucas.

Lupin a une cicatrice sur la joue droite, et une autre qui traverse un peu son œil gauche. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas remarquer ça avant ?

Il a des cernes qui le vieillissent un peu. On lui donnerait facilement vingt ans, alors qu'il n'en a que dix-sept, ou dix-huit.

'Tu as quel âge, Lupin ?'

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase, et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas trop compris ce que je lui ai dit.

'Mon âge ? J'ai eu 18 ans il y a un mois.', répond-il en fronçant les sourcils. 'Pourquoi ?'

'Comme ça, pour savoir.'

'Bien, alors, heu… donc, comme tu l'entends, le sort ressemble beaucoup à…'

Quand il est concentré, il a une petite ride sur le front, et je remarque que ses yeux lisent rapidement le contenu de la feuille qu'il m'explique. Il est chou…

Bon, je vais quand même l'écouter un peu, sinon ça ne sert à rien que je lui fasse perdre son temps.

'Alors, tu vas essayer avec celui-ci, d'accord ?'

Merde, il a dit quoi avant ?

'Heu, d'accord…. Essayer quoi ?', demandai-je, gênée.

Je me mords la lèvre quand je l'entends soupirer.

'Je savais que tu ne m'écoutais pas.'

Il referme son livre, se laisse tomber en arrière dans son siège et croise les bras.

'Pourquoi me faire venir, si c'est pour perdre ton temps, Silou ?'

Il n'a pas l'air énervé… peut-être un peu agacé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille vraiment. Je décide donc de lui dire la vérité.

'Pour m'occuper l'esprit.'

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, et hausse un sourcil. Je soupire.

'Cette semaine a été difficile pour moi, Lupin. Et la seule manière que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas y penser, c'est de me concentrer sur autre chose. C'est-à-dire mes cours, et la musique.'

'Je comprends. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aidé ce soir. Ni pour ton cours, ni pour ton besoin d'oublier.'

'Au contraire, Lupin. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à… Bref.', terminai-je avec un sourire. ' Si on y allait ?'

'Oui, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de rester ici, si c'est pour ne rien faire.', me sourit Lupin. 'Et appelles moi Remus, je préfère.'

'Bien.'

Dans la salle commune, je peux voir que Potter et Evans se tripoter gentiment près du feu. A côté, Pettigrow et Black disputent une partie de cartes, et de temps en temps, Black lance des regards dégoûtés vers le couple.

'Depuis quand ils sont ensemble, eux ?', interrogeai-je Remus, alors qu'il rentre après moi.

Il regarde le couple, puis sourit.

'Depuis la soirée d'Halloween.'

'Je pensais qu'Evans détestait Potter ?', dis-je en le suivant vers eux.

'Oui, mais Lily a enfin compris que James n'était pas si mal que ça…', répond-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

'Bonsoir Silou !', lance Black en nous voyant.

Il abandonne rapidement Pettigrow, et nous rejoint alors que je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir pour voir ce que faisaient mes amies.

'Comment tu vas ?'

'Je vais bien, merci.'

C'est bizarre, il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Il me regarde de haut en bas, puis me sourit.

'Tu fais une partie de cartes avec nous ?', me demande-t-il en me traînant déjà vers le petit gros.

'En fait, j'allais rejoindre…'

'Tu feras équipe avec moi !', me coupe-t-il, comme un imbécile heureux.

J'entends Remus soupirer, un peu exaspéré par l'attitude de son ami.

C'est ainsi que j'entame une partie de cartes avec les trois Maraudeurs encore célibataires ('Fin, je crois, Black n'a rien dit à ce sujet), et que je bats, aux côtés de Black, Remus et Pettigrow. Après notre victoire, Black se met à narguer ses amis en dansant autour d'eux, tout en chantant qu'il était le champion. Remus lève les yeux au ciel, et Pettigrow boude.

Ce n'est que quand Evans se décide à aller dormir que Potter nous rejoint.

'Bonsoir Demonds !', me salue-t-il.

'Salut Potter.'

Je lui offre un sourire, avant de me lever.

'Je vous laisse, les enfants. Je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi.'

'Non, attends, il nous faut un arbitre pour la prochaine partie de cartes !', me retient Black. 'James est un vrai tricheur quand il s'y met !'

Je ris quand Potter saute sur Black, le plaque par terre et lui dit :

'Demande pardon à ton maître, Black !'

'Jamais !'

'Demande pardon, ou tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances !'

'Jamais !', se contente de hurler Black d'un air dramatique.

Potter commence donc à le chatouiller, et Black éclate de rire tout en essayant de pousser son ami.

'Demande pardon, créature démoniaque !'

'Jamais !'

Mon rire redouble quand Pettigrow rejoint Potter pour torturer Black. A deux contre lui, il n'a aucune chance, et Black l'a bien compris. C'est pour ça qu'il se tourne, comme il le peut, vers Remus.

'Lunard , aide-moi !'

'Bien sur que non, Patmol.', lui dit Lupin avec un sourire sadique.

Il prend un livre, l'ouvre, et fait semblant de lire. Black tente encore une fois de repousser Potter, et arrive à le faire tomber. Il en profite pour sauter sur ses pieds, et courir dans la salle commune, sous le rire des autres élèves. Potter se met à le poursuivre, et quand Black passe devant moi, j'attends que Potter arrive à ma hauteur, et tends le pied.

'AAAH, Demonds ! Tu m'a fait un croche-pied !'

'Ouais ! Merci Silou !', s'exclame Black.

Potter se lève, un sourire aux lèvres, et Black me saute dessus.

'Merci ! Le vilain monsieur voulait me faire du mal !', dit-il en pointant Potter du doigt et en lui lançant un regard noir.

Je souris et décide de rentrer dans son jeu. Je lui prends la tête, l'appuie contre mon épaule et lui caresse les cheveux.

'Ssshhhh, Maman est là, c'est fini.'

Black me serre contre lui, et fait semblant de pleurer, alors que je continue de lui dire que je le protégerai du vilain monsieur. Potter commence à donner des coups de pied à Black, et Black se met à sangloter encore plus. J'essaye tant bien que mal de garder mon sérieux, et protège Black des coups de son ami. Jusqu'à ce que j'éclate de rire, et que je lâche Black, qui saute sur son ami, et le plaque par terre à son tour.

'VENGEAAANCE !', crie-t-il avant de commencer à chatouiller Potter.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se calment enfin, et je leur souhaite une bonne nuit, après que Black m'aie dit que j'étais la meilleure des mamans.

Dans le dortoir, Lynn et Helena avaient décidé de s'occuper d'elles, vu le nombre de produits de beauté étalés un peu partout sur les lits. Helena tenait d'ailleurs une bande de cire sur la jambe de Lynn.

'Ah, Silou ! Tu étais où, tout ce temps ?'

'En bas.', répondis-je simplement en me déshabillant.

Je me mets à rire quand je revois la scène entre Potter et Black, et je vois mes copines me sourire.

'On ne te demandera pas pourquoi tu ris, mais on est contentes que tu le fasses de nouveau.', me sourit Helena.

Je lui rends son sourire, et m'installe dans mon lit.

XxX

Le lendemain, je reçois enfin la réponse de mon père, suivie d'un petit paquet.

_Silimouna,_

_Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux, Carolinia et Joshua me l'ont confirmé, et j'en suis encore plus heureux !_

_Je joins ici la potion que tu voulais, j'espère juste que tu en feras bon usage. _

_Je t'aime, ma fille._

_Papa_

Je déchire le papier autour du paquet, et ouvre la boîte. Le liquide vert de la potion Tue-Loup est dans une des petites fioles que Lia (la fille de Lucas) avait décorée pour son père.

« Pour que ça soit plus amusant quand il boira ! »

Ben, tiens… J'espère que Lupin trouvera ça amusant…

Je scanne la table à la recherche des Maraudeurs, et les trouve au milieu, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, Evans est à côté de Potter. Ca me fera toujours bizarre de ne plus la voir lui donner une gifle… Je dis à Lynn et Helena que je reviens, et me lève de table pour rejoindre Remus. Je m'assois entre lui et Black.

'Salut les gars !', dis-je en prenant une pomme.

'Bonjour maman !', me répond Sirius, moqueur.

'Salut fiston. Remus, je peux te parler ?', demandai-je en me levant.

Lupin me sourit et se lève sans poser de questions. Je l'emmène près de la porte qui mène vers l'extérieur, et regarde s'il n'y a personne autour de nous.

'Un problème, Silou ?'

'Non, non. Je voulais te donner quelque chose. Pour te remercier des cours que tu me donnes.'

Je fouille dans ma poche, et lui tends la fiole. Il la regarde d'abord sans comprendre.

'C'est un filtre d'amour. Je veux que tu deviennes fou de moi.', lançai-je, la mine sérieuse.

Je ris en voyant son visage devenir rouge, et secoue la tête.

'T'inquiète Loupin, je plaisante. C'est une potion Tue-loup.', terminai-je en chuchotant.

La pleine lune est dans une semaine, il aura donc largement le temps de la boire.

J'attends donc une réaction de la part du lycanthrope, et reste là, la main tendue, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant le visage de Lupin changer de mimique toute les secondes. Il ouvre enfin la bouche, mais il bégaie.

'T…tu…t…c'est…t…'

'Ouais ok… Allez, tiens.', dis-je en lui déposant la fiole dans la main. 'Bonne journée, Loupin.'

Je repars en direction de la Grande Salle, le laissant derrière moi. Je souris. J'espère que ça lui a fait plaisir !

XxX

Le soir même, je me trouve dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Je prends un bout de frite, la coince entre mes dents, et la mâche lentement. Je n'ai pas faim du tout.

_« Dommage que Silou ne ressemble pas à sa sœur… Je ne fais souvent pas la différence entre ses seins, ou un de ses bourrelets… »_

Je ferme les yeux, et tente d'oublier Jake. Ce qui est très difficile, vu qu'en face de moi, à l'autre table, est assise Simone, sa copine. Et en suivant son regard, je tombe sur Jake, qui est en pleine discussion avec mon frère.

Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour continuer à parler avec mon frère avec la conscience tranquille…

'Salut Minou !'

Je sens ma sœur se poser à côté de moi, et saluer mes amies.

'Comment tu vas, ma Silou ?'

'Bien Caro. Quoi de neuf ?'

Et voilà, ça suffit. Ma sœur est un vrai moulin à paroles, et ça ne changera pas. Mais d'un côté c'est bien comme ça, je n'ai pas trop envie de lui parler, et elle fait son monologue à merveille !

_« Elle est gentille, et tout, mais franchement… Caro est mieux. »_

'Et tu sais ce que je me demandais ?', me demande ma sœur quelque part dans la « discussion ».

'Quoi ?', la questionnai-je en jouant avec ma boule de glace.

'Je me demandais pourquoi Lupin te regarde depuis tantôt.'

Je lève la tête, cherche Remus du regard, et le trouve caché entre Black et Pettigrow. Il a l'air de me fixer, et je pense que c'est la première fois, depuis que je le connais, que nos regards se croisent pour de vrai. Les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'est pas tout de suite rendu compte que je lui rendais son regard, mais l'air vague fit vite place à un regard plus doux. Il me sourit, et penche un peu la tête sur le côté, sans me lâcher du regard.

Il a vraiment, mais vraiment de très beaux yeux… le plus beau des regards…

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil, et je le vois mimer un « merci » avec ses lèvres. Il parle de la potion, sûrement. Je lui souris, fait un « de rien » avec ma main, et détourne le regard.

C'est fou qu'en 6 ans, je n'aie jamais remarqué que Remus Lupin était vraiment un beau garçon…

**Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plu ! **

**La Chippie me fait dire que cette histoire comportera 26 chapitres, épilogue inclus. Elle écrit un chapitre par jour, et finira donc dans 2 semaines. Après, tout dépendra de la Béta, et du pc !**

**Mais elle postera 2 chapitres par semaine minimum, vos reviews lui font tellement plaisirs qu'elle en veut plus en postant plus vite ! Donc vous devez la rapidité à vos propres reviews =)**

**Bisous !**

**Silou.**


	12. Chapitre 12: L'invitation

**Bonsoir ! Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ? Alors je poste le chapitre 12, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je vous laisse avec Silou, moi je vais me reposer, j'en peux plus !**

**Salut les gars ! Alors, les reviews :**

**Nessa, oui, je me rends compte que Remus est mignon, tout comme la moitié des mecs de Poudlard. Comme j'aimais Jake, je ne voyais que lui, mais maintenant… Merci pour ta review !**

**Royale Fourchette, merci beaucoup, je suis contente aussi d'être amie avec les 4 débiles profonds, ils sont gentils quand ils veulent ! Thanks pour ta review, tes prédictions me font très plaisirs ! Espérons que tu ne prédises pas ma mort…**

**Moajackspa, qu'est-ce qui va trop vite à ton gout ? Chippie pense que c'est le fait du rapprochement entre Remus et moi (je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde en fait tout un plat) elle dit qu'elle ne comptait pas nous foutre ensemble tout de suite. … Attends, quoi ? Moi et LUPIN ?**

**Shae21, je suis contente de te faire rire ! En espérant que tu trouveras le reste tout aussi amusant ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Ma Titine que j'aime, Remus est gay. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille. Et puis, comme on dit, tous les gays, sont mignon. Et mon inventrice est flattée par ton compliment ! **

**VOILA ! Maintenant, lisez !**

**Chapitre 12 : L'invitation**

_Silou Demonds 26 novembre 1977_

_6ème année, Gryffondor_

_**Interrogation n°3 : Sortilèges **_

_**Dans quel contexte utilise-t-on le « Reducto » ?**_

… _Quand je veux réduire quelque chose ? Le contexte ? Ben… J'ai deux grosses valises, et c'est trop lourd pour moi, alors j'utilise le Reducto…Ca les rend mini, alors je les mets dans ma poche… _

_**Quel sort a inventé Greta Hubble ?**_

_Qui ça ?_

_**Vous êtes en train de marcher sur une route pleine de cailloux. Quel sort utiliserez-vous pour vous faciliter le trajet ? Argumentez.**_

_Je… heu… je prends un balai et je les survole, non ? Aaaaah, non, c'est le sort qui m'a explosé à la gueule en septembre ! Voilà, c'est celui-là ! Je choisirai celui-là parce qu'il est bien !_

_**Complétez : « Le sortilège d'oubli est interdit quand… »**_

… _on ne veut pas oublier quelque chose ?_

_**Expliquez, en environ 10 lignes, comment faire les sortilèges informulés.**_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

_Je demanderai à Lupin quand je le verrai =D_

Je suis dans la merde pour cette interro…

XxX

'Miss Demonds, T.', dit le petit Flitwick en posant ma copie sur ma table.

Je le savais…

'Miss Demonds, vous viendrez me voir après le cours.'

'Bien, Professeur.'

Lupin ne va pas être content non plus… Il m'a proposé son aide quand « j'étudiais » mes Sortilèges, mais j'avais refusé, parce que « C'est pas si difficile ! ». Tu parles ! Je ne sais toujours pas qui est cette Greta Truc !

Comme d'habitude, j'essaye de me concentrer sur Flitwick pour ne pas me mettre à penser à Jake. Ca fait un mois pile que je connais la véritable nature de l'homme que j'ai aimé. Il s'est montré parfait, mais pourtant, il ne faisait que jouer la comédie. Et comme une idiote, je suis tombée dans le piège…

_« Elle est gentille, et tout, mais franchement… Caro est mieux. »_

Carolinia. Je ne l'évite plus, mais je ne lui saute pas dessus non plus… Je veux que les gens nous voient moins ensemble, pour qu'ils ne nous comparent plus.

On a bien avancé avec la chanson d'Emma, et je ne suis pas peu fière du résultat. La mélodie est douce, et Caro sait jouer avec sa voix dessus. Mais il manque un petit quelque chose, qui fait que nous travaillons toujours dessus quand on avait La Classe pour nous.

Je secoue ma tête pour me concentrer sur Flitwick, quand la cloche sonne. Je prends mes affaires, et vais vers le bureau du nain.

'Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur ?', demandai-je poliment.

'Oui, Miss Demonds. Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais j'ai dû envoyer une lettre à vos parents pour qu'ils soient au courant de vos notes. On a tout essayé, Miss, mais vos notes restent très basses.'

'Je…'

'Je vous ai acceptée dans mon cours malgré votre Troll car je pensais que vous feriez des efforts. Je pense que je vais dire à Monsieur Lupin d'arrêter les cours privés, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en sortir mieux avec lui.'

'Non !'

Je rougis quand je remarque que le petit prof sursaute.

'Professeur, Lupin m'aide beaucoup ! J'ai rattrapé déjà beaucoup de cours grâce à lui. Vous vous souvenez de ma prestation sur l'Aguamenti ?'

'Heu, oui … Vous ne l'avez jamais réussi.'

C'est bien, il s'en souvient…

'Et bien, maintenant, j'y arrive professeur. Regardez ! _Aguamenti !_'

Je souris en voyant la plante sur le bureau du prof être arrosée, et me tourne vers Flitwick.

'Oui, je constate qu'en effet, vous avez fait des progrès… Mais vos notes en théorie sont vraiment…'

'Je sais, Professeur, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, il y a des milliers de noms, de dates, etc.… Je ferai un effort quand même, promis !'

Flitwick me regarde, alors que je tente de lui faire pitié avec mes yeux, et il soupire.

'Miss, je vais vous laisser repasser l'interrogation. Il y aura d'autres questions, bien sûr. Faites votre possible pour rattraper votre moyenne, Silimouna. Vous reviendrez ici demain soir, après vos cours.'

'Promis, professeur !'

Je n'aurais pas dû promettre, merde…

XxX

Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qui est écrit dans mon livre de Sortilèges. Je devrais peut-être demander de l'aide à Lupin… Je lève le regard de mon livre, attrape le bras d'Helena, et regarde sa montre. 17h54. Je devrais peut-être y aller si je ne veux pas faire attendre Black.

Je me lève donc et prends mon livre de Sortilèges avec moi. Tout en marchant, j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi Tyson Hertz a inventé le sort de Ratatinage, et comment il l'a fait. Je ne quitte pas mon livre du regard, et c'est ce qui fait que je me cogne contre un dos. Mon livre tombe, et je me masse le front.

'Désolé, Silou.'

Sirius Black se penche pour récupérer mon livre, et me le tend.

'Pas trop de casse ?'

'Non, t'inquiète. Bonsoir les garçons.', saluai-je en prenant mon livre.

Potter me fait un clin d'œil, Pettigrow couine un truc, et Remus me fait un grand sourire. Il a l'air un peu fatigué, mais ça ne m'étonne pas, la pleine lune est dans deux ou trois jours.

'Maintenant que tu es là, on va aller ensemble en classe. A plus, les mecs.', dit Black en me devançant.

Je remarque, à sa façon de parler à ses amis, que quelque chose ne va pas. Je le vois aussi dans le regard que lui lance Potter. Un regard désolé, et presque désespéré.

Je suis Black, et pour une fois, il ne parle pas. Pas un mot. Ce n'est pas normal.

'Ca va, Green ?'

'Oui, merci, et toi ?'

Non, mais ce n'est pas possible, il est agréable en plus ! Y'a vraiment un truc qui cloche !

'Tu es sûr ?'

'Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Silou.'

Mais merde, normalement il m'aurait dit un truc du genre : 'Non, je suis triste ! James m'a piqué tous mes chocolats ! Console-moiiiii !' Avec un air idiot, et un sourire de dément, mais là, rien ! Il a l'air… mature… Mon Dieu, c'est l'apocalypse qui approche !

'Heu, dis. Ca te dis qu'on aille dans la salle où il y a le piano ?', demandai-je. 'C'est plus près.'

Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est encore plus loin que la salle de Métamorphose. Normalement, il devrait me dire qu'il n'a pas envie de marcher jusque là-bas, et que j'ai tort.

'D'accord, si tu veux.', fait-il en changeant de couloir.

Ok…là je m'inquiète.

On arrive dans La Classe, et il se met à une des tables. Il sort un livre de son sac, attend que je m'asseye, et commence son cours. Il le fait comme Lupin. De façon mature, patiente, et douce.

Et ça, ce n'est pas normal non plus.

Les cours de Black sont drôles, dynamiques, et il jure quand je n'arrive pas vite à un résultat concluant. Là, rien. Il sourit à peine.

'T'es sûr que ça va, Black ?', le questionnai-je alors qu'il sort sa baguette pour me faire une démonstration.

'Oui, pourquoi ?'

'T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.'

'Je vais bien, Silou.'

Il n'a même pas remarqué que, pour une fois depuis le début de l'année, je l'ai appelé Black.

'J'en suis pas sûre.', dis-je tout de même.

Il soupire, et remet sa baguette dans sa poche. Un silence s'installe, et il se met à fixer la table, d'un air vague.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', l'interrogeai-je au bout d'un petit moment.

Il ne me répond pas, ne me regarde même pas. Son regard reste vague, et il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je décide de le laisser un peu dans sa bulle, et me lève pour aller jouer sur le piano.

Je joue, et je remarque qu'il tourne un peu la tête vers moi. Légèrement, juste assez pour que je puisse mieux voir son profil. Je joue un morceau doux, et lui ne bouge pas. Quand j'entame la berceuse de ma petite sœur et de Lia, je le sens s'assoir à côté de moi sur le tabouret. Je continue de jouer, et attends qu'il parle.

'James part en voyage avec ses parents. Ses parents sont Aurors, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps libre. Et c'est très rare qu'ils soient en congé en même temps. C'est pour ça que comme ils ont réussit à avoir une semaine de libre, ils ont voulu prendre des vacances en famille. Même si je vis avec eux maintenant, je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans leur petit tableau familial. Je veux que James profite pleinement de ses parents.'

Je continue de jouer, mais une mélodie beaucoup plus douce, et attends la suite. Je me demande quand même pourquoi Black vit avec Potter, mais j'ai peur qu'en posant la question, Black ne se referme sur lui-même.

'Remus, c'est pareil. Il ne voit pas beaucoup ses parents, et je n'ai pas non plus envie de m'inviter chez lui. Quant à Peter, sa mère n'aime pas trop quand il amène des gens à la maison.'

Je me demande où il veut en venir.

'Je serai seul pour Noël, et j'aime pas ca.', m'avoue-t-il enfin.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas en super forme. Je le regarde, tout en continuant à jouer. Il fixe les touches du piano, un masque d'indifférence sur le visage, contrastant totalement avec ce qu'il ressent. Je ne savais pas que Black pouvait être triste. Bon, ok, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il soit Marie Poppins au masculin, mais je pensais vraiment qu'il était toujours heureux. Il rit toujours pour rien, aide les gens (qui ne sont pas à Serpentard) et est même taquin avec les profs.

'Viens chez moi.'

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai dit, mais ça a au moins le mérite de lui faire lever la tête.

'Quoi ?'

'Viens chez moi.', répétai-je en arrêtant de jouer. 'Pour Noël. Viens chez moi. Tu pourras attendre le retour de Potter, et aller passer la deuxième semaine chez lui.'

Je lève les yeux vers lui et lui souris. Il a l'air étonné, et touché en même temps.

'Silou, je ne veux pas…'

'Black, tu es un ami de mon frère. Et puis je te trouve sympa, et je t'aime bien. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être seul, mais je me suis sentie seule plus d'une fois, et ce n'est pas agréable. Je ne te promets pas qu'on va remplacer tes copains Maraudeurs, mais on peut être tes amis aussi.'

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

'On va s'amuser, tu verras. On ne s'ennuie jamais chez les Demonds !'

Pour la première fois de la soirée, il me sourit. Un sourire chaleureux, qui me réchauffe le cœur.

'Tu ne nous dérangeras pas, au contraire. ', Continuai-je avant qu'il n'émette d'objections. 'Mon père sera d'accord, il est très gentil, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et il y aura plus de mecs que de filles, donc tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal à l'aise.'

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire que je serais contente qu'il vienne, qu'il me prend dans ses bras, et me serre contre son torse.

'Merci.', dit-il tout simplement.

XxX

Ca fait une semaine depuis mon invitation, et j'ai l'impression que Black est plus heureux. Il sautille de nouveau partout, fait des blagues, se moque des Serpentard, et surtout, il s'est pris d'une grande affection pour moi, qui fait qu'il me prend dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il me croise.

Je n'en suis pas malheureuse, mais les groupies de Black me détestent encore plus, maintenant. Surtout Cindy Covery, la chef des PDS.

'Demonds.', m'appelle-t-elle un matin, alors que j'entre à peine dans la Grande Salle.

'Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?', lui demandai-je, lasse.

Ses copines se mettent derrière elle, et de face, on dirait une pyramide. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles se sont entraînées dur pour arriver à ce résultat.

'Touches pas à Black.', m'ordonne Covery. 'Si tu ne suis pas mon conseil, je donne pas cher de ta peau graisseuse.'

'Va donner ton cul, Covery.', répondis-je en allant m'assoir.

'T'as intérêt à plus le toucher, Demonds !', crie Covery, alors que je roule des yeux.

Quelle cruche…

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?', me questionne Lynn alors que je m'installe à côté d'elle.

'Juste me montrer qu'elle est capable d'aligner trois mots, l'un après l'autre. Elle y arrive plutôt bien. Même si ça reste de la connerie.'

Lynn sourit, mais Helena me regarde d'un air inquiet.

'On aurait dit qu'elle allait te frapper, non ?'

'Mais non, Helena, t'inquiète pas !', lui dis-je en lui tapotant la main. 'Elle aurait trop peur de se casser un ongle.'

'Elle te voulait quoi ?'

'Que je ne m'approche plus de Black.'

'Tu lui as dit que c'était lui qui t'approchait, et pas le contraire ?'

'Non, elle m'aurait pas cru.'

'C'est vrai…'

'En parlant de ça…', fit Helena avec un sourire, en regardant quelque chose derrière moi.

'Silou !'

Je sens deux bras musclés me serrer et le menton de Black se poser sur mon épaule.

'Black, lâche-moi.'

'Pas envie.'

'Black, je mange.'

'Je te lâche si tu m'appelles Sirius.'

'Sirius, lâche-moi.'

'Pas envie.'

'Black !'

'Quoi ?'

'Lâche-moi !

'Non.'

Je soupire.

'Bon, laisse moi au moins me lever, je dois rejoindre Howard.'

'D'accord.'

Je pensais qu'il allait me lâcher, mais en fait, il s'est juste contenté de me tirer.

'Sirius Black, lâche-moi, par Merlin !'

Je l'entends rire, et s'écarter enfin de moi.

'Un vrai koala, ce n'est pas croyable !', lançai-je en m'en allant.

Il se met à rire plus fort, suivit de Potter et Pettigrow. Je souris. Je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir un endroit où aller pour Noël. Josh a tout de suite accepté l'idée, et s'est chargé d'écrire à mon père pour le prévenir. Si c'était venu de moi, mon père se serait posé des questions…

Bref, mon père est d'accord, et Sirius en est encore plus heureux.

Et dire que je ne le connaissais pas il y a 3 mois, et maintenant il s'apprête à venir chez moi pour Noël !

Howard est assis sur un banc dans le parc, chaudement enroulé dans une couverture.

'Bonsoir !', le saluai-je en me mettant devant lui. 'T'es bien, là ?'

Howard sourit.

'Très bien, merci ! J'ai lancé un sort de Chauffage à la couverture. Viens.'

Il ouvre un peu la couverture, et je me blottis dans ce petit cocon de chaleur. On ne se parle pas beaucoup au début, ce n'est que quand je pose ma tête sur son épaule qu'il ouvre la bouche.

'Tu sors avec Black ?'

Je ris.

'Non !'

'Pourquoi il te prend dans ses bras comme ça, alors ?'

'Howard, si quelqu'un nous voit comme ça, ils vont croire qu'on sort ensemble. Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ?', demandai-je, blasée.

'Non, mais…'

'Alors arrête d'écouter les rumeurs. Je ne ressens rien pour Black, c'est juste que je l'ai invité chez moi pour Noël, et depuis il m'est reconnaissant à sa façon.'

'Tu l'as invité chez toi ?'

'Oui… longue histoire, laisse tomber.'

Un nouveau silence s'installe, et je ferme les yeux. Le contraste entre les flocons de neige qui tombaient dans mes cheveux, et la chaleur de la couverture était délicieux.

'Alors…' commence Howard. 'Tu l'as réussie, ton interro de Sortilèges ?'

Je grimace.

'J'ai tout juste la moyenne.'

Howard rit.

'Franchement, t'es nulle.'

Je m'écarte de lui, et lui donne un coup à l'épaule.

'C'est toi qui est nul.'

Il se met à me chatouiller.

'Non, c'est toi.'

Je me lève en riant, et prends la première arme qui me tombe sous la main : la neige.

Howard ouvre de grands yeux.

'Tu ne vas pas oser me … AARG, tu l'auras cherché !'

XxX

'Magnifique.', dit Dumbledore en souriant.

On est dans La Classe, et il s'est levé pour nous applaudir. Ma sœur rougit, et moi je lui fais un grand sourire.

On vient de lui montrer ce qu'est devenue la chanson d'Emma. Il a fermé les yeux en écoutant Caro chanter, et son pied a tapé légèrement avec la musique. A côté de moi, Colin souriait.

Oui, mon petit frère Colin, et son violon. C'était la petite chose qui manquait à la chanson. Il a promis de garder le secret, et maintenant, il est dans le coup aussi. Emma n'est pas au courant. Comme Colin est un peu son chouchou, ça lui fera une petite surprise.

'Ca vous plait ?', demande Caro en s'approchant de notre directeur.

'Beaucoup. Vous avez une très jolie voix. Toutes les deux.'

Je n'ai pas beaucoup chanté, juste accompagné Caro dans quelques phrases, mais je suis contente du compliment.

'Merci, Professeur.'

Ca me fait plaisir que ça lui plaise. On est prêts pour présenter la chanson à Lucas, et surtout on espère ne pas décevoir Emma.

Dans quelques jours, les vacances de Noël commencent, et j'ai hâte de revoir mon père.

**A partir du prochain chapitre, on dira au revoir à Poudlard quelque temps, et on ira rejoindre la demeure des Demonds **

**Merci de reviewer !**

**Bisous !**


	13. chapitre 13: pendant une semaine,

**Bonsoir ! Ici Silou, ça va ?**

**Nessa, je te promets qu'un Sirius qui te colle toute la journée, n'a rien de drôle… Quoi que c'est vrai que c'est mignon ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Ytarill, peut-être que ta théorie n'est pas fausse… mais peut-être qu'elle l'est -)**

**Ma Titine, je connais Lupin depuis 6 ans, et il a toujours été entouré que de mecs… Donc, il est G-A-Y. Désolée, je sais que je te brise le cœur. Merci de laisser une review, même quand t'a rien à dire, ca compte beaucoup pour La Chippie ! Je te laisse faire connaissance avec ma petite famille… Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !**

**Moajackspa, haha, tu m'as donné envie avec ton muffin ! Ca me touche que tu laisse une review rien que pour me motivé ! Ca ma vraiment boosté ! Merci !**

**Voila, je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre qui marque le début des vacances de Noël !**

**Chapitre 13 : Pendant une semaine, tu seras un Demonds, Sirius.**

'Il est où Black ?', me demande mon petit frère, Nicolas.

On était sur le quai sorcier, tout les 7, avec nos bagages. Et on cherchait Black du regard.

'Il est là-bas !', s'écrie William en pointant le doigt dans une direction.

Non loin de nous, les Maraudeurs sont en grande discussion avec un homme. Il ressemble un peu à Potter, et je pense que c'est son père.

Je vois Black baisser la tête, puis fixer Potter, gêné. Pour finir il sourit un peu, puis prend Potter dans ses bras, secoue la main de Lupin et Pettigrow, et se met à chercher autour de lui. D'un même geste, Caro, Josh et moi levons le bras pour qu'il puisse nous repérer. Il nous voit, nous fait un sourire, et dit une dernière chose à Potter avant de nous rejoindre.

'Salut !'

'Salut Sirius, t'es prêt ?', lui demande Josh.

'Non, pas encore chéri, je stresse ! Imagine que ton père ne m'aime pas !', dit Sirius sur un air dramatique et avec une voix aigue.

Josh lui colle un coup de poing à l'épaule, et Sirius lui rend la pareille. Mon frère s'apprête à recommencer, quand Caro lui attrape la main.

'Arrête, gamin, on doit rejoindre papa de l'autre côté. Continuez ce jeu à la maison.'

'Chef, oui chef !', fait Josh en prenant sa valise.

On traverse le pilier qui nous conduira dans le monde moldu, et Colin, mon petit frère de 12 ans et grand bavard à temps plein, explique à Black où nous vivons.

'En fait, on habite dans une maison, dont la porte de devant donne sur une rue moldue, et la porte de derrière sur un rue sorcière. Donc si tu sens que ta baguette te démange, tu vas dans le jardin derrière la maison. Tu savais que mon père a un ami loup-garou ? Hé ben, mon père lui a construit une cabane dans le jardin, pour qu'il puisse y passer les nuits de pleine lune ! Ils sont amis depuis longtemps ! Bref, tu vas voir, quand on va rentrer, on a une grande maison, mais elle est trop petite pour nous tous ! Il n'y a que deux salles de bain ! Il s'agit à ce moment là d'établir une stratégie pour arriver à prendre une douche avant midi ! Aussi, faut pas en vouloir à mes sœurs de mettre la musique un peu trop forte, elles aiment danser tôt le matin, et aussi…'

'Mais ta gueule, Colin, punaise, tu le connais à peine !', lui lance Nicolas, mon frère de 14 ans.

'Bah, justement, on fait connaissance ! Dis, Sirius… je peux t'appeler Sirius ? Donc Sirius, pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez ta famille pour Noël ?'

'Colin, la ferme !', lançons-nous, Josh, Caro et moi.

Je n'ai moi-même jamais osé poser la question à Sirius, parce que je sens que c'est un sujet sensible.

Caro se charge de séparer Colin de Sirius, et moi je me mets à coté de Black pour lui servir de protection. Le crétin (Sirius) a un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ca a l'air de l'amuser !

'Désolée pour lui, mais c'est un vrai moulin à paroles, il s'arrête pas…'

Sirius se met à rire.

'T'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas.'

'On verra si tu diras la même chose demain matin. Je vais te mettre dans sa chambre.'

Je ris en voyant le regard horrifié de Black, et lui tapote le bras.

'Je plaisante, Red.'

'Il est là-bas !', annonce Caro en pointant quelqu'un dans la foule.

Un peu plus loin devant nous, il y a un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il a les cheveux noirs en bataille sur sa tête, et des yeux verts qui scrutent la foule. A côté de lui se tient une fille de 7 ans, les cheveux noirs également. Elle est apparemment en train de raconter une histoire à son père.

Je souris. Ils m'avaient manqué.

'Viens, on va lui faire une surprise.', lançai-je à Caro.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et me suis. Je contourne d'abord la foule, pour me trouver derrière mon père. Là je me mets à sa gauche, et Caro à sa droite. Je m'approche de son oreille, et lui chuchote.

'Bonjour beau brun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'

'Tu es seul, ou tu es venu avec des amis ?', lui murmure Caro.

Mon père se met à rire. Il pose un bras autour des mes épaules, l'autre sur celles de Caro, et nous serre contre lui.

'Mes chéries…', nous dit-il d'une voix douce.

'Josh !', crie Sophie-Anna, ma petite sœur, en courant vers mon frère.

Elle l'adore, c'est son préféré. Elle lui saute dans les bras, et lui, il la fait tournoyer. Les autres garçons, sauf Black, viennent à la rencontre de mon père, et lui secouent la main, ou lui donnent une rapide accolade. Puis Black se présente devant lui.

'Bonjour, Monsieur Demonds. Je suis Sirius Black.'

'Enchanté Sirius !', lui répond mon père, apparemment impressionné par les bonnes manières de Sirius.

'Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, Monsieur Demonds.'

'Appelle-moi Benjamin, ou Ben, c'est comme tu veux. Je t'en prie, Sirius, les amis de mes enfants, sont mes enfants aussi.'

'Comme si t'en avais pas assez.', lance Nicolas, alors qu'il se met déjà à marcher vers la sortie.

'Et nous, on a même pas le droit de t'appeler Ben.', ajoute William, mon frère de 15 ans.

Mon père rit, et nous fait signe d'avancer.

'Silou ?'

'Oui, Anna ?'

'C'est qui, lui ?', demande ma petite sœur en hochant la tête vers Black.

Celui-ci l'entend et lui sourit. Je ris en voyant ma sœur trouver refuge derrière moi.

'C'est un ami à Josh. Il va rester avec nous une petite semaine. Il s'appelle Sirius.'

Sirius lui fait un coucou de la main, et ma sœur le lui rend timidement.

Ma sœur n'est jamais timide. Je crois qu'elle vient d'avoir un gros coup de foudre pour Sirius.

Ca fait peur.

Nous suivons notre père à travers quelques rues, et nous arrivons dans un bar miteux. Non, ce n'est pas « Le Chaudron Baveur ». C'est pire.

« La Cantine du Dragon »

'Salut Greg !', dit mon père au barman.

On s'approche de la cheminée, et mon père sort de la poudre de sa poche.

'Joshua, prend Sophie-Anna avec toi.', ordonne mon père en donnant un peu de poudre à Josh.

Celui-ci prend donc Anna dans ses bras, et va dans la cheminée.

'Chez Drue !', crie mon frère en jetant la poudre

Il disparait, et mon père nous dit de passer devant.

'Vous réceptionnerez Sirius en arrivant. Tenez.'

Caro et moi déposons nos affaires près de mon père, et disparaissons pour apparaître Chez Drue.

Drue, c'est le gérant d'une auberge moldue. Mais il est sorcier, et il en profite pour se remplir les poches et pour aider les sorciers comme nous à rentrer chez eux plus rapidement.

'Salut Drue.', dit-on poliment, ma sœur et moi.

'Les jumelles Demonds ! Ravi de vous revoir.', nous sourit Drue.

Il lui manque quelques dents.

Un feu s'allume derrière nous, et on se recule rapidement, pour voir Sirius sortir de la cheminée. Il nous fait un grand sourire, et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour enlever les cendres. Il est sexy quand il fait ça…

'Allez,', dit Josh, 'laissons la place aux autres.'

Il prend la main d'Anna, et on sort de la petite pièce, pour se retrouver dans un hall.

'On est obligés de passer par le côté moldu pour rentrer, comme ça nos voisins nous voient.', explique Josh à Sirius. 'Si on apparait directement à la maison, ils vont se poser des questions.'

'Je comprends.', nous assure Sirius.

Il n'a pas l'air dérangé du tout d'être chez les Moldus, vu comment il regarde la petite télé du hall. Imaginez un petit de 5 ans devant Batman. Et ben, pareil pour Sirius avec la télé.

'Bonjour Benjamin !'

Nous nous tournons pour voir mon père, les valises de Caro et moi à la main. Je vais vers lui pour reprendre ma valise, mais il me sourit.

'Laisse, j'y arrive. Je n'ai que 40 ans, Silimouna, j'ai encore toute ma force.'

'J'en doute pas. T'as eu de la force pour faire le ménage ?'

'Il a rien foutu !', rapporte ma sœur, Anna.

'Papa !', le grondai-je.

'Je n'ai pas eu le temps !'

'Tu nous fais le coup à chaque fois…', soupire Caro.

'Mais non, ma puce, je te promets que c'est moins pire que les dernières fois.'

'Il n'y a plus rien à manger.', nous informe Anna en souriant.

'PAPA !', crions-nous tous, alors que mon père lance un faux regard noir à ma petite sœur.

'Ne l'écoutez pas, il reste encore quelques trucs à grignoter…'

'Qui datent d'août…', ajoute Anna.

'Papa !' (Caro et moi)

'Tu n'as pas fait les courses depuis qu'on est parties ?', le gronde Caro.

'Si…', lui répond mon père innocemment.

'Il a acheté de la Bièreaubeurre. Rien que de la Bièreaubeurre.', achève Anna.

'PAPA !' (Tout le monde)

Mon père commence à rire, vite suivi de Sirius. Moi, je ne trouve rien de drôle. On va accueillir Sirius dans une porcherie où il n'y a rien à manger ! Je ne donne pas cher de notre réputation, après ça…

Tandis que Colin s'accapare l'attention de mon père, pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il a fait à Poudlard depuis septembre, je me tourne vers Sirius.

'J'espère que tu nous aimeras encore après cette semaine. J'aimerais bien te dire qu'on n'est pas tout le temps comme ça, mais on est tout le temps comme ça.', soupirai-je.

Sirius se met à rire.

'T'inquiète pas, vous êtes géniaux.'

'On sait !', répliquent mes quatre autres frères, qui écoutaient la conversation.

'La modestie vous tuera…', répliquai-je sarcastiquement.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers Sirius.

'Sirius, bienvenue chez les Demonds.'

'On habite là !', s'écrie Anna, avant de devenir toute rouge quand elle voit Sirius lui sourire.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et suis ma petite famille vers la maison. Comme prévu, notre voisine d'en face ouvre la porte avant même qu'on ne mette un pied dans le jardin.

'Le retour des Demonds ! Je suis contente de vous revoir, les enfants !'

'Bonjour, Miss Watson.', disons-nous tous en même temps.

'Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis juste en face !'

'Merci, Miss Watson.', répondons-nous, toujours d'une même voix.

C'est la même chose chaque année… A côté de moi, Sirius ricane, et la vieille Watson le remarque.

'Qui est ce beau jeune homme avec vous ?'

'Enchanté, Miss Watson, je suis Sirius Black. Un ami de Josh.', se présente Sirius, en hochant légèrement la tête vers la voisine, qui a l'air sous le charme.

'Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée, Agathe.', coupe mon père en voyant que la vieille ouvrait à nouveau la bouche.

'A vous aussi !'

Mon père ouvre rapidement la porte, et rentre à toute vitesse avant que les autres voisins ne se rendent compte qu'on est là.

Quand on rentre chez moi, on déboule d'abord dans un petit couloir, où se trouve une petite table contre le mur, avec un miroir au dessus. Devant nous, les escaliers, et à côté des escaliers, la cuisine. A notre gauche se trouve le salon. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'on balance tous nos valises, et chacun se trouve une place où s'écrouler.

Mais mon père n'a rien rangé.

'Comment t'as pu laisser tes vêtements traîner partout comme ça ?', demande Caro en voyant l'état du salon.

Sur les quatre fauteuils, des vêtements sont posés, et les jouets de ma petite sœur sont éparpillés partout par terre.

Si c'est déjà comme ça dans le salon, je ne veux pas voir la cuisine.

'Ca doit être horrible dans la cuisine.', soupire Caro, regardant autour d'elle.

Elle se tourne vers Josh.

'Tu montres à Sirius où il dort. Vous, (elle fixe mes quatre autre frères), allez monter vos bagages, et les nôtres. Et toi (elle pointe Anna du doigt), tu ramasses tes jouets tout de suite.'

'Si j'en vois encore un traîner dans vingt minutes, je le brûle.', ajoutai-je.

Elle pâlit. Elle sait que je le ferai, vu que ça s'est déjà passé.

Caro et moi nous tournons alors vers mon père, qui a l'air mal à l'aise. Les garçons se précipitent en haut, et j'entends Colin guider Sirius pour lui montrer la maison.

'Papa, ramasse au moins tes vêtements. Ceux qui sont à laver, dans le panier, les autres dans l'armoire.', lui dit Caro.

Mon père hoche gentiment la tête, et se met au boulot. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est Caro et moi, les parents.

On se regarde, et respirons un bon coup.

'Allons voir l'état de la cuisine.'

Nous avançons doucement vers la cuisine, comme si on allait vers notre mort.

OH PU****!

'PAPA !'

Mon père, bien sûr, ne répond pas.

L'évier, plein. Le sol, dégeulasse. Le frigo, vide. Les placards, sales. La table, grasse.

Et c'est comme ça tout le temps. A chaque fois qu'on revient de Poudlard. J'en ai marre…

Mais dieu que je l'aime, mon papa.

'Bon, fais moi une liste de courses, je vais y aller en voiture. Je vais monter leur dire ce qu'ils doivent faire.', dis-je à Caro.

Elle soupire.

'Ok.'

Elle prend une feuille du bloc-note accroché au mur, et un stylo (ça fait longtemps, les stylos !) et commence à noter. Je prends moi aussi une feuille et un stylo, et monte rejoindre les garçons.

'Les mecs, réunion dans la chambre de Josh !', criai-je en passant devant les portes closes.

Je monte encore, et fais la même annonce au deuxième étage. Arrivée au troisième, je rentre dans la chambre de Josh, dont la porte est ouverte.

'Alors ?' me demande-t-il alors qu'il ouvre sa valise.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'On a vu que la partie moldue de la maison. Et c'est déjà bien assez pour l'instant.'

'Votre maison comporte deux parties ?', s'étonne Sirius.

'Oui. Dans le salon, y a une porte que les moldus ne peuvent pas voir. Derrière, il y a encore quelques pièces qu'on visitera plus tard, si tu le veux bien. D'abord on va nettoyer, parce que là, j'ai honte.'

'Au rapport.', lâche mon frère Stephan en s'installant sur le lit de Josh.

Nicolas le rejoint sans rien dire, et Colin et William entrent à leur tour.

'Bon, les mecs, on va se répartir les tâches.', commençai-je. 'Josh, tu connais des sorts de nettoyage ?'

'Heu, non…'

Je me pince l'arête du nez.

'OK, pas grave. Bon, Colin et Stephan, vous vous occuperez de la vaisselle, William du salon, et Josh de la cuisine. Caro t'aidera. Si vous avez du linge sale, je mets le panier devant les escaliers.'

Je termine de noter qui fait quoi (c'est qu'ils seraient capable de mentir sur leurs tâches après !), quand Sirius m'interpelle.

'Et moi, je fais quoi, Silou ? Il est hors de question que je ne fasse rien.', fait-il, déterminé.

'Heu… tu peux venir faire les courses avec moi, si ça te dit.'

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

'Ca me va.'

'Alors prépare-toi, on y va maintenant. A tantôt les gars.', ajoutai-je en sortant de la chambre.

Colin et William me suivent, vu que leur chambre est au deuxième étage. Moi, je monte encore d'un étage et entre dans ma chambre. Dieu merci, mon père n'y entre jamais.

Je vais vers mon placard, me promettant de revenir vite pour passer un coup d'aspirateur, et prend un gilet. Je ressors tout aussi vite, quand je vois Caro rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

La chambre de Caro est juste en face de la mienne, et souvent, on laisse les portes ouverte pour donner l'impression d'être ensemble. Et on a aussi à peu près les même meubles, sauf que chez elle, tout est bleu clair, alors que chez moi, c'est violet.

'La liste est sur la table, dans l'entrée.', annonce-t-elle en se changeant.

'Ok, à plus.'

Je descends les quatre étages et déboule dans le hall. Je rentre dans le salon, et trouve mon père en train d'aider ma sœur à ramasser ses jouets.

'Papa, il me faut de l'argent, s'il-te-plaît.', demandai-je en allant vers le placard sous les escaliers.

J'en sors un panier à linge plus grand que celui de la salle de bain, et le pose près des escaliers. J'entends alors mes frères descendre les escaliers, et Stephan ouvre la marche en jetant ses vêtements de la plus haute marche. Bien sûr, quelques vêtements tombent à côté, et je lui lance un regard noir.

'Ramasse.', ordonnai-je, les poings sur les hanches.

'Calme, Meuh-Na, je vais le faire.'

'Où est Sirius ?', me renseignai-je en allant récupérer la liste des courses et les clés de voiture.

Je sais que je n'ai que 17 ans, et que je ne peux pas conduire. Mais je conduis bien, alors je le fais quand même, na ! (NdA : Vous, ne le faites pas avant que vous ayez le permis ! Y a assez de malades comme ça, dehors !)

'Sirius !', criai-je pour appeler le Maraudeur.

'Je suis là.', chuchote une voix à côté de mon oreille qui me fait sursauter.

'Refais plus jamais ça.', lui dis-je alors qu'il ricane.

'Tiens Silou.', fait mon père en me tendant son portefeuille.

'Merci. A tout à l'heure. Viens, fils.', lançai-je à Sirius, qui me suit.

La petite voiture grise de mon père est stationnée dans le garage, et vu la poussière dessus, mon père ne l'a sûrement pas bougée depuis qu'on est partis.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?', me demande Sirius.

Il regarde la voiture d'un air curieux. Je me rappelle que c'est un sorcier de Sang-Pur, et qu'il ne sait sûrement même pas que les Moldus se déplacent autrement qu'en vélo. S'il connait l'existence des vélos, bien sûr.

'C'est une voiture. C'est un moyen de transport rapide pour les Moldus.'

J'ouvre la porte du côté passager, et lui fais signe d'entrer. Il n'hésite même pas, et fonce à l'intérieur. Ca c'est un Gryffondor. Un Serpentard aurait refusé de monter, un Poufsouffle aurait hésité longuement et un Serdaigle aurait fait une liste des pour et des contre avant de se décider. Mais le Gryffondor, non. Il fonce sans se poser de questions.

Je ricane en me baissant pour attraper la ceinture de sécurité et la mettre autour de Sirius. Il sent bon… Il me regarde faire, curieux et fasciné en même temps.

Rappelez-vous l'exemple du petit qui voit Batman.

Je contourne la voiture pour m'installer derrière le volant, et démarre la voiture.

'Cool.', lâche Sirius quand je fais marche arrière.

Pendant tout le trajet, il commente la voiture, me pose des questions sur le fonctionnement de chaque bouton. J'ai explosé de rire quand il a sursauté en allumant la radio. J'ai commencé à chanter sur « Dancing Queen » de ABBA, la chanson du moment (NdA : Je vous rappelle qu'on est en 1977. Perso je ne connais pas, merci Google). Sirius se met alors à fouiller dans la boîte à gants, fait monter et descendre les fenêtres, et je le laisse appuyer sur le klaxon quelques fois.

Enfant. Batman. Pensez-y.

Je me gare devant le supermarché. A l'intérieur, je prends un caddie, et Sirius me suit à travers les rayons.

'La nourriture des Moldus est ennuyeuse.', me dit-il au bout de 3 minutes.

'C'est vrai que tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude que ta nourriture ne saute pas, ne morde pas, et n'hurle pas.', ricanai-je en prenant du chocolat.

'C'est quoi, ça ?', questionne-t-il en me montrant les chips.

'Des chips. Prends en si tu en a jamais mangé, je vais te faire découvrir.'

Il regarde les différent goûts (NdA : A ce moment là (en 1977), il n'y avait que sel ou paprika… Et pickles, je crois… bref), et prend un sachet. Je vois bien qu'il veut aussi prendre celui au sel, et je le prends moi-même. Il me fait un sourire, et prend le caddie.

'Laisse-moi faire ça. Alors, il y a quoi d'autre sur ta liste ?'

'Bon, faut aller vers les fruits et légumes.', dis-je en lui montrant le chemin.

XxX

On termine nos courses, et on marche vers la caisse. Là, je suis prise d'une idée folle.

'Mets tes pieds là.', fais-je à Sirius en lui montrant le petit truc en fer sur chaque roue du caddie.

Il s'exécute, devinant que ça va être amusant. Je mets mes mains sur le caddie, de chaque côté de sa taille, et pousse le caddie en courant. Je l'entends rire, je donne un coup au caddie, et il se met à partir tout seul, un Sirius mort de rire dessus.

Et c'est avec style qu'il pose un pied à terre, fait pivoter le caddie, et entre dans la file, non sans avoir laissé passer une jolie blonde.

'T'as du style, Black.', avouai-je en le rejoignant.

'Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis l'homme le plus convoité du monde ! Toutes les femmes ont mon nom sur les lèvres !'

'C'est que tu y crois en plus !'

Il rit, et me fait un clin d'œil.

'Même chez les Moldus, je fais des ravages.'

En effet, la moitié des femmes dans le magasin lui lançaient un regard appréciateur, alors que moi je me prenais tout les regards noirs.

Comme d'habitude.

On paye, et Sirius m'aide à tout mettre dans le coffre. Le chemin de retour se fait plus calmement, vu qu'il a déjà tout exploré dans la voiture, et on arrive à la maison. Il m'aide à décharger, et Nicolas nous rejoint pour nous aider. Même si Nico donne l'impression d'être distant et réservé, c'est le plus serviable, et généreux de tous. Et il est à Serpentard !

Je suis heureuse de constater que ma maison est beaucoup plus propre, et je rejoins Sirius et Nicolas dans la cuisine. Colin rangeait encore la vaisselle, et Caro déballait les courses.

'On mange des pâtes aujourd'hui. Tu as rapporté les champignons ?'

'Tout y est, Caro. J'arrive tout de suite. Sirius, viens avec moi.'

Sirius pose le dernier sac de course sur la table et me suis. On traverse le salon, et j'ouvre la porte qui se trouvait dans un coin, à côté d'une plante.

On arrive dans un salon beaucoup plus grand, où trône mon fidèle piano.

'Voila, ça c'est la partie sorcière de la maison. La magie ne fonctionne qu'ici. Mon père a placé cette protection parce qu'on a beaucoup d'amis Moldus, et on se rend pas toujours compte de nos gestes. Certains se demandent encore pourquoi on se promène avec une branche sur nous.'

Sirius ricane, et passe ses doigts sur les touches du piano.

'Viens.', lui intimai-je en passant dans la pièce voisine. 'Là, c'est la salle de jeu. Comme tu vois, t'as les cartes là, les boules là, le jeu d'échecs et un mini terrain de Quidditch.'

'Hé, cool !, lance Sirius en s'accroupissant devant le mini stade.

En fait, c'est un stade où l'on commande les joueurs avec sa baguette.

'Tu y joueras quand tu voudras. Je termine la visite, et tu fais ce que tu veux.', lui annonçai-je en souriant.

'Je te suis.', me dit-il rapidement.

J'ouvre la prochaine porte, et il me suit.

'Bon, ici c'est juste la pièce où on aime bien se retrouver une fois de temps en temps.'

Sirius sourit en voyant les poufs un peu partout, la bibliothèque, et la radio sorcière.

'Et là,', continuai-je en ouvrant une autre porte, 'C'est la salle à manger. Elle est juste à côté de la cuisine, et la magie prend fin ici.'

'D'accord.', me dit Sirius, l'air content.

'Est-ce que mes frères t'ont montré les salles de bains ?'

'Oui.'

'Parfait ! Va déballer ta valise alors. Et si t'as du linge sale, tu connais la chanson.'

'J'ai tout fait laver à Poudlard.'

'Ok. Attends, avant que tu partes.', ajoutai-je en lui prenant le bras.

Il se tourne vers moi.

'Sirius, tu es ici chez toi. Alors si quelque chose ne te plaît pas, pousse un coup de gueule, et si tu ne mange pas quelque chose, dis-le. Ici, tu es un Demonds. Pour une petite semaine en tout cas.', terminai-je en souriant.

Il ne répond pas, et se contente de tirer mon bras vers lui, pour me faire un câlin.

'Merci, Silou.'

'De rien, Sirius, c'est normal.'

'SILOU ! COMMENT ON LA FAIT, LA SAUCE ?'

'COLIN, FERME TA GUEULE !'

'STEPHAN, RAMASSE TES CONNERIES, PUTAIN !'

Je souris contre Sirius. Que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi…

**A très vite pour la suite, et surtout review (s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit /tête de chien battu/)**

**Je vous aime fooort !**

**S.**


	14. chapitre 14: Noa et les Tumble

**Bonchour mes amigos ! Comment ça va ? Il fait froid chez vous aussi ? Je me les gèle… PARVATI88, merci pour la correction!**

**Moajackspa , j'essaierais de me retenir la prochaine fois -) Merci du conseil ! Ps : J'adore les Sims…**

**Lucile, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisirs que Silou te plaise !**

**Nessa, sur que Silou fera une bonne maman **

**Silou : oui, dans très, très longtemps…**

**La Chippie : T'es sur ? Je fais ce que je veux de ta vie, ne l'oublie pas…**

**Silou : Tu n'oserais quand même pas… !**

**Divine Fourchette, entre dans la demeure Demonds comme tu le voudras, tu es plus que la bienvenue ! Mais pour porter le nom Demonds, faudra te marier avec un de mes frères… Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Colin ^^ ?**

**Shae21, heureuse de te retrouver ! Oui, je suis arrivé dans une porcherie, mais ca ne m'étonne plus, ca a toujours été comme ça… Je contente que les précédents chapitres t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-là aussi.**

**Titine d'amour, tant que Loupin ne m'auras pas prouvé par A et B qu'il n'est pas gay, je maintiendrais qu'il est gay. GAY ! Ne m'en veux pas **

**/ !\ IMPORTANT / !\ : La personne qui posteras la 100 ième review (snif, je suis émue, déjà) aura le droit de me poser une question sur l'histoire ! Que ca soit du futur, du passé ou du présent, je répondrais ! A vos claviers **

**Chapitre 14 : Noa et les Tumble.**

Je grogne, me retourne dans mon lit, et me roule dans mes couvertures.

'Silou, il est déjà 11 heures.', m'informe Caro en entrant dans sa chambre.

J'ouvre un œil pour la voir devant son armoire. Elle l'ouvre, et commence à s'habiller.

'En plus y'a une file devant les salles de bains, tu devrais te grouiller. Sirius, Josh et William ne sont pas encore debout.'

Je grogne à nouveau. William met toujours une heure dans la salle de bain. Josh un peu moins, et je n'ai aucun pronostic pour Sirius. Mais vu ses cheveux, ce n'est pas loin d'une demi-heure… Je vais me laver après eux, tant pis.

'En plus le petit déj' est pas prêt.', ajoute Caro en ressortant de sa chambre.

Je l'entends descendre les escaliers, et soupire.

Je finis par me lever, et , toujours en pyjama, je descends les marches une à une très lentement. Je passe vite fait une main dans mes cheveux, et me secoue un peu.

J'aimerais retourner dormir.

Hier soir, on est restés debout jusqu'à trois heures. On a joué à un tas de jeu avec Sirius, et mon père nous a autorisés à faire une fête pour le Nouvel An. Et Stephan est arrivé avec la bonne idée d'inviter les autres Maraudeurs, pour permettre à Sirius de rester encore un peu avec nous. En plus, la veille du Nouvel An, c'est la pleine lune, et Remus pourra rester avec Lucas, dans la cabane au fond du jardin.

Sirius était fou de joie, et il s'est empressé d'écrire à ses amis pour leur dire. J'ai ajouté qu'il devrait aussi inviter Evans, pour faire la surprise à Potter.

Je sais, on est trop gentils.

'Bonjour Silimouna.', me salue mon père en me voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

Il sourit en voyant mon air endormi. Je lève la main pour le saluer, et vais vers Caro, qui est occupée à préparer le petit déjeuner. Je me tourne vers la radio, sur le plan de travail, et mets la musique à fond.

Anna commence alors à danser à côté de mon père, pendant que celui-ci tente de lui attacher les cheveux. De son côté, Caro se déhanche en chantant. Je fais quelques pas de danses pour me réveiller, mais toujours la bouche close. Puis je pose la confiture, les tartines et tout le reste sur la table, pour que les garçons puissent se mettre à table directement.

'Coucou tout le monde !'

Colin entre avec un sourire grand comme un croissant, et s'installe à côté de mon père. Il se met à bouger la tête en se faisant une tartine.

'Baissez votre musique !', crie Nicolas en s'asseyant en face de Colin, donc en nous tournant le dos.

Je baisse le volume, mais Caro augmente celui de sa voix.

'Tais-toi, horreur de la nature.', grogne William.

Il passe à près de moi, éteint la radio, et s'installe à côté de Colin.

Caro et moi, on se regarde un instant, et on se met à chanter toute les deux, très fort, pour narguer nos petits frères. On fait même des petits pas de danses ridicules pour accompagner le tout.

Celui qu'on a oublié, c'est Black.

En tournant sur moi-même, je me prends ma sœur, et celle-ci me tombe dessus, m'entraînant dans sa chute. Décoiffées, on lève la tête, pour voir Sirius rire. A côté de lui, Josh lève les yeux au ciel, et soupire :

'C'est comme ça tous les matins.'

Il va alors s'installer près de William, et Sirius se met en face, toujours mort de rire. Je pousse ma sœur et me lève, comme si de rien n'était. Mon père me sourit.

'Tu devrais attacher tes cheveux.', me dit-il.

Je le regarde. Il me fait un clin d'œil. Je m'approche du four, et me jette un oeil dedans. Je ressemble à une sorcière.

Une sorcière moldue, je veux dire.

J'ouvre un tiroir, prends un élastique, et m'attache les cheveux pour m'installer à côté de Sirius, alors que Caro s'assied en face de moi. Stephan nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés.

'Tout le monde a pris sa douche ?', questionnai-je après avoir mangé.

'Oui !', me répond toute la famille.

'Bien. A toute !', lançai-je en allant vers la salle de bain.

XxX

Je fais la vaisselle, quand la sonnette retentit.

'Quelqu'un, va ouvrir !', criai-je vers le salon en espérant qu'il y ait bien un quelqu'un.

'J'y vais.', me répond calmement Nicolas depuis le couloir.

Quelques secondes après, j'entends un petit cri aigue, et des bruits de pas rapides dans les escaliers. Je me tourne, et fais face à Noa. Ma meilleure amie. A côté d'elle se trouve Zita, une amie à elle, mais que je n'aime vraiment pas. C'est une Moldue, et aussi une de mes voisines.

'Silou !', s'exclama à nouveau Noa en me sautant dessus.

Je la serre contre moi, et me mords la lèvre. J'ai honte. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, je l'avais oubliée.

'Comment tu vas ?', l'interrogeai-je en m'écartant d'elle.

'Bien, très bien ! Je suis venue dès que j'ai su que tu étais rentrée !'

'Salut Zita.', fais-je en regardant vite fait son amie.

Elle me fait un sourire sans chaleur, et s'assoit sur une chaise.

'On ne va pas rester longtemps, je suis juste passée dire bonjour !', me dit Noa

'Tu ne restes pas ? On pourrait sortir, non ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue !', m'exclamai-je.

'Désolée ma puce, mais j'ai un train à prendre direction Paris !'

'Paris ?'

'Ouais, mon père nous offre un voyage, on va aller passer Noël et le Nouvel An là-bas.', m'éclaire Zita.

Je suis sûre qu'elle jubile de me voler mon amie.

Zita se lève, et commence à aller vers le couloir. Je me sèche rapidement les mains, et accompagne les filles vers la sortie. Je me cogne contre Noa, quand je remarque qu'elle s'est figée devant l'entrée. Sirius, Josh, William et Nicolas sont en train de fermer leurs vestes pour qu'ils puissent sortir, et je vois Zita regarder Josh et Sirius d'un air appréciateur.

'Silou, est-ce que c'est Sirius Black dans ton couloir ?', me demande Noa, les yeux toujours fixés sur Sirius.

Celui-ci lève la tête, et rencontre le regard choqué de Noa. Il se fige aussi quelques instants, avant de sourire.

'Bonjour les filles.', les salue-t-il d'une voix que je trouve sexy.

Il fait exprès de les chauffer, ce n'est pas possible quand même !

'Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas ?', continue Noa, ignorant Sirius.

'Heu, oui, mais il s'est passé beaucoup de chose et… bref.'

Je la pousse vers la porte, et elle salue Black de la main, avant de traîner Zita avec elle. Devant la porte elle me prend dans ses bras, me dit que je lui manque, et s'en va.

'Tu viens avec nous, Meuh-Na ?', me questionne Nicolas quand je passe près d'eux.

'Non, merci. Je voulais terminer mes devoirs de vacances, comme ça je suis tranquille.'

'Tu as déjà tes cadeaux ?', demande Josh.

'La plupart…j'irai demain.', terminai-je, vague.

Je monte les escaliers rapidement, les laissant derrière moi. Noa… ma meilleure amie… Mais pouvait-on encore parler de meilleure amie après quatre mois d'absence ?

XxX

'Et elle était là ! Magnifique, belle comme la nuit !', s'extasie Sirius en tombant sur l'un des poufs de la pièce.

Je suis assise à côté de lui, mon livre de DCFM sur les genoux, caressant Choupi qui ronronnait.

'Et tu as demandé après elle ?', lui demandai-je, souriante.

'Bien sûr ! Demain, elle sera à moi ! Et personne n'y touchera, sauf moi ! Je la dorloterai, l'aimerai toute ma vie !'

Non, on ne parle pas d'une fille, mais d'une moto. Apparemment, en sortant, Sirius a vu une moto volante dans la vitrine d'un magasin. Il a eu le coup de foudre, et ne parle que de cette bécane depuis qu'il est rentré.

'Tu l'as déjà achetée ?', m'étonnai-je.

'Evidemment, je ne pouvais tout de même pas la laisser là, toute seule, alors que tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est être avec moi !'

'Tu sais qu'on parle d'une moto, Sirius, rassure-moi ? Ca n'a pas de sentiment, une moto.'

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, comme si je l'avais insulté.

'Ne dis pas ça devant elle !'

Je hausse les sourcils.

'T'es barge.'

Je retourne à mon livre de DCFM, quand une question me traverse l'esprit.

'Sirius ? D'où tu sors l'argent ?'

Il me sourit.

'C'est un héritage de mon oncle.'

'Ah.'

Je me mords la lèvre. Là, j'ai très envie de lui demander pourquoi il n'est pas chez sa famille. Mais je ne peux pas. S'il ne me l'a pas dit, c'est qu'il ne veut pas en parler, c'est tout.

'J'ai été renié.', me lance-t-il d'un coup.

Je lève la tête, et le regarde, choquée.

'Quoi ?'

'J'ai été renié. J'ai fugué de chez moi, et j'ai été vivre chez James. Depuis, ma mère m'a renié. Mon oncle a été renié aussi pour m'avoir donné son héritage.'

Il l'a dis avec un visage vide de toute émotion, rien qui montre ce qu'il ressent, comme si tout ça le laissait indifférent. Un silence s'installe, et je décide de changer de conversation pour qu'il retrouve le sourire.

'Je te parie deux œufs dans la gueule que je te bats au mini-Quidditch.'

Il me regarde, le regard brillant.

'Pari tenu.'

Ce soir là, une bataille d'œufs a eu lieu. Et tout le monde a été touché, sauf Black et moi. Comment on a fait ? Eh bien, on a fait léviter les œufs jusqu'aux autres, cachés dans les placards sous les escaliers.

Black avait gagné au mini-Quidditch, mais il a dit qu'il me laisserait sauve, vu que je l'ai gentiment invité chez moi. Mais bon, il voulait quand même lancé des œufs…

XxX

On était tous installés devant la télé, et Colin expliquait à Sirius comment elle fonctionnait, quand on entend la sonnette de la maison résonnés. Mon père nous dit de rester assis, et va ouvrir. On attend quelques secondes, et Lia déboule dans le salon, les joues rougies par le froid. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et saute sur Nicolas, qui était le plus près.

'Nicoooooo !'

'Salut les gars !', s'écrie une voix d'homme.

Je me lève pour accueillir Lucas, qui nous sourit. Les cheveux blonds, les yeux chocolat avec ce fameux anneau doré autour des pupilles, et un sourire grand comme le monde.

Tandis que Lia saute sur William pour réclamer un câlin, Lucas se rapproche de Caro et moi, et nous prend dans ses bras.

'Mes filleules ! Vous m'avez manqué !'

'Tu nous a manqué aussi, Luc.', lui répond-on, souriantes.

Il salue les garçons, et fais connaissance avec Sirius quand Emma rentre avec Luis dans les bras. Dès qu'il me voit, il gigote dans les bras de sa mère pour me rejoindre. Emma le lâche, et il titube jusqu'à moi, pour me tomber dans les bras.

'Mon bébé !', lui di-je en le serrant contre moi.

'A vu, moi suis grand maintenant.', fait-il en mettant sa main sur sa tête, comme pour se mesurer.

Je ris.

'Oui, tu as bien grandi, tu es un grand garçon.'

'Laisse-moi le prendre !', réclame Caro en me l'arrachant.

Luis rit, et je me mets à le chatouiller.

'Alors comme ça, tu m'abandonnes pour une autre !'

Là, bloc dans mes gestes, quand Jake passe furtivement dans mon esprit. Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne dois pas penser à lui. Plus jamais.

'Salut, Silou.', fait une voix douce.

Je me tourne vers la rouquine qu'est Emma, et l'enlace. Avant de la lâcher, je lui murmure :

'Ta chanson est prête.'

Elle se sépare de moi, et me fait un sourire reconnaissant. Elle salue ensuite le reste de la famille, et s'arrête devant Black.

'Bonsoir, jeune homme.', lui sourit-elle.

Sirius, comme un gentleman, se lève, prend la main d'Emma et lui fait un baise-main.

'Je suis Sirius Black, Madame Tumble, enchanté.'

Emma lui fait un clin d'œil.

'Appelle-moi Emma, Sirius. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.'

'Petit, drague pas ma femme.', lance Lucas en enlaçant Emma, tout en lançant un regard amusé à Sirius.

Celui-ci lui sourit, tout aussi amusé, et secoue la tête.

'Je n'oserais pas ! Mon cœur appartient à une autre !'

'Vraiment ?'

'Oui, c'est une bombe, il paraît.', répondis-je à la place de Sirius.

Lucas lâche Emma, et me sourit.

'Une bombe ? Vraiment ?'

'Oui, une moto volante, dernier cri.'

C'est la phrase magique. Lucas me regarde avec de grands yeux brillants avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

'Une moto volante ! Mais c'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu en avoir une, mais Emma ne veut pas que je la conduise.'

'Je dois aller la chercher après, vous pourrez venir la voir.', lui propose Sirius.

'Mais bien sûr ! Je t'aime bien, petit !', sourit Lucas. 'Mais ne drague plus jamais ma femme.'

XxX

Pendant le dîner, la conversation tombe sur Remus.

'Ton ami est donc aussi un loup-garou ?', demande Lucas en se servant de la viande. Encore.

'Oui, depuis tout petit. Vous aussi ?', répond Sirius, sérieux comme jamais.

'Oui, oui. J'ai été mordu à l'âge de 8 ans, je pense.', dit mon parrain.

Il sourit à Sirius qui lui a lancé un regard désolé.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'assume totalement. Et je ne suis loup qu'une fois par mois. J'ai un travail, une maison, une magnifique femme et de beaux enfants. Que demander de plus ? Je suis heureux, et j'en oublie parfois que je suis un loup.', avoue-t-il.

'On a proposé à Sirius d'inviter Lupin et Potter pour qu'ils viennent fêter le Nouvel An avec nous. Et si Lupin vient la veille, il pourra rester avec toi pendant la pleine lune ! Hein, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?', balance Colin sans respirer.

Lucas hoche la tête.

'Oui, ça serait très bien ! J'ai encore de la potion pour lui en réserve. Mais il faudra qu'il vienne un jour avant la pleine lune, pour qu'il puisse boire la potion à temps.'

'Tu lui a écris ?', demande mon père à Sirius.

Celui-ci secoue la tête. Lucas se lève alors de la table, et sort de la salle à manger. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec un parchemin et une plume. Il les pose devant Sirius.

'Écris-lui maintenant, alors.'

'Chéri, on mange.', lui rappelle Emma de sa voix douce.

'Luc, on bouffe.', traduit mon père.

Mon parrain rit, et s'assied à sa place.

'Je sais, mais je suis un grand impatient. Et je me suis dit que ce serait marrant qu'on lui écrive aussi un petit quelque chose pour le faire venir.'

'C'est vrai ! Connaissant Remus, il pensera qu'il va déranger, et ne viendra pas. Ce n'est donc pas une si mauvaise idée.', conclue Sirius.

Il commence à écrire la lettre, et une fois finie, il la passe à Lucas. Celui-ci la relit, et y ajoute une ligne. Il la passe alors à tous mes frères et sœurs, ainsi qu'à Lia et Luis, et je reçois le parchemin en dernière.

_Lunard_

_Je suis dans le droit de t'inviter officiellement chez les Demonds ! Tu sais sans doute que le parrain de Silou est un loup-garou aussi, eh bien on s'est dit que tu pourrais passer la pleine lune avec lui, au lieu d'être seul ! Et t'auras même droit à ta potion dégeulasse. Peut-être que la fiole sera tout aussi jolie que l'autre !_

_Je t'envoie un autre hibou pour te dire où tu dois être, mais tu dois venir le 29 décembre. Cornedrue sera là aussi ! Queudver ne peut pas venir._

_Je te laisse les Demonds et les Tumble finir de te convaincre._

_Patmol_

_« Je serais ravi d'être ton compagnon de lune ! Plus on est de loups, plus on rit ! Lucas T. »_

_« On sera content de te voir, Lupin. Caro D. »_

_« Tu es plus que bienvenu ! Emma T. »_

_« L'autre fiole est aussi très jolie !' Lia T. »_

_« C'est vrai, on l'a décorée ensemble ! Sophie-Anna D. »_

_« C'est quoi ces surnoms ringards ? Nicolas D. »_

Luis a fait un dessin. Je n'ai pas encore pu identifier ce que c'est. A côté, Nicolas a écrit le prénom du petit.

_« Amène-toi, vieux. Josh D. »_

_« Tu verras, on va beaucoup s'amuser, on va faire plein de trucs, on pourrait même jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin, sinon on peut jouer au mini-Quidditch, c'est aussi marr… »_

Apparemment, William a arraché la feuille à Colin. Il a bien fait.

_« Ca serait bien que tu viennes. Will D. »_

_« La bonne éclate, c'est chez les Demonds ! Stephan D. »_

_« Ma maison t'est ouverte, mon garçon. Benjamin D. »_

Je souris, et secoue la tête. Si là il n'a pas envie de venir, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je prends la plume, et écris :

_« Ca serait vraiment génial que tu vienne, Loupin. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir. Silou D. »_

'La dernière personne à écrire est celle qui poste la lettre !', lance Stephan.

Je grogne. Je savais qu'il y avait un piège quelque part. Je me lève donc, et vais chercher ce hibou de malheur au deuxième étage.

/ !\ IMPORTANT / !\ : Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, allez au début du chapitre lire la petite annonce

J'espère que ca vous a plu !

Bisous !


	15. Chapitre 15: un Noel fort en émotions

**Bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? Bon, déjà, un grand bravo à MOAJACKSPA qui gagne le petit concours que j'ai organisé, et qui a été la 100 ième a reviewer. Même si je n'ai pas compris le message qui sa cachait derrière le petit point -) J'attends donc ta question !**

**Sinon pour les autres, je suis ravie d'avoir eu tant de review malgré la nullité du chapitre précédent ! **

**Shae21, j'aime, j'adore quand tu me dis dans les détailles ce qui ta plu ou pas dans mes chapitres, ca me fais vraiment du bien de savoir que je ne suis pas si nul ! Et je te promets de ne pas ralentir la cadence des postes, je fais tout mon possible pour -)**

**Lucile, je suis toujours aussi heureuse que ca te plaise ! **

**Sublime Fourchette, je me ferais un plaisirs de répondre à tes questions, je les ai trouvé tellement drôle, que je ne pouvais pas résister ! Alors…**

**-Loupin mange beaucoup de bacon le matin ! Il ne mange que le blanc de son œuf, et ne touche pas au pain. Il ne boit ni café ni thé, mais un bon verre de jus d'orange !**

**-Non, Colin ne sera pas ministère, Dieu soit loué.**

**-Heu, non je ne suis pas sur qu'il le sache…**

**-Sirius est au courant, mais n'en a rien à faire ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est sa moto !**

**Voila, j'espère que c'est bon et que j'ai rien oublié ! Josh ? Tu sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque…**

**Kim Sheego Serpentard, merci beaucoup !**

**Nessa, tu n'a pas idée a quelle point tu es proche de la vérité -) Et merci beaucoup, tu me donne envie d'être encore plus rapide, mdr !**

**Ytarill, comme j'ai déjà répondu a cette question plusieurs fois, je vais te le dire aussi : C'est un Remus/OC -)**

**Ziagranger, je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours !**

**Moajackspa, ?**

**Voilouuuuu ! Maintenant, à l'attaque !**

**Chapitre 15 : Un Noël fort en émotions.**

Le jour du réveillon de Noël, on s'est levés très tôt. On n'avait rien préparé. Le sapin est dans le salon, mais il n'est pas décoré, la maison non plus ne porte aucune décoration, et le pire, c'est qu'on doit préparer un dîner pour quatorze personnes, et on a que dalle dans les placards.

Caro et moi sommes donc dans la cuisine, autour d'un bloc-notes, à noter les tâches de chacun. Nico, Colin, Anna et Will s'occuperont de la déco. Mon père, Lucas et Emma feront les courses. Quant à nous autres, on s'attelle au nettoyage. Avec ça, faudrait garder un œil sur les plus petits, penser au petit déjeuner, et à un casse-croûte. Arf, je déteste tout faire à la dernière minute.

Mais je fais toujours tout à la dernière minute. C'est dans les gènes Demonds.

'Bon, allons réveiller les garçons de cette maison, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais !', me motive Caro en se levant.

Elle prend la radio avec elle, et je la suis à l'étage. C'est là que se trouvent les chambres de mon père, Anna, et Lucas (quand il vient dormir ici). On décide de monter directement, mon père a le droit de dormir encore. Par contre, je suis allée lever ma petite sœur pour qu'elle nous aide à réveiller ses grands frères.

Au deuxième se trouvent les chambres attribuées à Nico, William et Stephan. Caro allume la radio, et met directement le volume à fond, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Stephan d'un coup de pied. Anna entre dans celle de William, et je me réserve Nicolas.

'C'EST LE REVEILLON ! DEBOUT !', crie ma petite sœur en sautant sur le lit de Will.

Je ris quand je vois Caro danser en sautant, alors que Stephan la regarde faire d'un air perdu.

'Si tu te mets sur mon lit, il va se casser. Alors t'approche pas.', me dit une voix endormie quand j'ouvre la porte.

'Lève-toi, serpent.', répliquai-je en lui arrachant ses couvertures.

Je les prends avec moi en sortant, et Caro me rejoint à l'étage supérieur, où se trouvent Josh (et Sirius accessoirement), et Colin. Mais ce dernier semble déjà réveillé.

On ouvre la porte de Josh comme des dingues, et tandis qu'Anna saute sur le lit de notre frère, Caro et moi commençons à danser sur le rythme de la musique. Imaginez deux filles avec leur vieux T-shirt comme pyjama, et un vieux pantalon trop large, danser en se déhanchant comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Et bien, c'est exactement ce que Sirius Black a vu ce matin.

Normalement, Sirius n'est pas du matin. Hier il s'est réveillé à cause de Colin, venu expliquer son rêve à Josh pour qu'il le lui interprète. Mon grand frère a toujours été bon en divination (NdA : clin d'œil à Fourchette), et il ne le fait même pas exprès. D'après lui, il voit vraiment quelque chose dans la boule de cristal.

Bref, Sirius est donc rapidement descendu, sans même avoir pris de douche, et l'image que j'ai vue casse vraiment le mythe de « Sirius Black, Beau Gosse International ». Je me suis d'ailleurs ouvertement moquée de lui.

Aujourd'hui, il m'étonne, à sauter de son lit, et à venir danser avec Caro et moi. On commence à rire, ce qui finit par faire lever Josh. Il nous rejoint, fait un petit pas de danse rapide, avant de courir vers la salle de bain, suivi de Sirius.

Celui-ci s'est adapté au « rythme Demonds ». Il sait quand il faut courir pour prendre sa douche, s'enfuir pour échapper à la corvée (qu'il m'a lui-même réclamée), et quand venir manger.

Il s'entend bien avec Josh, bien sûr, Stephan et William. Nicolas reste avec lui de temps en temps, mais il garde une certaine rancœur, à cause des blagues que les Maraudeurs ont fait au Serpentard. Et à ma plus grande surprise, il aime autant Colin qu'Anna. Je pense que c'est l'une des rares personnes à _vraiment_ discuter avec Colin, et à jouer avec Anna.

Et je suis contente qu'il ne se sente pas de trop.

XxX

Enfin, tout est prêt pour le dîner. Je coupe les cheveux de Stephan, et en face de moi, Emma habille Anna et Lia.

'Tu la veux pour quand ?', lui demandai-je.

Elle comprend aussitôt que je parle de la chanson.

'Demain matin, s'il-te-plaît.'

'C'est toi le chef !', lui rappelai-je avec un clin d'œil.

'Vous parlez de quoi ?', questionne mon frère, alors que je lui coupe la dernière mèche.

Je l'ignore, et secoue ses cheveux pour que les cheveux perdus en tombent, et le pousse à se lever.

'Tu es très beau, Stephan.', le complimente Emma.

'Tu quitterais Lucas pour moi ?', l'interroge Stephan d'une voix de séducteur.

Emma rit et secoue la tête. Elle croit qu'il plaisante, mais Stephan était vraiment amoureux d'elle, quand il était petit. J'ai encore envie d'en rire, rien que de m'en souvenir.

Haaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahaha !

Pauvre petit. Mais c'est vrai que la nouvelle coupe de mon frère lui va bien. Je me demande d'où cette envie de changement, mais bon…

Je laisse Stephan séduire Emma et vais vers la salle de bain pour me mettre un peu de maquillage. Depuis toujours, le réveillon et le Nouvel An sont les seules occasions pour lesquelles j'aime me maquiller, juste pour moi. J'ai attaché mes cheveux en une queue haute très serrée, et ma frange tombe devant mes yeux.

J'entre donc dans la salle de bain, avec ma toute nouvelle trousse de maquillage. Emma m'a offert mon cadeau de Noël en avance, cette année ! Mais je sais qu'elle m'a acheté autre chose. C'est toujours comme ça, avec elle.

Je suis plantée devant le miroir depuis seulement cinq minutes, que quelqu'un tape déjà à la porte. La bouche ouverte, je suis en train de me mettre du mascara, et je m'arrête dans mon geste.

'Oui ?'

'Silou ! C'est Sirius. Désolé, je reviendrais me brosser les dents plus tard.'

'Mais non, entre, je suis habillée.', ricanai-je alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

Il me sourit, et s'approche du lavabo. Il prend sa brosse à dents, et je m'écarte pour lui laisser de la place.

Alors que je me maquille de mon côté, et que lui se brosse les dents du sien, on frappe à nouveau.

'Oui ?'

'C'est Nico, j'ai besoin du gel.'

'Entre.', soupirai-je.

Nicolas se poste entre Sirius (qui crache dans le lavabo pour la deuxième fois) et moi, qui essaye quand même de garder un bout de miroir.

Sirius se rinçait la bouche, et je me mettais du crayon, quand on refrappe.

'On a deux salles de bains ! Casse-toi !', hurlai-je, avant de pâlir en voyant mon père entrer, un sourire en coin.

'Je te demanderai quand même un peu plus de respect, jeune fille.', me gronde-t-il.

'Désolée…', m'excusai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il tire gentiment sur mes cheveux, se place derrière Nico, et arrange le col de sa chemise. Puis il s'avance pour prendre un peu de gel, et se le passe dans les cheveux.

Toc toc

… J'en ai marre …

Lia entre à son tour, monte sur la baignoire pour que sa tête dépasse celle de Sirius, et elle se met à arranger ses cheveux.

Y'a des jours où je me dis qu'être tranquille pendant une petite heure, c'est du luxe chez les Demonds.

XxX

A table, il y a une très bonne ambiance, et tout le monde se régale. Lucas a réussi à battre Stephan au concours de nourriture, en avalant tout ce qui était dans son assiette, ainsi que dans celle de sa femme. Et juste avant ça, il a osé voler l'assiette de mon père, et vider celle de Caro.

Les loups-garous, quand ça a faim, ça fait peur.

Je remarque que Caro boit beaucoup de whisky, mais je ne dis rien, la laissant profiter de l'occasion qu'on a de le faire. Je sais qu'à partir de demain, mon père nous l'interdira à nouveau.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite, c'est qu'elle s'est levée, son verre à la main, et qu'elle a tapé dessus avec sa cuillère pour avoir notre attention. A voir sa manière de se tenir, et de parler, je comprends qu'elle est salement bourrée.

'Aaaaaalors !', commence-t-elle en fermant un peu les yeux.

Ca va être dur la gueule de bois, demain…

'Je voulais d'abord vous dire à vous tous, là, assis à ma table, que vous êtes gentils ! Et ! Que vous êtes très drôles aussi !', continue-t-elle, les mots roulant hors de sa bouche.

'Carolinia, tu devrais t'assoir.', lui conseille mon père, inquiet.

Mais Caro secoue énergiquement la tête, perdant ainsi une pince à cheveux qui s'envole vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

'Neuuuuun, Papounet, je veux porter un toast ! A ma famille, que j'aime énormément. Et à ma sœur jumelle, qui a le même âge que moi !'

Elle se met à rire, et je fronce les sourcils. C'est elle qui est à Serdaigle ?

'Ma sœur jumelle, Silou, qui ne me parle plus. Qui ne me regarde plus, et qui ne m'écoute même pas.', continue-t-elle en tapant une main sur la table.

Un silence pesant efface la bonne humeur, et le regard de tout le monde circule d'elle à moi. Je ne peux que la regarder, espérant qu'elle se taise.

'J'ai toujours été là pour elle, et elle, elle m'ignore du jour au lendemain, comme ça, pour rien ! Comme si j'étais plus sa sœur.'

Elle vide son verre d'une traite, et continue.

'Elle ne s'est même pas demandé si je voulais bien qu'elle invite mon ex chez moi. Non, parce qu'elle n'a pas pensé à moi. Ma sœur jumelle m'a oublié, moi !'

Elle se met à rire de manière exagérée, et je me prends la tête entre les mains. A côté de moi, Josh s'écrie :

'QUOI ? T'ES SORTI AVEC MA SŒUR, BLACK ?'

Sirius pâlit, et je secoue la tête. Pauvre Sirius, il va morfler. Je jette un œil à mon père, et je suis bouleversée par le chagrin dans ses yeux alors qu'il regarde Caro remplir un autre verre. Emma lui arrache la bouteille, mais Caro se débat un peu, avant d'abandonner. Elle boit quand même ce qu'elle a dans son verre, et se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

'Ma propre sœur, mon sang, ma vie, m'oublie. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu es sortie avec Jake !'

Je sens tout le sang quitter mon visage. Comment elle sait ça ?

'QUOI ?', s'écrie à nouveau Josh.

'CA SUFFIT !', hurle mon père en se levant.

Je sursaute, tout comme le reste des présents. Mon père n'hurle jamais. Jamais. La seule fois où il a hurlé, c'est pour dire à Danielle (ma… mère) de sortir de chez lui, il y a 10 ans.

'Carolinia, quitte cette table. Joshua, je suis le père de famille, et je t'interdis de t'immiscer dans la vie sentimentale de qui que ce soit ici. Sirius, mon garçon, je ne te blâme pas d'avoir eu une relation avec ma fille.'

Il soupire.

'Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je ne supporterais pas ça une minute de plus.'

Sur ces mots, il dépose sa serviette sur la table, et sort de la pièce. Quelques secondes après, Caro s'en va aussi.

'Comment plomber l'ambiance en dix secondes, par Carolinia Demonds.', commente Stephan à voix basse.

'Ce n'est pas le moment, Stephan.', assène Lucas avant de se lever, et d'aller rejoindre mon père.

'T'es sorti avec ma sœur ?', articule lentement Josh en lançant un regard choqué vers Sirius.

'Ca n'a duré que cinq jours, Josh.', essaye-t-il de répondre d'une voix détaché.

'Je ne veux rien savoir.', réplique Josh en levant la main vers lui.

Il se tourne alors vers moi.

'T'es sortie avec Jake ?'

'Ca n'a duré qu'une semaine, Josh.', soupirai-je.

Josh me fixe et secoue la tête.

'Je ne comprends pas, il ne m'a rien dit…'

'Il voulait que personne ne sache.', répondis-je simplement.

'Mais, Jake n'est pas bien pour toi, il se tape toujours plusieurs filles à la fois, et…'

'JOSH ! Je sais tout ça, merci !', hurlai-je pour qu'il se taise.

J'attrape la bouteille de whisky, et prends une grande gorgée. Je la dépose bruyamment sur la table et me lève.

XxX

'Caro ?'

Je frappe à nouveau à la porte de ma sœur, mais elle ne répond toujours pas. Elle s'est enfermée à clé, et je ne peux même pas utiliser ma baguette pour ouvrir. Ca fait vingt minutes que je suis là, et elle ne m'a toujours pas accordé un seul son.

'Carolinia, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.', suppliai-je en frappant à nouveau.

Rien.

'Caro…', dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Je pose mon dos contre la porte, et me laisse glisser par terre.

'Pardonne-moi, Caro. J'ai été égoïste. Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas pensé à toi, ces derniers temps. En fait, si, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, mais pas à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Et je te demande pardon pour ça.'

J'attends une réponse, mais rien. Alors je continue.

'Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Jake et moi, on s'est embrassés. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était louche. Mais je l'aimais tellement. Je l'aimais depuis si longtemps. Et il était enfin à moi, et j'aurais pu accepter n'importe quoi pour lui.

Mais quelques jours après, et avec l'aide d'Howard, j'ai appris que Jake ne sortait avec moi que pour t'avoir toi aussi. Son fantasme, c'est de sortir avec des jumelles, Caro. Et il savait que j'avais un faible pour lui, alors il en a juste profité.'

J'essuie une larme, et respire un bon coup avant de continuer.

'Mais tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ? C'est qu'il me comparait sans cesse à toi, et il t'estimait plus que moi. Et ça a toujours été comme ça, Caro. J'ai toujours vécu dans ton ombre. Autant avant ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, mais même l'homme que j'aimais t'appréciais plus toi, que moi.'

Je sens une vieille douleur refaire surface, et j'éclate en sanglots. Je tente de continuer, et passe ma manche sur ma joue pour effacer les larmes.

'Je… J'ai toujours été « la sœur de Caro », ou « la grosse jumelle Demonds ». T'as toujours été mieux que moi, Caro, et je me rends compte que c'est peut-être vrai. Tu… as tout pour toi. Tu es belle, mince, intelligente, et tu es drôle. Je suis quoi, moi ? Peut-être que ma place, c'est d'être dans ton ombre, et d'y rester. Peut-être qu'on ne m'aimera jamais plus que toi, et que je finirai seule. Je serai vieille fille, avec six chats, huit hiboux et un hippogriffe comme compagnons.'

Je souris à cette image, sentant qu'elle me faisait peur.

'Mais tu es ma sœur, Carolinia. Sans toi, je ne suis rien. J'ai tout partagé avec toi, et si je dois vivre dans ton ombre pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble, et s'entendre pour toujours, je le ferai. Je resterai dans ton ombre.'

J'entends la serrure de la chambre de Caro s'ouvrir, et je saute sur mes pieds pour lui faire face. Et là, elle me colle une gifle qui m'arrache presque la mâchoire.

'Si je t'entends, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, raconter encore ce genre de conneries, je te bats à mort, Silimouna.'

Elle me prend par les épaules, et me secoue, les larmes aux yeux.

'Silou, tu n'est pas dans mon ombre ! Tu es une personne merveilleuse, qui a d'énormes qualités, et tu es incroyable à ta façon ! Je ne suis pas toi ! On peut peut-être nous comparer physiquement, mais nos personnalités sont différentes. C'est ce qui fait que tu as tes amies à toi, que tu es ce que tu es ! Je ne veux pas que tu marches derrière moi, mais avec moi, Silou ! Tu es ma sœur, et je ne veux pas, je ne veux jamais te voir souffrir.'

Elle me pousse en arrière et se recule.

'Tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Que tu ne vaux rien à côté de moi ! C'est ça que tu pense, que je suis mieux que toi ? Qu'entre moi et toi, il est question de ça ? De savoir qui est mieux que l'autre ?'

Elle pousse un cri indigné, se prend la tête entre les mains. Elle secoue la tête, puis me regarde à nouveau.

'C'est ça ce que tu penses, Silou ? C'est vraiment comme ça que tu vois notre relation ?'

Je la regarde pleurer, sentant moi-même les larmes couler à flot. Je secoue la tête.

'Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.'

Je me mets à sangloter, et pose ma main sur ma poitrine.

'Mais il m'a fait tellement de mal, Caro. Je l'aimais, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était nous avoir toutes les deux. Et il te trouvait tellement mieux, et…'

Je la sens m'enlacer, et me bercer, alors que je pleure à nouveau pour quelqu'un qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

On sursaute lorsqu'on entend le bruit de quelque chose se casser à l'étage inférieur. Josh.

'Viens, on rentre dans ma chambre.', me murmure ma sœur.

On a passé le reste de la soirée à parler, à se raconter tout ce qu'on a raté, tout ce qu'on ressent. Je m'excuse beaucoup, elle me pardonne toujours. On s'est fait la promesse de ne plus rien se cacher, et c'est là qu'elle m'a annoncé ne plus être vierge depuis un bout de temps.

'Quoi ? Mais avec qui ?'

Elle se mord la lèvre, et me serre contre elle. On était couchées dans son lit, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

'Sirius.', m'avoue-t-elle.

'KEUWAAAAAAAAAA ?', m'écriai-je en m'écartant d'elle. 'Ca n'a duré que cinq jours !'

'Je sais, Silou, je sais. Mais Sirius a un côté, très… persuasif…', me dit-elle, comme si elle se remémorait un vieux souvenir.

'Et tu ne regrettes pas ?'

Elle réfléchit un peu, puis secoue la tête.

'Tu te souviens, on s'est toujours promis que la première fois qu'on le ferait, on le ferait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime. Et bien, à cet instant là, je l'aimais.', me répond-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je reste silencieuse, un peu sonnée par la nouvelle, puis lui fait un regard désolé.

'Ca te dérange qu'il soit là ?', lui demandai-je, coupable.

'Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Sirius est génial, quand il est lui-même.'

'C'est vrai que ça change du dragueur ringard qu'il est d'habitude !'

Caro rit, et me tire à nouveau vers elle.

'Je t'aime sœurette.'

XxX

'JOYEUX NOEL !'

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre. Anna et Lia, habillées d'un bonnet de Noël, nous sourient.

'Joyeux Noël, les filles.', répond la voix endormie de Caro à côté de moi. 'Câlin.'

Les deux fillettes nous font un rapide câlin, avant d'aller réveiller quelqu'un d'autre. Caro se tourne vers moi, souriante.

'Joyeux Noël, Minou.'

Je lui réponds par une accolade, et on se lève pour descendre ouvrir les cadeaux. Quelle surprise en voyant la montagne qui nous attendait !

Emma est assise aux pieds du sapin, avec Luis entre ses jambes, ouvrant ses cadeaux. Quand elle nous voit, elle se lève rapidement, et vient à notre rencontre.

'Joyeux Noël, mes puces.', nous dit-elle en nous prenant dans ses bras. 'Ca va ? Ca s'est arrangé ?'

'Oui, Em', ne t'en fais pas.', lui répond Caro.

Emma nous lâche, et nous lance un regard inquiet.

'Allez parler à votre père, vous savez comment il est quand il y a une dispute.'

'On va y aller tout de suite. Il est où ?', demande Caro.

'Dans le salon moldu.'

Emma passe sa main sur ma joue, m'embrasse le front, puis me fait un petit sourire.

Quoi, j'ai l'air mourant ?

Je suis Caro vers l'autre salon, et y trouve mon père, assis avec Lucas. Mon cœur se serre en voyant son air peiné.

'Papa ?'

Mon père lève le regard, nous voit, et se lève de sa chaise.

'Vous allez bien ?', nous interroge-t-il.

'Oui, papa. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier soir. J'ai vraiment été trop loin et…', commence Caro, mais mon père la coupe.

'Ce n'est pas important, Carolinia. Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé entre vous ?'

'Bien sûr papa, on est sœurs.', lui répond Caro.

Elle me serre contre elle pour confirmer ses dires, et mon père soupire, soulagé. Il s'approche alors de moi, et me prend dans ses bras. Il m'embrasse dans les cheveux, et passe une main sur ma joue.

Ok, je vais mourir, et personne ne me le dit.

'J'ai un cadeau pour vous.', lance mon père.

Il me lâche, cherche dans sa poche, et en sort une enveloppe. Caro s'empresse de l'ouvrir, et elle pousse un petit cri de joie. Je lui prends des mains le petit mot qui est dans l'enveloppe, et y lis :

_« Bon pour un piercing chacune._ »

TROP COOL ! Ca fait deux ans qu'on demande à mon père si on pouvait avoir un piercing, et il nous l'accorde enfin !

On lui saute dans les bras, et Lucas se met à rire.

'Ca commence par un piercing, et après, ça va demander un tatouage ! Prépare-toi Benji, tu viens d'entrer dans un cercle vicieux.'

'Ferme-la, Luc.'

Mon parrain ricane encore un peu, puis viens nous rejoindre dans notre câlin.

'Alors, on le fait quand ce piercing ?', nous demande mon père une fois que Lucas nous a lâchés.

'AUJOURD'HUI !', nous écrions-nous ma sœur et moi, folles de joie.

'Bien, on ira après le petit déjeuner alors.', sourit mon père. 'Et ça serait mieux de ne rien dire à Joshua.'

XxX

Cette année, j'ai reçu une robe bleu nuit d'Helena, des boucles d'oreilles et un collier de Lynn, un bracelet de Josh, un toute nouvelle paire de lunettes design de Nico, Stephan et Will, une paire de chaussures à talon de marque d'Emma, un appareil photo magique de Lucas, un kit de soin de Caro, une partition de piano de Colin, un dessin de Luis, un livre intitulé « Les sortilèges pratiques et faciles » de Remus, une boîte énorme de Honeydukes de Potter et Pettigrow, et un autre bracelet, venant de Sirius.

'Il est magnifique, Sirius, merci.', dis-je en caressant le pendentif en forme de chien attaché au bracelet.

Je me lève, le prends dans mes bras, et il me remercie pour le casque de moto.

'Heu, chérie ?', demande Lucas en écartant les papiers cadeaux qui sont éparpillés un peu partout.

Il regarde Emma, un peu vexé.

'Je n'ai rien reçu de toi, c'est normal ?'

'Ma présence ne te suffit pas ?', rit Emma en me lançant un rapide regard.

Ok, c'est maintenant.

Caro a compris aussi, ainsi que Colin qui sort son violon de derrière le canapé. Je me lève, et m'installe discrètement au piano, profitant du fait que Lucas boude.

'T'es jolie, et je t'aime, mais je voudrais bien un petit cadeau.', dit-il comme un petit enfant.

Je commence à jouer la mélodie, et Caro s'installe sur le piano, pour faire face à la famille. Tout le monde s'arrête dans ses gestes et se tourne vers nous, étonnés.

'Chéri.', commence Emma. 'Je t'aime aussi. Mais il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire, que je n'arrive pas toujours à t'avouer. Alors je t'ai écrit une chanson.'

Elle se met rire nerveusement, et je souris.

'Tu sais que je ne suis pas bonne chanteuse ni musicienne, alors je laisse tes filleules le faire pour moi.'

Caro commence alors à chanter, et Colin me rejoint avec son violon. Je me concentre uniquement sur la chanson, oubliant le monde autour de moi. Tout ce que je vois, c'est le regard de Lucas sur Emma. Un regard plein d'amour, de désir et de tendresse. Emma lui rend son regard. Le reste de la famille nous regarde jouer et chanter, et mon père a même fermé les yeux pour nous écouter, un sourire aux lèvres.

A un moment dans la chanson, je permets à Colin de faire un petit solo avec son violon, et Emma s'adresse à nouveau à Lucas.

'Lucas, j'ai essayé de te le cacher, et Merlin sait que c'est très difficile avec un loup-garou. Mon amour, je suis enceinte.'

J'ai bien cru que Lucas allait mourir de bonheur. Il s'est levé, s'est approché doucement de sa femme, et a posé une main sur son ventre. Il reste là, à fixer le ventre de son épouse. Je recommence à jouer des notes, et Caro se met à chanter le dernier couplet.

Lucas prend Emma dans ses bras, et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il la serre contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait jamais la lâcher. Il s'écarte un peu d'elle, et pose son front sur celui de sa femme. Il lui prend la main, et se met à danser avec elle. Doucement, comme si le monde avait disparu autour d'eux. Je fais signe à Caro de prolonger le moment, et elle reprend les plus belles phrases de la chanson, dans une parfaite improvisation.

Mon regard est attiré par Sirius, qui semble touché et étonné à la fois. Je lui fais un sourire. Il me le rend et tourne le regard vers le couple.

'Merci.', dit Lucas quand on arrête la musique.

Il embrasse à nouveau Emma, et prend son visage entre ses mains.

'Merci de m'aimer, merci de me donner une vie heureuse. Merci de m'avoir déjà donné deux magnifiques enfants, et d'en attendre un autre. Je t'aime Emma, je t'aime tellement. Tout ce que dit cette chanson…'

Il inspire, et je sens que sa voix tremble.

'Merci. Je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi, tout. Jamais aucun homme ne sera plus heureux que je le suis. Jamais.'

Emma pleure des larmes de joie, et je commence à me sentir trop, tout comme le reste des personnes, je pense. Au bout de quelques mots doux en plus, Emma se tourne vers nous.

'Merci, les filles, c'était magnifique. Ainsi qu'à toi, mon chou.', ajoute-t-elle pour Colin.

'Avec grand plaisir, Emma.', répond Caro.

'Et on t'aime aussi, Lucas.', ajoutai-je.

'Toi aussi, Emma !', termine Colin, souriant.

'Et maintenant !', s'exclame Caro en sautant sur ses pieds. 'On sort, papa !'

**Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi tout, dans une review -)**

**Je vous aime !**

**S.**


	16. Chapitre 16: des loups et des confidence

**Coucou ! Devinez qui c'est ! **

**Oui, je sais, revenir et faire comme si de rien était, c'est tellement moi… Bon, je vais répondre au reviews en bas, ok ?**

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, je vous dois bien ça.**

**Ps : Y a un lien très intéressant dans mon profil si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Silou **

**Chapitre 16 : Des loups et des confidences**

Je tire la langue et me regarde dans la vitre du four. Mon tout nouveau piercing brille sur ma langue, et je souris en voyant ma sœur contempler son nombril, et le petit piercing qui y a trouvé une place.

'Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'ait enfin.', chuchote-t-elle.

'Moi non plus, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on demande !', m'exclamai-je.

Je ressors ma langue de ma bouche et fixe la petite boule en argent. C'est trop COOL !

'Silou ?', crie une voix depuis le salon.

Je rentre ma langue illico et Caro baisse rapidement son pull.

'Dans la cuisine !'

Sirius entre quelques secondes après, et nous sourit.

'Salut les filles. Je viens vous dire que les garçons et moi, on sort. Votre père a rejoint Lucas chez lui avec Anna, alors vous serez seules pendant un petit moment.'

'Enfin !', nous exclamons nous, ma sœur et moi.

Il rit, et nous salue de la main avant de repartir. Caro et moi entendons la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et puis plus rien.

Silence complet.

'Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien.', murmurai-je, les yeux fermés, profitant de ce manque de bruit.

On reste comme ça quelques secondes, puis on se regarde. On se sourit.

Et là, Caro allume la radio et la met tellement fort que ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée que les voisins entendent.

On se met à danser comme des folles, tout en chantant. On aura enfin un moment à nous !

XxX

On était dans le salon moldu, et Caro me lissait les cheveux avec le sèche-cheveux. Je me limais les ongles, tout en jouant à « Je n'ai jamais… » avec ma sœur.

Non, nous on le joue pas avec la boisson. On dit juste ce que l'autre a fait en utilisant « Je n'ai jamais… ». Par exemple :

'Je n'ai jamais couché avec Sirius Black.', lançai-je, faisant rire ma sœur.

'Je n'ai jamais mangé de boue.', rétorque-t-elle.

Je souris à ce souvenir. C'était Josh qui m'avait payé pour que je le fasse…

'Je n'ai jamais mis de micro-jupe rose.', répliquai-je.

'Je n'ai jamais été myope.'

'Je n'ai jamais menti pour rompre.'

'Je n'ai jamais pleuré pour une pub.'

'Hé !', m'indignai-je, 'Elle faisait pitié cette pub ! Le pauvre petit garçon, il avait même plus de gâteau pour lui…'

Caro secoue la tête en soupirant.

'N'importe quoi.'

'Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, je… c'est quoi ça ?', demandai-je brusquement, en désignant un truc noir sur le dossier du canapé. Caro penche la tête en même temps que moi, et on pâlit aussitôt.

'Tue-la.', dis-je en me levant de la chaise où j'étais.

'Non, toi tue-la.'

'Toi, tue-la.'

'C'est toi qui es à Gryffondor. Tu devrais être courageuse et y aller.'

'Et toi à Serdaigle. Tu devrais être sage et y aller.'

'Rien à voir, vas-y ou je… AAAAARG, elle a bougé !'

Il y a une araignée énorme qui se balade sur notre canapé. Hors de question que je la touche. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'une arme. La seule chose que je vois, c'est la lime à ongle que j'ai entre les mains. Je la lance sur l'araignée, et ma sœur et moi on pousse un petit cri quand elle se met à avancer.

Là, Caro fait un truc vraiment débile.

Elle s'approche un peu du canapé avec le sèche-cheveux, et vise la bête. L'araignée est propulsée en arrière, dans ma direction. La voyant arrivé vers moi, je me mets à hurler et marche rapidement à reculons. Je me cogne contre la table basse, et tombe sur le côté. J'entends ma sœur crier de terreur, et je fais pareil en voyant l'araignée à cinq centimètres de ma tête. Je saute sur mes pieds, commence à courir vers ma sœur, et j'attrape le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main, c'est-à-dire, un coussin. Je le lance sur l'araignée.

'Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?', me demande Caro après quelques secondes, voyant que l'animal ne sort pas de sous le coussin.

'Je ne sais pas.', répondis-je en fixant le coussin.

D'un coup ma sœur se met à rire. Je me tourne vers elle.

'On dirait des flics !', m'explique-t-elle.

Je ris aussi quand je vois qu'elle n'a pas tort. Elle avec son sèche-cheveux et moi avec mes coussins, on a vraiment l'air idiotes !

'AAAAARG, elle est pas morte !', hurle ma sœur en se serrant contre moi.

L'araignée vient de sortir de sous le coussin et a apparemment soif de vengeance, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle se dirige vers nous. Je pousse un petit cri aigu, et lance mes coussins dessus, mais cette garce les esquive toute, et Caro fini par lancer le sèche-cheveux, ce qui a pour résultat de casser un verre qui était sur la table.

Je cours et saute sur le canapé, et ma sœur veut me suivre, quand l'araignée change de trajectoire et va vers elle. Elle enlève rapidement sa pantoufle et la lui lance. L'araignée arrive toujours à esquiver le projectile, et Caro me rejoint rapidement, me faisant tomber par-dessus le canapé. Je tombe et gémit.

'Ma tête…'

'Elle est là, elle est là !'

J'ouvre les yeux, et tourne la tête.

.Merlin.

'AAAAAAAAAAARG !'

Je me lève précipitamment, mais ma sœur me tombe dessus, et je retombe mollement sur le ventre.

'Casse-toi, elle arrive !', hurlai-je en poussant Caro.

Celle-ci court vers la sortie, et je la suis, gardant un œil sur l'araignée. Je me cogne alors contre un truc, et je me sens tomber.

Mais un bras me retient, et je m'y attache désespérément. Je crie à nouveau quand je vois l'araignée grimper sur le canapé. Je saute dans les bras de mon sauveur, qui met son bras sous mes genoux et me porte. Je remarque Josh entrer dans le salon, et s'avancer vers l'araignée.

'TUE-LA !', hurlons-nous, Caro et moi.

Celle-ci est debout, sur un coussin qui a atterri dans le couloir.

Josh s'empare de l'araignée comme si c'était un jouet, la porte jusqu'à la fenêtre et la lance dehors.

' Non ! Elle va revenir !', lance Caro.

'Avec du renfort en plus !', paniquai-je.

J'entends rire, et je me tourne vers la personne qui me porte dans ses bras.

'Heu, salut Loupin.', lançai-je, rouge pivoine.

Je lâche mon emprise autour de son cou, et il me pose par terre.

Wow, Remus Lupin est le premier mec qui m'ait portée en dehors de mon père et Lucas. Je sais que ça doit aussi être l'un des seuls à _pouvoir_ me porter, grâce à sa force de loup-garou. C'était agréable…

'Bonjour Silou.', me sourit-il.

Je remarque de suite l'anneau doré autour de ses pupilles qui couvre un peu plus la couleur marron des yeux de Remus.

'Attendez, vous êtes là depuis quand ?', les interrogeai-je, rougissant encore plus.

'On t'a vue tomber du canapé.', répond Potter, qui s'avance vers moi.

'Salut Silou !'

'Salut Po…James.', répondis-je, honteuse.

Il faut toujours que ça nous arrive à nous. Toujours.

D'un coup, Sirius explose de rire, rapidement rejoint par les autres. Il n'y a que Nicolas qui lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne :

'Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer pour des gens normaux au moins une journée ?'

'Normal n'est pas Demonds, petit frère.', sourit Stephan.

Nico lui lance un regard noir.

'Je suis plus grand que toi.', réplique-t-il.

'De taille ?', le taquine Stephan.

'Crève, Steph. Crève.'

A côté de moi, j'entends Sirius dire à ses potes :

'Bienvenue chez les Demonds, les gars.'

XxX

Les Maraudeurs se sont installés dans la chambre de Josh. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ils se sont organisés. En tout cas, mon père et Lucas sont arrivés pendant qu'ils étaient en haut en train de déballer leurs affaires.

'Il est arrivé, le jeune Remus ?', me questionne Lucas en guise de bonjour.

'Oui, il est en haut. Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?', proposai-je.

'Si tu le veux bien.'

Je monte donc tous ces escaliers, et j'arrive devant la porte de Josh. Je m'apprête à frapper, quand j'entends mon nom.

'Silou était mal à cause d'Arrows ! Tu te souviens, Lunard, quand elle a déprimé pendant une semaine, et qu'après elle se conduisait bizarrement ? C'était à cause de ça.', explique Sirius.

Je me mords la lèvre. Ne me dites pas…

'Je ne savais pas que Jake Arrows avait ce genre de fantasme… Sortir avec des jumelles… Faut vraiment être tordu.', lance James.

…qu'ils savent…

'Tu aurais dû voir Josh, il est entré dans une colère noire. Et il en a cassé un verre et si son père ne l'avait pas retenu, il aurait été chez Arrows pour lui refaire le portrait.'

Oh, non. Tout le monde sait… C'est pour ça qu'ils sont aux petits soins pour moi, ils savent tous ! Mais Sirius n'avait aucunement le droit de le répéter. Je me sens un peu trahie. Il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de se taire encore un peu !

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', me demande Josh, qui montait les escaliers, une bouteille de Coca et des gobelets dans les mains.

'Tu as entendu ?', lui chuchotai-je.

'Entendu quoi ?'

'Caro et moi, le soir du réveillon.'

Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise, mais hoche la tête.

'Oui, j'ai entendu Silou. Et je te promets qu'une fois à Poudlard, je vais lui peter la gueule à ce…'

'Pourquoi t'es allé le dire à tout le monde ?', le coupai-je.

'Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Colin… Tu le connais…'

Je soupire, et un silence s'installe.

'Et Silou ne parlait pas avec Caro à cause de ça ?', questionne James à l'intérieur.

Josh se mord la lèvre, comprenant pourquoi je suis en colère.

'Lucas veut voir Remus.', annonçai-je en montant dans ma chambre.

J'entends mon frère rentrer dans la sienne et dire :

'Par Merlin, Sirius, t'es con ou quoi ?'

XxX

Je ne suis pas descendu de ma chambre de l'après-midi. Ce n'est que quand Caro m'a demandé de venir l'aider avec le dîner que je suis sortie de ma cachette. Quand je passe devant le salon, j'entends Lucas parler de lycanthropie avec Remus, et quand il me voit, Sirius se lève et m'appelle.

'Ferme-la, Black.', lançai-je sèchement.

Je pense que Potter l'a retenu, parce qu'il n'est pas venu me voir par la suite.

Je prépare donc le dîner avec Caro, dans une ambiance assez tendue. Je lui explique vite fait la raison de ma mauvaise humeur, et elle me prend rapidement dans ses bras pour me réconforter. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma nous rejoint. Elle est habillée d'une robe bleu nuit, et porte des talons compensés noir. A son bras pend un manteau noir qu'elle enfile sous nos yeux.

'Tu es magnifique, Em' !', s'exclame Caro.

Je siffle de manière admirative, à la vue du chignon lâché et de son visage parfaitement maquillé.

'Merci ma puce ! Ce soir, mon mari m'emmène au restaurant !'

'Veinarde.', disons-nous d'une même voix.

Elle ricane, et se tourne vers nous.

'Je sais que vous allez sûrement sortir, mais vous voudriez bien garder un œil sur mes enfants ? Apportez-les chez la voisine quand vous partirez, d'accord ?'

'Sortir ?', relevai-je, 'Sortir où ?'

'Bien sûr, Emma, ne t'inquiète pas.', me coupe Caro.

Emma nous sourit, et fait un petit coucou de la main avant de partir.

'Sortir où ?', répétai-je, alors que Caro se remet à couper la viande.

'En fait, avec les garçons, on voudrait aller à la fête de Billy.'

Billy, un ex de ma sœur, qui vit à deux rues de chez nous, du côté sorcier.

'Ah.'

Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à une fête, moi…

'Lou !', fait une petite voix près de moi.

Je baisse le regard vers Luis, qui me sourit.

'Bébé !', m'exclamai-je en me baissant pour le prendre.

Il en profite pour prend un cube de viande crue, et le porter vers sa bouche.

'Non ! Luis, donne-moi ça !', m'énervai-je quand le petit tient la viande bien coincée entre ses dents.

'Luis, lâche ça ! Ce n'est pas bon de manger de la viande crue, ça va te donner mal au ventre !', lui ordonnai-je.

Il a l'air de comprendre, et recrache la viande dans ma main.

'Gros dégoûtant.', grimaçai-je en jetant rapidement la viande dans la poubelle.

'Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?', demande Josh en entrant dans la cuisine.

'Dîner.', répond simplement Caro.

'Bah, pourquoi ? Il y aura des pizzas chez Billy.'

Il a à peine terminé sa phrase que Caro lâche son couteau et se met à courir.

'Je vais me préparer !'

Non, mais quelle…

'Et les enfants, on leur donne quoi ? Des croquettes pour chien ?', hurlai-je pour qu'elle m'entende.

Je l'entends rire, mais elle ne redescend pas.

'Quand on les apportera chez la voisine, on lui demandera de leur donner à manger.', me rassure Josh en enfilant ses chaussures.

Mon grand frère n'est pas mal, ce soir. Il porte un veston brun, avec une chemise noire à l'intérieur. Son jean noir le met en valeur, et il a passé un peigne dans ses cheveux, pour une fois.

'Je ne comptais pas aller à la fête. Je vais rester avec les enfants.', lui annonçai-je en posant Luis sur la table de travail.

J'éloigne tout objet coupant ou en argent, et me retourne vers Josh, tout en gardant une main sur la jambe de l'enfant.

Lia et Luis ont hérité de quelques propriétés de loup-garou. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elles ne se manifestent qu'une fois par mois. Les trois jours précédant la pleine lune, et les trois jours après, ils ont une ouïe très développée, ainsi qu'une force surhumaine, et un peu effrayante. Aussi, ils ne supportent pas l'argent, et le pire, c'est qu'ils sont très, mais alors très calmes pendant la pleine lune. Je dis que c'est pire, parce qu'ils ne dorment pas, et peuvent rester assis sans bouger toute la nuit, fixant cette pleine lune.

La première fois que j'ai vu ça, j'ai vraiment flippé.

C'est pour ça que Luis est affamé et préfère la viande crue. Lia aussi, mais elle a appris à se contrôlé depuis.

Je caresse la tête du petit, et regarde les Maraudeurs entrer dans la cuisine, habillés eux aussi. Sauf Remus, qui n'a pas l'air en super forme.

'J'ai une solution pour toi, Rem'.', lui dit Josh, avant même qu'il ne soit entré totalement dans la cuisine. 'Silou va rester ici, tu pourrais rester avec elle.'

Remus me lance un regard, et je tente de lui rendre un regard indifférent.

Remus. Moi. Seuls… AAAARG sortez de ma tête, images impures !

'Ca ne te dérange pas ?', me demande-t-il.

'Non.'

Il me fait un petit sourire, et se tourne vers Sirius. Celui-ci avance vers moi d'un pas déterminé.

'Silou, je peux te parler une minute ?'

'Non.'

'Silou, ça ne prendra qu'une minute.', m'assure-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

'Je t'écoute. Tu as une minute.', lançai-je en regardant ma montre.

'Heu, on pourrait aller dans le salon, on serait…'

'57 secondes, 56, 55, 54,…'

'Bien, bien ! Silou, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Jake à James et Remus. Je…'

'Tu n'avais pas le droit de leur en parler, Sirius.', le coupai-je. 'Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent ? Je ne voulais que personne le sache, à la base, ma propre sœur n'était pas au courant, Sirius !', continuai-je en levant le ton.

'Je le sais, Silou, je…'

'Quand est-ce que tu prendras enfin les sentiments d'une fille en considération ? Ou le respect ? Tu connais ce mot, ou tu veux un dessin de Luis pour comprendre ?', assénai-je en croisant les bras.

'Heu, en parlant de Luis…' dit James en regardant l'enfant d'un air étrange.

Je me tourne, et vois Luis, deux cubes de viande dans une main, et de l'autre, en train d'en faire rentrer un troisième dans sa bouche.

'LUIS BENJAMIN TUMBLE !', criai-je, faisant sursauter le petit. 'J'ai dis non !'

Luis me regarde, les yeux se remplissant de larmes. Je lui prends la viande qu'il a dans la main, et lui fait cracher ce qu'il a en bouche. Il se met alors à pleurer, et je le prends pour le poser par terre. Tandis que je cache la viande, le petit en profite pour partir en courant.

'Ben ouais, cours mon loup, cours…', murmurai-je.

'J'ai entendu !', crie Lia dans la pièce d'à côté.

'Il fait toujours ça ?', questionne James en regardant l'endroit où Luis a disparu.

'Non, juste aux alentours de la pleine lune.', répond mon frère. 'NICO, WILL, CARO!'

'Silou?'

Je regarde Sirius, qui est toujours à côté de moi, avec un regard de chien battu. Il le fait bien d'ailleurs. Je soupire.

'C'est bon, Sirius.'

Il me fait un grand sourire, et me saute dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras.

XxX

Tout le monde est enfin parti, et mon père est rapidement venu dire qu'il prenait Stephan et Colin avec lui, pour une soirée « entre hommes ». Il ne reste donc que Remus, Lia, Luis, Anna et moi.

J'ai laissé Remus dans le salon sorcier, plongé dans un livre, avec les enfants qui jouaient à côté de lui, et je suis en train de finir de préparer le dîner, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à ronger les meubles. J'ai affaire à un loup-garou, deux loupiots, et une Demonds et je peux dire que les nourrir ne va pas être super simple.

Quand j'ai fini, je dresse les assiettes, et les pose sur la table. Je n'ai même pas besoin de les appeler, que j'entends Lia crier :

'A LA BOUFFE !'

J'entends Remus rire doucement, et il arrive en portant Luis dans ses bras.

C'est. Trop. Mignon.

Il le pose dans son siège, et me sourit.

'Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais aidée.'

'Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis tu avais l'air plongé dans ton livre.'

'Il est fascinant, d'ailleurs.', commente Remus en s'installant.

Ben tiens… Espérons juste qu'il ne m'en parle pas !

Le repas se passe en silence, et je sens que ce silence n'est ni pesant, ni de trop. Ca c'est l'effet Remus Lupin. On ne se sent pas obligé de parler, et le silence fait du bien.

'Luis, mange doucement, tu vas t'étouffer !', lançai-je au petit, alors que celui-ci avait abandonné sa fourchette pour utiliser ses mains.

Il me regarde, me lance un regard désolé, et reprend sa fourchette. Remus se marre, tandis que je nettoie le visage de Luis.

'Te moque pas, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas mieux !', me moquai-je en regardant son assiette pleine à craquer.

Il rougit, et me fait un sourire en coin.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis à moitié loup…'

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et retourne manger.

'Silou ?' me demande ma petite sœur.

'Oui, Anna ?'

'On peut se lever, Lia et moi ? On a fini.'

Pour me prouver que c'est vrai, elles me montrent toutes les deux leurs assiettes vides

'Ok, allez-y.', soupirai-je.

Elles partent aussitôt, non sans que Lia pose un bisou sur la joue de Remus.

'C'était quoi, ça ?', questionnai-je, étonnée.

Remus rit.

'Elle doit se sentir proche de moi, vu qu'on est à peu près pareils.

C'est quoi ces Maraudeurs pédophiles ? Sirius a réussi à rendre timide Anna, et Remus reçoit de l'affection de Lia alors que celle-ci n'est pas du tout câline ! Le monde devient fou !

'Mouais…', dis-je, suspicieuse.

Il rit, et secoue la tête.

'LUIS !', criai-je pour la énième fois de la journée.

Luis a toujours sa fourchette en main, mais arrive tout de même à manger avec sa main.

'Mais ! Z'ai faim !', se défend-t-il.

'Si tu ne manges pas proprement, tu ne mangeras plus du tout, jeune homme !'

Il me fait une moue boudeuse, et croise les bras. Je veux lui dire que ça ne prend pas avec moi, quand Remus se baisse vers lui.

'Allez bonhomme, si tu termine proprement ton assiette, je te montre quelque chose.'

Luis lui lance un regard plein d'espoir, et se met à manger proprement. Je le regard faire une minute, et remarque qu'il s'applique pour ne rien faire tomber.

'Wow, t'es doué.', complimentai-je Remus.

Il me sourit simplement, et continue de manger.

'Z'ai fini !', s'écrie Luis, plus pour Remus qu'autre chose.

Remus rit, et passe une main dans les cheveux blonds du petit garçon. Je me lève, et débarrasse la table, alors que Remus sort sa baguette.

'Allons dans le salon sorcier, bonhomme.', propose Remus en faisant passer le petit devant. Je les suis, curieuse.

'Regarde bonhomme.', fait-il en secouant sa baguette.

Un nuage de fumée argentée en sort et devient de plus en plus imposante. Luis se recule, puis se fige. Le Patronus de Remus, un loup, se dresse fièrement devant nous.

Luis se rapproche du Patronus, et tend sa main. Il le touche, et se met à rire.

'Impressionnant, Loupin.', le félicitai-je, alors que Remus ordonne au Loup de ne pas bouger.

'Tu sais le faire aussi, non ? Le professeur Scott nous a dit qu'une élève de sixième année y était arrivée il y a bien longtemps.', me dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

'Comment tu sais qu'il s'agissait de moi ?'

'C'est quand Scott a murmuré que c'était dommage que la jumelle de l'élève n'y arrive pas.', répond Remus avec un clin d'œil.

Je souris, et sors moi aussi ma baguette.

'Spero Patronum.'

Mon Patronus, un petit chaton, saute sur mon piano, et regarde le loup de Remus d'un air de défi.

'Minou.', s'exclame soudain Remus.

'Oui ?'

Il rit, et secoue la tête.

'Rien, je viens seulement de comprendre pourquoi ta sœur t'appelle comme ça.'

'Ridicule, hein ?', fais-je, en regardant Luis s'extasier devant les deux Patronus.

'Un peu…', avoue Remus.

'Avoue aussi que « Lunard », c'est pas le surnom du siècle.', rétorquai-je.

Il ricane, et ne me répond pas.

Le loup disparait, et mon chaton saute une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans la fumée. Luis applaudit, et rit aux éclats.

'Tu t'occupes de lui ?', demandai-je à Remus. 'Je vais faire la vaisselle, et je reviens.'

'Bien.', me répond Remus avec un sourire.

Il prend la main de Luis, et sort pour aller dans la salle de jeux.

Trop mignon…

XxX

J'étais encore en train de laver la vaisselle, quand Remus entre dans la cuisine.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', l'interrogeai-je, surprise.

'Je te dérange ?'

'Ben, non. Où est Luis ?'

'Il s'est endormi. Après tout ce qu'il a mangé, ça ne m'étonne pas.'

Je ricane, et hoche la tête.

'Ca, c'est du Luis tout craché !'

'Je l'ai mis dans son lit, dans la chambre de Lucas.'

'Bien. Merci.'

'Besoin d'aide ?', me demande Remus en s'approchant de moi.

'Non, non.' Je rince la dernière assiette et la pose à côté des autres.

'Je vais juste sécher ça, les ranger, et ensuite je m'occuperai de toi.'

J'ai à peine terminé ma phrase, qu'on rougit tout les deux comme des tomates.

'Je ne veux pas dire, ce que je viens de dire.', balbutiai-je.

Il secoue la tête, et efface mes paroles d'un geste de la main.

'On va oublier ce que tu viens de dire, et que tu ne voulais pas dire.', décide-t-il, un peu gêné.

'Oui, c'est mieux…'

Je me retourne vers ma vaisselle, et un silence s'installe.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça… C'est tellement gênant !

Je me mets à rire, et Remus me rejoint dans mon fou rire.

Quand on reprend notre souffle, il se met à côté de moi, et me regarde ranger la vaisselle.

'Silou, je peux te poser une question ?'

'Bien sûr, Loupin.'

'Où est ta mère ?'

Je me fige dans mon geste, et le fixe. C'était sûr qu'un jour on allait me poser la question, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui… Même Lynn et Helena n'osent pas me parler de ça… Tout ce qu'elles savent, c'est que ma mère est partie, c'est tout.

'Elle est partie.', répondis-je en plaçant l'assiette dans l'armoire.

'Et vous n'avez plus aucun contact avec elle ?'

'Non.'

'Pourquoi ?', insiste Remus.

'Curieux petit lion, va.', lui dis-je avec un sourire, en séchant un verre.

'Désolé, je ne voulais pas insister, c'est juste que je suis assez curieux, et…'

'Daniella n'a pas voulu de nous, alors elle est partie.', le coupai-je.

'Daniella ? Ta mère ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?', demande Remus, toujours aussi curieux.

Je souris. Il pose les bonnes questions, et en plus, il a l'âme d'un confident. Il donne envie de tout lui raconter. Et c'est ce que je décide de faire. Vider mon sac.

'Parce que je ne la considère plus comme telle. Daniella est Cracmol. Elle est issue d'une famille de Sang Pur, et tu comprends bien qu'elle faisait tâche. Elle a été déshéritée, mais elle restait tout de même proche de sa famille.'

Je dépose le dernier verre dans l'armoire, et pose le torchon sur la table de travail.

'Mon père aussi est issu d'une famille de Sang Pur. Il était très fortuné, et vivait dans un énorme manoir. Il a rencontré ma mère à une de ces fêtes qu'organisent les bourges…'

Je saute pour m'asseoir sur la table de travail, et regarde Remus. Il me rend mon regard, m'écoutant sans m'interrompre. Cet anneau doré dans ses yeux est magnifique.

'Daniella étant très belle, elle a tout de suite plu à mon père. Ils sont sortis ensemble peu de temps après ça. Pour Daniella, c'était d'abord difficile à croire. Un sorcier fortuné de sang pur qui voulait d'une Cracmol, c'était un véritable rêve pour elle. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'elle n'aimait pas mon père. Elle n'aimait que son argent.'

Remus penche la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je lui fais un sourire un peu triste.

'En plus de ne pas aimer mon père, elle haïssait Lucas. Pourtant mon père ne voulait pas faire un pas sans son meilleur ami. Il était très souvent avec lui, et Daniella avait soudain peur que mon père la remplace, et donne son argent à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Elle a donc tout fait pour rendre mon père fou d'elle. Il a finit par lui demander de l'épouser, et elle a prit ça pour une victoire. Elle savait qu'au moment de divorcer, elle pourrait lui prendre la moitié de son argent.'

Je ferme les yeux, inspire, et reprend :

'Ils n'avaient alors que 19 ans. Mon père était fou amoureux, et en délaissait même Lucas. Mais un jour, il a eu des remords, et est retourné vers lui. Leur amitié s'est encore plus renforcée, au grand dam de Daniella, bien sûr. Et pour le retenir, elle lui a fait un enfant.'

'Je ne comprends pas.', avoue Remus. 'Pourquoi lui faire un enfant alors qu'elle aurait pu divorcer ?'

Je lui fais un sourire en coin.

'Daniella n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Comme tu le sais peut-être, chez les sorciers, quand un divorce a lieu, celui qui a la garde des enfants doit donner une part de sa fortune à l'autre parent. Un huitième par enfant.'

Remus me regarde alors avec des grands yeux, comprenant où je veux en venir.

'Daniella a trompé mon père un bon nombre de fois, dans l'espoir qu'il demande le divorce. Elle nous a traités comme des moins que rien. Et elle méprisait Lucas, l'insultant dès qu'elle le voyait. C'en était trop pour mon père quand elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire adopter Anna.'

Remus avait l'air d'osciller entre l'énervement et la pitié.

'Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. A cause d'elle, mon père a vendu notre manoir pour pouvoir acheter cette maison, et subvenir à nos besoins. Dieu merci, il avait son oncle Raymond. Celui-ci était un amoureux des Moldus, tout comme mon père, et c'est pour ça qu'il lui a donné tout son héritage. Une belle somme d'argent, si tu veux mon avis… c'est ce qui nous fait vivre.'

Je me sentais bien. J'avais enfin raconté mon histoire à quelqu'un, et ça faisait vraiment du bien.

'Je suis désolé.', me dit Remus en s'approchant de moi.

Je vois à son attitude qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit me prendre dans ses bras, ou seulement me prendre la main. Je souris, et descend de la table de travail pour qu'il arrête son débat intérieur.

'Viens, on va voir ce que font les filles.'

'Elles dorment.', m'informe Remus en me suivant.

'Déjà ?', m'étonnai-je. Je regarde l'horloge de la cuisine, et remarque qu'il est déjà 22h.

'Bien, il ne reste que nous, alors… On fait une partie de mini-Quidditch ?', lui proposai-je.

XxX

Morte de fatigue, je m'écroule à côté du pouf de Remus, et ferme les yeux.

'Maintenant, dodo.', annonçai-je d'une voix fatiguée.

'Tu devrais peut-être monter dans ta chambre.', rit Remus en reprenant son livre.

Il est près d'une heure du matin, et il a encore envie de lire ?

On a joué aux échecs, au mini-Quidditch, aux cartes, on a regardé la télé tout en grignotant et puis on a rejoué une partie de mini-Quidditch, et j'ai battu Remus haut la main.

'Non, chambre trop loin…', marmonnai-je, m'assoupissant de plus en plus.

Je sens le sommeil prendre le dessus sur moi, quand Remus me couvre d'une couverture.

'Merci.', lui dis-je en me roulant en boule dedans.

J'ouvre les yeux, et lui fait un sourire. Il me le rend, me fixe un petit moment, puis retourne s'asseoir dans son pouf.

'Tu as pris ta potion ?', l'interrogeai-je, me levant subitement.

'Heu, non.', panique-t-il.

Je regarde ma montre, et soupire de soulagement. Il lui reste encore une petite demi-heure.

'Tu as encore quelques minutes pour la boire.', lui annonçai-je en me levant.

Je vais vers le salon, où la jolie fiole recouverte de cœurs et de fleurs reposait. Je la prends, et veux retourner auprès de Remus quand je remarque qu'il m'a suivie.

'Tiens, Loupin, bois.'

Il l'avale d'une traite, en je ris en voyant sa grimace. Amusé, il pose la fiole, puis s'approche de moi pour me chatouiller. J'explose de rire et tente de lui échapper, mais c'est sans compter sa force de loup-garou qui me retient fermement entre ses bras. Je tombe à terre, et il me lâche enfin, puis me fais un clin d'œil.

'Gagné !', me lance-t-il, fier de lui.

J'essuie une larme de rire, et m'éloigne de lui en rampant, toujours morte de rire. J'arrive près de mon piano, et grimace en m'accoudant au tabouret.

'J'ai mal au ventre.', me plaignis-je, alors que lui se met à rire.

'Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ?', me demande-t-il en me rejoignant.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?', questionnai-je en inspirant bien fort pour reprendre un rythme de respiration régulier.

'Tu veux bien jouer pour moi ?', me murmure-t-il. Je frissonne. Il a une voix rauque qui donne des frissons, j'y peux rien !

'Bien sûr, Loupin. Si tu m'avoues enfin que tu es gay.', ajoutai-je en m'installant sur le tabouret.

Je l'entends soupirer, et ricane. Il finira bien par l'avouer un jour ou l'autre !

'Silimouna, je ne suis pas gay.'

'Tu es sûr ?', insistai-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi. Il prend place à ma droite, et je pose mes doigts sur le piano.

'Certain.', affirme-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, et je ne peux rien y déceler, sauf de la sincérité et un certain agacement.

'Bien, tu n'es pas gay… Mais c'est quand même bizarre que tu n'ai jamais eu de petite amie.'

Remus me fait un sourire en coin.

'Qui te dis que je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie ?'

'Parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une fille, tout simplement !'

'Détrompe-toi, j'ai déjà eu des petites amies. Pas autant que Sirius et James, mais j'en ai eu.'

'Vraiment.' , m'étonnai-je. 'Mais jamais je ne t'ai vu avec tes petites amies…'

'Oui, je… je ne suis pas fan des effusions en publique…', marmonne-t-il, un peu gêné.

'Effusions en publique ?', répétai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

'Tu sais, les câlins, les baisers dans les couloirs entre les cours, ce n'est pas mon truc…', m'avoue-t-il.

'Ah… Bon, je te joue quoi ?'

Eh bien, moi qui pensais que Remus était le plus câlin de ses amis, en fait… bah non.

'Tu te souviens de cette mélodie que tu as jouée, la première fois que je t'ai entendu jouer ?'

'La berceuse d'Anna et Lia ? Celle-ci ?'

Je commence, et je remarque de suite que les yeux de Remus se perdent dans le vague.

'Oui, celle-ci.', murmure-t-il.

Ok, faut vraiment que j'arrête de frissonner, maintenant…

Je souris, et joue. Je lance de temps en temps des regards vers Remus, mais celui-ci est perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur les touches.

'Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer un peu ?', lui propsai-je.

Il lève le regard et me souris.

'Je veux bien.'

Pendant trois quarts d'heure, je lui apprends à jouer une mélodie simple. Quand il arrive à la jouer sans mon aide, je joue avec lui et je ferme les yeux, laissant les notes me submerger. Je comprends mon père quand il est un peu déçu que Caro ne sache pas jouer du piano, elle aussi. A deux, c'est tellement mieux…

'Merci.'

J'ouvre les yeux et me tourne vers le lycanthrope.

'De quoi ?', lui demandai-je.

'D'avoir accueilli Sirius ici. De m'avoir présenté Lucas, de nous avoir invités, et de même avoir pensé à inviter Lily pour faire plaisir à James. Tu es… notre ange gardien.', termine-t-il avec un sourire.

Je suis touchée, et ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que :

'Je vous enverrai la facture à la fin du mois.'

Après le fou rire, on part se coucher dans la pièce avec les poufs. Remus arrive à les transformer en matelas, et on se pose dessus.

'Parle-moi de toi.', lui demandai-je, quand un silence s'installe entre nous. Il est couché à deux mètres de moi, son matelas contre le mur, son livre dans les mains. Il me regarde par-dessus le bouquin, et penche la tête sur le côté.

J'adore quand il fait ça…

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?'

'Ton enfance, ta famille, tes amis,… tes petites amies.', ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Il me regarde d'abord intensément, et je lui rends son regard. Je pense qu'il a bien compris que je lui faisais confiance, mais je voulais surtout qu'il me fasse confiance aussi.

'Mon père est un enfant de Moldu. Ma mère est une sorcière dont quelques descendants sont Moldus aussi.', commence-t-il.

'C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas si étonné de voir toutes ces choses moldues comme tes amis…', déduisis-je.

Il hoche la tête.

'Oui, je vis dans un quartier sorcier, mais il n'est pas rare que mon père nous emmène du côté moldu. Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur.'

Il referme son livre, et se redresse, pour avoir son dos contre le mur. Je m'appuie sur mon coude pour mieux le regarder.

'Un jour, mon père a offensé Fenrir Greyback, un loup-garou. Et celui-ci s'est vengé en me mordant.'

'Connard.', chuchotai-je très bas, mais Remus a un sourire triste.

'Comme tu dis…', acquiesca-t-il avec un clin d'œil. 'Malgré ça, j'ai eu une enfance assez normale, jusqu'à ce que les enfants du quartier ne puissent plus jouer avec moi, parce qu'à leurs yeux j'étais devenu dangereux.'

J'ai déjà entendu une histoire similaire. Quand Lucas m'a parlé de ma mère, il a enchaîné en parlant de sa vie à lui, et le secours que lui a apporté mon père. Autant dire que cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas dormi…

'Je suis donc resté seul, jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé.'

'Tu fais comment, les nuits de pleine lune, à Poudlard ? Est-ce que toi aussi, comme Lucas, tu t'enfermes dans les cachots du château ?', le questionnai-je. Remus me lance un regard étonné.

'Lucas s'enfermait dans les cachots ?'

'Apparemment…', dis-je en haussant les épaules.

'Non, je ne suis pas enfermé dans les cachots. Je suis dans la Cabane Hurlante les nuits de pleine lune.'

'La Cabane Hurlante !'

Je sursaute et m'assieds complètement.

'On dit qu'elle est hantée, et qu'on entend des cris et tout ça ! T'as pas peur là-dedans ?', le questionnai-je, ébahie.

Il se contente de me sourire et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, amusé. Je comprends alors.

'Ah… c'est toi…', fis-je, gênée.

Il ricane doucement, et je rougis.

Quelle conne…

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.', me rassure-t-il. 'Bref, à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré mes amis de dortoir James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Je ne leur ai pas avoué tout de suite que j'étais un loup-garou. J'ai attendu d'être en deuxième année. Ils avaient compris que ma grand-mère ne pouvait pas mourir quatre fois, et que ma sœur n'était pas malade vu qu'elle n'existait pas.'

Je ricane en entendant ses excuses bidons, et le pointe du doigt.

'T'as vraiment été nul, sur ce coup-là !', me moquai-je.

Il prend un coussin, et me le lance. Je tombe en arrière, toujours morte de rire. Il attend que je me calme, et reprends doucement avec sa voix rauque.

En fait, c'est le froid qui me fait frissonner, ce n'est pas sa voix… non ?

'Je m'attendais à être rejeté, mais mis à part la réaction un peu effrayée de Peter, ils m'ont tout de suite rassuré, et dit que je resterai leur ami. Ils l'ont même beaucoup prouvé par la suite.'

Je me lève pour le regarder, et remarque son regard doux et empli de reconnaissance.

'Pour ce qui est de mes petites amies…Je suis sorti avec trois filles. D'abord il y a eu Kathy Newtes.'

'Newtes ? De Serdaigle ? Elle a deux ans de plus que toi !', m'exclamai-je.

'Je sais.', répond-il tout simplement. 'Ca a duré deux mois, parce qu'après ses ASPIC elle comptait aller aux U.S.A pour faire ses études là-bas. On a donc préféré ne pas continuer notre histoire.'

Il marque un temps d'arrêt et a l'air de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Puis il reprend.

'Ensuite, il y a eu Emilie Pops, une Moldue. Ca n'a duré que le temps d'un été, et c'est elle qui m'a quitté quand ses amies lui ont dit que j'étais bizarre.'

Remus a un sourire amer, et mon cœur se serre.

'Je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas lui dire que j'étais un sorcier, ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Alors j'ai respecté son choix.'

A nouveau il ne dit plus rien, et je me lève. Il ne remarque pas tout de suite que j'ai approché mon matelas pour le coller au sien. Il ne me regarde que quand je lui prends la main. Je lui fais un sourire désolé.

'Enfin, il y avait Sarah Rose.'

'De Poufsouffle ?', m'étonnai-je.

Elle est dans la même année que moi.

'Oui. Ca a duré six mois, et je lui ai avoué être un loup-garou.'

'Tu devais vraiment être amoureux…', lui dis-je.

Il sourit tristement, et me pince légèrement la main.

'Un peu.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?', lui demandai-je.

'Elle avait trop peur de moi, elle… ne supportait même pas que je la touche. Elle me disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais je voyais bien à son attitude que ça la dérangeait énormément. J'ai donc décidé d'en parler avec elle, et elle m'a avoué être terrifiée. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a blessé le plus. Celle que j'aimais avait peur de moi.'

'C'était l'an dernier, non ?'

'Comment tu le sais ?', m'interroge-t-il, un peu étonné.

'Je me souviens que tu n'étais pas super joyeux au début de l'année…', lui avouai-je.

Je me rappelle qu'il ne venait pas beaucoup dans la Grande Salle pour manger, et qu'il passait ses journées à la bibliothèque. Ce qui m'avait le plus marqué, c'est sa perte de poids. Mais je ne le lui dis pas.

'Tu est perspicace.', me complimente-t-il. 'Voila, je t'ai tout dit. A toi.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?', lui demandai-je avec un clin d'œil.

'Ton enfance, ta famille, tes amis,… tes petits amis.', me lance-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je ris sous cape, et m'installe sur mon matelas. Il pose son livre, et se couche sur le côté, face à moi.

'J'ai eu une enfance à peu près normale, si on excepte Daniella et un parrain loup-garou. Quand les autres avaient des baby-sitters, nous on se faisait dorloter par une bête poilue.'

Je ris à ce souvenir.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?', me demande Remus, curieux.

'Parfois, Caro et moi on allait passer la nuit chez Lucas, pendant la pleine lune. Comme il avait bu sa potion, il était inoffensif, et se baladait donc devant nous sans grande gène. Bon j'avoue, au début il avait du mal. Mais un jour où il était dans la cabane, on l'a retrouvé, Caro et moi. Il s'était roulé en boule au fond de la pièce, tellement il avait froid. On savait ce qu'il était, mais on ne l'avait jamais vu. On n'avait que sept ans.'

Remus se repose sur son coude, et lève un sourcil.

'Vous êtes restées avec lui ?'

Je ris.

'Pire ! On s'est collées à lui pour le réchauffer !'

D'abord choquée, l'expression de Remus s'est vite changée en amusement.

'Il a essayé de nous faire sortir, mais on n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser tout seul. Caro est donc allée chercher une couverture, et on est restées avec lui toute la nuit. Le lendemain, en lui apportant son petit déjeuner, mon père nous a trouvés comme ça, et il a d'abord été choqué par notre réaction. Il nous a fait promettre de ne pas faire de câlins a tout ce qui était poilu, avant de nous dire fièrement qu'on a été très gentilles.'

'Je suis d'accord, c'était très gentil.', me dit Remus.

Je souris.

'Depuis, Lucas n'a plus aucun mal à nous prendre dans ses bras, autant en humain qu'en loup-garou, ou rester ici quand il fait trop froid. Mais il a encore du mal devant ses enfants, alors il préfère quand même rester dans la cabane. Mon père y a installé un radiateur, et on a une petite alarme ici au cas où Lucas aurait besoin de quelque chose.'

'Très ingénieux.'

'On en prend soin de notre Lucas, il a beaucoup aider notre famille quand Daniella est partie.'

Remus hoche la tête, pour me montrer qu'il comprend et que je peux continuer.

'Ma famille, tu la connais, donc je vais pas te faire un dessin. Mes amies tu les connais aussi…'

'Que devient Noa Greenhope ?', m'interroge Remus, se mettant sur le dos.

'Elle travaille dans une petite boutique de vêtements, côté moldu.'

'Elle n'a donc pas repris l'école ?'

'Nope…'

'Et tes petits amis ?', me questionne Remus, innocemment.

Je ricane et le frappe doucement à l'épaule.

'Un seul. Jake Arrows. C'était mon premier amour, mon premier baiser et mon premier chagrin. Inutile que je te raconte ce qui s'est passé, Sirius s'en est chargé.', achevai-je, un peu mauvaise.

'Ne lui en veux pas, il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, surtout devant James.'

'Je sais…', soupirai-je.

On reste silencieux un moment, et Remus se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

'Qu'est-ce qu'Emma a pensé de sa chanson ?'

'Oh, elle l'a appréciée, je pense. Lucas était très heureux, surtout maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle est enceinte !'

Remus hoche la tête avec un sourire tendre.

'Il a de la chance de l'avoir.'

'Oui...'

Je passe une main dans les cheveux de Remus, et il sursaute légèrement.

'Tu trouveras toi aussi une « Emma » qui te rendra heureux.', lui assurai-je en lui caressant toujours les cheveux.

Il ne dit rien et ferme les yeux.

'T'as plus de cheveux qu'il y a une semaine, non ?', remarquai-je.

'Loup.', répondit-il simplement, et je le sens s'endormir.

Je continue de laisser balader ma main dans ses cheveux, et j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me tourne pour voir un petit Luis entrer.

Je l'avais complètement oublié, celui-là…

'Tu ne dors pas, Luis ? Il est déjà très tard.', lui chuchotai-je, enlevant doucement ma main des cheveux de Remus.

'Z'arrive pas.', me dit-il de sa petite voix.

'Viens ici, bébé.'

Il court presque vers moi, et je l'installe entre Remus et moi. Je pose ensuite une couverture sur Remus, avant de nous couvrir d'une autre. J'attends d'être sûre que Luis soit endormi avant d'éteindre la lumière et de plonger moi aussi dans le sommeil.

XxX

J'entends rire, puis un « clic », puis de nouveau des rires. J'entends ensuite un grognement, et un « Cassez-vous. » venant d'à côté de moi, mais je suis tellement fatiguée que je me rendors.

Je me réveille, seule dans la pièce. Le matelas près de moi a disparu, tout comme Luis et Remus. J'entends des rires et des cris dans la pièce voisine, et retombe sur mon coussin. Je lance un regard à l'horloge.

13h43. Je devais vraiment être crevée…

Je m'étire et sort tout en essayant d'attacher correctement mes cheveux.

'Bonjour Silou !', me lance Sirius, tout content.

James lève les yeux du mini-Quidditch, et me lance un regard malicieux.

'Bonjour Madame Lupin !', me fait-il, tout content de sa nouvelle blague.

J'entends grogner, et me tourne vers Remus qui est installé dans un canapé, près du piano avec son livre. Il est rouge quand il me dit bonjour, et je hausse les sourcils. Sirius et James se mettent à rire, et Remus leur lance un regard noir quand je décide de les laisser seuls.

Dans la cuisine, Caro était en train d'écouter Emma qui lui raconte sa soirée avec son mari, et quand elles me voient entrer, elles se mettent toute les deux à glousser. Emma me fait un clin d'œil.

'Bien dormi, Silou ?', me demande-t-elle.

La façon qu'elle a de me poser cette question ne me dit rien qui vaille.

'Je suis sûre que tu as bien dormi.', affirme Caro en haussant et baissant systématiquement les sourcils.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et vais vers le frigo. Là, je me fige.

Sur la porte du frigo, il y a une photo. La photo de Remus, Luis et moi, dormant à poings fermés. Mon front touchait presque celui de Remus, et celui-ci avait un bras sur ma taille, alors que Luis avait le visage caché dans le torse de Remus.

Si je n'étais pas rouge, et morte de honte, j'aurais trouvé ça mignon.

'Alors, comment tu trouves, Madame Lupin ?'

Je me tourne vers James qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

'On l'a prise ce matin ! Vous étiez si mignons !', ajoute Sirius, tout content lui aussi.

Bon, m'énerver ne leur fera que plus plaisir, et les bouder ne servira à rien. Donc, manque plus qu'à rentrer dans leur jeu.

'J'aime beaucoup, merci.', répondis-je en ouvrant le frigo comme si de rien n'était.

Je prends une brique de lait et la referme, sans un regard de plus vers la photo.

'Salut sœurette.', me salue Colin, entrant par la porte de derrière. 'Paraît que tu t'entends bien avec Remus !'

'Bien s'entendre ? Quand ma filleule dort avec un garçon, elle doit au moins avoir un petit faible pour lui !', corrige Lucas en entrant avec mon père, qui tient deux guitares dans ses mains. Ils sont en train de vider la cabane pour ce soir.

'Je ne dirai rien à ce sujet.', dit mon père, avec quand même un petit sourire amusé.

'Remus et Silou ! Assis sous un arbre ! Se donnent des bisous ! B-I-S-O-U-S !', chantent Lia et Anna alors qu'elles font les pompom-girls.

Cette journée va être longue…Très longue…

XxX

'Bon, on va y aller.', annonce Lucas en se levant pour aller vers sa femme.

Celle-ci l'embrasse, et lui dit de prendre soin de lui. Sirius se tourne vers moi, et me fait un grand sourire.

'Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller faire pareil avec Lunard ?', me demande-t-il, un sourire de crétin aux lèvres.

'Sirius, va mourir', répliquai-je, essayant de ne montrer aucune expression sur mon visage. 'Je vais me coucher.'

Je ne souhaite bonne nuit à personne, et veux partir quand je passe devant Remus. Je m'arrête, et lui lance un regard. Il me fait un sourire désolé, et je lui répond par un sourire en coin.

'Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, il y a un gros bouton vert près de la porte.'

'Hé ben, voilà !', s'exclame Sirius. 'Maintenant, un bisou !'

'Ta gueule, Black.', rétorque-t-on, Remus et moi, en même temps.

'Oui, Sirius, laisse les vivres leur amour tranquillement.', ajoute mon père.

Il part dans un fou rire, vite suivi de Lucas et Emma.

'Je ne vais rien dire de plus, il y a des enfants parmi nous.', décidai-je en sortant, les laissant rire.

XxX

Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. J'ai beaucoup pensé à Remus et Lucas, qui étaient seuls dans leur cabane. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ils dormaient ? Se grognaient des trucs ?

N'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil, je décide de descendre boire un verre de lait. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas pouvoir dormir. Luis, Lia et Emma sont assis à la table de la cuisine. Emma remplit des parchemins, tandis que Lia et Luis regardent fixement par la fenêtre, figés comme des statues.

'C'est flippant.', dis-je, faisant lever la tête d'Emma.

Elle me sourit, et regarde tristement ses enfants. Puis elle retourne à son parchemin. Je m'assied en face d'elle et la regarde.

'Ils font quoi, tu crois ?', lui demandai-je.

'Je ne sais pas. Benjamin, Sirius et James sont avec eux. Ils ne doivent pas s'ennuyer.'

Ca me rassure étrangement, et je souris.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, toi ?', continuai-je.

Elle hoche la tête vers les enfants.

'Je n'arrive jamais à dormir quand ils sont comme ça.'

Luis, à côté de moi, ne bouge pas d'un poil, et Lia a les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne bouge pas quand sa mère dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

'Je peux rester avec toi ?'

Emma me sourit.

'Tu es sûre que Sirius n'a pas raison à propos de Remus et toi ?'

'Emma…'

'Ok, je ne dis rien, oublie ça.'

Mais elle garde tout de même un sourire malicieux tout le reste de la nuit.

Voilou, voila ! Je publierais le chapitre 17 dans… deux jours ? Ca vous va, tout le monde est d'accord ?

Bien ! Maintenant les reviews ! aaaaah, que j'aime ces reviews, j'y suis accro…

RAR :

Moajackspa, j'attends toujours ta question, miss -)

Shae21,Mumus est revenu, comme tu as pu le constater ! Et y à meme Lucas en prime, j'espère que ton clavier d'ordinateur a resister à la bave ! Et biensur que j'ai lu ta review toute entiere, je l'ai meme lu trois fois de suite tellement je l'ai aimé ! Ne t'inquiète de rien, et continue à te lacher, c'est comme si on m'offrait une augmentation ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review , et de me suivre encore !

Lucile, merci, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi

Nessa, je pense que je t'ai rendu heureuse avec ce chapitre, non ? T'as le piercing au nombril, et Remus ! Merci pour ta review !

Magnifique Fourchette, voici un récapitulatif de mes émotions en lisant ta review : MDR !  
Ma folie t'aime aussi, ainsi que mes perso ! Je laisse Josh t'écrire un mot -)

Josh : Heu… salut…

LC : Fourchette veut t'épouser, Josh.

Josh :… je n'ai que 18 ans…

LC : Ah…ça… ce ne sont pas mes oignons…

Josh : Elle est sérieuse ?

LC : Yep…

Josh :… oh, dit donc, un gnome a volé le slip de Stephan ! Je vais le chercher !

Ah… il est partie… Il reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas

SINON ! Si vous voulez voir Silou, j'ai fais un blog ! J'y posterais aussi des nouvelles, et des explication au cas où je serais encore en retard, mais je ne le souhaite pas

L'adresse est donc « …. »

Merci d'avoir lu, et reviews, please !


	17. Chapitre 17: bonne année, bonne nouvelle

**Bonsoir ! Désolée, je sais que j'avais promis ce chapitre pour hier, mais le problème c'est que j'ai un gros problème de connexion internet, et je me sens l'envie de tuer quand je n'arrive pas a me connecter sur ce p***** de modem de m*****. Enfin, le chapitre est la, c'est le plus important. Je répondrais au review à la fin du chapitre !**

**OH, je dois vous prévenir ! Comme ma béta est surcharger, je poste ce chapitre comme je l'ai écris… donc… bourrée de fautes… Vous me pardonnerez j'espère !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 17 : Une bonne année, une bonne nouvelle ?**

'Bon, moi je sors avec les garçons pour faire les courses. Luc, Remus, vous rester ici avec Emma, reposez-vous. Les filles, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. A tout à l'heure.' Termine mon père en sortant par la porte de derrière. Tous mes frères, ainsi que James et Sirius le suivent, et ils transplanent tous dans un gros « CRACK ! ».

'Ils sont partis ?' Je demande en vérifiant qu'ils ont bien tous disparus. C'était le cas. 'Bien, je vais chercher Evans. Tu viens avec moi, Caro ?'

'Oui, je vais en profiter pour m'acheter ce qu'il me manque.' Me répond Caro, enthousiaste. Je grimace.

'Shopping ?' Je lui demande, dégouté.

'Shopping !' confirme-t-elle, souriante.

Je n'aime pas le shopping… En plus de ne rien trouver à ma taille, je déteste faire la file devant la caisse, ou encore regarder ma sœur entrer et sortir de la cabine d'essayage avec à chaque fois une tenue différente. Je ne vais pas survivre cette fois-ci.

'Remus ?' Je supplie en allant vers le lycanthrope, qui faisait un puzzle avec Luis.

'Oui, Silou ?' Il me fait un sourire, et quand il voit mon air dégouté, fronce les sourcils.

'Sors avec moi.' Je lui demande.

…

Ok, pourquoi à chaque fois que je dis une phrase, ça a un sens ambigu ?

'Q…quoi ?' Balbutie Remus, rouge.

'Je veux dire, ma sœur et moi allons chercher Lily Evans, et Carolinia a prévue une petite séance shopping… Et je ne pourrais pas affronter ça seule.' Je lui explique, les joues en flammes.

Il se met à rire, et la gêne qui s'était installé entre nous disparait.

'Et puis, si je me souviens bien, tu me dois un service, mon loup.' Je lui rappelle, faisant référence au moment ou j'ai appris que c'était un loup-garou, et que j'ai du abandonner ma dissertation sur les loups-garous.

'Je ne m'en souviens pas…' il fait mine de réfléchir, puis secoue la tête. 'Non, vraiment, je ne me souviens pas.'

'Remus John Lupin, tu vas te lever, et m'accompagner dans ma souffrance !' Je lui ordonne. Il sursaute.

'Comment tu connais mon deuxième prénom ?' S'étonne-t-il.

'Tu as un ami très bavard. Sirius Orion Black, ça te dis quelque chose ?' Je lui dis, le tirant par le bras pour qu'il se mette sur ses jambes.

'Vaguement…' marmonne-t-il.

'Entre nous, « John » c'est aussi ringard que « Lunard ». C'est pourquoi je vais continuer à t'appeler John.' Je lui dis, alors qu'il passe une main dans les cheveux de Luis, qui boudait. Il se fige et me regarde avec une mine horrifié.

'Tu ne ferais pas ça !'

'Je le ferais, si tu ne viens pas avec moi.' Je lui dis avec un sourire malicieux. Il me fait un sourire en coin, et secoue doucement la tête.

'Tu es étonnante.'

'Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dis. Allez, viens.' Je lui dis, non sans rougir.

XxX

Je me gare devant une maison, et me tourne vers ma sœur, qui était assise sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Remus, à coté de moi, jouais avec la radio.

'T'es sur que c'est la ?' Je lui demande. Elle sort un parchemin de sa poche, et le lit. Puis elle sort de la voiture. Elle regarde autour d'elle, puis retourne à son parchemin, avant de tapoter sur la fenêtre de Remus. Celui-ci s'empresse de l'ouvrir.

'C'est la.' Me confirme ma sœur. 'Je vais y aller. Soyez sage.' Ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire coquin. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et Remus se racle la gorge.

On regarde tout les deux Caro s'avancer vers la porte de la maison, et sonner. Elle se tourne vers nous, nous fait une grimace, puis se retourne vers la porte. Une longue blonde l'a regarde avec un sourire, et lui dit quelque chose. Quand ma sœur lui répond, le visage de la blonde se crispe, et elle regarde Caro d'haute en bas, dégouté. Elle referme la porte sans un mot de plus.

Caro se tourne vers nous, et tape avec son doigt contre sa tempe, pour nous montrer que la fille était folle. Mais rapidement, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et Lily Evans regarde Caro d'un air désolée. Elles parlent un peu, puis Lily entre un instant. Caro nous rejoint, mais reste debout près de la voiture.

'C'était sa sœur, la blondasse.' Nous informe-t-elle.

'Elle avait l'air charmante…' dit Remus, ironique.

'Aussi charmante que son prénom.' Balance ma sœur.

'Comment elle s'appelle ?' Je demande.

'Pétunia.'

On reste un moment silencieux, puis on éclate de rire, sous le regard amusé de Remus. Bien sûr, Monsieur Loupin était trop parfait pour ce moqué de qui que ce soit.

Non, pas que je le trouve parfait… c'est un bon garçon… un homme vraiment sympa…

Bref.

'Bonjour !' Nous salue Lily en nous souriant. Elle se fige une seconde en voyant Remus, mais il lui fait un signe de la main auquel elle répond. Elle monte après Caro, et une fois la porte fermée, je démarre.

'Tout les Maraudeurs sont donc chez vous ?' nous demande-t-elle. J'avais presque l'impression qu'elle était heureuse de nous voir.

C'est bizarre, parce que la dernière fois qu'elle m'a parlé, c'est pour me donner une retenue.

'Pas tous, le petit gros est pas venu.'

Je ris en pensant à Pettigrow. Son nom lui va teeeellement bien !

'Carolinia, j'aimerais bien que tu ne descende pas mon ami.' La gronde gentiment Remus.

Ma sœur lui tire la langue, et commence à parler avec Evans. Quand elle lui dit qu'on allait faire du shopping, la rouquine devient encore plus joyeuse, et je soupire. Heureusement que Remus est avec moi, sinon, je sauterais de la voiture tout de suite.

Arrivés au centre commercial, Remus et moi suivons Caro et Lily à travers divers magasins. Je me sens seule quand on rentre dans une librairie, ou même Remus m'abandonne. Je m'appuie donc sur une étagère, et regarde Caro prendre des livres, les discutés avec Lily, puis reposé ceux qui n'était pas sélectionner. De l'autre coté, Remus feuilletais un livre, le reposait, puis en prenait un autre pour faire pareil. Je le vois rire, puis il continue sa quête, amusé.

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que des livres ont d'amusant…

Je pose ma tête contre l'étagère, et le regarde. Ses cheveux, qui avaient poussé à cause de l'approche de la pleine lune, étaient coiffé en arrière, faisant des vagues. Il y avait des mèches châtains, brun clair, et même quelques cheveux blonds. C'était très beau…

Ses traits étaient doux, et c'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez Remus. Si Sirius avait le visage carré, et typiquement masculin, et James un visage assez rude, Remus avait le visage serein. Il était moins beau que ses deux amis, mais il l'était aussi, à sa façon.

L'aura mystérieux qui l'entourait ne lui donnait que plus de charisme, et ses yeux, dont l'anneau dorée qui s'affinait petit à petit, brillaient de sagesse. Je ne pouvais voir que son profile, mais j'avais une vue sur sa cicatrice, et elle était moins profonde que d'habitude.

Heu… Est-ce que je viens vraiment de décrire Remus Lupin d'une façon tellement guimauve que j'aurais ma place près des bisounours sans problèmes ? Oh, par Merlin, je l'ai fait !

'Par Merlin, faut vraiment que j'arrête mes conneries.' Je marmonne, et secouant la tête.

'Quelles conneries ?' me dit Remus, qui était apparu à coté de moi.

Je hurle, et ma tête heurte l'étagère. Je gémis en sentant comme si mon crane se fendait en deux. Une main se pose sur ma tête, et une autre me retient de tomber.

'Fais attention, Silou. Ca va ? Tu as mal ?' S'inquiète Remus, alors qu'il frotte légèrement sa main au dessus de ma tête. Il murmure un sort, et je sens la douleur s'estomper.

'Merci.' Je lui dis en m'écartant de lui. 'Comment tu as fais ?'

Il sourit, et me montre sa manche, d'où sa baguette dépassait légèrement.

'Hé, les amoureux, si vous avez fini, on y va !' lance ma sœur, déjà prête à sortir du magasin, un sac plein de livre à la main. Lily nous regardait, étonnée.

'L'écoute pas, il ne se passe rien entre nous.' Je dis en les rejoignant, Remus sur mes talons. Lily ne répond pas, et se contente de me sourire.

'Entrons la !' S'exclame ma sœur en passant devant son magasin de vêtements préférée.

'Pitié, Merlin, brule les vêtements avant qu'on entre, pitié.' Je prie en joignant les mains. Remus ricane, et suis les filles. Le pauvre, il rigole, mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend…

XxX

'Et ça ?' dit Caro en sortant de la cabine d'essayage. Remus et moi étions assis dans un de ses grands poufs que le magasin mettait devant les cabines d'essayages, et je regarde ma sœur, lasse. Elle avait une jupe assez courte que ressemblait bizarrement à celle de notre uniforme, et portait un chemise noir par-dessus, ainsi qu'un boléro de la même couleur que la jupe.

'Gné.' Je réponds, en faisant une grimace.

'Quoi ?'

'C'est parfait ! On peut y aller maintenant ?' Je grogne, mécontente.

'Non. Je vais juste essayer la robe que je mettre ce soir, pour que vous me disiez ce que vous en penser.' Me dit Caro avant de disparaitre dans la cabine.

'Viens, on part vite avant qu'elle revienne.' Je dis à Remus, me levant. Il avait l'air de vouloir s'en dormir.

'Tu sais, on est bien installé…' m'avoue-t-il de sa voix rauque.

J'ignore le frisson qui me traverse, et me lève.

'Traitre. Moi je m'en vais, je vais me suicider si ça continue.' Je veux m'en aller quand Lily me barre la route.

'Caro m'avait dit que tu essaierais de partir. Retourne t'assoir, Silimouna.' Me dit-elle de sa voix de sadique. Je soupire, et rejoint Remus. Il ouvre un œil, et me fait un sourire.

'Déjà de retour ?'

'La ferme.'

Lily rejoins Caro dans sa cabine d'essayage, et je les entends glousser pendant 5 minutes. Puis ma sœur en sort. Elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait tout juste sur les genoux. Elle s'attachait dans son cou et laissait ses bras totalement dénudé. En dessous de sa poitrine, il y avait une large ceinture noire, qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle tourne sur elle-même, faisant virevolter le bas de la robe, et je remarque que la ceinture était attachée en forme de ruban.

'Alors ? Ca vous plait ?' nous demande-t-elle.

'Ca te vas très bien.' J'avoue.

'Cette robe est très jolie.' Ajoute Remus. Je le regarde, étonné. Il n'a pas commenté une seule tenue de ma sœur depuis qu'on est la. Je le surprends à lancer un regarde appréciateur vers ma sœur.

Bah, un homme, c'est un homme. Loup-garou, ou pas…

'Merci Remus ! Toi, elle te plait ?' Insiste Caro en me regardant.

'Oui, j'aime beaucoup.'

'Parfait ! Tu auras la même, mais en noir, ca te va ?'

'NON !' Je m'exclame, faisant sursauter Remus. Je regarde la robe d'un œil plus critique. On voit beaucoup trop les mollets, les bras peuvent être vus de tout le monde, et le dos n'est pas tout à fait couvert. La ceinture a l'air assez serré aussi. Je vais ressembler à rien, la dedans.

'T'as pas le choix ! Tu l'essaye ?'

'Non !' Je répète, devenant rouge rien qu'en m'imaginant dans la robe.

'Tant pis, je la prends quand même !'

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'insulter, que Lily Evans sort de sa cabine d'essayage. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit, aussi longue que celle de Caro (et la mienne par la même occasion), avec un bustier. Elle dénudait ses épaules et ses bras, et avait un bustier qui reflétait quelques perles noires.

'Comment vous la trouvez ?'

'Tu es magnifique, Lily.' Je la complimente.

'Je suis d'accord.' Approuve Remus.

'Wooooow, t'es troooop belle ! James va tomber raide dingue par terre.' S'exclame Caro.

'Avant de lui sauter dessus et lui arraché sa robe.' J'ajoute.

'Tu crois que ca lui plairas ?' demande Lily, plus à Remus qu'à nous.

'Je suis certain. Tu lui plairas même habiller d'un sac poubelle, Lily.' La rassure Remus.

Je m'imagine dans un sac poubelle… Beurk.

XxX

On était _enfin_ de retour à la maison, et je me jette dans le canapé.

'Enfin !' Je crie, faisant rire Luis qui était toujours occupé avec son puzzle. 'Luis, quand une femme te demandera d'aller faire les magasins avec elle, dit lui non. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Dis-lui non !' Je le dis d'une voix presque hystérique, et Caro et Lily rejoignent Luis dans son hilarité.

'N'exagère pas, Silou, ce n'était pas si mal.' Dit Caro en posant ses sacs par terre. Lily fait pareil, ainsi que Remus, bien qu'aucun des paquets ne devait lui appartenir.

'Bonjour, Mlle.' Dit Emma, qui entre dans le salon, en voyant Lily. Lily se présente poliment, et Emma les aident à monter leurs paquets dans nos chambres, alors que Remus s'installe près de Luis.

'Remus !' S'exclame le petit, joyeux.

'Salut bonhomme. Toujours occupé avec ton puzzle ?'

'Ze t'attendais.' Lui avoue Luis en lui donnant une pièce de puzzle.

'Lia.' Je grogne, espérant qu'elle m'entende.

'Oui ?' hurle la petite depuis la cuisine.

'Apporte-moi un verre d'eau, s'il te plait.' Je murmure, et me frottant les yeux.

'Ok !'

Je regarde d'un air attendri Remus et Luis faire le puzzle, et Lia m'apporte mon verre d'eau.

'Merci, ma puce. Tu t'amuse ?' Je lui demande en la voyant couverte de peinture.

'On peint d'autres fioles pour papa et Remus.' Me dit-elle. Remus lève un regard étonné vers elle quand elle s'en va avec le verre vide.

'Je crois que t'auras du mal à te débarrasser des Tumble.' Je lui dis en ricanant. Je ris en entendant le cri indigné de Lia, et il sourit.

Un sourire heureux, et reconnaissant.

'Les Tumble ne me dérange pas. Les Demonds non plus.' Ajoute-t-il, et retournant vers le puzzle.

'Y'a intérêt.' Je dis en m'assoupissant dans le canapé.

XxX

'SILIMOUNAAAAAA !'

Je sursaute, me tourne, et tombe du canapé.

'Quoi ? Quoi ?' Je crie en écartant ma frange devenu trop longe de devant mes yeux.

Devant moi, Sirius, James, Josh, Remus et Lucas riaient tellement fort qu'ils se tenaient pour ne pas tomber. Je réalise petit à petit qu'ils se moquent de moi, et rougis de colère.

'Bande d'abrutis.' Je me lève, et veux partir, quand Caro descend les escaliers en courant.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?' me dit-elle, inquiète. Je hoche la tête vers les crétins qui riait toujours, et elle hausse un sourcil.

'Tu es très amusante, Silou, je ne m'en lasse pas !'

'Sirius, je t'ai déjà dis d'aller crever, non ?'

'Une fois ou deux.' Me lance le brun, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui fais un regard noir, puis mon regard est attiré par James qui s'est figé dans son rire. Il regarde quelque chose derrière moi, et je n'ai pas de mal à deviner que Lily venait de descendre aussi.

'Lily ?' demande James, pour être bien sur que c'est elle.

'Bonjour, mon cœur.' Lui dit sa petite amie, le rejoignant. James court presque vers elle, la prend dans ses bras, et la fait tourner. Lily ce met à rire, et se serre d'avantage contre lui.

'Tu m'as tellement manqué !' lui dit James quand il l'a repose à terre, et qu'il colle sont front au sien.

'Tu m'as manqué aussi.' Dit Lily en passant une main sur la joue de James.

'Comment tu es arrivé ici ?' demande James, s'écartant d'elle.

'Et bien, Caro et Silou m'on écrit. Elles voulaient te faire une surprise.'

'On ne t'a pas acheté de cadeau, alors… Lily sera ton petit cadeau !' lui dit Caro.

James nous fait un grand sourire reconnaissant. Derrière lui, Remus mime les mots « ange gardien » avec ses lèvres. Je rougis, et lui souris.

'Bon, les enfants, nous on va…' commencent mon père en entrant dans le salon. Il se tait en voyant Lily, puis lui sourit. 'Bonjour, Mlle.'

'Bonjour Monsieur Demonds. Je suis… heu, James, tu pourrais me lâcher ?' dit Lily en rougissant. James venait seulement de se rendre compte qu'il la tenait encore fermement contre lui, et la lâche avec un sourire d'excuse.

'Je suis Lily Evans, enchantée.' Dit Lily en tendant la main à mon père. Celui-ci lui serra la main avec un sourire, puis se tourne vers nous.

'Bon, nous on va partir, et vous laisser seuls pour que vous puissiez préparer votre fête. Emma à cacher tout objet fragile, donc ne vous en faites pas pour ça. J'ai laissé assez d'argents pour que vous puissiez nourrir tout une armée si il n'y à plus de nourriture, ce dont je doute, vu tout ce qu'on a apporté.' Grommelle-t-il. 'Tout le monde doit être partie pour 3 heures, et si besoin, tu les accompagnera chez eux, Josh. Silou, tu ne conduis pas ce soir.'

'Je peux boire alors ?' Je plaisante, mais le regard de mon père me dissuade de continuer ma blague.

'Pas de couples dans les chambres, et surtout pas d'alcool pour les moins de 16 ans.'

'Pa !' lance Nico, indigné.

'Non, il n'y à pas de « Pa ! » qui tiennent, Nicolas. J'ai enlevé le sort de protections, la magie marche dans toute la maison maintenant.'

Sur ce, mon père nous fait un rapide signe de la main, et monte se changer.

'Bon, allons préparer cette fête, les gens vont commencer à arriver dans 4 heures.' Je dis, et aussi tôt, ma sœur hurle.

'Mais on aura jamais le temps de se préparer !' S'exclame-t-elle, paniquée.

'Caro, 4 heures c'est bien assez, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est déballer les courses et ajouter deux ou trois trucs à la déco.' La rassure William. 'Puis on s'habille, et c'est bon.'

'Mais c'est justement ça qui prends 4 heures !' gueule Caro. 'Vous avez vu ces cheveux ?'

Ce ne sont même pas ses cheveux qu'elle désigne, mais les miens.

'Ca va prendre une heure au moins !' ajoute-t-elle.

'Tu t'es regardé ?' Je lui lance, vexée.

'Vite, ne perdons pas de temps !' dit Caro en courant vers la cuisine. 'BOUGEZ-VOUS !' hurle-t-elle, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Il y à des jours, ou vraiment, on ferait mieux de ne PAS organiser de fête.

XxX

'Aille. Aille… AILLE !'

'C'est bon Silou, j'ai compris, tu as mal.'

'Alors arrête de tirer sur mes cheveux comme ca !'

'Non.'

Je soupire et croise les bras.

'Lève la tête, Silou.' Me dit Lily, en s'approchant avec un truc qui me parait louche. Je me recule, et ma tête heurte le ventre de Caro.

'C'est quoi, ça ?' Je demande à Lily, alors qu'elle pouffe de rire.

'Une pince à épiler.' Me dit-elle en me montrant son arme.

'Tu ne t'approche pas de moi avec ça.' Je la préviens et gardant bien à l'œil la pince.

'Silou, laisse la faire, ok ?'

'Non !'

'Silou…' me préviens ma sœur.

'Non ! AILLE !'

'Enlève tes mains de ton visage.' M'ordonne Caro.

'Je te hais Caro, je te hais tellement. Aille, putain Evans, ça fait mal !'

'Ne bouge plus, et tu verras, tu ne sentiras plus rien.'

'AILLE, JE L'AI SENTI ! AAAAILLE, CARO !'

'Désolée, arrête de gigoter et tu ne sentiras rien.'

'J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, aille !'

Pendant qu'on me torturait le crane et les sourcils, j'entends un rire cristallin venir de derrière Lily. Celle-ci me lâche enfin le visage, et se tourne. Je vois enfin la personne et son regard moquer.

'Helena !' Je m'exclame, heureuse de voir mon amie. Elle s'approche de moi, et je ne peux que la regarder.

'Tu es magnifique !' Je lui dis. Elle portait un haut tube rouge, ainsi qu'un jean slim noir. Des bracelets noirs, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles de la même couleur lui donnait un air festif. Et je ne parle même pas de son maquillage parfaitement mis !

'Merci ma Silou. Toi par contre, tu es toute rouge…'

'A qui la faute !' Je dis en désignant Caro et Lily, qui se remettent aussitôt au travaille, avec un sourire sadique.

'Tu as des nouvelles de Lynn ?' me demande Helena, tentant de me faire oublier que je souffrais.

'Non, aucune. Et toi ?'

'Parait qu'elle va bien, que la France est géniale et qu'Antoine est mer-veill-eux.' Dit Helena avec un clin d'œil.

'Elle l'a fait ou pas ?'

Ma sœur me donne une tape sur le haut du crane.

'Pervers.'

'Comme si ça ne t'intéressait pas.' Je dis en levant les yeux au ciel. 'Alors ?' Je demande à nouveau à Helena. Celle-ci hausse les épaules.

'Aucune idée.' M'avoue-t-elle. Puis elle me fait un grand sourire. 'Aufaite, j'ai trouvé un truc hyper intéressant sur le frigo.'

Je rougis comme une tomate quand elle sort la photo de Remus, Luis et moi de sa poche.

'Sirius voulait la dupliquer, mais Remus l'en a dissuader… Je l'aime bien, cette photo.' Me taquine Helena, en la regardant.

'Montre-moi ça.' Lily se penche et regarde la photo. Elle a un air attendri pendant 2 secondes, puis son regard devient taquin.

'Il ne se passe rien entre vous, hein ?' me dit-elle sur un ton espiègle.

XxX

En bas, la fête battait son plein, et il n'était pas loin de 22 heures. Je tentais d'aller vers la salle de bain, essayant de n'écraser personne.

Cette année, on a décidé de n'inviter que des sorciers. Bien sûr, comme mes frères et moi venons de différente maison, toutes les maisons étaient confondues. J'ai eu le choque de ma vie quand j'ai vu trois Poufs De Serpentard !

Une fois dans la salle de bain, heureusement vide, je me regarde dans le miroir.

J'avais des sourcils plus fin, et je trouvais que ca m'allait mieux. Mes yeux étaient soulignés de khôl et mes cils baignaient dans le mascara. J'étais légèrement maquillé, mais sa se voyait quand même. Après un débat qui a duré 5 minutes, les filles ont opté pour un rouge à lèvre, au lieu du glosse léger que je voulais. Je ressemble à une pouffe !

Je ne vous raconte pas la dispute entre Caro et moi quand j'ai refusé de sortir les bras nus. J'ai pris un gilet blanc qu'Helena à approuver et à trouver mignon, mais Caro voulait absolument qu'on soit habiller de la même façon. Mais il était hors de questions que j'expose mes gros bras devant tout le monde ! Il fait froid en plus, on est en hiver quand même !

Bref, elle a accepté le gilet au bout d'un quart d'heure. Mais ça lui a pris un autre quart d'heure pour lui faire accepter les collants noirs. Puis 10 minutes pour les ballerines blanches.

J'étais à deux doigts de la tuer.

Sinon, j'étais assez contente de mes cheveux. Caro avait coupé ma frange, et elle tombait parfaitement au dessus de mes yeux. Elle avait aussi bouclés mes cheveux, ce qui me donnait un petit air de star.

Je n'ai pas voulu l'avouer à ma sœur, mais la robe était parfaite. Elle était exactement comme celle de ma sœur, sauf qu'elle était noir, et la ceinture blanche.

'Silou ?'

Je me retourne, et tombe nez à nez avec Remus.

'Salut Remus. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?' Je lui dis, me reculant du miroir pour lui laisser de la place.

Il était vraiment très beau. Il portait une chemise brune, avec un pantalon noir, et des chaussures brunes aussi. Ses cheveux avait été coupé et était un peu décoiffé, ce qui lui donnait un air mystérieux.

Je me rends compte que je le regarde peut-être un peu trop, mais je remarque de suite que lui aussi me regarde d'haute en bas. Je rougis.

'Non, regarde pas, je ressemble à rien. Caro m'a appeler « ma chose » avant de m'attaquer les cheveux, et je te parle même pas du sadisme d'Helena et Lily.'

Il secoue la tête, lève la main pour que je me taise, et me regarde dans les yeux.

'Silou, tu es… très jolie.' Bafouille-t-il, en rougissant. Il s'installe sur le bord de la baignoire, et son regard glisse à nouveau sur moi.

Il va arrêter ?

'Merci, t'es pas mal non plus. Je peux t'aider ?' Je lui demande, et en me replaçant devant le miroir.

'Sarah est la.' Me dit-il alors que j'ouvre le tiroir sous l'évier pour voir s'il y avait des parfums.

'Sarah ?' Je demande en le regardant.

'Sarah Rose.'

Ah, son ex… cette garçe… attendez un peu que je l'ai en face de moi…

'Ah.' Je dis simplement. 'Tu veux que je la renvoie chez elle ?'

Remus se met à rire doucement, et me lance un regard amusé, alors que je choisi un parfum fruité que mon père avait offert à Caro il y à 2 ans.

'Ca serais mal poli, tu ne crois pas ?'

'Je suis chez moi, je vire qui je veux.' Je lui dis, en m'aspergeant légèrement. Je vois dans le miroir Remus renifler le parfum, et sourire.

'Non, elle peut rester. Ca m'a juste… fait un choque en la voyant.' M'avoue-t-il.

Je dépose le parfum sur le lavabo, et m'approche de lui. Je me baisse et pose mes mains sur ses genoux.

'Comment tu fais, à Poudlard ?'

'Je sais à peu près ou elle traine, et quand elle aime sortir, donc je l'évite un maximum. Et puis, on a pas tous les mêmes horaires, donc il n'est pas rare que je ne la vois pas pendant un mois entier.'

'Bien, on va faire pareil qu'à Poudlard, ok ? Evite-la, et ca sera bon. Ne te gâche pas la soirée, Remus, amuse-toi. OK ?'

Remus me sourit, prend une de mes boucles entre ses doigts, et la fait rebondir.

'Ok.' Me promets-t-il.

'Bon.' Je dis en me levant. 'Est-ce que tu connais un sort pour ma vue de myope ? Il est hors de question que je porte mes lunettes !' Je ris. Il se lève, prends sa baguette de sa poche, et s'approche de moi. Il prend mon menton du bout des doigts, et je me fais violence pour ne pas frissonner. Par contre, je ne contrôle pas le sang qui me monte au visage.

Il murmure un sort de sa voix rauque, puis s'éloigne.

'Alors ?' me demande-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers les plafonds, et je vois nettement le petit point noir. Je pousse un petit cri joyeux.

'Trop cool, faudrait que tu m'apprennes ça !'

'Quand t'auras appris le reste !' Me promets Remus.

Arf, je vais attendre encore loooongtemps, dans ce cas.

XxX

'Silou ! Wow !' Me complimente un garçon en me prenant par la main. Il me fait tourner, et je mets un instant à reconnaitre Howard.

'Howaaaaard !' Je lui saute dessus et le serre dans mes bras. 'Tu m'as manqué ! Je te croyais au Maroc ?'

'J'en suis revenu hier soir, et l'invitation était posé sur mon bureau, alors je suis venu ! Aufaite, tiens, ton cadeau de Noël en retard.'

Il me tend un petit paquet rouge, et je la prends, sautillant comme une enfant. Il me fait un sourire amusé, et attends que j'ouvre le paquet.

'Howard ! Il ne fallait pas !' Je m'exclame en découvrant la bague. Elle était en argent, et une petite boule en cristal était accrochée dessus. Je savais ce que c'était.

'Une bague détectrice d'émotion.' Me dit quand même Howard. 'Comme tu es imprévisible, je me suis dit que ca aiderais bien ton entourage.'

'Hé !'

Il rit et réponds à mon étreinte quand je le prends dans mes bras.

'Bon, quand c'est rose, comme maintenant, c'est le plaisirs, et la joie.' Me dit-il quand je mets la bague. 'Rouge, c'est l'amour, jaune c'est l'amitié, vert c'est la jalousie, bleu c'est la peur, blanc c'est l'indifférence, noir la colère, et violet pour…le désir.' Termine-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. 'En parlant de désir, y à une petite photo qui circule…'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG, BLAAAACK !'

XxX

Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser, et j'étais heureuse de voir que Jake n'a pas été invité. Quand j'ai posé la question à Josh, il m'a dit que Jake n'était plus son ami, et que je ferais mieux de ne plus jamais parler de lui.

Mes frères étaient des hôtes parfaits. Ils accueillaient les invités, apportais à boire à qui le désirait, changeait de musique quand il le fallait, et guidaient même les filles vers la salle de bain.

Quant à moi et Caro, on s'amusait tout en faisant attention à ce que personne n'aillent trop loin. Je restais coller à Howard et Helena, et on s'asseyait au fond de la pièce pour voir les gens danser.

'Elle danse, elle ?' demande Helena, et désignant une fille, qui avait pas l'air super à l'aise sur la piste de danse.

'Plus raide, tu meurs…' commente Howard.

'Elle ferait très bien la danse du robot.' Je dis, accompagnant mes mots de la dite danse.

'J'ai toujours su que tu étais une bonne danseuse, Silou.' Dit Sirius, qui sors de nulle part pour s'installer sur la table en face de moi. Une fille brune s'installe aussi tôt sur ses genoux, et passe ses bras autour de son cou.

'Salut, moi c'est Jenny !' dit-elle en souriant découvrant ses dents parfaite.

Tiens, il n'était pas avec elle, en début de soirée. Je ne me présente même pas, et regarde Sirius.

'Pas de couples dans les chambres.'

'Mais, je ne suis pas dans une chambre, je suis ici !' S'exclame Sirius.

'C'était juste un rappel pour certains, et à titre d'information pour les autres.' Je réponds, lui souriant.

'Tu le voulais pour toi ?' me demande Jenny.

Elle le demande comme ça, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, tranquille…

'Plutôt crever.' Je réponds, d'un reflex. Sirius pousse un 'Hé !' indigné, et je ris. Jenny à l'air satisfaite de ma réponse, et happe les lèvres de Sirius.

'Beurk, dégoutant.' Fait Howard, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder le couple.

XxX

'3, 2, 1, BONNE ANNÉE !' Crie toute la maison. Je saute dans les bras d'Howard, et il m'embrasse sur la joue. Puis je me tourne vers Helena, et fait pareil. Nicolas remets la musique, et tout le monde se remets aussi tôt à danser.

Je vais souhaiter bonne année aux autres personnes que je connaissais, quand Lily m'attrape la main.

'Silou, je peux te demander quelques chose ?'

'Bien sur, Lily.'

'Si vous jouiez pour nous ?' me demande-t-elle.

'Jouer quoi ?' Je lui demande, étonné.

'Bein, avec vos instruments, toi et tes frères.'

'Ah ! Tu sais, on n'a jamais joué en publique, c'est plus un truc qu'on fait entre nous, et…'

'Allez, Silou, ça serait cool !' dit Colin, qui venait de sauter dans mon champ de vision.

'Arrête Colin, on va se taper la honte de notre vie si…'

'Mais non, on n'est pas si mauvais ! Et puis plein de gens me l'on déjà demander.' Dit Josh, qui apparait avec une blonde. Elle me fait un sourire, et je lui fais un regard désolée, qu'elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque en sortant avec Josh…

'Bon, ok.'

XxX

Nicolas était assis derrière sa batterie, moi derrière mon piano, et Caro était assise dessus. Josh accordait sa guitare, et William, qui jouait de la basse, jouait quelques notes. Stephan draguait une fille avec son saxophone, et Colin attendrissait la moitié des filles présente avec son violon.

Quelle bande de crâneurs, je vous jure…

Lily m'avait impressionné. Elle a réussi à faire apparaitre une tente énorme qui couvrais tout le jardin, et avait posé un sors de Chauffage. Tout le monde était dehors, attendant le grand show Demonds.

Héhé, ça fait star hollywoodienne tout ça !

Quand tout le monde est prêt, on joue, alors que Caro chante. Très vite, les invités se mettent à danser, et je les regarde, amusée. On ne jouait que des chansons connu, ou pas, mais rien était n'était écrit pas nous-mêmes.

Je ne joue pas tout le temps, j'accompagne juste parfois ma sœur dans ses chansons, sinon je joue quand la chanson sollicite un air de piano. Stephan non plus ne fou pas grand-chose, ainsi que Colin, mais on s'incruste quand même ou on peut.

Ma sœur annonce les slows, et la je sais que mon heure est venu. Accompagné de Colin et de la plus douce voix de Caro, on enchaine les chansons douces. Je jouais un air, quand je cherche Remus dans la foule. Je le trouve pas loin de moi, contre l'un des piliers de la tente. Il me regardait, un air dans le vague. Quand il se rend compte que je le fixe, il rougit légèrement, et me sourit. Je lui dis alors de venir me rejoindre d'un hochement de la tête, et après une petite hésitation, il vient s'assoir à coté de moi.

'Tu t'amuse bien ?' Je lui demande.

Il me sourit. 'Beaucoup, et toi ?'

'Je m'éclate ! Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup danser. Tu n'aime pas la musique ?'

A vrai dire, Remus n'a pas dansé du tout. Dés qu'une fille venait lui demander, il déclinait poliment, et allait se cacher derrière ses amis. Et quand il voyait Sarah Rose, il palissait, puis disparaissait à une vitesse folle.

'Si, si, la musique me plait vraiment beaucoup ! Vous jouez tous très bien, et Caro a une très jolie voix. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.'

'Je ne chante que deux phrases par chanson !' Je ris.

'Mais je les ai entendu.' Me sourit-il.

Je rougis, et me tourne vers ma sœur, qui avait fermé les yeux, emporté par la chanson.

'Tu joue avec moi ?' Je chuchote à Remus, comme si je lui disais un secret.

'Jouer quoi ?' me demande Remus, regardant ma sœur.

'L'air de piano que je t'ai appris, tu t'en souviens ?'

'Heu, oui.'

'Alors joue avec moi.' Je lui demande, essayant de lui faire mon plus beau sourire. Il me regarde un instant, puis soupir, avant de me sourire.

'Je vais te ruiner ta chanson.'

'Pas du tout, tu la jouais très bien la dernière fois.' Je le rassure. Il pose son gobelet sur le piano, puis place ses doigts sur les touches. J'attends que la chanson se termine, et commence une autre. Remus reste très concentrer durant la chanson, et même ma sœur me fait un clin d'œil pendant qu'elle chantait. Au loin, Sirius et James acclamait leur ami.

'Ouias, Remus, t'es le meilleur !' crie James.

'Remus, je suis ta plus grande faaaan ! T'es trop beau !' s'écrie Sirius en faisant semblant de tomber dans les pommes. Remus pouffe de rire, mais tente de ne pas raté une seule note. Quand on la finit, Josh reprends tout en main avec sa guitare, et je soupire enfin.

'C'était très bien, Remus. Merci beaucoup.'

'Non, merci à toi. Pour tout.' Me sourit-il.

'Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Loupin. Pourquoi tu ne danse pas ?'

Il me fait un petit sourire gêné, et rougit. 'Je… ne sais pas danser.'

'Tu ne me feras pas croire ça, Loupin.' Je dis, étonnée.

'Je suis sérieux.'

Ah, vu sa tête, il est très sérieux…

'Ah, c'est dommage ça, je voulais danser avec toi !' Je lui avoue, avant de rougir.

Je pense que je n'ai jamais autant rougie qu'avec Remus Lupin.

'Heu, il y à trop de monde, je ne pense pas que je pourrais…' m'avoue le lycanthrope.

'D'accord.' Je dis, un peu déçue. Bah, s'il est timide, tant pis, je ne vais pas insister.

'Si tu veux, quand il y aura moins de monde…' me dit Remus, avec un petite sourire en coin.

'Vraiment ?'

'Vraiment.'

'Bien ! Souviens-toi en, je prends ça pour une promesse !' Je lui dis avec un sourire.

XxX

Quand on a joué tout notre répertoire de chanson, tout le monde retourne à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer, ou manger un truc. Je m'étais écroulé à coté de Caro, qui parlait gaiement avec une brune de sa classe.

'Minou ! Tu t'amuse ?' me demande ma sœur.

'Je suis crevée !' Je m'exclame, essayant de ne pas fermer les yeux.

'Oh, par Merlin…' murmure la brune.

J'ouvre les yeux, et la regarde. Elle a les yeux grand ouvert, et à l'air sur le point de jouir tout en fixant un truc au loin. Caro n'en est pas loin, et je suis leur regard.

Oh.

Un dieu se tenait à coté de Howard, appuyé contre le mur. Il avait les cheveux blonds, plutôt longs, qui se dressaient comme un halo autour de lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient profond comme l'océan, et son corps était parfait. Il portait un pull noir et un jean un peu délavé et ça lui allait comme un gant. Il était parfait.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aller le prendre dans mes bras, et l'embrasser fougueusement.

'Hé ho !'

Je sens quelqu'un me frapper l'épaule, et je tourne la tête vers Josh qui fait pareil à Caro.

'Aille ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?' S'irrite-t-elle.

'Arrêtez de fixer ce mec comme ça, vous allez vous usez les yeux.' Répond-t-il en roulant des yeux.

'Mais on le fixe pas, on regardait juste… son corps magnifique.' Termine Caro qui avait reposé les yeux sur le Dieu Vivant. Je risque moi-même un regard vers lui, et je me sens absorber par sa beauté. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de lui.

Je pense que je vais aller lui faire l'amour, c'est mieux.

Je sens à nouveau une douleur à l'épaule, et me tourne rageusement vers Josh. Je veux l'insulter, quand je remarque que Caro se lève, toujours le regard posé sur le garçon, et elle se passe une main dans les cheveux.

'Je crois que je vais aller lui dire bonjour.' Dit-elle d'une voix tellement sensuelle que je comprends très vite de quelle façon elle veut lui dire bonjour. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle n'est plus tout à fait maitre d'elle-même, et lui pince donc la jambe. Elle crie de douleur et me regarde avec haine, avant de tiquer.

'La prochaine fois que je le regarde, frappez-moi.'

'Moi je me casse, ca m'effraie.' S'exclame la brune.

Josh ricane. 'Il s'appelle Rico. C'est un demi-velan.'

'Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il est… canon.' Je termine, essayant de ne pas regarder dans la direction du dit Rico.

'Ouias. C'est le cousin d'Howard.'

'Cool.'

Je vais trainer plus souvent avec Howard… peut-être qu'il me présentera son cousin… Aaaaah, non, pas penser à ça, et surtout ne pas regarder… ses magnifique cheveux blonds qui tombent devant ses yeux… quel sourire, par Merlin, je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il sourit encore…

'Aille !' Je crie, sentant une nouvelle fois le poing de Josh sur mon épaule. 'Merci.'

'De rien.'

Je décide de m'éloigner de Rico, et vais m'installer dans le salon moldu. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde, vu que tout le monde voulait ab-so-lu-ment voir cette boite qui enfermait les gens, communément appeler « télévision ».

Je me pose près de Lily et James, qui riait des cris et étonnement des autres.

'Salut, vous.' Je leur dit.

'Salut.' Me saluent-ils.

On se moque ensemble des autres sorciers, et petit à petit, le reste des maraudeurs nous rejoignent.

'Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très jolie ce soir ?' me dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. A coté de lui, la blonde qui l'accompagne me lance un regard noir.

'Merci Sirius. Elle est passée ou Jenny ?'

Sirius hausse les épaules, et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Je suis sur et certaine qu'il ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et mon regard est attiré vers le fond de la pièce. Howard vient d'entrer, suivit de … Rico… toujours avec ce charmant sourire qui me fait sentir toute drôle…

'Aille !' Je m'écrie pour la 50ieme fois de la journée. Josh, derrière moi, venait de me donner une petite tape sur le haut de la tête.

'Heu, Lily ?'

Je me tourne vers James, qui avait les sourcils froncés et regardais Lily, dont le regard était perdu dans le vague. Josh, sans gène, s'approche de Lily et lui pince la joue.

'Aoutch !' Elle cligne des yeux, puis secoue la tête. 'Merci.' Dit-elle en rougissant.

'Si ça les reprends, frapper les.' dit Josh avant d'aller persécuter quelqu'un d'autre.

'On va changer de pièce, je n'ai aucune envie de te frapper, ou quoi que ce soit.' Dit James en prenant la main de Lily. Sirius de son coté, lance un regard vers Rico, puis dit à sa copine de se lever, pour qu'il puisse se rafraichir. Il ne reste donc que Remus, qui, installé sur l'accoudoir de mon siège, s'amusait en changeant discrètement les chaines de la télé avec la télécommande, faisant sursauté les gens qui était autour.

Je me force vraiment à ne pas regarder dans la direction de Rico, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Quelle beauté, quelle splendeur… Je me demande s'il porte des sous-vêtements… est-ce que je peux l'emmener discrètement vers ma chambre ?

'Silou ?'

Il est beau, je n'ai jamais vu une splendeur pareille…

'Heu, Silou ?'

Je envie de lui sauter dessus, et le couvrir de baisers toute sa vie… Je suis sur que sa peau doit être douce…

'Silou, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de détacher ta robe ?'

Il doit être un sacré bon amant, je suis sur qu'il embrasse très bien… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit à moi…

'Silou, je n'ai pas envie de lever la main sur toi, s'il te plait.'

Je lui ferais à manger tout les jours, lui masserais ses pieds sublimes, et le couvrirait de cadeau.

'Silou, je t'en prie, reviens à toi.'

Je dégage la main qui passe devant mes yeux et contemple Rico, alors qu'il rit à une chose qu'à dite Howard. Je donnerais mon âme, pour l'entendre rire. Il faut que je m'approche de lui.

'Silou, ou tu vas ?'

'Tu crois que si je lui demande de m'épouser, il le fera ?' Je demande à la personne qui tente de me retenir par le bras. Je continue de fixer Rico, et souris tendrement.

Il a une fossette sur la joue droite… Je fonds…

'J'en doute, tu n'as que 17 ans, Silou.'

'Lâche-moi, je vais lui demander, tu vas voir.' Je dis en essayant d'arracher mon bras, tout en ne quittant pas Rico des yeux.

'Non, Silou, tu n'es plus toi-même.' La personne a une très grande force, et je me surprends à me débattre plus violement.

'Silimouna !' me fait la personne d'une voix menaçante. Elle me tire d'une seule geste, et je me retrouve à nouveau sur le canapé.

'Non, il faut que je lui parle.' Je dis, me relevant. Rico venait de coincer ses cheveux derrière son oreille, et je gémis. Comment il fait pour me faire gémir alors qu'il ne me touche même pas ?

'Silou…'

Je tente une nouvelle fois de me débattre, mais la personne me tire à nouveau en arrière, et je me retrouve dans ses bras.

'Silou, regarde-moi.'

Hors de question que je quitte des yeux Rico, il est tellement magnifique…

'Silimouna, regarde-moi.' Répète la voix. Je me demande comment Rico prononcerait mon prénom. Je suis sur que peu importe la manière dont il le fera, ça sera parfait.

Je tente de me lever, mais des bras se serrent autour de moi, et je sens des lèvres s'appuyer sur les miennes.

Je quitte Rico des yeux, et je me sens frustré une seconde, quand je réalise que Remus Lupin avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je cligne des yeux, pour reprendre mes esprits, quand Remus se sépare rapidement de moi. Rouge comme une tomate, il évite soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux.

'Je…Désolé, mais je ne voulais pas te faire mal, et je … désolé…'

'Pas grave… au moins, c'est radicale.' Je souffle, m'éloignant de lui. Mais je ne peux pas bouger, vu qu'il tient fermement le nœud qui attache la robe dans mon cou.

'Heu, tu te déshabillais, alors je…' m'explique-t-il. Il a l'air plus gêné que moi, et je souris.

'Merci Remus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.' Je lui dis, sincère. Je pose ma main sur la sienne, sur le nœud. Il enlève rapidement la sienne, et je rattache la robe.

'De rien.' Me dit-il, avec un petit sourire gêné, avant de se lever et partir rapidement.

XxX

'Bon, on va y aller aussi !' Me dit une voix derrière moi, alors que je dis au revoir à Helena, qui transplane aussi tôt. Je me tourne vers Howard, qui était accompagné de Rico.

'D'accord. Merci d'être venu !' Je lui dis en le prenant dans mes bras

J'hésite à me tourner vers Rico, mais je prends le risque et lui sourit.

Et la… rien. Je n'avais ni envie de l'embrasser, ni de le prendre dans un coin, ni de l'épouser.

Mais il est quand même vachement canon.

'Je suis ravie que tu sois venu aussi, Rico.' Je lui dis, lui serrant la main. Il à l'air étonné, et son étonnement se transforme rapidement en joie.

'Merci ! Enfin une fille qui ne me saute pas dessus !' ajoute-t-il à l'intention d'Howard. Celui-ci rit, et hausse les épaules.

'On parle de Silou Demonds, Rico, elle ne réagit jamais comme tout le monde.'

'Mais heu !' Je m'indigne avant de pousser un cri de douleur. Josh venait de me frapper à l'épaule.

'Désolé, c'était un reflex.' Me dit-il, avec un petit sourire désolé.

XxX

La tête de mon père était apparue à 3h30 dans la cheminée. Avec les autres, on venait seulement de s'installer pour souffler.

'Tout le monde est partie ?' nous demande-t-il, avant même de nous saluer.

'Heu, oui.'

'Bien, bonne année, et bonne nuit.' Mon père disparait aussi tôt.

'Bon, on va nettoyer le plus gros, parce qu'on ne peut pas faire un pas sans marcher sur un gobelet.' Décide Caro en frappant dans un de ces fameux gobelets avec son pied.

'On est pété, Caro.' Se plains Stephan.

'Rien à foutre.' Caro saute sur ses pieds, et donne des tâches à tout le monde, sauf au Maraudeurs et Lily. Cette dernière décide de son plein gré d'aller aider Caro dans la cuisine, alors que James suis Josh dans le salon moldu.

'Mais je veux pas faire le salon ! Je connais aucun sort de nettoyage en plus.' Je boude, et m'allonge dans le canapé. 'Sirius, je te donne 2 galions si tu le fais.'

Sirius rigole, et secoue la tête. 'Hors de question.'

'Allez, Sirius, s'il te plait !'

'Non.'

'Bien, on va jouer à un jeux.' Je lance en m'asseyant. 'Celui qui perds, nettoie.'

Sirius me fait un sourire amusé. 'Quel jeu ?'

'On va se regarder dans les yeux. Le premier qui baisse les yeux, perds. Le premier qui rit, aussi.'

'Trop facile.' Lance Sirius avant de me rejoindre sur le canapé et de se mettre bien face à moi.

On verra… j'ai jamais perdu à ce jeu, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va arriver.

Je plonge dans les yeux gris de Sirius, et me dit qu'ils sont très beau, avant de penser à autre chose. A quoi je pourrais bien penser ? A ce soir tiens… le baiser de Remus… ok, ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, il a juste posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans bouger, ni rien. Est-ce que ça compte quand même comme un baiser ?

Bon, je ne vais penser à rien, c'est mieux.

Je reviens donc à la réalité, et je vois que les joues de Sirius sont gonflé, tellement il se retient de rire. J'ose faire un petit sourire, et il explose de rire. Il part dans un fou rire sans raison, et se met à frapper avec son poing sur son genou, avant de reprendre son souffle.

'Incapable de rester sérieux…' soupire Remus, que j'avais complètement oublié.

Bon, ok, je ne l'avais pas oublié, mais j'avais oublié qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi…

'Ce n'est pas simple, Lunard ! Essaye, tu verras, tu ne tiendras pas une minute !' Le défi Sirius.

'Je suis sur que si.' Réponds Remus nonchalamment.

'Si tu perds, tu aide Sirius.' Je lui dis, alors qu'il s'installe à la place de Sirius.

'Bien.'

Je me mets à fixer cet anneau dorée, et détaille chaque millimètre de l'œil de Remus. C'est vraiment magnifique. N'importe qui serait fasciné par ces yeux la. C'est peut-être pour ça que Remus n'aime pas trop regarder les gens dans les yeux.

Bon, ce baiser, ca en était un ou pas ? Et si s'en était pas un, je dois l'appeler comment ? Le « lèvres contre lèvres » ? C'est moche… le « bouche à bouche » ? Ah, il me semble que ça existe déjà et que ça a une autre signification…

Je fixe Remus depuis maintenant 5 minutes, et à coté de nous, Sirius ramassait déjà quelques saletés. Apparemment, Remus avait opté pour la même technique que moi : penser à autre chose.

Je sens mes yeux me piquer, signe que je commence à avoir sommeil, et décide de tricher un peu.

Je regarde Remus intensément, et au bout de quelques secondes, sont air vague disparait, et il me rend mon regard.

Alors, déjà, passer un doigt lentement sur mes lèvres… voila… maintenant, les mouiller un peu avec ma langue… aha, les yeux de Remus tremble ! Et maintenant, je me mords la lèvre inferieur et OUI ! Il a baissé les yeux pour regarder mes lèvres !

'Perdu, Loupin.' Je lui murmure.

Il n'a pas tout de suite l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé, puis il me fait un sourire en coin.

'Etonnante…' lance-t-il avant d'aller aider Sirius, qui lui dit : 'Ha, je te l'avais dis !'

XxX

Quand le sol est à peu près propre, Sirius va rejoindre James dans la salle de jeux, pour une dernière partie de mini-quidditch. Trop fatigué, Remus se pose dans un canapé, et ferme les yeux. Toujours couchée, je fais pareil, mais je n'ai plus sommeil du tout.

Remus, moi, seuls dans une et même pièce… il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser comme une obsédé sexuelle, ca devient grave la…

J'entends dans la pièce à coté Josh jouer avec sa guitare. Une mélodie douce, et mélancolique. Colin le rejoint avec son violon, et je souris.

'Silou ?'

Je lève la tête vers Remus, et le vois debout, une main tendu vers moi.

'Je t'avais promis une danse, non ?' me demande-t-il, un peu gêné.

'Exact.' Je murmure, me levant et prenant sa main.

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, et lui pose les siennes sur ma taille. Je le laisse me guider, et pouffe légèrement.

'Tu ne sais pas danser, hein ?' Je me moque. 'Menteur.'

Il me fait un sourire en coin, et ne me réponds pas. A coté, Josh et Colin continue de jouer, et je fais glisser mes bras le long du corps de Remus pour les avoir autour de sa taille, et ma tête sur son épaule. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras, et pose son menton sur le dessus de ma tête. On continue de danser comme ça, chacun plongé dans son silence.

Quand la musique s'arrête, je m'éloigne tout doucement de lui. Il me fait un sourire, et j'aurais juré voir sa pupille se dilater. Quand je le lâche, et je rougis de suite, et cache ma main derrière mon dos.

Le diamant de la bague était violette.

XxX

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily, nous aident d'abord à tout nettoyer avec leur départ. Une fois la maison propre, Sirius me trouve dans la salle de bains, alors que je jetais des vêtements dans la machine à laver.

'Silou, tu nous accompagne en voiture jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur ?'

'Bah, pourquoi ? Vous savez transplaner, non ?'

'Oui, mais on voudrait rentrer par cheminée.'

'Allez chez Drue, alors !'

'Non, on veux vraiment que tu nous accompagne en voiture.'

'Sirius, on sera 5 et cette voiture assez grande pour 4 personnes, alors je…' Arf, j'aurais du le prévoir. 'Tu veux rouler avec ta moto, c'est ça ?'

Sirius me fait un sourire éclatant et me dis qu'il me retrouve en bas.

XxX

Alors que Remus et Lily montent avec moi en voiture, James et Sirius prennent la moto de ce dernier.

'Ils vont se blesser sur cet engin, c'est très dangereux !' Panique Lily alors que la moto s'envole et devient invisible.

'Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, Sirius conduis très bien, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils montent dessus, crois-moi.' La rassure Remus.

Dieu merci, je dépose d'abord Remus devant le chaudron baveur, ce qui m'évite au moins un tête à tête gênant. On attend avec lui l'arrivée des autres, et on ce quitte, en disant qu'on se rêverait dans quelques jours dans le train.

Une fois que j'ai déposé Lily chez elle, je rentre chez moi, et monte illico dans ma chambre. J'avais très mal dormi, et j'avais vraiment hâte de faire une sieste.

Confortablement couché dans mon lit, des images d'hier soir me reviennent à l'esprit, et je glousse ou souris bêtement à chaque image. Puis je repense au pseudo-baiser de Remus, et à la danse… J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras…

AAAAAAAAAAARG !

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et me lève brusquement.

'Non, pas ça, pas ça… pas encore une fois…' je supplie en me prenant la tête entre les mains. 'Non, pas ça bordel, pas ça…'

Je regarde la bague à mon doigts, et retient de justesse un cri d'horreur. Rouge.

Je venais de tomber amoureuse de Remus Lupin.

**La suite dans 2 ou 3 jours ! Je ne vous ferais pas trop attendre **** Le chapitre prochain marquera aussi la fin de la deuxième partie de cette fic ! Plus que 7 chapitres, et c'est fini :-)**

**Selena, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et pour voir si Loupin et Silou vont finir ensemble, faut continuer à lire -)**

**Fourchette Fatale, tu me fais mourir de rire ! Je t'adore, et pour toi, je forcerais Josh à t'épouser, qu'il le veuille ou non !**

**Josh : Je peux quand même donner mon avis, non ?**

**LC : Jooooosh ! Justement je parlais de toi ! Fourchette adooore le chocolat !**

**Josh : … Je suis ravi pour elle, vraiment…**

**LC : Tu ne saisis pas le message subliminal que j'essaye de faire passer ?**

**Josh : Le quoi ?**

**LC : Offre lui des chocolats, demande lui de sortir avec toi, et épouse-la.**

**Josh : Chippie, je t'aime bien, et je suis sure que Fourchette est géniale, mais ce n'est pas en me menaçant avec une fourchette que je vais dire oui.**

**LC : Ca veux dire que tu sortiras avec elle sans menace ?**

**Josh : Oui, peut-être bien, elle… est-ce que tu es en train de réserver une église ?**

**LC : …non…**

**Josh : Je me barre.**

**Oups… Désolée Fourchette…Mais c'est mieux que la dernière fois, non ? Je reessayerais au prochain chapitre…**

**Tsukkina, ta review m'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment fais plaisirs ! Je ne savais pas que ma fic se situé dans la catégorie « originale », parce que j'avais vraiment peur, et il y à des fics tellement meilleurs, et… bref, tu m'as remonté le moral comme pas possible, j'ai relu ta review 6 fois tellement je voulais être certaine de ce que tu m'écrivais… et maintenant je suis comblée… je peux mourir heureuse ! Sinon, pour les petits loups, je comptais aller plus loin dans le sujet dans les 3 derniers chapitres de la fic ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que l'idée te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi ! **

**Els, je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours !**

**Nessa, j'ai une question ! Est-ce que tu as sauté de joie, ou crié ton bonheur en lisant ce chapitre ?**

**Lucile, désolée de t'avoir fait attendre un jour de trop ! J'espère que ca t'as plus quand même !**


	18. Chapitre 18: une entrée a poudlard haute

**Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs que j'aime ! Voici donc le chapitre 18 qui sonne aussi le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie de cette fic ! Les reviews c'est à la fin !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

**Ps: Merci a PARVATI88 qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre :-)**

**Chapitre 18 : Un retour à Poudlard haut en couleurs !**

Je suis débile ou quoi ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser tomber amoureuse ? Comme si la première fois ne m'avait pas servi de leçon ! Et de qui je tombe amoureuse ? Remus Lupin !

Remus Lupin !

REMUS LUPIN !

Je grimace, et continue de faire ma valise. Il me reste encore une demi-heure avant de partir, et Caro n'arrête pas de me parler pendant qu'elle plie mes vêtements, et que je les mets dans ma valise.

'…prévu qu'on se revoit ! Il m'a demandé d'aller avec lui à Pré-au-Lard à la prochaine sortie autorisée, et je me demandais ce que j'allais mettre ! Il m'a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup la robe que j'ai mise le jour du Nouvel An, tu crois que je dois la remettre ? Non, il croira que je n'ai pas de vêtements… alors je me disais que…'

Ca, c'est ma sœur tout craché. Elle parle, parle, parle, et répond à ses propres questions. Elle est exactement comme Colin, ce qui fait qu'ils s'entendent très bien tout les deux…

'…et là je me suis dis que je devrais peut-être mettre des oreilles de chiens, et une queue de lapin, peut-être que ça lui plaira… Je me demande s'il dort avec un tutu le soir ? Tu savais qu'un dragon blanc ça n'existait pas ?'

Comment je vais faire maintenant que je sais que je suis amoureuse ? J'ai encore des cours particuliers avec lui, et je ne vais jamais réussir à jouer la comédie, c'est un loup-garou ! Il ressent les émotions, et les humeurs, je ne vais jamais y arriver !

'…mais comme je sais que tu ne m'écoutes pas vraiment, je vais continuer à parler de mes sous-vêtements. Un jour Stephan a mis un de mes strings sur sa tête avant de se mettre à courir nu dans le parc de Poudlard. Au fait, Dumbledore m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Il a dit qu'il adorait ma façon de manger les Chocogrenouilles. C'est là que McGo est arrivée au bras de Slughorn, et je te raconte pas la pelle qu'il lui a roulé, c'était…'

Je vais annuler les cours je pense, je ne peux pas le laisser découvrir que je suis amoureuse de lui, il va me fuir, et ça va me faire de la peine. Non, je vais essayer de garder ça pour moi…

'…et là, PAF ! Un éléphant est sorti du placard et a écrasé le lutin !'

?

'De quoi tu parles ?', m'étonnai-je en regardant ma sœur.

Elle lève les bras au ciel, me regarde avec des grands yeux, et pousse un petit cri indigné.

'Rebienvenue parmi nous !', m'annonce-t-elle. 'Ca fait quinze minutes que je te parle !'

'Désolée Caro, je suis un peu ailleurs…'

Elle me scrute, et s'approche de moi.

'C'est à propos d'un garçon ?', me chuchote-t-elle.

Je rougis, et son sourire s'agrandit.

'Je suis sûre que c'est un certain Remus Lupin…'

Elle me connaît trop bien.

Je soupire et ferme la valise avant de la regarder. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, alors je lève tout simplement la main, et lui montre la bague. Elle la regarde un moment, et je vois à son regard qu'elle sait ce que c'est. Et quand sa bouche s'ouvre d'étonnement, je comprends qu'elle a saisi de le sens de la couleur rouge.

'Amoureuse ? T'es tombée amoureuse ? Comment…', marmonne-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. 'Tu viens à peine de te remettre de Jake, et déjà tu…'

'Je sais, je sais…' je dis sur le même ton. 'Je ne comprends pas non plus, c'est arrivé d'un coup…'

Ma sœur me regarde d'un air attendri, puis sourit gentiment.

'Le cœur a ses raisons…'

'Arf, ne me sors pas ces vieux dictons cliché, j'ai saisi…', grognai-je.

XxX

'Comme par hasard, quand je pars en vacances, tu organise une super fête chez toi ! Je trouve ça dégueulasse !'

Je rigole en voyant la mine déçue de Lynn, et lui tapote l'épaule.

'Ne boude pas, t'étais avec ton chéri, toi !'

'Toi aussi, non ?', me taquine Helena avec un clin d'œil.

Caro pouffe, et pose rapidement sa main devant sa bouche quand elle voit mon regard noir. Malgré ça, ses yeux sont plissés de rire, et ses joues se gonflent.

'Comment ça ?', s'étonne Lynn en laissant son regard aller d'Helena à moi. 'T'as un mec, Silou ?'

'Non !'

Je rougis, et regarde Helena d'un air menaçant. Helena me sourit gentiment, puis se lève pour aller prendre quelque chose dans sa valise.

Nous étions dans un compartiment du le Poudlard-Express depuis déjà une petite heure, Caro, Lynn, Helena et moi. Lynn avait parlé de son voyage en France, et Caro lui avait raconté la petite fête qu'on avait organisée chez nous.

Helena a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et je rougis en reconnaissant LA photo. Elle la donne rapidement à Lynn, pour m'empêcher de la lui arracher, et me fait un sourire doux. Je plisse les yeux de rage.

'Oooooh, que c'est mignon !', lance Lynn en voyant la photo. 'On dirait Maman, Papa et Bébé !'

'Ta gueule.', marmonnai-je, lui arrachant la photo.

Elle grogne, et saute sur ses pieds pour le récupérer. Je lève la main aussi haut que je le peux, mais j'ai oublié qu'elle fait la même taille que moi, alors je me mets sur la banquette et garde la photo au dessus de ma tête.

'Donne-moi cette photo, Silou !', m'ordonne Lynn.

'Non !'

'Silou !'

'Non !'

Je porte la photo vers la gauche au moment où elle me rejoint sur la banquette, quand une main m'arrache la photo.

'Merci, il ne manquait que celle-là !', annonce Sirius, qui vient d'entrer avec un livre entre les mains.

Derrière lui James et Lily entrent en souriant, et Remus me fait un sourire d'excuse. Peter lui, a l'air de bien s'amuser.

'Rends-moi ça, toi !', m'énervai-je en sautant par terre.

Je tends la main vers Sirius, mais il se contente de frapper dedans avant d'ouvrir son livre. En fait, ce n'est pas un livre, mais un album photo. Il passe quelques pages, et colle la photo sur une place vide.

'Voilà !', s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. 'Merci pour l'album, Caro.', ajoute-t-il à l'intention de ma sœur, qui lui fait un clin d'œil.

'Album ? Pourquoi je suis au courant de rien, moi ?', m'étonnai-je, un peu déçue d'avoir été tenue à l'écart.

'Parce que t'aurais pas apprécié les photos que j'ai collé dedans !', me répond ma sœur avec un petit sourire innocent.

'Montre-moi cet album.', ordonnai-je à Sirius, qui me le tend après l'avoir tapoté avec de sa baguette.

Lynn s'installe directement à côté de moi, et Helena se penche par-dessus son épaule. James prend place à ma gauche, et Lily sur ses genoux. Remus lui aussi s'approche, et je sens le sang me monter aux joues. Avec mon pouce, je fais rapidement, mais discrètement, glisser ma bague pour que le diamant rouge se retrouve contre ma paume, et je serre le poing.

'Vous ne l'avez pas regardé ?', demandai-je, étonnée, à James.

Il secoue la tête.

'Patmol nous a fait croire que c'était un livre normal. Il a juste dit qu'il devait récupérer quelque chose avant de nous le montrer.'

Je grogne, et ouvre l'album. Peter nous rejoint aussi, alors que Sirius s'installe près de Caro qui a l'air aussi souriante que lui.

Sur la première photo, on voit toute ma famille autour d'un petit déj. Je fronce les sourcils quand je nous y vois tous.

'Qui prenait les photos ?', questionnai-je Caro.

'Oh, l'appareil les prenait tout seul. Il suffit de dire un mot, et il prend tout les clichés comme un professionnel.', m'explique Caro.

'C'est une de mes idées !', se vante Sirius.

'Je n'ai vu aucune appareil photo, moi !', m'exclamai-je en regardant mieux la photo.

Elle a l'air d'être prise d'en haut.

'Ca aussi, c'est un sort de Sirius. Il a fait en sorte que l'appareil soit invisible pour qu'il nous suivent partout discrètement, et ne prenne des clichés que quand on prononce « Demack ».'

'Demack ?'

'Demonds, et Black.', m'éclaire Sirius en souriant.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et retourne à l'album. La deuxième photo est celle de Sirius et moi dans la voiture. Je suis en train de rire, et Sirius sursaute quand il allume la radio. La troisième photo est celle où Caro et moi chantions le matin, tout en dansant. La honte, je ne ressemble à rien !

'T'aurais pu mieux choisir les photos, ils ont des armes contre nous maintenant.', marmonai-je, alors que Sirius rit.

'Ne t'inquiète pas Silou, tu peux me faire confiance !'

'Mouais…'

Même si le reste des photos ne me montre pas toujours sous mon meilleur jour, je me surprends à rire, et à me remémorer des souvenirs. Je me vois revivre ces journées auprès de Sirius, et me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup aimé qu'il ait été là. La maison avait été bien vide le lendemain de son départ…

Et on est neuf ! C'est dire la place qu'il prenait ce petit con…

'WOW, SILOU !', s'écrie Lynn en m'arrachant l'album des mains.

Elle fixe une photo de moi, le jour du Nouvel An, souriant à quelque chose au loin, alors que je suis appuyée contre un mur, près d'Helena.

'Il me faut cette photo, Black !'

'Je te la copierai après.', lui promet Sirius.

'Tu es trop mignonne sur cette photo, Silou !', me complimente Lynn en détaillant la photo.

'Heu, merci…', répondis-je, gênée.

Lynn me rend l'album, et se colle plus à moi, à la recherche de la prochaine photo qu'elle voudrait.

Je rencontre à nouveau la photo de Remus, Luis et moi, et quand Lynn pousse un petit soupir attendri, je tourne rapidement la page. Je rougis violemment en voyant les quatre prochaines photos.

La première nous montre Remus et moi, jouant ensemble au piano la nuit du Nouvel An. On se souriait, puis posions nos regards à nouveau sur les touches du piano. La deuxième photo, c'est Remus et moi sur le canapé, dans le magasin de vêtements. On a l'air tous les deux de s'ennuyer, et j'ai ma tête pas loin de son épaule, alors que sa tête à lui était tournée vers moi, me souriant.

Je ne me souviens même pas de ça…

Devant moi, Remus joue nerveusement avec ses mains, et je ne lève pas le regard pour voir sa tête.

La troisième, c'est toujours Remus et moi, cette fois-ci dans le canapé chez moi. C'était pendant notre petit jeu, et on se fixait intensément. Je me vois me mordre la lèvre, lui baisser les yeux, puis moi lui sourire.

La quatrième est sûrement la plus gênante. On était tous les deux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre en train de danser.

'Ooooooooh !', s'extasient Helena et Lynn. 'Cette photo, je la veux !', disent-t-elle à Sirius d'une même voix.

'Bien, mesdemoiselles.'

'Non !', nous écrions-nous, Remus en moi.

Je me jette sur la photo, et tente de l'arracher, mais elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

'Si tu croyais que j'allais te donner l'album sans prendre de précautions, c'est mal me connaître, Silou.', me nargue Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui lance un regard noir, et tourne rapidement la page.

Sur les prochaines photos, on voit des photos des Maraudeurs, Lily et James, mes frères, Caro et moi, Lucas, les petits, mon père, bref, tout le monde y passe. Et sur la dernière, nous sommes tous ensemble, installés dans le salon sorcier, discutant autour d'un bon feu.

'Il est super cet album, vraiment !', complimente Lynn en me le prenant des mains et en regardant de nouveau les photos. 'Lupin et Silou, qui aurait cru...'

'Oh, la ferme…', boudai-je, rouge.

'Et si on prenait d'autres photos ?', propose Sirius en sortant du compartiment.

'Alors là, il se met le doigt dans l'œil.', grommelai-je, toujours un peu énervée.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un appareil photo magique, qui ressemble, à peu de choses près, à celui que Lucas m'a donné.

Aussitôt tout le monde, sauf Remus et moi, s'amuse à prendre des poses. Je tente de rester agacée, et de ne pas rire, mais quand je les vois, je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre sur mon visage. J'ose un regard vers Remus, et je le vois en train de rire discrètement. Sentant mon regard, il lève la tête vers moi, rougis légèrement, puis me fait un clin d'œil.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG, je suis amoureuse de Remus Lupin !

Je sais, vous le saviez déjà, mais je suis toujours sous le choc.

'Attends, attends, une dernière !', s'écrie Caro en soulevant son pull, exposant ainsi son piercing.

Lily, qui a pris l'appareil photo, lui lance un regard étonné, puis rit. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps, et saute sur mes pieds pour rejoindre ma sœur devant l'objectif. Tandis que tout le monde commente le piercing de ma sœur, je mets ma tête à la hauteur du ventre de Caro et tire la langue, montrant mon propre piercing.

Tout le monde lâche un petit cri joyeux, et Lily prend rapidement la photo, puis pose l'appareil dans les mains de Remus, avant de venir voir nos piercings. Autant dire qu'ils ne nous ont pas lâchées durant le reste du trajet !

XxX

Voila une semaine que nous sommes de retour à Poudlard, et tout est redevenu comme si nous n'étions jamais partis. Les profs nous donnent devoir sur devoir, interro sur interro, et le professeur Scott nous a obligées, Caro et moi, à présenter les harpies devant TOUTES les classes de TOUTES les années.

Aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernière leçon, et nous la donnons aux septième année Gryffondor-Serdaigle. Ca veut donc dire qu'il y aura les Maraudeurs, Lily, Josh, Howard… et Jake.

Même si désormais je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre (OH PAR MERLIN !), je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise en sa présence.

En ce mardi matin, on est donc debout, à côté du bureau du professeur Scott. Celle-ci fouille dans ses affaires, alors que Caro et moi nous échangeons les dernières directives, quand la classe entre.

'Les jumelles Demonds !', s'exclame Sirius en nous faisant un grand signe de la main. 'Salut !'

'Elles sont ravies de vous voir aussi, Monsieur Black, mais allez vous asseoir.', lui intime Scott, ouvrant pour la troisième fois tous les tiroirs de son bureau.

Elle soupire, puis se relève, et attend que tout le monde soit installé. Howard me fait un clin d'œil, et Josh le suis de près, levant un sourcil.

'Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?', nous demande-t-il.

'On est venues te voir !', plaisante Caro, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

'On est punies, surtout.', avouai-je.

Mon frère lève les yeux au ciel, et va s'assoir à côté de Howard. Jake entre en dernier, et pour une fois, mon cœur ne se serre pas à sa vue. Je me sens pourtant mal à l'aise, et regarde partout sauf dans sa direction. Je rencontre le regard de Remus, et il me fait un petit sourire encourageant. Je lui souris.

'Bon, les gars !', commence le professeur Scott, en se plaçant devant les élèves. 'J'ai oublié vos copies dans la salle des profs. Je vais rapidement aller les chercher. Ne cassez rien en mon absence, je vous fais confiance. Vous, surveillez les.', ajoute-t-elle en nous regardant, Caro et moi.

'Alexandra, vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en nous ?', questionne Sirius d'une voix séductrice.

Le professeur lui lance un regard noir.

'Continuez de m'appeler professeur Scott, Black. Trois points de moins à Gryffondor.', termine-t-elle en sortant de la classe.

'Alors les filles, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?', enchaîne Sirius en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête, et en se penchant en arrière.

'On doit faire une présentation orale de notre dissert' devant toutes les classes, vu qu'on l'a très mal fait. Scott nous a dit que comme on a pas pris ce devoir au sérieux, on doit le présenter à tout le monde.', expliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, agacée.

'Pourquoi vous n'avez pas bossé votre dissert ?', nous gronde Josh.

'Bah, on a changé de sujet à la dernière minute, et on n'avait plus le temps, alors…', justifie Caro en haussant les épaules.

Josh lève un sourcil, mais ne pose pas de question quand il voit le visage gêné de Remus.

'Au fait, les filles, pourquoi vous m'avez pas invité à votre fête ?', questionne un gars aux cheveux châtain et au teint mat.

'Heu, on te connais pas.'

'Josh, pourquoi tu m'as pas invité à ta fête ?', continue le garçon en se tournant vers mon aîné.

Ce dernier sourit, et hausse les épaules.

'Je ne te connais pas.'

Le gars rit, et donne une tape sur l'épaule de mon frère, avant de se tourner vers nous.

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je plaisante, j'étais à Ibiza, moi !'

'Ah, t'as dû voir des meilleurs danseurs que nous !', sourit Caro.

'Mais t'as raté Josh qui danse, et ça, ça vaut le détour.', ajoutai-je en souriant vers mon frère.

Celui-ci me fait un faux regard noir, et une fille, derrière Josh, se met à rire.

'Oh, oui, je me souviens encore très bien de Gary White, de cinquième ! Un danseur pro !', se moque-t-elle, et tous ceux qui ont été à cette fête rirent en se souvenant de ladite danse. Un mélange de rock et de funk, bizarrement combinés.

Caro commence à l'imiter, et toute la classe éclate de rire. Je lance un regard vers Howard, et lui sourit.

'Rigole pas, tu n'étais pas mieux !', lui lançai-je, et il s'arrête aussitôt de rire, mais garde un sourire amusé.

'Ah, oui ?'

'Ouais.', affirmai-je, avant de me mettre à danser, les bras en l'air et mes jambes faisant des pas de danses bizarres.

Je tente de l'imiter du mieux que je peux, aloes je souris en les entendant tous rire, et mon frère dire à Howard :

'Elle t'imite trop bien !'

'Attends, Sirius qui danse !', s'écrie ma sœur, et m'attrapant le bras.

Je ris, et lui dit que je jouerai le rôle de Sirius. Je prends alors ma sœur par les hanches, l'approche de moi, et elle se met à danser contre moi. Tout le monde commence à rire, et je vois du coin de l'œil Jake sourire. Il est assis tout derrière, et tout le monde lui tourne le dos.

Je décide de ne pas faire attention à lui, et retourne ma sœur de la même façon que Sirius le ferait avec une de ses conquêtes, pour qu'elle se retrouve avec son dos contre moi. Caro frotte ses hanches contre moi, et je m'approche de son oreille.

'Continue Sandy, j'adore.', dis-je de ma voix la plus grave.

'Je m'appelle Christelle, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu peux m'appeler Sandy si tu veux !', me répond Caro avec une voix de potiche.

Je ne peux plus me retenir de rire et la pousse, la faisant rire aussi. La classe est aussi morte de rire : Sirius en frappe sur la table, Lily s'appuie sur James qui ,lui, jette sa tête en arrière. Remus rit aussi de bon cœur, et il n'en est que plus mignon.

'Remus !', s'écrie ma sœur.

Je ris déjà, sachant ce qu'elle va faire. Tout le monde se calme pour nous regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. Caro s'empare du verre qui était sur le bureau de Scott, et elle va s'appuyer sur le tableau, faisant mine de regarder autour d'elle. J'attends un peu que les gens comprennent que Remus ne danse donc pas, et m'approche d'elle, jouant la groupie timide.

'Remus ?', fais-je de ma plus douce et plus petite voix.

Caro se tourne vers moi, avec un regard poli, ce qui me rappelle illico Remus. J'entends les autres pouffer de rire, et je souris timidement.

'Tu veux danser avec moi ?'

Caro fait semblant de bégayer, et se passe une main derrière la nuque.

'Heu, désolé…' commence-elle en hochant la tête vers moi, pour me demander mon prénom.

'Coralie !', répondis-je avec un sourire de fille niaise.

'Enchanté Coralie.', me dit Caro de sa voix la plus rassurante, et mature, comme le ferait Remus. 'Je suis désolé, mais je ne danse pas, je… je suis assez fatigué.', achève-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

'Mais, je ne t'ai vu danser avec personne…', arguai-je d'une voix triste et déçue, regardant mes chaussures.

'Heu, oui, je… on m'appelle ! Bonne soirée, Coralie.', me salue Caro avant de faire mine de partir à toute vitesse.

La classe explose de rire à nouveau, et Caro et moi faisons un clin d'œil à Remus, qui nous regardait avec un sourire amusé, les bras croisés, secouant doucement la tête.

'Et James ?', demande Sirius, en essuyant une larme de rire.

'On allait y venir. Je peux ?', demandai-je à ma sœur.

'Je t'en prie.', me répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux, sors mes lunettes de ma poche et les mets, puis avance vers Lily, qui était déjà rouge à force de rire.

'Lily-jolie, tu danses avec moi ?', l'invitai-je, essayant d'imiter la voix séductrice qu'utilise James.

Ce dernier, à côté de Lily, commence déjà à rire. Lily accepte la main que je lui tends, et elle se lève. Je l'emmène devant la classe, et pose ses bras autour de mon cou, alors que je mets mes mains sur ses hanches.

On fait semblant de danser une valse, et je tente de ne pas rire, tout en la regardant le plus intensément possible.

'Lily, tu es tellement belle.', lâchai-je enfin, alors qu'elle pouffe et se mord la lèvre.

'Merci mon chéri.', dit-elle, entrant dans mon jeu.

'Après Poudlard, je t'épouse, et je te fais un enfant !', lui promis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi con que James.

Elle retient difficilement son rire, et je vois des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux.

'D…d'accord…', pouffe-t-elle.

Je lève une main, et lui caresse la joue.

'Tu es tellement douce, ma Lily.'

Elle n'en peut plus, et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. James, lui, secoue la tête de la même manière que Remus un peu plus tôt, et rit aussi.

Je m'approche alors de Lily, faisant mine de vouloir l'embrasser, puis me relève brusquement.

'Hé, Sirius !', lançai-je à Caro, qui entre aussitôt dans son personnage.

Elle s'appuie sur le bureau d'un air nonchalant et fait mine de faire des clins d'œil à tout ce qui passe. Elle lève le regard vers moi, et me questionne d'un haussement de sourcil.

'T'as vu, Silou et Lunard jouent du piano !', lançai-je, lâchant Lily.

Elle se met sur le côté, et je vais vers Caro. Celle-ci se relève, et fait semblant de regarder au loin.

'Ah, ouais, c'est vrai !'

'Ouais, Remus, t'es le meilleur !', criai-je, tentant de bien imiter James à ce moment-là.

'Remus, je suis ta plus grande faaaan ! T'es trop beau !', s'écrie Caro, avec une voix de groupie, comme l'avait fait Sirius.

Soudain, elle s'arrête, et se tourne vers un truc invisible.

'Hé, salut poupée, tu danses ?', dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Moi je me tourne et regarde autour de moi, paniquée.

'Merde, elle est où ma femme ? Lily ?'

Caro et moi explosons de rire, et j'en vois quelques-uns faire des grimaces tout en riant, tellement ils avaient mal au ventre.

'Attendez, le clou du spectacle !', s'exclame Caro en me tirant par le bras. 'Josh !', annonce-t-elle.

Synchro, on commence une chorégraphie que Josh connait par cœur, et danse au moins deux fois dans la même soirée. Tout le monde se met à applaudir, riant aux éclats, et Josh nous rejoint rapidement pour danser avec nous.

C'est une certaine Alice qui nous arrête en nous disant qu'elle entendait le professeur Scott revenir. Josh court vers sa place, et Caro et moi reprenons nos places initiales, ayant l'air sages comme des images.

Quand la prof rentre, elle ne voit que des visages rouges, et des larmes de rire sur le visage de ses élèves. Quant à Caro et moi, on lui fait notre plus beau sourire innocent.

XxX

Deux semaines de plus se sont écoulées, et les Demonds ont vu leur cote de popularité augmenter comme jamais. On ne passait déjà pas inaperçus avant, mais maintenant qu'on traîne avec les Maraudeurs et que la plupart des élèves sont venus à notre fête, beaucoup plus de gens nous saluent dans les couloirs.

Le mardi soir, j'ai de nouveau cours avec Remus. Durant les cours précédents, j'ai réussi à garder mon regard fixé sur le livre, ou sur sa baguette, ou sur la mienne. Je fais tout pour ne pas plonger dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Et aujourd'hui, ça va être plus difficile, vu que la pleine lune est dans deux jours : il aura à nouveau les yeux dorés, et il sera encore plus attirant que d'habitude…

Je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la classe de Sortilèges, et soupire une fois devant. J'ouvre la porte, et fais apparaître un sourire sur mes lèvres avant d'entrer.

'Bonsoir Silou !', m'accueille Remus avec un grand sourire.

'Coucou.'

Je m'installe en face de lui, et lui sourit, tout en fixant sa joue droite.

Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, et je ne ferai rien de stupide. Surtout, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

'Alors, Silou, par quoi veux tu commencer ?', me questionne-t-il gentiment en se penchant vers moi.

Je recule, essayant d'ignorer son odeur délicieuse, et prends vite le livre pour cacher ma tête derrière.

'On pourrait faire le _Stattero _?', lui proposai-je en feuilletant le livre.

'D'accord. Attends, je vais chercher une pierre.'

'Tu vas me frapper avec ?'

Remus me regarde, choqué. Je ris.

'Je plaisante, Remus, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal ! Tu sais t'y prendre autrement, toi !'

Oh, mais quelle conne ! Il croit que je fais allusion au pseudo-baiser, vu le rouge qui lui monte au joues. J'attends qu'il me tourne le dos, gêné, pour me frapper le front avec la main.

Non mais je vous jure, j'en rate pas une !

L'ambiance devient alors un peu plus lourde, et je m'applique à me concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il me dit. Je me concentre pour réussir le sort, et y arrive dès la troisième fois.

'C'est très bien Silou ! Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès depuis le début de l'année !', me complimente Remus.

Il prend la pierre, devenue aussi plate qu'une feuille.

'C'est grâce à toi, Loupin. Merci encore.'

Il secoue modestement la tête, et me fait un clin d'œil.

'Alors, prochain sort ?', me demande-t-il.

'Le sortilège de dsnuillighr ?', proposai-je en lisant un truc écrit dans le marge du livre.

Remus lève un sourcil.

'Le sortilège de quoi ?'

'Le sortilège de dsnuillighr.', répétai-je. 'Je n'arrive pas à lire ce que tu as écrit, là.'

Remus se penche vers moi, et sa tête se colle légèrement contre ma tempe alors qu'il lit ce qu'il a marqué. Je sens une étrange chaleur dans mon ventre, et je rougis encore plus en voyant la bague devenir violette. Paniquée, je glisse ma main sous le livre, ce qui le fait glisser et tomber par terre.

'Désolée.', m'excusai-je en me baissant pour le ramasser.

J'en profite pour tourner discrètement la bague contre ma paume.

'Non, laisse.', dit Remus, se baissant en même temps que moi.

Nos têtes se cognent, et je pouffe de rire en posant une main sur ma tête.

'Aoutch !'

Remus me lance un regard inquiet. Il pose sa main sur ma tête, et se relève avec le livre pour me regarde dans les yeux.

Et merde…

Les anneaux dorés sont magnifiques, comme d'habitude. Je me perds dedans, quand je remarque qu'il a toujours sa main posée sur ma tête et qu'il me regardant intensément. J'approche légèrement ma tête de lui, ne lâchant pas son regard. Il soutient mon regard une minute, puis se mord la lèvre. Par réflexe, je baisse rapidement les yeux pour regarder ses lèvres fines, et sexy.

'Perdu.'

Je lève un regard étonné vers Remus, qui a un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres si sexy. Je cligne des yeux quelques fois, puis me rends compte que je viens de me faire avoir. Je m'éloigne de lui et croise les bras, amusée.

'Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Serpentard, mon cher Loupin ?'

Remus rit et hausse les épaules.

'On m'a dit que j'étais trop gentil.'

'Vraiment ?'

On se regarde un instant, puis on se sourit.

'Bon, alors, ce sort de dsnuillighr.', lui rappelai-je.

'Le sortilège de Désillusion, Silou. Je l'avais écrit à la hâte. Bien, commençons.'

XxX

Je commence à avoir mal au ventre… Remus m'explique toujours comment bien utiliser le sort, et je sens que quelque chose cloche. Je me masse légèrement le ventre, et me mords la lèvre.

'Ca va, Silou ?', me questionne Remus, penchant la tête sur le côté. 'Tu es toute pâle.'

'Pas vraiment, j'ai mal au ventre. Et aux reins, tiens…', ajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils et en passant une main dans mon dos pour essayer de le masser. 'Bref, continue.'

Remus me lance un dernier regard, avant de retourner vers le livre, et je me penche vers lui, tentant d'oublier la douleur. Soudain, une horrible sensation me traverse le ventre, et je gémis de douleur.

'Silou, tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?', s'inquiète Remus.

'Non, ça va passer. Je me demande ce que j'ai…'

Remus me scrute un moment, et je le vois froncer le nez, puis il rougit légèrement.

'Heu, Silou… à mon avis tu n'es pas dans ta période du mois non plus…', me dit-il, gêné.

'Comment ça, « pas dans ma… ».'

Je rougis, comprenant qu'il parle de mes règles. Saleté de truc mensuel, faut toujours que ça arrive quand je ne m'y attends pas ! Oh, punaise, et Remus qui a senti ça… je suis sûre que ça sent pas bon !

'Je pense qu'on va en rester là, Remus.', annonçai-je en grimaçant. 'Je vais aller à l'infirmerie.'

'Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?', me propose Remus.

'Sans façon, merci. Et bouche-toi le nez.', ajoutai-je, le voyant froncer le nez à nouveau.

Il sourit, et ramasse ses affaires.

'Fais attention en rentrant.'

'T'inquiète.', répondis-je en sortant rapidement.

Ca fait maaal !

XxX

Pomfresh me donne un anti-douleur, qui heureusement fait effet tout de suite. C'est donc plus légère que je vais vers ma salle commune, rêvant d'une bonne douche. Je monte un escalier, quand celui-ci commence à bouger. Je soupire, attendant de voir où il s'arrête.

Je le monte rapidement et en prend un autre, pour me rendre au bon endroit. Dans un couloir, pas loin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, j'entends des rires et des éclats de voix. Je m'arrête pour voir d'où ça vient et vois les PDS, assises par terre dans un couloir. Cindy Covery me remarque aussitôt, et son regard devient noir.

'Un problème, la grosse ?', m'agresse-t-elle.

'La grosse t'emmerde, blondasse.', rétorquai-je, levant les yeux au ciel.

Je décide de les ignorer et de partir, quand je me sens tirée en arrière. Je tombe par terre, et Covery se penche vers moi.

'Dis-moi, la grosse, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis avant les vacances, non ?', me susurre-t-elle

Je me lève, et lui lance un regard noir.

'Non, je ne t'écoute jamais, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?'

Elle plisse les yeux et sort sa baguette.

'Je t'avais dit de ne pas approcher Sirius Black. Et toi, tu l'invites chez toi.'

Ses copines sortent aussi leur baguette, alors je saute sur mes jambes et prends rapidement la mienne.

'En plus de coller Sirius, tu voulais aussi Remus !', siffle Eva Ratsam, énervée.

'Amoureuse ?', la taquinai-je.

'Ta gueule, Demonds. Tu vas regretter de ne pas nous avoir écoutées. _Expelliarmus _!', ajoute Eva en me visant avec sa baguette. Je fais ricocher le sort, tout en reculant.

Chacune leur tour, elles m'envoient un sort, et je tente tant bien que mal de me protéger.

'Ne t'approche pas de Remus, ni de Sirius, compris ?', me menace Cindy, alors que je respire fortement.

'Va te faire voir, Covery.'

Elle lâche sa baguette et se jette sur moi, me giflant. Sous le choc, je heurte un mur et laisse échapper un gémissement.

J'en ai ras-le-bol de toujours me taper le crâne…

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans le ventre et un coup de pied dans le genou, ce qui la fait tomber par terre de douleur.

Et oui, avoir cinq frères, c'est pratique.

'Salope !', m'insulte Hariette Simons, qui d'après mes sources, aurait aussi un faible pour Sirius.

Elle me lance un Stupefix que je dévie sur sa copine Michelle Daniels. Celle-ci tombe en arrière, immobile.

Près de moi, Covery se relève et me fonce dessus. Je cours presque à reculons avant de lui envoyer mon poing, qu'elle esquive. Elle essaye de m'attraper les cheveux, mais je lui donne un autre coup de pied et ça la ralentit. Elle me pousse tout de même, et derrière elle, Eva me lance un sort de Jambencoton. Je me sens perdre l'équilibre et tomber.

J'entends le cri de Carrie Taylor : 'NON ! LES ESCALIERS !', puis je sens ma tête heurter violemment une marche, une deuxième, puis… plus rien.

**Je sais, je sais, fin sadique, et sur le coup, je ne suis pas sympa, mais c'est comme ca ! Faut bien que je vous tienne en haleine de temps en temps, haha ! La suite viendra jeudi ou vendredi prochain par contre, j'espère que ca ira **

**Donc RAR :**

**Tsukkina, hahaha, j'adore tes review, je me lasse pas de les relire, haha ! Je suis bien contente que ma fic donne le moral, ca me fait plaisirs ! Aha, comme quoi, on sera trois à détester le shopping ! Et pour le sadisme de Lily et Caro, je me suis inspiré de mes cousines, elles font pareilles, c'est flippant… Hahaha, fallait bien que je prouve que le papa Demonds avait de l'autorité, parce que jusqu'ici, il donnait l'impression que c'était lui, l'enfant, haha ! Haha, non, je ne peux pas rendre Howard moins parfait, et il ne l'est pas, parce que mon meilleur ami est exactement pareil, et je te jure qu'il a aussi des défauts… défauts qui me donnent d'ailleurs envie de lui en coller une parfois. Donc, pour l'explication pour l'attraction de Silou envers Rico, Je comptais tout expliquer dans les chapitres 21 ou 22. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours, et j'espère avoir encore beaucoup de review de toi, je les attends avec impatience ! Gros bisous !**

**Nessa, c'est sur que Silou a mis du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse ! Plus lente, tu meurs ! Je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aime celui-ci aussi !**

**Lucile, pour répondre à ta question, oui, la bague aura son heure de gloire dans l'histoire -) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !**

**A la semaine prochaine ! Une petite review peut-être ?**


	19. Chapitre 19: Amnésie

**Bonsoir mes petits loups ! Comme je suis quelqu'un de gentille, je vous donne le chapitre 19 avec une journée d'avance ! **

**Comme d'habitude, les reviews, c'est à la fin. **

**Merci **_**Parvati88**_** pour la correction ! **

**Quant à vous, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 19 : Amnésie.**

J'ouvre les yeux, et les referme aussitôt. La lumière est trop forte, et mes paupières sont trop lourdes. Je tente à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, et cligne quelques fois pour m'habituer à la lumière.

Dès que mes yeux sont ouverts, je ressens une horrible douleur dans mon crâne, et je gémis. A côté de moi, quelque chose bouge, puis une fille aux cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns très clairs et avec une mine inquiète apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entends aucun son. Elle passe une main sur ma joue, puis disparaît.

J'essaie de me lever un peu, et pousse un petit cri de douleur en sentant que mon bras me faire mal aussi. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je sois brisée à ce point ? Même mes jambes me font un mal de chien…

Je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller, et soupire. D'un coup, une autre femme apparait au-dessus de moi. Elle est blonde, les cheveux bouclés, et a un air professionnel mais inquiet. Elle me parle, mais encore une fois, je n'entends rien. Elle disparaît, puis apparaît à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec une fiole dans la main. Je la sens mettre sa main sous ma tête et me la lever puis porter un verre à mes lèvres. J'avale le liquide, ayant besoin d'eau, et je me retiens aussitôt de le recracher. La blonde pose sa main sur ma bouche pour que rien ne sorte, et je me force à avaler.

Je me rendors, sentant mon corps se ramollir.

XxX

J'entends des voix tout autour de moi, chuchotant comme ils le peuvent. L'une des voix n'arrête pas de parler, alors qu'une autre ne répond que par un mot ou deux. J'ouvre les yeux, et je suis ravie de constater que la lumière ne me fait plus mal aux yeux.

'Silou, tu es réveillée !'

La fille de ce matin apparaît au dessus de moi, avec un sourire chaleureux, et je la regarde, ne comprenant pas si c'est à moi qu'elle parle ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

'Attends, je vais t'aider à te relever.', propose-t-elle en me soulevant doucement, et je sens d'autres mains arranger les coussins derrière moi.

Je regarde à ma gauche : un garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de la fille, et aux yeux bleu nuit me regarde, inquiet.

'Comment tu te sens ?'

Je ne réponds pas et le fixe. Je me demande bien qui ça peut être… en tout cas, il est joli garçon.

'Silou, ça va ?'

Silou… est-ce que c'est comme ça que je m'appelle ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir porté d'autre nom, alors je me tourne vers la personne qui a posé cette question. Mon regard tombe sur un garçon qui a les cheveux châtains, presque blonds. Il a l'air de manquer de sommeil, et deux cicatrices zèbrent son le visage. Mais ce qui me marque le plus, ce sont ses yeux marron, et l'anneau doré autour des pupilles. C'est… magnifique.

'Vous croyez qu'elle est devenu muette ?', questionne un garçon, qui a lui aussi les cheveux noirs et qui semble le plus jeune. D'ailleurs, il y a beaucoup de garçons autour de mon lit, ainsi que quatre filles.

'Je vais chercher Pomfresh.', décide une jolie métisse avant de partir.

'Silou, dis quelque chose.', me demande une autre fille, aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur caramel.

'Heu…', commençai-je en esquissant un sourire, 'Qui…qui êtes-vous ?'

Tous ouvrent la bouche d'étonnement de façon synchronisée, et je retiens un petit rire. Quelque chose me dit que ça n'a rien de drôle.

'Silou, tu n'es pas sérieuse, c'est moi, Caro !', s'écrie la fille aux cheveux noirs à ma droite.

Elle s'est relevée tellement brusquement que sa chaise est tombée.

'Enchantée.', la saluai-je avec un sourire.

Ladite Caro pose une main sur sa bouche et secoue la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

'Bonjour, Miss.', me dit la blonde qui m'a fait boire le liquide un peu plutôt. 'Comment vous sentez-vous ?'

'Bien. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va.', lui répondis-je.

'Elle ne se souvient pas de nous !', s'exclame Caro, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Je me tourne vers elle, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

'Je… j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a fait du mal, Caro ?', la questionnai-je avec un regard interrogateur.

Elle quitte la blonde des yeux et me fixe.

'Tu me… vouvoies ?', s'étonne-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers le garçon à ma droite. 'Elle me VOUVOIE !'

Je me tourne pour voir la réaction du jeune homme. Il me regarde, choqué. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être polie… Ces gens sont bien étranges.

'Je vais chercher Dumbledore.', annonce celui qui m'avait cru muette.

'Colin !', appelle le garçon assis près de lui quand le petit arrive à la porte. 'Demande-lui de ramener papa.'

Le dénommé Colin lève un pouce, me lance un regard triste, puis s'en va.

La blonde fait reculer Caro et s'approche de moi. Elle sort sa baguette de sa poche puis prononce le sort de lumière.

'Suivez la lumière, Miss.'

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, un peu gênée de tous ces regards tournés vers moi. La blonde arrête, et le garçon à côté de moi l'interpelle.

'Madame Pomfresh, vous savez ce qu'il lui arrive ?'

La blonde lui lance un regard désolé sans lui répondre, puis me regarde à nouveau.

'Comment vous appelez-vous ?', me demande-t-elle.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la referme aussitôt. Comment je m'appelle ? Tout le monde m'a appelée « Silou » depuis mon réveil… c'est peut-être ça.

'Heu, Silou.'

C'est plus une question hésitante, et je la vois froncer les sourcils.

'Non, votre prénom en entier, et votre nom de famille, Miss.'

Alors là…

'Je… je ne sais pas… je ne me souviens pas…', avouai-je en baissant la tête.

Près de moi, le garçon se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, et se prend la tête entre les mains.

'Putain, je vais défoncer ceux qui ont fait ça.', lâche un garçon habillé d'un uniforme d'école, dont la cravate est verte et argentée.

Personne ne parle, et ils se contentent tous de me regarder. Je me tourne vers Madame Pomfresh.

'Où suis-je ?'

'A Poudlard, mon chou, à l'infirmerie.', me répond-t-elle, me tapotant l'épaule de manière rassurante.

'Poudlard ?', relevai-je.

C'est quoi Poudlard ?

'Tu as fait une chute dans les escaliers, et tu t'es cogné le crâne, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?', me demande un très beau garçon, à la chevelure noire et plutôt longue.

'Non…' , dis-je en secouant la tête. 'Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.'

Le jeune garçon qui était parti (Colin, je pense) est revenu, suivi d'un homme assez âgé, avec une longue barbe blanche. Celui-ci a l'air assez grave, et me scrute de ses yeux bleus, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

'Professeur Dumbledore, je pense que nous avons un problème.', lui annonce Madame Pomfresh.

'En effet, Colin m'a déjà appris que Miss Demonds est dans un état assez grave. Bonjour Silimouna.'

Je ne réagis pas, attendant que quelqu'un réponde au vieillard, mais tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je lève un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils attendent de moi.

'Je vois.', murmure le professeur Dumbledore.

Il s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur la mienne, puis pose ses doigts sous mon menton pour lever ma tête. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, et pendant quelques secondes il me fixe intensément. Il se relève enfin, et me lâche.

'Elle ne se souvient de rien. C'est comme si sa mémoire avait été effacée, mais je ne décèle aucune trace d'un sort. Cependant, elle se souvient d'être une sorcière.', explique-t-il.

Il regarde le garçon à ma gauche, qui à présent me fixe, et lui annonce :

'Joshua, j'ai envoyé une lettre à votre père, il sera là dans quelques minutes. Allez le réceptionner dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît.'

Ledit Joshua me fixe toujours, puis se lève sans me quitter des yeux.

'Bien, professeur.', dit-il, fermant les yeux avant de repartir.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'installe sur mon lit, et je me recule pour lui fait plus de place. Il me sourit et secoue la tête, pour me montrer que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

'Bonjour, Silimouna, je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Je suis le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.'

'Enchantée, professeur Dumbledore.', le saluai-je poliment.

'Oh, mon dieu…', sanglote soudain Caro, que j'avais oubliée. 'Silou…'

Je fronce les sourcils, et me tourne vers le professeur.

'Dites-moi, professeur. Je m'appelle Silou, ou Silimouna ? Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête…'

Le professeur me fait un petit sourire, et me tapote la main.

'Tu te prénommes Silimouna, mais tout le monde t'appelle par ton diminutif, donc Silou.', m'explique-t-il. 'Et cette jeune fille, c'est Carolinia, mais je pense qu'on l'appelle souvent Caro.'

Je regarde Caro un instant, et lui sourit. Elle sanglote encore plus, et se réfugie dans les bras d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, portant le même uniforme qu'elle.

'La plupart des personne ici présentes sont de ta famille, Silimouna.', m'annonce le professeur Dumbledore, et je regarde autour de moi, étonnée.

'Qui ça ?', questionnai-je.

Aussitôt, le garçon qui tient Caro lève la main, ainsi que Colin, et deux autres garçons aux cheveux noirs, eux aussi.

'Eux sont tes frères. William, Colin, Stephan et Nicolas. Joshua, qui est parti, l'est aussi.'

J'ouvre les yeux d'étonnement.

'Ca fait beaucoup de frères, non ?'

Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore pétillent d'amusement une seconde, puis il prend la main de Caro, qui pleure toujours dans les bras de… William ?

'Cette jolie jeune fille est ta sœur. Ta sœur jumelle.', ajoute-t-il, alors que Caro quitte les bras de mon « frère ».

'Ma sœur jumelle ?', relevai-je, en regardant Caro de haut en bas. 'Vraiment ?'

Dans un « PLOP », un miroir apparaît devant moi. Je sursaute sous le coup de la surprise, puis je m'en approche et me regarde dedans, sous le regard encourageant du professeur Dumbledore.

Une fille qui porte un bandage autour de la tête me rend mon regard. Je porte ma main vers mes cheveux, et la fille fait pareil. J'ai les mêmes cheveux que plus de la moitié des personnes présentes. J'ai aussi les mêmes yeux que Caro… Je me tourne vers elle, regarde ses yeux, puis me regarde à nouveau.

'C'est les mêmes…'

Caro se rapproche de moi, et colle sa joue à la mienne. Je sursaute en voyant les quelques ressemblances flagrantes. Je remarque aussi que je suis beaucoup plus ronde qu'elle…

'Vous êtes… ma sœur ?', lui demandai-je, alors que le professeur fait disparaitre le miroir.

'Ne me vouvoie pas…', me supplie Caro, et les larmes lui montent à nouveau aux yeux. 'Oui, je suis ta sœur.'

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et commence à pleurer sur mon épaule. Mal à l'aise, je me mords la lèvre, et je pose mon bras autour d'elle, un peu hésitante. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule, et je rencontre le regard de la jolie métisse. Elle me fait un sourire et lève la main, comme pour me saluer.

'Moi, c'est Helena. Une amie proche. Ca c'est Lynn.'

Elle me montre la fille aux cheveux caramel, qui a un regard triste.

'On dort dans le même dortoir depuis cinq ans… Et on est amies depuis la première année.', m'explique Helena.

Caro me lâche enfin, et avant que je ne puisse répondre à Helena, elle s'essuie les joues avec ses manches. Ensuite, elle me prend la main et la porte à son cœur.

'Tu ne te souviens pas d'elles non plus ?', me demande-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

'Non, je suis désolée.'

J'ai l'impression de blesser ces personnes que je connais à peine, et je me sens terriblement mal.

'Silimouna, comme tu l'as peut-être compris, tu es victime d'amnésie.', m'annonce le professeur Dumbledore.

Je hoche la tête, signe que je comprends. Je pense que je l'ai compris au moment même où Caro a commencé à pleurer. Je ne dis rien, et mon regard est attiré par le jeune homme aux yeux gris, qui me fixe intensément. Je soutiens son regard avant de lui sourire tendrement.

'Vous êtes ?', questionnai-je, et il se lève.

'Je suis Sirius Black. Voici James Potter (il me montre un garçon aux cheveux en bataille, et des lunettes devant ses yeux chocolat), et elle c'est Lily Evans.'

La jolie rousse me fait un sourire désolé, et me dit qu'elle est enchantée.

'Moi c'est Remus.', se présente le beau garçon aux yeux marrons. 'Lupin.', ajoute-t-il.

Il a le visage fermé, et je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. En tout cas, je réprime un frisson quand le timbre de sa voix rauque m'atteint.

'Enchantée.'

'Ce sont des amis aussi.', m'éclaire Caro en serrant ma main.

'D'accord. J'aurai un peu de mal avec vos prénoms au début, y'en a quand même beaucoup d'un coup.', ajoutai-je en souriant.

'OU EST MA FILLE ?'

Je sursaute et regarde l'homme qui vient d'entrer. Joshua est derrière lui, tenant une petite fille par la main, et lui prend le bras.

'Papa, calme-toi, elle est là.'

Il me pointe du doigt, et l'homme se fige, me scrutant.

Pomfresh arrive alors en courant, un peu énervée.

'Monsieur Demonds ! Un peu de calme, c'est une infirmerie, ici !'

'Excusez-moi, Madame, je… ferai attention.', s'excuse Monsieur Demonds, laissant toujours son regard sur moi.

Demonds ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que c'est mon nom de famille, non ? Est-ce que cet homme ferait partie de ma « famille » aussi ?

Il s'approche de moi, et Caro lui saute dans les bras, recommençant à pleurer.

'Elle… ne se souviens… plus… de nous !' Hoquette-t-elle, et Monsieur Demonds la serre contre lui, sans me quitter des yeux.

J'esquisse un sourire, et il n'y répond pas.

'Silimouna.'

Il s'écarte doucement de Caro, et vient prendre ma main. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève, me fait un sourire, et se recule.

'Silimouna, tu te souviens de moi ?', me demande l'homme.

Je secoue la tête, désolée.

'Non, monsieur Demonds, désolée.'

Monsieur Demonds ferme douloureusement les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvre, ils sont rougis, et je vois qu'il tente de retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal.

'Silimouna.', continue-t-il d'une voix tremblante. 'Je suis ton père.'

Je hoche la tête.

'D'accord.', dis-je simplement.

« Mon père » se pince l'arête du nez, et lève la main quand Caro veut dire quelque chose. Il prend une grande inspiration, puis se tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore.

'Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est la chute ?'

'C'est probable.', répond le professeur Dumbledore, lui faisant un regard désolé.

'Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un sort?'

'On ne sait pas encore. Et malheureusement, elle ne s'en souvient plus pour pouvoir nous le raconter.'

Mon père me regarde, puis prend Caro dans ses bras, qui sanglotait toujours.

'Je suis sûr qu'on l'a poussée !', s'écrie d'un coup le jeune… Nicolas, je crois.

Mon père se tourne vers Dumbledore, comme pour lui demander confirmation. Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

'On ne sait pas, Benjamin.', répète le vieillard.

'C'est ces Pétasses de Serpentard, j'en suis sûr !', affirme Nicolas.

'Nicolas, ton langage !', le gronde son père.

'Pourquoi penses-tu cela, Nicolas ?', l'interroge Albus Dumbledore, intéressé.

'C'est Carrie Taylor qui l'a ramenée, non ? Qu'est-ce que Carrie Taylor faisait dans les couloirs, seule ?'

Nicolas regarde Dumbledore d'un air de défi, mais celui-ci reste silencieux. Il se tourne vers mon père.

'Je mènerai mon enquête là-dessus, Benjamin. Est-ce que tu souhaites emmener Silimouna à Sainte-Mangouste ?', ajoute-t-il.

'Non, non… Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, avec cette guerre, il y a beaucoup de patients là-bas, et ils ne prendraient pas bien soin d'elle. Je préfère la laisser ici, où sont sa famille et ses amis.'

'Bien, je me porte responsable d'elle.', lui promet le directeur.

Mon père s'approche de moi, et m'embrasse le front. Puis il prend une chaise et s'installe près de moi, après avoir lâché Caro. Il intime à la petite fille qui est venue avec lui de s'approcher, et celle-ci s'avance vers moi, triste, elle aussi.

'Silimouna, voici ta petite sœur, Sophie-Anna.'

La petite lève la main pour me saluer, mais ne dit rien. Je lui souris, et lui fait un clin d'œil.

L'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, arrive alors. Elle me donne une potion qui m'endort instantanément.

XxX

Durant mon sommeil, j'ai entendu beaucoup de voix, beaucoup de sanglots, mais très peu de rire.

Pas du tout, en fait.

Quand je me réveille, un peu plus tard, il fait nuit. Je me soulève pour me retrouver assise, et regarde autour de moi. Il ne reste plus personne. Il doit être très tard… Je regarde la grande horloge située au-dessus de la porte.

2h28…

Je cale mon cousin pour qu'il puisse soutenir mon dos, et m'appuie dessus.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, ni si je vais rester comme ça tout le reste de ma vie, mais je regrette deux choses.

La première chose, que je fais de la peine à beaucoup de gens.

La deuxième, que je n'aie aucun souvenir en dehors de cette journée.

Pendant que j'étais entre le sommeil et l'état de vieille, j'entendais des petites bribes de conversations par-ci par-là. J'ai entendu le professeur Dumbledore dire à Monsieur Demonds, heu, à mon père, que je ne serai plus la même, que je serai même totalement différente de ce que j'étais avant. Vu que je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon vécu, je suis comme une petite fille innocente, découvrant à peine la vie…

Je soupire, et ferme les yeux.

Comment j'étais, avant ? Est-ce que j'étais gentille ? Travailleuse ? Flemmarde ? Arrogante ?

Je sursaute en entendant un bruit de pas. Je me lève et regarde autour de moi. L'infirmerie est toujours aussi vide, mais j'ai l'impression d'être observée.

'Il y a quelqu'un ?', lançai-je en scrutant la pièce.

Je tends l'oreille quelques secondes, mais n'entends rien. Fronçant les sourcils, je me cale à nouveau contre mon oreiller, et tente de me calmer.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où je me dis que j'ai rêvé qu'une tête apparaît devant moi. Seulement une tête.

Trop choquée pour hurler, je reste bouche bée. Le garçon devant moi me fait un maigre sourire, et je vois à ses cernes qu'il ferait mieux de dormir que de rester là.

Je le connais, je me souviens de ce visage.

'Heu… Sirius ?', demandai-je, incertaine.

Son sourire se fane un peu, puis il secoue la tête.

'Non. Moi c'est Remus.'

'Oh, désolée, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les prénoms.', lui avouai-je. 'Dis moi, Remus, où est passé ton corps ?'

Il ricane silencieusement et d'un coup, son corps apparaît entièrement. Il tient alors dans sa main une cape, qui a l'air très légère.

'Une cape d'invisibilité.', me confie-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il reste tout de même près de mes pieds, et je tente de voir comment est cette cape.

'Je…je peux la voir ?', demandai-je en tendant la main.

Remus fait un pas de plus pour me tendre le tissu, et ne bouge plus pendant que j'examine la cape.

'Wow, elle est si fine et si légère. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle puisse cacher quoi que ce soit…', lui dis-je en admirant la cape. 'Elle est à toi ?'

'Non, elle est à James.'

'James ?'

'Le garçon à lunettes…'

'Oh…'

Je fais glisser le tissu entre mes doigts, et ne quitte la cape des yeux que lorsque je sens Remus s'asseoir près de mes pieds. Je lui souris, lui rends la cape, puis replie mes jambes pour lui faire de la place.

'Installe-toi, tu as l'air fatigué.', lui intimai-je en me mettant en tailleur.

'Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.', répond-il, mais je lui fais un sourire insistant et il s'installe en face de moi, en tailleur aussi.

Je ne dis rien et attends qu'il parle, mais il se contente de me fixer d'un air désolé.

'Heu…', commençai-je, hésitant à poursuivre.

'Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?', me coupe-t-il.

Je frissonne en entendant sa voix, et secoue la tête.

'Non, désolée. Est-ce que je te devais quelque chose ?'

Il sourit tristement, et baisse les yeux.

'Non, non, tu ne me devais rien. C'est juste… que tu étais devenue une bonne amie pour moi.'

'Ah.', dis-je simplement.

Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que je dise ? Je le regarde fixer ses mains, et me sens terriblement coupable. Je fais vraiment du mal autour de moi, et je n'aime pas ça…

'Si tu veux, on peut redevenir ce que l'on était avant…', lui proposai-je. Il lève un peu la tête, avec un sourire en coin.

'Vraiment ?', m'interroge-t-il, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le sérieux.

'Oui, bien sûr ! Parle-moi de toi.', lui demandai-je en m'installant confortablement.

Il se met à rire silencieusement, et ses yeux dorés pétillent.

'Silou, est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas que je te parle de _toi,_ plutôt ?', me dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

'De…moi ?', répétai-je sans comprendre.

'Tu es amnésique. Je pensais qu'en venant, tu me poserai des tas de questions sur ta vie.'

Il croise les bras, amusé.

'Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'entendre parler de moi… Tu es étonnante…', ajoute-t-il.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, un peu gênée, et remarque de suite qu'ils se prennent dans quelque chose. En sortant ma main de mes cheveux, je remarque cette petite bague, dont le diamant était jaune mais tourne au blanc.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?', questionnai-je en secouant ma main.

Peut-être que ça changera à nouveau de couleur… Mais Remus m'attrape la main, et la garde une seconde dans la sienne avant de la lâcher, les joues légèrement roses.

'C'est une bague à émotions. Howard Tonnors te l'a offerte pour Noël.', m'annonce-t-il.

'Howard Tonnors ? Qui c'est ?'

'Ton meilleur ami, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il était ici avant ton réveil, et après que tu te sois endormie.' Je le vois froncer les sourcils. ' Il était complètement perdu quand on lui a dit que tu ne te souvenait de rien…'

'Oh… Remus ? Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ?'

'Ca faisait presque deux semaines.'

'Wow, c'est… beaucoup…'

'Oui, on pense que tu étais dans un genre de coma… Ton père ne voulait pas que tu aille à Sainte-Mangouste à cause des nombreuses victimes qui y sont déjà, il disait qu'on n'allait pas assez bien prendre soin de toi…'

'Et… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?'

Remus fait une grimace, et je le vois relever le dos, comme s'il lui faisait mal. Je me recule aussitôt, et tapote la place près de moi de moi.

'Viens là.'

Remus devient d'abord rose, puis rouge, puis rose à nouveau, et ensuite il soupire.

Après ce qui semble être un débat intérieur, il s'approche tout doucement de moi et s'installe. Je fais remonter la couverture sur lui, puis tourne la tête pour le regarder.

'Tu es tout rouge. Est-ce que ça va ?', le questionnai-je.

Son visage prend une teinte encore plus rouge.

'Oui, je…oui…je vais… bien.'

'Tu es sûr ?', insistai-je, alors qu'il fait tout pour éviter mon regard. 'Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ?'

Remus se tourne vers moi, et nos regards se croisent enfin. Je retiens un soupir de bien être quand je tombe dans ses yeux marron avec l'anneau doré qui entoure la pupille.

'Non, non… c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude… d'être si près d'une fille…', avoue-t-il, essayant de ne pas me quitter du regard.

'Oh… d'accord.'

J'attends donc qu'il soit bien installé, et me raconte enfin ce qu'il m'est arrivé.

'C'est ma faute.', lâche-t-il soudain, alors que je viens de détacher mon regard du sien.

'Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute ?', l'interrogeai-je en le fixant à nouveau.

'Le soir de ton accident, tu étais avec moi.'

'Qu'est-ce que je faisais avec toi ?', le coupai-je, curieuse.

'Depuis le début de l'année, je te donne des leçon de rattrapage pour tes sortilèges. C'est d'ailleurs ces cours-là qui nous ont permis de mieux nous connaître. Tu ne portais pas les Maraudeurs dans ton cœur, avant.', m'annonce-t-il avec un petit sourire.

'Les Maraudeurs ?'

'Heu, oui, c'est comme ça que nous nous appelons, James, Sirius, Peter et moi.'

'Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un Peter…'

'Oui, il était en retenue… pour une chose qu'avait faite Sirius, d'ailleurs.'

'Ca lui arrive souvent de faire des retenues à cause de ses amis ?'

'Assez, oui…', m'avoue Remus avec un petit sourire.

'Ok… Donc, pourquoi penses-tu que c'est de ta faute ?'

Remus perd aussitôt son sourire, et me lance un regard de culpabilité.

'Ce soir-la, tu avais mal au ventre, et tu devais aller à l'infirmerie. Je t'ai proposé de t'y accompagner, mais tu as refusé. Et tu y es allée seule. J'aurais dû ne pas t'écouter, et venir avec toi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.'

'Ce n'est pas de ta faute.', le rassurai-je, alors qu'il fronce les sourcils. 'C'est de la mienne, et de personne d'autre. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et moi non plus…'

Il n'a l'air qu'à moitié convaincu, et me lance un regard désolé.

'Remus, vraiment, tu n'y est pour rien. Arrête de te torturer pour ça.'

Je pose une main sur la sienne et la lui pince légèrement. Aussitôt, il retourne sa main et enlace ses doigts avec les miens.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et lui souris. Il rougit encore plus, et je m'étonne de ne pas le voir fondre, tellement il doit avoir chaud.

'Tu es sûr que ça va, Remus ? Tu es vraiment très rouge.'

'Oui, oui…'

Mais sa main chaude rend la mienne moite, et je retire assez brusquement ma main. Il sursaute légèrement, mais je ne vois pas sa mine déçue. Je regarde la paume de ma main, puis fronce les sourcils.

'Ca m'arrive souvent ?', demandai-je.

Il ne réagit pas, alors je me tourne vers lui. Je le voir me fixer d'un regard tellement intense que j'en oublie ce que je voulais dire.

'Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive souvent ?', me questionne-t-il d'une voix basse, sans me quitter des yeux.

'Le…ma… la main… heu… ma main ! Est-ce qu'elle est toujours comme ça ?', balbutiai-je en reprenant mes esprits.

POV REMUS LUPIN

D'abord, je ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle, et la regarde passer un doigt sur sa paume.

On dirait une petite enfant. Elle découvre la vie, les gens, et se découvre elle-même.

Je lève la main, et imite son geste. Je remarque tout de suite que sa main est moite. D'un côté, je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle a retiré sa main à cause de ça.

'Voila pourquoi tu ne donnes pratiquement la main à personne…', réalisai-je silencieusement, mais elle m'entend.

'Peut-être bien…'

Elle regarde sa paume à nouveau, puis la frotte contre la couverture pour en enlever la sueur.

Est-ce que Silou aurait avoué son complexe aussi facilement, sans rougir ? Est-ce que la vraie Silou m'aurait seulement prit la main ?

L'image de la photo qu'ont prise Sirius et James passe brièvement dans mes pensées, et je souris.

Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est bien elle qui est venue s'installer près de moi pour me sortir de mes idées noires. C'est bien elle qui m'a touché pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Et je me souviens que je trouvais ça merveilleux. Elle savait que j'étais un loup-garou, et pourtant, elle m'acceptait aussi facilement que James, Sirius, Peter et Lily.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je me suis attaché à elle.

C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis là, avec elle.

'A quoi tu rêves, Remus ?', m'interroge-t-elle en me souriant gentiment.

Je la regarde, et je suis à nouveau attiré par ses yeux brun-vert. En fait, il est fascinant d'essayer de déterminer de quelle couleur ils sont vraiment. Bruns, ou verts ?

'A rien. Je me disais que la prochaine fois, j'apporterai l'album photo que Caro a envoyé à Sirius.'

'Un album ?'

Je souris tristement. C'est vraiment dur d'être un étranger aux yeux de quelqu'un à qui on tient. J'ai l'impression que j'ai partagé tous ces souvenirs avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle…

C'est peut-être le cas…

'Oui, Sirius a passé une semaine chez toi, et nous l'avons rejoint par la suite, James et moi. Et Sirius et Caro ont pris des photo de notre séjour.'

Elle hoche seulement la tête, et je me retiens de remettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je ne voyais pas beaucoup Silou avec les cheveux lâchés, j'ai donc tout le loisir de le faire maintenant. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'ils étaient aussi longs… Ils sont magnifiques.

Je détourne mon regard d'elle et fixe le lit en face de moi. Puis mon regard est attiré vers sa bague. Le diamant est blanc.

Je la laisse totalement indifférente…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur se serre légèrement, et je sors du lit.

POV SILOU

Remus enlève doucement les couvertures et descend du lit. Il reste dos à moi quelques secondes, puis se tourne un peu.

'Je vais aller me coucher.', m'annonce-t-il.

'D'accord. Merci d'être venu.', lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il me le rend faiblement, prend la cape, puis s'enveloppe le corps, laissant seulement apparaître sa tête.

'Tu repasseras ?', le questionnai-je, et je me surprends à ne pas vouloir le laisser partir.

'Si tu veux…'

'Demain ? Avec l'album ?', lui proposai-je, bien trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour le faire revenir.

'D'accord, je passerai avec l'album. Bonne nuit, Silou.'

Il se recouvre complètement, et je ne sais plus où poser les yeux. J'écoute attentivement pour voir si j'entends des bruits de pas, mais je n'entends rien durant les cinq prochaines minutes.

Fatiguée, je m'installe dans mon lit et ferme les yeux. Ce n'est que quand je commence à m'endormir que j'entends des bruits de pas s'éloigner.

XxX

Le lendemain matin, alors que je mangeais le petit déjeuner que Madame Pomfresh m'avais apporté, Monsieur Demonds…heu, mon père… est revenu me rendre visite. Comme la dernière fois, il m'a saluée, a pris une chaise, et s'est assis à côté de moi. Puis il m'a raconté sa journée. Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé d'un certain Lucas, qui devait être un ami de longue date.

Je l'aime beaucoup, et je me fais facilement à l'idée qu'il devra être mon père pour le reste de ma vie.

Avant qu'il parte, une jeune femme est entrée dans l'infirmerie. Elle a salué mon père d'une façon polie, mais quand leurs mains se sont touchées, j'aurais cru sentir une légère tension qui me met assez mal à l'aise. Je me sens vraiment de trop.

Mon père nous salue une dernière fois, puis lance un rapide regard vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'approche de moi en souriant.

'Bonjour Silou. Je suis le professeur Scott. J'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans cet établissement.'

'Enchantée, professeur.'

Elle m'explique qu'elle va me lancer un sort qui devrait déterminer si j'ai oui ou non subi le sortilège d'Amnésie, mais que je devrais dormir pour que ça marche. J'avale donc à nouveau la potion calmante de Madame Pomfresh, et m'endors.

XxX

A mon réveil, j'entends plusieurs voix, et je cligne des yeux pour y voir plus clair. A ma gauche est assise Caro, et à ma droite, les deux filles qui partagent mon dortoir. Lynn et… Helena, si je me souviens bien.

'Bonjour !', le saluai-je en me relevant un peu dans mon lit pour m'asseoir.

'Salut Silou, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?', me demande Lynn en souriant.

'Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?'

'Ca va.', répondis Helena, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Je me tourne quand j'entends des bruits de pas et des rires, et vois arriver les deux garçons d'hier.

Heu… Sirius et James si je ne me trompe pas…

'Salut Silou, bien dormi ?', m'interroge celui avec les lunettes.

'Très bien, merci.'

Je lui fais un sourire, puis cherche Remus du regard. Je suis déçue en remarquant qu'il n'est pas là.

'Remus avait des devoirs à terminer.', m'éclaire Sirius, répondant à ma question silencieuse.

'Ah…'

Un petit silence s'installe, et je remarque que tout le monde a un sourire malicieux.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?', les questionnai-je, et Caro me prend la main.

'Rien, sœurette. Alors, tu sais quand tu sors d'ici ?', enchaîne-t-elle.

'Non, madame Pomfresh attend encore les résultats des examens, et ensuite, on verra.'

J'espère tout de même sortir rapidement d'ici et voir à quoi ressemble Poudlard. Ca fait une semaine que je reste dans ce lit !

'D'accord.'

'Silou, on t'a ramené tes livres de cours pour que tu puisses les feuilleter. Peut-être qu'au moins tu te souviendras de ce que tu as appris.', m'annonce Helena de sa voix douce.

'Merci beaucoup.'

Le reste de l'après-midi ils restent tous avec moi, me parlent d'eux, de moi, de ma vie à Poudlard, et en dehors de Poudlard. On est interrompus par un jeune homme, assez grand, qui vient de rentrer avec un regard triste et sombre. Il a de très courts cheveux, et des yeux brun chocolat.

'Salut les gars. Les filles.', salue-t-il,avant de s'approcher de moi. 'Bonjour, Silou.'

'Bonjour.', lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il me rend un sourire crispé et me tend la main.

'Je suis Howard Tonnors.', se présente-t-il.

Je lui secoue la main, toujours en souriant.

'Enchantée, Howard. On m'a parlé de toi.'

'Vraiment ?'

Il a l'air étonné, et regarde les autres d'un air interrogateur.

'Oui. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, non ?'

Le regard d'Howard devient sombre, et il détourne le visage.

'Comme tu dis, « était ».', marmonne-t-il avant d'aller s'assoir sur le lit, à côté de moi. Il fixe le sol quelques secondes, et je vois tout le monde le regarder tristement.

'J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?', demandai-je, peinée.

Howard relève la tête et me sourit.

'Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, comment tu te portes ?'

On discute quelques minutes de ma santé, puis les Maraudeurs me racontent ce qu'ils ont fait comme bêtises à Poudlard. Juste avant qu'ils ne partent, Madame Pomfresh nous rejoint avec une enveloppe à la main.

'Ca va, ma puce ?', s'enquit-elle en me souriant.

'Oui, merci.'

L'infirmière salue rapidement les autres, puis ouvre l'enveloppe.

'Silou, j'ai les résultats des examens. Il semblerait que tu aies reçu plusieurs coups à la tête avant de perdre la mémoire.'

'Vous voulez dire qu'on l'aurait frappée ?', sursaute Sirius.

'Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. Les coups ne datent pas toujours du même moment…'

Madame Pomfresh se mord la lèvre tout en continuant à lire le contenu de l'enveloppe.

'On dirais qu'elle s'est cogné la tête plusieurs fois, et que cette chute dans les escaliers était juste le coup en trop…', conclut l'infirmière.

'C'est vrai que Silou se cognait souvent la tête avant cette histoire…', se rappelle Caro en me regardant, comme si mes bosses allaient lui dire quand et où elles ont été faites.

Madame Pomfresh soupire, replie le parchemin et le replace dans l'enveloppe. Elle le tend ensuite à Caro.

'Tu enverras ça à ton père, d'accord ? Quant à toi ma puce, tu pourras sortir demain.'

Je lui fais un grand sourire, heureuse. ENFIN !

XxX

Cette nuit-là, je ne parvins pas à dormir, trop excitée à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir me promener dans le château, aller en classe…

En attendant, je lis mes livres de cours, et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas oublié les sorts, et certaines potions me paraissent familières. Je ne relève la tête que quand j'entends des bruits de pas discrets près de mon lit.

'Remus ?', chuchotai-je, incertaine.

Je sursaute légèrement en voyant Remus apparaître devant moi, un livre dans les bras.

'Bonsoir Silou.', me salue-t-il;

Ignorant le frisson qui me parcourait le dos, je me recule dans mon lit pour qu'il vienne s'installer à côté de moi, comme hier. Il hésite moins longtemps que la veille, et s'assied à la même place.

'Comment tu vas, Remus ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée.'

Il a l'air un peu mal à l'aise, et passe sa main derrière sa nuque.

'Je me disais que comme on allait se voir cette nuit, je ne devrais pas trop t'importuner pendant la journée.'

Je lui fais un sourire, et secoue la tête.

'Tu es fou de dire ça. Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout, au contraire.'

Il me sourit, puis me tend le livre.

'C'est l'album.', m'annonce-t-il.

'Tu t'en est souvenu !', m'exclamai-je doucement en prenant l'album photo.

'Bien sûr, Silou.', répond Remus sur un ton bienveillant.

Je me cale contre lui pour qu'on puisse regarder l'album ensemble, et je le sens se figer d'abord, pour ensuite passer une main dans mes cheveux. Je souris bêtement, puis ouvre l'album.

Je souris à chaque image, posant des questions sur le moment passé. Sur certaines photos, Sirius a marqué un petit commentaire qui me fait toujours sourire. Je vois alors une photo d'un ventre, orné d'un piercing au nombril, et à côté, je me vois moi, tirant la langue. Je sursaute en y voyant un piercing.

'J'en ai vraiment un ?', questionnai-je Remus en lui tirant la langue.

Il me fait un sourire amusé, et hoche la tête.

'Oui, tu en as vraiment un.'

Je passe un doigt sur ma langue, et touche cette petite boule en argent.

'Zénial…'

Je souris en remettant ma langue dans ma bouche. Je me repose à nouveau contre Remus, et cette fois-ci, son bras entoure ma taille.

Je continue de tourner les pages de l'album, et je tombe sur plusieurs photos de Remus et moi.

'Qui est ce petit ?', demandai-je en désignant le petit garçon endormi entre Remus et moi.

'Luis, le fils de ton parrain.'

'D'accord. Dis, on dort souvent ensemble ?'

Je le sens rougir, et me tourne vers lui. Rouge comme une tomate, il tourne la page de l'album.

'Non, non… c'est juste… ce soir-là…', balbutie-t-il.

Je ris silencieusement, et pose ma main sur sa joue chaude.

'Tu es mignon quand tu rougis.'

Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait rougir plus, mais il me prouve le contraire en devant cramoisi. J'enlève ma main et la poser sur ma bouche, pour ne pas rire trop fort.

Il me lance un regard amusé, mais gêné, et reporte son attention sur l'album, tout comme moi.

Quand je vois les autres photos de Remus et moi, je souris.

'On avait l'air de bien s'entendre…'

'Oui.', soupire Remus en refermant l'album.

On se tait rien pendant un moment, puis il se lève du lit.

'Tu t'en vas déjà ?', lui dis-je, déçue.

'Oui, Sirius et James ont besoin de la cape.'

'Pour faire quoi ?'

'Va savoir.', marmonne Remus en haussant les épaules.

Il serre l'album contre lui et passe la cape autour de son corps, ne laissant que sa tête visible.

'Bonne nuit Silou.'

Je lui souris, me relève un peu, et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

'Bonne nuit Remus, et encore merci.'

Rouge, il s'enveloppe totalement de la cape, et disparaît.

Je l'aime bien, ce garçon…

Et l'éclat jaune de la bague ne fait que le confirmer.

**La fic est devenue beaucoup moins drôle d'un coup, hein ?**

**Je sais, d'un coté vous voulez me tuer de la rendre amnésique, mais de l'autre, vous m'aimez bien parce que je la rapproche tout de même de Remus. Alors, laissez-moi vous aider dans votre dilemme. Posez les couteaux, et attendez le prochain chapitre, d'accord ? Il arrivera ce week-end !**

**RAR :**

**Nessa****, je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ais plu ! J'aimerais aussi beaucoup avoir cet album photo, il doit être géniale… Mais bon, je vais me contenter de l'imaginer -_- Merci pour ta review !**

**Ma Tsukkina**** ! Je m'excuse déjà devant ton frère, et je lui interdis en même temps de t'interdire ma fic ! Snif, ca serais trop triste que je ne reçoive plus tes review ! ****Haha, l'image de McGo et Slughorn ne te plait pas ? Je te promets que c'est trop mignon ! Imagine Slug prendre McGo dans un coin, et… non tu as raison c'est traumatisant, désolée… Je viens de m'auto-choqué. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas faire un fan art de la photo pour la mettre sur le blog. Déjà je ne sais pas dessiner, et ca prend du temps pour trouver quelqu'un, et du temps, il m'en manque beaucoup. Désolée ! Ah, moi aussi j'ai une amie qui a un piercing a la langue, mais il m'a fallut 1 mois pour le capté. Et encore, c'est parce qu'elle m'a tiré la langue… peut-être que je suis juste aveugle … Et oui, filles comme ces PDS existent aussi, tout comme les gars du genre Howard. J'habite Bruxelles, si tu veux le rencontrer, pas de problème, haha ! Aaaah, et le terme SILOUPIN, j'adooore ! Ca te dérange si je te le pique ? J'y avais pas pensé, perso, c'est bien trouver ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, je les aime toujours autant ! Gros bisous !**

**Els****, j'espère que ca t'a plu ! Et pour la déclaration de Remus, faudra attendre encore un peu : -D**

**Ziagranger****, j'espère que la suite t'a plu !**

**Lucie****, merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Est-ce que chapitre t'as plu aussi ?**

**Lucile****, comme tu vois, Silou s'en est sortie… Ok, pas super bien, mais au moins elle est vivante !**

**La Fourchette****, j'espère que tu es contente de savoir que Silou n'est pas morte. Et que Josh ne parle même plus avec la blonde…**

**Josh : J'ai même oublié comment elle s'appelle.**

**Chippie : Ca c'est moche, Josh.**

**Josh : Ouias… Sinon, comment vas-tu Fourchette, tu m'as man… heu… /raclement de gorge rapide/**

**Chippie : Haaa, cramé ! Sinon, Fourchette, je ne sais pas du tout ou je vais chercher tout ça, c'est mes personnages dans ma tête, ils vivent leurs propres vies, et je ne peux que les suivre. Cet amnésie n'était même pas prévu, c'est te dire -_-… enfin, j'espère que ca t'as plu ! Bisous !**

**Voila, chers lecteurs de mon cœur ! Une petite review, s'il vous plait, c'est mon seul salaire : -)**

**La Chippie**


	20. Chapitre 20: COmme un chapitre raté

**Saluuut ! Je sais, j'ai pris mon temps, mais je n'ai pas le temps, justement, le temps me manque cruellement, je suis dans la merde pour mes cours, j'ai une nouvelle fic en route, et j'ai une vie social. Non, je vous jure que c'est vrai.**

**En tout cas, merci PARVATI88 pour la correction. RAR à la fin. Bonne lecture !**

**Précautions à prendre pour se chapitre : Rien de pointu, coupant ou brulant. Merci.**

**Chapitre 20 : Comme un chapitre raté…**

Comme promis, Pomfresh me laisse sortir aujourd'hui. Je me suis levée de bonne heure, me suis lavée et habillée, et j'attends maintenant que Caro vienne me chercher pour que je puisse enfin aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec le reste de l'école, dans la Grande Salle.

A huit heures tapantes, Caro arrive avec Lynn et Helena, et ensemble nous descendons jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée pour le petit déjeuner. Je m'arrête souvent devant un tableau ou un fantôme pour lui faire la conversation. Les filles sont patientes, et attendent que je termine mon exploration avant de me traîner vers la Grande Salle.

'Wow !', m'exclamai-je en voyant le plafond enchanté, et les milliers de bougies qui flottent au dessus de nos têtes.

'Viens, tu es à Gryffondor, ta table est là.', m'informe Caro en me tirant vers une table, alors que j'admire toujours le plafond.

'Bonjour Silou.', me salue quelqu'un.

Je baisse lentement la tête, ne voulant pas quitter le plafond des yeux, et regarde qui me parle. Sirius me sourit gentiment, et je lui rends son sourire.

'Bonjour Sirius.'

'Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?'

'Très bien, merci ! Je suis bien heureuse d'être sortie de cette infirmerie ! J'avais si hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le château !', m'exclamai-je en m'installant à côté de Lynn et Helena.

Caro reste debout derrière moi, et passe un bras autour de mes épaules, alors que Sirius me lance un regard triste.

'Silou, je vais aller manger à ma table.', m'annonce Caro en posant un baiser sur ma joue. 'Je te laisse avec Lynn et Helena, elles sauront prendre soin de toi.'

'D'accord, merci Caro !', ma remerciai-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me serre une dernière fois contre elle, puis s'en va.

'Prête pour une journée de cours ?', me demande le garçon à lunettes… James, si je me souviens bien.

'Oui, je suis ravie de commencer, d'ailleurs !', lui avouai-je, et je ris en voyant sa grimace.

'Tu en auras rapidement ras le bol, Silou, fais moi confiance.', soupire Sirius. 'Si nous on y va encore, c'est parce que Lunard nous y traîne.'

'Lunard ?', relevai-je.

Les quatre Maraudeurs soupirent en même temps.

'Je ne m'y ferai jamais.', annonce Sirius en me regardant.

James me fait un faible sourire, et Peter fronce les sourcils.

'Lunard, c'est mon surnom.', m'explique Remus en gardant son regard fixé sur son petit déjeuner.

'Pourquoi on t'appelle Lunard ?', le questionnai-je.

Les garçons se regardent avant de me sourire.

'Comme ça, c'est juste une blague entre nous.', me répond Sirius, et je hoche la tête.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Albus Dumbledore se lève et un silence s'installe sitôt qu'il a levé la main.

'Mes chers élèves.', commence-t-il. 'Je me dois de vous annoncer qu'une de vos camardes a eu un accident dans l'enceinte de l'école, et est maintenant amnésique. Silimouna Demonds continuera à suivre ses cours, et reprendra de nouvelles habitudes. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider du mieux que vous pouvez à retrouver ses repères.'

Je sens des centaines de regards se poser sur moi, et je rougis tellement que je sentirais presque mes joues prendre feu. Je me tasse dans mon siège et cache mon visage avec mes mains.

La honte…

'Une dernière chose, avant de vous laisser aller en cours : Un crime ne reste jamais impuni.'

Il lance un regard mystérieux, et dans la salle, tout le monde se met à murmurer.

'Il était obligé de faire ça ?', marmonnai-je, morte de honte.

'C'est mieux, Silou, comme ça au moins, tout le monde pourra t'aider.', me console Helena.

'Je comprends.', lui dis-je, rouge malgré tout.

XxX

Les cours sont passionnants, et j'étais ravie de voir que tout le monde m'épaulait et prenait de mes nouvelles. Je ne connaissais personne, mais je me contentais de leur sourire. Ils sont gentils.

Le mardi matin, soit cinq jours après mon réveil, je descends mon dortoir seule, voulant essayer de retrouver le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle par moi-même. J'ai réveillé mes camarades de chambre, et les ai laissées se préparer alors que j'allais explorer le château.

Je ne suis pas loin de la sortie, quand une voix m'interpelle. Je la reconnais aussitôt, et me tourne vers Remus. Il vient de descendre les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

'Bonjour Remus, comment vas-tu ?'

Il me fait un sourire, et descend les dernières marches.

'Bien, et toi ?'

'Très bien !'

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ?', me demande-t-il en me rejoignant.

'J'allais à la Grande Salle !', lui expliquai-je en sortant, lui sur mes talons.

'Toute seule ?', répète-t-il. 'Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?'

'Je voulais voir si je pouvais m'y retrouver seule, c'est pour ça que je suis partie sans mes amies.', répondis-je, avant d'ajouter : 'Mais je serais ravie si tu m'accompagnais.'

Il me sourit, et je remarque ses yeux.

'Wow.', soufflai-je en voyant l'anneau doré dans les yeux de Remus.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?', me demande-t-il, gêné.

'Tu as de très beaux yeux.', répondis-je en m'approchant plus de lui pour les voir de près. 'C'est dingue quand même.', marmonnai-je. ' Ils étaient pas aussi gros les anneaux, la première fois que je t'ai vu.'

Il se raidit, et je sens sa respiration se couper légèrement. Puis il recule un peu, et je vois son devenir visage rouge.

'Oui, j'ai des yeux assez… spéciaux.'

Il passe une main dans sa nuque et fixe le sol.

'Ils sont très beaux.', le corrigeai-je avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. 'Allez, viens, on va manger !'

Je fais quelques pas avant de l'entendre me suivre, mais il me rattrape assez rapidement.

'Silou, je voulais te dire quelque chose. Tu sais, depuis le début de l'année, je te donne des cours particuliers le mardi, et je me demandais si tu voulais les reprendre.'

Je me tourne vers lui, et remarque qu'il a toujours les yeux fixés vers le sol. Je pense que c'est un nouveau jeu, il ne veut plus me regarder dans les yeux.

'Oui, bien sûr, ça serait bien.'

Il lève légèrement la tête vers moi, et me fait un sourire.

'Bien, après tes cours, à 18 heures 30, attends-moi dans la salle commune, d'accord ? Je viendrai te chercher.'

'D'accord.'

Il me fait un dernier sourire, puis me désigne un couloir.

'Je vais vite aller récupérer quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Je te retrouve plus tard.', m'annonce-t-il.

'Pas de souci, à tout à l'heure !'

Je lui fais un rapide signe de la main, puis je tourne à gauche, alors que lui prend le couloir de droite.

XxX

Je vois enfin la porte de la Grande Salle et, fière de moi, je m'avance d'un pas rapide pour prouver à Caro que je peux m'en sortir seule, quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. En me tournant, je vois que la main appartient à un jeune homme blond, qui me sourit chaleureusement.

'Bonjour Silou, comment vas-tu ?' J'aime le ton de sa voix cassée, et je lui souris.

'Très bien, merci. Vous êtes ?'

'Je suis Jake Arrows, un ami de ton frère, Josh.'

'Ah, enchantée !'

'Tu allais manger ?'

'Oui, tu m'accompagnes ?'

Il fait une petite grimace rapide, puis secoue la tête.

'Heu, non, j'ai déjà mangé. Ca te dit que je te retrouve après ? Après le diner ? Je t'attendrai dans le couloir d'Histoire de la Magie. Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important.'

Je tente de me souvenir où se trouve la classe d'Histoire de la magie, et me dis que ce sera un défi de plus.

'D'accord, à tout à l'heure.'

Il me fait un beau sourire, puis s'en va.

XxX

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquillement, et je fais plus ample connaissance avec mes frères.

J'arrive à les distinguer, du moins.

Arrive l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Jake, et j'avale rapidement mon diner, sous le regard amusé des Maraudeurs et des mes amies de dortoir.

'Tu sais, même si tu manges lentement, la nourriture restera dans ton assiette.', me taquine Lynn en me fixant.

'On dirait Peter…ou Sirius quand il a vraiment faim.', commente Lily Evans, assise près de son petit-ami.

Les deux garçons lui lancent un regard noir, et elle leur retourne un sourire innocent.

'Tu veux encore aller explorer le château toute seule ?', me demande Helena de sa voix douce, et je lui souris, la bouche pleine.

'Voui.'

Ce n'est pas entièrement un mensonge, parce que je ne sais toujours pas où est la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, j'en ai qu'un vague souvenir, vu qu'on y a eu cours ce matin.

Quelque chose me dit de ne pas leur dire la vérité, et je garde donc ça pour moi.

'Je te retrouve toujours après, Silou ?', me questionne Remus en me souriant, amusé.

Je hoche la tête énergiquement, et il rit.

'Oh, ma Silou, on dirait une petite enfant.', s'attendrit Helena en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je continue de manger malgré tout, et elle rit avant de me lâcher. Je vide mon assiette, puis me lève.

'J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !'

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de me répondre et part presque en courant.

Alors… C'est par où ?

Je vois en face de moi un jeune homme tout habillé de noir avec des cheveux longs noirs qui marche devant, et je cours pour le rattraper.

'Excusez-moi !'

Il se retourne, et hausse un sourcil.

'Oui ?' me demande-t-il, et quand son regard tombe sur mon blason, il me lance un regard noir.

'Heu, bonsoir. Je me demandais où était la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Vous pouvez m'aider ?'

Il lève maintenant les deux sourcils, sûrement étonné d'être vouvoyé par une élève, et me scrute de haut en bas.

'C'est toi la fille amnésique ?', m'interroge-t-il sur un ton froid.

'Heu, oui. Silou Demonds, enchantée.'

Je lui tends la main, et il prend un air choqué. Il met quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, et la prend pour la secouer rapidement.

'Severus Rogue. La classe se trouve au quatrième étage.', ajoute-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

'Merci Severus !', lui lançai-je et il lève la main, sans même se retourner.

Bizarre ce garçon…

Je me presse au quatrième étage, et une fois arrivée, je n'y vois pas Jake. Je m'appuie donc contre le mur en face de la classe, et attend.

Jake arrive quelques minutes après moi, et je l'accueille avec un sourire.

'Bonsoir !'

'Bonsoir, désolé si je t'ai fait attendre.', s'excuse-t-il.

'Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.'

Jake s'appuie contre le mur en face de moi, et me regarde fixement, comme s'il voulait me faire parvenir quelque chose par télépathie.

'Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?', le questionnai-je, mal à l'aise.

'Heu, oui, je… tu sais Silou, avant ton amnésie, on était…proches.', m'annonce-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

'Vraiment ? Personne ne m'a parlé de toi, pourtant.'

'Je sais, et c'est tout à fait normal. Personne ne le savait.'

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée.

'Pourquoi ça ?'

'Et bien, Josh est très protecteur, et tu ne voulais pas l'avoir sur ton dos tout le temps…', m'éclaire-t-il.

J'acquiesce, signe que je comprends.

Jake est maintenant très près de moi, et je peux sentir son souffle contre mon front.

'Silou, quand je dis proches, c'est vraiment très proches.', chuchote Jake.

Je rougis, et tente de garder mes yeux dans les siens.

'Tu veux dire… que tu es mon petit ami ?'

Il sourit, et sans me répondre, comble les quelques centimètres entre nous. Mais avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes, un cri de rage se fait entendre, et nous nous retournons d'un même geste.

'ARROWS ! TOUCHE PAS A MA SŒUR !', hurle Josh en courant vers Jake.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe que Josh se jette sur Jake, et le roue de coups de poings. Je reste là un moment à les fixer quand je tique enfin, et cours vers Josh.

'Non, Josh, s'il te plait, lâche-le.', le suppliai-je, mais un bras me tire en arrière.

Je tombe dans les yeux bleus de William et il secoue la tête.

'Laisse, il le mérite, ce con.'

'Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser faire !'

'Oh que si.', répond une voix derrière moi.

Je vois Nicolas par-dessus l'épaule de William. Ce dernier me tire vers Nicolas, et Josh se relève enfin, laissant Jake par terre.

'Si tu t'approches encore une fois de ma sœur, Jake, je te promets que je te tue.', le menace-t-il.

Je lance un dernier regard vers Jake, qui tente de se relever, mais Josh me pousse à sortir du couloir. On descend quelques étages dans le silence quand Josh se tourne enfin vers moi.

'Silou, ne t'approches plus d'Arrows, il est mauvais pour toi.'

'Pou…pourquoi tu dis ça ?', demandai-je, confuse.

Josh pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis il me raconte. Tout ce que Jake m'a fait subir avant mon amnésie, et au fil de l'histoire, je me mets à détester le jeune homme.

'Tu comprends, maintenant ?', m'interroge-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

'Oui. Je comprends.'

'Je me demande quand même ce qu'il te voulait.', réfléchit Nicolas.

Il défait le nœud de sa cravate vert et argent et la met dans sa poche.

'Sûrement profiter d'elle.', suppose William, et mes trois frères frissonnent en même temps.

Profiter comment ?

'Bon, Silou, je veux que tu oublies cette histoire, et que tu ailles rejoindre Remus, d'accord ? Il t'attend.'

Je pose ma main sur ma bouche, horrifiée.

'Oh, non, je suis en retard !'

Je pars en courant, sans un regard de plus vers eux, et monte les marches deux par deux. Je cours aussi vite que je peux mais, fatiguée, je m'arrête dans un couloir pour souffler. Quand je veux reprendre ma course, j'entends mon prénom et me retourne.

'Remus !', m'exclamai-je en voyant le jeune homme venir vers moi. 'Je suis désolée d'être en retard, il s'est passé quelque chose d'inattendu et…'

'Silou, c'est pas grave.', me coupe Remus. 'Viens, on va par là.'

Il me montre un couloir, me laisse passer devant, puis se place à côté de moi.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?', me demande-t-il.

Je lui raconte rapidement mon histoire, et je vois son regard s'assombrir.

'Ton frère a raison, Silou, Jake n'est qu'une ordure.'

'Je le sais maintenant…'

Je me mords la lèvre, me sentant idiote d'être tombée dans son piège.

On continue d'avancer dans le silence, quand je me tourne vers Remus.

'Au fait, comment tu as su où j'étais ?

Il me fait un sourire en coin, et un clin d'œil.

'J'ai mes moyens…', dit il sur un ton mystérieux.

XxX

Remus m'emmène dans une classe, où la première chose que je remarque est un piano blanc.

'Il est magnifique, ce piano !'

Je cours vers l'instrument, et passe mes doigts dessus.

'Tu en joues ?', questionnai-je Remus, qui referme la porte.

'Non.', répond-il avec un regard triste. 'C'est toi qui en jouait.'

Je me mords la lèvre, regrettant de plus savoir en jouer.

'Tu jouais très bien d'ailleurs.', me complimente Remus, et je lui rends un piètre sourire.

'Dommage que j'aie oublié, dans ce cas.'

Je regarde une dernière fois le piano, puis rejoint Remus qui est assis à la table. Lui aussi fixe le piano avec un regard nostalgique, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

'Alors, commençons.'

Pendant une petite heure, je reste concentrée sur ce qu'il me dit, et tente tant bien que mal d'exécuter mes sorts. Mais après, je me surprends à chercher son regard. Je le fixe intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève le regard vers moi.

Magnifique. C'est comme si ses yeux sortaient tout droit d'un rêve. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il a arrêté de me parler pour me rendre mon regard.

Je lui fais un sourire doux, et de suite, ses yeux changent. Ses pupilles se dilatent et prennent une étrange forme. Avant même que j'aie eu le temps d'examiner ses yeux, il me tire brusquement vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je mets une poignée de secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et il en profite pour me mettre sur ses genoux, et me presser contre lui, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes.

Quand mon cerveau comprend enfin qu'il doit réagir, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et répond à son baiser. Il pousse une sorte de grognement presque animal.

Je sens que mes lèvres prennent feu et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour le presser encore plus contre moi. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure, et mon gémissement lui en arrache un autre.

Je ne doute pas une seconde de mes gestes, ni du désir que je ressens pour lui en ce moment. La douceur que je lui connaissais a totalement disparu, et découvrir cette facette de Remus me fait comprendre que je ressens beaucoup pour lui.

Et j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment n'est pas nouveau.

Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre, lui demandant l'accès. Il m'accueille avec passion, et mon corps entier s'enflamme. Si moi j'y vais doucement, lui y met toute sa fougue, et c'est comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Quand sa langue entre en contact avec mon piercing, il gémit, et j'aurais presque cru que c'était un gémissement de douleur.

Ses mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux et il m'arrache mon élastique afin de libérer mes cheveux. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, et l'autre main se balade sur mon dos, me parcourant de mille façons différentes, ce qui me procure frisson sur frisson.

Sa bouche abandonne la mienne, il la repose sur ma joue, puis sur la ligne de ma mâchoire, avant de descendre et de créer une ligne de baisers brûlants allant jusqu'à mon cou. Je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux pour le remercier de cette douce torture, et je le sens suçoter un bout de peau. Quand il se relève, il happe mes lèvres à nouveau, et la danse sensuelle de nos deux langues recommence.

Puis, d'un coup, il se recule et me regarde, les joues rouges. J'observe ses yeux et vois que petit à petit, ses yeux reprennent une forme normale, si l'on oublie les anneaux dorés.

'Je… tu…'

Il ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration et, sans ouvrir les yeux, me parle.

'Silou, tu pourrais te lever, s'il te plaît ?'

Je le regarde sans comprendre d'où vient ce soudain changement d'humeur, mais m'exécute tout de même rapidement.

Il se lève lentement, comme s'il avait peur de tomber, puis reste là, devant moi. Il se mord la lèvre déjà gonflée par les baisers, et je l'entends soupirer.

'Je suis désolé, Silou, je… ne me contrôlais plus, je… désolé.'

Et avant même que j'aie eu le temps de lui répondre, il sort de la classe, me laissant seule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je … n'embrasse pas bien ?

Je reste debout, regardant la porte par laquelle il est sorti, triste et abandonnée. L'éclat coloré de ma bague attire mon attention, et je hausse un sourcil en voyant la couleur rouge.

Ca veut dire quoi encore, rouge ?

En tout cas, le rouge disparaît rapidement pour faire place au bleu clair. Il faut vraiment que je demande à Caro que veulent dire toutes ces couleurs.

Mais d'abord, je dois trouver mon chemin jusqu'à la Salle Commune…

XxX

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille le cœur lourd. Je suis rentrée très tard, et c'est Howard qui m'a trouvée.

**Flash Back**

'_Silou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', me demande un garçon alors que j'entre dans le énième couloir de la soirée._

_Je me tourne pour voir qui me parle, et souris à Howard._

'_Bonsoir Howard. Je suis perdue.', lui avouai-je._

_Il sourit gentiment et me tend la main._

'_Viens, Silou, je t'accompagne.'_

_Je prends sa main et il me tire doucement pour que je le suive. Ce n'est que quand je sors de l'ombre qu'il remarque mon état, et ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le coup de l'étonnement._

'_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?', me demande-t-il, ahuri._

'_Heu…', balbutiai-je en rougissant._

'_A en juger par l'état de tes cheveux, tes lèvres gonflées et le suçon, je suppose que tu viens d'avoir une séance de bécotage intense.', devine-t-il, amusé. 'Mais je me demande bien qui a pu te mettre dans cet état là.'_

_Il me tire et je le suis, la tête baissée._

'_Raconte-moi, Silou.', m'intime-t-il gentiment, et sans plus attendre, je lui raconte ma soirée._

'_Remus Lupin ? On parle du même Remus ?', s'étonne-t-il._

'_Oui…'_

'_Hé ben…'_

_Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire, mais commence à ricaner._

'_Comme quoi, il fait se méfier de l'eau qui dort.', ajoute-t-il, amusé._

'_Dis Howard, c'est bien toi qui m'as donné cette bague, non ?'_

_Je lève vers lui ma main droite, et lui montre la bague, dont le diamant est jaune maintenant. Il regarde un instant le bijou puis me sourit._

'_Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi ?'_

'_Et bien, je ne comprends pas la signification des couleurs qu'ils prend. Comme là, par exemple. Pourquoi c'est jaune ?'_

'_Jaune, c'est pour l'amitié.'_

'_Ah… et bleu ciel ?_

'_La tristesse.'_

'_Rouge ?'_

_Howard tourne la tête vers moi avec un sourire en coin._

'_L'amour, Silou.'_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je suis donc amoureuse de Remus, et je l'assume. Mais lui ? Je ne l'ai pas vu en rentrant dans la salle commune, et je suis donc montée directement dans mon dortoir.

Lynn et Helena m'ont accueillie avec un cri unanime quand elle ont vu mon état, et j'ai dû tout leur expliquer avant qu'elles ne me laissent dormir.

Je soupire et me lève. Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et prends une bonne douche, qui me fait réfléchir plus clairement.

En retournant dans la chambre, mes deux amies me sourient.

'Comment tu vas, ce matin ?', s'enquit Helena.

'Je suis perdue.'

'Pour pas changer.', marmonne Lynn en fouillant dans sa commode.

Elle se relève après quelques secondes, puis croise les bras.

'Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas choper Lupin dans un coin, tout mettre au clair avec lui et sans même lui demander son avis.', m'ordonne-t-elle.

'Mais… s'il refuse ?'

'C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit : « Sans même lui demander son avis ».'

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, puis prend son sac.

'Allez viens, on va aller en cours, et dès que c'est possible, tu parles à Lupin.'

XxX

Je n'ai pas vu Remus de la journée. Il n'était pas au petit-déjeuner, ni même au déjeuner. Il n'est apparu que pendant le dîner, traîné par Sirius.

'Lunard, tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser mourir de faim, surtout pas en cette période. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces !', le gronde son ami.

Remus l'ignore et veut repartir en sens inverse, quand James commence à le pousser. Ils ne sont pas trop de deux pour pousser Remus, vu que celui-ci semble posséder une grande force. Je me souviens encore de la manière dont il m'a tirée vers lui…

Un frisson agréable me parcourt. Je sens un pincement sur le bras, et me tourne vers Lynn.

'Vas-y, maintenant !', m'ordonne-t-elle.

'Mais…'

'Non, vas-y !'

Elle me pousse de mon siège, donc je me lève. Remus me voit et pâlit. Il tente de reprendre son bras de celui de Sirius, mais quand il y parvient, je suis déjà arrivée à leur hauteur.

'Remus, je peux te parler ?'

Remus me regarde, et voyant mon air décidé, il soupire et ses amis le lâchent.

Il me suit en silence, et arrivés dans un couloir assez éloigné de la Grande Salle, je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui. Il est déjà tout rouge sans que j'aie ouvert la bouche.

'Remus, pourquoi… pourquoi tu es parti si vite, hier ?', demandai-je, entrant rapidement dans le vif du sujet.

Il rougit encore plus si possible, passe une main sur sa nuque, et fuit mon regard. Puis il soupire et me fixe dans les yeux, déterminé.

'Je… Je ne me contrôlais pas vraiment… Silou…' Il passe une main sur son visage. 'Je suis un loup-garou, Silou.'

Je reste silencieuse un moment.

'Et alors ?', questionnai-je, ne comprenant pas ce que sa condition avait à avoir avec le baiser.

Il me regarde, ahuri.

'Et alors ?', répète-t-il. 'Tu… ça ne te dérange pas ?'

'Non…', lui dis-je, pas sûre que ce soit ce qu'il veuille entendre. 'Ce qui me dérange, c'est que tu ne me dises pas pourquoi tu es parti si vite.'

Il continue de me fixer avec son air ébahi, puis secoue la tête.

'Etonnante…', murmure-t-il, un peu sonné. 'Silou, hier, je ne me contrôlais pas. A l'approche de la pleine lune, tous mes sens se dupliquent, et l'animal en moi prend de plus en plus de dessus.', m'explique-t-il.

'Tu étais…en chaleur ?', lui demandais-je, rougissante.

'On va dire ça comme ça…', confirme-t-il avec un grimace.

C'était donc l'animal en lui qui commandait ses gestes… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il regrette ? Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.

'Et il y a aussi que j'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de toi.', m'avoue-t-il.

'Profité de moi ?'

'Tu es amnésique, et tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même, et…'

Il soupire et je hausse un sourcil.

'Remus, je vais sûrement rester amnésique pour le reste de ma vie. Je n'étais pas saoule, ni sous stimulant hier. J'étais moi. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire pour ca. Mais si tu regrettes…'

'Je ne regrette pas !', s'écrie-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

Je souris en le voyant baisser la tête, rouge. D'un coup, il se fige, puis garde son regard fixé sur ma main droite. Je suis son regard et tombe sur le diamant rouge de la bague.

Remus lève lentement la tête vers moi, et m'interroge du regard, comme pour me demander confirmation. Je lui souris.

'Je ne regrette pas non plus, Remus.'

Un silence s'installe, et je me perds dans ses yeux. Je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite qu'il s'est rapproché de moi, et que seulement quelques millimètres nous séparent. J'inspire profondément son odeur et ferme les yeux.

C'est là qu'il pose lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le prends par les épaules pour le rapprocher de moi, et lui m'enlace la taille.

Ce baiser est différent du premier. Celui-ci est doux, plein de tendresse, et surtout, plein de sentiments.

Je ne sais pas si Remus partage les miens, mais en tout cas, je ne le laisse pas totalement indifférent.

On se sépare, et il pose son front contre le mien, alors qu'on reprend notre souffle.

Au bout d'une petite minute, je lui souris.

'Et si on allait manger ?'

'Je suis d'accord… j'ai une faim de loup.'

Je ris et il me lâche doucement, sa main suivant mon bras tout le long, avant de prendre ma main et de la porter à ses lèvres. Il pose un tendre baiser dessus, puis la relâche.

'Allons-y.'

Dans la Grande Salle, personne ne nous remarque, et on s'installe rapidement à notre table. Je m'installe entre Lynn et Sirius, et lui se met à côté d'Helena, qui était en face de moi. Je remarque tout de suite le regard lourd de sous-entendus que se lancent mes amies, ainsi que les trois autres Maraudeurs.

'Pas de commentaire.', assène Remus quand Sirius ouvre la bouche.

Celui-ci la referme aussitôt, mais garde son sourire carnassier.

'Salut Silou !'

Je me tourne vers Caro et lui fait un sourire.

'Bonsoir Caro, comment tu vas ?'

'Je vais bien, je suis juste… qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ?', s'exclame-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Elle m'attrape la tête, et la penche sur la gauche, sous le regard étonné de toute la table de Gryffondor.

'Silou, putain, tu te l'es fait où ce suçon ?', me demande-t-elle en me lâchant, choquée.

'Heu… dans le cou ?'

'Sois pas idiote, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Qui t'a fait ça ? Quand ?'

'Ben…'

Je rougis, et vois Remus faire pareil, alors que Lynn et Helena retiennent difficilement un rire.

'Oh, merde, Josh !', siffle ma sœur.

D'un geste rapide, elle m'arrache mon élastique de mes cheveux, et prend ceux-ci pour les mettre dans mon coup, cachant ainsi le suçon.

'Josh !', s'exclame-t-elle comme si elle était ravie de le voir.

'Caro.', la salue-t-il, un sourcil levé. 'Salut les gars. Bonsoir Silou.'

'Bonsoir !'

Je lui fais un sourire, et il me le rend.

'Tu vas mieux depuis hier ?', me questionne-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Caro se place aussitôt entre nous deux, et lui sourit innocemment. Il lui lance un rapide regard avant de se tourner vers moi.

'Oui, merci.'

Il tente à nouveau de m'approcher, et Caro lui saute alors dans les bras.

'Ah, grand-frère chéri !'

Josh reste stoïque.

'Caro, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais lâche moi.'

'OK !'

Elle le lâche aussi rapidement qu'elle l'a pris, et lui fait un grand sourire.

Josh lève les yeux au ciel, nous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et s'en va.

'Ouf, j'ai eu chaud !', soupire Caro, puis elle se tourne vers moi.

'Bon, tu m'expliques ?'

'Heu, c'est-à-dire que je… non…', balbutiai-je.

Elle fronce les sourcils, vexée.

'Comment ça « non », personne peut me dire…'

Son regard vient de tomber sur Remus, et elle le fixe alors qu'il devient de plus en plus rouge.

'Nooooooooon…', chuchote-t-elle, ébahie. 'Lupin ?'

Son regard va de Lupin à moi. 'Sérieux ?'

'Oui ?*****', répond Sirius, qui était rouge à force de se retenir de rire.

Caro lui lance un regard, blasée.

'Sirius, elle pue ta blague.'

'Caro, tu viens ?', s'écrie une fille à la table des Serdaigles, faisant un signe de la main à Caro.

'J'arrive !', lui répond-elle avant de se tourner vers Remus et moi. 'Vous, je vous ai à l'œil !'

Elle part alors dans un grand rire, et rejoint son amie.

XxX

Lynn, Helena, et moi avançons vers notre dortoir pendant que je leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec Remus. Je leur cache bien sûr la lycanthropie de mon nouveau petit-ami (bave…), mais leur dit seulement qu'il pensait profiter de moi.

'En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu sois arrivée à le faire changer d'avis.', m sourit Helena.

Elle monte sur un escalier et nous la rejoignons rapidement quand l'escalier se met à bouger.

'En plus, il est mieux que Jake.', ajoute Lynn.

Je veux lui répondre, quand mon pied tombe dans un trou qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant. Je tombe en avant, ma tête heurte violemment une marche, et je gémis.

'SILOU !', s'écrient mes amies en m'aidant à me relever.

'Silou, ça va ? J'ai combien de doigts ?'

Lynn me montre son poing et je ris, malgré mon mal de crâne.

'Tu en as dix, comme tout le monde, non ?'

'Tu te souviens de qui on est ?', me demande Helena, paniquée.

'Oui, Helena, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était juste une chute.'

Elles soupirent de soulagement, et me relèvent complètement.

XxX

Une fois dans mon lit je m'endors directement, assommée par la migraine. Je plonge dans un rêve étrange, avec seulement des voix et de brèves images.

_« Caro dans le lit, et la grosse, dans la cuisine !»_

_« SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MES ENFANTS, ET SORS ! »_

_Je vois une femme blonde me regarder avec dégoût._

_« Minou, t'as vu ça ! »_

_Une bête poilue est accroupie dans le coin d'une cabane, tremblant de froid._

_« C'est joli ce que tu joues. »_

_Un piano…_

_« Elle est gentille et tout, mais franchement… Caro est mieux. »_

_« Caro m'avait dit que tu essaierais de partir. Retourne t'asseoir, Silimouna. »_

_Six filles, l'une à côté de l'autre, me jettent un regard noir._

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de moi. Lynn et Helena sont assises sur mon lit, le regard inquiet.

'Ca va, Silou ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?', me demande doucement Helena en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

'Je… je pense…'

Je secoue la tête, cherchant à effacer ces images et ces voix.

'Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?', continue Lynn.

'Remus.'

Le prénom roule hors de ma bouche, dans un murmure incontrôlé. Mes amies se lancent un regard amusé, puis me sourient.

'Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans son dortoir ?', propose Lynn.

'S'il te plaît.'

Elle me sourit et tend la main.

XxX

Lynn me laisse devant la porte des Maraudeurs, et après un rapide baiser sur ma tempe, s'en va. Je frappe doucement, espérant ne réveiller personne; Rapidement, Sirius ouvre la porte.

'Silou !', s'exclame-t-il en me voyant. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Bonsoir Sirius. Désolée si je dérange…'

'Mais non, voyons ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?'

'Heu, Remus est là ?'

Sirius soupire et s'efface pour me laisser entrer.

'Et moi qui pensais que tu étais venue pour moi.', marmonne-t-il, faussement vexé.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, amusée, puis cherche Remus du regard. Il est dans son lit, un livre sur les genoux. Il me lance un regard étonné.

'Silou, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar assez… heu… bizarre et je… voulais…'

Je rougis, me rendant compte que les quatre Maraudeurs me regardent, et à quel point mon excuse est nulle.

'Je… désolée, je vais retourner dormir dans mon dortoir. Bonne nuit.', lançai-je rapidement avant de me retourner pour partir.

Mais Sirius m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers lui.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, Silou ! Si tu as fait un cauchemar, l'effet Patmol te fera dormir comme un bébé !', me dit-il en souriant. 'Tu vas dormir avec moi !', achève-t-il, triomphant.

J'entends un grognement derrière lui, et Sirius éclate de rire en se tournant vers Remus.

'Je plaisante, Lunard, je te la rends, ta Silou. Allez va, petit papillon, va !', ajoute-t-il en me poussant vers le lit de Remus.

Celui-ci me tend la main, et je la prends rapidement pour le rejoindre. Il ferme son livre, soulève les couvertures, recule puis attend que je m'installe près de lui pour rabattre la couverture sur nous.

'Je ne vous réveille pas, au moins ?', l'interrogeai-je, gênée.

Il me sourit, et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

'Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il n'est que 23 heures.'

J'acquiesce, rassurée. Puis je me tourne vers Sirius.

'Pourquoi on t'appelle Patmol ?', le questionnai-je, curieuse.

Je pointe Remus du doigt.

'Lui, je sais que vous l'appelez Lunard à cause de sa condition de loup-garou, mais toi ?'

Sirius lance un rapide regard à James, puis sourit.

'Secret de Maraudeurs, chère demoiselle.'

'Ah…'

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, Silou, tu le sauras un jour ou l'autre.', me promet James.

Il range sa plume et son livre, puis se dirige vers son lit. Sirius rejoint le sien, ainsi que Peter.

Je me couche dans le lit, trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose. Remus s'allonge sur le côté, me regardant.

'Ca va aller ?', me demande-t-il.

'Oui, merci. Je ne te dérange pas ?'

Il sourit et passe une main sur ma joue.

'Dors, Silou. Je veille sur toi.'

'Merci, Remus.'

Il pose un baiser sur mon front, et je me sens partir.

XxX

Ma tête… j'ai mal à la tête…

Je fronce les sourcils en sentant un souffle sur ma joue et tourne ma tête de l'autre côté.

'Elle a gémit toute la nuit, son cauchemar devait être horrible, la pauvre.', chuchote une voix n'ayant rien à faire dans ma chambre.

'Lunard a mal dormi, lui aussi.'

'Il n'y a que toi qui ait réussi à dormir par-dessus ça, Patmol.'

Je me pose une question.

Qu'est-ce que James et Sirius foutent dans mon dortoir ?

J'ouvre les yeux et reste ébahie par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Dans le lit à côté de moi, censé être celui de Lynn, Peter Pettigrow dort la bouche ouverte, noyant son coussin de bave, et une jambe hors du lit.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je me lève rapidement et ferme les yeux sous le coup du vertige.

'Silou, tu es réveillée !', s'exclame joyeusement Sirius.

'Non, je dors encore, ça se voit pas ?', grognai-je, de mauvaise humeur.

J'ouvre les yeux pour l'apercevoir.

Oh… Pu…tain…

Sirius et James se tiennent devant moi. Torses nus. Des torses parfaitement bien dessinés et musclés.

Je pose rapidement ma main sur mes yeux.

'Vous pouvez, pitié, aller vous habiller ?'

'Pourquoi, t'aimes pas ?', me demande Sirius, alors que James ricane.

'Je suis supposée aimer quoi, exactement ?', questionnai-je, la main toujours devant mes yeux.

Sirius rit, et je les entends fouiller. Attendez, ils fouillent quoi, là ?

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et regarde autour de moi.

Merde, je ne suis pas dans mon dortoir !

'Silou, tu es réveillée ?', me demande une voix ensommeillée près de moi.

Oh, non, me dites pas que…

Je tourne lentement, très lentement, la tête et voit Remus.

Dans le même lit que moi.

Je le regarde bâiller puis s'étirer, et ensuite me faire un sourire. Il se relève alors, et s'approche de moi tellement brusquement que je me recule. Et comme il n'y pas beaucoup de place dans le lit, je tombe par terre, les fesses en premier.

'Keskispassla ?', balbutie Peter, réveillé par le bruit.

Je ne comprends plus rien.

Hier, je me battais avec les PDS dans un couloir, et ce matin je me réveille dans le lit de Loupin.

J'ai raté un chapitre, non ?

***Sirius, en anglais se prononce exactement comme le mot « serious » qui veut dire « sérieux » en français. **

**Oui, je sais, je sais, je vous vois déjà tous avec vous dire : « Non, mais elle fait exprès de toujours vouloir les séparer ou quoi ? » Mais faut bien que je change un peu des : 'Je t'aime'-'moi aussi.'-'sortons ensemble !'-'ok !'**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre vous fera plaisirs -)**

**RAR :**

**La Fourchette : Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à ta requête de ne pas faire rougir Remus, c'est mon péché mignon, j'adore quand il fait ça =) Haha, ne t'inquiète de rien pour les couleurs, faut pas les étudier, je me charge de les rappeler dans le texte même, histoire de ne pas vous laisser dans le mystère. Quoi que… Oh, merci pour la Fourchette d'Or, je suis honorée ! Alors je remercie ma petite famille, qui m'on prêté leurs personnalités pour cette fic, mon cerveau et mon imagination détraqué pour avoir inventé cette fic, et aussi les voix dans ma tête qui me dicte ce que je dois écrire ! Ensuite je vous remercie vous, mes lecteurs de croire en moi, et de me donner envie d'écrire ! Sans vous je serais encore au chapitre 6 ! **

**Silou : Faudrait vraiment qu'on m'explique quand j'ai perdu la mémoire… Quant à toi Fourchette, tu ne sais pas dans qu'elle galère tu t'es mise en choisissant Josh.**

**Josh : Je t'ai entendu. Et je t'emmerde.**

**Silou : La vérité blesse, je sais. **

**Josh : Silou, je vais vraiment te…**

**Chippie : hup hup hup, stop, on s'arrete laaaa ! ****Merci pour ta review Fourchette, gros bisous!**

**Nessa : C'est pas du tout ce à quoi tu pensais, hein ? Quoi ? Me tuer ? Ah, ça va pas être possible tout de suite… Tu me laisse une chance de ma rattraper avec le prochain chapitre j'espère ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas !**

**Els : Comme tu as vu, elle l'a retrouvé, la mémoire… Mais elle a oublié l'avoir perdu =) Non, ne me tue pas ! **

**Tsukkina adorée, je sais, le chapitre précédent était pas drôle du tout, limite je me suis pas fait chier en l'écrivant. C'est vrai que normalement, les gens amnésique on tendance à se réveiller en sueur et crier qu'ils sont perdu, avant de fugué dans un élan dramatique. C'est du vu et revu, et je ne voulais pas faire comme tout le monde, d'où l'attitude hyper calme de Silou. J'espère que ca passe quand même. Hahaha, la honte pour le piercing, j'y ai pas pensé qu'elle le sentirait ! Bon, on va faire comme si de rien était, d'accord ? Je me plais à croire que tu es la seule à l'avoir remarqué, hahaha ! Et OUI, tout (ou presque) les BONS écrivains sont BELGES ! VIVE LA BELGIQUE ! Je crois que c'est ce pays divisée en 3 qui nous inspire ! Ah, et malheureusement, ce n'est pas Remus qui va aider Silou a retrouver la mémoire, comme tu as pu le constater. Pour le massacrage des PDS, et de Jake, ca sera dans le prochain chapitre =) J'ai prévu d'être vilaine *_* En tout cas, gros bisous, et merci pour ta review !**

**Lucie, voilà, elle l'a retrouvé son caractère, mais niveau Remus… désolée ? Merci pour ta review en tout cas !**

**Voila ! Fini ! J'espère que ca vous a plu, et à bientôt pour la suite ! Quand ? Bein… Mercredi ? **

**Bisous, La Chippie.**

**PS : J'ai une nouvelle fic en tête, qui s'intitule « 300 jours ». Je vous fais un rapide résumé.**

**« Andréa n'aimait pas les potions. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était le professeur de potion. D'accord, Rogue n'es pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bisounours, mais elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas non plus choisi, c'est cette accident de potion qui fera en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas se séparer de Rogue à plus de 3 mètres. Et quand elle pensait que ca ne pouvais pas être pire, Dumbledore leur annonce que ca durera 300 jours… »**

**Maintenant, question : Est-ce que ca en vaux la peine que je foute mon temps le dedans ?**

**Ps2 : Allez faire un tour sur lachippie-fictions. Skyrock =)**


	21. Chapitre 21: Souvenirs,souvenirs

**Bonsoir ! Vous m'en voulez pour le retard ? Oui ? Je suis désolée, vraiment ! C'est que ma béta ne me donne pas de nouvelle, et je ne veux pas vous donner un chapitre plein de fautes… Mais la je n'ai pas le choix. Mais si vous voyez des fautes flagrante, et insultante envers la langue française, vous me le dite, je corrigerais ! Mais vous allez vite vous rendre compte que Parvati88 est indispensable -_-'**

**Mais je me rattrape avec ca chapitre de 18 pages quand même, non ?**

**Sinon, grande nouvelle ! L'histoire est entièrement écrite ! Je pense même à faire une suite à cette histoire, mais on verra.**

**RAR à la fin (que je conseille de lire après la lecture du chapitre), et bonne lecture.**

**Ps : Je vous AIME !**

**Ps2 : Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**

**Chapitre 21 : Souvenirs, souvenirs…**

Toujours par terre, je regarde Remus me lancer un regard incompréhensif. De mon coté je suis trop choqué, et n'arrive pas à formuler la moindre phrase. Bon, au moins, j'ai encore mes vêtements et lui aussi. J'espère que c'est pareil pour ma virginité !

'Silou, tu es sur que ça va ?' me demande Sirius, habillé heureusement, en s'approchant de moi. Il me tend sa main pour m'aider à me lever. J'hésite avant de la prendre, mais une fois debout, je le fixe.

Par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius, James me regarde, étonné par mon attitude.

'Elle a pas l'air d'aller bien.' Commente-t-il alors que Sirius passait une main devant mes yeux. Ce dernier m'attrape alors par les épaules, et me secoue.

'Silou, réponds !'

'Sirius Black, si tu continue de me secouer comme un milkshake, je vais m'énerver.' Je soupire, et il me lâche.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?'

'J'ai une question.' Je commence en levant mon index. 'Non, enfaite, j'en ai deux. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans votre dortoir ?'

Sirius me regarde d'abord, comme pour voir si je me moquais de lui ou pas. Puis il se tourne vers James.

'Ensuite !' Je continue, et je me tourne vers Remus, qui avait les yeux braqué sur moi, toujours dans son lit. 'Qu'est-ce que je foutais dans ton lit, Loupin ?'

La mâchoire de Remus menace de tomber quand je l'appelle Loupin, et Peter lâche un « Oh, merde… ». Je hausse un sourcil.

'Quoi ?'

'Tu… tu l'appelle Loupin de nouveau ?' me demande Sirius, sérieux pour une fois.

'Quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de l'appeler comme ca ?'

'Je comprends plus rien.' Marmonne Peter.

'Je crois… qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire, mais qu'elle oublier l'avoir perdu.' Dit James sur un ton neutre, comme si il annonçait le beau temps.

'James, parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas la…' je dis en roulant des yeux. 'Et c'est quoi cette histoire de perte de mémoire ?'

Ils ne répondent à aucune de mes questions, et je vois les trois Maraudeurs lancer un regard désolé vers Remus, dont le visage était fermé.

'De quoi tu te souviens ?' Me demande le lycanthrope avec une voix sombre que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'ai soudain peur de la réponse que je dois donner, mais ignore ce sentiment.

'Hier, j'étais avec toi, pour mes cours de rattrapages… et j'avais un petit problème, et donc je suis allé à l'infirmerie… Sur le chemin du retour, je me suis battue avec les PDS !' Je leur annonce, et ils froncent tous les sourcils. 'Puis je me souviens être tombé dans les escaliers… et me réveiller dans le lit de Loupin.'

'C'est donc à cause de ces Serpentards que tu avais perdu la mémoire…' conclut Peter.

'Quelqu'un veux bien m'expliquer c'est quoi cette histoire de perte de mémoire ?' Je lâche, un peu agacé. 'Non, attendez, je peux utiliser votre salle de bain avant ?' J'ajoute en sentant mon envie pressante.

'Vas-y.' me dit Sirius en me montrant une porte. James lui avait rejoins Remus, et lui donne une tape réconfortante dans le dos. Peter, lui, lui lance un regard désolé.

J'entre donc rapidement dans la salle de bain, et referme la porte avant de me poster devant le miroir.

'Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?' Je m'exclame en voyant mon visage. J'avais perdu un peu mes joues, et il me semblait que j'avais maigrie.

Mais on ne maigrit pas comme ça en une nuit, quand même !

Les mains tremblante, je m'attache les cheveux, et m'appuie sur le lavabo.

J'ai une de ces têtes, c'est horrible. On dirait que j'ai vu la mort.

Je vais vers la toilette en soupirant, et ce n'est que quand j'ai relevé ma culotte que je remarque que je ne suis plus réglé.

Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai eu mes règles hier ! Ca ne peut pas être déjà fini !

Y a un truc qui cloche…

Je retourne près du lavabo, me lave les mains, et passe de l'eau sur le visage, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

Attendez, c'est quoi ce truc dans mon cou… c'est… un… SUCON ?

Je porte ma main sur le suçon et sort de la salle de bain, choqué.

'J'ai… j'ai deux nouvelles questions.' J'annonce aux garçons, qui étaient tous sur le lit de Remus, qui n'avaient pas l'air bien. Il manquait Sirius par contre.

'Qui m'a fait ça ?' J'enlève ma main pour leur montrer le suçon. 'Et est-ce que cette personne a engloutit un peu de ma graisse en même temps, parce qu'il me manque quelques kilos.'

James ouvre la bouche, mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, et Lynn et Helena, encore en pyjama, arrive dans la chambre comme des sauvages. Quand elles me voient, elles me sautent pratiquement dessus, et Lynn me secoue comme Sirius un peu plutôt.

'Dis-moi que c'est vrai, tu te souviens de tout ? Silou, dis-nous !' crie-t-elle comme une hystérique.

'Si tu pouvais arrêter de me secouer avant que je vomisse, ca serait parfait !'

Elle me lâche tellement brusquement que je tiens plus sur mes pieds. Mais Helena me retiens, et m'aide à retrouver mon équilibre.

'Comment s'appellent nos copines à l'extérieur ?' me demande Helena.

'Noa et Morgane ? Pourquoi ?'

Helena pousse un profond soupire de soulagement et me prends dans ses bras.

'Tu te souviens !'

'Je veux des explications.' Je lui ordonne, et elle me lâche.

'Bien sûr, mais d'abord on va aller voir Dumbledore, puis écrire à ton père pour lui dire que tout est redevenu normal, puis tes frères et Caro, puis Howard, puis le reste de l'école et…'

'Vous me faites peur.' Je lui dis, la coupant dans sa tirade.

Elle me serre à nouveau contre elle et Lynn nous prends toutes les deux dans ses bras.

'Ma Silou, t'es de nouveau toi !'

'Mais merde, expliquer moi !' Je m'énerve, et Helena rit.

'C'est sur, t'es de nouveau toi ! La version trop gentille de toi était presque flippante.'

'La version trop gentille ?'

'On t'expliquera tout une fois chez le vieux. Viens. Merci les gars !' dit Lynn en se tournant vers les Maraudeurs, et quand elle voit la mine de Remus, elle s'arrête de sourire.

'Ah, ouias… merde…' lâche-t-elle. Elle échange un regard avec Helena, avant de sourire tristement vers Remus.

'Allons-y.' dit-elle en me prenant par la main.

XxX

'Amnésique ?' Je m'exclame, choqué. 'J'ai été amnésique ?'

'Exactement, Silimouna.' Me confirme Dumbledore. 'Et avant ça, vous étiez dans le coma pendant 2 semaines.'

'Deux semaines…' je répète, consternée.

'C'est pour ca que tu a perdu tant de poids.' M'explique Helena.

'Mais, je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé durant mon amnésie.'

'Ce qui est très étrange…' commente mon directeur, me fixant de ses yeux bleu.

'Peut-être que ça te reviendra. Sinon, on veux bien te raconter.' Me rassure Lynn.

'Vous rappelez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé avant votre amnésie ?' me demande Dumbledore.

Je le regarde, me demandant si je dois lui dire la vérité, puis décide que non.

'Je suis tombé dans les escaliers. Je suis assez maladroite.'

'C'est que j'ai cru comprendre.' Me dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, mais ce sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux.

'Devine qui t'as trouvé et ramener à l'infirmerie.' Me dit Lynn, le nez plissé.

'Je sais pas, dis moi.'

'Carrie Taylor.' M'annonce Helena.

'Sérieux?' Je m'étonne.

'Je confirme, Silimouna. Sans elle, vous ne seriez peut-être pas la aujourd'hui. Vous perdiez beaucoup de sang.' M'explique mon directeur. 'Je pense que vous devriez passer la remercier.'

'Je… je le ferais.'

Et est-ce qu'elle m'a vraiment sauvé la vie ? Merde… je lui dois quelque chose, maintenant…

'Je pense que tout est dit.' Conclut Dumbledore. 'Je vais écrire à votre père, pour lui communiquer la bonne nouvelle. Je compte sur vous pour le dire à vos frères, ainsi qu'à votre sœur.'

'Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Professeur.'

XxX

'Pourquoi tu as menti ?' me demande Helena, une fois sorti du bureau du directeur. 'Pourquoi tu ne lui a tout simplement pas dis que les PDS t'avait poussé ?'

'Parce que je veux leur faire payer d'abord.' Je réponds avec un rictus mauvais.

XxX

J'étais frustré de ne pas me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passée durant mon amnésie, mais je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire.

Après m'être laver et habiller, je suis mes amies jusqu'à dans la Grande Salle, et aussi tôt rentrée, Caro me saute dessus.

'Qu'est-ce que tu m'a offert pour Noel quand j'avais 5 ans ?' me demande-t-elle sans même me saluer. Elle me prend par les épaules, et commencent à me secouer. 'Réponds-moi !'

'Une chocogrenouille a moitié entamé ! Et vous en avez pas marre de me secouer ?'

'MINOUUUUUUUUUUU !' Elle me prend dans ses bras, et me serre tellement fort que ma respiration se coupe.

'Je suis si contente de te retrouvé !' S'excite-t-elle, heureuse.

'Lâche…moi…'

'Oh, mon Minou, si tu savais comme j'étais mal de te voir comme ça !'

'Je… respire… plus…'

'Comme je t'aime ma Silou !'

'Dé…gage.'

Elle finit par me lâcher, et j'inspire profondément, tout en lui lançant un regard noir.

'Silou !'

Je tourne légèrement la tête sur le coté, et vois mes 5 frères, l'un à coté le l'autre.

'T'as retrouvé la mémoire ?' me demande Colin.

'Apparemment.' Je lui réponds en souriant.

'Tu nous a vraiment fait peur, Silou.' M'avoue Josh, content lui aussi.

Il se rapproche de moi pour pouvoir me prendre dans ses bras, mais Caro me saute à nouveau dessus.

'Ton suçon.' Me chuchote-t-elle, et je pâlis. Merde, c'est vrai. Si Josh le voit, je suis morte.

Je serre ma sœur contre moi, et lui demande de détacher mes cheveux. Ce qu'elle fait. Quand je la lâche, je pose mes cheveux dans mon cou, et souris à Josh.

Il lève un sourcil, mais me prend tout de même dans ses bras.

'Je suis content de te retrouvé sœurette.'

'Moi aussi.'

'Je peux avoir un câlin, moi aussi ?'

Je souris à Howard, qui était apparu derrière moi. Sans attendre de réponse, il me prend dans ses bras, et me serre un peu contre lui avant de me lâcher.

'Je suis bien content que tu te souvienne de nous.' Me dit-il.

'Moi aussi. Bon, j'ai faim.' Je m'exclame avant de passer à coté d'eux et de m'installer à la table de Gryffondor. Les Maraudeurs étaient assit plus loin, et je pouvais voir à leur têtes que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius, James et Peter étaient penchés vers Remus, qui avait l'air de jouer avec sa nourriture. Sirius lui dit un truc, et Remus réponds en secouant la tête. Puis James dit autre chose, et Remus ferme les yeux, pour se pincer l'arrêt du nez.

'J'irais réceptionnez le hibou dans le bureau du Professeur McGonnagal, ne vous inquiétez pas.' Dit Slughorn, en passant derrière moi avec un élève. Aussi tôt, un mal de tête horrible surgit, et je gémis de douleur en me massant la tempe.

_« 'Joshua, j'ai envoyé une lettre à votre père, il sera là dans quelques minutes. Allez le réceptionner dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît.'_

_Ledit Joshua me fixe toujours, puis se lève sans me quitter des yeux._

'_Bien, professeur.', dit-il, fermant les yeux avant de repartir. »_

J'ouvre aussi tôt les yeux, voyant que la douleur avait disparut après cette vision.

Ca, c'était bizarre.

'Silou, ça va ?' me demande Lynn, inquiète.

'Oui, oui… je… j'ai juste mal à la tête.'

'Emmenons-la à l'infirmerie.' Ordonne Helena en se levant. 'La dernière fois qu'elle a dit ça, elle a retrouvé la mémoire.'

'Ouias, t'as raison.' Ajoute Lynn, avant de me tirer par le bras.

'Non, pitié, laisse-moi d'abord manger !' Je la supplie en m'agrippant la table

'Silou, arrête de faire l'enfant, et viens !' me dit Lynn en me prenant par la taille pour me tirer.

'Non, j'ai faim ! Et l'infirmière va encore me garder pendant 2 jours, alors que je n'ai rien ! Laissez-moi !' Je leur dit en me tenant bien.

Lynn pose un pied contre la table pour s'y appuyer pendant qu'elle me tire.

'Nooooooooon !' Je crie en me sentant partir petit à petit, et j'entends Matt (de ma classe) dire :

'Hé bein voilà, elle est de nouveau elle-même la Silou.'

'Ca avait peut-être des avantages qu'elle ai été amnésique. Elle était moins têtu.' Dit Helena en aidant Lynn, mais je lâche la table en sentant la migraine revenir.

_«'Dis Silou, ca te dérange si on s'amuse un peu avec tes cheveux ?' me demande Lynn en me faisant un grand sourire._

'_Oui, bien sûr, ca ne me dérange pas.' Je lui réponds en souriant, moi aussi._

_Son sourire se transforme en un O parfait, et elle regarde Helena._

'_Y à peut-être des avantages à ce qu'elle soit amnésique. D'habitude elle m'aurait dit non.'_

'_Vous n'êtes pas sympa de profiter d'elle comme ca.' Dit Sirius qui était installé pas loin de nous._

'_On sait…' disent Helena et Lynn en même temps, s'approchant tout de même de moi avec un sourire sadique. _

_Une image de moi, en blonde et les cheveux bouclé, apparait alors dans un miroir. »_

'Silou !' crie Lynn. 'Lève-toi, je m'étouffe.'

Il m'a fallut 3 secondes pour comprendre que j'étais tombé sur Lynn, ma tête entre les mains. Je me lève rapidement, et regarde autour de moi.

Ca aussi, c'était bizarre.

'Vite, prends-la avant qu'elle ne se remette à coller autre chose.' Conseille Helena à Lynn, et celle-ci me prend le bras et me tire à travers la Grande Salle. Je passe à coté des Maraudeurs, dont 3 sur 4 étaient amusé.

'Attends, Lynn, je dois parler au Maraudeurs.' Je dis en essayant de reprendre mon bras.

'Ok.' Me réponds mon amie, sans pour autant lâcher mon bras.

'Heu, ça serais plus simple si tu me lâchais.'

'Hors de question.'

Je soupire, et la traine avec moi jusqu'à chez les Maraudeurs.

'Salut les gars.' Je les salut.

'Salut Silou. Alors, Dumbledore t'as expliqué ?' me demande Peter.

'Oui, et ça me fait bizarre de ne me souvenir de rien.' Je lui réponds, haussant les épaules. 'Bref, je ne suis pas la pour parler de ça. J'ai besoin de vos services.'

Tous lèvent la tête vers moi, très intéressé, même Remus qui n'avait l'air dans son assiette. Mais c'était surement parce que c'était la pleine lune ce soir…

'Pourquoi ?' me demande Sirius.

'Et bien, je… Lynn, tu peux me lâcher, je vais pas m'en aller.' Je la rassure, alors qu'elle me tient toujours le bras. Elle me fait un regard suspicieux, puis me lâche lentement.

'Hé bein, vive la confiance…' je lâche avant de me tourner de nouveau vers les Maraudeurs. 'Je vous retrouve après pendant la pause de midi, d'accord ?'

'OK. A tout à l'heure.' Me dit James en souriant.

'Super. Tu vas bien, Remus ?' Je demande en regardant le lycanthrope Il me regarde d'abord un peu étonné, puis me fait un sourire qui me semble fade.

'Très bien, pourquoi ?'

'Parce que tu es en train de me mentir, alors que d'habitude tu ne le fais pas.' Je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel. 'Quand on se verra après, tu en profiteras pour m'expliquer ce que je faisais dans ton lit.'

Il pâlit, et baisse la tête.

'Bon, et bien…' je dis, avant de calculer mon coup et partir en courant. Lynn met quelques secondes avant de réaliser, puis se met à courir après moi.

'JE LE SAVAIS ! JE LE SAVAIS !' hurle-t-elle alors que je sors de la Grande Salle en riant. Mais à peine mon pieds dehors, que je me cogne contre quelqu'un, qui heureusement me retiens avant que je ne tombe.

'Merci beau…coup…' je termine doucement en voyant qui me tenait.

Severus Rogue. Me tient, moi, une Gryffondor.

'Severus Rogue.' Se présente-t-il, avant de me lâcher rapidement. Mais la manière dont il s'est présenter, c'était comme si il me _rappelait_ qui il était.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui dire que je sais qui il est, que cette saleté de migraine me reprend.

_« 'Excusez-moi !'_

_Il se retourne, et hausse un sourcil._

'_Oui ?' me demande-t-il, et quand son regard tombe sur mon blason, il me lance un regard noir._

'_Heu, bonsoir. Je me demandais où était la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Vous pouvez m'aider ?'_

_Il lève maintenant les deux sourcils, sûrement étonné d'être vouvoyé par une élève, et me scrute de haut en bas._

'_C'est toi la fille amnésique ?', m'interroge-t-il sur un ton froid._

'_Heu, oui. Silou Demonds, enchantée.'_

_Je lui tends la main, et il prend un air choqué. Il met quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, et la prend pour la secouer rapidement._

'_Severus Rogue. La classe se trouve au quatrième étage.', ajoute-t-il avant de tourner les talons._

'_Merci Severus !', lui lançai-je et il lève la main, sans même se retourner._

_Bizarre ce garçon… »_

Ok, maintenant ca m'inquiète, ces visions.

'Ca va ?' me demande-t-il en s'éloignant de moi, comme si il avait peur que je ne me transforme en Hulk.

'Très bien, merci, heu… Severus.'

Il incline légèrement la tête, puis s'en va.

'Non, mais je rêve…' dit Lynn, qui était apparu à coté de moi. 'Rogue était… sympa.'

'Je… je sais…' je dis, encore sous le choque.

Lynn m'attrape à nouveau par le bras, et me traine vers l'infirmerie.

'Les filles ?' Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

'Quoi ?'

'Est-ce que durant mon amnésie, vous en avez profité pour me teindre en blonde ?' Je leur demande pour être certaine.

Lynn s'arrête brusquement, et se tourne vers moi, incrédule. Puis elle regarde Helena.

'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'elle se souvienne de ce genre de truc ?'

'Alors c'est vrai ?' Je demande, ahurie.

'Oui, Silou.' Confirme Helena. 'Comment tu… tu te souviens de tout ?'

Je secoue la tête.

'Non, j'ai juste, des visions… par rapport à ce qui est dit.'

Je leur explique vite fait ce que j'ai vu, et dans quel contexte.

'Alors la… Il faut toujours qu'il t'arrive des trucs bizarre !' conclut Lynn, en reprenant sa route.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh m'accueille avec un sourire, et me demande ce que j'ai. Elle me donne une potion contre la migraine que j'avale tout de suite. Elle me fait promettre de revenir si ça me reprend, puis me laisse partir.

Quand je veux sortir, pour rejoindre Helena et Lynn, j'entends leurs voix, mais aussi celle de Remus, juste derrière la porte.

'C'est débile, Remus, tu te fais du mal pour rien.' Lui dit Lynn.

'Lynn, s'il te plait.'

'Pffff… ok, mais je te préviens, elle commence à se souvenir, donc si elle me pose une question, je ne mentirais pas.' Le préviens Lynn.

Remus ne réponds pas, et j'en profite pour sortir. Je remarque tout de suite que Remus ne se tiens plus à coté de mes amies, mais qu'il s'éloigne d'un pas rapide.

Lynn lui lance un dernier regard, puis se tourne vers moi.

'Alors ?'

'Rien, elle m'a juste donné une potion contre la migraine.'

Elle hoche la tête, puis m'intime d'avancer pour qu'on puisse aller en cours. Je passe devant un petit groupe de première année qui comparait des cartes sorcières. Quand l'un d'eux s'exclame d'un :

'Hé, c'est les mêmes !'

Je vois, devant mes yeux, une vision, comme si elle était réelle. Et cette fois-ci, sans la migraine en plus.

_« 'C'est les mêmes…'_

_Caro se rapproche de moi, et colle sa joue à la mienne. Je sursaute en voyant les quelques ressemblances flagrantes. Je remarque aussi que je suis beaucoup plus ronde qu'elle…_

'_Vous êtes… ma sœur ?', lui demandai-je, alors que le professeur fait disparaitre le miroir._

'_Ne me vouvoie pas…', me supplie Caro, et les larmes lui montent à nouveau aux yeux. 'Oui, je suis ta sœur.'_

_Elle me prend dans ses bras, et commence à pleurer sur mon épaule. Mal à l'aise, je me mords la lèvre, et je pose mon bras autour d'elle, un peu hésitant. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule, et je rencontre le regard de la jolie métisse. Elle me fait un sourire et lève la main, comme pour me saluer._

'_Moi, c'est Helena. Une amie proche. Ca c'est Lynn.'_

_Elle me montre la fille aux cheveux caramel, qui a un regard triste._

'_On dort dans le même dortoir depuis cinq ans… Et on est amies depuis la première année.', m'explique Helena._

_Caro me lâche enfin, et avant que je ne puisse répondre à Helena, elle s'essuie les joues avec ses manches. Ensuite, elle me prend la main et la porte à son cœur._

'_Tu ne te souviens pas d'elles non plus ?', me demande-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix._

'_Non, je suis désolée.' »_

'Silou !' crie Lynn en enfonçant son doigt dans mon épaule.

'Lynn, juste au cas où tu te pose la question : Oui, ça fait mal.' Je lui dis en éloignant sa main.

'Tu es devenue bizarre, comme si tu nous voyais plus.' M'explique Helena.

'Oui, je… c'est le cas, j'avais à nouveau une vision, et… bref.' Je me retiens de justesse de leur demander de quoi elles parlaient avec Remus.

Remus.

En me réveillant dans son lit ce matin, le premier sentiment que j'ai eu après le choque, c'est l'envie de me coller à lui. J'aurais du en profiter pour me remettre dans le lit avec lui…

Je me demande d'ailleurs toujours ce qui j'y foutais…

'Tu as vu quoi ?' me demande Lynn.

Je lui explique rapidement, puis elles hochent la tête.

'Apparemment, tu retrouve petit à petit la mémoire, sauf qu'il te faut toujours des mots clés…'

'Peut-être bien…'

'Vous parliez de quoi avec Remus ?' Je les coupe dans leur hypothèse, ne pouvant me retenir une minute de plus.

Lynn soupire, et Helena hausse les épaules.

'On a promit de ne rien te dire. Désolée.'

Je fais une grimace, et hausse les épaules. 'Tant pis, allons en cours.'

XxX

Remus m'a évité le reste de la journée, et j'avais comme une impression de déjà vu. Au court de la journée, j'avais eu d'autre rapide vision, mais rien de très important, et aucune d'entre elles n'expliquait le comportement de Remus à mon égard.

J'ai retrouvé les trois Maraudeurs restant dans la Grande Salle à la pause de midi. Avec leur aide, j'ai mis sur pieds un plan tellement géniale, que vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Et quand je leur ai demandé ce que je faisais dans leur dortoir ce matin, Sirius m'a répondu :

'Tu t'étais endormie dans la salle commune, et comme on ne peut pas monter les escaliers des filles, on t'a laissé dormir dans le lit de Lunard.'

Mouais, ca n'explique pas ce que lui, il y foutait. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !

Arrive l'heure du diner, et Remus n'apparait toujours pas. Sirius, James et Peter sont venus s'installer à coté de moi, et j'ai tenté de leur soutirer l'information.

'Je l'ai insulté ?'

'Non.'

'Je lui dois quelque chose ?'

'Non.'

'On s'est battus !'

'Non !'

Je grogne, cherchant d'autre hypothèse, quand j'entends derrière moi, un Serdaigle dire à sa copine :

'Désolé si je t'ai fais attendre.'

Aussi tôt, le décor autour de moi disparait, et je distingue Jake, se tenir en face de moi.

_« 'Bonsoir, désolé si je t'ai fait attendre.', s'excuse-t-il._

'_Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.'_

_Jake s'appuie contre le mur en face de moi, et me regarde fixement, comme s'il voulait me faire parvenir quelque chose par télépathie._

'_Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi ?', le questionnai-je, mal à l'aise._

'_Heu, oui, je… tu sais Silou, avant ton amnésie, on était…proches.', m'annonce-t-il en s'approchant de moi._

'_Vraiment ? Personne ne m'a parlé de toi, pourtant.'_

'_Je sais, et c'est tout à fait normal. Personne ne le savait.'_

_Je hausse les sourcils, étonnée._

'_Pourquoi ça ?'_

'_Et bien, Josh est très protecteur, et tu ne voulais pas l'avoir sur ton dos tout le temps…', m'éclaire-t-il._

_J'acquiesce, signe que je comprends._

_Jake est maintenant très près de moi, et je peux sentir son souffle contre mon front._

'_Silou, quand je dis proches, c'est vraiment très proches.', chuchote Jake. _

_Je rougis, et tente de garder mes yeux dans les siens._

'_Tu veux dire… que tu es mon petit ami ?'_

_Il sourit, et sans me répondre, comble les quelques centimètres entre nous. Mais avant même que ses lèvres ne touchent les miennes, un cri de rage se fait entendre, et nous nous retournons d'un même geste._

'_ARROWS ! TOUCHE PAS A MA SŒUR !', hurle Josh en courant vers Jake. »_

Il n'a pas osé profiter de mon amnésie quand même ?

Si ?

'Silou, tu vas bien ?' me demande Peter, qui se met à me secouer légèrement.

'Les gars.' Je leur dit d'une voix morose. 'Il va falloir ajouter une victime de plus à notre plan.'

XxX

'Dites le moi !' Je supplie pour une énième fois.

Lynn secoue la tête.

'Une promesse est une promesse, Silou.' Dit sagement Helena.

'Aussi débile soit-elle.' Ajoute Lynn.

Je lâche un petit cri frustré, et me lève.

'Tu vas où ?' me demande Lynn, relevant son nez de son parchemin.

On était à la bibliothèque, et deux tables plus loin étaient assit les Maraudeurs. J'avais essayé de capter l'attention de Remus, mais au lieu de me regarder, il a changé de place avec Peter pour me tourner le dos.

Avouez que c'est bizarre.

'Faire un tour.' Je lui lance avant de sortir, laissant toute mes affaires sur la table.

Je marche vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondor d'un pas lent, et lasse.

Pourquoi il ne me parle plus ? J'ai exposé toute les théories possibles, mais ce ne sont jamais les bonnes.

Je soupire. Ca me faisait mal de le voir ce comporter comme ca. Voila ce que je détestais le plus quand je suis amoureuse. Mon humeur, mon attitude, et ma joie de vivre dépendait entièrement de celui que j'aimais, et en ce moment, j'avais envie d'aller voler sur un balai avec 2 cognards.

J'ai le vertige, et aucun reflex, c'est pour dire les envie de meurtre…

'Une demoiselle avec une peine de cœur ?'

Je me tourne vers le tableau qui venait de me parler. C'était un homme, tenant une flute entre ses mains, et derrière lui un tas de colombes blanches qui se balançait sur des branche.

Le Charmeur de Colombes.

'Bonsoir, Charmeur.' Je le salue, essayant de faire apparaitre un sourire sur mon visage.

'La demoiselle aurait-elle un chagrin ?' me demande-t-il en me faisant un sourire.

'Un peu.' Je lui avoue.

'Laissez-moi vous jouer un petit air, qui j'espère vous remontera la moral.'

Je lui souris franchement, et m'installe par terre, contre le mur en face de lui. Le tableau au dessus de moi, soupire.

'Ce n'est pas vrai, il remet ça…'

Je ris, et attend que le Charmeur commence. Celui-ci commence par une révérence, et aussi tôt qu'il joue la première note, les colombes derrière lui prennent leur envole. J'entends des battements d'ailes dans chaque tableau du couloir, et je me relève pour voir le spectacle.

'Wow…' je m'exclame, avant de perdre toute notion de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, et de me perdre dans une vision.

_« 'Wow.', soufflai-je en voyant l'anneau doré dans les yeux de Remus._

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?', me demande-t-il, gêné._

'_Tu as de très beaux yeux.', répondis-je en m'approchant plus de lui pour les voir de près. 'C'est dingue quand même.', marmonnai-je. ' Ils étaient pas aussi gros les anneaux, la première fois que je t'ai vu.'_

_Il se raidit, et je sens sa respiration se couper légèrement. Puis il recule un peu, et je vois son devenir visage rouge._

'_Oui, j'ai des yeux assez… spéciaux.'_

_Il passe une main dans sa nuque et fixe le sol._

'_Ils sont très beaux.', le corrigeai-je avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. 'Allez, viens, on va manger !' »_

Hé bein, au moins on peut dire que la Silou amnésique avait pas froid aux yeux. Et même amnésique, je pense qu'à manger.

J'écoute le Charmeur terminer sa chanson, et regarde toutes les colombes reprendront leur place.

'Alors, comment a tu trouver ?' Me demande le tableau.

'C'est très beau, vous jouez très bien.' Je le complimente. Il me fait une révérence, et un très grand sourire.

'Tu n'es pas la fille qui joue du piano ?' Me demande un autre tableau, un peu sur ma gauche.

'Heu, si, c'est moi.'

'J'ai un tableau dans la classe où tu joues.'

'Ah, oui. Je ne vous y vois pas souvent.' Je lui avoue.

'Je n'y allais que pour t'écouter.' M'avoue le tableau. 'Tu jouais très bien d'ailleurs.'

Je cherche à lui répondre, quand un vision prend le dessus, et me fait perdre pieds.

_« 'Tu jouais très bien d'ailleurs.', me complimente Remus, et je lui rends un piètre sourire._

'_Dommage que j'aie oublié, dans ce cas.'_

_Je regarde une dernière fois le piano, puis rejoint Remus qui est assis à la table. Lui aussi fixe le piano avec un regard nostalgique, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi._

'_Alors, commençons.'_

_Pendant une petite heure, je reste concentrée sur ce qu'il me dit, et tente tant bien que mal d'exécuter mes sorts. Mais après, je me surprends à chercher son regard. Je le fixe intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève le regard vers moi._

_Magnifique. C'est comme si ses yeux sortaient tout droit d'un rêve. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il a arrêté de me parler pour me rendre mon regard._

_Je lui fais un sourire doux, et de suite, ses yeux changent. Ses pupilles se dilatent et prennent une étrange forme. Avant même que j'aie eu le temps d'examiner ses yeux, il me tire brusquement vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Je mets une poignée de secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et il en profite pour me mettre sur ses genoux, et me presser contre lui, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes._

_Quand mon cerveau comprend enfin qu'il doit réagir, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et répond à son baiser. Il pousse une sorte de grognement presque animal._

_Je sens que mes lèvres prennent feu et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour le presser encore plus contre moi. Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure, et mon gémissement lui en arrache un autre._

_Je ne doute pas une seconde de mes gestes, ni du désir que je ressens pour lui en ce moment. La douceur que je lui connaissais a totalement disparu, et découvrir cette facette de Remus me fait comprendre que je ressens beaucoup pour lui._

_Et j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment n'est pas nouveau._

_Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre, lui demandant l'accès. Il m'accueille avec passion, et mon corps entier s'enflamme. Si moi j'y vais doucement, lui y met toute sa fougue, et c'est comme s'il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment. Quand sa langue entre en contact avec mon piercing, il gémit, et j'aurais presque cru que c'était un gémissement de douleur._

_Ses mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux et il m'arrache mon élastique afin de libérer mes cheveux. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, et l'autre main se balade sur mon dos, me parcourant de mille façons différentes, ce qui me procure frisson sur frisson._

_Sa bouche abandonne la mienne, il la repose sur ma joue, puis sur la ligne de ma mâchoire, avant de descendre et de créer une ligne de baisers brûlants allant jusqu'à mon cou. Je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux pour le remercier de cette douce torture, et je le sens suçoter un bout de peau. Quand il se relève, il happe mes lèvres à nouveau, et la danse sensuelle de nos deux langues recommence._

_Puis, d'un coup, il se recule et me regarde, les joues rouges. J'observe ses yeux et vois que petit à petit, ses yeux reprennent une forme normale, si l'on oublie les anneaux dorés._

'_Je… tu…'_

_Il ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration et, sans ouvrir les yeux, me parle._

'_Silou, tu pourrais te lever, s'il te plaît ?' »_

Je porte ma main à mon cou, et caresse le suçon. Un grand sourire apparait sur mon visage, et je me mets à pousser des petits cris de joies, tout en faisant des petits bons heureux.

'Tu vois, ma musique fait des merveilles !' Se vante le Charmeur, alors qu'un autre tableau lui grogne de la fermer.

Je m'arrête d'un coup dans mes petits sauts, me rendant compte de ce qu'il sait vraiment passé.

'J'ai… embrassée… Remus…'

Rien que de le dire ca ne me donne des frissons…

Faut que je parle à Lynn et Helena.

Je remercie rapidement le Charmeur, et me mets à courir en sens inverse, retournant à la bibliothèque. J'ouvre la porte dans un grand bruit, et aussi tôt, Pince arrive sur moi, avec un air menaçant.

'Je vous donne 30 secondes pour sortir d'ici !' m'ordonne-t-elle. Je l'ignore, cours vers Lynn, lui prends le bras, et la tire derrière moi.

'Helena !' Je crie, pour que la métisse se lève aussi. Je l'entends dire à une première année.

'N'ai pas peur, elle n'est pas toujours comme ca… Tu surveille nos affaires ? On revient. Merci.'

'DEHORS ! SORTEZ DEHORS !' hurle Pince.

'La ferme !' Je rétorque, tout en sortant rapidement. Une fois dans un couloir éloigné de la bibliothèque, je me tourne vers mes amies.

'J'ai embrassée Remus.'

Lynn se met à sourire, et croise les bras. 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?'

'Lynn !' s'indigne Helena.

'Quoi ? Il a dit de ne rien lui dire, mais je l'avais prévenue que si elle se souvenait et posait des questions, j'y répondrais.'

'Mouais…'

'On est sorti ensemble ?' Je demande rapidement avant qu'elles n'entrent dans un débat.

'Oui.' Réponds Lynn, avant de froncé les sourcils. 'Bon, rien à été dit à haute voix, mais je pense que oui.'

'Pourquoi il m'a rejeté alors, la première fois qu'on s'est embrasser ?' Je demande, confuse.

'Enfaite, il pensait avoir profité de toi, vu que tu étais amnésique.' M'éclaire Helena.

'Profiter de moi ?' Je répète. 'Mais, je n'étais ni saoule, ii sous stimulant, j'étais juste…'

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, que Lynn et Helena font place à Remus.

_« 'Et il y a aussi que j'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de toi.', m'avoue-t-il._

'_Profité de moi ?'_

'_Tu es amnésique, et tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même, et…'_

_Il soupire et je hausse un sourcil._

'_Remus, je vais sûrement rester amnésique pour le reste de ma vie. Je n'étais pas saoule, ni sous stimulant hier. J'étais moi. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire pour ca. Mais si tu regrettes…'_

'_Je ne regrette pas !', s'écrie-t-il un peu trop rapidement._

_Je souris en le voyant baisser la tête, rouge. D'un coup, il se fige, puis garde son regard fixé sur ma main droite. Je suis son regard et tombe sur le diamant rouge de la bague._

_Remus lève lentement la tête vers moi, et m'interroge du regard, comme pour me demander confirmation. Je lui souris._

'_Je ne regrette pas non plus, Remus.'_

_Un silence s'installe, et je me perds dans ses yeux. Je ne me rends pas compte tout de suite qu'il s'est rapproché de moi, et que seulement quelques millimètres nous séparent. J'inspire profondément son odeur et ferme les yeux._

_C'est là qu'il pose lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je le prends par les épaules pour le rapprocher de moi, et lui m'enlace la taille._

_Ce baiser est différent du premier. Celui-ci est doux, plein de tendresse, et surtout, plein de sentiments._

_Je ne sais pas si Remus partage les miens, mais en tout cas, je ne le laisse pas totalement indifférent._

_On se sépare, et il pose son front contre le mien, alors qu'on reprend notre souffle._

_Au bout d'une petite minute, je lui souris._

'_Et si on allait manger ?'_

'_Je suis d'accord… j'ai une faim de loup.'_

_Je ris et il me lâche doucement, sa main suivant mon bras tout le long, avant de prendre ma main et de la porter à ses lèvres. Il pose un tendre baiser dessus, puis la relâche. »_

Un énorme sourire apparait sur mon visage, et je raconte rapidement à mes amies ce que j'ai vu.

'Vous êtes sortie ensemble ce soir la… Enfaite, c'était hier.' Annonce Lynn. Puis elle soupire.

'Ce qu'il peut pas t'arriver en une journée, Silou, c'est affligeant.' Ajoute-t-elle.

'Je fais pas exprès.' Je dis, en faisant trembler ma lèvre inferieur. ' Je suis sur que quelque part, il y à une femme frustré qui écris mon histoire dans le but sadique de faire languir des pauvres lecteurs, qui se foutront de moi à chaque fois…'

'Et comme titre « Meilleure amie de la poisse, c'est moi. »' Termine Lynn, compatissante

'Bon, je fais quoi avec Remus ?'

'Parle-lui.'

'Mais quand ? Le couvre feu passe dans 2 heures, et il est à la bibliothèque…' et ce soir c'est la pleine lune… j'ajoute dans ma tête. Je pourrais peut-être passer à l'infirmerie demain ?

'Tu t'en fou.' Me dit Lynn. 'Tu l'attends devant, et tu le prends appart. On fera en sorte qu'ils partent plutôt, ca te va ?'

'Ok, merci.'

Je les accompagne donc de nouveau à la bibliothèque, et cherche ensuite une cachette pour y attendre Remus.

Le placard de Rusard ! Parfait !

Je m'y cache, et laisse la porte un peu ouverte pour que je puisse suivre les va et viens de la bibliothèque.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, et vois la porte s'ouvrir pour en voir sortir des Maraudeurs penaud, et un Sirius énervé.

'C'est pas nous la bombe-à-bouse !'

'SORTEZ !' hurle Pince en refermant la porte.

'Mais c'est pas nous, merde.' Termine Peter, et tentant de ne pas faire tomber les parchemins qu'il avait entre les bras.

Sacré Lynn… je me demande quand même d'où elle sort les bombe-à-bouse.

J'attends que les garçons passent près de moi, et vois Remus sortir un parchemin de sa poche.

'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.'

Heu…

Il se met à regarder sur le parchemin pile au moment ou il passe devant moi. Je sors un peu de ma cachette, lui attrape le coude, et le tire d'un geste brusque dans le placard. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, je sors ma baguette, ferme la porte, et lance un sort de silence. Puis je me tourne vers lui. Il avait l'air sonné, et ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je remarque alors que sur le parchemin qu'il avait en main, des points bougeaient. Je le lui prends, et regarde. C'était un plan… un plan de Poudlard, et il y avait des points partout, indiquant l'emplacement de chaque élève.

'C'est avec ca que tu arrive à m'évité ?' Je demande, en le regardant. Il se contente de s'assoir sur un coffre qui trainait la, et ne me réponds pas.

'Très bien, je te le confisque alors.' Je dis en pliant le parchemin et le mettant dans ma poche.

'Silou, c'est…'

'Confisqué, j'ai dis.'

Il soupir et allume aussi sa baguette, pour qu'il puisse me voir.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y à, Silou ?' me demande-t-il, lasse.

'Je me souviens.' Je lui réponds simplement, essayant de ne pas avoir la voix tremblante. Ca me faisait mal de le voir si distant avec moi…

'De quoi ?'

'De nous.'

Il me fixe d'abord, comme pour chercher à lire à travers moi. Puis il soupir à nouveau, et baisse la tête, en même temps que sa baguette.

'Remus, je…'

'Faisons comme si de rien était, d'accord ?'

'Q…Quoi ?' Dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu, pitié.

'Silou, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, parce que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Quand tu étais amnésique, tu étais un autre personne, toujours aussi étonnante, mais une autre quand même.' Me dit-il en se levant. 'Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, et je ne te demanderais pas de compte.'

J'étais trop ébahie pour prononcé la moindre phrase, et le regarde donc ouvrir la porte d'un geste de la baguette.

'Je voudrais juste que tu ne m'en veuille pas pour quand même avoir commencé quelque chose avec toi… ou ton autre toi…' termine-t-il, en sortant.

J'ai rien compris…

Il pense que… je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, c'est ça ? Ce qui est drôle, c'est qu'il en est convaincu.

Ok, ce n'est pas drôle…

Je me relève, retiens une larme, et décide de rejoindre mon dortoir, pour attendre Lynn et Helena.

XxX

'Et tu n'as rien dis ? Pas un mot ?'

'Non.'

'Retiens-moi Helena, je sens que je vais la tuer.' Dis Lynn en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez. Helena pose sa main sur le bras de Lynn, juste au cas où, et moi je recule de quelques centimètres.

'Donc il t'a dis qu'il pensait que tu n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, et toi, tout ce que tu trouve à faire, c'est ne rien faire ?' Résume Lynn, toujours les yeux fermé.

'Heu… oui.'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !' hurle-t-elle avant de faire un pas vers moi, et me prendre par le col.

'Écoute-moi bien, Silou. Tu vas aller le trouver, et lui parler !'

'Mais il…'

'TOUT DE SUITE !'

'Ok, ok !'

Je sors de mon dortoir en courant. Elle est complètement dingue !

Mais elle a raison. Je dois aller parler à Remus.

Je sais, il est 23 heures, et le couvre feu est passée depuis un baille, et c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui, il doit donc déjà être en route pour la Cabane Hurlante. Je ne peux pas y aller.

J'irais demain.

Ou après demain.

Ou dans une semaine…

Ou… JAMAIS !

Je m'apprête à remonter dans mon dortoir, mais m'arrête quand j'entends la voix de Lynn.

'Si tu remonte, je ferais en sorte que tu la perde vraiment ta PUTAIN DE MÉMOIRE !'

Bon, monter n'est pas une bonne idée pour le moment.

Quoi Gryffondor ? Nous courageux ? Qui vous a dit ça ?

Ok, c'est vrai, je ne fais pas honneur à ma maison, mais je me vois mal courir jusqu'à dehors pour parler à Remus alors qu'il va se transformer en loup dans moins d'une heure !

XxX

Je suis en train de courir dans les couloirs, essayant de ne pas ralentir. Arrivée dans le Hall, je ressors la carte de Remus, et regarde dessus. Pomfresh revient.

Merde, il me faut une cachette ! Ah, une armure !

Je me faufile derrière une armure dans le couloir, et attend d'entendre les bruit de pas de Pomfresh.

'Grouille…' je marmonne en fermant les yeux, tremblant de froid. On est en mars, et j'oublie ma cape ! C'est vraiment ma veine. Ah, Pomfresh !

J'attends que les pas s'éloignent un peu, avant de sortir de derrière l'armure, et me mettre à courir en direction du parc. Une forme se dirigeait vers le Saule Cogneur, mais comme je n'ai pas mes lunettes, je ne peux pas être certaine que c'est Remus. Je me mets à courir plus vite, et crie son nom.

'Remus !'

Le jeune homme se retourne, me confirmant bien que c'est Remus.

'Remus, attend !'

'Silou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il ne me reste que 10 minutes !' Il semble un peu énerver, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Quoi que, si. Il n'a pas voulu me parler de la journée !

'Je ne veux pas faire comme si de rien était !' Je lui crie, alors que je le rejoins enfin.

'Quoi ?' Il prend un air étonné, et se rapproche de moi.

'Je ne veux pas faire comme si de rien était, Remus.' Je répète. Je pose mes mains sur mes genoux pour reprendre mon souffle. Puis je me relève, et le regarde.

'Remus, ce que je ressentais pour toi pendant mon amnésie, je l'ai ressenti avant l'amnésie, et je le ressent encore maintenant.' Je lui avoue, rouge. Pour le lui prouver je lève la main, et lui montre la bague.

Il la fixe sans rien dire, puis me regarde moi. Un regard tellement intense que mes joues n'en deviennent que plus rouge. Il s'approche alors de moi, et me prends dans ses bras.

'Rentre au château, Silou. On se verra demain.'

Il me relâche, me regarde une dernière fois, puis me pousse vers le château. Ensuite, il se retourne, et marche vers le Saule Cogneur. 

J'attends qu'il disparaisse dans le trou, puis retourne vers mon dortoir, le cœur lourd.

**Quoi ? Vous allez encore me dire que je suis sadique ? C'est une bonne fin, non ? Non ? Bon, le prochain chapitre arrivera… jeudi ! Ca vous va ? Moi ça me va =D J'ai mis une jolie image de Silou et Remus sur mon blog *_* Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! **

**RAR :**

**Fourchette d'amour, comme tu vois, je mérite toujours ma Fourchette d'Or ! Non ? Silou est de nouveau Silou, et en plus, elle se souvient =D hahaha, j'essayerai de faire croire à Josh que tu es amnésique peut-être que ça marchera pour toi ! Mais je ne te promets rien, Josh… c'est Josh quoi… Mais non, Fourchette, je n'écrirais pas la fic tout de suite ! Je ne compte pas abandonner Silou… et mes études par la même occasion -_- Mais est-ce que l'idée d'une suite à « Banal ? Et fière ! » est une bonne idée d'après toi ? Bisous ma Fourchette !**

**Els, il est plus facile d'être courageux quand on ne se rappelle pas être fière ou faible, n'est-ce pas ? /mouhaha, t'as vu un peu le dicton made in Chippie ?/ C'est pour ca que Silou a plus de facilité à faire ce qu'elle n'aurait pas osé faire d'habitude -) Merci pour ta review !**

**Tsukkina adorée ! Comment tu vas ? Tu m'en veux pas d'avoir fait attendre j'espère ! Je suis honorée que malgré que tu n'as pas le temps, tu me laisse quand même une review ^-^ ca me fait trop plaisirs ! Si ca peux te dé-traumatisé, Dumbledore est gay, il ne draguera jamais Caro… Il peut draguer Josh par contre… Niark … Ah, oui ! Je t'avais promis une vengeance dans ce chapitre, mais enfaite, c'est pour le prochain ! Je t'explique, le chapitre 21 et 22 étaient à la base un seul et même chapitre… Mais c'était trop long. Tu n'auras à attendre que 3 jours pour voir ce que j'ai mijoté pour les PDS et Jake. Aufaite, n'oublions pas que la Silou amnésique a perdu toute expérience de la vie, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprend pas dans quel sens Jake voulait profiter d'elle… Aaaaah, je suis contente que le moment entre Silou et Remus te plaise, parce que franchement, je n'étais pas sur de moi en l'écrivant… Je suis romantique dans la vrai vie, je suis plus du genre à faire un rapide baiser et dire : « Et maintenant, on sort ensemble, ou comment ça se passe ? » Hahaha, n'empêche, j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review ! J'espère que tu ne me déteste plus, ca me ferais de la peine ! Ouais ! Un fan déjà pour ma futur fic ! Mais je te préviens, ca se fera dans longtemps… Je commencerais à publier en février 2011, pas avant… je dois finir mes autres fic -_- Et encore merci pour le Siloupin, je m'en suis bien servie -) comme tu dis, VIVE LES BELGES ! Vive toi ma belle, et tes review que j'attends toujours avec impatience !**

**Marion, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ca te plaise !**

**Lucile, merci ! Déjà parce que mon idée de nouvelle fic te plais (et ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien l'écrire, mais ca sera pour février 2011 par contre), et aussi pour tes compliment qui m'on tellement fait plaisirs ! Gros bisous !**

**Nessa, Comme tu as vu, si c'était facile de retrouver la mémoire, mdr. Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Bisous !**

**VOILA ! A Jeudi donc pour la suite ! **

**Une review peut-être avant de partir ? **


	22. Chapitre 22: vengeance

**Excusez le retard, je l'avais promis pour hier, mais j'ai pas eu le temps, je n'étais même pas chez moi. Je remercie encore PARVATI88 pour la correction. T'es géniale, miss.**

**Bon, sinon, je voulais vous dire que c'était une BLAGUE ! Ce chapitre n'est certainement pas le dernier -) **

**/ !\J'ai besoin de vous, enfaite.**** Vous allez voter mes petit chou, et je vous suivrais, comme ca, je me prends plus la tête !**

**Alors, pour cette fic, je comptais suivre la lignée de Rowling, et donc séparé Silou et Remus pour le bien de Tonks au bout d'un moment. Et dans la suite, je comptais faire une fin alternative à cette fic, plus la suite. Mais je ne sais pas si ça conviendrais. Donc, je vous demande de tapez :**

**1= pour que je continue sans tenir compte de Rowling**

**2= finissent sur la version de Rowling et commencent une suite après.**

**Si vous choisissez la 1, attendez-vous à ce que cette fic devienne plus longue… C'est-à-dire 50 chapitres ou quoi…**

**Je suis à vos ordres !**

**Chapitre 22 : Vengeance.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille encore plus perdue que la veille.

Est-ce que je dois aller le voir à l'infirmerie, ou attendre que lui vienne me trouver ?

C'est nul d'être amoureuse…

'T'es réveillée, tête de nœuds ?', me demande Lynn en me lançant son coussin.

Je me tourne vers elle dans mon lit, et lui fais une tête de chien battu.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Silou ?', s'inquiète-t-elle, reposant son prochain projectile, c'est-à-dire une pantoufle.

'Je sais plus quoi faire.', lui avouai-je.

'Il n'y a rien à faire maintenant, sauf attendre qu'il se bouge. Toutes les cartes sont entre ses mains.'

Elle vient s'asseoir sur mon lit, et pose sa tête contre la mienne.

'Tout va bien se terminer, Silou, je te le promets.'

Je la prends dans mes bras, et soupire.

'J'espère.'

Puis je souris et je la lâche, excitée comme une puce.

'Quoi ?', questionne Lynn, ne comprenant pas mon changement d'humeur.

'L'heure de la vengeance a sonné !'

XxX

J'arrive de bonne heure dans la Grande Salle, et remarque de suite que les Maraudeurs n'y sont pas. Ils sont sûrement allés voir Remus.

Bon, si je pense encore à lui, je vais déprimer, alors on va juste se concentrer sur le plan. Alors, déjà, m'installer face à la table des Serpentard et des Serdaigle. Lynn et Helena me suivent sans poser de question, attendant la suite. Mais sans les Maraudeurs, je ne peux rien faire.

Ils arrivent enfin, mais sans Remus qui doit être encore trop faible. A voir leur têtes, ils ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup dormi non plus.

'Bonjour les filles.', nous salue Sirius en s'installant.

James part poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lily puis revient vers nous, Peter sur les talons.

'Prête ?', m'interroge-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

'Prête. Mais il manque deux victimes.', remarquai-je.

Carrie Taylor et Jake ne sont pas là.

'Pour Jake, Remus nous a demandé de lui faire une petite surprise de plus. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.', m'apprend Peter sur un ton mystérieux.

'Au fait, on a décidé de profiter de cette occasion pour amuser tous les Serpentard.', annonce Sirius.

'Heu, y a mon frère à…', commençai-je, mais Sirius me coupe.

'Je sais ! On l'a prévenu de ne pas toucher aux toasts.'

'Merci.'

Soudain, l'image de Severus Rogue passe rapidement dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il en soit victime aussi…

Je le cherche du regard et le vois, assis en bout de table avec le petit frère de Sirius, ainsi que trois autres Serpentard. Je le fixe intensément et attend qu'il me rende mon regard. En même temps je prends un toast, et le garde en main jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la tête (Severus, pas le toast).

Il daigne enfin m'accorder un regard, et avec mes yeux, je lui dis de me garder à l'œil. Je regarde rapidement vers les Maraudeurs, qui parlent entre eux, et vers Lynn et Helena qui lisent leur courrier. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Severus, qui me regarde toujours, et lui montre le toast, puis fait non de l'index, pour finir par porter le toast vers ma bouche. Je secoue une dernière fois la tête pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il ne doit pas y toucher. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir s'il a comprit, car Sirius se tourne vers moi.

'Tu te souviens du sort ?', chuchote-t-il.

'Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.', répondis-je avec un sourire trop innocent.

Je lance un regard discret vers Severus, et sourit en le voyant incliner rapidement la tête, signe qu'il a compris. Par contre, je ne le vois pas le dire à ses amis…

'Il est là.', annonce Lynn en hochant la tête vers Jake qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Un garçon de sa classe passe près de lui, s'arrête, renifle, puis pose rapidement sa main sur son nez.

'Putain, Jake, tu pues la merde !', lui dit-il sans aucun tact.

'Je sais, idiot, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ?', s'énerve Jake.

'Ca doit être son odeur naturelle, Sam.', dit William, qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle lui aussi.

Je me tourne vers Sirius, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'Vous avez fait quoi ?', lui demandai-je.

Je vois tout le monde éviter Jake, et quand il s'assied à sa place, un bon nombre d'élève se lève pour se mettre de l'autre côté de la table.

'Va t'acheter une douche, mec.', lui conseille un gamin de troisième année en s'éloignant de lui.

'Sirius ?', insistai-je, et celui-ci se tourne enfin vers moi.

'Remus a demandé à Josh de remplacer son gel douche par un autre, créé par nos soins.'

Je souris en repensant à Remus. Non, ne pas y penser, pas le temps.

'C'est bon, Taylor est la.', signale Peter.

En effet, la petite blonde s'installe et je la repère lancer un regard vers moi avant de s'assoir. Puis les paroles de Dumbledore passent dans ma tête.

_« Sans elle, vous ne seriez peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. Vous perdiez beaucoup de sang. Je pense que vous devriez passer la remercier.' »_

Et crotte…

'Je crois qu'on va pas le faire à Taylor.', décidai-je.

Sirius me regarde avec des grands yeux.

'Pourquoi ?'

'Elle…m'a sauvé la vie. On lui fera la première partie du plan, mais pas la deuxième.'

'C'est nul.', remarque Peter, mais je lui lance un regard noir et il tourne la tête.

'Bon, je pense que c'est bon, ils ont tous mangé les toasts.', déclare James. 'A nous.'

Nous sortons discrètement nos baguettes, et tandis que les garçons visent les Serpentard, moi je vise Jake.

'Un, deux, trois.', décompte Peter.

'_Revelare !'_

Aussitôt, Jake ainsi que tous les Serpentard (sauf Nicolas et Severus) se retrouve avec des vêtements de clowns.

Jake regarde autour de lui, se rendant bien compte qu'il est le seul Serdaigle à avoir subi la farce.

'Ok, passons au deuxième sort.', dit Sirius.

Je vise de nouveau Jake, et prononce le sort en même temps que les Maraudeurs.

'_Animalisa.'_

Jake saute sur la table comme une grenouille, et lâche un gros : 'COAAAK'

'Cool.', commente Lynn, impressionnée.

Je regarde les PDS retenir leur impulsion animale, mais Cindy Covery est la première à céder. Elle se met à battre des bras comme une poule, tout en picorant dans son assiette avec la bouche, et tout ça accompagné de 'COT COT CODAA !'

Eva Ratsam lâche des petits 'Miaou.' tout en se léchant la main, avant de se la passer sur le visage pour se faire une toilette.

Michelle Daniels se faufile entre les jambes de ses camarades Serpentard, se prenant pour un serpent.

Hariette Simons court après une pomme que lui a lancée une deuxième année Poufsouffle, la langue pendante, aboyant de joie.

Et enfin, Sophie Nalon s'est installée sur la table, et cherche des poux dans les cheveux de Carrie Taylor, qui n'avait pas encore saisi ce qu'il s'était passé.

Imaginez tout ce beau monde en costume de clown, avec les longues chaussures rouges et le nez qui va avec, et vous avez le spectacle que j'admire en ce moment même.

J'adore.

'On est géniaux.', se vante Sirius.

'Et c'est pas fini.', ajoute James en levant la baguette.

Carrie Taylor se lève brusquement et se met à parler d'une voix forte, comme si elle récitait un poème appris par cœur.

'Professeur Dumbledore, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons causé l'amnésie de Silou Demonds. Par contre, nous ne sommes pas coupable de la connerie de Jake Arrows.'

Elle se tourne alors vers Simone Gratz, la petite copine de Jake.

'Et je dois te dire qu'il t'a trompée des milliers de fois, et qu'il n'est avec toi que pour ton argent.'

Elle pose rapidement sa main sur sa bouche, choquée par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Cindy lève la tête vers elle, pâle, et lui crie :

'COT COT COT CODA !'

'Désolée!', s'excuse Carrie, les larmes aux yeux.

Simone, elle, se tourne vers Jake, lui donne une gifle qui lui arrache un 'COAAAAK !' puis s'en va en courant.

'C'était quoi, ça ?', questionnai-je en gardant Carrie Taylor à l'œil.

'On sait que tu as menti à Dumbledore.', m'avoue James. 'Alors on a fait en sorte qu'il le sache autrement.'

Je me tourne vers Dumbledore. Il a la main sur le bras de McGo, qui voulait se lever pour mettre fin à tout ça. Le vieux me regarde, comme pour demander confirmation, et je hoche la tête, m'excusant avec un sourire de lui avoir menti.

C'est alors qu'il se lève et demande le silence d'une main. Mis à part le bruit de Cindy Covery, tout le monde met sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer les rires et garder le silence.

'Miss Covery, Miss Ratsam, Miss Daniels, Miss Taylor, Miss Simons et Miss Nalon. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.'

Il contourne sa table et traverse la Grande Salle. Carrie le suit, me lançant un regard désolé avant, et ses copines la suivent.

Daniels ne quittait pas le sol, rampant comme un serpent. Le chemin va être long pour elle.

'Hé ! Servilus n'a rien !', s'indigne soudain Sirius.

Je me tourne vers Severus, qui regardait ses amis essayer d'enlever leur costume, amusé. Il sent mon regard sur lui, et me fait un petit sourire de remerciement.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, puis me tourne vers Sirius. Il me regarde avec de gros yeux, ahuri. Puis il me pointe du doigt.

'TRAITRE !'

J'éclate de rire sous l'accusation, et mes amies me rejoignent rapidement.

Autant vous dire que Sirius m'a boudé le reste de la journée.

XxX

Je suis en route pour ma retenue avec Pince (je lui avais dis de la fermer, vous vous souvenez ? Et bien, elle l'a mal pris), et j'en profite pour examiner la carte prise à Remus. Je peux voir Caro à la bibliothèque, et Josh assis avec William et Howard dans la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Je me mets alors à chercher le point appelé « Remus Lupin ».

Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Je me suis même réconciliée avec Sirius pour pouvoir savoir ou traînait Remus, mais il m'a répondu qu'il dormait, pour récupérer.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais en tout cas, il me manque. Je veux le voir, lui dire que je l'aime, et surtout l'embrasser à nouveau.

Mais je verrai ça demain. Pour l'instant, je dois le trouver sur la carte.

A peine ai-je reposé mon regard sur la carte que je me cogne contre quelqu'un.

'Aoutch !', m'écriai-je, posant ma main sur mon front. 'T'as un torse en béton ou… Remus !'

Je rougis en le voyant me sourire.

'Merci pour le compliment.', me dit-il, faisant référence au torse en béton.

Je rougis encore plus et me mords la lèvre, puis je baisse le regard et me rappelle de la carte.

'Heu, tiens, ta carte.', lui dis-je en la lui tendant.

Il la prend, la regarde et sort sa baguette pour la pointer dessus.

'Méfait accomplit.', murmure-t-il, et d'un coup, toute l'encre de la carte disparaît

?

'Merci.', me sourit-il.

'De rien. Bon, et bien…je vais y aller.', lui annonçai-je.

'Tu vas où ?', s'intéresse-t-il.

'J'ai une retenue avec Pince.'

Il ricane, mais ne recule pas pour me laisser passer.

Je lui souris, le contourne pour partir, quand il me retient.

'Tu comptais vraiment partir ?', me demande-t-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

'Bah, comme tu vois.', lui répondis-je.

Je sens le rouge me monter à nouveau aux joues quand je réalise que sa main descend vers la mienne. Heureusement qu'il fait froid et qu'elle n'est pas moite. Imaginez la honte…

Remus me tire vers la classe la plus proche, me fait entrer, et ferme la porte derrière lui. Il me contourne alors pour se mettre face à moi, alors que je me recule pour m'appuyer dos contre la porte.

Puis j'attends.

Pour ma part, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire. Je me suis déclarée, je lui ai tout avoué. C'est maintenant à lui de faire le pas. Ou de le défaire, et choisir de ne pas continuer.

Je me mords la lèvre, essayant de ne pas y penser.

'Alors.', commence-t-il, et je lève légèrement le regard vers lui, sans le fixer directement dans les yeux. 'Comment as-tu trouvé ta vengeance de ce matin ?'

Je souris.

'Quelle partie de la vengeance ? Quand tu échanges le gel douche de Jake, ou celle où Carrie avoue tout ?'

'Le tout.', me dit-il avec un sourire.

'J'ai adoré. Ca fait un bien fou. Merci pour le gel douche. C'était une bonne surprise.'

Remus hausse les épaules.

'Il le mérite.'

Il disparaît aussitôt qu'il dit cette phrase, et je vois Jake se faire frapper par Josh.

_« Je reste là un moment à les fixer quand je tique enfin, et cours vers Josh._

'_Non, Josh, s'il te plait, lâche-le.', le suppliai-je, mais un bras me tire en arrière._

_Je tombe dans les yeux bleus de William et il secoue la tête._

'_Laisse, il le mérite, ce con.'_

'_Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser faire !'_

'_Oh que si.', répond une voix derrière moi._

_Je vois Nicolas par-dessus l'épaule de William. Ce dernier me tire vers Nicolas, et Josh se relève enfin, laissant Jake par terre._

'_Si tu t'approches encore une fois de ma sœur, Jake, je te promets que je te tue.', le menace-t-il._

_Je lance un dernier regard vers Jake, qui tente de se relever, mais Josh me pousse à sortir du couloir. On descend quelques étages dans le silence quand Josh se tourne enfin vers moi._

'_Silou, ne t'approches plus d'Arrows, il est mauvais pour toi.'_

'_Pou…pourquoi tu dis ça ?', demandai-je, confuse._

_Josh pose ses mains sur mes épaules, et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis il me raconte. Tout ce que Jake m'a fait subir avant mon amnésie, et au fil de l'histoire, je me mets à détester le jeune homme._

'_Tu comprends, maintenant ?', m'interroge-t-il sur un ton plus doux._

'_Oui. Je comprends.'_

'_Je me demande quand même ce qu'il te voulait.', réfléchit Nicolas._

_Il défait le nœud de sa cravate vert et argent et la met dans sa poche._

'_Sûrement profiter d'elle.', suppose William, et mes trois frères frissonnent en même temps. »_

Je souris en me disant que demain, je devais penser à remercier mes trois frères.

'Silou, tu te sens bien ?', s'inquiète Remus, qui n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je rougis, et hoche la tête.

'Oui, oui ! C'est juste que j'avais une autre vision, et…'

'Vision ?', répète-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je lui explique rapidement et il m'écoute sans me couper. J'évite soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux quand je lui dis que c'est grâce à ces visions que je me suis souvenue de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous.

Là, c'est même pas une perche que je lui ai tendu, c'est un pont entier.

Mais au lieu de me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, il se met à ricaner.

'Quoi ?', le questionnai-je, sans comprendre.

Il secoue la tête, amusé. Il comble alors les quelques centimètres entre nous et pose ses doigts sous mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux dorés tellement beaux. Ils m'avaient manqué, eux aussi.

'J'ai réfléchi toute la journée à cette conversation.', murmure Remus, pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre, même si nous sommes seuls. 'Mais je n'avais pas pensé une seconde que tu serais aussi timide.'

Je rougis et préfère ne pas répondre. Il pose son front contre le mien, lâchant mon visage.

'A quoi as-tu pensé, en venant me retrouver en pleine nuit de pleine lune ?'

Je ferme les yeux en sentant son souffle me caresser le visage.

'Je… pensais juste que je devais te le dire. Que je ne pouvais pas te laisser croire que je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Que je t'aimais.', lui avouai-je doucement.

Tout en gardant son front contre le mien, il caresse ma joue avec sa main.

'Et surtout, je ne voulais pas dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune.', ajoutai-je.

Il se met à rire doucement et s'écarte de moi. Il prend alors mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et s'approche à nouveau.

'Est-ce que je dois faire une déclaration moi aussi ?', me chuchote-t-il, amusé.

'Eh bien, dans les films, c'est ce qu'il arrive la plupart du temps.', lui répondis-je sur le même ton. 'La fille se déclare, et le garçon fait pareil ensuite.'

'Et après ?'

'Ben après, ils se marient, ont des enfants, et s'ils ne divorcent pas, ils se trompent mutuellement plusieurs fois. Ou alors l'un des deux meurt.'

'Les films d'amour, ce n'est plus ce que c'était…', grimace-t-il.

'Ouais… je sais…', confirmai-je en roulant des yeux.

Il me sourit, puis se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

Enfin. Je crois que je viens de trouver ma drogue personnelle.

Il pose un simple baiser sur mes lèvres et on se sépare de nouveau.

'Et si on écrivait un nouveau scénario ? Sans divorce, ni adultère, ni mort subite ?'

'Ca m'a l'air intéressant.', lui chuchotai-je, avant de le tirer vers moi et de l'embrasser.

Il me colle contre la porte, ses bras autour de moi. J'entoure son cou des miens et le presse contre moi, pour que chaque parcelle de nos corps se touche.

Avec sa force, il me soulève et j'entoure mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il s'écarte de la porte, alors que je quitte sa bouche pour poser mes lèvres dans son cou. Tandis que ma main parcourt ses cheveux, je suce un bout de sa peau.

Oui, je le fais par pure vengeance. Mais aussi pour marquer mon territoire.

Je l'entends gémir alors qu'il me pose sur le bureau, mes jambes autour de lui. Il cherche à récupérer mes lèvres, quand je me recule.

'Une seconde.', lui dis-je en sortant ma baguette.

Je tire la langue et pose un sort sur mon piercing, pour qu'il ne sente pas l'argent lui brûler la langue.

'Voilà !', lui souris-je.

Il me le rend, avant de passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux et de m'enlever ma pince.

'Je te préfère comme ça.', m'avoue-t-il en passant sa main à travers mes cheveux, et je le tire à nouveau vers moi.

'Silou.', chuchote-t-il contre ma bouche, tout en me collant à lui.

'Quoi ?', lui demandai-je en lui mordillant la lèvre.

'Ta retenue.', me rappelle-t-il avant de m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je lui rends son baiser, avant de comprendre ce qu'il me dit et de le repousser.

'MERDE !', jurai-je en me levant et courant vers une madame Pince très en colère d'avoir attendu trente minutes de trop. Durant ma course, j'entends encore le rire amusé de Remus, et je souris.

XxX

'Oooooh, c'est trop romantique !', soupire Helena quand je lui raconte ma soirée d'hier, à elle et à Lynn.

On vient de se réveiller, et nous sommes toutes les trois dans la salle de bain. Pendant que je leur raconte, elles se brossent les dents, et Helena a lâché sa brosse à dent pour me dire ça, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Lynn, elle, grimaçait.

'Monde du guimauve, bonjour.', marmonne-t-elle.

Mais je peux voir au clin d'œil qu'elle me lance qu'elle est contente pour moi.

'Tu dois être comblée, maintenant !', ajoute-t-elle. 'Tu as retrouvé la mémoire, t'es vengé de ton ex, qui sent toujours la merde, et tu as gagné un petit ami hyper craquant que la moitié de l'école convoite.'

'Et dire qu'en septembre tu fantasmait sur Jake, et détestait Remus', souris Helena.

'Je ne le détestais pas.', rétorquai-je, amusée. ' Je ne l'aimais pas, nuance.'

'Et maintenant ?', m'interroge Lynn.

Je lui fais un sourire et me place près d'elle, devant le miroir. Je passe une main à travers mes cheveux, repensant au geste de Remus, et lève la main pour les attacher, quand je me fige dans mon geste.

'Je vais les lâcher aujourd'hui.', annonçai-je en laissant tomber ma main.

Je vois dans le miroir Lynn et Helena se lancer un regard étonné, puis leur regard devient attendri et Helena pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

'Notre Silou est amoureuse.', lâche Lynn en me souriant.

Et pour une fois, je suis bien contente de l'être.

XxX

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, j'attends impatiemment la venue de Remus, mais ce n'est pas lui qui me tapote l'épaule. Quand je me retourne, les cinq PDS, moins Cindy, me regardent, désolées.

'Demonds, on peut te parler ?', questionne Ratsam.

J'hésite une seconde, puis hoche la tête.

'D'accord.'

Je vois Lynn faire un geste qui dit « Je vous ai à l'œil », et suis les PDS hors de la Grande Salle.

'Je vous écoute.', leur dis-je, m'arrêtant dans un couloir.

Aucune d'elles n'ouvre la bouche, et elles se regardent quand Simons décide de prendre la parole.

'On voulait s'excuser, Demonds. On ne voulait pas aller aussi loin. On est désolées, vraiment.'

Elles ont l'air sincère en plus.

'Si ça peut te consoler, on a été renvoyées, Cindy, Eva et moi.', ajoute Simons, un peu amère.

'Renvoyée ? Quatre mois avant vos ASPIC ?', m'étonnai-je.

Elles acquiescent.

'Mais on ne voulait pas partir sans t'avoir présenté nos excuses.'

Je hoche la tête.

'C'est bon, c'est oublié.'

Elles soupirent de soulagement toutes les cinq en même temps.

'Au fait, c'était toi, les costumes, hier ?', m'interroge Sophie Nalon.

'Ouais.', confirmai-je avec un sourire sadique.

Elles se lancent un rapide regard.

'Bon, eh bien, tout est dit.', déclare Ratsam. 'Salut, Demonds.'

Je lève la main pour les saluer, quand je me souviens que je dois remercier Taylor de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

'Heu, Taylor.'

Carrie Taylor se tourne vers moi, et je suis surprise de voir un sourire sur son visage.

'Oui, Silou ?'

Utilisation de mon surnom, sourire agréable et mine timide… Louche.

'Heu… je … merci. De m'avoir emmenée à l'infirmerie.'

'Je t'en prie, Silou. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir fait.', avoue-t-elle.

Je hoche simplement la tête et les laisse partir. Je me secoue pour reprendre mes esprits, et retourne dans la Grande Salle.

Je souris en voyant les Maraudeurs installés à côté de Lynn et de Helena, laissant une place libre entre Remus et Lynn.

'Bonjour Silou !' me salue Sirius avec un grand sourire.

'Bonjour les garçons.', répondis-je, essayant de ne pas faire trop attention à Remus.

Je me souviens encore quand il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop les effusions en public. Alors au risque de faire une bêtise, je ne ferai rien.

'Alors ?', me demande Helena.

'C'est la semaine la plus bizarre de ma vie.', déclarai-je en me servant du café. 'J'aurais bien besoin d'alcool.'

'Tes désirs sont des ordres, sœurette !', lance une voix derrière moi.

J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner vers Caro qu'elle fait elle-même le tour de la table pour s'installer en face de moi. Elle prend son sac, regarde autour d'elle et en sort deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Elle m'en tend une, et je la prends avant de hausser les sourcils.

'Pourquoi tu traînes avec des bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre sur toi ?', l'interrogeai-je, me méfiant de son euphorie.

'Pour fêter un tas de trucs ! Désolée les gars, j'ai rien pour vous.', s'excuse-t-elle.

'Pas de souci.', sourit Sirius, amusé.

'On fête quoi ?', me renseignai-je en ouvrant ma bouteille.

Caro fait de même et lève la sienne.

'On fête le retour à la normale de ta vie. On fête aussi le renvoi de trois des PDS ! Et puis on fête ta nouvelle relation avec Remus !'

Je me sens rougir.

'Comment tu…'

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

'Parce qu'il a un suçon énorme, et qu'il ne le cache même pas, le coquin. Bienvenue dans la famille, Mumus !'

Remus, à côté de moi, murmure un 'Merci' mal à l'aise, et je lui chuchote un rapide 'Désolée.'

'A la tienne, Caro.', trinquai-je en portant la bouteille à mes lèvres.

A la place du gout sucré de la Bièraubeurre, je sens ma bouche prendre feu et mon corps se réchauffer. La bouteille à moitié vide, j'arrête de boire et la regarde.

'Ca, c'est pas de la Bièraubeurre.', disons Caro et moi d'une même voix.

Remus prend la bouteille de ma main et lit l'étiquette. Puis il fronce les sourcils et renifle le contenu de la bouteille.

'Les filles, c'est du Whisky Pur-Feu, ça.'

'Ah, merde, on nous a piégées !', balbutie Caro en tapant sur la table, déjà saoule.

'J'avais pas besoin de ça.', soupirai-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. 'On va être bourrées en classe !'

Je n'en rate pas une, je vous jure…

Je comptais me laisser aller dans ma misère, quand la main de Remus se pose sur ma cuisse, la pinçant.

'Je vais aller te chercher une potion pour dessaouler, reste là.', me chuchote-t-il en se levant.

Quel homme…

**Je compte donc sur vous pour me dire quoi faire, je suis perdue…**

**RAR :**

**Marion, j'espère que cette suite aussi t'a donner envie de me pardonner =)**

**La Fourchette, tu m'a fais rire avec ta crise de nerfs sur les reviews, hahaha ! J'en pouvais plus, je les relisais, en imaginant ta tête, toute frustré derrière ton écran ! A mourir de rire, hahaha ! PDS = Poufs de Serpentards. Mais ta version est tellement meilleure *_* !**

**Lucile, je suis bien contente de te surprendre à chaque fois, c'est bien mon but, et j'adore ça ! Merci pour ta review, tu sais parler au auteur, toi =D**

**Nessa, comme tu vois, non, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier ! Et je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'es plu. Est-ce que celui-ci t'a plu aussi ?**

**Lisa, est-ce que ma fiction est ta préférée ? Vrai de vrai ? Au delà de toute les autres ? De partout de la terre entière ? /cheville qui enfle/, vraiment ? **

**Liloue, comme tu es la 200 ième revieweuse, il est vrai que tu as une priorité sur la fic. Alors, je fais quoi de cette fic ?**

**VOILA !**

**La suite arrivera ou lundi, ou mercredi, ca depend de quand ma béta me le renverra !**

**Une review ?**


	23. Chapitre 23: Siloupin

**Bonsoir mes amours, comment vous allez ? Je poste ce chapitre à temps pour une fois, et je vous fait part de mon projet. Les votes sont clos, et la résultat et que cette fic continuera, et Tonks devra se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. **

**MAIS ! Je vais poster la fin que j'avais prévue à la base sous le titre de « Une autre fin banal… ». Je le ferais la semaine prochaine. Donc ceux qui veulent seulement la version made in Rowling, s'arrête de lire dés le chapitre 24, et vont lire l'autre fin. **

**Mais je vous connais, vous allez lire les deux -)**

**En attendant, bonne lecture.**

**AH NON ! Une minute ! Je voulais remercier ****Tsukkina****qui m'a gentiment donné le terme « Siloupin » ! Le terme « LOUPIN » m'appartient, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à les coller, et c'est cette charmante lectrice qui l'a fait. N'est-ce pas qu'elle est géniale ? **

**Bon, maintenant j'arrête. Bonne lecture II.**

**Chapitre 23 : Siloupin**

_Silou,_

_Est-ce que tu pourrais passer une année sans tomber d'un escalier, perdre la mémoire et la retrouver ensuite sans raison apparente ?  
_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu pour voir comment tu allais, mais avec le magasin, et Emma qui ne peut plus sortir, je suis débordé. Mais j'ai demandé des nouvelles de toi tous les jours auprès de tes frères, et je suis bien heureux que tout soit redevenu normal pour toi._

_Dis-moi, tu m'avais oublié moi aussi ? Je suis sûr que non ! On n'oublie pas quelqu'un comme moi, je suis ton parrain tout de même !_

_Bon, j'arrête de frimer. Je t'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur, et que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal que quand j'ai entendu que tu étais dans le coma, et ensuite amnésique. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, ma puce._

_Maintenant, promets-moi de t'éloigner de tout ce qui est capable de te fracasser le crâne, de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers, et de ne pas trébucher sur tes pieds. Et si tu pouvais ne pas tomber amoureuse, ça serait tout aussi bien._

_Quoi que, je pense que c'est trop tard, d'après ce que j'ai compris de la lettre que Caro a écrit à Emma. Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que je ne lis pas le courrier de ma femme ! Je suis tombé dessus en croyant que c'était pour moi ! Je te le jure ! Bon, laisse-moi tranquille…_

_Bref, je disais donc, qu'apparemment, Remus et toi formiez un couple. Je vais te dire sincèrement, je suis bien content que tu sois tombée sur lui. Il est mieux que l'autre petit con, non ?_

_Bon, j'y vais, j'ai encore du travail. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec ce garçon, Silou, j'espère qu'il prendra soin de toi, et s'il ne le fait pas, il aura affaire à moi, et à neuf Demonds. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille être le cobaye de nos expériences._

_Prends soin de toi, je t'aime._

_Lucas, Parrain #1 sur le marché, unique en son genre._

XxX

Un mois est passé depuis le renvoi des PDS, et ça fait un mois que je sors avec Remus. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'est pas toujours facile d'être la petite amie de Remus Lupin, le troisième Maraudeur.

Déjà, je dois user de tout mon self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en public. Ce qui était très, très, TRES difficile par moment. Par exemple : Remus, assis seul au coin du feu, une plume entre les lèvres, et ce petit pli sur son front quand il se concentre. Ensuite, sentant votre regard sur lui, il va relever la tête, amusé, et vous faire un doux sourire.

Vous comprenez ? Pas encore ? D'accord, je vais vous donner un autre exemple.

Prenez Remus, mettez-le à un table avec deux première année, et faites-lui expliquer à ces mômes comment mieux formuler un sort de DCFM. Faites le sourire, rire parfois, mais surtout, laissez-lui vous faire un clin d'œil rapide avant de reporter son attention sur les gamins.

Toujours pas ? Ok.

Un soir, pendant le dîner, Remus est assis à côté de vous dans la Grande Salle. Vous ne vous doutez de rien, et mangez tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que monsieur Lupin annonce qu'il a chaud avec son pull. Il décide donc de l'enlever, devant tout le monde, vous y compris, jugeant que rester en chemise est très bien aussi. Quand il l'enlève, sa chemise monte légèrement avec son pull, dévoilant un peu de son torse blanc.

Voila, maintenant vous comprenez !

Ce qu'il y a de difficile aussi, c'est que monsieur Lupin passe ses ASPIC dans quelques mois, et que donc, il travaille beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup. Les seuls moments où je peux l'avoir pour moi, c'était lors de mes cours de rattrapage, et encore ! Même là, Remus reste professionnel et me donne cours. Vraiment cours.

Je suis sûre que si je sortais avec Sirius, celui-ci en aurait profité pour me prendre sur la table. Mais ça je vais le garder pour moi.

Ce que Remus Lupin cache bien aussi, c'est sa possessivité. Vous vous souvenez de cette carte de Poudlard ? Ils l'appellent la carte du Maraudeur. Eh bien avec cette carte, Remus me surveille. Non, non, je vous le promets. Je l'ai attrapé en plein espionnage un soir, en descendant de mon dortoir. James venait sûrement de prendre la carte pour chercher Lily (ce qui ne m'étonne pas de lui), quand Remus lui a demandé s'il m'avait vue dessus. Je m'étais faufilée doucement derrière lui, pendant qu'il était concentré sur sa carte, et quand il m'a trouvée, il a pâlit, s'est doucement retourné, et m'a fait un sourire innocent.

Non, mais je vous jure…

Mais malgré tout ça, je l'aime. Je l'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver parfait. Parfait pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, en plein avril, on se promenait à Pré-au-Lard. Caro et moi marchions derrière Lynn et Helena, qui elles-mêmes marchaient derrière les Maraudeurs. Il ne manquait que James et Lily, mais ceux-ci voulaient avoir un instant à eux.

'… pour lui faire plaisir ! Je te promets Silou, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! C'est comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu avant n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressens avec lui ! Et il…'

Oui, vous avez bien deviné. C'est Caro qui s'est trouvé un nouveau mec. Et celui-ci s'appelle Julian Crivey. Il était à Poudlard il y a deux ans, et elle l'a rencontré pendant les vacances de Pâques. Depuis, elle ne parle que de lui.

Tout le temps.

'…avec lui. Je voudrais vivre dans une jolie maison, et appeler un de nos enfant Colin. Comme Colin, je sais, mais j'aime Colin, et je le lui avais promis.'

'Caro, tu ne voudrais pas d'abord revenir sur terre, et voir ça d'un point de vue objectif ? Tu ne sors avec lui que depuis trois jours. Et encore.', lui rappelai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. ' Si tu lui dis déjà maintenant que tu veux appeler votre fils comme ton petit frère, il va flipper.'

'Tu crois ?', me demande Caro, plus très certaine.

'Caro, même moi ça me fait flipper.'

'Mais… tu ne rêves pas de ça, toi ? Faire ta vie avec Remus, porter ses enfants, avoir des petits enfants Lupin,…'

Vous auriez dû voir son air rêveur. Les yeux qui brillent, le sourire niais… Elle rêve pour moi, en fait.

'Bah, là, en ce moment, non.'

Lynn, qui écoutait notre conversation, se retourne, l'air choquée.

'OH ! Ca c'est moche, Silou ! Tu ne veux pas faire ta vie avec Remus !', me réprimande-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique, et assez fort pour que les Maraudeurs se retournent.

'Quoi ? J'ai jamais dit ça !', protestai-je, rougissante, en sentant le regard de Remus sur moi.

'Si, tu viens de dire, et je cite : « Bah, là, en ce moment, non. »', répète Lynn en souriant.

'Mais ça veut pas dire que j'en ai pas envie ! Je dis juste que là, en ce moment, ça va pas être possible ! Je suis encore à Poudlard ! J'ai à peine 17 ans ! Je vais pas me faire engrosser pour vous faire plaisir quand même ! Je vis encore chez mon père !'

Au fur et à mesure que je parle, mes paroles deviennent maladroites, et je sais plus où me mettre.

'Mais tu dis que tu n'en rêves pas, ça veut….', commence Caro.

La coupant, je pointe un truc inexistant dans le ciel, prenant un air choqué. Aussitôt, tout le monde regarde dans cette direction, et j'en profite pour déguerpir en vitesse.

Pfiou, je l'ai échappé belle celle-là. Attendez que j'attrape Lynn, je vais lui en faire baver ! Fausse amie…

'Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite, je ne le prendrai pas mal.'

Je me retourne, un sourire aux lèvres, vers Remus. Il n'a pas l'air en colère ou vexé, et j'en suis heureuse.

'J'en suis ravie, parce que je n'avais pas encore de prénom pour le bout de chou.', lui confiai-je.

'Moi, j'en ai un.', me dit-il en souriant.

Il me propose son bras, et je le croise avec le mien.

'Vraiment ?'

'Oui. J'aimerais l'appeler Isaac, comme mon grand-père.'

Je m'arrête, et me tourne vers lui.

'Hors de question que mon fils s'appelle Isaac.'

Il fronce les sourcils, et penche la tête sur le côté.

'Pourquoi ça ?'

Non, ne fais pas cette tête… Oh, ce mec sera ma mort… Il sait qu'il peut avoir n'importe quoi en faisant ça… Même me faire accepter le fait d'appeler mon fils « Isaac », prénom datant de l'année 800 avant Jésus Christ.

'Ca va, on l'appellera Isaac.', cédai-je sur un ton boudeur, croisant les bras.

Il se met à rire, et passe rapidement sa main sur ma joue.

'Mais comme tu dis, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.', ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Il me tend à nouveau son bras, pour qu'on puisse se promener seuls, tous les deux.

Ah, oui, tout le monde est au courant à Poudlard. Je voulais que tout le monde sache qu'il était à moi, et surtout, je ne voulais pas me cacher et faire des secrets. Ce que Remus a accepté. Mais j'ai du lui promettre de ne pas lui sauter dessus en public.

Bah, on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Josh avait du mal au début, je vous l'avoue, mais il s'est senti mieux quand je lui ai dit que Remus n'aimait pas s'afficher en public. Maintenant encore, il nous garde à l'œil, mais Remus, toujours prévenant, fait tout pour le rassurer. C'est-à-dire rien.

J'ai l'impression de sortir avec une bonne sœur, par moment.

'Salut les amoureux.'

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix de mon meilleur ami, et on s'arrête pour qu'il puisse nous rejoindre.

'Howard ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', l'interrogeai-je, lui prêtant mon autre bras

'Je n'ai pas le droit de venir à Pré-au-Lard, moi aussi ? Salut Remus !'

Remus le salue, et je secoue la tête.

'Non, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ici, tout seul.'

'Ce sont deux questions différentes, qui n'ont rien à voir l'une avec l'autre, Silou.', m'apprend Howard, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

'Je cherche Josh, tu l'aurais pas vu ?', me demande Howard, me faisant un clin d'œil.

'Non.', répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il fronce les sourcils et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

'Ton frère va me rendre chèvre. Il me donne rendez-vous, puis ne vient pas.'

'Rendez-vous, hein.', le taquinai-je en haussant et baissant les sourcils.

Howard ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre, me lâche, et me pousse sur Remus.

'Je te la donne, elle m'énerve.', annonce-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je ris contre Remus, et celui-ci secoue la tête, amusé.

Je sens ses bras musclés autour de moi quand il me rattrape, son odeur dans mes narines, et c'est bien assez pour me rendre dingue. Je me relève alors lentement, le fixant. On reste comme ça quelques secondes, quand il se racle la gorge et s'éloigne de moi.

'Bon, heu… tu veux aller quelque part ?'

'Oui.', dis-je simplement.

Je l'attrape par la manche et le tire à travers toute la rue principale, ignorant ses « On va où ? », et tourne à droite dans une petite ruelle. Un jour, Caro m'a montré un endroit qu'elle me disait utiliser avec ses conquêtes. Ah, c'est là !

Je tire Remus dans une autre ruelle, très étroite, entre deux maisons. Normalement, une seule personne peut tenir de tout son large dans la ruelle. C'est pour ça que je me retrouve collée contre le torse de Remus.

'On est…', commence-t-il, regardant autour de nous.

'Très à l'étroit entre deux maisons, seuls et dans l'ombre, oui.', le coupai-je, avant de l'approcher de moi.

Il pose lui-même ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser convenablement. Comme il ne peut pas passer ses bras autour de moi (oui, c'est vraiment très étroit, ici), il pose ses mains sur mes joues et me coince contre le mur.

Je mets toute la frustration des derniers jours dans ce baiser et il doit le sentir, vu le sourire qui apparaît sur ses lèvres, tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

Il quitte mes lèvres et pose un baiser sur mon nez, avant d'en poser un autre sur ma joue. Puis il pose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, avant de passer sa langue dessus. Je grogne, et il ricane.

'Ce n'est pas _mon_ truc, les grognements ?', me chuchote-t-il, insistant sur le « mon ».

'Tu me l'as refilé, j'y peux rien.', répondis-je sur le même ton, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

'Tu en parles comme si c'était une maladie.', ricane-t-il, caressant mon visage avec son pouce.

'C'en est une… le Siloupin, tu connais pas ?', lui murmurai-je, mettant mes mains sur les siennes.

'Siloupin ? Intéressant.', s'amuse-t-il. 'Et c'est quoi les symptômes ?'

Je lui souris et prends une de ses mains pour la poser sur mon cœur, qui bat à cent à l'heure.

'Ca.', lui répondis-je.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux en m'approchant de lui. Je pose mes mains sur son visage, comme il avait fait lui, et caresse ses deux joues avec mes pouces. Puis je passe l'un d'eux sur ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvre, et je sens son souffle sur mon doigt, me faisant me mordre la lèvre.

Je reprends alors sa main et la pose sur son torse, pour qu'il puisse sentir les battements rapides de son cœur.

'Ca aussi.', ajoutai-je en lui souriant.

Je pose un doux baiser sur sa joue, et je le sens tourner la tête pour capturer mes lèvres. Je le laisse faire et passe ma main dans ses cheveux, avant de le lâcher.

'Il y a aussi le fait que je sois très amoureuse de toi, Remus.', lui chuchotai-je.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il me pousse à nouveau contre le mur, pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un élan urgent, comme si c'était le dernier baiser qu'il aurait avant longtemps. Comme d'habitude, dès que sa langue rentre en contact avec mon piercing (que j'ai échangé pour un en or blanc), il gémit, et me serre encore plus contre lui.

Il baisse la tête pour embrasser mon cou, et je soupire d'aise contre sa tempe, ce qui a l'air de le chauffer encore plus, vu qu'il a repris un bout de peau pour le suçoter. Il relève la tête, et j'en profite pour poser un rapide baiser sur sa mâchoire.

'Et comme dernier symptôme,', achevai-je en mordant doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire, ce qui le fait grogner. 'J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un bœuf.'

Il rit de bon cœur, s'éloigne comme il peut (c'est-à-dire d'un centimètre) et me regarde, amusé.

'C'est sûr, on est tous les deux atteints du Siloupin.', m'annonce-t-il gravement.

'Alors à la bouffe !', lançai-je avant de partir.

Soudain, il m'attrape une dernière fois la main, me fait me retourner et pose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres. 'Je suis amoureux aussi, Silou.'

Oh yeah…

XxX

Pour la centième fois cette année je me retrouve par terre, mais cette fois-ci, c'est la faute de Caro qui vient de me sauter dessus en criant :

'ELLE A ACCOUCHÉ !'

'3…2…', décomptai-je, et elle se relève rapidement.

Lynn m'aide à me lever, et je lance un regard noir vers ma sœur.

'Il se passe quoi ?', me renseignai-je froidement.

'Oh, fais pas cette tête, Minou ! Emma a accouché ! C'est un garçon !', m'annonce-t-elle

Ma mauvaise humeur disparaît aussitôt.

'Vraiment ?', demandai-je, heureuse.

'Oui ! Et elle l'a appelé Leo !'

Leeeooo, te prends pas la tête !

Je vais adorer ce petit… /sourire sadique/

XxX

'Je dois quoi ?', balbutiai-je, pâle comme la neige, alors que McGonagall me regarde à travers ses lunettes.

'Mercredi, vous devrez me montrer vos progrès en Métamorphose. Ainsi que ceux en Sortilèges.', répète-t-elle.

'Mais je…'

'Silimouna, si je vous ai donné l'occasion de vous améliorer avec Messieurs Black et Lupin, c'est pour augmenter votre niveau scolaire, et non vos relations amoureuses.'

Je rougis en saisissant l'allusion, et hoche la tête.

'Mercredi, donc ?'

'Mercredi.', confirme-t-elle.

Et merde… Il me reste quoi ? Deux jours ? Ca va, j'ai bien progressé, je devrais y arriver !

XxX

'J'y arriverai jamais !', pleurnichai-je en laissant ma tête tomber sur la table.

'Mais si, Silou, on va t'aider à te préparer.', me console James en s'approchant de moi. 'Vas-y, fais-moi le Stattero.'

Je relève la tête, et lui fait une grimace.

'Le quoi ?'

Il tourne la tête vers Remus.

'Tu lui as pas appris ?'

Remus fronce les sourcils, et hoche la tête.

'Si, je lui ai montré, et elle a su le faire.'

'Pourquoi elle s'en souvient pas ?'

'Tu crois qu'elle reperd la mémoire ?', s'inquiète Peter.

'A mon avis, elle est juste stressée.', suppose Sirius.

'_Elle_ aimerait bien que vous arrêtiez de parler comme si _elle_ n'était pas là.', marmonnai-je.

'Silou, tu te souviens du _Stattero, _non ? On l'a fait ensemble.', me rappelle Remus.

Je réfléchis un peu, puis demande :

'Le truc avec les pierres ?'

'Oui.', me sourit-il

Je me relève et sors ma baguette.

'Donne-moi une pierre.'

Remus fait apparaître une pierre et la pose sur la table.

'Concentre-toi, Silou.'

Je lui lance un rapide regard, puis me tourne vers la pierre.

A nous deux, ma vieille. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer, inspire, expire, puis la pointe de ma baguette.

'_Stattero.'_

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant une soudaine explosion. La table sur laquelle était posée la pierre a brûlé, mais que la pierre est restée intacte entre les cendres. Je fixe la pierre, puis prends ma tête entre mes mains.

'Je suis foutue. Je vais rater ma sixième année, rester à Poudlard deux ans de plus sans avoir mes ASPIC, et comme je ne pourrais plus devenir psychomage, je vais bosser dans un restaurant miteux, et épouser un crado, qui ne fera que boire toute la journée. Epargnez-moi ça, et donnez moi une corde !', suppliai-je, à bout de nerfs.

'Silou, Remus n'a rien d'un crado qui va devenir alcoolique.', affirme Sirius après un certain temps.

Je lève la tête vers lui.

'Je sais, c'est juste que je rentre dans un personnage déprimé, t'as pas remarqué ?'

Il roule des yeux, puis fait disparaitre les cendres, pour reconstituer la table.

'Recommence. Et cette fois-ci, si tu réussis, tu auras un baiser de ton Loupin.'

Je le regarde, intéressé.

'Promis ?'

Sirius, James et Peter éclatent de rire, alors que Remus a un sourire amusé.

'Promis, Silou.', me jure-t-il.

Trop heureuse, je me concentre à nouveau sur la pierre et essaye de faire comprendre à ma baguette qu'elle doit aplatir la pierre, pour la rendre aussi fine qu'une feuille. Je ferme les yeux (pour les protéger, vous comprenez ?) et chuchote la formule. J'attends un grand bruit, mais rien. Ce n'est que quand je sens Remus poser un doux baiser rapide sur mes lèvres que j'ouvre les yeux.

La pierre est aussi fine qu'un parchemin, et parfaitement lisse.

'Hé, ben, on a trouvé ce qui marche.', conclut Peter.

'On tente le reste ?', propose Sirius en sortant un parchemin, amusé.

Je prends la pierre, ou ce qu'elle est devenue, et sourit. Puis je la lance, en criant : 'Frisbee !'

La pierre vole au dessus des élèves, traverse la salle commune, et… brise la fenêtre pour sortir.

'Oups…'

XxX

Je voens d'exécuter mon dernier sort devant Flitwick, et je suis heureuse de le voir sourire.

'Je suis fier de vous, Miss Demonds. J'avais raison de croire en vous.'

'Je vous en remercie, Professeur.'

Il me donne le parchemin avec mes notes puis me laisse partir. Quand je sors, j'ai la bonne surprise de voir tous mes frères, Caro, Howard, Lynn et Helena, ainsi que les Maraudeurs devant la porte.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous allez commencer une secte ?', plaisantai-je.

'Oui, et on s'est dit que tu ferais un bon sacrifice pour notre dieu.', lance Lynn.

'T'es glauque, tu le sais ça ?', lui dit William.

'Je t'ai parlé, toi ?'

'Bon !', assène Josh, coupant court à la dispute qui allait naitre. 'Alors Silou, t'as réussi ?'

Je fais un grand sourire, et lui tends le parchemin. Il le prend, et tout le monde se met autour de lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

'Silou, c'est fantastique ! Tu as tout réussi !', s'exclame Howard, et me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui rends son étreinte.

'Tu as vu ça !'

Je le lâche et vais vers Sirius et Remus, qui me sourient.

'C'est à vous que je le dois les garçons, merci.'

'Mais je t'en prie, Silou ! On était payés de toute façon.', blague Sirius, et je lui fais un clin d'œil.

'Alors j'espère que tu étais bien payé.'

'T'inquiète pas pour ça, sinon je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps. Tu es désespérante.'

Je lui donne un petite claque sur l'épaule, et me tourne vers Remus. Mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

'Lupin, t'avais dit pas en public, merde.', râle mon frère.

Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Ce qui compte, c'est que pour moi, Remus vient de se battre contre lui-même pour violer une de ses propres règles.

XxX

Les mois sont passés à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une semaine à Poudlard, et puis ça sera les vacances.

Mais je n'ai aucune envie que les cours se terminent. Parce que je sais que pendant les premières semaines de juillet, les Maraudeurs ont prévu d'aller en Egypte, tous les quatre, et donc je ne verrai pas Remus. A leur retour, ça sera aussi difficile de se voir, vu que je partirai pour l'Amérique avec ma famille, et ce jusqu'à mi-août.

Ensuite, en septembre, je reviendrai à Poudlard. Sans Remus.

Je suis donc assez déprimée, et malgré mes tentatives de le cacher, Lynn et Helena l'ont vite remarqué.

'Ne t'en fais pas, Silou.', me console Helena. 'Remus n'est pas du genre à aller voir ailleurs, et je suis sûre qu'il fera tout pour que vous vous voyez le plus possible.'

'Je le sais, mais ça va être trop difficile !', me plaignis-je en me roulant en boule dans mon lit. 'Déjà que j'ai du mal à ne pas le voir quand il est en cours, alors qu'il est dans le même château que moi !'

Lynn hausse les sourcils.

'A ce point ? Là, ça devient pathétique.'

'Lynn.', dit Helena sur un ton désapprobateur, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi. 'Ne t'inquiète pas Silou, tu t'y feras.'

'Ouais, j'avais du mal aussi, avec Antoine.', renchérit Lynn. 'Helena c'était pareil avec Maxime, tu te souviens ?'

Je me mords la lèvre, me sentant égoïste. Mes amies endurent ce que je vais vivre depuis deux ans, et je ne les ai jamais vu faire les bébés comme moi en ce moment. Justement, elles ne le montrent pas du tout. Et je viens de me rendre compte à quel point elles sont fortes, et courageuses.

'Vous avez raison. Je suis désolée.'

Helena me sourit, et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

'Allez, lève toi, et va profiter de ton amoureux tant qu'il est encore là.'

XxX

'Tu viendras avec moi ?', m'interroge Remus en remettant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

'A ta proclamation ?'

'Oui. C'est demain soir. Tu verras mes parents.', ajoute-t-il.

'Oh…'

Il a du me voir pâlir, et me sourit gentiment.

'Ne t'en fais pas, Silou. Mes parents sont des gens bien.'

'Quand je vois ce qu'il ont mis au monde, j'en doute pas.'

Est-ce que ça se dit « beau-parleur » pour une fille ?

Remus a l'air content de ma remarque, et m'embrasse le front.

XxX

Pourquoi je lui ai dit oui ?

'Silou, s'il te plait !'

Je me tourne vers Josh, qui a l'air de me parler depuis un bout de temps.

'Quoi ?'

Il soupire, et passe une main sur son visage.

'T'écoute jamais quand je te parle ?'

'Non.'

Il me lance un regard noir.

'Je vais répéter doucement, pour que ton cerveau comprenne, d'accord ? Est-ce que. Tu. Pourrais. Me.'

'Ca va Josh, n'exagère pas, c'est lourd.'

'Bon, est-ce que t'as le temps pour me couper les cheveux ?'

Je lève un sourcil. 'Pourquoi ?'

'Quoi pourquoi ?'

'Pourquoi tu veux te couper les cheveux ?'

'Pourquoi tu pose toujours des questions idiotes ? Bon, tu t'en occupes ou je demande à Caro ?'

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et hoche la tête.

'Ca va, je te les couperai.'

'Parfait, tu viens dans mon dortoir après ?'

'Heu… non.'

'Pourq… ah, oui, Arrows…', se rappelle mon frère. 'Bon, je viendrai dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs alors, ça te va ?'

Mmmmm, une autre occasion d'être près de mon amoureux ? Je prends !

XxX

Ok, c'est une mauvaise idée. Comment voulez vous que je me concentre quand mon petit ami, deux autres mecs hyper sexy et un petit gros me regardent faire comme s'is n'avaient jamais vu un coiffeur ?

'Vous avez rien à faire ?', m'enquis-je sur le ton de la conversation.

'Pourquoi ? On dérange ?', demande Sirius en se posant sur le lit à côté de moi.

'Non, non.'

Je prends un peigne fin, ma baguette, et m'approche de mon frère. Puis je soupire.

'En fait, si, vous dérangez, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.'

'Mais on fait rien !', ricane Peter, en rejoignant Sirius.

'C'est votre présence à elle seule, Peter.'

'Mais c'est _notre_ dortoir, Madame Lupin.', sourit James en s'allongeant dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête pour mieux nous regarder.

'Silou, je n'ai pas toute la journée. On doit encore se préparer.', me rappelle Josh.

Ah, oui, la proclamation des septième année. Et ma rencontre avec les parents de Remus par la même occasion.

Je hurle intérieurement.

'Ok, ok.', m'agaçai-je.

Je tente me concentrer sur la coiffure de mon frère. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il les avait laissés pousser à ce point.

'T'as perdu ton peigne en cours de route ou quoi ?', demandai-je en voyant le désordre de ses cheveux.

'Coupe, Silou.'

'Bouge pas, sinon c'est foutu.'

Je commence donc à couper les cheveux de mon frère, et ne remarque pas tout de suite le manège des Maraudeurs. Ce n'est que quand un T-shirt passe dans mon champ de vision que je lève la tête.

'Tu vas pas me dire qu'ils me provoquent pas, là ?', marmonnai-je en regardant le dos musclé de Sirius, alors que lui et James choisissent leurs vêtements pour ce soir.

Josh tourne la tête vers eux, puis soupire.

'Les gars, vous faites exprès ?'

'De quoi ?', répond Sirius, sur un ton qui prouve bien qu'il le fait exprès.

'Patmol. Cornedrue.', les réprimande Remus, qui sort de la salle de bain. 'Vous pourriez au moins attendre qu'elle sorte.'

'Pourquoi, Lunard ? T'as peur qu'elle me trouve plus beau que toi ? De toute façon, elle ne peut pas le nier.', ajoute Sirius, bombant son torse parfaitement dessiné.

C'est permis d'être aussi sexy ?

'Patmol…'

'Dis, Madame Lupin, comment tu me trouves ?', questonne James en défilant devant moi.

'James, je suis là, tu sais.', lui annonce Josh, et James sourit.

'Je sais, mais je veux quand même l'avis de ta sœur.'

Je pose le peigne et ma baguette, avant d'aller vers la porte. Je l'ouvre, puis me tourne vers James et Sirius.

'Ou vous sortez, ou vous le regrettez.'

'Mais, Silou, tu n'a pas répondu à la question. Est-ce que tu nous trouves plus sexy que Lunard ?'

Je soupire, prends une inspiration, puis crie dans les escaliers.

'LILY !'

Aussitôt, James blêmit, et je lui fais un sourire narquois.

'OUI ?'

'JAMES SE DESHABILLE DEVANT MOI !'

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les bruits de pas de Lily dans les escaliers. Elle rentre juste à temps pour voir James essayer de se rhabiller rapidement.

'Alors toi !', s'écrie-t-elle en s'approchant de son petit ami. 'Tu viens avec moi !'

'Mais Lily…'

'TU VIENS !'

Je souris gentiment en voyant James suivre Lily, et il me fait un faux regard noir qui me fait rire.

'Pas gentil, Madame Lupin.', me reproche Sirius, qui termine de s'habiller.

'Toi, je t'ai pas oublié. Si tu recommences, ma vengeance risque d'être terrible.', le menaçai-je.

Il lève le nez, et avec un 'Pfeu !' hautain, il quitte la chambre, sûrement pour aller sauver son frère de cœur.

'Bien joué, petite sœur.', me complimente Josh.

'Merci.'

Je m'approche de lui, avec un sourire sadique pour les Maraudeurs restant, et continue mon boulot.

XxX

'Si.'

'Non.'

'Si.'

'Non !'

'Si !'

'NON !'

'SI !'

'LA FERME !', s'énerve Lynn en prenant sa baguette et en nous visant, Caro et moi. 'Encore un mot, et je vous tue !'

'Mais c'est elle !', protestai-je en pointant ma jumelle du doigt. 'Je lui dis que je ne mettrai pas de talons, et elle me force !'

'Et elle !', rétorque Caro en me désignant. 'Je lui dis que c'est ce qui ira le mieux avec la robe, et elle ne me m'écoute pas !'

'Je ne les mettrai pas !'

'Si !'

'Non !'

'Si !'

'NON !'

'Si !'

'J'AI DIT LA FERME !', hurle Lynn. 'Toi, tu mets ces putains de talons, et toi, tu sors de notre dortoir ! MAINTENANT !'

J'enfile rapidement mes talons, et Caro prend vite ses affaires puis sort limite en courant.

Il ne reste qu'un petit quart d'heure avant la proclamation et je suis prête, attendant que Helena et Lynn finissent.

Pour qu'elles puissent être avec moi pendant la remise des diplômes, Peter et Sirius les ont invitées. Mais comme c'est une idée de dernière minute, on a un léger retard.

Lynn m'a prêté une robe qu'Antoine lui a achetée, mais qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de mettre. Et comme elle voulait absolument mettre une autre robe, elle m'a proposé celle-ci. Heureusement que j'ai perdu du poids, sinon je rentrerais même pas dedans. C'est une robe noire, arrivant un peu au-dessus de mes genoux, et un bustier, dénudant mes épaules.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi nue de ma vie. Mon père va avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Mes cheveux sont lâchés, comme les aime Remus et, pour une fois, parfaitement lisses.

Je ne vais pas vous parler de mon maquillage, c'est Caro qui s'en est occupée, donc je vous laisse deviner l'épaisseur de la couche que j'ai sur le visage.

'Voila, fini.', annonce Helena.

Elle est magnifique dans sa robe courte jaune avec une ceinture noire, et des talons hauts noirs.

Ah, je vous ai pas parlé des talons que Caro m'oblige à porter ! Je ne sais pas encore si je tiens dessus, mais j'ai le vertige rien que d'y penser.

'Moi aussi. Allons-y.', termine Lynn, très élégante aussi dans sa robe blanche

Les garçons doivent nous attendre dans la Grande Salle, vu que dans la salle commune, toutes les groupies se sont réunies pour regarder les septième année descendre dans leurs plus belles tenues. Et par septième année, j' entends Maraudeurs.

Lily et moi (Jalouse, moi ? Oui, j'avoue) avions donc décidé qu'ils nous attendraient en bas.

Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, je peux voir que les Maraudeurs sont en train de se moquer de quelque chose se trouvant dans la Grande Salle. Je marche vers eux, suivant Lynn et Helena, quand un bras me retient.

'Howard !', fis-je en reconnaissant mon meilleur ami.

Je le prends dans mes bras, puis m'éloigne pour voir comment il est habillé.

'Tu es très élégant, Howard !', le complimentai-je.

'Mais toi aussi ! Remus va avoir du mal à rester stoïque ce soir !'

'J'y compte bien !', ris-je en lui sautant dessus à nouveau. 'Tu vas tellement me manquer l'année prochaine.'

Il me serre dans ses bras.

'Mais on restera en contact, Silou. Et puis on a les vacances pour se voir.'

'C'est pas assez.', dis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

'Je te vois après !', m'annonce-t-il. 'Remus regarde par ici, et j'ai peur qu'il me tue.'

Il part d'un pas rapide, et je me tourne vers Remus. Je le vois me reluquer de bas en haut, et quand il remarque mon sourire taquin, il me sourit.

Je m'approche de lui, et lui lance un regard appréciateur, vu l'élégance de sa robe.

'Tu es très beau, mon Loupin.', le complimentai-je en passant un doigt sur le col de sa chemise, caressant son cou au passage.

Il ne me répond pas, et me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

'Tu es sublime, ma Silou.', me chuchote-t-il en posant un baiser sur mon épaule nue.

XxX

Les parents de Remus lui ressemblent beaucoup. Son père surtout. Monsieur Lupin est de la même taille que son fils, je lui arrive donc tout juste sous le nez. Et encore, j'ai des talons…

Ses cheveux sont châtain clair, et ses yeux marron, comme Remus.

Quant à Madame Lupin, elle est blonde, ce qui explique les quelques mèches dans la chevelure de Remus, mais surtout, elle est d'un calme incroyable. Même sa voix est d'une douceur !

En tout cas, ce sont des gens vraiment bien, et je m'entends assez bien avec eux. Je me demande d'ailleurs, en parlant avec Madame Lupin, s'ils savent que j'entretiens une relation avec leur fils, parce que rien ne le laisse sous-entendre. Mais à présent, je sais qu'ils le savent. Vous voulez savoir comment ?

Eh bien, James a rappliqué, tout content, a crié : 'Madame Lupin !', et Madame Lupin et moi nous sommes retournées d'un même geste, puis nous avons répondu ensemble : 'Bonsoir James !'

La honte…

XxX

'Je suis donc heureux de souhaiter un bon futur à la promotion de 1977 de Poudlard !', termine Dumbledore après un discours de trois parchemins.

Je m'essuie encore les yeux, et près de moi, mon père me serre la main.

Ils vont me manquer. En les voyant monter sur l'estrade, prendre leur diplômes et nous sourire, j'ai senti mon cœur se gonfler de joie, mais se briser en même temps.

Sirius, James, Peter, Howard, Lily, Josh… Bon, pas Josh, je vais le voir assez souvent… Remus. Je pense que c'est lui qui me manquera le plus. Je ne le verrai plus dans les couloirs, il ne me donnera plus cours le mardi soir…

'L'année prochaine, ce sera ton tour, Silou.', me console mon père.

'Je sais.'

J'ai déjà mal en pensant à une année sans mes amis…

XxX

'Pourquoi est-tu si triste, Silou ?', me chuchote Remus, pendant la petite réception après la remise des diplômes.

Je me suis installée à une table, et regardait par la fenêtre de la Grande Salle.

'Tu as fini ta scolarité à Poudlard.', répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il hésite un peu, mais passe tout de même son bras autour de ma taille.

'Je sais.'

'Tu ne seras plus là, l'an prochain.'

'Je sais, Silou.'

Il me tire doucement de ma chaise pour que je me mette sur mes pieds, puis me traîne hors de la Grande Salle, dans le parc. Une fois arrivés, il me fait m'asseoir entre ses jambes, sous un arbre près du lac.

On ne parle pas beaucoup, et il se contente de jouer avec mes cheveux pendant que je caresse sa main posée sur mon ventre.

'Je t'aime, Silou.'

…

Il a dit quoi ?

Je ne réponds pas, trop choquée (ou émue, comme vous voulez) par ce qu'il vient de me dire. Entre « Je suis amoureux » et « Je t'aime », il y a une tranche, et il vient d'y mordre à pleines dents. Surtout qu'on parle de Remus.

Remus Lupin, vous savez comment il est non ? Toujours à cacher ses sentiments pour ne pas brusquer l'autre. Et ben là, il était plus pareil.

Je me retourne pour voir son expression et il me sourit, comme content de lui. Comme s'il avait envie de le dire depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Je me retourne alors complètement, et remonte ma robe pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Je pose mes mains sur le tronc d'arbre, de chaque côté de sa tête, et lui baise le front. Puis je descends vers son nez, puis ses deux joues, et ensuite une traînée de baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

'Tu me promets que tu m'écriras au moins deux fois par semaine ?', lui demandai-je tout bas.

'Je te le promets.', me répond-t-il de sa voix rauque.

'Tu me promets que tu ne suivras pas Sirius dans ses plans foireux pour draguer des Egyptiennes ?'

Il sourit, mais hoche la tête.

'Je te le promets.'

Je pose un baiser sur sa bouche, et pose mon front contre le sien.

'Je t'aime aussi, Remus.'

**Que. C'est. Mignon… -_-**

**Je ne suis pas d'humeur romantique aujourd'hui… enfaite j'ai envie de mettre les mecs dans un broyeur électrique… Je me sens toute raplapla en plus… Bah, ca va passer…**

**RAR :**

**Yopi, tes désirs sont des ordres, je vais donc faire une suite qui j'espère te plairas. Gros bisous.**

**Els, je suis contente que la vengeance t'es plu, j'ai eu du mal à la trouver, et j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite, ****m'enfin… Gros bisous !**

**Cheapxsmile, ca sera donc 1 =D**

**MissLizzie, merci ! Tu m'as fais plaisirs avec ta review ! Savoir que ma fic est l'un de tes préférée alors qu'il y en a des milliers de meilleurs me tue de bonheur ! Merci !**

**Lilou, Aaaaah, toi aussi tu m'a fais transporter de joie ! Ta review m'a donné la pêche, je l'avais lu le matin, et j'ai eu un sourire niais toute la journée ! Merci !**

**Lucile, désolée d'être aussi frustrante, haha, je ne m'en rends pas compte ! Mais il faut bien que je vous tienne en haleine =D Alors, comme tu fais partie de ceux qui veulent l'autre version, je te conseile de lire le prochain chapitre, puis lire la fin que je publierais la semaine prochaine !**

**Anonyma, Siloupin restera unis =D Ou pas *_***

**Nessa, comme d'habitude, merci pour ta review, ca me fait chaud au cœur que tu prennes toujours le temps de me laisser une review. Et tu es celle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire les deux fins malgré tout. Tu me diras ce que tu préfère quand tu les auras lus -)**

**Sublime Fourchette, merci pour les Demonds ! C'est vrai que c'est injuste qu'ils n'apparaissent pas au moins dans les livres ! Frustration quand tu nous tiens ! Merci pour tous tes compliments ! Ils me vont droit au cœur ! Je t'aime !**

**Je vous aime toutes !**

**Je dirais sur mon blog quand je mettrais la suite. Je mettrais peut-être même un petit extrait …**

**La Chippie.**


	24. Chapitre 24: Pour mes 18 ans

**Coucou ! J'ai été longue ? J'en suis désolée ! Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas. **

**Bisous à Parvati78 (et non pas 88 -_-') pour la correction.**

**Ps : Pour ceux qui seront pas la en bas (même si c'est fortement conseillé), je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage pour vos examens. Vous pouvez les réussir, j'en suis certaine ! Juste believe -)**

**Chapitre 24 : Pour mes 18 ans…**

Un mois et demi. Voila un mois et demi que je n'ai pas vu Remus. On s'écrit, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est comme si les mots essayaient de combler sa présence, ce qui est impossible.

Mais je passe d'excellentes vacances, et mon séjour en Amérique était inoubliable. Vous connaissez ma famille maintenant, et vous savez bien à quel point elle peut être détraquée, donc je ne vous ferai pas de dessin.

Mais Remus me manque. Chaque jour qui passe devient de plus en plus insupportable.

Mais heureusement, il viendra aujourd'hui. Lui et les autres Maraudeurs. Ainsi que Julian, le petit ami de ma sœur, mais ça, je m'en fous. Il vient souvent lui rendre visite, alors il n'a pas eu le temps de me manquer.

Ils viendront tous. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire ! Gravez le 22 août dans votre mémoire !

Je me suis levée très tôt ce matin, mais pas plus excitée que ça. J'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui, oui, et alors ? Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous s'est réveillée le jour de ses 18 ans et s'est trouvée mariée à un acteur hyper sexy, et avec un petit million en plus en banque ? Non, eh bien moi non plus.

La seule chose qu'il y a de bizarre, c'est que je n'entends aucun bruit venant de mes frères, et que Caro dort encore, alors que d'habitude elle se réveille toujours avant moi.

Les yeux encore fermés, je descends les escaliers avec une lenteur exagérée, mais contrôlée, pour éviter de me cogner contre quelque chose. Je me traine jusqu'à la cuisine, où j'entends des brefs murmures et un « Chuuuut ! » mais, les yeux toujours clos, je vais jusqu'au frigo, l'ouvre, et prends la carafe de jus d'orange pour la poser sur la table de travail. Je fais alors une pause, et passe une main dans mes cheveux, puis sur mon visage.

Pourquoi les matins existent-ils ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de passer directement à l'après-midi ?

'AAAAAAAAAAAARGH !'

Je sursaute en entendant ma jumelle crier dans le couloir.

'Caro ?', demandai-je en me tournant pour la rejoindre.

Mais je vois une chose noire sur ma gauche, près de la table, ce qui m'arrête et retient mon attention.

'SILOUUU !'

Je fixe encore une seconde la table, avant d'aller vers ma sœur.

'Oh, merde !', jurai-je en voyant que le couloir a sombré dans un noir surnaturel. On ne distingue plus rien.

'Caro !', criai-je pour que ma sœur m'aide à la trouver.

'Minou ! Je suis ici !'

Je vais vers le son de sa voix, et elle commence à chanter pour que je la trouve. Je tends la main, et trouve son bras. Je la tire alors vers la cuisine, et une fois à l'intérieur, je peux voir qu'elle est pâle, et complètement paniquée.

'C'est quoi, ça ?', m'interroge-t-elle en regardant le sombre couloir.

'Je ne sais pas ce…'

On entend une chaise bouger, et nous nous retournons d'un même geste. Mais plus rien ne bouge, et on se lance un regard.

'Je commence à avoir peur, Silou.', me confie ma sœur, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le couloir et de pousser un cri de surprise.

Le noir a complètement disparu, et nous pouvons à nouveau voir le couloir comme d'habitude.

'Ok, c'est flippant.', concluais-je en m'éloignant, Caro sur mes talons.

Je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise, et regarde celle qui a bougé.

'Tu crois que la maison est hantée ?', m'interroge Caro, prenant place en face de moi.

'Je sais pas.'

On reste silencieuses un moment, puis Caro lève la tête vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

'Joyeux anniversaire, Minou.'

Je lui ouvre mes bras, et elle vient me faire un câlin, alors je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

'Bon anniversaire, ma Caro.'

On reste collées l'une à l'autre un moment, puis elle me lâche quand on entend un bruit venir de derrière elle.

Rien.

'Ils sont où, les autres ?', me demande Caro, et je hausse les épaules.

'J'ai vu personne, je viens de me réveiller.'

'Pffff, c'est nul. On a tant de mecs à la maison, mais quand tu en as besoin, impossible de mettre la main dessus.'

'C'est la parfaite définition du mec, ça.', rétorquai-je, amusée.

'Non ! Julian n'est pas comme ça !'

'Et il est où ton Julian ?', répliquai-je en laissant mon doigt faire un tour de la pièce. 'Moi je le vois nulle part.'

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure en pensant à son petit ami, et en oublie même ce que j'ai dit.

'Ce n'est pas grave. Il est tellement parfait, Silou. Il est beau, et…'

Oh, non… pas encore…

Je soupire, laissant ma sœur continuer de citer toutes les qualités de son petit ami, et vais nous préparer un café. Comme la tradition le voulait, nous ne devions rien faire d'autre aujourd'hui, les autres devaient s'occuper de nous. Mais ils ne sont pas là…

Pendant que la cafetière fait son boulot, je m'empare de la casquette de Stephan et la pose sur ma tête. Ma sœur s'arrête de parler, et me sourit.

'T'es sexy, comme ça.', m'annonce-t-elle.

C'est vrai que je ne porte qu'un minishort, et un simple débardeur « Betty Boops », mais de là à dire que je suis sexy… J'entre quand même dans le délire de ma sœur, et lui fait un sourire séducteur, puis un clin d'œil aguicheur.

'Tu trouves ?', la questionnai-je de ma voix la plus sensuel.

J'allume la radio, et commence à danser sensuellement sur la musique. Après que Caro ait rit, elle se met à frapper sur la table tout en faisant des petits cris de loup.

On éclate alors de rire, et je ne me calme que quand j'entends la cafetière annoncer qu'elle a fini.

'Je vais chercher le courrier !', dit ma jumelle en se levant.

Je remplis les deux tasses de café, prends des biscuits, et les pose sur la table. J'ajuste la casquette sur ma tête, et vais pour m'asseoir, quand j'aperçois un truc rose. Quand je me tourne dans sa direction, il disparaît.

J'avance, le bras tendu, m'attendant à toucher quelque chose, mais ma sœur entre et je me tourne vers elle. Elle a l'air d'une enfant le jour de Noël, mais je peux la comprendre, vu les dizaines de lettres dans ses mains. Autant Moldues que sorcières.

'Regarde tous ces gens qui ont pensé à nous !', lance-t-elle, folle de joie.

Elle s'affale sur une chaise, et dépose les lettres. Je m'installe en face d'elle, et la regarde lire à haute voix.

'C'est de Riley !', s'écrie-t-elle en ouvrant la lettre de notre cousine.

'_Salut, Boule de nerfs et Boule de Graisse !'_

'Est-ce qu'elle va m'appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?', marmonnai-je, et ma sœur ricane avant de continuer

'_Je vous souhaite un heureux anniversaire, et que vos 18 ans ne vous apportent que de bonnes nouvelles ! J'aurais bien voulu être là pour le fêter avec vous, mais je n'ai pas le temps, avec le travail, de faire un trajet jusqu'en Angleterre. Mais le cœur y est ! Prenez soin de vous, je vous aime !_

_Boule de poils.'_

Je souris en pensant à ma cousine Américaine, avec qui on vient de passer un superbe mois.

'C'est de Howard !', m'annonce ma sœur en ouvrant une autre enveloppe.

'_Joyeux anniversaire Silou, ainsi qu'à ta sœur ! Je sais qu'on se voit après, mais je voulais tout de même te le souhaiter à ton réveil. A tout à l'heure ! Howard.'_

'Il est chou, ce garçon…', me sourit Caro en prenant une autre lettre.

Elle en lit encore un peu, puis elle commence à pousser des petits cris joyeux et horriblement niais.

'C'est de mon Julian !'

'_Ma Caro. Je te souhaite le meilleur des anniversaires, et je te promets de venir le fêter dignement avec toi tout à l'heure. Sache seulement que j'espère que cet anniversaire ne sera pas le dernier que je fêterai à tes côtés. Tu me manques._

_PS : Avec cette lettre, tu trouveras un parchemin vierge. Souffle dessus, mon amour.'_

Caro s'empare aussitôt dudit parchemin et le regarde.

'Souffle dessus, mon amour.', répétai-je sur un ton que Julian prendrais sûrement.

Elle me lance un regard amusé, et souffle sur le parchemin. De la fumée rouge s'envole alors, se suspend dans l'air, et forme les mots « Je t'aime ».

'Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il était parfait ?', chuchote ma sœur, fixant toujours les mots rouges.

'Si. Plusieurs fois. Et il a intérêt à l'être. Tu mérites le meilleur.', lui répondis-je, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

Ma sœur m'envoie un baiser, et je la regarde se mettre à chercher quelque chose à travers les lettres. Ses gestes deviennent de plus en plus lents, et elle finit par me lancer un regard désolé.

'Je suis désolée, Minou, mais il n'y a rien de Remus.'

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, et baisse la tête, cachant mes yeux grâce à la casquette pour que Caro ne voie pas trop ma déception.

'C'est pas grave.', lui dis-je, la voix un peu tremblante.

'Par contre, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'écrit.'

Je relève la tête, curieuse.

'Qui ?'

'Jeremy.', me fait-elle.

'Qui ?'

'Jeremy ! Le touriste belge ! D'Amérique !', m'aide ma sœur, et je grimace.

'Oh, non ! Il ne peut pas me lâcher, lui ?'

'Je cite : '_Bonjour Silou, comment tu vas ? Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire le 22, alors j'ai calculé pour que cette lettre arrive pile le 22 ! J'espère que ça te fait plaisir.'_

'Je suis comblée.', grognai-je.

Caro sourit, et continue sa lecture.

'_Je te souhaite donc un joyeux anniversaire._

_Tu sais, Silou, je voulais te dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et je sais que quelque part je te plais aussi.'_

'Caro, brûle-moi cette lettre.'

'Non, attends, ça devient marrant !'

**POV REMUS LUPIN**

Je retiens mon souffle en entendant le reste de la lettre de ce Jeremy.

'_Je sais que tu m'as dit d'aller me faire voir, mais tes yeux disaient de te prendre contre moi, et de t'emmener au septième ciel.'_

'Je vais chercher un briquet.', lance ma petite amie en se levant pour aller chercher ledit briquet.

Mes yeux suivent son déhancher rapide, et j'écoute Caro continuer sa lecture.

'_Tu ne m'as pas rejeté quand je t'ai embrassée.'_

QUOI ?

'_Bon, d'accord, tu l'as fait, mais après une seconde ! Et je suis sûr que tu le regrettes aujourd'hui. Alors je te…'_

Silou vient de s'emparer de la lettre du connard, et la brûle avec le briquet. Elle la lance alors dans le lavabo pour que le feu n'aille pas plus loin.

'Quel con, celui-là.', ajoute Silou en retournant s'assoir.

Elle m'avait tant manqué. Elle me manquait encore. Je ne serai tranquille que quand je l'aurai prise dans mes bras.

Mais d'abord, j'aimerais bien savoir qui est ce Jeremy !

'Tu vas le dire à Remus ?', demande Caro en prenant une autre lettre.

'Pourquoi ?', s'étonne Silou, et Caro lui lance un regard incrédule.

'Bah, c'est ton mec, banane !'

Silou reste silencieuse un moment, et je la vois réfléchir.

'Donc, je dois lui dire qu'un ivrogne m'a sauté dessus en Amérique, et que depuis, il me croit amoureuse de lui ?'

'Oui !'

'Mais ça va changer quoi à sa vie qu'il le sache ?'

'Rien… Mais ce serait cruel de lui cacher des choses dès maintenant.'

'Je peux lui cacher des choses à partir de quand ?'

'Officiellement, jamais.'

'Et officieusement ?'

'Après un an de relation.'

'Ok.'

Silou avait l'intention de me cacher ça ? Et d'autres choses encore ? Comme en écho à ce que je pense, Caro lui pose la question. Silou relève la tête, et ses yeux brillent sous la casquette.

'Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptais rien lui cacher. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça…'

Je souris. Ma Silou…

Contre moi, Sirius gigote, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. James aussi a l'air mal à l'aise dans cette position.

Ce matin, nous sommes arrivés très tôt, mais tous les Demonds masculin, ainsi qu'Anna, la petite sœur de Silou, étaient réveillés. Il s'agissait de faire une surprise à nos jumelles préférées, et mes amis et moi étions chargés de leur offrir un réveil fabuleux.

Mais Silou s'est réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude, et le plan n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu.

Nous étions assis à la table, répétant les sorts que nous allions utiliser, quand nous avons entendu des bruits de pas traînants et lents. James a tout de même eu le temps de se baisser et de sortir sa cape, nous recouvrant avec.

Elle était entrée les yeux fermés, et je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon cœur de manquer un battement quand j'ai vu son visage encore un peu endormi, et sa tenue. Elle ne portait rien qu'un minishort et un débardeur, et à ce moment, je ne rêvais que d'une chose : les lui enlever. Avec la bretelle noire de son soutien gorge qui pendait, et sa bouille adorable. Elle était si mignonne…

'Hé ben, elle est bien foutue, la Silou.', a chuchoté Sirius, et je l'ai regardé pour le voir fixer la poitrine de ma petite amie.

Je lui ai asséné un coup sur la tête, et il m'a sourit.

'Sois pas jaloux Remus, je ne vais rien tenter. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder quand même.'

'Si, Patmol, et tu vas tout faire pour.', lui ai-je annoncé lentement, lui lançant un regard noir.

'Je vais essayer, mais je…'

'Chuuuut !', nous a coupés James.

Je me suis tourné pour voir Silou. Elle avait ouvert le frigo, et je l'ai regardé se baisser au ralenti, et se relever tout aussi lentement.

Elle le fait exprès, non ?

'Merde, la boite.', a murmuré James.

Je l'ai vu jeter un regard paniqué vers la boîte noire sur la table. Si Silou l'avait vue, la surprise aurait été gâchée.

'Je vais faire diversion.', a proposé Sirius.

Il a regardé Silou, qui avait l'air de s'être endormie après avoir déposé la carafe, et sort sa main de sous la cape pour lancer quelque chose dans le couloir. Trois secondes plus tard, nous avons entendu Caro crier.

Silou s'est aussitôt réveillée, et est partie sauver sa sœur. Mais Sirius, trop pressé de cacher la boîte, s'en est emparé avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine, et attiré son attention sur nous. Je l'ai vue relever sa frange, comme pour mieux voir, puis s'approcher. On a tous retenu notre souffle, mais quand Caro a crié à nouveau, Silou est partie en courant.

'T'es con.', a reproché James en frappant l'épaule de Sirius.

'Oh, ça va, c'est mieux que rien.'

Silou est très vite revenue avec Caro, et j'ai sourit en voyant que celle-ci était aussi en pyjama, et avait l'air paniquée.

'C'est quoi ça ?', a demandé Caro.

'Je ne sais pas ce…'

'Merde.', a chuchoté Sirius, qui venait de heurter une chaise.

Nous étions assis tous les trois par terre, entre deux chaises, et l'une d'elle attire le regard des jumelles.

'Ok, c'est flippant.', a conclu Silou, après qu'elles aient toutes les deux remarqué que le noir du couloir avait disparu.

Quand elles se sont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, James en a profité pour se mettre plus à l'aise, mais il s'est cogné contre Sirius, qui est tombé sur moi.

On a à nouveau retenu notre souffle, espérant que les filles ne viennent pas vers nous.

Elles se sont alors installées l'une en face de l'autre, et Silou s'est placée tout près de nous, sur la chaise à côté de James.

Il s'est un peu reculé, pour être sur ma cuisse, alors que Sirius pliait ses jambes comme il pouvait.

Caro a alors commencé à parler de Julian, et Silou s'est levée pour préparer le café. Elle a ensuite mis une casquette sur la tête, et je la trouvais sublime. Ca lui donnait un air fragile que j'adorais.

Et quand elle s'est mise à danser, j'ai retenu de justesse un gémissement, faisant pouffer mes amis.

'Je vais chercher le courrier !'

Silou a posé les tasses sur la table, et a voulu reprendre sa place quand elle nous a fixés. Je me suis tourné vers Sirius qui sauvait de justesse un foulard rose, dans lequel était emballée la boîte un peu plus tôt.

'Merde.', a marmonné James, et j'ai vu Silou approcher dangereusement sa main de nous.

Mais pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, Caro nous a sauvé la mise de sa simple présence.

Elles ont parcouru toutes les lettres, et je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon cœur de se serrer en voyant la déception de Silou quand Caro lui a dit que je ne lui avais pas écris, alors que Julian, lui, avait été « parfait ».

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que j'étais là, et que je n'avais pas oublié. Ca fait deux semaines que je prépare cette surprise pour elle, et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper avec ça.

J'espère surtout qu'elle va venir me parler de ce Jeremy. Histoire que je sache qui est le gars que je vais tuer.

'Silou, on a 18 ans…', soupire Caro en buvant son café.

'Je sais…'

'Dis, à ton avis, il voulait dire quoi Julian en disant qu'on va fêter ça « dignement » ?'

'Je ne sais pas.'

Caro n'a pas l'air de comprendre que Silou n'en a rien à faire (à moins qu'elle le sache) et continue donc de parler.

'Tu crois qu'il va tenter de m'essouffler ? Ou abuser de moi ?'

Silou ne répond pas, et s'approche de nous. On recule brusquement, pour que son bras ne nous touche pas, et elle attire la chaise à côté de Sirius vers elle. Elle pose alors ses pieds dessus, et j'ai maintenant vue sur les jambes de ma petite amie.

'Tu me parle de sexe, Caro ?', demande-t-elle finalement en ajustant sa casquette à nouveau.

'Heu… oui… ça te dérange ?'

'Non, du tout.', répond Silou à mon plus grand étonnement. 'Tant que je ne couche pas avec mon petit ami, je couche indirectement avec le tiens. Alors continue.'

Mes amis et moi ouvrons la bouche dans un 'O' parfait, et regardons Silou, incrédules.

Caro, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser, et explique EN DETAIL les prouesses de Julian Crivey.

Je ne le verrai plus jamais de la même façon.

Silou écoute sans l'interrompre, et je la surprends à perdre le fil de la conversation (ou monologue) petit à petit. Caro le remarque aussi, et lui demande à quoi elle pense.

'Remus.', répond simplement Silou.

Je sens mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, et un tendre sourire se former sur mes lèvres.

'Oh, mon Minou, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu le verras après.'

'Je sais.', sourit Silou.

Elle se relève (et je regarde s'éloigner ses jambes) et enlève la casquette, la lançant sur la table.

'Je vais me doucher.'

'Je te suis !', s'exclame Caro avant de quitter la pièce avec sa sœur.

On attend une minute, et quand on entend l'eau de l'étage supérieur couler, on enlève la cape.

'Mon vieux.', m'annonce gravement Sirius en me donnent une tape amicale dans le dos. 'A ta place, je conclurai rapidement avec Silou, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle continue de coucher indirectement avec Crivey. Et d'après ce que Caro a dit, ce mec est génial. Fais gaffe.'

'Patmol, la ferme.'

XxX

**POV SILOU**

Je prends un jean et un chemisier rouge, et les met. Puis je sors rejoindre Caro dans la salle de bain. Arrivée là, elle me tend une trousse de maquillage, et on s'amuse pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de descendre.

'Ah, non, pas encore !', s'écrie Caro alors que je m'arrête moi aussi dans les escaliers.

Tout est devenu noir à nouveau, et on n'y voit rien. Je lui prends la main, et avance courageusement dans le noir.

'Regarde, une lumière !', remarque Caro en pointant nos mains dans une direction.

Une faible lumière bleue provient du salon, et on s'en approche. Plus on avance dans la pièce, plus elle s'éclaircit, et plus la lumière devient vive. Une fois devant, nous remarquons qu'elle émane d'une petite boîte noire. Juste à côté, il y a un petit bout de parchemin où est écrit : « Lis-moi. »

Je déplie le parchemin, et les mots « Ouvre la boîte » apparaissent.

'Ouvre-la.', me demande Caro, toujours attachée à moi.

Caro a peur du noir, faut pas lui en vouloir.

J'ouvre rapidement la boite, trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'y cache. Je me recule aussitôt quand des dizaines de petites lumières rouges en sortent, et se baladent joyeusement autour de nous. Leur lueur devient de moins en moins forte, et on peut maintenant clairement distinguer des petites fées. L'une d'elle se place devant moi, me fait signe de la suivre puis s'envole vers le couloir.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est-ce que ça ?', questionnai-je sans bouger d'un millimètre

'Je ne sais pas. On doit les suivre tu crois ?'

'Je ne vais quand même pas suivre un truc plus petit que mon doigt !'

Comme si elles m'avaient entendue, trois des fées me prennent par la manche, et me tirent vers la cuisine. Et comme Caro reste collée à moi, elle suit sans broncher.

Le couloir est toujours aussi sombre, mais la lumière des fées nous guide. La cuisine a aussi sombré dans le noir, et Caro est à la limite de chialer.

'Tu as ta baguette ?', l'interrogeai-je.

'Silou, il y a la protection anti-magie.', me rappelle-t-elle.

'Et merde !'

Nous traversons la cuisine, et je devine que les fées nous emmènent vers le jardin sorcier. Quelqu'un y a installé deux chaises et une toile blanche. Les fées nous poussent dans les sièges et restent près de nous, comme pour nous surveiller.

Sur la toile, des images apparaissent, et je souris en voyant la photo de Caro et moi quand nous étions bébés.

Notre enfance défile devant nos yeux, puis notre adolescence. Tellement de bons souvenirs reviennent, et je console Caro qui pleurniche de nostalgie.

'Je t'aime, Silou.'

'Moi aussi, Carolinia.'

'Remus !', sourit ma sœur quand les photos de Remus et moi défilent.

'Là ça devient de la torture.', gémis-je en fermant les yeux.

Caro ricane et me serre contre elle. La dernière image à paraître est celle de Caro et moi lors de la proclamation des septièmes années, l'une contre l'autre, souriant à la caméra. Petit à petit, des phrases apparaissent autour de la photo.

_« Mes plus grands chefs d'œuvre. Papa. »_

En dessous, Stephan avait ajouté : « _Et nous ? On est ratés ou quoi ? »_

Je ris, ainsi que ma sœur, et nous nous levons pour voir cette toile de plus près.

'Julian a écrit lui aussi !', s'exclame à sœur.

« _Ma plus belle rencontre et sa jolie sœur. »,_ lit-elle.

'Trop d'honneur.', plaisantai-je.

Caro pose un baiser sur le prénom de Julian et je continue de lire les autres commentaires.

'Oh, Sirius !', soupire ma sœur.

Je m'approche d'elle pour lire ce qu'il a bien pu écrire.

« _Des jumelles uniques, deux personnalités géniales, et un super anniversaire à venir. Sirius. »_

'Quel beau parleur celui-là…', blaguai-je, et mes yeux cherchent le prénom de Remus.

Si ça aussi il ne l'a pas fait, je serais vraiment dégoûtée. Ah, non ! Là, il a écrit :

_« Deux merveilles, dont l'une me paraît le plus beau paysage qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Joyeux anniversaire les filles. Remus. »_

'Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil !', ajoute ma sœur en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. 'Tu vois, il t'a pas oubliée !'

Je souris simplement, et me tourne vers elle.

'Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on échappe à ces fées.'

L'une des fées se poste aussi tôt devant moi, les mains sur les hanches. Je la vois ouvrir et fermer la bouche, puis agiter son index devant moi, comme pour me réprimander.

'Ah… A mon avis, ça veut dire qu'elles ne sont pas d'accord.', annonce Caro, et je soupire.

'On vous suit.', dis-je à la fée, et celle-ci sourit.

Elle appelle toutes ses copines, et elles s'emparent de la toile. On les regarde faire, puis Caro et moi crions quand les fées nous enveloppent de la toile sans ménagement.

'Punaise, je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû leur faire confiance !', pestai-je, collée à ma sœur, tentant de nous libérer.

Caro essaye aussi comme elle peut, et à force de gigoter, elle me tombe dessus. Je commence à rire de bon cœur, vite suivie par ma jumelle, et j'arrive à sortir ma tête de l'emprise de la toile. Toujours en riant, je sors de là-dessous à quatre pattes, et une fois libre, je me moque de ma sœur qui n'arrive toujours pas à trouver la sortie.

'Silou ! Aide-moi au lieu de rire comme une baleine !'

Ca me donne encore plus envie de rire, et j'arrive donc très lentement chez elle, mes gestes interrompus par des spasmes de rire. Quand je la libère, je tombe en arrière en voyant ses cheveux partir dans tout les sens, et son air furibond. Mon rire doit être contagieux, vu qu'elle se met à rire aussi, et me saute dessus pour me chatouiller, comme pour me punir de me moquer d'elle.

On ne remarque pas tout de suite que nous n'étions plus seules, et ce n'est qu'en entendant le petit rire de Luis qu'on lève le regard.

Tous. Ils sont tous là. Lucas et sa petite famille, les Maraudeurs, Lily, Lynn, Helena, Noa, Morgane, les amies de Caro, Howard, Julian et bien sûr ma famille.

'SURPRISE !'; hurlent-ils d'une même voix, avant de rire devant nos grands yeux.

Je me rends lentement compte de ce qu'il se passe, et Caro se décolle de moi pour se lever, et m'aider par la même occasion.

'Joyeux anniversaire, mes puces.', nous dit mon père en venant nous serrer dans ses bras.

Quand mon père me lâche, je remarque enfin les décorations qui ornent le jardin, chose qu'on ne voyait pas quand il y faisait noir. Des guirlandes flottent partout, et les fées sont d'ailleurs toujours là, nous souriant. Il y a aussi une grande table avec des couverts, ainsi qu'une un peu plus petite, mais avec plein de cadeaux dessus.

Je sens un coup de coude, et je me tourne vers Caro qui me fait signe de dire quelque chose. Comme je n'ai pas suivit la conversation, je fais apparaître un grand sourire sur mes lèvres, et leur sourit.

'C'est. Trop. GENIAL !'

Ils éclatent de rire, puis des confettis apparaissent de la baguette de Josh et nous entourent. Caro en profite pour sauter sur Julian, et celui-ci la soulève et la fait virevolter.

Le couple guimauve-cliché, ces deux-là…

Je cherche tout de même Remus du regard, et le trouve à quelques mètres de moi, me fixant aussi. Quand il me sourit, je cours vers lui et l'entoure de mes bras. Il me serre contre lui, dépose un baiser sur ma joue, puis pose sa tête dans mon cou.

'Tu m'as manqué.', lui avouai-je en le serrant encore plus.

'Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.'

On reste comme ça un moment, et je m'éloigne de lui pour ensuite poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un simple baiser, tout doux, et je lui montre bien que ça ne me suffit pas en passant une main dans ses cheveux, mais Remus reste Remus : il m'éloigne de lui tendrement, et me sourit.

'Pas ici.', me dit-il simplement, passant une main sur ma joue.

'Hé, nous aussi on veux des câlins !', s'écrie Sirius, brisant notre moment.

Je soupire, mais lui souris tout de même en le prenant dans mes bras. Quand je me recule, je constate qu'il s'est coupé les cheveux.

'Tu es beau comme ça.', le complimentai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il bombe le torse, et me sors un « Je sais » pas du tout modeste. Puis il grimace.

'Attends, tu veux dire que je n'étais pas beau les cheveux longs ?'

Je ne réponds pas, et me tourne vers James et Lily pour les saluer.

Je cours ensuite dans les bras de mes amies, que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps.

Je vais adorer cette journée.

XxX

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait que Julian ait pris mon père à part me laisse un étrange sentiment…

Je vois mon père parler sérieusement avec Julian, et celui-ci lui faire face comme il peut, malgré son stress évident. Mon père finit par sourire, lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis lui fait signe de passer devant pour revenir vers nous.

'Ca va, Silou ?'

Je souris en sentant l'odeur de Remus, et me tourne vers lui.

'Ca va.'

Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et laisse mon front reposer sur le sien.

'La fête te plait ?', s'enquit-il en s'approchant encore plus de moi.

'J'adore. Merci pour tout.'

'C'était avec plaisir.'

Je soupire et le prends contre moi. Il m'a trop manqué.

'Silou, viens ! On va souffler les bougies !', crie ma sœur, m'arrachant à mon homme.

Le gâteau ! C'est un énorme gâteau carré, dont la moitié est au chocolat, écrite avec de la crème fraiche : « Silou » et de l'autre côté, en crème, des lettres en chocolat composent le nom de Caro. Il est magnifique, et Emma l'a fait avec l'aide d'Helena et de Morgane, qui cuisine très bien.

Je vous ai parlé de Morgane ? Sûrement, mais comme elle ne revient pas souvent, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

Morgane, c'est une amie qui a été à Poudlard, mais en troisième année, elle a changé pour aller à Eton. Elle est plus proche de Lynn, vu que c'est grâce à Morgane que Lynn connait Antoine.

Je cours derrière ma sœur, et arrivée devant le gâteau, je me poste devant le côté crème, et ma sœur prend celui ou il y a écrit mon prénom. C'est juste symbolique. Pour montrer qu'on ne forme qu'une seule et même personne, mais qu'on est différentes.

Comment ça, ça ne veut rien dire ?

Bref, tout le monde se place autour de nous et Lucas nous crie de faire un vœu où il gagnerait une moto. Emma lui donne un coup de coude et il se tait, nous souriant avec son air malicieux. Le petit Leo, dans ses bras, regarde les bougies avec fascination.

Je me tourne vers ma sœur, et la vois me sourire.

'Prête ?', me demande-t-elle.

'Prête.'

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, et nous soufflons les 18 bougies sur le gâteau. Comme à chaque anniversaire, depuis nos sept ans, il en reste une d'allumée. Caro s'en empare et s'approche de moi, posant son front sur le mien, la bougie entre nous.

'Je ne veux jamais être séparée de toi.', commence-t-elle.

'Je ne veux jamais te perde.', ajoutai-je.

'Je ne veux jamais que tu me mentes.'

'Je ne veux jamais que tu me caches des choses.'

Ce sont les quatre promesses qu'on renouvelle chaque année depuis qu'on a l'âge de comprendre ce qu'est une promesse. Et on fait de notre mieux pour les respecter.

On souffle toute les deux sur la bougie, et elle me prend dans ses bras, sous les applaudissements des autres.

'Les cadeaux, maintenant !', crie Sirius.

'Pas encore, mec. Elles doivent d'abord déterrer leur vieille boite.', lui dit Josh.

'Quelle boîte ?'

'Tu verras.'

Je souris à mon frère et suis ma sœur vers l'arrière de la cabane, où mon père a déjà mis la pelle. On se dirige vers l'endroit marqué d'un petit drapeau rose, et je commence à creuser. J'atteins vite la petite boîte de notre enfance, et Caro la sort de son trou.

On rejoint rapidement les autres, et ceux qui n'ont jamais vu cette boîte, ni ce qu'elle contient, nous regardent avec curiosité.

On s'installe à la table, et aussitôt, mon père nous tend deux stylos. On le remercie avec un sourire, et on ouvre la boîte. Il y a des dizaines de petits papiers à l'intérieur, et chacun est marqué d'un certain âge, et du prénom de l'une de nous. Je cherche le papier indiquant « 18 ans, Silou », et le trouve peu après que ma sœur ait trouvé le sien. On échange nos parchemins avec un sourire, et le déplions rapidement.

'Alors ma Silou, pour tes 18 ans, tu devais… avoir embrassé Jake Arrows au moins trois fois !', annonce ma sœur en lisant le contenu du parchemin.

'Check !', lui dis-je, et elle coche la case avec une grimace. ' Toi, tu devais avoir changé de coupe de cheveux.'

'Check ! Perdre du poids !'

'Check ! Noyer Josh !'

'Pas check, j'ai pas eu le temps.', déplore Caro, puis elle retourne au petit papier. 'Être bourrée !'

'Check ! Garder tes copines de première année !'

Caro sourit à ses amies.

'Check. Pousser Josh du haut d'une tour !'

'Pas check, pas eu le temps.'

'Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vouliez toutes les deux me tuer ?', lâche Josh, vexé.

'On avait 15 ans, Josh, et tu nous faisais chier.', lui répondis-je avec un sourire angélique.

'Je suis contente, on a presque tout fait !', sourit Caro.

'Tu sais, on a encore le temps de noyer Josh.', murmurai-je, mais Josh grogne et nous éclatons de rire. Puis on remet les papiers à leur place.

'Maintenant, CADEAUX !'

XxX

Il m'a offert un collier magnifique, venu tout droit d'Egypte. Remus, je veux dire. Je le serre encore contre moi, lui murmure un dernier merci et reste comme ça, ma tête contre son torse, alors que Caro ouvre son dernier paquet. Elle hurle de joie et saute sur sa copine pour la remercier de ce que ça contenait. Mais je ne fais plus attention. Je sens juste la main de Remus me caresser le dos, son souffle dans mes cheveux, et son odeur partout autour de moi.

Vous vous souvenez des fées rouges ? Eh bien c'est un cadeau de Sirius et de James, ainsi que de Peter qui était en vacances avec sa mère. Les fées seront à notre service pendant une semaine entière ! Ce n'est pas génial, ça ?

'Julian, mon cœur, tu n'as rien pour moi ?', demande ma sœur, un peu déçue.

'Si, mon amour, bien sûr que si.'

Ca me rappelle une chanson, tiens…

_*Mon cœur, mon amour_

_Mon amour, mon cœur_

_Ca dégouline d'amour_

_C'est beau mais c'est insupportable_

Ouais, ça va bien à ces deux-là… La chanson qui les définit le mieux !

_C'est un pudding bien lourd_

_Des mots doux à chaque phrase_

Julian s'approche de ma sœur, et lui prend les deux mains.

'Amour, je voulais te dire à quel point je t'aime.', commence-t-il.

_« Elle est bonne ta quiche, Amour »_

_« Mon cœur, passe moi la salade »_

'Et surtout à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Tu as pris en peu de temps beaucoup de place dans ma vie, et ce que je souhaite le plus, c'est que tu y restes.'

_Et ça se fait des mamours_

_Se donne la becquée à table_

_Ce mélange de sentiments, aromatisé aux fines herbes_

_Me fait sourire gentiment, puis finalement, me donne la gerbe !_

_Je hais les couples !_

_Qui me rappellent que je…_

Attend, une minute…Sa déclaration… Ca ressemble à… Hé ! Pourquoi il se met à genoux devant ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh… non…

Je m'écarte un peu de Remus, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

'Alors, Carolinia Demonds, est-ce que tu veux me faire l'honneur d'accepter de m'épouser et devenir ma femme ?'

D'un même geste, ma sœur et moi posons une main sur nos lèvres, et retenons des larmes.

Julian sort une petite boîte de sa poche et l'ouvre, exposant à Caro la bague qui y repose.

Elle va me laisser toute seule… Elle va se marier, et me laisser toute seule…

Caro hoche la tête, ne faisant plus aucun effort pour retenir ses larmes, et je vois Julian soupirer de soulagement, avant de lui mettre la bague au doigt et de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

'Silou, ne pleure pas.', me murmure Remus, alors que j'avais moi aussi laissé mes larmes couler.

Il me prend dans ses bras, et je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée.

'Elle va… se… ma…marier, et …partir… sans moi !', sanglotai-je, rongée par les larmes.

Remus me serre encore plus.

'Je suis là, Silou. Et ta sœur ne partira pas loin, tu sais.'

Il tente de me consoler, et une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que je me comporte comme une égoïste. Ma sœur va se marier, bordel, je devrais être heureuse pour elle, pas pleurer comme un bébé ! Je vois tout le monde aller vers les jeunes fiancés, et les féliciter.

'J'ai jamais été sans elle…', confiai-je dans le cou de Remus, quand mes larmes coulent moins. 'Je n'arrive pas à imaginer…'

'Je sais Silou, je sais. Mais elle ne t'abandonnera pas.', me rassure Remus.

'Tu resteras avec moi, toi ?'

'Tant que tu voudras encore de moi, je serai là.'

Je renifle un peu, essuie mes yeux, et lui fait un faible sourire.

'Merci.'

Il va pour me répondre, quand deux bras m'encerclent.

'Minou, pleure pas.', me console Caro en me serrant contre elle. 'Je ne pars pas, pas maintenant.', ajoute-t-elle en s'éloignant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je sens de nouvelles larmes arriver. Les miennes invitent les siennes à venir, et on se mord toutes les deux les lèvres pour ne pas les laisser couler.

'Silou, s'il te plaît, pleure pas.'

'Je suis contente pour toi.', dis-je en laissant une larme couler.

Ma sœur me saute dessus, et me serre à m'étouffer.

'Je ne te quitterai jamais, Silou, jamais.'

XxX

Le reste de la journée se passe dans la bonne humeur, et dans la mélancolie pour Caro et moi, qui restions collées l'une à l'autre comme des sangsues. Jusqu'à ce que Lucas vienne nous séparer.

'Bon, vous allez tout de suite arrêter avec cette attitude, vous plombez l'ambiance, et le pauvre Julian a l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ! Alors bourrez-vous la gueule, et surtout lâchez-vous ! Merde !'

On n'a pas osé entrer dans la discussion, et je suis gentiment allée me saouler.

'Silou, arrête de boire.', m'ordonne Remus en m'arrachant ma quatrième bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

'Mais c'est bon ! Rend-la moi !', protestai-je en levant faiblement le bras pour tenter de récupérer ma bouteille.

'Non.', répond-il fermement.

'Allez, mon amour, s'il te plait !', le suppliai-je.

Remus se fige, et même dans mon état, je comprends pourquoi. C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par un surnom affectif… Oui, au bout de cinq mois il était temps, en effet.

'Non, Silou.', répète-t-il d'une voix plus douce qui me fait frissonner.

Je m'approche de lui et lui prends la manche.

'Viens. Je t'emmène quelque part.', annonçai-je en le tirant vers ma chambre.

On monte les quatre étages, et quand il comprend où on va, il se fige et s'arrête dans les escaliers.

'Silou, c'est une mauvaise idée.'

'Mais non, bébé, viens.'

Je le tire de toutes mes forces ; il est bien obligé de me suivre. Dans ma chambre, je ferme la porte et saute sur mon lit, le laissant debout.

'Aaaaah, ça fait du bien de se coucher.', ricanai-je.

Puis je me tourne vers Remus.

'Bébé, je crois que je suis un peu pompette.'

Remus rit, mais ne bouge pas de la porte.

'Un peu pompette ? T'es complètement bourrée, ma Silou.'

'Rejoins-moi, mon Loupin.'

Je lui tends la main et attends qu'il la prenne, mais il secoue la tête, mal à l'aise.

'C'est une mauvaise idée, Silou.', répète-t-il.

'Oh, Trésor, je suis majeure dans le monde entier maintenant, et je suis une grande fille. Viens.'

'Non, Silou. Tu es saoule, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.'

'Ah, oui ?', lui lançai-je sur un ton de défi.

'Oui.'

Ca ressemble plus à une question hésitante qu'à autre chose, mais je me lève et descend de mon lit pour m'approcher de lui.

'Je sais ce que je fais, mon cœur.', assurai-je en passant ma main derrière sa nuque et en l'attirant vers moi.

Je commence à l'embrasser fougueusement et, même si il essaye de m'éloigner de lui, il cède vite et répond à mon baiser.

'Tu m'as manqué.', chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres, avant de les happer à nouveau.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, alors que l'autre descend de son épaule à son bras, et repart en sens inverse.

'Je t'aime.', continuai-je alors que je reprends mon souffle, puis je plonge dans son cou.

Je le parsème de mille baisers, et le tire à reculons vers le lit. Je nous retourne, le pousse sur le lit, puis me mets au dessus de lui.

'Silou, on ne devrait pas…', murmure Remus de sa voix rauque, et je le fais taire d'un baiser.

'J'ai envie de toi, mon amour.', dis-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

Ses yeux deviennent plus sombres, et il se jette sur mes lèvres. Je fais bien exprès de frotter mon bassin au sien et je gémis, alors que lui me serre encore plus contre lui. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, mais ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, arrêtant mon geste.

'Arrête ça, Silou…'

Je retire ses mains de mes hanches, les plaques au dessus de sa tête et l'embrasse à nouveau.

'Laisse-toi faire.', lui chuchotai-je, alors que je recommence à me frotter contre lui.

Il ferme les yeux, gémit, et je vois sa mâchoire se crisper. D'un coup de hanche, il me pousse sur le côté pour se retrouver sur moi.

'Silou, non. Tu es saoule, et demain tu ne te souviendras même pas de ça.'

'Mais si, Remus. J'ai envie de toi.', minaudai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Remus soupire et se lève.

'Moi aussi, Silou, mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.'

Je lui lance un regard noir, et lui tourne le dos, me couchant sur le côté.

Il s'installe sur le lit, et je le sens poser un baiser sur mon épaule.

'Ne m'en veux pas. Tu verras, demain tu iras mieux.'

'Pffff… Tu ne veux même pas coucher avec moi ! Je ne suis pas assez jolie ?', lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

'Non, Silou, non. Tu es… parfaite pour moi. Mais tu es saoule.'

Il me parle comme à un enfant de 4 ans et je soupire, rendant les armes.

'Tu dors avec moi, alors ?', proposai-je en lui faisant de la place.

Il a l'air d'hésiter, mais me rejoint tout de même, et je me colle directement à lui. Puis je me relève, le faisant sursauter.

'Je dois te parler d'un truc !'

Il fronce les sourcils.

'De quoi ?', se méfie-t-il.

'De Jeremy !'

Je me mets en tailleur devant lui et commence à défaire mon chemisier.

Remus hoche la tête, et ne me demande même pas qui est Jeremy. Par contre, il veut savoir ce que je fais.

'Je ne vais pas dormir comme ça quand même, ce n'est pas confortable !', balbutiai-je, sentant ma langue devenir sèche. 'Jeremy c'est un garçon que j'ai connu en Amérique. Au début il était gentil ! Mais après il a commencé à être lourd ! Il m'a embrassée ! Mais je l'ai repoussé, parce que je t'aime que toi. Tu me pardonnes d'avoir rencontré ce con ?'

Remus ne répond pas tout de suite, et se contente de fixer ma poitrine, cachée seulement derrière mon soutien-gorge noir. Il se met à rougir, puis lève la tête vers moi.

'T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, Remus ?'

Il ferme les yeux, comme s'il réprimait une douleur, ou un désir profond, et grogne.

'Silou…'

Je hausse les épaules, et retire aussi mon jean. Je l'entends gémir à côté, et je vois qu'il s'est caché la tête dans le coussin. Je commence à rire et lui saute sur le dos.

'T'es drôle, mon Loupin. Je t'aime !'

Remus se relève aussitôt, et je ris encore plus devant son visage rouge. Il s'apprête à se lever, et je le retiens de justesse par le bras.

'Où tu vas ?', questionnai-je tristement.

'Te chercher un pyjama.', répond-il, essayant de ne pas me regarder.

'Non ! Donne-moi ta chemise.', lui demandai-je en souriant comme une enfant.

Il me fixe un moment, puis soupire et commence à déboutonner sa chemise.

'Tu me promets de rester habillée, alors ?'

'Promis !'

'Et de ne plus me tenter ?'

'OK !'

Il me tend sa chemise, et je me lève sur mon lit pour l'enfiler. Je vois son regard monter et descendre sur moi, puis il ferme les yeux, et se masse l'arête du nez. Je me couche de nouveau, et lui tends la main pour qu'il me rejoigne. Je pose ma tête sur son torse nu, et passe un doigt sur son ventre.

'Tu es beau, mon amour.', lui dis-je, et il m'embrasse le haut du crâne.

'Toi aussi, Silou.'

'C'est vrai, tu me trouves beau ?'

Il ricane, et me caresse les cheveux. Je me sens partir, quand je me souviens qu'il ne m'a pas répondu.

'Tu me pardonnes ?'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Pour Jeremy.'

'Oui, Silou, ne t'inquiète pas. On en reparle demain de toute façon. Quand tu seras sobre.'

'Ok. Bonne nuit, bébé.'

'Bonne nuit, mon ange.'

Je souris, et m'endors.

XxX

Oh putain le mal de crâne !

Je sens quelque chose bouger près de moi, et je me lève en gémissant.

'Bois ça.', m'ordonne la voix de Remus, et une petite fiole apparait dans mon champ de vision.

Je vide la fiole sans discuter, et attends que ça agisse. Bien vite, je sens mon mal de tête disparaître, et je soupire de soulagement.

'Bonjour mon ange.', me salue Remus quand je pose les yeux sur lui.

'Sa…'

Soudain, je remarque son torse nu, et tente de finir le mot que j'ai commencé.

'…lut.'

Mon regard se baisse alors vers ce que je porte.

La nuit dernière passe dans un flash devant mes yeux, et je rougis au fur et à mesure que je me souviens de mon attitude. Je finis par cacher mon visage entre mes mains.

'Je suis désolée !', gémis-je en n'osant pas lever la tête vers Remus, qui s'était mis à rire.

'Ne t'inquiète pas Silou, je trouve ça plutôt drôle.'

J'enlève mes mains pour le regarder, et vois un énorme sourire sur son visage. Je le lui rends timidement.

'Merci de pas avoir cédé. Je me le serais jamais pardonné.'

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser. Je veux le repousser, pas sûre de mon haleine, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, vu qu'il me serre encore plus contre lui. Il tombe en arrière, moi sur lui, et je souris contre sa bouche.

'Tu sais, Remus… Je suis sobre maintenant.'

Il s'éloigne de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme pour me poser la question à laquelle j'ai déjà répondu.

C'est donc le 23 août 1977 que je me suis donnée corps et âme à Remus, confiante en l'avenir. Je l'aime, et il m'aime, c'est tout ce qui importe.

***Anais, avec "Mon coeur, mon amour."**

**Oula, ca se voit que c'est la période des examens, le quota de review a baissé, haha !**

**Bon, merci d'être la ! Je voulais vous annoncer deux choses. De une, j'ai fini la fin alternative (à la Rowling), et je l'envoie demain pour la correction. Pour la fin que vous avez choisit, je vais devoir vous faire patienter. Je dois me préparer pour mes examens, et je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Le chapitre 25 viendra seulement en février 2011, je suis désolée.**

**Mais l'autre fin arrivera rapidement. Je la posterais donc sous le titre de « Une autre fin banale… ». Je posterais sur mon blog la date exacte, et je le dirais aussi sur facebook, pas de souci.**

**/ !\MAIS, pour vous faire patienter, que diriez vous d'une petite interview ? Lâcher vos questions, sur n'importe quel personnage, même ceux qui ne sont apparut qu'une fois. Autant de question que vous voulez, et je posterais l'interview sur le blog !/ !\**

**Maintenant, RAR :**

**Nessa, je suis bien contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu, et que tu ne sois pas encore lasser de ma fic (ma peur, c'est bien ça !) ! Et oui, pauvre Silou… Mais elle n'avait qu'à pas être en 6 ième aussi ! Haha, moi aussi je ne laisserais pas mon petit ami partir en Egypte, surtout s'il a un ami comme Sirius ! Jamais ! Je te fais de gros bisous ma puce, merci pour tes encouragement !**

**Lisa, c'est vrai que dans la version qui suit Rowling, Silou et Remus ne pourront pas rester ensemble… Mais je vais écrire une suite, ou ils resteront ensemble… ou pas -) Merci pour ta review !**

**Cheapxsmile, je t'en prie, merci à toi de lire -)**

**Lucile, voila, pour ta fin, tu n'auras qu'à attendre une petite semaine -) Je ne voulais décevoir personne, donc je fais aussi l'autre fin. Si tu veux être prévenue que j'ai publier, laisse ton adresse mail, ou quelque chose comme ca : - ) Mais si tu passe tout les jours, tu devrais pas le rater - ) Et merci pour le compliment, il me fait chaud au cœur ! Bisous ma puce !**

**Voila, ca c'est fait !**

**Mes chéries, je vous souhaite un énorme courage pour vos examens, tenez bon, soyez forte, montrer que vous pouvez le faire ! Je crois en vous !**

**Bisous, je vous aime !**

**La Chippie Gelée.**


	25. Chapitre 25: un nouveau départ

**C'EST MOI ! Oh my God, les gars, vous m'avez trop manquez ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! Je voudrais d'abord vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'as pas été corrigé, étant donner que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma béta. Alors je le poste comme il est.**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre est mauvais, pour ma part. Je ne l'aime pas, alors si on y ajoute les fautes… Pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plait.**

**Pour finir, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos review, mais dés le prochains chapitre , je recommencerais a y répondre régulièrement, comme je le faisait avant ma pause.**

**MAIS ! Je veux remercier MELIKIARA, qui m'a hanté avec sa review. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi émue d'une review. Un grand merci **

**Et à vous, mes chères lectrices, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de continuer à faire vivre cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 25 : Un nouveau départ.**

'C'est pour quoi ?' me demande la dame à l'accueil.

Je venais de fêté mon 19 ième anniversaire, et je sortais tout juste de Poudlard. Ma dernière année était d'un ennui mortel, sans les Maraudeurs, Howard, et même les PDS, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. J'ai donc eu tout le temps de prendre mes études au sérieux, et j'ai fini par avoir tout les ASPICs dont j'avais besoin pour devenir Psychomage.

Me voila donc, accompagné de ma jumelle pour m'inscrire à l'Université Sorcière de Londres (ou USL).

'C'est pour une inscription.' Répondis-je avec un sourire.

'Vous prenez un ticket, et vous attendez.' Me dit la dame sans me regarder.

'Merci.'

'Hé bein, ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe.' Commente Caro en me suivant vers la personne qui distribuait les tickets. Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'une petite file, et on se poste derrière la fille qui était au bout.

'Vu sa tête, je dirais rien.' J'ajoute en lançant un dernier regard vers la dame de l'accueil.

'Après ça, on va faire les magasins !' m'ordonne Caro. 'J'ai envie de m'acheter un sac, et pour toi, il te faudrait de nouveaux vêtements pour la rentrée.'

'J'ai le droit de dire « non » ?'

'Non.'

Je soupire, et avance de quelques pas. La fille devant moi prend son ticket, et s'en va pour nous laisser la place. J'allais m'avancer, quand un jeune homme se place devant nous sans aucun gène.

'Salut !' lance-t-il à la personne derrière le guichet. 'Je peux avoir un ticket ?'

'Heu, excuse-moi, mais on était la avant.' Je lui dis poliment, et il se retourne vers moi. J'essaye de ne pas sourciller devant ses beaux yeux verts, mais je fixe un moment sa fossette.

'Je suis assez pressé, enfaite.'

'Nous aussi. Et tu aurais au moins du avoir l'amabilité de t'excuser avant.'

Il fronce les sourcils, et passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns déjà en batails.

'Je m'excuse.' Dit-il tout simplement avant de se tourner vers la femme derrière le comptoir. 'Un ticket s'il vous plait.'

Bon, je ne voulais pas en arriver la…

Aussi tôt qu'il a son ticket en main, je le lui arrache et suis ma sœur, qui cherchait déjà une place pour s'assoir. Le mec lâche un juron et me poursuit.

'C'est mon ticket !'

'Bein, maintenant c'est le mien !' Je réponds en m'installant à coté de ma sœur, qui sort un magasine de son sac.

Le gars me lance un regard noir, et tend la main.

'Rends le moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.'

'Bein, si t'avais pas de temps à perdre, t'aurais pris un autre ticket. Maintenant il y à trois nouvelles personnes au guichet.' Je lui apprends, et il se retourne pour voir que c'est vrai, et jure à nouveau. Il court vers eux, leur dit quelque chose, mais il à l'air de se faire remballer par le mec qui faisait la queue en deuxième. Il se tourne alors vers la fille juste derrière, lui fais un beau sourire, et celle-ci lui cède aussi tôt sa place.

Caro et moi pouffons de rire, ce qui attire le regard de Monsieur Mal Polie, et il nous lance un regard noir, ce qui nous fait exploser de rire.

XxX

'A la tienne ! Puisse cette année t'être facile, et j'espère que tu deviendras une grande Psychomage !' dit Caro en levant son verre.

On trinque, et je bois cul sec le verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

'Bon, alors.' Je dis, une fois nos verres vides. 'Tu as déjà réfléchit a ce que tu allais faire pour ton mariage ?'

Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase que les yeux de ma sœur se couvre de paillettes, et brillent comme jamais. Elle se lance dans un monologue ou elle explique en détail comment ça doit se passer. Je l'écoute, amusé, mais avec tout de même le cœur serrer.

Ma sœur jumelle, celle avec qui j'ai grandie, avec qui j'ai tout partager, avec qui je me sens chez moi, va aller vivre ailleurs.

Bien sûr, je m'attendais à ce qu'un jour nous fassions notre vie, chacune de son coté, mais pas si tôt…

Il était près de 19 heures quand Caro décide d'aller passer la nuit chez Julian, dans son appartement. Ils avaient acheté une maison, mais ne voulait y habiter que quand ils seront officiellement mari et femme. Je rentre donc seule chez moi, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

A la maison, j'entendais des rires venant de la cuisine, et je pouvais distinctement entendre celui de mon petit ami, et je souris. Je pose mes affaires par terre dans le couloir, et rejoins les rires dans le salon.

'Bonsoir !'

Il y à avait les Maraudeurs, Josh, Nicolas, et William. Ils devaient se faire une petite soirée entre hommes.

'Salut Silou ! T'as passé une bonne soirée ?' me demande Sirius avec un grand sourire.

'Très bien !' Je m'approche de Remus, et passe rapidement une main dans ses cheveux en guise de bonjour avant de me tourner vers James, qui me souriait aussi. Mais ce sourire avait quelque chose de nouveau. Un sourire amoureux, heureux, et fier en même temps.

'C'est pour moi ce sourire, Jamesounet ?'

Il ricane, et ne me réponds pas. Au lieu de ça, il me tend un parchemin qu'il avait fermé d'un ruban bleu. Je le prends de ses mains, la détache, et en lit le contenue.

'T'es… tu…' je dis tout en relisant le parchemin. Puis un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, et je saute dans les bras de James pour le serrer contre moi.

'Tu vas te marier ! Félicitation !'

'Merci Silou ! Et il y à autre chose, mais je laisse soin à Lily pour te l'annoncer.'

Je le lâche, et lui souris. 'D'accord.'

Si elle me dit qu'elle est enceinte, j'éclate de rire. Ne me demander pas pourquoi, c'est juste l'image d'une mini-Lily qui me fait peur. OOOOH, PIRE ! Un mini-James !

'Tu t'es inscrite ?' me demande Josh sans plus de cérémonie.

'Oui ! Et je me suis fais un ennemi en passant ! Ca va être géniale !' Je lui réponds rapidement avant de me levé. 'Je vous laisse, je devais aller…' je ferme les yeux, et me pince l'arrêt du nez avec mon index et mon pouce avant de soupirer.

'Je sais plus… je dois faire quoi ?'

'Nous faire à manger ?' Essaye William, et je le fixe avec des yeux ronds

'Non, mais tu m'as pris pour ta mère ? AH, JE ME SOUVIENS !' Je cri, les faisant sursauter, tout en courant vers le salon sorcier, ou je m'agenouille devant la cheminée. Je prends la poudre de cheminette, la lance dans le feu, et passe ma tête à travers. Elle tourne quelques secondes, avant qu'un salon ne se stabilise devant moi. Je pouvais voir Helena lire un magazine tout en sirotant un jus de fruit.

'Coucou !' Je la salut, la faisant sursauter.

'Silou, petite folle, ne me fait plus jamais ça !' dit-elle, la main sur le cœur. 'C'est flippant de voir une tête dans sa cheminée tu sais.'

Je ris et lui fait un clin d'œil.

'Je suis désolée. Comment tu vas ?'

'Très bien, et toi ? Alors, tu es inscrite ?'

'Oui ! Je commence le 27 septembre !'

'Oh, chanceuse, tu as encore 1 mois de vacances en plus !'

'Bah, je comptais en profiter pour travailler un peu.'

Helena me sourit, et hoche la tête.

'Oui, ca te fera de l'argent de poche.'

'Non, c'est surtout que je veux payer mes études moi-même.'

Elle fronce les sourcils.

'Ton père ne veux pas…'

'Non, non !' Je la coupe tout de suite. 'Mon père serait capable de me payer mes études, un logement, et de me nourrie jusqu'à mes trente ans. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça. Je… Ah, je pense que quelqu'un veux utiliser la cheminée.' Je dis en voyant qu'Helena devenait floue.

'Viens ici, on dinera ensemble.' Me dit-elle avant de disparaitre totalement. Je sors ma tête de la cheminée, et attends que la personne en sorte. Je souris en reconnaissant mon père, qui me sourit en rougissant.

En rougissant ?

Il recule un peu sur le coté, et je remarque aussi tôt le feu devenir vert à nouveau et une autre personne en sortir.

'Oh… merde…'

'Silimouna !' Me gronde mon père, et je ne réponds même pas, mon regard fixé sur mon ancien professeur de DCFM, le professeur Scott.

'Bonsoir Silimouna.'

Le professeur Scott était toujours aussi jolie. Ses cheveux blond était lâcher, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas à Poudlard, et c'était bien dommage, elle était plus jolie comme ca. Ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une lumière que je ne lui connaissais pas, et elle me fait un sourire timide.

'Je pense qu'elle est sous le choque.' Dit-elle à mon père, et le sourire qu'ils s'échangent me choque encore plus.

Oh p*****… c'était un sourire… amoureux. A-MOU-REUX.

'Silimouna, dis bonjour.' Me dit mon père, comme si j'avais encore 5 ans.

'Vous, amoureux, couple, papa, prof…merde.' Je dis en fermant les yeux et secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je prends une grande inspiration, et fais apparaitre un sourire sur mon visage.

'Bonsoir professeur Scott.'

Scott me sourit, et balaye mon salut de la main. 'Appelle moi Alexandra, Silimouna, je ne suis plus ton professeur.'

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et ajoute : 'C'est sur que la, vous vous approchez plus du rôle de mère, que du professeur.'

Elle rougit instantanément, et mon père est devenu violet. Je ris et je dois me tenir à la cheminée pour ne pas tomber.

'Demack !' Je hurle, et aussi tôt un flash retentit, et de nulle part, une photo apparait. Je la prends, et attend que le noir disparaissent totalement pour laisser place à l'image de mon père et sa nouvelle petite amie.

'J'adore ! Merci beaucoup !' Je leur dit en essayant de me remettre de mon fou rire. Je glisse la photo dans ma poche, et va enlacer le professeur Scott.

'Prenez soin de mon père, s'il vous plait.'

Elle met quelques secondes à répondre, mais elle me rend mon étreinte en me disant : 'Bien sûr, Silimouna.'

'Silou, appelez-moi Silou.' Je lui dis en me séparant d'elle. Je vais embrasser mon père sur la joue, et il me murmure un merci à l'oreille.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et prends de la poudre de cheminette.

'Je vais aller rendre visite à Helena. Je vous laisse surprendre les garçons. Papa, je compte sur toi pour prendre une photo, pour que je puisse voir leur tête.'

Il me sourit, et passe une main dans le dos du professeur S… d'Alexandra, et la guide vers le salon à coté. Juste avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, j'entends mon père chuchoté 'Demack !' avant de dire bonjour.

XxX

'Wow, ton père, et le professeur Scott…' S'étonne Helena en nous servant un autre verre de vin.

'Attends, je dois te montrer la photo que j'ai prise quand je lui ai dit qu'elle allait être notre mère.'

Je lui sors la photo, et elle pouffe de rire devant l'image.

'Les pauvres, on dirait que tu leur a expliqué comment avoir des enfants.'

Je vais pour répondre, quand je reste la, la bouche ouverte.

'Attends…' je commence lentement. 'Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils vont nous faire des gosses. J'ai déjà du mal avec Anna, mais alors si tu y rajoute encore des nourrissons… oh, merde, j'ai peur Helena.'

Helena fronce les sourcils et pose sa main sur mon bras. 'Je vois ça, t'es toute pale. Ne t'inquiète pas, Silou. Ca ne sera pas pour tout de suite, hein ? Ils sortent à peine ensemble.'

'Qu'es-ce que tu en sais, peut-être qu'ils nous le cachent depuis un petit temps !'

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire, puis me souris gentiment.

'Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller.'

Ca m'aide pas à me calmer, vraiment pas. Mais je soupire, et lui sourit.

'J'espère seulement qu'elle le rendra heureux. De toute façon, il est difficile de faire pire que Daniella.'

Helena hoche la tête, et bois un peu de son verre. 'Si déjà elle accepte les 8 enfants de ton père, c'est qu'elle a déjà fait un grand pas, ma puce. C'est rare de trouver des femmes comme ca. Un enfant, ca passe, 2 ok, mais huit…'

C'est vrai, le professeur Scott avait beaucoup de courage, et devait surtout tenir à mon père pour accepter sa grande famille.

Avec cette pensée, je sentais que je reprenais des couleurs, et je me remets à papoter avec Helena jusqu'à 22 heures, avant de reprendre le cheminée pour rentrer chez moi.

Ah, vous vous demander surement pourquoi Lynn n'était pas avec nous ? Hé bien, celle-ci est en France. Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle y reste.

En sortant de la cheminée, je me cogne contre un dos, et je jure en me frottant le front.

'Désolée, Meuh-Na.' S'excuse mon frère Nicolas en me laissant de la place. Tous les garçons étaient devant le salon. Apparemment, les maraudeurs et Josh étaient prêts à rentrer chez eux.

Je m'approche de mon petit ami, et celui-ci m'ouvre les bras pour me serrer contre lui. Il dépose un rapide baisé sur ma tempe.

'Tu rentre ?' Je lui demande inutilement, en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

'Oui, tu viens avec moi ?'

Je réfléchis un moment, puis lui sourit.

'Pas tout de suite. Je peux te rejoindre plu tard, ou tu compte rentrer dormir ?'

'Je t'attendrais.'

J'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais je me retenais, sachant qu'il allait être gêné, avec tout ce monde autour de nous. Je me contentais donc de regarder ses lèvres avec envie, avant de le regarder intensément, comme pour le lui faire comprendre.

'Arrête de me regarde comme ça...' Me chuchote-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

Je ricane, et me recule de lui.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde, et James m'annonce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Lily chez elle, demain à midi pile.

Quand les Maraudeurs passent la cheminée, mes frères se tournent vers moi.

'Scott et Papa ?' demande William, apparemment encore sous le choque.

'Ouias…' soupirent Josh et Nicolas en même temps.

Je ricane devant leur tête.

'Il est ou d'ailleurs ? J'aimerais lui parler.'

'Ils sont dans la cuisine.'

Je le remercie, et m'échappe vers la cuisine, ou je vois le profess… Alexandra et mon père parlé à voix basse autour d'une tasse de thé.

'Bonsoir les amoureux !' Je lance, faisant aussi tôt rougir mon père.

Ca commence à m'amuser tout ça…

'Bonsoir Silimouna.' Me salut mon père, en me proposant la chaise à coté de lui.

'Alors…' je commence en m'installant tranquillement. Je souris en les voyant se regarder nerveusement. Oui, le sadisme ne m'a pas quitté depuis Poudlard.

'Ca dure depuis combien de temps ?' Je demande, regardant le rouge sur le visage de mon père aller vers les joues du prof… d'Alexandra. Pfiou, j'ai vraiment du mal…

'Ca va faire 6 mois.' Me réponds mon père avec un petit sourire tendre.

'Oh…' Donc j'étais encore à Poudlard quand c'est arrivé… Heureusement que j'y suis plus !

Mouahaha, mes petits frères y sont encore ! Je me demande combien de temps ça va prendre avant que l'un d'eux ne l'appelle accidentellement « maman » en plein cours.

Mouahahaha !

'… que ça ne te dérange pas, ni à toi, ni à tes frères et sœur. Sophie-Anna a encore du mal, mais je suis sur qu'elle s'y fera. Mais, Silimouna…' me dit mon père en me prenant la main, me sortant de mes pensées sadique.

'J'aime beaucoup Alexandra, et je suis très heureux avec elle, et je voudrais qu'elle le soit aussi avec moi.'

Message caché : Ne lui faites pas vivre un enfer, s'il vous plait.

'Si elle te rend heureux, c'est le plus important, papa.'

Il me rend un sourire resplendissant, et je me rends compte du bien que ça doit faire à mon père de savoir qu'il ne finira peut-être pas sa vie seul.

'Heu, Caro est au courant ?' Je demande, me souvenant soudain de l'existence de ma jumelle.

'Non…'

'C'est à moi de lui dire, c'est ça ?'

'Non… mais je pense qu'un minimum de préparation mentale est conseillé avec ta sœur… s'il te plait ? '

Il peut avoir ce qu'il veut en faisant cette tête, et il le sait… Il l'a appris de Sirius. Vous voyez le regard de chien battue tout triste ? Bein, voilà, c'est ça.

XxX

Je venais de transplaner devant l'appartement de Remus, et après avoir piqué une tulipe dans le jardin de sa voisine, je monte rapidement les marches, ignorant l'état lamentable du bâtiment. Je sais que Remus n'en était pas fier, mais ce studio est tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. Il ne gardait pas ses boulots assez longtemps pour pouvoir se permettre de louer quelque chose de plus grand.

'Remus, c'est moi.' Dis-je en frappant à sa porte. Il m'ouvre rapidement et me fais un sourire tendre en me voyant avec la tulipe, que je lui tendais.

'Pour toi.'

Il prend mon poignet, et m'attire dans ses bras. Je ferme la porte avec mon pied, et l'enlace.

'En quelle honneur ?' me demande-t-il, faisant référence à la fleur.

'Parce que mon père est amoureux. Et aussi parce que je crois que j'ai le béguin pour toi.'

Il ricane, et caresse ma joue des bouts des doigts.

'Ah, vraiment ?'

'Oui.' Je soupire. 'Mais je pense pas que ça va être possible entre nous.'

'Et pourquoi ça ?' me demande-t-il, amusé.

'J'ai déjà un petit ami. Et il aime pas partager.'

Remus me serre encore plus contre lui, et je soupire de contentement.

'Je le comprends. Je n'aimerais pas te partager non plus.'

Je souris et lève les yeux vers lui.

'Ah, oui ?'

'Oui.' Me dit-il, avant de poser un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. 'Tu es à moi, mon ange.'

'Et toi à moi.' Je lui chuchote, avant d'happer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

XxX

1 mois plu tard.

'Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférer, je vous déclare maintenant, mari et femme, par les liens sacré du mariage, et de la magie. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.' Termine le curé, et James se baisse pour embrasser passionnément Lily.

A coté de moi, Caro avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle serrait fort ma main. On avait toute les deux été choisi pour être demoiselles d'honneur, ainsi qu'une autre amie à Lily.

Je quitte le couple des yeux, et les pose sur Remus, qui se tenait entre Peter et Sirius près de James. Il me rendait mon regard, tout en applaudissant le couple. Pendant toute la cérémonie, il m'avait cherché du regard, mais je n'ai pas lâché le curé des yeux, l'ignorant.

J'ai peur.

Je pense, que j'ai peur du mariage. Je ne suis pas comme Caro, romantique à souhait. Je n'ai connu qu'un mariage qui a marché, et c'est celui de Lucas et Emma. Sinon, pour le reste… Depuis toute petite, j'avais remarqué que les mariages dans la famille Demonds ne marchaient jamais longtemps.

Je ne me vois pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que Remus, mais… c'est quoi le mariage après tout ? C'est juste des papiers !

Rendre son regard à Remus, aurait été une promesse que bientôt ca serait notre tour. Mais j'étais bien comme j'étais, je ne voulais pas devenir Madame Remus Lupin.

XxX

2 mois plu tard

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de cours. Excitée comme une puce, je suis arrivé à l'université une heure à l'avance, pour être sur de ne pas arrivé en retard.

Mais maintenant, il y'à que je suis perdu. Et toute seule.

Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'une personne, ou d'une carte de l'école, quand une voix m'interpelle.

'Silou Demonds ?'

Oh… non… je connais cette voix… 

Oui, c'est bien elle… cheveux blonds, yeux bleus qui pétillent, sourire d'ange… Carrie Taylor.

'Taylor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'

Carrie ricane à mon ton, et me montre sa carte d'étudiante.

'J'étudie ici. En psychomagie.'

P***** de m**** !

'Wow, quel hasard, moi aussi.' Je dis d'un ton sombre. 'Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est cette classe ?'

Elle regarde un instant le parchemin que je lui tends, puis me fait un sourire éclatant.

'Oui, Mikael devait m'aider à y aller, viens avec nous !'

'Mikael ?'

Elle hoche la tête de manière enthousiaste.

'Oui, je viens de faire sa connaissance, il est politico magie. Viens, je vais vous présenter.'

Non, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être ton amie, me parle pas comme ça…

Je la suis malgré moi, sachant que ça me faciliterais la tache. Elle s'arrête devant un mec, qui me dit vaguement quelque chose, et elle lui dit quelque chose, avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers moi.

Ah, ça y est, je me souviens. Mr Malpolie !

'Ah, toi, je te connais.' Me dit-il.

'Je me souviens de toi aussi.' Lui répondis-je sans sourire.

'Tu compte me voler mes livres, maintenant ?'

'Non, sachant qu'on est pas dans la même classe, ils ne me serviront à rien.' Je lui réponds nonchalamment. 'Tu vois, moi au moins je réfléchit avant d'agir.'

Malpolie me lance un regard noir, et à coté de lui, Carrie Taylor se racle la gorge.

'Heu, Mikael, je te présente Silou Demonds. Silou, je te présente Mikael Miller.'

Je ne réponds pas, tout comme Miller, et me contente d'un hochement de tête.

Entre toute cette tension, j'entends Carrie émettre un petit rire avant de dire :

'Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec vous deux.'

**Voila, that's it !**

**Pour ceux qui aurait lu la fin alternative, cette histoire n'as rien avoir, sauf peut-être la haine entre Miller et notre Silou. Et quelques détails, mais vous verrez ça plu tard.**

**Comme vous le voyez, on saute dans le temps, et ça sera comme ca dans le prochain chapitre aussi.**

**Bon, je remercie déjà les anciennes revieweuses : Tiickel, Lollie Lovegood adorée,sarah0406, Ma Titine que j'aime, Nessa, Lounatikas, N'étoile, Hey-ceycey, MAHA1959, Malicia Malefoy, Sublime Fourchette et Methylenn.**

**Un grand merci, je vous aime fort !**

**La suite : vendredi ! **


	26. Chapitre 26: les bienfaits du cours de y

**Bonsoir ! Je sais, il est tard, mais j'ai été occupé toute la journée, cette semaine à été haute en émotions, et je suis crevée. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Je dis déjà un grand merci à PARVATI78 qui m'est revenue ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est elle qui a trouvé le titre.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Chapitre 26 :****Les bienfaits du cours de yoga**

Six mois plus tard

Assise sur la marche d'escalier de Remus, mon livre de Psychologie sur les jambes, je relis mon cours, tout en attendant mon petit ami. Je lui avais proposé de le rejoindre pour le dîner, mais il n'est toujours pas rentré du travail.

'Silou ?'

Je lève le regard pour sourire à Shawny, la concierge de l'immeuble.

'Bonjour Shawny, ça va ?'

'Je vais bien, ma petite. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toute seule ? Remus n'est pas encore rentré ?', me demande-t-elle, toujours aussi curieuse.

'Non, pas encore.'

'Il ne t'a pas donné la clé ?'

'Heu… non.'

Elle soupire, secoue la tête, et me regarde avec pitié. Puis elle me fait un faible sourire avant de me souhaiter une bonne journée et de s'éloigner.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, j'entends des pas las et traînants dans les escaliers. Je regarde à travers la rampe d'escaliers pour voir Remus, la tête et les épaules basses, le regard abattu, monter les escaliers.

'Remus ?', l'appelai-je en me levant rapidement, faisant tomber mon livre. Le livre tombe à ses pieds sur le palier, et il le ramasse avant de lever le regard vers moi.

Il me fixe d'abord sans rien dire, puis passe une main sur son visage.

'Excuse-moi, Silou, j'avais oublié que tu devais passer aujourd'hui.'

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', le qquestionnai-je, lui tendant la main pour qu'il la prenne.

Il monte quelques marches, prend ma main, puis me rejoint devant sa porte.

'J'ai été viré.', m'annonce-t-il tout simplement.

Oh, non… pas encore…

'Pourquoi ?'

Je regrette aussitôt ma question. Il ne me répond pas, et ouvre la porte pour qu'on puisse entrer. Je referme la porte derrière moi, et le regarde s'affaler dans le canapé.

'Parce que je suis un monstre.', marmonne-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, sachant qu'il doit être lassé de m'entendre dire à chaque fois qu'il se fait renvoyer qu'il trouvera rapidement un autre boulot.

Il trouvera un autre boulot.

Mais il se fera virer dès que la pleine lune approchera.

Je m'approche de Remus, m'agenouille devant lui, et pose mes mains sur ses genoux.

'Je… suis désolée, chéri.'

Remus secoue la tête.

'Non, Silou, s'il te plait.'

Je comprends aussitôt que je dois le laisser dans sa bulle, qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à m'entendre.

Je me remets sur mes pieds, et me baisse pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

'Je t'aime, Remus.'

Je me tourne alors pour marcher vers la cuisine, où je commence à préparer le diner.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils fassent ça à chaque fois ! C'est déjà le sixième boulot cette année. Sur six ! Ils le prennent peu après la pleine lune, puis le virent peu avant. L'excuse est toujours la même.

« La sécurité des collègues, etc.… »

Ils pensent vraiment qu'il va se transformer à deux heures de l'après-midi ?

N'importe quoi !

Bande de $*£$Ni*$$ !

'Tu vas te blesser si tu continues de manier le couteau de cette manière.'

Je tourne la tête vers Remus, qui s'est appuyé sur le mur et me regarde, amusé.

'T'occupe, je suis une professionnelle.'

Il ricane, mais je sens bien que le cœur n'y est pas vraiment. Je retourne à mon massacre de légumes, et sens son regard sur moi durant toute la préparation du diner. En cours de route, j'allume la radio pour ne pas sentir le silence.

Je sais qu'il aime me regarder cuisiner, tout comme j'aime le regarder se raser le matin. C'est un petit geste qui me calme à chaque fois ; pareil pour lui.

Je m'essuie les mains, puis me tourne vers la salière qui est toujours rangée sur la plus haute étagère. Je peux tout juste atteindre l'étagère, mais alors ce qu'il y a dessus… La raison pour laquelle Remus s'entête à la mettre là est un véritable mystère.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et essaye de l'attraper. J'essaye ensuite de sauter pour l'avoir, sans succès. Je fixe alors la salière pendant une minute, avant de lui dire :

'Bon, ou tu descends, ou je vais chercher une chaise.'

Je sursaute alors en entendant le rire franc de Remus derrière moi.

'Hé !', m'indignai-je. 'Te moque pas !'

Il lève un doigt pour me dire de lui donner une minute pour récupérer son sérieux. Il commence tout juste à récupérer son souffle, quand il me regarde, et se remet à rire.

'Remus John Lupin, tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, et me prendre cette salière !', lui ordonnai-je, les poings sur les hanches.

Toujours en riant, il va lentement vers l'étagère, y récupère la salière, et me la tend tout en essuyant une larme.

'S-s'il te p-plaît.'

Je la lui arrache et me tourne vers ma sauce. Je sens alors ses bras autour de ma taille, et il me serre contre son torse. Je tente de l'ignorer, et continue de cuisiner.

Je le sens passer son nez le long de mon cou, avant de poser un baiser dans le creux de celui-ci. Il retourne alors en sens inverse, et embrasse mon oreille avant de dire :

'Voilà pourquoi je la mets là à chaque fois.'

'Quoi ?', demandai-je d'une voix comateuse.

Il ricane, et embrasse ma joue.

'La salière. Je la mets toujours sur la plus haute étagère parce que c'est drôle de te voir essayer de la récupérer.'

Il se met alors à rire doucement.

'J'oublierai jamais le jour où tu a utilisé le manche à balai.'

Je fais une grimace.

'Y'a rien de drôle, la salière m'est tombée dessus, et j'étais recouverte de sel.'

Se souvenant de l'image qu'il avait vu ce jour-là, Remus se remet à rire de plus belle. Je me retourne pour lui dire d'arrêter, mais en le voyant rire de si bon cœur, un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, et je le regarde se remettre de son fou rire.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue, et il se calme rapidement, pour pencher la tête vers ma paume, fermant les yeux. On reste comme ça un moment, et je commence à lui caresser la joue avec mon pouce.

'Tu es beau, mon cœur.', lui dis-je, brisant un silence agréable.

Il ouvre les yeux, et me rend un regard doux. Il m'approche de lui, me prend dans ses bras, approche son visage de moi, je me rapproche de lui...

'LUNAAAAARD !'

Remus soupire, et me lance un regard désolé.

'Ah, mais y'a Silou aussi !', remarque Sirius en posant sa veste sur le dossier du canapé. 'Mmmmm, ça sent bon ici, y'a quoi à manger ?'

'Sirius, t'as été élevé où ?', m'indignai-je, amusée malgré moi.

'Je te raconte pas, ça vaut mieux.', me répond-il, à moitié sérieux. 'Quoi de neuf ? Ca va le boulot, Lunard ?'

Remus pose un rapide baiser sur mon front et va rejoindre Sirius, alors que je retourne vers mes casseroles.

Je les entends discuter à voix basse, et à part un juron bien placé de Sirius, je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

'Je te vois après, dans ce cas.', achève Remus, alors que Sirius se lève.

Je fronce les sourcils, sachant déjà que je peux dire adieu à une soirée en tête-à-tête avec mon petit ami.

'Ok, à tout à l'heure ! Salut Silou !', termine Sirius avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

'Et maintenant, tu vas où ?', m'enquis-je sans lever le regard de ma casserole.

J'entends Remus soupirer, puis se lever pour se placer à côté de moi.

'James a besoin de nous pour un truc.'

'Un truc ?'

'Oui.'

'Quel truc ?'

'Secret de Maraudeurs, désolé.'

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui.

'Mais vous avez quel âge ?'

Il me sourit, et je reconnais le sourire coupable. Il me ment.

Comme il me ment depuis un an maintenant.

'Tu sais, que tu me caches quelque chose, à la limite, je peux comprendre, annonçai-je en m'éloignant de lui pour dresser la table. On a tous un jardin secret, y'a pas de souci. Mais que tu me mentes, ça, ça m'énerve.'

Je m'assois derrière mon assiette, et commence à me servir, sans un mot de plus. Je commence alors à manger en silence, les yeux fixés sur mon assiette. Je ne lève le regard que quand Remus pose sa main sur la mienne.

'Pardonne-moi.', me demande-t-il tout simplement.

Je le fixe un moment, puis soupire.

'Tant que ça n'inclut aucune fille et que c'est légal, je me fous de ce que vous faites tous les quatre.'

Il passe son pouce sur ma main, et me sourit.

'Merci, mon Ange.'

XxX

'Du quoi ?'

'Du yoga, Silou, j'aimerais vraiment essayer !'

'Le truc qui ressemble à du sport mais qui n'en est pas un ?'

'Ouaip.'

'Et dont on retrouve les positions dans le Kâma-Sûtra ?'

'Silou !'

Je souris à ma sœur, et secoue la tête.

'Il est hors de question que tu me fasses faire ça. Vraiment. Aucune chance.'

'Je t'offre une glace après le premier cours.'

'Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec une glace ? Sérieusement ?'

'Et je te laisserai tranquille pendant trois jours.'

'On s'inscrit où ?'

XxX

'Namasté.', nous salue la prof de yoga d'une voix très basse et très douce.

'C'est son prénom ?', me renseignai-je auprès de Caro en posant mon tapis de yoga sur le sol.

Caro ricane, et secoue la tête.

'Non, ça veut dire « bonjour » en hindou. Et « au revoir », aussi.'

'Oh.'

'Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer dans quelques instants avec les échauffements.', nous explique-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle s'en va saluer les nouveaux arrivants, et je me tourne vers Caro.

'Elle parle toujours comme ça ?'

'J'en sais rien, je pense bien…'

'Hé ben… réveille-moi quand ça sera fini dans ce cas.'

'Silou, t'as promis de faire un effort. S'il te plaît ?'

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et entoure ses épaules de mon bras.

'Ce que tu veux, sœurette. Parce que je sais qu'après ça, c'est congé pour Bibi !'

Caro pouffe de rire, puis elle me frappe à l'épaule pour m'éloigner d'elle.

'Tu es méchante, je ne suis pas si envahissante.', boude-t-elle.

'Si, si. Je t'assure, tu l'es.'

'Bien, mesdemoiselles, nous allons commencer l'échauffement.'

Elle nous montre ensuite tout un tas de figures qu'une personne avec une colonne vertébrale n'arriverait jamais à faire.

'Tu crois qu'elle est invertébrée ?', plaisantai-je, assise en tailleur sur mon tapis, alors qu'à côté de moi, Caro transpire comme un bœuf en essayant de prendre la position démontrée.

'Non, elle est juste souple.', ricane quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retourne et souris à l'homme qui me regarde avec de magnifiques yeux chocolat.

'Je suis certaine qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Ces positions-là, ne sont pas humaines.'

Il rit et me fait un clin d'œil, alors que la prof de yoga reprend une position « humaine ».

'Bien, je pense qu'on s'est bien échauffés. Veuillez patienter quelques instants, votre professeur va arriver dans quelques secondes.'

A côté de moi, Caro se couche dans un grand bruit.

'Merde, c'était que l'échauffement !'

'Et c'était même pas notre prof !', ajoutai-je.

'On est mal !', geignons-nous d'une même voix, faisant à nouveau rire le beau gosse derrière nous.

'Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, on m'a dit que le prof était un gars très sympa.'

'UN GARS ?', s'exclame Caro, choquée.

'Il existe des hommes assez souples pour faire ce genre de métier ?', demandai-je, vraiment interloquée.

'Apparemment.', sourit l'homme. 'Je m'appelle Christopher, au fait. Vous êtes ?'

'Carolinia et Silimouna Demonds.', nous présente ma sœur en nous désignant du doigt.

'Mais on préfère Caro et Silou.', ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

'Enchantées mesdemoiselles.'

Il regarde sa montre une seconde, puis nous sourit à nouveau.

'Je reviens, je dois régler quelque chose. A tout à l'heure.'

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Caro se tourne vers moi.

'Ce mec est canon, Silou. Trop canon. Tu crois qu'il sera toujours là ?'

'J'espère pas, on est pas célibataires.'

'Ah, oui, c'est vrai…'

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée, et me couche près de ma sœur, fatiguée d'avoir regardé les autres travailler.

'Bonjour à toutes.'

J'ouvre instantanément les yeux et me tourne vers Caro, qui me rend mon regard. Nous nous levons rapidement, et regardons Christopher se positionner en tailleur devant les quelques femmes présentes.

'Je suis Christopher Randers, et je serai votre professeur de Yoga. J'espère que tout se passera bien.'

Aussitôt, je joins les mains et fait une prière, alors qu'à côté de moi, Caro demande pardon à Julian.

'Je suis désolée, Julian, vraiment, il est trop canon.'

Je décide alors de faire pareil, pour soulager ma conscience.

'Remus, pardonne-moi.'

'C'est très bien, les Demonds, vous êtes déjà en position.', nous complimente Christopher.

J'ouvre un œil, et remarque que tout le monde nous regarde, amusés.

'Heu… oui, j'ai des exercices à rattraper ?', lançai-je avec un sourire timide, faisant ricaner Christopher.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et commence son cours.

XxX

Après le cours, je me hâte vers les douches pour me laver. Caro me rejoint seulement vingt minutes plus tard, me faisant l'attendre dans le couloir. Je me promène donc près du tableau qui y est accroché, lisant les affiches et les petits mots collés dessus, quand un attire mon regard.

_Recherche d'un(e) assistant(e) pour librairie_

_Préférence pour quelqu'un connaissant les deux mondes._

_Contactez Mr Birdway, sur le numéro ci-joint._

_Ou par hibou._

Qu'est qu'une proposition d'emploi sorcière fait chez les moldus ?

En tout cas, je pense que je viens de trouver le job parfait pour Remus.

XxX

Caro vide sa deuxième bouteille d'eau de la soirée, affalée entre les jambes de Julian, devant notre télé. Remus est assis à coté de moi, et je balance un pop corn à la tête de ma jumelle pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

'Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas l'air contente.'

Elle me tire la langue et croise les bras.

'Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois arrivée à tout faire, alors que ce cours de yoga t'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose !', boude-t-elle.

Je lui fais un sourire en coin et joue de mes sourcils.

'Tu sais, il y a les gens souples, et ceux qui ont un manche à balai à la place de la colonne vertébrale.'

'Garce.'

'Namasté.', répondis-je en joignant les mains, faisant rire les hommes présents.

XxX

J'y suis.

_Les livres de Birdway_

C'est une grande librairie dans une avenue moldue, mais elle est connue pour avoir une réserve de livres sorciers.

J'hésite un instant avant d'entrer, mais une pensée pour Remus me suffit à pousser la porte.

'Bonjour mademoiselle.', me salue une jolie rousse à la caisse.

Je lui souris, et lui montre l'annonce.

'Je suis venue rencontrer monsieur Birdway. Nous avons rendez-vous.'

'Ah, c'est parfait. Il vous attend déjà.'

Je vais dans la direction qu'elle m'indique, et entre par une porte où est écrit « Réservé au personnel ». Je suis directement accueillie par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui me sourit gentiment.

'Silimouna Demonds ?'

'Oui, bonjour monsieur Birdway.'

'Vous voulez bien patienter ici un moment ? Je dois aller chercher une lettre, et je suis à vous.'

'Bien monsieur.'

Il me sourit, et je le lui rends. Il a l'air très gentil.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec des parchemins sous le bras, et je me précipite pour l'aider.

'Merci, Mlle Demonds, je sens déjà que vous ferez une très bonne assistante.', me dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Je souris et le suis pour tout poser sur son bureau.

'Je ne suis pas là pour moi, Monsieur.', lui avouai-je.

Il se tourne vers moi, surpris. Voyant mon air déterminé, il hoche la tête, et me propose un siège face à lui, avant de s'assoir.

'Je vous écoute, Mlle.'

'Monsieur, j'ai un… ami, qui est très compétent. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas là pour passer l'entretien à sa place. Je suis seulement là pour m'assurer que si je l'envoie travailler pour vous, il ne reviendra pas dans un mois en me disant qu'il a été viré.'

Birdway fronce les sourcils.

'Je… ne comprends pas.', m'avoue-t-il.

'Remus, mon ami, est un loup-garou, Monsieur.'

Une étrange lueur passe dans les yeux de Birdway, et son visage devient impassible, m'inquiétant un peu.

'Continuez.'

J'hésite un peu, avant de continuer.

'Il a eu un tas de boulots, mais aucun patron n'a été assez tolérant pour le garder aux alentours de la pleine lune. C'est pour ça que je viens m'assurer que ce ne sera pas pareil ici. C'est un amoureux des livres, et il est aussi habile chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, je pense donc qu'il adorera ce boulot.'

Birdway me fixe durant toute ma tirade, et à la fin, me sourit.

'Est-ce que votre ami est au courant que vous êtes ici, Mlle Demonds ?'

'Non, monsieur. Il n'apprécierait pas je pense. Il penserais sûrement que je cherche votre pitié pour le prendre.'

Birdway hoche lentement la tête, sans me quitter des yeux.

Un ange passe, quand il reprend à nouveau la parole.

'Mon oncle était un loup-garou. C'était un homme charmant.'

Un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage, sans que je puisse le contrôler.

'Si votre ami est un bon travailleur, il n'y aura aucune raison de le renvoyer.'

Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je saute de mon siège pour contourner le bureau et enlacer Birdway.

'Merci !'

Birdway rit, tout en me donnant des petites tapes sur le dos.

'Rien n'est encore réglé, je dois encore voir ce jeune homme !'

'Bien sûr, Monsieur !', dis-je en le lâchant. 'Je vous remercie de ne pas le juger, vraiment.'

Birdway me fait un sourire, et hoche la tête.

'Il a de la chance de vous avoir.'

XxX

Remus travaille depuis deux mois chez Birdway, sans savoir que Birdway m'a rencontrée avant.

Je prends des cours de yoga depuis deux mois, sans que Remus sache que je l'oublie pendant les deux heures de cours.

Caro prépare son mariage depuis deux mois, sans savoir le nombre de surprise qui l'attendent.

Lily est enceinte depuis deux mois, sans qu'aucun de nous ne sache que cet enfant sera le début d'une guerre.

Mais on sait tous que tant qu'on restera ensemble, nous irions bien.

XxX

'Silou ?'

'Sirius ?'

'On peut te parler ?'

Je me tourne vers les Maraudeurs, qui me regardent tous comme si j'allais les frapper d'un moment à l'autre.

'Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?', les interrogeai-je aussitôt, faisant rire Lily et Remus.

'Mais rien, on veut juste te montrer un truc.', me dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Quoi ? Ton QI inexistant ?'

Il me lance un regard blasé, et ses bras retombent le long de son corps. Il se tourne alors vers James.

'On lui dit rien, c'est mieux.'

On était tous chez les Potter pour la « réunion » hebdomadaire des Maraudeurs. Et pour pas que Lily se sente seule face à toute cette testostérone, je la rejoignais souvent pour qu'on puisse passer notre soirée ensemble.

Je saute sur Sirius et le prends dans mes bras.

'Non ! Pardon, pardon, je me moquerai plus de toi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi.'

Je sais très bien que les petits « s'il te plaît » marchent toujours avec Sirius, surtout quand c'est Lily ou moi qui les prononçons. Et ça ne rate pas cette fois non plus.

'D'accord, d'accord. Bon, tu sais certainement qu'on accompagne Lunard pendant les nuits de pleine lune ?'

'Oui, je suis au courant.'

'Eh bien, on le faisait aussi avant que tu ne lui donnes la potion.'

Je fronce les sourcils et le lâche, avant de lancer un regard vers les autres Maraudeurs.

'Vous… quand… comment ?'

'Pour que Lunard ne soit pas seul pendant les pleines lunes, nous avons décidé de le suivre.', répète Peter.

'Sous une forme animale.', ajoute James.

Je tourne la tête vers Lily qui me sourit, me montrant qu'elle était déjà au courant.

'Vous…êtes… des animagi ?', demandai-je, ébahie.

'Recule.', m'intime Sirius.

Je rejoins immédiatement Lily sur le canapé. Et là, devant mes yeux, Sirius se transforme en chien. Un chien noir, d'une taille plus grande que la moyenne. Mais, surtout, très moche.

'Oh… merde…'

'A moi.', annonce Peter avant de se transformer en … rat.

'Queudver…', chuchotai-je, comprenant enfin le sens des surnoms que ces crétins se donnent.

Peter reprend sa forme humaine et me sourit. Patmol se rapproche de moi, et je me lève sur le canapé.

'T'approche pas, Lassie, je n'aime pas les chiens.', l'avertis-je en prenant un coussin pour me protéger.

James lève un sourcil.

'Tu sais que ton petit ami est un loup-garou ?'

'Ouais, ben lui il ne passe pas sa journée à aboyer et à pisser partout. SIRIUS, REPREND TA FORME HUMAINE, MERDE !'

Sirius m'obéit et s'écroule aussitôt de rire.

'T'es vraiment une chochotte, Silou.'

'Tais-toi, clébard.', boudai-je en m'asseyant d'un geste souple.

'Wow, ces cours de yoga ont l'air de te faire du bien.', me dit James.

Lily et moi nous mettons à rire aussitôt. Je lui ai parlé de mon professeur hyper sexy (vous devriez le voir faire la position du chien, c'est vraiment… mmmmm…), et Lily et moi avions donc compris la remarque de James autrement.

'Ouais… Au fait, tu te transformes en quoi, toi ?', l'interrogeai-je.

Il me sourit et s'éloigne vers le couloir.

'Ouille, t'es si gros ?', demandai-je, remarquant l'espace dont il a besoin.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de se transformer.

Je saute aussitôt sur mes jambes, et m'approche du cerf.

'Trop génial, j'en avait jamais vu un vrai !', m'exclamai-je en sautillant vers lui, faisant rire les autres.

Je lui caresse la tête, avant de passer une main sur ses cornes. Je passe ensuite mes bras autour de son cou.

'Je savais que la maman de Bambi n'était pas vraiment morte.'

Je le sens se reculer de mon étreinte, et je me recule pour rire avec Sirius, qui est toujours par terre. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas bien calculé ma trajectoire, et je trébuche sur lui, tombant en arrière. Sirius me tire rapidement contre lui, m'évitant de justesse une chute qui aurait pu faire très mal.

'Fais gaffe, avant que tu ne reperdes la mémoire.'

'Oh, ça va…', dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de tilter.

'Attendez, vous êtes des Animagi non déclarés ?'

'Heu, oui ?'

Je saute sur mes pieds et les regardes tous, choquée.

'Vous êtes de Animagi illégaux ?'

'Oui…'

'Vous savez que vous risquez gros ?'

'On le sait.'

Je secoue la tête, et prends la main de Lily.

'Allez, viens Maman Cerf, on va aller chercher des croquettes.'

'Et les flics.', ajoute Lily, sous les rires des garçons.

XxX

Ma petite sœur arrive en courant dans ma chambre, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

'Silou, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend en bas !'

Son sourire me donne envie de me presser en bas, et je cours presque derrière elle quand j'arrive dans le salon sorcier.

'Sue ?'

Ma cousine américaine se retourne, et monte ses lunettes sur son nez pour me sourire.

'Silou !'

Elle court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', lui demandai-je, folle de joie.

'On vient passer un certain temps avec vous !', m'annonce-t-elle.

'On ?'

'Quelqu'un d'autre arrive.', annonce Sirius en reculant de la cheminée, dont le feu devient vert.

C'est là que je remarque que toute ma famille est dans le salon, ainsi que Lily, James, Sirius et mon Remus.

Un corps sort du feu, et ma cousine Riley sort de la cheminée. Veste en cuir, jean noir, chaussures à talons et lunettes de soleil… tout respire le «Riley-attitude ».

Elle lève la tête, et son regard tombe sur les Maraudeurs. Un sourire apparait aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

'Bonjour Angleterre. Je t'aime déjà beaucoup.'

Je ricane et la rejoins. Quand elle me voit, elle me saute dessus et me serre à m'étouffer.

'Mon amour, mon cœur, mon bébé, mon sucre en poudre, mon chocolat au lait, tu m'as manqué !'

Je ris et lui rends son étreinte.

'Je suis contente de te voir aussi.'

'Dis, tu me présentes ?', me dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers les Maraudeurs.

Je secoue la tête, amusée.

'Riley, commençai-je en désignant James. Ca, c'est à Lily.'

Je désigne Lily, qui est juste derrière Josh.

'Ca, c'est à moi.', continuai-je en lui montrant Remus.

'Et ça…'

Je fais une pause en regardant Sirius.

'Ca, c'est à tout le monde.'

'Hé !', s'indigne celui-ci.

Riley éclate de rire, avant de se tourner vers mon père et de lui sauter dessus.

'Oncle Benji !'

Elle se recule de lui, et lui pince la joue.

'Paraît que t'as une copine ? Je pensais que c'est moi que t'épouserai !'

Je secoue la tête, tout comme Caro et Sue, amusée.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

**Voilà, j'espère que je vous déçois pas trop, parce que je trouve que franchement, j'ai perdu la main. **

**RAR :**

**Jude, j'espère qu'il y avait assez de Mumus/Silou dans ce chapitre !**

**Nessa, c'est sur que tu vas pas l'aimer, Miller, haha. Pour ce qui est de la suite de la relation de Remus et SIlou… Patience !**

**Je vous donne la suite… dans une semaine ! Bisous !**


	27. Chapter 27: Natapouffe

**Coucou, vous ! Comment ce passe votre week-end, vous vous êtes reposer, ou vous êtes encore plus crever que vendredi ? **

**Bon, déjà je voulais m'excuser ! Parce qu'au précédent chapitre, je n'ai pas répondu à ceux qui étaient inscrits, mais je l'ai fait maintenant ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. **

**Ensuite, OUI, Caro sera bien la maman de Colin et Dennis Crivey !**

**Enfin, je veux remercier ma charmante béta, Parvati78, ou Miss Blackie sur ffnet ! Elle a d'ailleurs une traduction en son nom, intitulé « HE'S WHAT ? », que je vous conseille d'aller lire. C'est une Fred/Hermione, et c'est très drôle, je trouve !**

**Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, je vous trouve en bas ! **

**Chapitre 27 : Natapouffe.**

Pour la énième fois depuis que le professeur Scott fait partie de notre vie, j'entends Anna et mon père se disputer dans la cuisine.

'Quand je te parle, Sophie-Anna, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes !'

'Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te regarde pas que je ne t'écoute pas ! J'ai des oreilles, tu sais.'

J'entends mon père soupirer, et j'entre dans la cuisine.

Ma petite sœur est assise à un bout de la table, le nez dans un bol de céréales, alors que mon père, à l'opposé de la table, lui lance un regard insistant.

'Anna, s'il te plait.', commence mon père, et mon cœur se serre quand j'entends que sa voix se brise à la fin de la phrase. 'Je… j'aime Alexandra, et je veux que tu l'aimes aussi. Je suis sûr qu'après cette journée entre filles…'

'Mais je ne veux pas d'une journée entre filles !', le coupe Anna.

Je prends une inspiration, et lance un regard meurtrier à Anna.

'Mais elle comptait t'emmener dans tous les endroits que tu aimes, elle a tellement préparé cette sortie, Anna. Elle se donne beaucoup de mal.', la défend Papa.

'Elle se donne du mal pour rien.', assène Anna.

'Anna…'

Mon père passe une main sur son visage, et le garde sous son menton pour regarder ma sœur avec un regarde blessé, comme tiraillé entre deux camps.

'Est-ce que tu me laisserais l'épouser, un jour ? Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'Alexandra fasse partie de la famille ? Qu'elle puisse être comme ta mère ?'

Cette fois-ci, Anna lève le regard vers lui, en colère. Très en colère.

'Je ne veux pas d'une mère ! Une mère c'est méchant, et ça te laisse tomber ! Et quand vous serez mariés, vous allez tous les deux m'abandonner ! Je ne veux plus avoir de parents ! JE TE DETESTE !'

A ces mots, je tape du poing sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les faisant sursauter.

'ANNA ! Ca suffit, dans ta chambre, tout de suite !', lui ordonnai-je, folle de rage.

Ma petite sœur me lance un regard noir, et sans un mot, elle prend son bol de céréales et sort de la cuisine, sans un regard pour mon père ou moi.

Je m'approche de lui, et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

'J'ai mal de la voir malheureuse.'

'Anna ou Alexandra ?', lui demandai-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

Il reste silencieux un moment avant de lever la tête vers moi.

'Les deux. Je les aime tellement toutes les deux.'

Il secoue la tête, et se lève.

'Je vais aller lui parler.'

'Non, papa.', rétorquai-je en le poussant dans sa chaise. 'Reste là, j'irai moi-même.'

'Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, Silimouna.'

'Mais non…'

Je le laisse dans la cuisine, et croise Riley quand elle descend les escaliers en sifflotant.

'Hey, Babe, comment tu vas ce matin ?', s'enquit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

'Bien, et toi ? Bien dormi ?'

'Quand tu es dans le même lit que moi, toujours.'

Je souris et lui colle un bisou sur la joue.

'Dis, tu ne voudrais pas aller faire rire mon père ? Il en a besoin.'

Elle fronce les sourcils, mais ne m'en demande pas plus.

'Tout ce que tu veux, Honey.', accepte-t-elle en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant d'aller rejoindre mon père.

Quant à moi, je cours vers la chambre de la plus petite.

'Tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite pourquoi tu te comportes comme une enfant pourrie-gâtée !'

Anna ne lève même pas le regard de son livre, et continue de mâchouiller sa cuillère.

'Sophie-Anna ?', insistai-je.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas plus, je m'approche d'elle pour lui arracher le livre.

'Ecoute-moi bien.', lui dis-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. ' Tu vas descendre ces escaliers, aller dans la cuisine, et dire à ce père à qui tu as fait de la peine que tu es désolée. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?'

Anna lève les yeux au ciel, et se laisse tomber sur son lit.

'Je parle la même langue que toi, donc oui, j'ai compris.', ironise-t-elle. 'Et non, je ne vais pas y aller.'

'Tu n'as pas le choix !'

Elle se lève et me lance un regard nonchalant.

'Parce que tu penses que ça ira mieux si tu me forces à m'excuser ?'

Cette gamine est devenue trop maligne pour son propre bien. Je soupire, et m'approche d'elle pour m'asseoir à ses côtés.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Anna ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?'

'Pour rien.', me répond-elle en se levant.

Elle va vers son armoire, et commence à fouiller dedans. Je la regarde faire, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. Puis je repense à ce qu'elle a dit.

« _Je ne veux pas d'une mère ! Une mère c'est méchant, et ça te laisse tomber ! Et quand vous serez mariés, vous allez tous les deux m'abandonner ! Je ne veux plus avoir de parents ! JE TE DETESTE !' »_

'Anna, tu n'aimes pas Alexandra ?'

'Je ne la déteste pas. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Elle me laisse indifférente. Qu'elle soit là ou pas, je m'en fous.'

Elle dit ça d'une voix tellement sérieuse que je ne sais plus si je parle encore à ma petite sœur, ou à une ado en colère.

'Anna, tu te rends bien compte que papa est amoureux de cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? Et qu'elle fera sûrement rapidement partie de la famille Demonds ?'

'Je sais. Et je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas parce que papa l'aime que je dois l'aimer aussi. Je vais chez Lia.'

Sur ce, elle part me laissant là, la bouche ouverte, choquée de ce que je viens d'entendre.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Où est passée ma petite sœur ?

'Heu, Silou ? T'as une tête bizarre.'

Je me tourne vers ma cousine Sue, toujours la bouche ouverte. Elle lève ses lunettes sur son nez, et penche la tête.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?'

'Je comprends plus rien à ce qui se passe.'

Elle me regarde sans comprendre, mais ne me pose aucune question. Puis elle regarde sa montre, et me lance un regard curieux.

'Silou, t'avais pas rendez-vous avec Remus à midi ?'

'Heu, si, pourquoi ?'

'A ma montre, il est 12h16 minutes et 34 secondes, 35, 36…'

'MEEEERDE !'

XxX

Je cours aussi vite que je peux vers la libraire Midway ou j'étais censée attendre Remus, pour qu'on puisse déjeuner ensemble pendant sa pause. Ça va faire une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et plus le temps passe, moins on en a.

Heureusement, il était encore devant la librairie. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Qui c'est, cette rousse ? Pourquoi elle a son bras sur MON homme ?

Plus je m'approche, plus je vois à quoi elle ressemble. Et bordel, elle est canon. Sa chevelure est aussi longue que la mienne, et lui arrive donc à l'arrêt des fesses. Elle a les yeux très bleus, et en amande.

Je dois vous parler de son corps ?

Elle me voit arriver, et je perçois un éclair dans ses yeux. Elle dit quelque chose à Remus, faisant en sorte d'être très près de lui, et Remus se retourne pour me sourire.

'Bonjour.'

Je ne réponds pas, m'approche de lui, passe ma main derrière sa nuque, et l'approche de moi pour que je puisse poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je lui mords la lèvre inférieure quand il se recule doucement, laissant tout le temps à sa lèvre de sortir au ralentit d'entre mes dents. Tout ça sous le regard de Miss-je-suis-rousse-et-belle-gosse-et-mangeuse-d'homme-dans-mon-temps-libre-quand-je-fais-pas-les-trottoirs.

Comment ça, je suis méchante ?

Meuh noooon…

Remus, les joues roses, me lance un regard d'incompréhension, et je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Miss-je-suis-une-putain-de-belle-rousse toussote alors pour nous rappeler sa présence.

'Bonjour, je suis Natasha, une collègue de ce beau jeune homme.', se présente-t-elle en me tendant la main.

Elle a un prénom de pétasse. Hasard ? Je ne pense pas.

'Je suis Silou, la petite amie du beau jeune homme en question.'

Je me retiens de justesse de dire le « Ravie de te rencontrer » qui est devenu un réflexe. Et je remarque que c'est pareil pour elle, vu qu'elle ne me répond que par un simple sourire.

'Tu es en retard, je me suis inquiété.', me reproche Remus, dont le regard vagabonde rapidement entre Natapouffe et moi.

Il finit par soutenir mon regard, et lève un sourcil.

'Oui, j'ai été distraite à la maison. Je suis désolée.', m'excusai-je en lui prenant la main pour la serrer dans la mienne.

'Ce n'est pas grave. Natasha était là pour me tenir compagnie.'

Il se tourne vers Natapouffe et lui sourit.

'Encore merci Tasha.'

…

…

TASHA ?

'Il y a pas de problème, RJ. Je vous laisse dans ce cas, on déjeunera ensemble une autre fois. A tout à l'heure, Remus.', termine-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

…

…

RJ ?

'Tu viens, mon ange ?', me demande Remus en me replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

'Tasha ?', relevai-je en haussant un sourcil. 'RJ ?'

'Heu, oui, elle m'appelle comme ça depuis que je lui ai dit mon deuxième prénom…', rougit (un peu) Remus.

Je secoue la tête et le suis, alors qu'il m'entraîne dans une rue commerciale.

'Tu… as l'air de bien t'entendre avec… elle.', remarquai-je en guettant chaque mimique de son visage.

Mais il n'a pas l'air de se rendre bien compte du piège dans la question, puisqu'il sourit.

'Oui, elle est très gentille.'

Evidemment.

On s'installe à une terrasse pour profiter du soleil, et je commande une salade, sous le regard inquisiteur de Remus.

'Je sais, je sais, j'ai très envie d'ingurgiter de la graisse, mais ma jumelle veut que je me mette au régime avec elle.', annonçai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Mais, je te trouve très bien comme ça.', dit Remus, pas très content de la décision de Caro.

Je lui souris et pose ma main sur la sienne.

'T'inquiète, c'est juste le temps que le mariage passe. Après ça, on ira au fastfood tout les jours.'

Il ricane, et me fait un clin d'œil. 'Ca me va.'

On parle un moment de tout et de rien, et je picore dans son assiette, abandonnant rapidement ma salade. Pas que ce n'est pas bon, mais ses frites ont l'air tellement meilleures... Heureusement, Remus termine ma salade en même temps qu'il partage son assiette avec moi.

'Dis-moi, Silou. Qu'est-ce qui t'a distrait avant de venir.', me demande Remus alors que je choisis mon dessert. Mmmmm une bonne glace…

Je soupire, et lui raconte rapidement la dispute entre Anna et mon père, et ensuite ce qu'Anna m'a dit. Remus a l'air étonné de voir que ma petite se rebelle si tôt. Mais il a surtout l'air de comprendre mieux que moi.

'Est-ce que ton père la délaisse un peu, depuis qu'il fréquente le professeur Scott ?'

Je fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant.

'C'est vrai qu'il passe un peu moins de temps avec Anna, mais de là à dire qu'il la délaisse…'

Remus secoue la tête. 'Pour ta petite sœur, c'est comme si. Elle avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir toute son attention que c'est un coup dur pour elle de voir qu'elle doit partager son père avec quelqu'un qui ne fait même pas partie de sa famille.'

Je réfléchis un instant à la réponse de Remus, et soupire.

'Je serai une Psychomage trop nulle…'

Remus porte ma main à ses lèvres et y dépose un doux baiser.

'Je suis certain du contraire.'

Je lui souris et passe un doit sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

'Tu es parfait, tu le sais ça ? Et très beau.'

Il me fait un clin d'œil et se tourne vers la serveuse qui nous souriait gentiment. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le lui dire que Remus commande déjà une glace à la vanille et à la fraise avec un coulis de chocolat.

Je lui souris alors que ma main continue d'explorer les lignes de son visage. Je joue ensuite avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Je ne le lâche que quand la serveuse revient avec nos commandes et je lui tiens alors la main gauche, lui laissant la droite pour manger son dessert.

'Comment vont tes cousines ?'

Je souris en pensant à Riley et Sue, et hausse les épaules.

'Elles allaient très bien quand je les ai quittées. Riley passe beaucoup de temps avec « les Mâles Anglais », et Sue va d'un musée à l'autre, tout en aidant Caro avec le mariage.'

Je prends un peu de glace sur ma cuillère et la porte à la bouche de Remus, qui la prend rapidement entre ses lèvres, sans me lâcher du regard.

Rrrrrrrrrrrr.

'Silou, tu viens de ronronner ?', vérifie Remus en souriant malicieusement.

Heu…

'Loupin, tu connaîtrais pas un endroit tranquille où on pourrait passer…' Je regarde ma montre. '… les dernières 18 minutes qui nous restent ?'

Remus passe une main dans ses cheveux, et je lui pince la main pour ne pas me mettre à baver.

'Hum, oui, il y a bien un endroit.'

Il paye rapidement l'addition et m'entraîne derrière la librairie. Je souris en voyant dans quoi nous avons atterri.

Je vous le donne en mille : on est dans une ruelle très étroite… Pas aussi étroite que la ruelle de Pré-au-Lard (ce qui est bien dommage) mais une ruelle tout de même.

'C'est assez tranquille ?', me demande Remus à voix basse, ce qui accentue sa voix rauque, me faisant frissonner.

'Parfait.', chuchotai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il me colle au mur.

'Tu me manques.', lui avouai-je alors qu'il niche sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

'Je suis désolée, mais je suis très occupé. Je te promets que tout rentrera dans l'ordre dans très peu de temps.'

Il dépose un baiser dans mon cou, et je soupire de bien-être.

C'est vrai que pour être occupé, il l'est. Quand il ne travaille pas, il est avec les autres Maraudeurs à faire des trucs de Maraudeurs. Lily semble être au courant, mais quand je suis avec eux, ils n'en parlent pas. Si ce n'est les échanges de regards quand je leur pose une question. Et quand il n'est pas avec eux, ni avec moi, il est tout seul à faire je ne sais quoi.

'Je te vois, ce soir ?', l'interrogeai-je en posant un baiser sur son nez.

Il me fait un sourire désolé, et je soupire avant même d'entendre la réponse.

'Laisse tomber, j'ai rien demandé.'

Je regarde ma montre et voit qu'il ne nous reste que dix minutes.

'Embrasse-moi, Silou.', réclame-t-il en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

Je tourne la tête au dernier moment avec un sourire sadique.

'Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu.', lui dis-je, penchant la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait si souvent.

Il lâche un grognement et me serre contre lui, tellement fort que j'ai des difficultés à respirer.

Il commence à poser une ligne de baisers de ma tempe à mon oreille. Il prend ensuite le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents, en le mordille doucement, avant d'y jouer avec sa langue. Il pose ensuite son front contre le mien, me regardant haleter comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

'Embrasse-moi.', m'ordonne-t-il doucement.

'Q…quoi ?'

Il sourit et baisse sa tête vers mon cou pour y poser une myriade de baisers. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux, et lâche un gémissement, auquel il répond par un bruit presque animal. Il se relève alors sans douceur et prend ma tête entre ses mains.

'Embrasse-moi.'

Mmmmm, j'aime quand il est exigeant comme ça… c'est tellement … pas Remus...

Ni une ni deux, je fonds sur lui et l'embrasse avec fougue. Il me serre contre lui et cette fois-ci, c'est son dos qui rencontre le mur. Il laisse ses mains se balader partout sur moi, m'arrachant des gémissements de temps à autre, alors que je fais tout pour l'entendre grogner à nouveau.

Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre, avant de la mordre.

Bingo. Un grognement sexy, un !

'Tu me rends fou, tu le sais ça ?', me dit-il avant d'happer mes lèvres à nouveau.

Quand sa langue rentre en contact avec mon piercing, il grogne une nouvelle fois, me faisant m'attacher à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber.

Oui, il me fait cet effet-là. Flippant, je sais.

Je ne comptais pas le laisser partir, m'attachant à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Mais quelque chose m'agresse l'épaule, et Remus lâche mes lèvres pour tourner la tête vers le hibou qui voletait à côté de moi.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est là, mais il nous mate depuis un bon bout de temps, j'en suis sûre.

'Ce n'est pas Finn, ça ?', me questionne Remus en scrutant le hibou voyeur.

Un hibou pervers… J'aurai tout vu…

'Oui, c'est bien le hibou de Julian.'

Je me recule de Remus pour prendre le parchemin attaché au volatile, et celui-ci s'envole aussitôt. Remus colle mon dos contre son torse, et me pose des baisers dans le cou alors que j'ouvre le parchemin.

_SILOU !_

_J'ai besoin de… toi… pour… J'ai besoin de toi pour… de toi…_

'Remus, j'arrive… pas à me concentrer… tu… mmmmm…'

'Lis-la plus tard, ta lettre.', me murmure Remus avant de me tourner vers lui, et de coller ses lèvres aux miennes.

XxX

Une petite poignée de minutes plus tard, je donne un dernier baiser à Remus devant son lieu travail, avant de partir à reculons, le gardant à l'œil le plus possible. Il me mime un « Je t'aime » avec ses lèvres, et je lui souris avant qu'il n'entre dans la librairie.

Je sors le parchemin de ma poche et le lis, sans distraction cette fois.

_SILOU !_

_J'ai besoin de toi pour régler un truc avec le traiteur ! Je suis dans la meeerde, Silou, il faut que tu viennes TOUT DE SUITE !_

_MAINTENANT !_

_S'il te plaît…_

_C._

Je soupire, et cherche un endroit où je peux transplaner sans être vue.

XxX

J'arrive chez Julian quelques minutes après, et ma sœur me saute dessus dès que la porte s'est ouverte.

'J'avais demandé une salade sucrée, et là ils me donnent une salade au vinaigre et je n'ai pas envie de servir ça à mes invités et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai commandé et j'ai toujours pas de robe et le mariage est dans deux mois et je t'ai parlé de la salade ? Ils y ont mis des oignons, alors que j'ai demandé une salade sucrée, aux pommes et à la figue. Et un oignon c'est pas une figue, ça pue un oignon, et j'ai…'

'CARO-LINIA !'

Caro se tait aussitôt et me regarde avec de grands yeux.

'La ferme, femme, tu parles trop.', plaisantai-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en fermant la porte.

'Allons voir ta salade, ok ? Puis on ira faire les magasins pour te trouver la robe parfaite.'

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et me couve de « Merci ! » alors que je nous traîne vers le salon où Sue et le traiteur sont en plein débat.

'Je vous assure qu'elle n'a pas commandé ça. Sucré, vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?'

'Bonjour, Monsieur…', saluai-je en tendant la main au traiteur.

'Degino.', répond-il avec un sourire qu'il croyait sûrement séduisant.

Je lui souris et secoue sa main.

'Bien, Monsieur Degino, vous êtes viré.'

Sue lève son pouce vers moi, tandis que Caro et Degino lâchent un grand : « QUEUWAAAAA ? »

'Si vous nous faites déjà le coup de « Je me suis trompé de salade » quatre mois avant le mariage, j'ai peur de ce que vous allez nous faire le jour même. Bonne journée, Monsieur Degino.'

Je lui ouvre la porte et il me regarde, ahuri. Il devient ensuite rouge de colère, et commence à lâcher des jurons en italien avant de sortir en furie, sous le regard horrifié de ma sœur.

'Tu… Mon traiteur… Je…'

'Caro, je suis désolée de te stresser, mais je ne laisserai personne gâcher ton mariage, tu comprends ? Je veux que ce jour sois parfait pour toi. Laisse Sue et moi nous en occuper. D'accord ?'

Ma jumelle, pâle comme un fantôme, hoche la tête lentement et se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

Je la regarde retrouver ses esprits, et remarque sa perte considérable de poids.

'Caro, tu te nourris ?', l'interrogeai-je en m'agenouillant devant elle.

'Je vais me marier, Silou.', me répond-elle d'une voix blanche. 'Et si je devenais une mauvaise épouse ? Ou une mauvaise mère ? Et si je n'étais pas prête pour commencer à faire ma vie maintenant, Silou ?'

Je fronce les sourcils, et prends sa main entre les miennes.

'Caro, tu te vois où dans dix ans ?'

Elle me regarde avec un regard vide d'abord, puis ses yeux prennent vie, et elle me sourit.

'Avec Julian, dans notre maison, avec au minimum trois enfants.'

Je lui souris, et pince doucement sa main.

'Tu as la réponse à ta question, Caro. Oui, tu es prête à faire ta vie maintenant. Et je suis certaine que tu feras une bonne épouse, tu fais déjà une très bonne petite amie, pourquoi une épouse serait différente ? Quant aux enfants, tu n'es pas seule.'

Elle réfléchit un instant à ce que je viens de lui dire, avant de me tirer vers elle pour me serrer dans ses bras.

'Merci. Je t'aime.'

'Moi aussi.'

'J'ai tellement peur que ce mariage soit un fiasco. Mais j'ai confiance en vous.'

Je tapote son dos, alors que face à moi, Sue me mime avec ses lèvres : « On est dans la merde ! »

'Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de tout. Tout va très bien se passer.', réconfortai-je ma sœur en faisant une grimace à Sue, avant de mimer : « Je sais ! »

XxX

Je ris pendant que Riley parade devant moi avec sa énième tenue de la soirée.

'Ca, c'est bon ?', me demande-t-elle, tout en se regardant dans le miroir.

Elle porte maintenant un simple jean, une chemise blanche, et une ceinture autour de la taille.

'C'est pas trop simple ?'

'Riley, plus tu es simple, plus tu es jolie, et tu le sais.', répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle se tourne vers moi pour me sourire, avant de me faire un clin d'œil séducteur.

'Merci Baby.'

'Alors, comment s'appelle ton rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui ?', m'informai-je alors qu'elle commence à danser devant le miroir.

'Heu… Howard, je crois ?'

Je sursaute et lui lance un regard choqué.

'Howard comment ?'

Elle continue de se maquiller, ne se rendant même pas compte de mon état.

'Tonnors. 'Fin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit…'

Je commence alors à ricaner, et secoue la tête. Sacré Howard.

'Il va venir te chercher ici ?'

'Yep.'

Cool… Ca fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu mon meilleur ami. C'est juste parfait !

XxX

Je suis assise sur les escaliers pendant que Riley plaisante avec Josh, en attendant Howard. Ils en étaient à se moquer de leurs mères, quand la sonnette retentit enfin. Je m'élance vers la porte avant que Riley n'ai pu bouger, et l'ouvre pour voir Howard dans l'encadrement, avec un sourire en coin.

'Coucou Silou.'

'Howaaaaard !', piaillai-je avant de lui sauter dessus.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève pour me câliner. Derrière nous, Riley soupire.

'Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui, il connaît les Demonds…'

J'éclate de rire alors qu'Howard me pose à terre et se tourne vers elle, souriant.

'Je ne vois pas le problème.'

Riley secoue la tête et s'apprête à répondre, quand Sue fait son entrée dans le couloir. Quand elle nous voit tous, elle fronce les sourcils.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous commencez une nouvelle secte ?'

Son regard tombe alors sur Howard, et je jure que sur le moment, ils font exactement la même tête. Leurs yeux restent bloqués l'un sur l'autre, et personne ne dit un mot. Riley se décide alors à briser le silence en soupirant.

'Je peux définitivement pas sortir avec toi.', annonce-t-elle en laissant traîner son regard entre Sue et Howard, avant de frissonner.

'Ma grande sœur a le béguin pour un mec plus jeune… Beurk…'

XxX

Howard a décidé de demander à Sue de sortir avec lui, et nous avons rapidement aidé Sue à se préparer. Elle a beau nous dire qu'elle fait ça uniquement parce que Riley a lâchement abandonné Howard, on sait qu'elle vient d'avoir le coup de foudre, tout comme Howard.

A titre d'information, Howard a 20 ans, et Sue 21. Pas grande différence, donc je ne pense pas que ça puisse gêner l'un des deux.

Riley et moi étions donc le salon sorcier, à terminer ce que Sue avait commencé : le plan de table du mariage de Caro. Celle-ci devait être avec sa belle-mère en train de choisir les fleurs pour le mariage.

J'ai envoyé un hibou à Remus en lui demandant de me rejoindre quand il serait libre, et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse. Plus le temps passe, moins je suis d'humeur.

'Honey, ça va ? Tu boudes ?', me demande Riley alors qu'on se demandait où diable on allait foutre notre oncle Charles, le malentendant de service.

On l'aime beaucoup, mais avoir un dialogue avec lui relève de l'impossible.

'Non, je ne boude pas, c'est juste que…'

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, le feu dans la cheminée devient vif et vert, et crache le corps de Sirius qui en sort tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je trouve ce geste sexy ? J'aime Remus, et je n'aimerai que lui, mais il y a des choses chez Sirius qui vous font oublier n'importe quel homme…

'Salut mes beautés.', nous salue-t-il avant de faire un clin d'œil à Riley, qui lui fait un sourire en coin.

Il se recule de la cheminée : c'est Remus qui en sort cette fois. Je saute sur mes pieds et cours vers lui, pour lui sauter dessus.

'Tu es venu !'

Il m'embrasse sur le front, et sourit.

'Oui, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.'

On doit être proche de 23 heures, mais ce n'est pas grave.

'Non, pas du tout.'

Je pose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main, et de le mener vers la table où sont déjà assis Sirius et Riley.

'T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, Black.', dit ma cousine en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Technique de drague basique numéro 3.

Et qui tombe dans un tel piège ? Sirius Orion Black, bien sûr !

Il se penche un peu par-dessus la table, et passe son index sous le menton de Riley, tout en ne la quittant pas du regard.

'Hé, arrêtez de vous draguer vous deux.', lançai-je en m'installent à côté de Sirius, face à Remus qui se place près de Riley.

'Tu craqueras, Black.', sourit Riley.

'Toi d'abord, Demonds.', réplique Sirius.

O-kaayyy…

'Comment tu vas, Remus ?', s'enquit ma cousine en se tournant vers Remus, souriante.

'Bien, et toi ?'

'Très bien ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?'

'Oui, merci, c'était une très bonne journée.', répond Remus en me souriant à moi.

'Le boulot, c'était bien ?'

'Oui, c'était plutôt calme.'

Riley lui fait un clin d'œil et se tourne vers moi.

'Tu l'as bécoté à midi, c'est ça ?'

Sirius et moi éclatons de rire, tellement la question est inattendue, alors que Remus rougit. Elle se retourne vers ce dernier, et lui sourit.

'Remus, tu préfères une rose ou une tulipe ?'

'Une tulipe, c'est plus original.'

'Un chien ou un chat ?'

Remus sourit et Sirius ricane.

'Un chien.'

'Une maison ou un appart ?'

'Une maison.'

'Rouge ou rose ?'

'Rouge.'

'Silou ou Madonna ?'

'Silou.'

'MERDE !', jure ma cousine en croisant les bras.

Elle plisse les yeux et le pointe du doigt.

'Un jour je t'aurai, Mister Perfect. Je suis sûre que tu caches un truc. C'est pas possible d'être parfait comme ça.'

'Je ne suis pas…', commence Remus, mais Riley le coupe avec un soupir.

'Je sais, tu vas me dire que tu ne l'es pas. Mais rien ne le prouve. Pas encore.'

Elle lui fait un geste de la main qui veut dire « Je t'ai à l'œil. », me faisant pouffer de rire.

Riley n'est ici que depuis deux semaines, mais elle s'est rapidement liée d'amitié avec mes amis et elle s'est donné la mission de trouver ce qui cloche chez Remus, dès la minute où elle ne lui a trouvé aucun défaut.

Quant à Sirius, un jeu de séduction avait commencé entre eux, mais je ne sais pas trop où ça en est… Et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

XxX

'Dégage.'

'Toi, dégage.'

'C'est ma place.'

'Y'a pas marqué ton nom.'

'Demonds, dégage.'

'Miller, toi, dégage.'

Miller se pince l'arrêt de nez puis soupire, avant de se tourner vers Carrie Taylor.

'Carrie, dis-lui de dégager.'

'Taylor, dis-lui de dégager.'

Carrie lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête.

'Vous vous comportez comme des enfants. Mikael, prends la place derrière elle, je me mettrai à coté.', décide Carrie, et Miller me lance un regard noir avant de s'installer derrière moi.

Je sens que c'est une mauvaise idée…

Je l'entends s'assoir en poser son sac bruyamment sur la table, sac qui m'effleure le dos. Je prends une respiration pour ne pas me retourner, et continue de sortir mes affaires de cours.

Je l'entends ensuite fouiller dans son sac et tout en faisant ça, il pousse son sac vers moi pour me pousser en avant. Je me tourne vers lui au moment où il sort son livre, et me le ramasse sous le menton, me faisant me mordre la langue.

'Oh, non, Silou, ça va ? Mikael, t'es vraiment pas malin, tu lui as fait mal !'

'Oh, zut, Demonds, je suis dé-so-lé.'

Bien sûr il n'en pense pas un mot.

'Ze t'en merde, connard.', lâchai-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer tellement j'ai mal à la mâchoire et à la langue.

Oui, comme vous le voyez, c'est toujours l'amour fou entre Miller et moi… Merlin, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il se fasse écraser. Par moi de préférence.

**Voila, mes amours, j'espère que ca vous a plu ! La suite la semaine prochaine. Le temps que je fini le chapitre, que je l'envoie et qu'il soit corrigé… Dimanche, on va dire, ok ?**

**RAR :**

**Nessa, c'est sur qu'un beau gosse qui prends des positions très sensuelle ca donne tout de suite envie de se casser une vertèbre, parce que bordel, le yoga, ca crains ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Gros bisous !**

**Jude, non, Silou n'est pas devenue une Cracmol, je me suis juste dis qu'avec la magie, ca deviens toute de suite moins marrant de prendre une salière ! En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu !**

**Voila, maintenant j'ai répondu à tout le monde !**

**Je vous aime, et surtout review ? Pretty please ? Je vous chanterais une chanson ?**


	28. Chapitre 28 M&T

**En retard, je sais. Mais il m'est arrivé des trucs de malade, mes cours me surmène, et j'étais vraiment pas dans l'humeur d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Bizarrement, ce chapitre bloquait. Mais voila, il y est, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à toute les reviews, mais je compte le faire bientôt. Mais je tiens tout de même a vous remercier d'être encore la, et pour leurs review je remercie : Pansanni (Merci ma puce, très gentille ta review :D), Sarah0406, Jude (je te chanterais une chanson plu tard :-D), Malicia , Petit Pote Potter (je suis bien d'accord avec toi !), PureOC, Ma Lolie Lovegood que j'aime (Merci pour ta review !) , Coukie (Merci :-D), Nessa (je le sens aussi -_-), farfadette (t'as review m'a fait un plaisirs énorme, je te fais un gros bisous, vraiment, mais s'il te plait, ne me mange pas.), Ma Titine (merci beaucoup !) et pour finir, N'étoile (3 review ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 28 : Mangemorts et traiteurs

Je suis assise sur une chaise au magasin de lingerie, alors que Caro, Riley et Sue cherchent de la lingerie que Caro pourrait porter après son mariage. Je m'étais moi-même trouvé deux-trois trucs, mais je ne comprends pas comment on peut se mettre à débattre sur une petite culotte. Soit c'est joli, soit ça l'est pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait chercher midi à quatorze heures… Mais apparemment, elles le peuvent.

'Bon, tu sais quoi, tu prends tout, ok ? On n'a jamais assez de lingerie. Et c'est moi qui paye.', décide Riley en prenant la lingerie des bras de Caro.

Celle-ci ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Riley secoue la tête.

'Caro, laisse, ça sera mon cadeau de mariage, ok ?'

Ma jumelle lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

'Merci cousine adorée.'

'Bon, est-ce qu'on pourrait…', commençai-je.

Mais je suis coupée par un grand bruit d'explosion à l'extérieur. Je saute sur mes jambes et me saisis de ma baguette, tout comme Caro et mes cousines. En regardant par la fenêtre, on ne voit qu'un grand nuage de fumée, et des cris fusent de partout.

'Silou, mets toi derrière moi.', m'ordonne Caro, se souvenant sûrement que les sorts et moi, ça fait deux.

'Non, je ne suis pas un bébé, je sais…', commençai-je, mais elle me lance un regard noir, en même temps que Sue me tire derrière elles.

'Elle a raison, tu sers à rien là.'

'Mais non, j'ai pris des cours, et je…'

'Ouais, ouais, la ferme.', me coupent ma sœur et mes cousines en cœur.

Non, mais… Pffff, même pas vrai en plus… Je sais lancer des sorts, je me suis beaucoup entrainée depuis la fin de Poudlard. Comment ça vous ne me croyez pas ?

Y'a personne pour avoir un peu confiance en moi dans cette histoire ?

Je reste donc derrière ma sœur, alors que Riley s'approche de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Elle pâlit, et se tourne vers nous.

'Y'a des mecs avec des robes noires et des masques.'

Près de nous, une femme hurle, alors qu'une autre tombe dans les pommes.

'DES MANGEMORTS !', crie la vendeuse, se cachant sous le comptoir, vite suivie d'une cliente.

'Oh, non… j'ai entendu parler d'eux en Amérique, on dit qu'ils n'ont aucune pitié.', nous dit Sue en chuchotant presque.

On sursaute en entendant la prochaine explosion, puis nous entendons des cris d'enfants et des pleurs, qui nous réveillent instantanément.

'On doit y aller.', décidai-je en faisant un pas vers Riley, mais Caro me tire en arrière.

'Silou, sans vouloir te vexer, t'es pas super douée avec une baguette, et…'

' Je m'en fous ! COMPLETEMENT !', hurlai-je en allant vers la porte.

J'aurais juré l'avoir entendue marmonner 'Gryffondor débile…' avant de me suivre, tout comme mes cousines. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je me rends compte de l'horreur de la scène.

Il y a des corps par terre, et non loin de moi, une bataille acharnée. Je ne sais pas qui se bat contre qui, vu que la fumée noire ne s'est pas estompée.

Mon attention est attirée par des pleurs, et je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où vient le bruit. Riley me prend le bras, tout en regardant autour d'elle, guettant un danger et prête à lancer un sort.

'Ca venait de là-bas.', me dit-elle, sans me regarder.

Je vais dans la direction qu'elle montre du doigt, et je trouve un petit garçon d'à peine cinq ans qui sanglote derrière un carton placé devant l'une des boutiques.

'Hé, trésor, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?', demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je pose ma main sur son bras, et il sursaute aussitôt, avant de s'écarter de moi, pleurant plus fort.

'MAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAN !'

'Oh, non, non, non !'

Je le bâillonne de ma main, ce qui le fait se débattre dans mes bras mais je pose mes lèvres près de son oreille, et essaye de le rassurer.

'On va la trouver ensemble ta maman, okay ? Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de pleurer, sinon les méchants là-bas ils vont nous entendre, et là, ça sera la fête.'

La fête du sacrifice.

'Je vais enlever ma main, et tu ne vas pas crier, d'accord ? On va chercher ta maman, trésor.'

Le petit hoche la tête, sans me quitter du regard, et j'enlève lentement ma main de sa bouche.

'T'es gentille ?'

Je lui souris, et le prends dans mes bras.

'Oui, je suis gentille. Comment tu t'appelles ?'

'Timothy.'

'Et ton nom de famille ?'

Il hausse les épaules, et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Je soupire et rejoins Riley, qui faisait le guet entre la boutique de lingerie et l'endroit où j'étais. Je rentre dans la boutique, suivie de Caro qui tente d'engager une conversation avec Timothy.

'Hé, mon petit bonhomme, c'est quoi ton nom ?'

'Timothy.', lui répond le petit alors que je le pose dans un canapé.

'Juste Timothy ?'

Le petit secoue la tête.

'Timothy Loverson.'

… Pourquoi il le dit à ma sœur, et pas à moi ?

'Bon, occupe-toi de lui, je vais voir ce que je peux faire dehors.', dis-je avant de retrouver Riley, qui regardait un duel au bout de la rue.

Je la vois plisser les yeux, pencher la tête, s'approcher puis reculer à nouveau.

'On dirait…', commence-t-elle, mais elle est coupée par un hurlement, puis plusieurs « CRAC », provenant des Mangemorts qui transplanent un par un.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', demande ma sœur en sortant de la boutique.

'Ils partent !', lui crie Riley.

Elle se met alors à courir vers les Mangemorts, avant de s'arrêter. Elle fait quelques pas, cours à nouveau, puis s'arrête. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi, le regard inquisiteur, que je lui rends.

'Tu fais quoi ?'

'J'ai cru voir… c'est sûrement une erreur. Allons chercher les parents du petit.'

Elle passe à côté de moi avec les sourcils froncés, comme si elle réfléchissait, mais qu'elle était frustrée de ne pas connaitre une réponse.

XxX

On fait un dernier signe de la main à Timothy et sa mère avant de transplaner dans mon jardin. C'est le moment que le professeur Dumbledore choisit pour sortir de chez moi. Il lance un dernier regard à Sirius qui se tient derrière lui, et lui dit un mot avant de se tourner vers nous. Il est d'abord surpris de nous voir là, mais il nous sourit et nous fait un clin d'œil.

'Les jumelles Demonds, c'est un plaisir de vous voir !'

'Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.', le saluons ma sœur et moi en même temps.

Je déteste quand ça arrive, ça.

Ça a d'ailleurs l'air d'amuser grandement notre ancien directeur, qui sourit avant de nous faire un signe de la main, et de transplaner.

Nous entrons rapidement dans la maison, et Caro étant Caro, elle se presse vers mon père pour lui raconter ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Mais s'il y a une chose que je remarque, c'est bien la réaction de tout ceux qui étaient là. Mon père a les yeux grands ouverts, et horrifié. Les Maraudeurs se lancent des regards furtifs et inquiets. Et Riley, elle, a croisé les bras, et inspecte une à une les personnes présente sans rien dire.

Ça, c'est bizarre.

'Tu vas bien ?', s'enquit Remus en s'approchant de moi.

'Oui, ça…', commençai-je avant d'être coupée par Caro.

'Oh, et Silou ! Je te jure qu'elle a failli me donner une crise de nerfs ! Elle est sortie la première, prête à se battre alors qu'elle ne sait même pas bien manier sa baguette ! Elle a…'

'Tu as QUOI ?', s'exclament Remus, Josh et mon père en même temps.

Je leur fais un grand sourire, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

'De quoi ?'

'Silou, tu n'es pas capable de te battre !', s'énerve Josh.

Je plisse les yeux, et sors ma baguette.

'Tu veux parier ?'

'Les enfants, je ne pense pas que…', commence mon père, avant d'être coupé par un bruit de pas lourd dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

Quand je lève le regard, ma bouche s'ouvre en voyant un homme assez laid, des cicatrices plein le visage, mais surtout un œil qui n'a pas l'air de lui appartenir.

Mon père toussote rapidement, alors que l'homme nous lance un regard, aux filles et à moi.

'Alastor, tu as oublié quelque chose ?', l'interroge Sirius, pour briser le silence.

'Ouais. Le parchemin sur les rondes pour… merci', répond ledit Alastor quand Lily court presque pour lui donner un parchemin.

Elle lui chuchote quelque chose, il nous lance un autre regard, avant de se tourner et de partir pour transplaner.

'Il avait un œil bizarre, ou c'est juste moi ?', s'assure Riley.

'Il avait un œil bizarre.', confirme Caro.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Julian.

'Il se passe quoi, ici ? Qui était cet homme ?'

'Un ami à moi.', dit mon père en se levant de sa chaise, et en la repoussant sous la table.

'Et…', insiste Caro.

'Et voilà.'

Je plisse les yeux, et me gratte le crâne avec ma baguette.

'Louche.', affirmai-je en même temps que ma sœur.

'On va y aller.', s'exclame James en aidant Lily à se lever.

Sirius prend lui aussi sa veste, et Peter le suit rapidement. Remus, lui, s'approche de moi, et pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

'Tu veux bien passer la soirée avec moi ?', me demande-t-il doucement.

Je lui souris, et hoche la tête.

'Laisse moi juste me changer, je crois que le gamin m'a vomi dessus.'

XxX

Je dois rêver. Ca ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un cauchemar.

Remus et moi étions tranquillement assis dans son canapé, et je l'écoutais me réprimander alors que je déposais des baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il exposait. J'avais réussi à le faire perdre le fil de sa phrase, quand ELLE a sonné.

Chez lui.

Natapouffe.

Elle est maintenant assise en face de moi, à côté de Remus, discutant d'un livre dit rare, et elle devait « absolument te le montrer, je ne pouvais pas attendre demain ! ».

Tssssss…

'Il date du 17ième siècle, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit encore en si bon état ! C'est génial !' , s'enthousiasme Remus en feuilletant le livre.

Natapouffe lui sourit, et se penche vers lui.

'Tu trouve aussi ? Je suis trop contente, vraiment ! D'avoir trouvé pareille merveille ! Je voulais te l'offrir !', glousse-t-elle, et je lève les yeux au ciel.

Dieu, si tu m'entends, envoie la foudre. Pitié.

Me sentant ignorée, je me lève, vais vers la cuisine, prends une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre, et l'ouvre pour en prendre une grande gorgée.

'Merci, Tasha, vraiment, ça me touche.', lui dit Remus, ne levant pas les yeux du livre.

'Oh, je t'en prie, RJ, c'est bien normal. On est amis après tout.', répond Natapouffe en posant sa main sur son bras.

… Oubliez la foudre, envoyez les abeilles tueuses de Natapouffe.

Je prends une autre gorgée de ma bouteille, et retourne m'assoir en face d'eux. Natasha lève les yeux vers moi et me fais un sourire, que je mets du temps à lui rendre. Son sourire s'agrandit, et je sais, à partir de ce moment, que la guerre est déclarée.

XxX

Je rentre complètement crevée après mes cours et une énième dispute avec Miller. Carrie Taylor a bien essayé de s'interposer, comme à chaque fois, mais rien n'y a fait, on se balançait nos plumes.

J'en ai plus d'ailleurs, je devrais penser à en racheter.

Je dépose mon sac dans un coin du couloir, et me rends dans la cuisine, quand j'entends des voix dans le salon sorcier. Une voix en particulier attire mon attention. Je m'approche de la porte, et y porte ma main pour frapper.

'Silou !'

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Lily derrière moi. Aussitôt, un silence s'installe derrière la porte, et je me tourne vers Lily.

'Salut Lily.'

Je sens moi-même la méfiance dans ma voix, mais je me reprends rapidement.

'Comment tu vas ?', m'enquis-je.

Je m'approche d'elle, et me baisse au niveau de son ventre.

'Et comment va bébé cerf ?'

Je passe une main sur son ventre déjà bien rond. Il ne lui reste que deux mois de grossesse avant que mini-Potter ne voie le jour.

'On va bien. Dis, tu viens avec moi, je comptais aller me promener ?'

Je me relève, et lui sourit. 'Il y a qui derrière cette porte, Evans ?'

Elle me fait un sourire rassurant. 'C'est les garçons, ils font un truc de Maraudeurs, comme d'habitude.'

Je secoue la tête. 'Tu crois que ce mensonge va tenir combien de temps, Lily, sérieusement ?'

'Je suis sûr que ça à quelque chose à voir avec l'attaque de l'autre jour.', affirme ma cousine, qui vient d'apparaître derrière Lily.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?', l'interroge Lily, un peu mal à l'aise.

'Ce jour-là, il y avait les Mangemorts. Et ceux qui les combattaient.'

'De quoi tu parles ?', la questionnai-je, perdue.

Riley secoue la tête, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

'Lily sait de quoi je parle.'

Lily soupire, et son regard vagabonde entre Riley et moi.

'Je… je…', balbutie-t-elle, mais Riley la coupe en posant sa main sur son épaule.

'T'inquiète Lily. Viens Babe, on va se faire à manger, j'ai une faim de loup.', me dit-elle en me tirant vers la cuisine.

Arrivées là, je me tire ma cousine vers moi.

'Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas.'

Riley s'installe à la table de la cuisine, et croise les bras.

'Tu te souviens de l'attaque ce jour-là ?'

'Bien sûr.'

'Comme je l'ai dit à Lily, quelqu'un les combattait. Eh bien, j'ai bien l'impression que c'était Sirius que j'ai vu.'

'Sirius ? Ca veut dire que…', commençai-je, mes cellules grises travaillant à mille à l'heure dans ma petite tête.

'Ca veut dire que les autres Maraudeurs jouent aux héros, eux aussi.'

XxX

Caro me pince le bras tellement fort que mon sang cesse de circuler.

'Silou, c'est dégoûtant.', se plaint-elle en recrachant la bouchée que la serveuse lui a offert.

Je soupire, et me tourne vers le traiteur.

'Laissez tomber, on va voir ailleurs. Bonne journée.'

On quitte le quatrième traiteur de la journée, et Caro stresse de plus en plus. Elle tremble, et même Sue a du mal à la calmer.

'Bon, si on allait voir si les invitations sont prêtes, hein ?', tente Sue.

Caro hoche la tête sans un mot, et on transplane.

Une seconde plus tard, on arrive dans la rue de l'imprimeur, et je me tourne vers ma jumelle.

'Caro, je te propose de rester avec Sue, moi je vais aller chercher un traiteur. Tu me fais confiance pour ça ?'

'Bien sûr Minou.'

Je soupire, et secoue la tête.

'Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.', lançai-je avant de transplaner.

J'arrive au Chemin de Traverse, et vais vers le magasin d'animalerie. Je me souviens qu'un jour la vendeuse vantait les mérites d'un certain traiteur, et j'ai besoin d'adresses.

En sortant de là, j'ai tout un parchemin plein d'adresses de traiteurs « dont les mets sont exquis ! ».

Je soupire, sentant la flemme d'aller faire toute toute seule, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Je m'arrête une seconde devant la librairie Fleury et Bott, pensant à Remus, et me demandant ce qu'il fait en ce moment.

J'espère que l'autre pouffe le colle pas !

En voulant continuer mon chemin, je me cogne contre un torse, et un bras m'empêche de me prendre le mur derrière moi. Je me frotte la tête, et le bras me lâche rapidement. Quand je lève le regard, je tombe sur les yeux noirs de Severus Rogue.

'Ro…Rogue ? Severus !', m'exclamai-je, et un énorme sourire apparaît sur mon visage. 'Ca fait tellement longtemps !'

'Demonds.', me salue-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

'D'où tu viens comme ça ?', lui demandai-je, toujours souriante.

Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever, ce sourire.

Rogue ne me répond pas, mais il lance un rapide coup d'œil un peu plus loin.

'Je faisais quelques courses.'

'Oh !'

Je continue de lui sourire, le mettant surement mal à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

'Et tu compte faire quoi maintenant ?'

'Rentrer.', répond-il en haussant les épaules.

'Viens avec moi !', lui proposai-je en posant ma main sur son bras. 'Je suis seule, et toi aussi, alors autant se tenir compagnie, non ?'

Rogue devient encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'est déjà, et secoue son bras pour que je le lâche.

'Non, je préfère rentrer.'

'Severus, tu te souviens de ta septième année ? La farce des Maraudeurs ? Dont je t'ai sauvé ?'

Il fronce les sourcils, et ses yeux s'assombrissent. 'Et alors ?'

'Allez, Severus, tu me dois bien ça ! S'il te plait ! Je t'inviterai à déjeuner. S'il te plait ?'

Je cligne des cils pour l'amadouer, et il lève un sourcil.

'Tu as l'air stupide quand tu fais ça.', me dit-il, et je pouffe malgré moi.

'S'il te plaiiiiit !'

Il soupire, et tourne la tête sur la gauche. 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?'

Je lâche un cri de victoire, et lui tends le parchemin. 'On doit aller là !'

XxX

Je retiens mon rire, mes joues gonflent, et mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Face à moi, le traiteur regarde Rogue avaler une bouchée, tout tremblant. S'il pouvait se faire dessus, il l'aurait fait.

Rogue mâche lentement ce qu'il a en bouche, et je remarque aussitôt qu'il n'aime pas, en voyant son sourcil rejoindre l'autre.

'Cela vous plait, Monsieur ?', demande le traiteur d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue lui lance un regard noir, qui de mon point de vue a tout de comique.

'Vous devriez ouvrir un chenil, les chiens apprécieraient plus votre nourriture, je pense. Vous avez de la nourriture pour les humains ?'

Je pouffe de rire, mais mets rapidement ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire.

'Mais, Monsieur, nous…'

'Suffit !', lui lance Rogue. 'Allons-nous-en.', me dit-il, et je le suis joyeusement hors du restaurant.

Arrivée dehors, j'explose de rire, et me tiens à Rogue, immobile, qui attend que mon troisième fou rire de la journée passe.

'Severus, je pense que je pourrai plus me passer de toi après ça, hahahaha !', lui annonçai-je, essuyant une larme.

Il ne me répond pas, et se contente de me regarder reprendre mes esprit.

'Bon, il n'en reste plus qu'un, et si ce n'est pas bon, je me suicide.', lui dis-je en sortant le parchemin. 'Je connais cette adresse.', ajoutai-je en lui prenant le bras, puis je transplane.

Une fois devant le dernier traiteur, je croise mon bras avec celui de Rogue, et nous entrons avant qu'il ne s'écarte de moi.

'Bonjour !', nous salue la jeune blonde derrière le comptoir.

Derrière elle, un grand homme est occupé à faire frire je ne sais quoi.

'Bonjour, nous allons nous marier !', annonçai-je, et je sens Rogue se tendre à côté de moi.

Je donnerais tout pour voir sa tête…

'Oooooh, Papa ! Des jeunes mariés !', s'extasie la jeune fille en contournant le comptoir pour venir me prendre les mains.

'Vous êtes là pour vous trouver un traiteur, n'est-ce pas ?'

Je lui souris et hoche la tête.

'Oui, vous êtes notre dernier espoir.'

'Ooh, nous allons nous occuper de tout, je vais chercher tout de suite les plats que vous pourrez goûter !'

La blonde me lâche rapidement, et court comme une fusée vers l'arrière boutique. L'homme aux fourneaux soupire, et se tourne vers nous. Il nous fait un faible sourire et un clin d'œil.

'Bientôt le moment fatidique, hein ?', demande-t-il, plus à Rogue qu'à moi.

'Apparemment.', répond Rogue, encore sous le choc.

La blonde réapparait avec des plateaux, les dépose sur la table, et repart aussitôt.

'Veuillez l'excuser, mais vous êtes son premier couple. D'habitude, elle fait les soirées de gala.'

'Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas.', lui répondis-je, regardant la blonde déposer encore des plateaux.

'Moi c'est Mary, et vous ?', nous demande-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'Voici mon fiancé Severus. Moi c'est Silou.', nous présentai-je, retenant un sourire trop large.

'Tenez, goûtez ça !', me dit-elle en me fourrant un truc dans la bouche.

Elle prend ensuite le bras de Rogue, le fait s'assoir devant les plateaux et lui propose une bouchée pendant qu'elle va chercher le reste, sous le regard exaspéré de son père.

Alors que je mâche ce que j'ai en bouche, Severus prends une bouchée de je ne sais quoi, et d'un même geste, on se tourne l'un vers l'autre.

Je crois que notre quête vient de prendre fin…

XxX

'Professeur ! Vraiment ?', m'étonnai-je en souriant. 'Mais c'est génial, Severus, t'as toujours aimé les potions !'

Rogue hausse les épaules, sans dire un mot de plus. Il s'arrête ensuite, et je me rends compte qu'on est de retour au Chemin de Traverse.

'Bien, je dois retourner au château.', me dit-il, et j'hoche la tête.

'D'accord, Professeur. Merci pour aujourd'hui, j'ai passé une excellente journée.'

Il penche un peu la tête, puis transplane. Je limite après un dernier sourire, et rentre chez moi.

XxX

'Merci !' me dit ma sœur en se jetant sur moi. 'Merci, merci, merci !'

'Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir !', répondis-je en souriant.

'T'as cherché toute seule ?', m'interroge James en avalant encore une bouchée de ce que j'ai apporté de chez Mary.

'Non, non.', répondis-je avec le même sourire.

'Arrête de sourire comme ça, on va croire que c'était un mec.', ricane Riley en piquant un toast à Sirius.

Mon sourire s'élargit, et je pose ma main sur la tête de Remus.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste un ami.'

Sirius recrache aussitôt ce qu'il a en bouche.

'QUOI ?'

Sue lève un sourcil et le regarde de travers.

'Je ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui sort avec elle ou Remus ?'

'C'était qui ?', me demande doucement Remus.

'Severus Rogue.'

Un ange passe. Puis deux. Puis…

'QUOI ?

**La suite viendra en fin de semaine, promis :-D**

**Je vous aimes !**

**L. Chippie.**


	29. Chapitre 29: Harry Potter et le prepa

**Coucou !**

**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'étais occupée, ma béta (Miss Blackie, que je remercie d'ailleurs avec tout mon amour !) l'était aussi, mais voila, je vous donne le chapitre gratuitement pour la peine… quoi que non, je veux des review **** s'il vous plait ?**

**Mais soyez heureux, oh jolies dames de mon cœur, le chapitre 30 et 31 sont écrit et en cours de corrections ! Donc ils ne devraient pas tarder !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 29 : Harry Potter et les derniers préparatifs de mariage.**

Je tiens la main de Remus, assise dans une des chaises en plastique de l'hôpital, une boule de stress dans le ventre. Sirius était assis, souriant et confiant à côté de Remus, et s'amuse à regarder James faire les cent pas face à nous. Peter lui, n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi faire.

James était rentré avec Lily dans un premier temps, mais en le voyant au bord de l'évanouissement, les médecins lui ont demandé de patienter dehors. Et ça fait maintenant trois heures qu'on attend.

'Les gars.', commence James, au ralenti. 'Je vais avoir… un bébé.'

Il s'arrête alors de bouger, figé comme une statue, avant de faire trois tours sur lui-même, faisant pouffer Sirius.

'Elle est où Lily, vous croyez qu'elle a mal ?', demande James, et je retiens un rire.

'Normalement, oui, elle devrait avoir un mal de chien.', lui répondis-je sur un ton qu'on emploie pour les petits de cinq ans.

Il se tourne vers moi, et me regarde comme si c'était la première fois.

'Ah, tu es là, Silou !'

Pauvre garçon, il pète un câble…

'Je suis là depuis trois heures, James…'

'Ah.' Il fronce les sourcils, et semble réfléchir. 'Ca va les cours ?'

'Je suis en vacances, James.'

'Ah.' Pause. 'Et avec Remus, ça va ?'

'Il est juste à côté de moi, James.'

Le regard de James se tourne alors vers Remus, et il le regarde alors avec un grand sourire.

'Salut Lunard !'

Peter ricane, tout comme Sirius, et je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas en faire autant.

Remus tapote la chaise à coté de lui, et sourit à James.

'Viens t'asseoir ici, Cornedrue.'

James va gentiment s'assoir et je secoue la tête avec un rire silencieux. Puis je me tourne vers lui.

'James, tu sais que Cornedrue c'est un surnom de merde, et imprononçable ?'

Je réussis mon coup quand il se tourne vers moi, un peu plus conscient.

'Parce que Silimouna, c'est joli ?'

'Mais je t'emm…'

'Monsieur Potter ?'

James saute sur ses jambes, et fonce vers l'infirmière, qui sursaute un peu.

'Comment va Lily ? Et le bébé ?'

'Ils vont bien. Félicitations Monsieur Potter, c'est un garçon.'

Ah… Un mini-James… on est mal... 

XxX

'Silou, tiens-toi droite !'

'Mais j'ai faim !'

'TIENS-TOI DROITE !'

'Oui m'dame.'

Je me tiens droite, alors que Caro, Riley et Sue tournent autour de moi, inspectant la robe de mariée que je porte.

Oui, Caro a acheté une robe, mais elle ne la juge plus aussi jolie, et veut donc y ajouter sa touche personnelle. Debout sur la table basse, je soupire et repousse le voile en arrière.

'Je crève de chaud, là-dedans.', me plaignis-je.

'Ferme-la !', s'énerve Caro.

'Oui m'dame.'

'Bon, je pense qu'on va tout simplement couper là, serrer là, et puis mettre un tissu là, pour…'

Je bâille un bon coup, sentant que je vais passer un bon moment sur cette table basse.

'Lève les bras.', m'ordonne Caro, et je lui obéis aussitôt.

Le mariage est dans une semaine, et il ne reste plus que les détails à finaliser. Je dois encore m'occuper de la musique, et les robes des demoiselles d'honneur doivent être changées aussi, vu que celle de la mariée va l'être. Caro veut que tout soit parfait.

'Y'a quelqu'un ?', demande une voix depuis la cuisine.

'Ça c'est Lily.', constate Sue.

'Dans le salon!', l'appelle Riley en fouillant dans la boîte pleine de tissus et autres accessoires pour les robes. 'Sue, va mettre ta robe, Caro va faire ça, pendant que je m'occupe de la sienne.'

Lily entre au même moment dans le salon, et elle sourit en me voyant.

'C'est une très jolie robe, Caro.', complimente-t-elle.

Elle dépose le couffin d'Harry par terre, et je sautille de joie.

'Justement, elle est juste jolie ! Je veux qu'elle soit parfaite ! ', se renfrogne Caro, alors que je souris à Harry. 'Et toi, arrête de sauter, pense à ma robe !'

'Laisse-moi aller le voir. S'il te plait !', la suppliai-je.

Caro soupire, se recule de mon chemin, et je me rue vers Harry.

'OOOOOH, il est trop mignon, mon amour !'

Je pose plusieurs baisers sur la tête du petit Potter, ne pouvant me lasser de ce petit bout d'ange, si mignon ! A coup sûr, il deviendra plus beau que son père. James est déjà pas mal, mais Harry va devenir une vraie bombe !

'Lily, assieds-toi, tu dois être fatiguée.'

'Non, non, je suis là pour vous aider. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?'

'Mais laisse, Lily, Harry doit te crever, repose-toi. Je vais m'occuper de ce bout de chou.', lui ordonnai-je en souriant. Puis je me tourne de nouveau vers Harry. 'Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, beau brun ?'

Harry se contente de me regarder, les paupières lourdes.

'Punaise, il est trop chou ce gosse !'

'Silou, sur la table, tout de suite.'

Je soupire, faisant lever quelque mèche de cheveux d'Harry.

'Je serais pas loin, mon amour.'

Je lui fais un dernier baiser, et retourne sur la table basse. Lily me souris, attendrie, puis retourne au plan des tables.

'Alors, qui est Dalila Demonds ?'

'Notre tante. Mets-la avec ses trois grande amies, Lucie, Greta et Rosie Demonds. C'est les seules qu'elle peut supporter.'

'Ok.'

C'est ainsi que je passe plus de deux heures, debout sur la table, me faisant divertir par Lily et Sue, et de temps en temps par Harry, qui gazouillait depuis son nid douillet.

XxX

Riley en a enfin fini avec la robe, et elle est partie chercher les chaussures de la mariée pour voir ce que ça donne avec la robe.

'Caro, je peux aller manger un truc, je meurs de faim. En plus j'ai chaud.'

Caro, des pinces plein la bouche, me fait un signe de la main qui me dit d'y aller.

'Attends !', me retiens Lily en me tirant en arrière.

Elle pointe sa baguette sur moi, et prononce un truc avant de me sourire.

'Comme ça, tu ne la tacheras pas.', m'explique-t-elle.

'Merci !' Je me penche vers Harry, qui dort à poing fermé. 'A tout de suite, trésor.'

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, et ouvre placard sur placard, avant de me décider pour une glace. Je sais, pas très bien quand on a faim, mais il fait une de ces chaleurs, j'en peux plus !

Mmmmm, glace au chocolaaaaaat….

En me retournant, la cuillère dans la bouche et le pot contre ma poitrine, je rencontre le regard ébahi des quatre Maraudeurs, et des trois garçons d'honneur, les frères de Julian. Je vous les présente !

Alors, Matheo, le plus vieux, très gentil, mais très discret. Daniel, le plus drôle, mais mystérieux. Et Gary, mon partenaire, et le moins réservé de la bande.

'Silou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?', me demande Peter, alors que les autres garçons reprennent leurs esprits.

'Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Je mange de la glace. Vous en voulez ?

'Moi je veux bien !', lance Sirius en venant près de moi.

Je lui donne une cuillère, et il la remplit de chocolat avant de se la fourrer dans la bouche.

'Silou ! T'es où, encore ?', crie Riley.

'Cuisine !'

'Qu'est-ce tu fous là, je n'ai pas fini de… Ah, salut les mecs… De la glace ? Tu te fous de moi, tu vas tacher la robe !'

'Non, Lily a mis un sort qui…'

'M'en fous, lève les pieds.'

Alors que j'avale une énième cuillère, elle m'enfile mes chaussures, puis se lève pour se placer devant moi. Elle revient ensuite vers moi, m'enlève le pot de glace et la cuillère, et les donne à Remus, qui est le plus près. Elle se recule de nouveau, puis m'inspecte de haut en bas.

'Parfaite. Cette robe est juste parfaite !'

'Génial ! Je peux l'enlever ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de m'avaler !', me plaignis-je en tirant sur le bustier.

'Ouais, tu peux.', acquiesce-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. 'Sinon, les mecs, vous êtes venus faire quoi, ici ?'

'Hum, on est venus accompagner les Crivey, ils devaient donner quelque chose à Caro.', explique Sirius. 'Ils ne savaient pas où c'était. On les a rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse.'

'Vous êtes venus à trois pour ça ?', interrogeai-je les Crivey en tirant encore sur la robe.

'Oui, on avait enfin une excuse pour quitter le magasin où ma mère a traîné Julian.', répond Gary en levant les yeux au ciel.

'Donc, vous deviez donner un truc à Caro ?', demande Riley.

'Heu, oui, notre mère nous demande de lui donner ca.', répondit Daniel en tendant un petit coffre à Riley.

Celle-ci l'ouvre, et lâche un 'Ooooh' qui attise ma curiosité.

'C'est quoi ?', la questionnai-je en m'approchant.

Je sens quelqu'un m'aider à me déplacer en soulevant la traine, et je souris à Peter. Riley tourne le coffret vers moi, et je découvre une tiare et une jarretière en satin bleu.

'Quelque chose d'ancien, et quelque chose de bleu !', m'exclamai-je. 'Remerciez votre mère, c'est très gentil de sa part !'

'A votre service !', nous sourit Gary. 'Bon, y retourne, on doit retrouver Julian, il doit se sentir mal, tout seul.'

'OK ! Fais-lui un bisou de ma part.'

'Jamais de la vie, c'est mon frère ! Beurk.'

Je ris, et ils partent tout les trois vers le jardin pour transplaner.

'Bon, va te changer, mets ta robe, comme ça je…', commence Riley, mais je l'interromps.

'Non, pitié, Riley, j'ai chaud, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire une pause !'

Riley soupire, et part vers le salon sans rien dire. Puis je l'entends crier.

'Va enlever cette robe avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose !'

'Chef ! Oui, chef !'

Je me tourne vers Remus et lui souris.

'Tu me rends ma cuillère ?'

Il hoche la tête et me la tend, alors que Sirius se poste près de moi. Rapidement, une bataille prend place pour la dernière bouchée de crème glacée. Et c'est au ralenti qu'on regarde une tâche voler vers la robe de ma sœur… avant d'être expédiée sur le col de Remus.

'Euh… je crois que je vais aller me changer…', dis-je en souriant gentiment à Remus, qui secoue la tête, amusé.

XxX

En redescendant les escaliers pour rejoindre les rires dans la cuisine, un bras que je connais bien m'attrape et me colle contre le torse de mon Remus.

'Coucou toi.', chuchotai-je en souriant.

'Salut.', murmure-t-il en me donnant un bisou sur le nez.

Il me bloque entre ses bras, et pose sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui caresse le dos alors qu'il nous berce doucement.

'Tu étais magnifique.', me complimente-t-il.

Je sais qu'il fait référence à la robe, et je souris.

'Merci.'

'Tu viens chez moi après ?'

'D'accord. Si Natapouffe rapplique pas…'

Il se recule et lève un sourcil.

'Nata…pouffe ?', me demande-t-il.

Je lui fais un sourire, et me mords la lèvre inférieure en même temps.

'Nata…sha.', éclaircis-je.

Il fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté.

'Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ?'

'Bah… elle est tout le temps collée à toi, et en plus elle me nargue comme pas possible, alors logiquement, je l'aime pas… Et comme je l'aime pas, je lui ai donné un surnom qui lui va à merveille.', achevai-je en haussant les épaules.

'Silou, ce n'est pas très gentil, c'est une amie à moi.'

'Sirius est ton ami aussi, et je l'insulte tout le temps, je le frappe dès que possible, mais tu n'as jamais tenu ce genre de discours.'

Remus soupire et me lâche.

'Mais Sirius… c'est Sirius. Natasha ne t'a rien fait pour mériter ta haine.'

'Oui, ben, je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter tant d'affection de ta part.', répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

Il ne dit rien, et se contente de soupire à nouveau en me regardant.

'Elle… elle te plait ?', lui demandai-je finalement en jouant avec le bouton de ma chemise.

Il ne dit toujours rien pendant un moment, et je baisse les yeux, le cœur serré. Si cette garce a réussi à se le mettre dans la poche, je vais la tuer, quitte à finir à Azkaban !

Remus s'approche de moi, une main s'empare de la mienne qui torturait toujours le bouton, et son autre main soulève ma tête vers lui, pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

'Mon ange, il n'y a que toi, d'accord ? Seulement toi.'

Je ferme les yeux, et laisse les mots traverser tout mon corps pour finir par atteindre mon cœur et le réchauffer. Je souris, et ouvre les yeux.

'J'ai confiance en toi, Remus.'

'Merci.'

Il m'embrasse sur la joue, et me tire vers lui pour un câlin. Je reste dans ses bras quelques instants, avant de dire :

'Mais la façon qu'elle a de toujours être présente, c'est tellement…'

'Silou…', grogne Remus.

'Ok, je dis rien…'

Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que cette femme n'est qu'une pouffe… Natapouffe.

XxX

'Non, non, non ! Silou et Gary, arrêtez de rire !', s'énerve Caro en lâchant son Julian et en venant vers nous. 'Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, c'est la dernière répétition que nous avons avant le mariage !'

'Désolée, mais ce gars est trop drôle.', m'excusai-je en essuyant une larme de rire.

'Tu m'énerves, Silimouna, vraiment.'

Je lui souris et lui demande pardon, suite à quoi elle retourne dans les bras de Julian.

'Depuis le début !', ordonne-t-elle avant de remettre la musique.

Je fais une révérence à Gary, qui me la rend, puis il prend ma main, pose son autre main sur ma taille, et on se met à danser.

Caro a créé tout une chorégraphie, et je tente tant bien que mal de lui montrer que je peux la danser, mais avec Gary, c'est impossible.

'Qu'est-ce qui est bleu et vole dans le ciel ?', me demande-t-il, et je souris, sachant déjà que la réponse va me plaire.

'Je ne sais pas, dis moi.'

'Tu n'essaye même pas, t'es pas drôle !'

'Très bien, très bien ! Un Schtroumpf en avion.'

'Un quoi en quoi ?'

Je pouffe de rire face à sa tête, et je vois Caro me lancer un regard noir. Le fait que son mariage soit dans trois jours la stresse au point de l'énerver pour un rien.

'Désolée.', m'excusai-je en reprenant un air sérieux.

Air qui disparaît bien vite quand Gary m'offre un grand sourire.

'T'as toujours pas trouvé ?'

'Non ! Dis-le-moi, s'il te plait !'

'Une mouche en jean.'

…

J'explose de rire, tellement la blague est idiote, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parfois ce sont les choses les moins drôles qui le sont, et là ça n'a pas manqué.

Sous l'effet du fou rire, je ne peux rien faire sauf me tenir à Gary et me laisser tomber tout doucement, me tenant le ventre.

Mon rire doit être contagieux vu que Sue et Gary suivent rapidement, et bientôt, même Caro nous regarde avec un sourire exaspéré.

'Bon, je pense que c'est mort. Foutez pas tout en l'air à mon mariage, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.'

Je m'essuie de nouveau les yeux, et Gary m'aide à me reprendre. Il me sourit, et tapote gentiment ma tête.

'C'est l'histoire de deux canettes qui se promènent.'

Je sens déjà mon fou rire revenir, le mot « canettes » me faisant rire sans aucune raison apparente.

'Elles marchent tranquillement, et là d'un coup, l'une d'elle s'ouvre avec un « pchiit », et sa copine la regarde et lui dit : « Vraiment, t'as pas honte ! ».', termine-t-il avec un sourire plus grand que le précédent.

'Elle est trop nuuuuulleuuh !', dis-je en m'écroulant, et me laisse tomber sur le dos, morte de rire. J'entends d'autres rire autour de moi, ce qui ne m'aide pas à reprendre un air plus ou moins serieux.

'Ramasse-la, je suis fatiguée.', ordonne Caro à un mystérieux inconnu.

Je l'entends quitter le salon, alors que des jambes apparaissent au-dessus de ma tête. Je sèche les larmes pour jeter un coup d'œil, toujours victime de spasmes de rire, et vois un Remus souriant.

'Bonjour !', me salue-t-il, et je lui dis bonjour de la main.

'Coucou !', répondis-je, encore hilare.

Je tente de m'arrêter, et prends un grand bol d'air.

'Pense à Natapouffe. Natasha, pardon.', se reprend Riley en interceptant le regard de Remus.

Mais la magie opère et aussitôt, je n'ai plus envie de rire. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu, mais beaucoup moins.

'Ah ben tu vois, ça marche.', triomphe Riley face à Remus, qui secoue la tête.

Il m'aide à me relever, et je passe illico mes bras autour de lui.

'Tu m'as manqué.'

'Vraiment ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu t'amusais bien sans moi.', me taquine-t-il.

Je pouffe, et pose mon menton sur son torse pour lever la tête vers lui.

'Tu m'as manqué quand même.'

'Bon, nous on est partis.', nous prévient Riley, en sortant.

'Ok.', répondons Remus et moi d'une même voix, sans se quitter du regard.

Je peux presque entendre Riley rouler les yeux avant de sortir.

Dès que la porte se ferme, j'approche mon visage de celui de Remus et lui dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Quand je m'éloigne, il me tire de nouveau vers lui et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser fiévreux et urgent. Je le sens me pousser en arrière, et je tente de ne pas tomber. On atteint lentement le canapé où je me laisse tomber, lui sur moi. Il prend place entre mes jambes, et je le coince entre elles alors qu'il quitte ma bouche pour mon cou.

Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, sachant très bien qu'il adore ça, tout en déposant des petits baisers sur sa tempe. Il reprend rapidement possession de mes lèvres, et me murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je commence à soulever son T-shirt, quand la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

'Lunard, on a…', crie Sirius, et Remus sursaute tellement qu'il roule sur le côté et tombe par terre.

'Ah, désolé, j'arrive toujours aux bons moments…', sourit Sirius en s'appuyant sur la porte.

'Tu fais chier, Sirius.', répliquai-je, frustrée.

Remus soupire, et se lève pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux.

Séance de bécotage terminée, apparemment… 

Je saute sur mes pieds et souris à Sirius.

'Sirius, j'ai une devinette aussi stupide que toi.'

'Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais vas-y, je t'écoute.'

Je commence à rire, et près de moi, Remus ricane doucement.

'Qu'est-ce qui est bleu et vole dans le ciel ?'

XxX

Je verse un dernier verre pour ma sœur, et elle me remercie, tout en réajustant sa couronne de princesse en plastique sur sa tête.

C'est son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, et on s'est arrêtées dans un bar pour boire son dernier alcool de célibataire. Mais elle ne veut pas se saouler, vu que le lendemain, c'est le grand jour.

'Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?', demande Sue en avalant son verre d'un trait.

'On se demande pourquoi je suis encore la dernière de ce groupe.', marmonne Riley en buvant à la bouteille.

'En parlant de ça ! Comment ça se passe avec Sirius ?', s'intéresse Caro en s'approchant.

Riley soupire et hausse les épaules.

'Je ne sais pas trop où on en est. Au début ce n'était qu'un jeu, et puis il y a eu ce baiser…'

'VOUS VOUS ETES EMBRASSES ?', rugissons-nous, Sue, Caro et moi en même temps.

'Oui, il y a deux mois environ.'

'DEUX MOIS ?' Toujours en même temps.

'Oui, et je pense que je ressens quelque chose pour lui. C'est devenu plus qu'un jeu.'

'PLUS QU'UN JEU ?'

'Ca devient lourd, là…', dit Riley en levant un sourcil.

'LOURD ?', répétons-nous avant de pouffer de rire, devant une Riley amusée.

'Excuse-nous, donc, ensuite il s'est passé quoi ?', demandai-je.

'Rien, justement. Je pense qu'il a aussi peur que moi de s'attacher trop, et depuis notre jeu a pris fin, et nous parlons comme si… comme si de rien n'était !', balance Riley, un peu sur les nerfs.

'Sinon, raconte, toi.', ordonne-t-elle à Sue. 'Comment ça se passe avec Horatio ?'

'Howard.', corrige Sue, en même temps que moi. 'Tout se passe très bien. Je pense limite à rester en Angleterre pour toujours.'

'Oh, c'est un très bonne nouvelle, Sue !', s'extasie Caro.

'Je trouve aussi.', sourit Sue de ce sourire d'amoureuse niaise.

Riley laisse tomber sa tête sur la table et grogne.

'Je vais finir vieille fille, ce n'est pas possible…'

'Mais non, mais non…', la console Caro en tapotant son dos.

'Bon, je pense qu'on va sortir prendre l'air.', propose Sue en se levant.

'Et on va faire quoi, dehors ?'

'J'ai une petite idée…', annonçai-je avec un sourire machiavélique.

XxX

'Vous êtes folles, je n'oserai jamais !', nous dit Sue en reculant.

'Justement, c'est le jeu, Sue, vas-y.', la pousse Riley.

Sue tente de résister encore un peu, avant d'abandonner et d'aller vers l'arrêt de bus d'un pas hésitant.

'Elle va pas le faire.', me dit Riley.

'Je te parie cinq Gallions que si.', rétorque Caro.

'Pari tenu.'

Je pouffe en voyant Sue faire une grimace quand elle atteint l'arrêt, et se tourner vers les gens qui sont assis là, attendant leur bus tranquillement. Elle soupire ensuite, et prends une position de ballerine. Elle se met alors à danser toute la chorégraphie du Casse-Noisette sous le regard ahuri des passants. Certains s'arrêtent même pour regarder, et d'autres hésitent à lui jeter une pièce.

'Par ici la monnaie.', réclame Caro en tendant la main vers Riley alors que je fais bien attention à tout filmer.

Ben oui, logiquement, ce genre de chose, faut le garder précieusement.

On ne sait jamais, je pourrais toujours l'utiliser pour faire du chantage.

Mouahahahahaha !

'C'était quoi ce rire machiavélique, Silou ?'

'Ah, je l'ai fait à haute voix ? Autant pour moi…'

XxX

'Mais, je t'aime !'

'Mademoiselle, je ne vous connais pas !'

Riley essuie une fausse larme de ses yeux, et se recule de l'homme qu'elle a choisi comme victime.

'Alors c'est comme ca ? Tu me fais un enfant, et puis tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi ?'

'Mais, de quoi vous…', s'énerve l'homme, mais Riley lui colle une gifle monumentale.

'Quand cet enfant grandira, je lui dirai que son père n'était qu'un abruti, et qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ! C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ?'

L'homme reste figé comme une statue face à elle, ahuri. Puis il lève la main, comme pour lui demander la permission de parler.

'Miss, je vous assure que vous devez faire erreur, je… je suis juste venu prendre un café !', se plaint-il.

'Espèce d'ordure, tu oses continuer ton manège ?'

Tout autour d'eux, on pouvait entendre les gens le huer, alors que le pauvre gars est en sueur.

'Vraiment, tu me déçois énormément, Oliver !'

'Oliver ? Je m'appelle George !'

Riley le regarde avec de grands yeux. Puis lui fait un sourire d'excuse.

'Oups, je me suis trompée ! Désolée !'

Elle part ensuite sans demander son reste, laissant le pauvre homme traumatisé derrière elle.

XxX

Je ris pendant que Caro fixe les ailes dans mon dos.

'Je sens que je vais m'éclater.'

'T'es prête ?', me demande Caro. 'Moi j'ai fini.'

'Je peux y aller !', sautillai-je.

Ma sœur rit à mon enthousiasme et je pars vers la rue encore bondée à cette heure.

'Je suis un papilloooooon !', m'excalmai-je en faisant des bonds et en tournant sur moi-même.

Je commence aussi à chanter une chanson tout en virevoltant joyeusement entre la foule. Les gens, me prenant sûrement pour une folle, s'écartent de mon chemin. J'entends derrière moi Riley crier :

'Va dans la rue !'

'Sans te faire écraser !', ajoute Caro.

Je sautille dans la rue et les voiture freinent devant moi, alors que je leur offre la super danse du papillon bourré qui danse dans la rue. Je bouge mon popotin, je fais des pirouettes, avant de faire une révérence et de retrouver le trottoir.

'Je suis un papilloooooon !', répétai-je en sautant sur un banc public.

A côté de moi, un homme, assis sur le banc, me regarde, choqué. Il doit avoir un peu plus de 70 ans.

'Bonjour mon garçon !', le saluai-je en souriant. 'Je suis ta marraine la bonne fée. Je suis venue te transformer en citrouille pour que tu puisse aller au bal du prince !'

L'homme ne réagit pas, mais je le vois froncer les sourcils. Je me penche vers lui, et lui tapote le nez avec mon index.

'Aux douze coups de minuit, tu deviendras une citrouille pour le restant de ta vie ! Salut !', achevai-je en sautant du banc pour virevolter plus loin derrière moi, les filles me suivant comme elles le peuvent, mortes de rire.

J'aperçois une fontaine plus loin, et je cours vers elle, faisant danser mes ailes. Je saute dans l'eau, et me poste au milieu.

'Regardez, je suis une fontaine !', m'exclamai-je, avant de prendre un peu d'eau dans ma bouche.

Je lève une jambe, écarte les bras, et laisse sortir l'eau de ma bouche comme une vraie fontaine.

'Tu es géniale, Silou, ne bouge pas, on va faire un vœu !', me dit Caro.

Comme je suis de profil, et concentrée pour ne pas tomber, je n'entends que trois pièces tomber près de mes pieds. Puis une quatrième.

'Je fais le vœu que tu glisses quand tu sortiras de cette fontaine, Demonds.'

Non… non… me dites pas que…

Je me tourne un peu, et voit Mikael Miller.

'C'est qui, lui ?', demande Riley en s'approchant de Miller.

'Miller.', lui appris-je, et Caro et Sue commencent tout de suite à le détailler de plus près.

'Alors c'est toi le petit con qui fait chier ma cousine ?', vérifie Riley en le regardant de haut en bas.

'Alors il y a des sosies de cette connerie ?', demande Miller en me désignant.

'Hé !', m'énervai-je, et je vais vers lui d'un pas rageur.

Et là, je glisse. Une chute monumentale.

'Silou ! Ca va ?', s'enquit Caro me tendant la main.

'J'ai toujours été un homme chanceux…', nous apprend Miller, avant de se tourner et de partir. 'Je te revois en septembre, Demonds.'

Ooooooooh, l'espèce de…

'Dommage que ce soit un idiot, il est plutôt beau gosse …', regrette Riley en le regardant s'éloigner.

XxX

'Je veux voler.', lâche Caro.

'Voler quoi ?', demande Riley.

'Non, pas voler comme ça ! Je veux voler dans le ciel !', rit Caro.

'Ca peut se faire. On a qu'à se procurer un balai, et on y va.'

'Non, pas sur un balai…' Caro lève la tête vers le ciel, et sourit. 'Je veux voler librement, comme un oiseau.'

'Ca peut se faire aussi.', annonce Sue, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard, grâce à trois sorts de Lévitation, Caro fait le tour du jardin, volant dans le ciel.

'C'est trop géniaaaal !', s'exclame-t-elle alors que Sue nous indique les directions à prendre.

'Prête pour demain ?', lui demande Riley, amusée.

'Oui ! Je suis prête à devenir une Crivey !'

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Les autres chapitres devraient être de la même longueur normalement. **

**Maintenant, RAR :**

**Lollie Lovegood, bizarrement je n'arrive plus à te répondre pas MP, alors je le fais ici ! Le site bug encore ? Ca lui prend une fois de temps en temps, c'est un kif personnel qu'il se fait… Alors, j'ai introduit Natapouffe parce que j'ai besoin d'elle pour quelques… situations… Je sais, ca dégoute. En tout cas, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, merci beaucoup d'être encore la, et de me donner des review ! Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Gros bisous !**

**Nessa, toi aussi t'es toujours la, merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que l'autre chapitre t'ai fais rire, j'espère que celui-ci aussi t'a fais sourire ! Bisous !**

**Na, hahaha, quel histoire avec ta Natapouffe, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Bridget Jones, et je me souviens m'être dit : J'espère que ca m'arrivera jamais. Et la, t'arrive et tu me dis ça, je suis morte de rire ! Désolée, ce n'est pas drôle, mais franchement, quel situation ! Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Jude, je suis désolée de te faire attendre à chaque fois, vraiment. Pardon ! Alors, oui, Silou va découvrir pour l'Ordre, mais pas tout de suite, ca sera pour le chapitre 32 je pense. Merci pour ta review en tout cas, bisous !**

**Voila, j'ai fini je pense !**

**Alors laissez moi une review après le bip, et je tacherais de vous répondre au plus vite !**

**Je vous aime !**

**Biiiiiiiip !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Coucou ! **

**J'ai du retard, je sais, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Ma béta non plus d'ailleurs, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé ! Je m'en excuse, déjà.**

**Je n'a pas le temps de répondre au review, donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, je le ferais le plus vite possible !**

**Je vous aime !**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 30 : Le mariage de Carolinia**

Je réajuste une dernière fois le nœud papillon de mon père, puis lui enlève une poussière invisible de son épaule avant de m'écarter pour lui sourire.

'Tu es prêt, papa.'

'Merci Silimouna.' Me sourit mon père, un peu nerveux. Il passe une main sur ma tête, et me sourit, d'un air un peu triste.

'Vous grandissez si vite.' Murmure-t-il, et je ne peux qui lui sourire.

'Silou, Carolinia te réclame.' M'annonce le professeur Scott… Alexandra je veux dire, en nous rejoignant.

Elle est habillée d'une robe bleu clair, comme le lui avait demandé Caro, pour qu'elle puisse être en accord avec le costume noir et bleu de mon père. Je me rends compte alors que mon ancien professeur est une très belle femme.

'Tu es ravissante, Alexandra.'

'Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.' Rit Alexandra en rejoignant mon père. Elle pose un baiser sur sa joue, puis me sourit.

'Tu ferais mieux d'y aller.'

'Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! A tout à l'heure !'

Je monte rapidement les escaliers, et retrouve mes cousines et ma jumelle dans la chambre d'Anna, qu'on utilisait pour se préparer.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?' Je demande avant de laisser mon regard sur Caro. Elle était magnifique.

'Comment tu me trouve ?' me demande ma sœur en tournant sur elle-même.

'Tu es… splendide. Vraiment. Wow.'

La robe lui va à merveille. C'est une robe qui dénudait les épaules, mais qui avait des manches en dentelles, et à motif en fleur, laissant quand même les bras à la vue de tous. Elle épousait parfaitement sa taille, et la traine n'était pas très longue. Sur la traine, des petits motifs bleu nuit sont brodées, ce qui le rendait très original.

Cette robe lui correspondait parfaitement.

'Merci !' Elle me sourit puis ouvre ses bras. 'Fais-moi un câlin, Minou.'

Je cours presque vers elle, et la prends dans mes bras, alors qu'à coté de nous, Riley termine la coiffure de Sue. Elle-même, ainsi que ma personne, étions déjà prête, et n'attendions plus que Sue pour se rendre à la chapelle.

Étant toutes les trois demoiselles d'honneur, nous portions la même robe, avions la même coiffure, et les mêmes chaussures.

C'était une robe simple, à bustier qui dénudait les épaules et les bras. Autour de la taille, une ceinture en soie bleu nuit, en accord avec les motifs sur la robe de Caro, avec un nœud sur le coté. Les chaussures étaient des talons hauts (que je ne portais pas encore, d'ailleurs) de la même couleur que la ceinture, Nous portions également des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet de la même couleur, pour le reste, nous n'avions rien fait.

Nos cheveux étaient simplement bouclés à l'anglaise sur la demande de Caro.

'Fini !' Annonce Riley en déposant tout son matériel sur le lit d'Anna.

'Géniale, on va pouvoir y aller !' Je dis en m'écartant de ma sœur. Elle m'embrasse rapidement sur le joue, et je lui souris avec de prendre son bouquet.

'Allez, on descend. Ou sont Anna et Lya ?'

'Avec Emma, déjà à la chapel.'

'Donc on n'attends plus que toi !' Je ris en descendant la première. Arrivée en bas, on va vers la cuisine ou mon père et Alexandra nous attendent. Quand ils voient Caro, Alexandra ne peux s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa bouche, et mon père la regarde comme si il ne la reconnaissait pas.

'Je suis jolie ?' demande Caro. Mon père hoche simplement la tête, et s'approche d'elle pour lui prendre les mains.

'Magnifique.' Complimente-t-il.

'Allons-y, faudrait pas être en retard.' Nous rappelle Riley.

XxX

Arrivé devant la Chapel, on retrouve Emma, qui donnait les dernières indications à Lya, Anna, et Luis.

'On est la !' Je les appelle, et tout les quatre nous ignorent superbement en voyant Caro.

'Caro ! Tu es belle !' lui dit Lya en venant vers elle. Elle portait, tout comme Anna, une petite robe blanche avec un boléro bleu nuit par-dessus. Et toutes les deux portait un panier, tout comme le mignon petit Luis qui portait un petit costume bleu nuit, avec à l'intérieur une chemise blanche.

Je pense que vous avez compris quelles sont les couleurs principales, la.

Emma dit un dernier mot à Caro, avant de rentrer dans la Chapel, suivit d'Alexandra.

'On est la, les filles !' Nous appellent une voix, et je me tourne vers les trois frères Crivey.

'Ah, vous êtes la ! On va pouvoir commencer !' J'annonce.

'Bien, à nous.' Dis Anna en entendant la musique commencer. Elle pousse Luis à entrer, et aussitôt, il fait ce que l'on a demandé de faire. C'est-à-dire jeter des fleurs, et être beau. Cote à cote, Anna et Lya faisaient leur entrée en même temps, juste derrière le petit.

Pendant ce temps, j'avais donné leurs bouquets à mes cousines, et à ma sœur. Chacune se mets alors avec son partenaires, et Sue ouvre le bal en entrant la première, avec Matheo.

Les garçons portait eux aussi des costumes bleu nuit avec la chemise blanche.

Riley la suit, avec Daniel, et je me tourne vers ma sœur une dernière fois, et lui fait un sourire.

'Je t'aime sœurette.'

'Pareillement, Minou.' Me répond-elle, heureuse.

On entre à notre tour, Gary et moi. Je souris à tout le monde, et fais même un clin d'œil à Remus quand je passe prés de lui. Il me rend un sourire éblouissant, avant de lancer un regard furtif à Gary, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Vous pensez qu'il est jaloux ?

'J'en connais un qui est jaloux.' Me chuchote Gary, comme s'il avait entendu ma question.

Je ricane et le lâche quand je me poste sur la première marche, à coté de l'endroit ou Caro devaient être. Je fais un coucou à Julian, qui me fait un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner vers la porte, ou Caro était apparu. Les invités se lèvent aussi tôt, et je peux presque entendre tout le monde respirer un bon coup en voyant Caro.

Quand elle rejoint Julian, je l'entends lui dire qu'elle est magnifique. Elle lui répond que lui aussi, avant de se tourner vers le prêtre magique.

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce que dit le prêtre dit, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de voir que ma sœur était radieuse. Quand elle me demande de lui donner sa baguette, pour lier celle-ci avec celle de Julian, elle me donne son bouquet, que je garde ne main. En le prenant je vois, un papier coincée entre deux fleurs. Je regarde alors Caro qui me fait un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers son futur-mari.

Aussi discrètement que possible, je prends le bout de parchemin, et le déplie pour voir ce que ma sœur m'avait écrit.

Mais ce n'était pas l'écriture de ma sœur, c'est celle de Remus.

_Tu es magnifique mon ange_

_Je sais que voir ta sœur se mariée te fais mal quelque part_

_Mais je veux que tu sache que je serais la_

_Je ne pourrais pas la remplacer_

_Mais je pourrais toujours t'aimer plus._

_Tu n'es pas seule._

_Je t'aime. Remus J. Lupin._

Je cherche aussi tôt Remus parmi la foule, et le vois, me fixer avec un sourire tendre. Je lui souris, et lui mime un 'je t'aime' discret qu'il comprend en hochant la tête.

Après l'échange des alliances, le prêtre déclare le couple mari et femme.

Carolinia et Julian Crivey.

XxX

La réception avait lieu en plein air, vu que Caro ne voulait pas enfermer ses invités par ce temps d'aout superbe.

'Mlle Demonds ?' me demande un jeune serveur. 'Nous avons un problème avec le premier service.'

Je soupire et secoue la tête.

'Quel est le problème ?'

Il m'explique que l'alcool n'est pas encore arrivé et que nous devrions attendre un peu, ce qui me met déjà la pression.

'Bien, ne dites surtout rien à la mariée ou à la belle-famille, d'accord ? Je m'occupe de tout.'

Il fait une courbette et s'en va.

Pour son mariage, Caro ne voulaient pas d'elfes de maisons. Elle voulait des serveurs humains, comme elle l'avait vu tant de fois dans les films romantique.

Je souris et salut quelques personnes, avant de courir vers les cuisines, ou je retrouve Mary et son père, notre traiteur.

'Bonjour, Silou !' Me salut Mary avec son éternel joie de vivre. 'Ca va ?'

'Ca va ! Ca avance vous ?'

'Ne t'inquiète pas. Derreck, le canard !' hurle-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi. 'Un problème ?'

'Oui, je me demande qui était responsable des boissons.'

'Ca c'est Henry, il a du retard sur la commande.' Me dit le père de Mary.

'Vous savez ou je peux le trouver ?'

'Voici l'adresse de son magasin.' Me dit Mary en me donnant un parchemin.

'Merci, je reviens tout de suite.'

Je sors vite des cuisines, et rentre presque dans mon vieille oncle Hubert.

'Carolinia, comment vas tu ?' Me salut-il, heureux.

'Moi, c'est Silimouna, mon oncle. Je vais bien, et vous ?'

'Toujours sur mes jambes !' me dit-il avec un sourire. 'Dit moi, Carolinia, tu peux me dire ou je dois m'assoir ?'

Je retiens un soupire, et lui sourit.

'Suivez-moi, Oncle Hubert.'

Je passe entre les tables, et repère la sienne pas loin de la table d'honneur.

'Voila, Oncle Hubert. Je vous souhaite de bien vous amusez.'

Je le quitte rapidement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me répondre et veux aller me cacher derrière un truc pour que je puisse transplaner, quand on m'appelle de nouveau.

'Silou !'

Je me tourne vers Lily, qui tenait Harry dans ses bras. James, Sirius, Peter et Remus étaient avec elles.

Je les rejoins rapidement, et pose un baiser sur la tête d'Harry.

'Je peux vous aider ?'

'Heu, oui, on ne trouve pas notre table, et…'

'Mlle Demonds ?'

Je me tourne vers le même serveur que plutôt et il me fait un sourire d'excuse.

'L'orchestre à un problème de violon.'

'Ce n'est pas vrai… je m'en occupe. Suivez-moi.' Je dis au Maraudeurs et je les accompagne rapidement à leur table, tout en regardant autour de moi si je ne peux pas trouver Colin.

'Voila, vous c'est la. Vous devrez être rejoins pas d'autre personnes de Poudlard.'

'Merci Silou. Dis-moi, tu va t'en sortir ?' me demande Lily, voyant que je cherche toujours mon frère.

'Ne t'inquiète de rien, contente toi de t'amuser. Je vous laisse.' Je me sépare d'eux, avant de revenir sur mes pas, et de me baisser pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Remus.

'Tu es beau. Et merci.' Je lui murmure avant de me relever et de partir rapidement.

Je repère mon petit frère Colin avec des invités, qu'il aidait à trouver leurs places.

'Colin, j'ai besoin de toi !'

Colin s'excuse auprès de mes tantes, que je salut d'un geste de la main, et viens vers moi.

'Qu'es-ce que qu'il y à ?'

'Ton violon, il est ou ?'

'Dans ma chambre, sous mon lit.' Me répond-t-il sans me poser de question, puis il rejoint mes tantes.

Je transplane aussi tôt.

Quand je reviens sur le lieu de la réception, j'ai avec moi Henry, et toutes les boissons que nous avions commandés, ainsi que le violon de Colin.

'Vous savez quoi faire.' Je dis à Henry en allant d'un pas rapide vers l'orchestre. Je tends le violon de Colin au maestro, et lui d'en prendre soin, et de commencer à jouer tout de suite.

'Mlle Demonds ?'

Encore lui, le serveur.

'Tu t'appelle comment, toi ?' Je demande exaspérée.

'Kevin, Mlle.'

'Bien. Quel est le problème, cette fois, Kevin ?'

'Il nous manquent un de nos serveurs.'

'C'est une blague ?'

'Non, Mlle.'

Je me pince l'arrêt du nez, et soupire.

'Je m'en occupe. Commencez tout de même à servir.'

Après sa révérence, il retourne en cuisine.

Je cours ensuite vers la table des Maraudeurs, en espérant que Manon, l'amie de ma sœur y soit. Mes prières sont exaucées quand elle y est.

'Manon, j'ai besoin de toi !' Je dis avant même d'être arrivée à la table.

'J'arrive !'

Toujours aussi gentille, elle se lève aussi tôt et viens à ma rencontre. Je lui explique rapidement ce qu'il se passe, et elle me donne le nom d'un très bon ami à elle qui voudrait bien travailler.

Je cours alors vers les cuisines, et demande un uniforme avant de transplaner pour aller chercher cet ami.

Je reviens avec lui quelques minutes plu tard, et lui montre les cuisines. Je laisse alors Mary lui montrer ce qu'il doit faire.

Je cours alors vers la table d'honneur, ou je prends rapidement place à coté de Riley.

'Berry est déjà bourrée, je l'ai accompagnée sous la tente.' Me dit-elle.

'Et on a perdu la clé du dressing, faudrait le trouvé avant la fin de la soirée.' M'annonce Sue.

'Bordel de m…' je jure avant d'être coupé par Caro qui prend place prêt de moi.

'Alors, comment ca se passe ?' me demande-t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

'A merveille !' On lui dit, d'une même voix.

Après le toast en l'honneur des invités, et les petits amuses-bouches, Caro se lève pour aller saluer les invités. Je me lève à mon tour quand je vois Kevin venir vers moi.

'Oui, Kevin ?'

XxX

Morte de fatigue, je m'assois à la table des Poulardiens.

'Repose-toi un peu, on te voit courir partout depuis la tantôt.' Me dit Helena en me frottant le dos.

Je lève rapidement la tête.

'Vous croyez que Caro à remarquer ?' Je m'inquiète, et Helena secoue la tête.

'Non, je ne pense pas, c'est juste que nous, on te regarde faire.'

Je soupire de soulagement, et me baisse vers Harry.

'Salut mon cœur… Tu sais que t'es beau ?' Je dis passant mon doigt sur sa joue. Il gazouille un peu, et je lui souris.

'Mlle Demonds ?'

'Kevin.' Je dis sans me retourner.

'Votre cousine vous demande.'

'Merci Kevin.'

Je fais un dernier baiser à Harry, et le suit vers les toilettes, ou Riley m'attendait.

'On a un problème.' Me dit-elle.

'Sans déconné…' je réponds, blasé. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore.'

'Anna, sa robe. Foutu.'

Je me sens pâlir, et court dans la toilette, ou Sue essaye de consoler ma petite sœur.

Et la robe était foutue. Plein de boue, et déchirer ici et la. Ne parlons même pas des cheveux d'Anna, et de son visage sale.

'Que-ce qu'il t'a arrivée, je t'ai pas demandé de te tenir tranquille ?' Je m'énerve.

'Mais, ce n'est pas, ma faute, je… pardoooon !' Pleure-t-elle, et à coté d'elle Lya lui murmure des trucs.

Tu pourrais m'apporter mon matérielle pour que je la rende plus présentable. Sue, vas t'occuper dans la cuisine, ils ont demandé après toi.' Lui dit Riley, et j'hoche la tête, tout comme Sue.

'Tu connais un sort pour coudre sa robe.'

Riley secoue la tête.

'Je vais demander à Lily, pas grave. Débarbouille la pour l'instant.'

Je cours vers la cuisine, ou je m'empare d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Je cours ensuite de nouveau vers Lily qui me promet de tout noter sur le parchemin. Je transplane à la maison, et reviens avec le coffret de Riley.

Je m'empare du parchemin que je récupère chez Lily, et retrouve Anna, Lya et Riley dans les toilettes.

Je les laisse pour accompagné une petite qui s'était perdue vers ses parents, et je me fais kidnappé par la belle famille de Caro, avec qui je discute poliment.

'Silou, la danse.' Me dit Riley en passant près de moi. Elle va vers l'orchestre, et aussi tôt, tout le monde se tourne vers la piste de danse ou Julian et Caro avait pris place.

Ils dansent leur premier slow de couple mariée, et comme à la répétition, les garçons et les demoiselles d'honneur les accompagnent à mi-chemin. Une fois la danse finit, Riley, Sue et moi lâchons nos partenaires pour nous occupé de ce mariage.

'Silou, je peux te parler ?' Me fait une voix que je reconnais aussi tôt à ma sortie de la penderie Je recherchais toujours activement la clé, sans succès.

'Je suis un peu occupé, Remus, on a perdu la clé de…'

Je frappe sur mon front avec ma paume, me rappelant l'Accio.

Je prends ma baguette, caché dans ma robe (non, je ne dirais pas ou), et l'invoque. Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps, avant que la clé ne tombe à mes pieds. Je soupire de soulagement, et souris à Remus.

'Voila, je l'ai.' Je la ramasse, et la garde en main quand je m'approche de lui pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. 'De quoi tu voulais me parler.'

Il fouille dans sa poche et me dit : 'Silou, j'ai…'

'Mlle Demonds !'

Je ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à cinq avant de regarder Kevin.

'Oui ?'

'Le nouveau serveur à accidentellement fait tomber les premiers plateaux…'

Je grogne, et me tourne vers mon petit ami.

'Je te vois plu tard, chéri.'

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et pars.

XxX

Enfin, se mariage se termine, et je me retrouve à la sortie, disant au revoir au invités, tout en leur donnant leur dragées et leur bouteille de vin. Mes frères m'aident, alors que Sue et Riley prépare Caro pour le voyage.

'Merci d'être venue, Tante Gina.'

'De rien, mon enfant, vivement que je revienne pour toi !'

Mais c'est cela…

Je laisse une seconde les invités à mes frères quand je vois Kevin venir vers moi.

'Toi, tu me porte la poisse, mon Kevin.' Je lui dis avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

'Je suis désolée, Mlle, mais cette fois-ci, c'est juste pour dire que l'orchestre va partir, et que le dj est arrivé.

'Merci, Kevin !

Je cours vers l'orchestre, ou je reprends le violon de mon petit frère, et les remercies de leur venue. Ils transplanent tous ensemble, et le dj que Josh avait embauché s'installe.

'Dites, vous auriez pas un peu d'eau pour moi ?' Me demande le dj, et je souris.

'Je vous apporte ca tout de suite.'

M'énerve, lui…

Je pars vers la cuisine, et me fait intercepter par Colin.

'Silou, on s'en sort plus avec les invitées.'

'J'arrive, je vais…'

'Silou ?'

Remus se retrouve devant moi, et je lui souris.

'Oui ?'

'Je peux te parler, maintenant ?'

'Pas tout de suite, je dois vite lui ramener son eau à l'autre, et terminer de dire au revoir à ceux qui partent. Je suis à toi dés que j'ai fini ca.'

Il m'a l'air un peu déçu, mais prends sur lui et hoche la tête.

'Bien. Je t'attends à notre table.' Me dit-il avant de repartir.

XxX

Extenuée, je m'écroule sur une chaise dans la chambre ou Caro s'habillait.

'Alors Silou, comment était la soirée ?' me demande-t-elle alors que Riley enlevait le trop de pince qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

'C'est géniale Caro, vraiment !' Je dis avec un sourire.

Elle me sourit, et je remarque qu'elle veut me dire autre chose, puis elle soupire.

'Alors, prête pour ton voyage en Inde ?'

'Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être !'

'N'oublie pas de me ramener un petit quelque chose, Crivey !'

'T'inquiète pas, Demonds, je t'oublierais pas.' Rit-elle.

'Voila, c'est fini !' annonce Riley. 'Maintenant que les vieux sont partie, on va faire la fête ! Le DJ est la, Silou ?'

'Ouaip.'

'Trop cool ! Je vous laisse entre vous !' nous dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

'Sue n'est pas la ?'

'Non, elle est allé rejoindre Howard.'

'D'accord…'

Un silence s'installe ou on se fixe sans dire un mot.

'Merci. Merci pour tout.' Me dit ma sœur, rompant le silence.

'Je n'ai rien fait, Caro…' je commence mais elle secoue la tête.

'Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu courir dans tout les sens, et t'énerver avec ce serveur qui venait te trouver à chaque fois, tu te trompe.' Me dit-elle, amusé.

Je grimace. 'Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète. Je voulais que ca soit parfait pour toi.'

'Et ça l'était. Merci Silou, vraiment.'

Je lui souris. 'Je t'en prie, c'est tout à fait normale.'

A nouveau un ange passe, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui brise le silence.

'Alors comme ca, cette année on fêtera notre anniversaire séparément ?'

'Apparemment.' Dit tristement Caro.

'T'inquiète pas, ce devait bien arriver, non ?'

Elle hoche la tête, me fais un clin d'œil, pour se lève.

'Bon. Je dois y aller. Le portoloin pars dans 10 minutes.' M'annonce-t-elle.

XxX

Caro me fait un dernier signe de la main, et envoie un baiser à mon père avant de prendre la main de Julian, et de prendre en main une valise qui servait de portoloin.

Mon père compte jusqu'à trois, et ils disparurent.

Voila, la nouvelle vie de ma sœur commençait.

'Mlle Demonds ?'

'Kevin, t'as pas bientôt fini ?' Je lance un peu fatiguée.

'Mais, Mlle, Monsieur Lupin vous attends toujours à la table.'

'OH MERDE !'

XxX

'Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pa…'

'C'est bon, Silou, je comprends.' Me dit Remus. Je prends sa main entre les miennes et la porte à ma joue, en le regardant dans les yeux.

'Je suis désolée, je t'ai délaissé toute la journée. Pardonne-moi.'

Remus sourit et libère sa main pour prendre la mienne.

'Silou, arrête de t'excuser. Mais je peux te parler maintenant ?'

'Je suis tout à toi.'

Il sourit à cette phrase,

'Je voulais d'abord m'excusé, d'avoir été souvent absent ces derniers temps.' Commence-t-il.

'Ce n'est pas grave, Remus.'

'Non, j'y tiens vraiment, je veux m'excuser. Et aussi, je voudrais te remercier d'avoir été si patiente avec moi. Avec nous.' Me dit-il en hochant la tête vers les autres Maraudeurs qui s'amusait avec Harry, plus loin.

Je secoue la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il ne doit pas s'excuser.

'Tu vas enfin me dire ce que vous trafiquer ?'

Remus fais une grimace, et secoue la tête. 'Pas vraiment, non. Mais j'aimerais expliquer pourquoi j'étais si souvent absent.'

'Je t'écoute.'

'Je… j'ai quitté mon studio.'

'Tu as déménagé ?' M'étonnais-je.

'Oui, j'ai pris quelque chose de plus grand maintenant que je peux me le permettre.'

'Oh, Remus, je suis si contente pour toi ! Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt, j'aurais pu t'aider dans les recherches !'

'Non, je voulais que ce soit une surprise.'

'Une surprise ?' Je ricane. 'Au moins, c'est réussi. Alors, tu vis où maintenant ?'

'Nous allons vivre pas loin de chez Sirius, et un peu avant Godric Hollow.'

'Ah, d'accord, pour pas être loin de tes deux copains ! Ca va donner encore plus envie à Sirius de venir squatter, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu… Attends, t'as dis « nous » ?'

Remus me tire vers lui, et je me retrouve sur ses genoux.

'Je veux que tu vienne vivre avec moi, Silimouna.'

D'abord, je ne réagis pas, je me contente le fixer, le regarder me sourire, et attendre ma réponse.

'Vivre ensemble ? Tu veux habiter avec moi dans le même endroit, 24 heures sur 24 ?' Je demande pour être sur.

'Oui. S'il te plait.' Me dit-il et il pose un baiser sur le dos de ma main. 'Tu veux bien ?'

'Je… je…'

Je n'arrive plus à alignée deux mots de suite tellement je suis émue. Je sens d'ailleurs une larme couler et tomber sur le bras de Remus, qui lève aussi tôt le regard vers moi, soucieux.

'Silou ? Mon ange, si tu ne veux pas, on…'

'Non, non !' Je l'interrompe 'Non, je suis simplement heureuse. Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi, mon Loupin.'

Il me sourit, et prends mon visage entre ses mains. On se regarde d'abord, et je vois l'anneau d'orée de ses yeux pétiller, et je sens mon cœur se gonfler à l'idée de le rendre heureux rien qu'en acceptant de vivre avec lui.

'Merci.' Me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et j'entends derrière moi le cri de joie de Sirius.

'Elle a dit oui !' devine-t-il, et j'entends Lily rire, surement en train de voir James et Sirius danser comme des ploucs.

Après un doux baiser, Remus s'écarte un peu pour rentrer une main dans la poche de sa veste. Il en ressort une clé qu'il me donne.

'Tiens. Tu viens t'installer quand tu veux.'

'Cette nuit ?'

Il sourit et hoche la tête.

'Si tu le souhaite.'

Je pose mon front contre le sien, et ferme les yeux.

'Je t'aime, Remus.'

'Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.'

On reste comme ca un moment, moi caressant son visage avec mes doigts, et lui caressant mon dos, quand j'entends de nouveau :

'Mlle Demonds ? Nous avons un léger problème.'

'Kevin, je te déteste.'


	31. Chapitre 31: Joyeux anniversaire, Silou

**Salut mes petits amours, comment ça va? **

**Voila, je suis plus rapide dans la publication aujourd'hui, parce que je voulais rattraper un peu mon retard. Bon, pour l'instant je n'ai qu'un chapitre en réserve, et un autre en cours d'écriture, mais la, ça va être difficile, j'ai cassé le chargeur de mon portable, et il s'allume même plus, donc... bref, j'espère que je pourrais rapidement réparer les dégâts.**

**Je remercie ma bêta d'amour, MissBlackie, pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre! **

**Nessa, je suis ravie que le précédant chapitre t'ai plu, merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**Dans ce chapitre, nous sommes le 22 aout 1980.**

**Bonne lecture_**

**Chapitre 31 : Joyeux anniversaire, Silou.**

21 ans… J'ai 21 ans aujourd'hui !

Je m'étire dans mon lit, un sourire aux lèvres, et laisse mes bras retomber sur le lit. Aussitôt, mon bras gauche tombe sur une boîte en carton.

J'ouvre un œil et regarde ou mon bras a atterri. Puis j'ouvre les deux quand je vois qu'ils y en a d'autres.

Des cadeaux !

'Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.', me dit la voix de Remus, caché derrière les paquets.

J'en soulève un pour le voir, et le trouve couché, les mains derrière la tête, et celle-ci tournée vers moi.

'Bonjour !', le saluai-je en m'approche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. 'Je peux déjà les ouvrir ?', demandai-je en me levant lentement pour m'assoir en tailleur sur le lit.

'Vas-y. Ils prennent beaucoup trop de place, de toute façon.', m'accorde-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

J'attrape le premier cadeau et l'ouvre rapidement, avant même d'avoir vu la carte. Remus rigole et me la lis.

'Ça vient de tes frères. Ils te disent, je cite : « Pour t'aider, Meuh-Na. »'

Quand je soulève le couvercle, je lâche un juron, et referme aussitôt la boite.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?', m'interroge Remus, curieux.

'Rien, rien.', le rassurai-je en faisant glisser le cadeau derrière moi.

Mes nazes de frères m'ont offert une boite de gélules minceur. Les espèces de petits…

'Montre-moi, Silou, s'il te plait.'

'Non.'

'Silou.'

'Non.'

'S'il te plait, mon ange, je suis curieux maintenant.'

'J'ai dit non !'

'D'accord.'

Remus se recouche, déçu. Je plisse les yeux, et secoue la tête. Je prends ensuite ma baguette, et comprenant ce que je vais faire, Remus se relèvent et me saute dessus.

'Je savais ! Je le savais !' je crie alors que je l'écarte du paquet. 'Je savais que tu le prendrais une fois que j'ai le dos tourné !'

'Ne fais pas ça, je veux juste…' rit Remus en essayant le prendre alors que je le pousse avec mes bras.

'NOOOON !' je hurle, et tourne rapidement sur moi-même, pour faire face au paquet. 'Lâche-moi !'

'Montre-moi !'

'Non !'

On se débat, et je le repousse comme je peux, essayant de viser le cadeau pourri de ma baguette, alors qu'il fait tout pour m'en empêcher.

'EVANESCO !'

Le paquet dissparait aussitôt, et je lâche un cri de joie alors que Remus grogne, avant de rire aux éclats. Il retombe sur le dos et se tient le ventre.

Je le regarde, tout en commandant aux autres cadeaux d'aller dans un coin de la chambre avec ma baguette. Je lance alors ma baguette par-dessus mon épaule et monte sur lui à califourchon.

Il arrête aussitôt de rire, et je croise les bras.

'Quand je dis non, c'est non. Compris, monsieur Lupin ?'

Il me sourit, et se relève pour poser un baiser dans mon cou.

'Je pensais que je pouvais te faire céder.', se justifie-t-il.

'C'est raté.', répondis-je en le serrant contre moi.

Je passe mon index de son cou, tout le long de sa colone vertébrale, jusqu'en bas, d'un geste lent.

'Il est 9 heures, Silou.', me dit Remus, sachant déjà où je veux en venir.

'Et alors ? C'est mon anniversaire je te rappelle !', ris-je en soulevant son T-shirt.

Il m'aide à l'enlever, et je pose un baiser sur son bras avant qu'il ne le baisse.

'Mais tu…'

'Tu travailles aujourd'hui ?', le coupai-je.

'Non, mais toi tu…'

'Je rien du tout. Embrasse-moi.'

'Silou, tu dois…', insiste-t-il.

'Oh, laisse tomber.', soufflai-je en lui sautant dessus moi-même.

Il en tombe sur le dos et je lui attrape les lèvres avant même qu'il ne lâche un son. D'une main, je lui attrape les cheveux, et de l'autre, j'essaye de desserrer l'elastique qui tient son pantalon de pyjama.

Je le sens résister faiblement, puis il semble renoncer et son baiser se fait plus urgent. Il me pousse d'un coup de rein et se retrouve sur moi. Il ouvre sa chemise que je porte pour dormir, tout en parsemant mon cou de baiser, puis une main dans mon, pour me l'enlever entièrement.

Quand je pense que ça devient enfin sérieux, il se lève, et ressert son pantalon avant de se lever du lit.

'Maintenant, tu vas prendre une douche, et aller apporter ton travail de fin d'année à l'université.', m'ordonne-t-il.

'Mais, Remus, je… travail de… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !'

XxX

Je dois rendre ce travail avant 10 heures, et il est… 9 h 51 ! IL EST OU CE PROF ?

Je cours dans les couloirs de l'université, ne rencontrant que peu de gens. Tout en essayant de mettre ma chemise dans ma jupe.

'Silou !', me crie quelqu'un, mais je lève la main sans me retourner.

'Pas le temps !', criai-je, et j'accélère un peu avant d'arriver ENFIN devant la classe du prof.

Quand j'en ressors, je suis en sueur et totalement essoufflée. Je m'écroule donc directement à coté de la porte.

'Silou ?'

Je soupire et lève la tête. 'Quoi ? Oh, salut Taylor.'

Carrie Taylor me sourit gentiment, sourire que je ne lui rends pas, trop fatiguée.

'Demonds, t'as pris une douche ce matin ?'

Je geint et ferme les yeux, essayant d'oublier la présence de Miller.

'Ou t'as encore tout fait à la dernière minute ?'

'Ta gueule, Miller.' , soufflai-je simplement en me levant. 'J'y vais, je vous revois dans un mois.'

'Mais, attends, Silou !', me retiens Carrie. 'Comme une grande partie de la classe est là, on s'est dit qu'on irait tous boire un verre ! Tu te joins à nous ?'

Je secoue la tête, mais Carrie retente sa chance.

'Voyons, Silou, c'est ton anniversaire en plus, tu dois bien avoir envie de t'amuser un peu ?'

'Taylor, je… comment tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire ?', m'étonnai-je.

'J'ai encore ta carte d'étudiante.', rit Carrie en me rendant celle-ci. 'Joyeux anniversaire d'ailleurs !'

'Ben, merci. Mais je ne peux pas, je vais aller fêter ça avec mes amis, et…'

'On est pas tes amis, nous ?', me dit Carrie en souriant.

…

Non, mais elle est tombée sur la tête, elle ?

'Heu, déjà, lui là…', répondis-je en désignant Miller. ' Je le hais, alors, non. Quant à toi… je te déteste pas, mais je dois y aller. Salut !'

Je déguerpis rapidement, ayant tout de même le sentiment d'avoir été très méchante. Mais je ne peux pas oublier six ans de persécutions au bout de seulement quelques mois de cours commun. Je m'appelle pas Ghandi.

XxX

Après être passée chez mon père pour prendre de ses nouvelles, je rentre chez moi retrouver mon Remus et notre lit d'amour. Mais avant de mettre la clé dans la serrure, j'entends une voix féminine à l'intérieur de notre appartement, ce qui fait que je colle mon oreille contre la porte pour savoir si c'était bien la personne à laquelle je pensais.

'… lundi, et il dit que la librairie sera fermée d'ici-là.'

Natapouffe, punaise, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout chez moi ?

J'ouvre la porte, et un silence s'installe quand j'entre.

'Silou, c'est toi ?'

'Non, c'est l'exterminateur de pouffe. C'est bien ici, l'invasion ?', annonçai-je en traversant le couloir pour atterrir dans le salon, où Remus fait face à Natasha, assis dans le canapé.

'Ah ben oui, c'est bien ici.', lançai-je en regardant Natasha sans sourire.

Je m'approche de Remus pour l'embrasser, et à deux millimètres de sa bouche, il se recule d'un centimètre et me murmure :

'Arrête ça, Silimouna.'

Je m'écarte de lui, et vois qu'il est un peu énervé contre moi. Je lance un regard vers Natasha qui ne peut pas avoir l'air plus heureuse. Mais quand Remus se tourne vers elle, elle affiche un regard blessé et triste.

'Je suis désolé, Tasha.', s'excuse Remus.

'Ce n'est pas grave, Remus, elle ne m'aime pas, je ne peux rien y faire. Même si je ne comprends pas.'

Elle me sourit.

'On pourrait être amies, Silimouna.'

Mon sac tombe par terre, traumatisée que je suis par la phrase qu'elle vient de prononcer.

'Qu…quoi ?', bégayai-je, choquée.

'Amies.', répète Natapouffe comme à une attardée. 'Nous avons sûrement beaucoup de choses en commun.'

Je secoue la tête, ahurie, avant de reprendre mes esprits et de croiser mes bras.

'Mis à part un béguin pour mon mec, non, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait avoir en commun.'

'Silimouna !', grogne Remus. 'Ignore-la, Tasha, continue.'

Natasha soupire, et se concentre sur Remus.

'Enfin, donc, je dois simplement te prévenir que la librairie n'ouvre que lundi, et que Birdway nous paye en avance ce mois-ci. Le nom change aussi d'ailleurs.'

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', demandai-je, voyant le regard sérieux des deux collègues.

'Et tu connais le nom du nouveau ?', s'inquiète Remus.

'Non, cette information n'a pas encore été partagée.'

C'est moi ou ils m'ignorent ?

'Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, elle marchait bien pourtant.', ajoute Remus.

'Je comprends rien du tout, moi, si ça peut te rassurer.', lançai-je pour tenter d'avoir leur attention.

'Apparemment, pas si bien que ça.', dit Natasha.

Je soupire, et ramasse mon sac.

'Je vais prendre une douche, quand je reviens, je veux qu'elle soit partie.'

'SILIMOUNA !', s'énerve Remus en se levant.

'Oh, je pensais que tu pouvais pas m'entendre !', m'étonnai-je. 'C'est con,ça !'

Je n'ajoute pas un mot de plus, et vais vers la salle de bain. Je m'enferme à l'intérieur et serre les poings pour ne pas commencer à balancer des serviettes partout.

Je me déshabille et rentre dans la douche, et laisse la magie de l'eau chaude faire son effet sur mes nerfs.

Je reste une demi-heure sous l'eau, avant d'en sortir, vêtue d'une serviette. Je veux me diriger vers ma chambre, quand le voix de Natasha me parvient à nouveau.

'Je suis désolée d'être venue avec un si mauvaise nouvelle, RJ.'

'Mais non, je suis content que tu sois venue me prévenir.', la rassure Remus.

Ils apparaissent dans mon champ de vision et me remarquent tous les deux.

'Oh, Silimouna, tu es enfin sortie de ta douche ! Tu en avais tant besoin ?', me demande Natasha avec un sourire.

Je ne réponds pas, mais lève les yeux au ciel, et j'entends Remus soupirer.

'Silimouna.', commence Natasha en s'approchant de moi. Je fais un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas être trop près d'elle.

'J'étais sincère quand je disais que nous pouvions être amies.'

Hypocrite de m…

Elle sort un petit paquet de son sac et me le tent.

'Tiens, un petit cadeau. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui.'

Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même, mais je la referme aussitôt, et secoue la tête.

'Non, merci, c'est pas la peine, je…'

Natasha s'approche de moi, me prends la main et pose le cadeau dedans.

'J'insiste, Silimouna, c'est un cadeau. Prends-le.'

Je le lui retends et secoue la tête. 'Vraiment, je ne…'

'Silimouna, elle est assez gentille pour t'offrir quelque chose, alors que tu la traites très mal !', me coupe Remus. 'Alors accepte au moins ce qu'elle t'offre.'

Je serre les dents, et ne dis plus rien, gardant le cadau dans ma main.

'Silou, tu pourrais la remercier !'

Je grimace, et lève le regard vers Natasha.

'Je… tu… m… mer… merde.'

'Silimouna !'

'Laisse tomber RJ, je ne peux que la comprendre.', lui dit Natasha en posant sa main sur le bras de Remus. 'Je dois vous laisser. Profite bien de ta journée, Silimouna.'

'Je te raccompagne.', annonce Remus d'une voix sombre.

Je reste là, le paquet de cette femme dans la main. Je les entends se dire au revoir, et j'entends même Remus s'excuser de mon comportement. Quand il referme la porte, je dois attendre un petit moment avec qu'il ne revienne vers moi.

Il s'arrête devant moi, et me lance un regard vide de toute émotion, alors que je continue de regarder le cadeau que j'ai entre les mains. Je soupire et le lance dans la poubelle près du couloir avant de partir vers ma chambre.

'Silimouna Demonds. Ne bouge pas.'

Oh… Oh-oh…

Je me fige, sans me retourner, et fait une rapide prière.

Remus me contourne pour apparaître devant moi, et croise les bras, l'air très énervé.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment , puis lâche un grognement frustré.

'Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'était tout ce cinéma ?', me demande-t-il, la voix grave.

'Le cinéma venait d'elle, si tu veux mon avis.', répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

'Elle tentait simplemement d'être gentille, tu connais ce mot ?', la défend Remus en haussant un peu la voix.

'Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je suis sans-cœur ? Si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux, tu verrais que…'

'Arrête ça tout de suite, Silou !', m'ordonne Remus en m'attrapant par les épaules. 'Tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse et insolente ! L'attitude que tu as eu envers elle est inadmissible !'

'Je.. je suis quoi ?', l'interrogeai-je, choquée.

'Pas une fois, et je dis bien pas une fois, je ne l'ai vue ou entendue avoir une attitude ou une parole déplacée envers toi ! Pas une seule fois ! Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça ?'

Je me dégage de son emprise, et lui lance un regard noir.

'Evidemment que tu ne vois rien, elle le fait exprès, pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces, et ensuite partir avec toi ! C'est le genre de femme à aimer les gars déjà pris, Remus, tu comprends ?'

Remus passe une main sur son visage.

'Alors tout ça, ce n'est qu'un histoire de jalousie ? Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ?'

'Mais si, mais elle est…'

'Alors où est le problème ?', crie Remus, me faisant sursauter.

'C'EST ELLE LE PROBLEME !', hurlai-je. 'Elle est toujours partout ! Comment elle sait où tu habites, d'ailleurs, on ne vit ici que depuis UNE SEMAINE !'

'Elle m'a aidé à trouver cet appartement !'

Je laisse retomber mes bras le long de mon corps.

'Elle… elle t'a…Oh, la… Oh, merde…'

Je veux déménager !

Je lâche un autre juron que je n'ose pas écrire, et Remus soupire.

'C'est ce que je disais. ELLE EST PARTOUT !', criai-je. 'Et toi, tu te permets de passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi ! Pendant des mois tu me mens, tu me caches des choses, et maintenant j'apprends qu'elle fait partie de tes plans ? Si elle te sert tant que ça, PARS AVEC ELLE !'

Je le pousse de mon chemin, mais il m'attrape le bras.

'Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ?', répète-t-il.

'Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi quand je dis qu'elle le fait exprès ?'

'Tu dis n'importe quoi, Silou !'

'Oh mais oui, quand on s'appelle pas Natasha, c'est sûr que ça devient n'importe quoi !'

'CA SUFFIT !'

Je sursaute une fois de plus, et Remus lâche mon bras.

'Je n'en peux plus de tes crises d'enfants pour un rien, et j'en ai vu passer des crises, j'ai dormi avec Sirius pendant sept ans ! Quand tu auras réfléchi à tout ça, reviens me trouver.'

Il retourne dans le salon et je le suis.

'Crises d'enfants ? C'est pas moi qui m'énerve pour une vulgaire poupée Barbie rousse !'

Il m'ignore et prend le journal posé sur le bar de la cuisine.

'Il suffit que je m'attaque à elle pour en prendre pour mon grade ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si bien ?'

'Eh bien, si tu pouvais être juste un peu comme elle, je ne serais pas contre !', me lance Remus, et je me fige.

'Un… un peu comme…elle ?', répétai-je avant de baisser les yeux. 'Comme elle ?'

Il veut que je sois comme elle ? Elle est mieux que moi ?

_« Elle est gentille, et tout, mais franchement… Caro est mieux. »_

Est-ce que l'histoire va se répéter ?

Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que… Il faut que je parte.

Je me tourne et pars d'un pas de robot dans la chambre. Je m'habille comme une automate, et prends mon sac, sans même avoir séché mes cheveux. Je sors, sans un mot pour Remus, et transplane chez mon père.

XxX

'Sale con de Remus.', jure Riley, alors que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps sur la jupe de Sue.

'Tu es sûre que c'est ce qu'il t'a dit ma puce ?', me questionne Sue en me caressant les cheveux.

Je renifle, et tente de formuler une phrase, quand un sanglot me coupe, et je recommence à pleurer de plus belle. Riley se penche sur moi et colle sa tête à la mienne, me rappelant Lynn, mon amie de Poudlard.

'Pleure, mon cœur, ça te fera du bien.'

XxX

Vers 22 heures, j'ai repris mes esprits, et je suis assise dans le jardin avec mes cousines. Elles ont toutes les deux leurs valises, prêtes à partir.

'Je ne veux pas que vous partiez.', leur dis-je, la voix encore enrouée.

'On doit reprendre le travail, Silou. Passe nous voir, toi, d'accord ?', propose Sue.

'En Amérique ?'

'Oui. La distance de chez moi à ici est la même que d'ici à chez moi, je t'assure.', ironise Riley.

Je ricane, et la tire vers moi.

'Tu vas me manquer.'

Je tends ensuite un bras vers Sue.

'Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer.'

'Tu nous manquera aussi.', m'assure Sue en nous prenant dans ses bras. 'Tu prends soin d'Howard pour moi ?'

'Bien sûr, Sue.'

'Sois forte, Honey.', dit Riley en se levant. 'Le Portoloin part dans trente secondes.', ajoute-t-elle.

Elles prennent toutes les deux leurs bagages et Riley tend un paquet de mouchoirs à Sue.

Portoloin pourri, je sais.

'On t'aime, Silou.', dit Sue, et je lève la main.

'Je vous aime aussi.'

Elles disparaissent aussitôt, et je soupire.

'Elles sont parties ?'

Je me tourne vers mon père et lui souris.

'Oui.'

Il se baisse vers moi, et pose sa main sur ma tête.

'Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien triste pour un jour d'anniversaire.'

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire, pour le rassurer.

'Mes cousines préférées sont parties. Ca sera bien vide sans elles.'

Mon père passe un pouce sur ma joue avant de se relever.

'A qui le dis-tu.'

XxX

J'hésite à ouvrir la porte de chez moi, mais soupire et me dis que je ne peux pas retarder plus le moment.

En entrant, je remarque tout de suite la veste de James, et l'odeur de Sirius.

'Silou, t'es rentrée !', crie Sirius depuis le salon.

Je soupire, et fais apparaître un sourire sur mon visage.

Ils sont assis tous les trois autour d'une bière, et Sirius vient me prendre dans ses bras.

'Joyeux anniversaire Silou !'

'Il est 23h 45, Sirius. T'as pas honte ?', souris-je.

'Bah, au moins t'as reçu mon cadeau ce matin. Tu l'as aimé ?'

'Euh, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.', avouai-je.

'Ah, je vois, bien trop occupée avec notre Lunard, hein ?', me taquine Sirius.

'Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça…', lançai-je, et je vois Remus lever légèrement la tête vers moi, sans pour autant me regarder.

'Tes cousines sont parties, Silou ?'

'Oui, il y a une heure.'

'C'est pour ça que tu es aussi tristounette ?'

Je souris à James.

'Oui. Elles vont me manquer.'

James me fais un sourire rassurant, et se lève vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

'Tu verras, dans quelque temps, leur absence te pèsera moins.', me console-t-il.

'Je sais.', répondis-je en m'écartant de lui. 'Bon, je vous laisse entre mecs, je suis lessivée. Bonne nuit.'

'Bonne nuit.', me lancent deux Maraudeurs sur trois.

Je rejoins rapidement ma chambre, où je m'habille cette fois-ci de mon propre pyjama. Je me faufile dans le lit, et m'y couche.

Le sommeil ne vient pas, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repasser la scène de la dispute avec Remus dans ma tête.

_« Eh bien, si tu pouvais être juste un peu comme elle, je ne serais pas contre ! »_

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait dit ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

_« Elle est gentille, et tout, mais franchement… Caro est mieux. »_

Ou alors, c'est peut-être moi le problème.

Je retiens un sanglot, et efface rapidement une larme avant qu'elle ne coule. Non, je n'arriverai pas à dormir ca soir. Il me faut…

De la glace.

Au chocolat.

Tout de suite.

Je sors de la chambre, et je sais tout de suite que je suis seule. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, et les Maraudeurs ont disparu.

'Re… Remus ?', tenatai-je, mais bien sûr je n'ai aucune réponse.

Je soupire et marche vers la cuisine, où je prends mon pot de glace avant de m'installer au bar.

Je prends quelques cuillères de crème glacée, mais elles sont fades, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas me laisser aller dans mon chagrin.

Ma respiration se fait saccadée, et je tente un exercice de respiration pour garder le contrôle de moi, mais je ne peux pas. Je me remets à pleurer comme une madeleine, et je pose ma tête entre mes bras.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré, et je ne sais pas quand Remus est rentré, mais il a dû me trouver dans un état déplorable.

'Silou ? Silou !', s'alarme-t-il, et il court vers moi.

Il tourne ma chaise vers lui ce qui me fait lever la tête et je le vois, ses yeux inquiets, son visage pâle et fatigué.

'Silou ! Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?'

Je tente de me reprendre et tout ce que j'arrive à articuler avant de prendre mon visage entre mes mains., c'est :

'Tu… ne… m'aime pas !'

**POV REMUS LUPIN**

'Tu…ne… m'aime pas !', me dit-elle avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains.

Je ne l'aime pas ? Comment peut-elle dire ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ?

'Silou.', tentai-je, mais elle me repousse.

J'insiste et lui prends les coudes.

'Silou, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ?'

Je vois bien qu'elle a du mal à parler, et mon cœur se brise.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vue dans cette état, c'est il y a 3 ans. C'était à Poudlard, et elle pleurait dans les bras de Josh. Les garçons et moi étions passés par là par hasard, quand nous avions perçu les pleurs les plus déchirants qu'on ait jamais entendu. Même Sirius était alarmé.

Ce n'est que plus tard que nous avons appris qu'elle pleurait à cause de Jake Arrows.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de moi.

'Tu… veux vraiment que je sois comme elle ?', me dit-elle enfin.

Comme elle ?

_« Eh bien, si tu pouvais être juste un peu comme elle, je ne serais pas contre ! »_

Oh, non ! Quel idiot !

'Non !'

Elle sursaute à mon ton, mais je lui prends le visage entre mes mains, pris de panique.

'Non, mon ange, je… je te demande pardon, non !'

'Elle est mieux que moi ?', insiste-t-elle et je secoue la tête.

'Non, Silou, s'il te plait. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça !'

'Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit ?', m'interroge-t-elle en se dégageant. 'Peut-être que tu le penses.'

Comment lui dire ? Comment lui dire qu'elle est parfaite pour moi ? Comment lui dire à quel point elle compte pour moi ? Comment lui dire à quel point la voir dans cette état me déchire ? Je la regarde dans les yeux, et mon cœur se serre encore plus en n'y voyant que de la tristesse, tout éclat ayant disparu.

Je la prends dans mes bras, et la serre contre moi.

**POV SILOU**

Par réflexe, je passe mes bras dans son dos, et me colle à lui.

'Je t'aime, Silou. Ne me dis plus jamais que je ne t'aime pas. Il n'y a rien de plus faux !', m'assure-t-il, et je ravale mes larmes.

'Mais tu…'

'Oublie ce que j'ai dit, s'il te plait.'

Il se recule, et prend de nouveau mon visage entre ses mains.

'Je suis désolé. J'étais déjà sous beaucoup de pression, avec le boulot et l'Ordre.'

'L'Ordre ?', relevai-je.

Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête avant de les relever vers moi.

'Oublie ça aussi. Silou, je suis désolé, mais j'ai eu tort de passer toute ma mauvaise humeur sur toi, je n'ai raconté que des bêtises que je ne pense pas, Silou.'

'Donc tu ne me trouves pas gamine et capricieuse ?'

Remus soupire et me lâche pour s'asseoir sur la chaise près de moi.

'Il est vrai que j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme une enfant avec Natasha, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas urgent. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, Silou, c'est que je t'aime. A mes yeux tu es parfaite, et même si sous le coup de la colère je peux dire des choses idiotes, je veux que tu ne l'oublies pas.'

Il passe une main sur ma joue, et y efface les larmes.

'Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer. Je ne veux plus être le coupable de ton chagrin.'

Sa voix se brise à mi-chemin et je vois qu'il ferme les yeux un instant.

'Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal qu'en cet instant, Silou. Je m'étais promis de te rendre heureuse. De te faire oublier ma condition de loup-garou, de te protéger contre toute les blessures. Et comme un idiot, je te rends malheureuse.'

Il soupire, et ouvre des yeux rougis vers moi.

'Pardonne-moi.'

Mon Remus… je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi brisé…

Je descends de ma chaise, et m'approche de lui pour passer mes bras autour de son cou.

'Embrasse-moi.', l'intimai-je, et il lève la tête vers moi.

'Je te pardonne, Remus. Embrasse-moi. Montre moi que tu m'aime.', lui demandai-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

Il passe une main dans mon dos, et l'autre derrière ma tête, pour me rapprocher de lui.

Notre baiser est doux, et il me montre tout l'amour qu'il me porte à travers ses caresses. En me portant vers notre chambre, il me murmure des « Je t'aime » et des « Pardonne-moi » auxquels je réponds à chaque fois par un baiser.

XxX

**POV REMUS LUPIN**

Le lendemain matin, je regarde mon ange dormir à côté de moi. Le drap ne cache pas grand-chose, mais sachant qu'elle déteste avoir chaud, je ne la couvre pas pour ne pas la réveiller.

Cette nuit, je lui ai demandé pardon des milliers de fois, et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout. Que j'étais à elle, que je n'avais pas le droit d'être triste.

Qu'elle me pardonnait.

Que Merlin me maudisse si je la fais pleurer encore une fois.

'Arrête de me regarder dormir, Remus, c'est chiant.', marmonne-t-elle, et je souris.

'Bonjour, mon ange.', la saluai-je en posant un baiser juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux, et me sourit. Quelque chose ne vas pas…

Je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose cloche.

'Tu vas bien ?', la questionnai-je, les sourcils froncés.

Elle sourit encore plus, et passe une main tendre sur ma joue.

'Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, j'ai eu une courte nuit.', me rassure-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris et m'approche d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. On reste comme ça, profitant simplement l'un de l'autre, puis elle se recule.

'Je vais me laver, je colle de partout.', grimace-t-elle. 'Vivement que l'automne revienne.'

Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la libérer de mes bras, et elle se lève. Elle s'empare de son haut de pyjama qu'elle enfile rapidement avant de se tourner vers les cadeaux qui attendent toujours dans le coin de la chambre.

'Ah, faudrait que je pense à les ouvrir !'

'Je t'aiderai si tu veux.', proposai-je.

Elle hoche la tete, amusée.

'D'accord, mon Loupin.'

Elle s'éloigne, et c'est là que la réalisation de son changement me frappe en plein cœur.

Elle n'a plus cet éclat.

Cette joie dans les yeux qui me réchauffe tellement d'habitude.

Elle n'a plus ces yeux qui brillent.

Elle est blessée.

À cause de moi.

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D**

**Je vous aime**

**Moi.**


	32. Chapitre 32: l'Ordre du Phénix

**Salut à toutes ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Enfin vendredi, hein :D ! Bon, je ne vais pas trop blablater aujourd'hui, je veux juste remercier ma béta que j'aime, et aussi vous dire que le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, et donc le temps qu'il passe par la correction… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un couteau maintenant !**

**Ah, oui, mauvaise nouvelle pour celles qui lisent « Notre dernière année à Poudlard », et bien, je l'abandonne. Je suis désolée, vraiment.**

**Bon, bein, maintenant, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 32 : L'Ordre du Phénix.**

J'attends depuis une demi-heure le retour de ma jumelle, assise à la table de la cuisine. Elle doit venir en transplanant, et j'ai vraiment hâte de la retrouver.

Remus est assis à côté de moi, un bras autour de ma taille, et son menton sur mon épaule, alors que ma tête repose contre la sienne.

Depuis quelques temps… Depuis notre dispute, en fait, il est toujours autour de moi. Il prend soin de moi, plus qu'avant je veux dire, et essaye certainement de me faire oublier son faux pas. Faux pas que je lui ai déjà pardonné. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'y croire.

'Remus, j'ai chaud.', me plaignis-je.

Il me tire un peu plus vers lui, m'embrasse la tempe, puis me lâche enfin. Il passe sa main sur ma joue, et me sourit.

'Désolé., s'excuse-t-il. J'avais juste besoin de t'avoir près de moi.'

Je lui souris.

'Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Remus ?'

'Oui, ça va. Et toi ?'

'J'ai chaud.'

Il ricane, et me fait un clin d'œil avant de se lever.

'Je vais te chercher de quoi te rafraîchir.'

'Merci, mon…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ELLE EST LA !', hurlai-je en sautant de ma chaise, la faisant tomber.

Je cours vers le jardin, et peux voir ma sœur courir vers moi au même rythme. Elle me saute dans les bras, et je la serre contre moi.

'Oooooh, Ma Caro, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Un mois c'est trop looong !'

'Mon Minou, tu sais que je t'aime !'

On se marmonne quelques trucs gentils avant que je ne la repousse en lui disant qu'il fait trop chaud pour un câlin. Elle rit, puis son rire s'étrangle brusquement, et elle me regarde dans les yeux d'un air grave.

'Quoi ?', la questionnai-je, surprise de ce changement d'humeur.

'Ca va ?', me demande-t-elle.

'Oui, très bien, pourquoi ?'

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, puis secoue la tête avant de sourire de nouveau.

'Laisse tomber, tu m'as trop manqué !'

'Tu as tes règles ou quoi pour changer d'humeur comme ça ?', plaisantai-je.

'Oh, non, non. Mais je suis enceinte !'

…

Oh…

XxX

Mon père a passé un bras autour de Caro, alors qu'Anna est assise devant elle, une main sur son ventre encore plat. Julian, à côté, était radieux, et transpirait le bonheur. Il avait un sourire grand comme une banane, et il parlait avec Remus de l'architecture de la Turquie, où ils ont passé leur lune de miel, ainsi qu'une partie de leurs vacances. S'ils sont revenus, c'est juste parce que Julian doit reprendre le travail, mais sinon, d'après Caro, ils seraient restés là-bas encore un bon mois.

Quant à moi, j'étais assise face à ma sœur, choquée.

'Minou, tu vas me fixer encore longtemps comme ça ?', me demande Caro, amusée.

Je secoue la tête sans la quitter des yeux.

Un bébé ? Sérieusement ? Un vrai ? Dans le ventre de ma sœur ?

'Silou ?'

'On… on va avoir un bébé ?', l'interrogeai-je, et elle rit.

'Oui, on va avoir un bébé ! J'espère qu'il te ressemblera !'

Je pouffe de rire, et hoche la tête.

'Y'a intérêt !', lançai-je avec un sourire.

Elle me sourit, puis quitte les bras de mon père, pour venir se poster devant moi. Elle prend appui sur les accoudoirs du canapé pour se pencher vers moi, et me regarder fixement. Puis elle se tourne vers Remus.

'Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma sœur, Lupin ?'

Remus devient livide, et doit se sentir mal à l'aise avec tous les regards qui se jettent sur lui.

'Je… je…'

'Laisse-le tranquille, il a rien fait.', protestai-je en me levant, poussant ma sœur sur le côté. Je souris à Remus.

'T'occupe Loupin, elle est enceinte.'

Caro oublie aussitôt Remus et sautille partout.

'Je vais être maman, je vais être maman, je vais…'

'Bonne chance, Julian.' Je dis à mon beau-frère avec un regarde compatissant, mais il a juste l'air aussi heureux que Caro, et a l'air de se demander s'il peut sautiller avec sa femme.

Je souris à ce tableau, et regarde mon père, qui a un grand sourire lui aussi. Il me fait un clin d'œil et m'ouvre ses bras, où je vais me blottir.

'Sois heureuse, ma fille.', me dit-il simplement, et je lève la tête vers lui.

'Je le suis, papa.'

Il hoche la tête sans rien dire, et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

'Sois patiente, aussi, la vie n'est fait que de tournants que tu peux prendre à la légère, ou rudement. Mais après chaque chute, une main t'aidera toujours à te relever.'

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Remus, qui devait me regarder depuis un moment déjà, vu son regard dans le vide.

'Je serai patiente, papa, promis.'

XxX

James dépose Harry sur notre lit, et le couvre d'une couverture avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

'T'es trop mignon.', m'attendrissai-je.

'Je sais !', frime-t-il avant de bomber le torse.

'Idiot !'

Je ris avant de le suivre hors de la chambre. Avant de passer la porte, il se tourne vers moi, et me regarde.

'Tu es sûre que ça va, Silou ?'

Je soupire, fatiguée de cette question.

'Je vais très bien ! Sors d'ici maintenant, avant que ton fils ne se réveille.'

Il me lance un dernier regard avant de sortir de la chambre, vite suivi de ma personne.

Sirius et Remus étaient assis devant la radio, et Patmol essayait de trouver une station de radio que je ne connais pas. Quand il me voit, il saute sur ses pieds et me fait un sourire qui ferait chavirer n'importe quelle fille. Et si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse, je serais tombée raide dingue amoureuse de Sirius maintenant.

Mais je suis certaine qu'il veut quelque chose.

'Silou ?'

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?', soupirai-je en m'installant près de Remus.

'J'ai très envie de crêpes !', m'annonce-t-il. 'Et je me demandais si tu…'

'Là-bas.', le coupai-je en pointant la cuisine.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, et fronce les sourcils.

'La cuisine, elle est là-bas. T'as envie de crêpes, tu les fais. Comme un grand.'

Je me laisse tomber en arrière pour bien lui montrer que je ne bougerai pas.

'Ca doit pas être si difficile à faire, des crêpes.', songe James pendant que Sirius essaye de me faire craquer en me regardant avec ses yeux de chien battu.

'Je pense qu'il s'agit juste de mélanger les ingrédients, et de mettre dans une poêle, non ?', tente Remus.

Sirius a maintenant pris sa forme d'Animagus, et s'approche de moi en même temps que je pointe ma baguette sur lui.

'Ne m'approche pas, sac à puce.', grinçai-je, et il reprend sa forme humaine.

'On va les faire seuls, dans ce cas.', me dit-il, plein d'orgueil.

'On ?', relève James.

'Ne me laissez pas seul sur ce coup-là, les gars.'

'Mais c'est juste des crêpes.', proteste Remus, et je ricane, trouvant la situation assez comique.

'Venez, je vous dis.', ordonne Sirius.

Il marche vers la cuisine comme Napoléon marche vers la guerre à Waterloo. Ses amis Maraudeurs suivent rapidement, après un rapide baiser de Remus.

Bon, ben… Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

XxX

Après une bonne douche qui me fait du bien, je m'habille sans réveiller le petit Potter, puis vais voir ce qu'il se passe dans ma cuisine.

Je les entends débattre à voix basse, et quand je rentre dans la cuisine, ma bouche s'ouvre de stupéfaction.

Ils sont tout les trois couvert de farine. Sirius a de la pâte à crêpes dans les cheveux, et James sur ses lunettes. Quant à Remus, il essaye tant bien que mal d'enlever tous les grumeaux qu'il a sur lui.

Et je ne vous parle même pas de l'état de la cuisine.

'Je t'avais dis d'y aller doucement avec ta baguette.', réprimande Remus, alors que James soupire.

Sirius prends un de mes livres de recette, et fouille dedans.

'Bon, si on faisait juste des crêpes ?', dit Remus.

'Non, j'ai envie d'un gâteau au chocolat, maintenant.', annoncent James et Sirius en même temps.

Remus lève les yeux au ciel et dépose un truc dans le lavabo.

Malgré le chaos de la cuisine, et leur état, je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver mignons, tous les trois.

Je repars discrètement à la recherche de mon appareil photo. Une fois que je l'ai trouvé, je retourne dans la cuisine, où je prends un cliché qui vaut de l'or. Le bruit les fait se tourner vers moi, et j'en profite pour prendre une deuxième photo.

'Silou, non !', s'exclame Sirius.

'Mais vous êtes trop mignons comme ça !', me défendis-je en admirant les photos.

Je lève le regard vers eux, avant de leur faire un grand sourire.

'Je vous aime.'

Je leur lance un baiser magique, puis repars, avant de leur crier :

'Moi aussi je veux du gâteau !'

Je pars alors vers la direction de ma chambre, où j'ai entendu Harry. Il est en effet réveillé, et joue avec un bout de son doudou.

'Bonjour mon bébé, bien dormi ?'

Je m'avance vers lui, et ses grands yeux verts rencontrent les miens.

'Qu'est-ce que tu es beau, Harry Potter.', le complimentai-je, souriante.

Je le prends dans mes bras, et il attrape directement un bout de mes cheveux, qu'il garde dans son petit poing.

'On va voir papa ?', lui proposai-je.

Bien sûr, il ne me répond pas et se contente de me fixer. Je l'embrasse là où je peux, tout en marchant vers la cuisine, où Sirius donne des instructions à un des garçons. J'entends James jurer et un truc tomber, avant que Remus ne jure à son tour, ce qui arrive très rarement. Je me dépêche pour voir ce qu'il se passe, et j'explose de rire, faisant presque sursauter le petit dans mes bras.

Maintenant, ils sont couverts de chocolat, et je ne peux que rire de leur tête. Je fais rapidement apparaître un couffin pour Harry et l'y dépose, puis je prends un peu de chocolat sur la joue de James et l'avale.

'C'est délicieux. Mais ç'aurait été encore mieux en forme de gâteau.', le taquinai-je, et il lève les yeux au ciel.

Je ris et sors ma baguette pour les nettoyer. Une fois propres, je retourne auprès d'Harry, et m'assoie à coté du couffin, sur la table.

'Maintenant, vous me rangez tout ça, mes petits cœurs, vous avez foutu un de ces bordels dans cette cuisine…'

Ils soupirent tout les trois, et se mettent au travail. Après deux ou trois incantations, la cuisine retrouve un peu de sa dignité et je leur souris.

'Bon, vous voulez bien m'aider à le faire, ce gâteau ?'

Sirius me sourit, et hoche la tête. 'Merci !'

'Je t'en prie, Blue.'

Dans un élan d'affection, je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, et prends le livre de recette sur mes jambes.

'Silou, pourquoi tu nous aimes autant aujourd'hui ?', me questionne James, agréablement surpris.

Je ricane, et hausse les épaules.

'J'en sais rien, je vous aime, c'est tout.'

Je trouve enfin la page d'un gâteau au chocolat qui me fait déjà saliver, et je sens un baiser sur ma joue. Je lève le regarde vers Remus qui me sourit, l'air très heureux.

'Au risque d'entrer dans un monde de guimauve, on t'aime aussi, Silou.', me dit Sirius, et il me fait un clin d'œil.

'Je suis ravie ! Bon, maintenant ! Sirius, tu fais fondre le chocolat, Remus, tu t'occupes de mélanger la farine et le lait, quant à toi, James, tu bats les œufs en neige, et toi Harry, tu te contentes d'être mignon ! Au boulot !'

Je supervise leur travail, et cette fois-ci, ils n'en foutent pas partout. Je leur ai confisqué leur baguette, et je me tiens à côté de James, ma tête contre son épaule.

'Battre les œufs, James, pas les caresser. Fais que ça devienne de la neige.'

'Je les bats, là.'

'Non, là, tu les dragues.'

'Mais…'

Je prends sa main qui entoure le fouet, et lui montre le geste.

'Comme ça. Vas-y, continue.', l'encourageai-je en le lâchant.

Il se débrouille mieux, et je pose un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller vers Sirius. Quand je vois qu'au lieu de fondre le chocolat se colle et devient des morceaux, je l'arrête et secoue la tête.

'Une fois que l'eau s'est mélangée au chocolat, c'est foutu, Sirius. Fais attention à bien remuer, mais pas trop, pour que l'eau ne s'y infiltre pas.

Sirius grogne de frustration, et je souris.

'Tu vas y arriver, c'est que du chocolat.'

Il sourit, et me tire un instant vers lui, dans ses bras.

'Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi câline aujourd'hui ?', me chuchote-t-il.

'Ca te dérange ?'

'Non… mais à trop nous donner de l'amour d'un coup, on en aura plus pour plus tard.'

Je ris à sa logique, et secoue la tête.

'N'importe quoi ! Fais-moi fondre ce chocolat !'

Je le laisse, pour retourner voir James qui se débrouille très bien. Je prends ensuite l'appareil photo et tire quelques clichés, avant d'aller vers Remus, qui pèse la farine.

'Ca va, Remus ?'

Il lève le regard vers moi, et hoche simplement la tête. Je reste près de lui, attendant qu'il me porte plus d'attention. Puis je me baisse vers lui.

'Remus ?'

'Oui ?'

'Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?'

Il secoue la tête, mais j'insiste.

'Dis-moi.', le priai-je en passant un doigt sur sa joue mal rasée.

Je me penche pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, et il arrête aussitôt de peser. Je dépose un autre baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, puis un autre sur sa joue.

'Dis-moi, mon amour.', lui murmurai-je.

Il me tire vers lui, et me bloque entre lui et la table de travail. Il dépose alors un baiser dans mon cou et y laisse sa tête.

'Je sais que c'est stupide, et je m'en veux de penser comme ça.', me chuchote-t-il, pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre. 'Je sais que tu ne vois Sirius et James que comme des frères, mais…'

'Tu es jaloux ?'

Je souris et lui caresse les cheveux.

'Ca me fait bizarre de te voir dans les bras d'un autre homme.', m'avoue-t-il, coupable.

Je lui prends le visage entre les mains, et pose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

'Il n'y a que toi pour moi, et je t'aime d'une manière tellement différente. Il n'y que dans tes bras que je me sens complète, tu n'as donc rien à envier aux autres hommes.'

'Je sais. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec toi.', acquiesce-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Il passe ses mains le long mes bras, alors que je gémis contre ses lèvres, faisant grogner James et Sirius.

'Y'a des chambres pour ça !', nous lance Sirius.

'Et laissez encore un peu d'innocence à mon fils !', nous demande James avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Remus sourit contre moi, et me lâche pour se retourner vers sa farine.

'Bande de jaloux.', lance-t-il, me faisant rire.

XxX

On savoure tous une bonne part de gâteau, quand Remus nous apprend une bien triste nouvelle.

'Tu changes de patron ?', s'étonne Sirius. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Birdway ?'

'Il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour financer la librairie, et comme les gens aiment moins lire, avec cette guerre, ça devenait très difficile de faire des bénéfices.', réponds Remus, puis il soupire.

'C'est pour ça qu'il a vendu la librairie. Le nouveau patron est un gars nommé Greg Callanom.'

'Ca ne me dit rien.', réfléchit James.

'Il sait pour toi ?', s'inquiète Sirius.

'Je suppose, oui.', acquiesce Remus sombrement.

Je lui prends la main, et la serre entre les miennes.

'J'espère qu'il te fera garder ton boulot.', dit James pour nous tous.

'Oui, ce serait dommage que…', commence Sirius, mais il est vite coupé par une espèce de fumée argentée qui vient d'arriver dans le salon.

Ca prend la forme d'une biche, et s'arrête devant James. Celui-ci se lève, alarmé, tout comme Sirius et Remus, dont je lâche la main.

'C'est Lily.', annonce James en portant sa baguette sur le Patronus.

Celui-ci ouvre la gueule, et la voix de Lily résonne.

'_James, j'espère que les garçons sont avec toi. Venez tout de suite chez les Demonds, Dumbledore nous y attend. Laisse Harry avec Silou.'_

Le Patronus disparaît aussitôt que le message est fini.

'Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore fait chez mon père ?', questionnai-je, mais personne ne répond.

'Reste ici, Silou.', m'ordonne Remus avant de prendre sa baguette et de suivre les garçons hors de l'appartement.

'Alors là, c'est hors de question.', marmonnai-je.

Je prends le couffin d'Harry près de moi et les suis, baguette en poche, vers la sortie. Je transplane dès que je pose le pied dehors.

XxX

Je dépose Harry dans la cuisine, avec Alexandra, qui est manifestement surprise de me voir.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

'Je suis venue enquêter.', lançai-je en regardant autour de moi.

Je repose mon regard vers elle quand je l'entends rire.

'C'est drôle, Carolinia vient de me dire la même chose.'

'Caro est là ?', m'étonnai-je.

'Oui, elle a suivi Julian de près.'

'Merci, Alexandra. Tu prends soin d'Harry pour moi ? Je reviens.'

'Bien sûr, ma belle.'

Je traverse aussitôt la cuisine et entre dans le salon sorcier, où je vois des gens que je n'ai jamais vu. Je m'apprête à aller vers mon père, qui n'a pas l'air de me remarquer, quand une main me tire en arrière. Je fais face à Caro.

'T'es venue, toi aussi !', chuchote-t-elle.

'Oui, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se tramait ici.'

'Pareil pour moi. Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir qu'on est là, alors fais-toi discrète.'

'Ok.'

On se faufile dans un coin de la pièce, et écoutons le monologue de Dumbledore.

'… hier soir vers 21 heures. D'après mes sources, il envisage une deuxième attaque dans quelques minutes. Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela à si peu de temps de l'heure fatidique, mais la nouvelle vient seulement de me parvenir.', lance le vieux.

'Comment allons-nous procéder, professeur ?', demande Julian.

C'est là que je regarde bien autour de moi, pour voir qui s'y trouve.

Il y a les Maraudeurs, sans Peter, Lily, Julian et deux de ses frères, Josh, mon père, Lucas, l'homme à l'œil bizarre de l'autre fois. Il y a aussi Severus Rogue, ce qui me fait sourire. Ensuite il n'y a que des gens que je ne connais pas. Quoique la blonde me dit quelque chose… Elle était dans la classe de Lily… Alice, je pense ?

'Nous allons nous diviser en groupe. James, Lily, Alice et Franck, vous rentrerez par le côté nord, suivis de Remus, Julian, Josh, Benjamin et Alastor.', commande Albus.

Il forme d'autres équipes, puis laisse partir Severus. Il commence alors à leur dire comment procéder.

'Je ne comprends pas, ils vont aller se battre ?', murmurai-je à ma sœur.

'Ca m'en a tout l'air. A mon avis, ils font partie d'un groupe ou quoi, monté par Dumbledore pour combattre les Mangemorts.'

Je secoue la tête, étonnée.

'Mais c'est hyper dangereux !'

'Je sais, c'est mon mari et le père de mon gosse qui va se battre, quand même ! Ce que je me demande, c'est depuis quand.'

'Et quand ils comptaient nous le dire.', marmonnai-je.

Caro s'installe discrètement dans un canapé, et je me plave au dessus d'elle, sur le dos du canapé, mes pieds reposant sur l'accoudoir.

'Ce serait trop difficile de passer par le côté nord-est, il y a une ruelle bien trop étroite.', proteste Remus.

'Mais il n'y pas d'autre moyen !', s'agace l'homme à l'œil bizarre.

Alastor, il me semble.

'Passez par le ciel.', lançons-nous, ma sœur et moi.

Oups. La bourde ! Toutes les têtes se tournent vers nous, et un sourire énorme apparait rapidement sur nos lèvres.

'Salut !', dit-on ensemble, comme si tout était normal.

'Silimouna, Carolinia ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?', s'énerve mon père en se levant.

'Ben, là on vient de vous offrir une très bonne solution.', répondis-je.

'Ce n'est…', commence mon père, mais Albus Dumbledore le coupe.

'...Pas le moment pour ça, Benjamin. Et merci, mesdemoiselles, je pense que nous allons écouter votre conseil. Bien, James, Sirius et les Crivey, vous êtes doués sur un balai, vous passerez donc pas le ciel. Allons-y.', dit-t-il hâtivement.

Tout le monde se lève, et la moitié coure vers le jardin alors que mon père, Remus, Julian et Josh arrivent vers nous, pas très contents.

'Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?', me demande mon père.

'Depuis… hier soir 21 heures.', lui répondis-je, avant de lever un sourcil. 'C'est quoi ce truc ? C'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu as dit l'Ordre ?', questionnai-je Remus, qui soupire.

'L'Ordre ?'répète Caro. 'C'est quoi, ça ?'

'Je sais pas, je découvre en même temps que toi.'

'On en reparlera plus tard, restez ici.', nous ordonne mon père.

'Vous allez vous battre contre des Mangemorts, et vous voulez qu'on reste tranquillement ici ?'

'Silou, ce n'est pas la première fois, et…', commence Julian, et Caro le coupe.

'Justement, ce n'est pas la première fois. Attends que tu reviennes, Julian Crivey…', lance-t-elle avec les yeux plissés.

'ON A PAS LE TEMPS !', explose Josh, et il nous pousse dans le canapé. 'Vous restez ici ! Compris ?'

On ne répond pas, et ils se dépêchent de partir, non sans un dernier regard avertisseur de Remus.

On n'attend pas une seconde de plus, et courons après eux.

'Caro, reste ici, t'es enceinte !'

'Toi reste ici, tu sais pas te battre !'

'Non !'

'Alors moi aussi, non !'

'Mais t'es enceinte !'

'Mais je sais me battre !'

Laissant tomber le débat, on court pour rattraper Alastor Maugrey, qui était sur le point de transplaner. Nous nous accrochons à sa robe, et il transplane avec nous.

Quand je retrouve à peu près ma vue, je remarque tout de suite que la bataille a déjà commencé. Des sorciers en capes noires lancent des sortilèges Impardonnables par dizaines, et tous ceux qui les combattent sont les gens qui étaient dans mon salon la seconde d'avant.

C'est quoi le délire ?

'Silou, FAIS GAFFE !', crie Caro, et un bouclier se matérialise devant moi.

Je m'empare rapidement de ma baguette, et me tourne vers une Caro livide.

'Concentre-toi, je t'en prie !', me dit-elle, inquiète.

Elle se tourne alors sur sa gauche, et lance un stupefix alors que je pivote vers la droite.

Je vois Lily combattre un Mangemort, et elle s'en sort plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième se poste derrière elle et la vise de sa baguette. Je lui lance un Stupefix bien placé, et il tombe comme une planche au moment même où Lily finit son adversaire. Elle se tourne alors pour voir l'autre par terre, avant de chercher son sauveur du regard. Quand ses yeux tombent sur moi, ils s'ouvrent d'horreur, avant qu'elle ne secoue lentement la tête.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper plus d'elle vu qu'un Mangemort se met devant moi et me lance un Doloris, que j'évite en me jetant par terre.

Technique à la con, je sais.

Je lance un sort de Jambencoton et il tombe à terre. Je me relève, et aide ma sœur à se débarrasser d'un des deux Mangemorts qui s'en prennent à elle.

'Je vais chercher Julian !', me crie Caro en se mettant à courir.

'Je viens avec toi !', répondis-je, sachant que Remus doit sûrement être autour de lui.

Je le trouve en effet, dos à Julian, à se battre contre deux Mangemort en même temps. Il ne me remarque pas, et continue de se concentrer. Je me déplace d'un pas sur le côté pour aller vers ma sœur, quand un sort vert passe près de mon oreille.

Oh… Meeeeeerde….

'Je t'aurai, espèce de trainée !', me susurre une voix derrière moi.

Je me tourne et vois une femme Mangemort, la baguette pointée vers moi. J'invoque rapidement un bouclier quand elle me lance un nouveau sort, et commence à sérieusement flipper quand elle lance deux Avada Kedavra de suite.

Ces gens sont dangereux et psychopathes, c'est pas possible !

Je tente de lui lancer un Stupefix, mais elle l'esquive aisément, me lançant un Doloris.

Mais c'est qui cette dingue ?

Attendez… Je pourrais peut-être l'engager pour tuer Natapouffe… Ah, mais à quoi je pense avant de mourir, à une pouffe !

Ma vie est vraiment tombée bien bas…

'STUPEFIX !', hurle une voix derrière moi,.

La Mangemort l'esquive, et j'en profite pour lancer un autre Stupefix, qui cette fois-ci ne rate pas sa cible. Je crie de joie, et me tourne vers Caro qui me sourit, apparemment soulagée. Elle s'approche un peu de Julian, qui se bat toujours alors que je me tourne vers Remus. Il essaye maintenant de combattre trois Mangemorts, autant dire mission impossible. J'essaye de l'aider, mais ils bougent bien trop rapidement, et j'ai peur de toucher Remus, ou un autre de nos alliés.

Aaaaarf, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Je ramasse un bout de bois au sol, et cours vers l'un des trois Mangemort. Par pur réflexe je ferme les yeux avant d'en frapper un au crâne. J'ouvre les yeux quand je le sens tomber, et du coin de l'œil je vois son ami me viser de sa baguette.

Je lance rapidement un Stupefix qui heureusement ne rate pas, puis lance le bout de bois que j'ai sur le troisième qui en tombe à la renverse, une main sur son nez qui saigne. Je lui lance un Stupefix pour qu'il ne bouge plus.

Je me tourne alors vers Remus qui me regarde, ahuri.

'Quoi ?', lui demandai-je.

Ma voix le fait sortir de sa stupeur, et je vois aussitôt qu'il s'énerve.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'

'Ben, comme tu vois, je te sauve la mise.'

'Rentre immédiatement !', m'ordonne-t-il en s'approchant.

'Non. Mangemort à trois heures.', annonçai-je.

D'un geste rapide, Remus lance un sort audit Mangemort.

'Silimouna, tu vas rentrer tout de suite !'

'Non. STUPEFIX !'

Un Mangemort qui se tenait juste derrière Remus tombe sur le sol comme une planche.

'CAROLINIA !', crie Julian pas loin de nous.

Remus se retourne pour voir Carolinia lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui dire un truc. Remus grogne et me lance un regard noir.

'Tu as ramené ta sœur enceinte avec toi ?'

'Non, elle est venue toute seule ! Et puis n'essaie même pas de me faire des reproches, Lupin, c'est à moi de t'en faire !'

'Mais c'est pour ta sécurité que STUPEFIX ! C'est pour ta sécurité que j'ai gardé ça secret ! Je t'expliquerai tout une fois que cee sera fini, mais je t'en prie, rentre !'

'NON !'

Je lui tourne le dos, et cours vers Caro qui se dispute elle aussi avec Julian.

'Caro, laisse tomber, concentre-toi !', lui ordonnai-je.

Elle se tait aussitôt, après avoir lancé un regard noir à Julian.

XxX

Une fois de retour chez nous, nous remarquons que tout le monde a directement transplané dans notre jardin. Beaucoup sont amochés, ou blessés, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y a des absents.

'Dans le salon.', nous ordonne mon père, énervé. 'Tout de suite.'

Exaspérées, nous aussi, nous lui lançons un regard noir, mais le suivons tout de même.

Nous y retrouvons Albus Dumbledore, qui nous salue en souriant.

'Rebonjour, mesdemoiselles.'

Il fait apparaitre une chaise de chaque côté de la sienne, et nous intime de nous asseoir.

Les Potter entrent, Sirius, Remus, Julian et ses frères, mon père, Josh, Lucas, Alastor, ainsi que deux personnes que je ne connais pas. Ils s'installent autour de la table, et j'évite soigneusement tout les regards.

'Bien.', commence Dumbledore. 'Nous avons eu de la chance, certains Mangemorts ont pu être envoyés à Azkaban, et nous n'avons pas eu de victimes. Cette mission était une réussite.'

'Nous n'avons attrapé que les moins dangereux, Albus, ne crions pas victoire trop tôt.', lance un jeune sorcier, et Dumbledore lui sourit.

'Je le sais, Kingsley, mais il est appréciable de mettre en avant tout ce qui peut nous encourager.', répond-t-il.

'Bien, avant de continuer, je pense que nous devrions parler à ces deux courageuse jeunes filles.', continue Dumbledore en nous désignant, ma sœur et moi.

'Courageuses ? Inconscientes, oui !', proteste mon père, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

'Oh, pitié.', grognai-je en roulant des yeux. 'Je te rappelle que les inconscientes t'ont sauvé la mise. Deux fois.'

'J'avoue qu'elles ont été efficaces.', dit Kingsley.

'Ne les encourage pas !', s'énerve Josh.

'C'est quoi, cette secte ?', questionnai-je, décidant de les ignorer.

Dumbledore ricane et secoue la tête.

'Ce n'est pas une secte. L'Ordre du Phénix est un groupe que j'ai monté il y a trois ans pour combattre Voldemort et ses disciples.'

'Trois ans ?', répétons-nous, Caro et moi.

'L'Ordre du _Phénix_ ?', relevai-je.

'Professeur, est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux de ne rien leur dire, histoire de les protéger ?', demande Lucas, et je le fusille du regard.

'Depuis combien de temps t'es dans l'Ordre, toi ?', l'interrogeai-je.

Il soupire et me regarde avec ses yeux qui me rappellent un peu Remus.

'Depuis le début, comme tous ceux à cette table.'

'Ca fait trois ans que tu es dans l'Ordre ?', demande Caro à Julian, et celui-ci hoche la tête.

Caro ne dit rien de plus et baisse le regard, tout comme moi.

Dumbledore nous explique alors dans le détail en quoi consiste le travail de l'Ordre, puis il nous réprimande pour le risque que nous avons pris. Pas une fois, nous ne l'interrompons. Ce n'est que quand il nous demande si nous avons tout compris que je lui adresse un regard.

'Je veux entrer dans l'Ordre.'

'HORS DE QUESTION !', rugit mon père, alors que Remus se lève pour protester lui aussi.

Dumbledore leur intime de se calmer d'un geste de la main, sans me quitter du regard.

'Silimouna, ceci n'est pas un jeu…'

'J'en suis consciente. Et il est hors de question que je reste tranquillement à la maison alors que mes proches sont sur le champ de bataille.'

'Moi aussi je veux me battre.', ajoute Caro, sérieuse.

'Mais voyons, c'est de la folie !', s'énerve mon père.

'Benjamin, je t'en prie.', soupire Dumbledore, mais je le coupe.

'On a 21 ans, on est assez grandes pour prendre des décisions par nous-même, et aujourd'hui, nous faisons ce choix-ci.'

'Mais c'est dangereux ! Vous…', commence Remus, mais je lève la main pour qu'il se taise.

'Toi, ne m'adresse même pas la parole.'

Ce que je dis le fige dans son élan, et il me regarde, un air perdu sur le visage.

'Je ne veux d'ailleurs entendre aucun d'entre vous, bande de traîtres.', ajoutai-je.

'On signe où ?', demandai-je en me tournant vers Dumbledore.

Dumbledore me jauge du regard avant de faire apparaitre un parchemin de nulle part.

'Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux !', proteste mon père.

'Papa, assieds-toi.', lui ordonne Caro sans le regarder.

Je prends la plume que Dumbledore me propose, et je commence à signer le papier. J'entends un Accio, puis un Protego bien placé de Caro, suivi d'un juron de Sirius. Une fois signé, je veux le passer à ma sœur avant de m'arrêter.

'T'es enceinte, Caro.', objectai-je à voix basse.

'C'est pas grave, je m'occuperai de la paperasse de l'Ordre.'

'Promis ?'

'Ouais. Donne-moi ça.'

A mon tour, je surveille le moindre sort, et une fois le papier signé, un grognement traverse la table.

Sachant que personne n'a la tête à parler de l'attaque, Dumbledore nous dit qu'on peux partir. Ni un ni deux, Caro m'attrape par la manche et m'entraine vers l'extérieur, ignorant tous les appels.

On transplane chez elle, et on entre rapidement dans la maison.

'TROIS ANS !', hurle-t-elle en s'agrippant les cheveux. 'Il m'a menti pendant trois ans ! Je me suis mariée à un menteur !'

'M'en parle pas.', dis-je d'une voix sombre.

'CAROLINIA !', crie la voix de Julian depuis l'entrée, paniquée.

'Je te laisse, t'énerve pas trop, pense au bébé.', lui murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

'T'inquiète pas.', me rassure-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Julian.

J'ignore le nouveau venu et rentre chez moi.

XxX

Remus est déjà là, il fait les cent pas. Quand j'entre il s'arrête et avance vers moi pour me prendre par les épaules, énervé.

'Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ? Inconsciente, est-ce que tu sais seulement dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, et …'

Je le coupe dans sa phrase en lui assénant une gifle qui j'espère lui a fait très mal.

'Trois ans, Remus ? Tu me caches ça depuis trois ans ? Tu me mens sans aucun scrupule depuis trois ans ? Et tu aurais continué à me mentir si je n'avais pas découvert la vérité ?'

'Je…'

'Ne m'adresse pas la parole, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'entendre, laisse-moi tranquille.', lui lançai-je sèchement avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

'Non, reviens, tu ne vas pas fuir cette discussion !', m'ordonne-t-il.

Je me tourne vers lui, exaspérée.

'Pourquoi tu veux l'avoir tout de suite, cette discussion, pour essayer de me faire culpabiliser, me faire regretter mon geste ? Si c'était à refaire, je le referais, j'irais me battre avec vous, si je dois mourir, je mourrai, tant pis. Mais je n'ai plus confiance en toi, Remus Lupin. Si ça te dis de rejoindre ta Natapouffe, vas-y maintenant, moi je suis blasée.'

Remus est maintenant très pâle, et je regrette ma dernière phrase, mais elle est sortie sous le coup de la colère, et il est hors de question que je retire ce que j'ai dit.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, puis Sirius déboule dans notre salon.

'Silou ! Espèce de folle, qu'est-ce qui… HÉ, POURQUOI TU ME GIFLE ?'

'PARCE QUE T'ES UN PUTAIN DE MENTEUR TOI AUSSI !'

'MAIS ON A MENTI POUR TOI !'

'ET JE T'AI GIFLÉ POUR MOI AUSSI !'

Je lui donne une deuxième gifle, avant de partir vers ma chambre et de m'y enfermer à double tour, et en y ajoutant plusieurs sorts.

Je me colle à elle, et me laisse glisser le long de la porte, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

XxX

J'ai entendu les voix de Sirius et Remus pendant longtemps, sans pour autant distinguer ce qu'ils disaient. James est arrivé plus tard dans la soirée, et il est venu frapper à ma porte, me demandant de sortir pour parler. Comme je ne lui répondais pas, il me parlait. Il me disait que Remus n'allait pas bien, qu'il m'avait menti pour me protéger, etc. Je me suis endormie pendant son monologue, rongée par les larmes.

**Tadaaa ! C'était un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, mais je suis sur que vous ne vous en plaigniez pas :-D**

**RAR :**

**P.P. Potter, désolée si le précédent chapitre t' as fais pleurer, j' espère que celui-ci était un peu plus drôle, même si la fin, ce n'est pas trop ça ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Voila, merci d'avoir lu, et maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire mes belles !**

**Je vous aime !**

**L. C.**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Krevinck & Co

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Vraiment ! Vous me pardonnez ? Mais j'étais en pleine période d'examens, et ma béta était occupé elles aussi (d'ailleurs, merci ma puce pour la correction, tu sais que je t'aime)**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au review, je dois partir dans pas longtemps, mais je l'ai lis toutes, et vous me donner simplement envie de continuer à écrire, et j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 33 : Krevinck &**** Co.**

Ca fait trois jours que je n'adresse plus la parole à Remus. Je n'ai plus de temps à lui consacrer, et je ne veux pas lui en consacrer. Entre l'Ordre, mes études, mes cours, et les heures passées dehors pour ne pas lui faire face, on ne se voyait que le soir, si vraiment je rentre tôt.

Ce soir, je suis dans la cuisine, et lui dans le salon à écrire je ne sais quoi. Je termine de préparer mon thé tout en lisant mon cours, essayant de l'oublier.

Je récite une définition dans ma tête en fermant les yeux, et en les ouvrant de nouveau, je le trouve face à moi.

Il est pâle, les yeux rougis et me tend un parchemin.

'Comme tu ne veux pas m'écouter, lis au moins ceci.'

Je lui tourne le dos, et m'occupe de mon thé.

'Je n'en veux pas.'

'Mon ange…'

'Ne m'appelle même pas comme ça, menteur.'

'Silou, je t'en prie.'

'Lâche-moi.'

Je l'entends avaler difficilement sa salive, ayant la gorge nouée, et je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas me retourner. Je le sens encore un peu derrière moi, puis il avance vers moi.

'Ne t'approche pas, et n'ose même pas me toucher, Lupin.'

'Je… je te laisse ça là.'

Je le vois déposer le parchemin à côté de moi, puis il se recule.

'Je vais te laisser, maintenant.'

Il sort de la cuisine, mais avant de passer la porte, il se tourne une dernière fois vers moi.

'Je t'aime, Silou.'

Je ne réponds pas, et l'écoute sortir de l'appartement.

Je fixe le parchemin posé près de moi, et décide de l'ignorer, puis vais vers ma chambre où j'étudie quelques heures. Malgré ça, le parchemin ne sors pas de mon esprit, et je cède à ma curiosité en allant le chercher, avant de revenir dans la chambre et de m'enfermer de nouveau.

Je prends un bon bol d'air avant de déplier la lettre.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est les endroits où l'encre a coulé.

Mon Remus a pleuré…

Mon cœur se serre, et je me mets à lire.

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est toi, et ton éclat disparu._

_Je sais que tu m'en veux énormément pour t'avoir caché la vérité tout ce temps, mais__ je me devais de te protéger. Je te connais, je savais que tu demanderais à rentrer dans l'Ordre. Et je ne le voulais pas, je ne veux pas savoir qu'il y a le risque qu'un vulgaire Mangemort t'enlève à moi._

_Je ne pouvais que compatir avec James quand il a p__eur pour Lily, je ne voulais pas vivre ce qu'il vivait._

_Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, et je veux te protéger envers et contre tout. Je veux te savoir en sécurité, rentrer chez moi et voir cette chaleur qui émane de toi, qui me fait __oublier tous ces malheurs de l'extérieur._

_Tu sais, avant de te rencontrer, je me demandais souvent si je pouvais rendre une femme heureuse. Après Sarah Rose, ma réponse penchait vers le négatif. J'enviais James et Lily, et je jalousais tous les couples he__ureux._

_Puis tu es arrivée dans ma vie, comme une bouffée d'air frais. Je ne remercierai jamais assez McGonagall de m'avoir permis de te donner ces cours privés._

_Avant même l'existence de notre couple, ton amitié avait refait vivre une partie en moi, que __je ne savais même pas avoir perdu. Tu m'as rendu ma confiance en moi, tu m'as rendu l'espoir d'un jour meilleur._

_Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ce jour où tu es venue dormir près de moi pour me faire oublier mes chagrins. Ce jour-là, je me sentais importan__t pour quelqu'un, et ce jour-là j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi._

_Plus les jours passaient, plus je t'aimais, ne sachant même pas si c'était partagé. Et quand enfin j'ai pu t'avoir pour moi, je n'aurais pas pu être plus heureux._

_Je t'__aime. J'aime ta façon de me faire rire, ta façon de me surprendre, ta façon de prendre soin de Sirius comme si c'était ton frère, ta façon de taquiner James comme si tu le connaissais depuis toujours, ta façon de ne jamais laisser Peter à l'écart. J'aime t__a façon de sourire à mes parents, sans aucune hypocrisie, mais simplement parce que tu les aimes vraiment. J'aime ta façon que tu as de t'occuper d'Harry comme si c'était ton propre fils. J'aime même le fait que tu t'entendes avec Severus Rogue, comme si t__u voulais t'excuser de nos erreurs à notre place._

_J'aime te regarder te débattre avec tes cheveux après une douche, j'aime te voir sourire quand tu me regardes me raser. J'aime t'entendre jouer du piano, avec cet air paisible sur ton beau visage. J'aime t__es yeux magnifiques, j'aime tes lèvres que j'adore embrasser, j'aime tes joues que j'adore caresser, j'aime tes courbes, j'aime ta façon de te plaindre de ton poids alors que tu es parfaite. J'aime t'entendre chanter doucement, j'aime t'entendre me réprima__nder quand je ne mange pas assez sainement. J'aime quand tu me dis que tu ne dormiras pas les nuits de pleine lune pour veiller sur moi. J'aime t'entendre dire qu'être loup-garou n'est pas un défaut. J'aime t'entendre me dire que je suis beau. Que je te pl__ais toujours, que tu m'aimes._

_Je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de les entendre à nouveau._

_Je n'ai jamais aimé comme je t'ai aimé Silou. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer comme je t'aime. Je ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi._

_Ca me fait mal de __t'entendre me dire que tu ne veux plus me voir. Ca me blesse encore plus que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi. Ca me tue de savoir que tu crois que Natasha m'intéresse alors que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'yeux que pour toi._

_A cause de__ moi, tu as perdu cet éclat que tout le monde te connaissait, cet air d'innocence, cette joie de vivre, comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain dans tes yeux, a disparu à cause d'une de mes erreurs. Erreur pour laquelle je suis puni chaque jour quand je te __regarde._

_Et maintenant je n'ai même plus le luxe de pouvoir te regarder. Tu me manques._

_Cela fait trois jours que je ne te vois plus. Trois jours que j'ai envie de dire à quel point je suis désolé. Trois jours que je ne dors pas, espérant te voir surgir __la nuit._

_Pardonne-moi, Silou. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, je sais que tu ne le feras pas, mais reviens-moi. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi. J'ai simplement peur de te perdre Silou, maintenant, demain et pour __toujours, je veux te garder près de moi, en sécurité. L'Ordre a ses dangers, et je ne voulais pas t'y mêler. Peut-être que si je ne t'avais pas menti, ça se serait passé autrement…_

_Mon ange, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Sirius a besoin de__ toi. James, Harry, Peter… tu comptes pour nous._

_Tu comptes tellement._

_J'ai mal de te savoir dans la pièce d'à côté, mais de ne pas pouvoir t'atteindre._

_Je t'en prie. Parle-moi. Frappe-moi, crie-moi dessus, mais ne m'ignore pas._

_Je t'aime._

_R._

Mes larmes coulent abondement sur mes joues, et je serre la lettre contre moi. Il me faut du temps pour me calmer, et je passe ma main sur la lettre.

Mon Remus…

Bon, non, il ne m'aura pas comme ça avec sa lettre ! Je dois retrouver mes esprits ! Je vais aller faire un tour, ça va me rafraichir les idées.

XxX

Ca fait trois heures que je marche dans les rues de Londres, relisant la lettre, encore et encore. Il était près de 23 heures quand je décide de rentrer et je plie la lettre dans ma poche, me promettant de rentrer parler à Remus, de parler sérieusement, sans émotions.

Je suis forte, j'y arriverai.

J'entre donc, et le trouve assis dans le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

Je me fige quand il se lève rapidement en m'entendant, et nos regards se croisent, pour rester bloqués l'un sur l'autre.

« _Tu es la chose la plus importante à mes yeux, et je veux te protéger envers et contre tout. Je veux te savoir en sécurité, rentrer chez moi et voir cette chaleur qui émane de toi, qui me fait oublier tous__ ces malheurs de l'extérieur. »_

_« Cela fait trois jours que je ne te vois plus. Trois jours que j'ai envie de dire à quel point je suis désolé. Trois jours que je ne dors pas, espérant te voir surgir la nuit. »_

_« Mon ange, je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. J'ai b__esoin de toi. Sirius a besoin de toi. James, Harry, Peter… tu comptes pour nous. »_

Une larme tombe sur ma joue. Puis une autre.

'Mon ange…', chuchote-t-il, comme s'il avait mal quelque part.

Je le vois faire un pas vers moi, puis il s'arrête, hésitant.

J'essuie mes larmes, et respire quelques coups, sans le lâcher du regard.

'Arrête de me faire du mal, Remus.', finis-je par lâcher avant que de nouvelles larmes ne coulent.

Il n'hésite plus et cours presque vers moi pour m'écraser contre lui.

'Pardonne-moi.', murmure-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot. 'Je ne te mérite pas. Pardon.'

Je pleure contre lui et le serre contre moi, alors qu'il pose son bras sous mes genoux pour me porter jusqu'au canapé où il s'assoit, moi sur lui.

'Pardonne-moi. Ne me laisse pas, mon ange.', me supplie-t-il.

Je sens une de ses larmes sur ma joue et je m'écarte de lui pour les lui essuyer.

Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir l'homme qu'on aime pleurer. On aura beau me dire que c'est mignon, mais ce n'est vraiment pas plaisant.

'Ne pleurs pas, s'il te plait.', lui dis-je, ne sachant pas moi-même retenir mes larmes.

'Je suis désolé.', murmure-t-il et je secoue la tête.

'Ne me cache plus rien, Remus, s'il te plait. Pense un peu à moi, d'accord ?'

Il pose ses mains sur les miennes et pose un baiser sur la paume de ma main droite.

'Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, je ne peux que penser à toi, quoi que je fasse. C'est juste que je fais les mauvais choix. Et pour cela je te demande pardon, mon amour.'

Je pose mon front contre le sien, et je ne dis rien, laissant simplement mes larmes sécher d'elles-même, pendant que Remus caresse mes bras, mon dos, ma joue…

'Merci… pour ta lettre… tu… ne m'avais jamais dis clairement… tout ça.', lui dis-je, fermant les yeux.

'Je n'ai pas su tout mettre sur papier, ça m'était impossible. Laisse-moi te montrer ?', me demande-t-il, et j'hoche la tête, m'offrant complètement à lui.

Il me soulève, et me porte dans ses bras jusqu'à notre chambre. Quand il voit la porcherie que c'est devenu, il ne dit rien, et sors simplement sa baguette, pour tout nettoyer. Tout en tournoyant de sa baguette, il commence à déposer de doux baiser sur ma joue, puis ma tempe, puis sur mon front. Il me repose alors sur mes jambes, et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

'Ne me fuis plus, s'il te plait.'

Il frôle mes lèvres des siennes, doucement, avant de poser un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

'Je ne peux pas… sans toi, Silou… je…'

Il soupire, et je sens tout son désespoir dans ce soupir. Il prend mes lèvres entre les siennes et m'embrasse tendrement.

Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas embrassé comme ça. La première fois remonte à notre premier baiser… après mon amnésie, j'entends. Toute la sincérité de son amour me parvenait en grands frissons. Je m'attache à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber, mes genoux sont devenus si mous...

Il commence à marcher à reculons, et je le suis lentement, sans quitter ses lèvres.

'Laisse-moi te montrer comme je t'aime.', me prie-t-il avant de me faire tomber sur le lit.

XxX

J'étais assise sur ses genoux, alors qu'il caressait mon dos d'un geste lent qui me donnait des frissons agréables.

Il venait de rentrer du travail, et il ne m'avait rien dit. Il m'a juste prise dans ses bras, m'a embrassée, puis m'a portée jusqu'au canapé le plus proche pour s'y installer, moi sur lui.

Et là, j'attends qu'il me raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je joue avec le bouton de sa chemise, alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux. Puis il soupire.

'Le nouveau patron n'est pas aussi tolérant que Birdway.', lâche-t-il finalement.

Je ferme les yeux, déçue, puis me relève pour le regarder dans les yeux.

'Tu t'es fais virer ?'

Il hoche la tête, puis me tire de nouveau vers lui. Il me sert contre lui, et m'embrasse le haut du crâne.

'Je vais trouver autre chose. Je te le promets.'

J'hoche la tête et lui rends son étreinte. Puis une idée me vient.

'Je peux toujours travailler, moi aussi !'

Je sens Remus m'écarter de lui et vois qu'il a froncé les sourcils.

'Et tes études ?'

'Je suis sûre que je pourrai gérer les deux, ne t'inquiète pas !'

'Mais tu…'

On est coupés par la sonnette qui retentit, et je soupire avant de me lever et aller ouvrir. Quand je vois qui c'est, je referme aussitôt la porte, et retourne vers Remus.

'Qui c'était ?', me demande-t-il alors qu'il enlève sa veste.

'Personne d'important.', lançai-je avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Ca sonne à nouveau. Remus lève un sourcil et va voir lui-même, alors que je me mords la lèvre.

'Natasha ! Désolé !', s'excuse Remus.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

'C'est pas grave RJ. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnue.', répond Natasha de sa plus douce voix.

'Si si, je t'avais reconnue.', la rassurai-je d'où je suis, sachant très bien qu'elle m'entend.

Ils m'ignorent tout les deux, et j'entends Remus proposer à Natasha de s'installer. Il entre ensuite dans la cuisine, et quand je m'attends à un regard noir, il vient me prendre dans ses bras, et m'embrasse sur la joue.

'Ne sois pas trop méchante avec elle, mon ange. S'il te plait. Pour moi ?', me demande-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Je soupire intérieurement, puis hoche la tête.

'Je ferai un effort.'

'Merci.', me sourit Remus.

Il va prendre trois verres, et je prends quelques boissons puis le rejoins. Je ne souris pas à Natasha et m'assieds face à elle.

'Bonjour, Silou.', me salue-t-elle.

Garce…

'Salut.', répondis-je simplement d'un ton neutre.

'Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ta visite, Natasha ?', s'enquiert Remus.

Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au bon Dieu pour que tu sois là, Natapouffe ?

'J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé au travail. Je suis désolée que tu te sois fait virer, RJ. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on te juge encore sur ta lycanthropie, c'est tellement ridicule !'

Attends… quoi ?'

'Tu sais que c'est un loup-garou ?', l'interrogeai-je, ébahie.

Natasha me lance un regard qui signifie « Evidemment, idiote ! » puis hoche la tête.

'Oui, je suis au courant depuis quelques mois maintenant.'

'Et tu continues de lui coller aux basques ?', m'écriai-je, choquée.

Cette fois-ci, même Remus fronce les sourcils.

Je regarde tour à tour Remus et Natasha, traumatisée.

'Mais comment je vais faire pour me débarrasser de toi, maintenant ?', me lamentai-je en me levant.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, et vais chercher une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans un placard.

J'avais espéré pouvoir utiliser la lycanthropie de Remus pour faire peur à Natapouffe, mais elle l'accepte comme il est. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, je lui en aurais été reconnaissante, et je l'aurais même traitée avec beaucoup de respect. Mais là, je ne peux pas, c'est juste impossible.

Et je n'ai pas de plan B !

Note à moi-même : Toujours avoir un plan B. Toujours.

XxX

'Mais je t'emmerde.', dis-je gentiment à Miller qui s'est assis près de moi.

Il fronce les sourcils.

'Je ne t'ai encore rien dit, idiote.'

'Mais je t'emmerde.', répétai-je, et j'entends Carrie Taylor soupirer à côté de Miller.

'Mikael, échangeons nos places, tu veux ?', propose-t-elle calmement.

'Non, non, je suis bien ici. Demonds, tu peux reculer un peu tout de même ? Ton derrière déborde de ta chaise et me frôle en ce moment.', me lance Miller, et je rougis quand j'entends rire derrière moi.

'Si je te dérange, tu dégages.'

'Et tu veux que j'aille où ?'

'Taylor viens de te proposer sa place, alors vas-y.'

Au même moment, le professeur de Sociomagie entre et la classe devient silencieuse.

'Désolé, je peux plus bouger, le prof le prendrait très mal.', me chuchote Miller, et je grogne.

'Je te hais, Miller.'

'Sentiment partagé, Immonde.'

Je serre les dents pour ne pas répondre à ce nouveau surnom et essaye de rester concentrée sur mon cours.

Vingt minutes durant lesquelles Miller ne me cherche pas et prend gentiment des notes passent. Ca me tue de l'avouer, mais cet enfoiré est un élève modèle, et il est très intelligent. Il arrive même à me surprendre par moment, moi qui pensais qu'il était aussi bête que ses blagues.

Mes pensées quittent un moment la salle de classe et je me mets à réfléchir à un nouveau cas de l'Ordre.

Depuis quelques temps, Dumbledore nous baratine de discours sur la confiance, et Lily m'a dit qu'il pense qu'il y a un traître parmi les membres de l'Ordre. On ne sait pas encore qui c'est, mais tous les soupçons se portent sur Severus Rogue, pour le moment. Soupçons que je ne partage pas, tout comme Lily et Dumbledore.

Je bâille et pose ma tête sur ma main, alors que je m'appuie sur la table.

'… dans le monde sorcier, comme dans le monde moldu. L'influence de…'

De quoi ça parle ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je suis… crevée…

Je me suis mise à la recherche d'un emploi secrètement, et il m'est difficile d'inclure les recherches dans mon planning. J'ai cherché toute la journée d'hier, et étudié une bonne partie de la nuit. Remus m'a bien demandé pourquoi je m'y prenais si tard, et j'ai dû dire que j'étais avec Caro, pour choisir des vêtements pour le bébé.

Je n'ai pas trouvé de boulot avec des horaires assez flexibles pour pouvoir garder le contrôle de mes études et de ma vie sociale, et je commence à désespérer.

Je sens ma tête se faire de plus en plus lourde, et il ne me faut qu'une minute pour m'endormir.

Xxx

'Demonds… Demonds… Par Merlin, même ta grosse tête est lourde, DEMONDS !'

J'ouvre les yeux tout doucement, et cligne un peu des yeux. Devant moi, Carrie Taylor me sourit gentiment.

'Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant !'

'Pour le « Belle » on repassera !', lance la voix de Miller.

Sa voix est d'ailleurs beaucoup trop près… Oh, merde, je me suis endormie sur son épaule !

'Désolée !', m'excusai-je en me relevant rapidement, rouge de honte.

Miller grogne et commence à tourner ses épaules avec une grimace.

'T'es chiante.', me dit-il et il se lève alors que je parcours la salle du regard.

Tout le monde est parti sauf nous.

'J'ai dormi pendant tout le cours ?'

'Oui !', rit Taylor en m'aidant à rassembler mes affaires. 'Mikael a bien essayé de te réveiller, mais tu avais l'air fatiguée !'

Je me tourne vers Miller, qui me regarde avec mauvaise humeur.

'Tu m'as laissée dormir sur toi pendant tout ce temps ?'

Il lâche un « Tssssss », et me donne une tape sur le haut du crâne.

'J'ai bien essayé de t'éjecter, mais tout comme le reste de ton corps, ta tête est aussi lourde que celle d'une baleine.'

Je rougis encore plus et prends mon sac.

'Et n'espère pas avoir mes notes, tu te débrouilles toute seule.'

Je fronce les sourcils.

'Je ne t'ai rien demandé.'

'Encore heureux, Immonde. Viens Carrie, on va manger. Pas toi, Demonds, il serait temps que tu fasses un régime.'

'MAIS JE T'EMMERDE !'

XxX

Je me retrouve de nouveau dans le centre de yoga où Caro nous avait inscrites, mais on n'y est plus retournées depuis le mariage. Je souris à mon prof de yoga, Christopher Randers, beau gosse suprême après Sirius Black. Il me remarque dès que j'entre dans la classe et me sourit.

'Ça fait longtemps, Silou.'

'Bonjour ! Oui, j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de venir ! J'ai besoin de chance en plus !'

Christopher s'excuse auprès de la dame avec qui il parlait, et me rejoint.

'De chance ?'

'La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, j'ai trouvé un job pour mon petit ami. J'espère en trouver un pour moi cette fois.'

Christopher ricane et me souhaite bonne chance avant d'aller vers une femme qui l'appelait.

Le cours se passe bien, sauf que je manque de m'endormir pendant l'exercice de respiration. Qui aurait cru qu'il existait autant de manière de respirer ? A la base, j'étais comme vous, je pensais qu'il n'y avait que « Inspirer-Expirer », cycle automatique, très important, que si on ne le fait pas, on meurt.

Mais non, y'en a plusieurs, des façons de respirer.

Et ça… y'avait que le yoga pour l'inventer.

Après ma douche, je vais vers le tableau des petites annonces, mais manque de bol, il n'y a rien du tout pour moi. Je soupire et sors, déçue.

Je me promène un peu en ville, et achète quelques bricoles, qui je sais ne me serviront à rien, à part énerver Remus, qui me dit très souvent que j'ai la fièvre acheteuse. D'après lui, j'ai l'argent qui me brûle les doigts, et je dois le dépenser rapidement.

Je ne démens pas … Quand j'ai de l'argent sur moi, je suis automatiquement attirée vers les commerces.

Souvent, c'est de la nourriture.

Arf.

Je m'achète une plume sucrée et la grignote tout en passant près de grands bâtiments. Je n'étais jamais passée par ici, et je me demande quel genre de quartier ça peut bien être.

Rapidement, un parchemin collé à une fenêtre attire mon attention.

_Krevinck &__ Co._

_Recherche H/F_

_Assistant(e) de direction_

_Connaissances du monde Moldu requises._

_Etudiants : horaires flexibles._

_Pour plus d'information, demander à l'accueil._

Je pousse un cri de joie, et entre rapidement dans le bâtiment. Je me retrouve dans un hall gigantesque tout en marbre blanc. Le sol parait glissant, mais je tiens dessus, et arrive sans encombre à l'accueil, ou une sorcière d'une trentaine d'année est au téléphone. Un téléphone moldu. Elle lève un doigt vers moi, pour me dire de patienter, et je lui souris pour dire que j'ai compris.

'Je comprends, Monsieur, mais… Monsieur Krevinck est… bien, je … Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait.'

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, puis compose un numéro.

'Monsieur, un certain Monsieur Germano insiste pour vous parler et je… Je le lui ai dit, mais… Non, il veut vraiment… C'est la cinquième fois qu'il appelle aujourd'hui, Monsieur.'

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, et ferme les yeux.

'Bien Monsieur, je vous mets en communication.'

Elle appuie sur deux touches, et annonce à l'autre personne qu'elle le met en communication avec Krevinck, puis pose le combiné.

'J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il se trouve un assistant, j'en peux plus de faire ça !', soupire-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Puis elle me sourit.

'Veuillez m'excusez, Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?'

'Justement, je suis venue demander des informations à propos de ce poste d'assistant de Direction.', dis-je, amusée.

Elle glousse et me donne un parchemin.

'Voici toute les fonctions dont vous devrez vous occuper si vous êtes prise. Je peux vous donner un rendez-vous tout de suite, et si vous avez votre CV sur vous je peux déjà l'envoyer à Monsieur Krevinck.'

'Oui, je l'ai.', acquiesçai-je en le sortant de mon sac et en le lui tendant, tout comme ma lettre de motivation.

'Mmmmm, je vois que vous n'avez pas d'expérience dans le monde des affaires… Etudiante en psychomagie, ça pourrait jouer en votre faveur…'

Elle continue de commenter mon CV pour elle-même, puis elle me sourit.

'Pour ce travail vous devrez être disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, vu que vous serez l'assistante directe de Monsieur Krevinck.'

Elle se penche vers moi, et je m'approche d'elle quand elle me fait signe de le faire.

'Il y en a eu dix-sept avant vous. Le plus courageux a tenu deux semaines. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir tenter ?'

J'avale ma salive mais lui souris.

'Je prends le risque.'

Je suis une Demonds, ou je n'en suis pas une ? Gryffondor par-dessus le marché ! Je m'en sortirai très bien !

XxX

Le Chef de Personnel me pose des questions depuis un quart d'heure maintenant, et il semble content de mes réponses, vu qu'il me sourit gentiment à la fin du questionnaire.

'Bien, je pense que c'est bon. Il ne manque plus que Monsieur Krevinck vienne pour…'

La porte s'ouvre, le coupant dans sa phrase, et un homme rentre. Il doit avoir une quarantaine d'années, mais l'âge lui va très bien. C'est un bel homme, grand et bien foutu. Il a des yeux verts magnifiques qui me rappellent quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre d'image sur la personne. Il a aussi les cheveux brun plaqués en arrière et j'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu quand il me regarde avec un air glacial.

'Vous êtes ?', me demande-t-il.

Je croule sous le charisme de cet homme, et bégaie :

'Si…Silou… Heu, Silimou…na, Silimouna Demonds.'

La honte…

Il a eu le temps de faire le tour de la table et de se saisir de la fiche que lui tendait le Chef du Personnel dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Il lui pose quelques questions à voix basse, puis Krevinck se tourne vers moi.

'Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Ce travail demande beaucoup de patience et de professionnalisme, et je ne tolérerai pas plus de trois erreurs. D'autres questions ?'

'N…Non, Monsieur.'

'Bien, vous commencez lundi.'

…

Ah…

XxX

Remus croise les bras et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

Je venais de rentrer, et j'espérais pouvoir me sortir de cette chemise et de cette jupe crayon avant qu'il ne me voit avec, pour pas qu'il ne se pose de questions. Je comptais lui dire au diner que j'ai trouvé du travail, quand il aura il le ventre bien rempli. Mais malheureusement, il m'a vu au moment même où je suis rentrée.

'Tu m'as menti !'

'Bah, au moins ça a pas pris trois ans avant que tu ne découvres la vérité…', boudai-je, me sentant agressée.

Il soupire et s'éloigne. Je le suis, et m'assieds à côté de lui à la table à manger.

'On a besoin d'argent Remus, et tu le sais, sinon on se retrouve à la rue. Et mes horaires sont flexibles, donc j'aurai le temps pour mes études, pour la maison, la famille, les amis, et toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.'

'Et si tu n'arrives pas à le gérer ?', m'interroge-t-il sans me regarder.

'J'y arriverai. Ai confiance en moi.', le rassurai-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

Il se détend et au bout d'un moment, il pose sa tête sur la mienne.

XxX

'Je vais être en retard si tu continues de me déshabiller, Loupin.', murmurai-je.

Remus m'embrasse dans le cou tout en déboutonnant la chemise que je venais à peine de fermer. Il m'attire contre lui, mon dos contre son torse, et mord le lobe de mon oreille.

'Tu es trop… cette tenue… elle te va à ravir, mon ange.'

Je ricane et pose mes mains sur les siennes, qui étaient sur mon ventre.

'Le fantasme de la secrétaire, Remus ? Ou celui de la bibliothécaire ?'

Je ris en le voyant rougir dans le miroir, et reboutonne ma chemise.

Je me tourne dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue et il me lâche pour que je puisse enfiler mes tue-pieds. Ah, oui, en langage commun, on dit chaussures à talons.

'Voila, prête. J'y vais, je dois encore passer prendre un truc chez Caro avant d'aller bosser.'

Remus m'attire une dernière fois vers lui, et capture mes lèvres.

'Je tuerai tout homme qui posera les yeux sur toi.'

Je ricane et passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

'Jaloux.'

'Non, je préfère garder ce qui est à moi, c'est tout.'

'Possessif en plus.'

'Comme toi, non ?'

'Touché.'

'Bonne journée mon ange.'

'Bonne journée, mon Loupin.'

Il ricane et penche la tête sur le côté.

'Si tu me lâchais, ça serais plus facile pour toi de partir.', m'annonce-t-il.

'J'ai pas envie.', répondis-je en souriant.

Il secoue la tête et me serre contre lui.

'Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie que tu partes non plus…'

Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et m'éloigne de lui.

'T'as intérêt à être ici quand je rentrerai.', le prévins-je en attrapant mon sac.

'Et toi, tu gardes ces chaussures.'

Je ris en sortant de la chambre. Les hommes… ils sont trop faciles !

XxX

Je m'avance dans les couloirs, suivant Hilda Vorins, qui me guide à travers les différents étage pour me montrer où est quoi, et où je peux trouver qui.

Elle me laisse seule dans mon nouveau bureau, me disant de l'appeler une fois que je serai installée.

Le bureau est à deux pas de celui de Krevinck, et j'ai une vue magnifique sur Londres. Le bureau n'est pas trop grand, mais pas trop petit non plus, juste parfait. Je vois un autre bureau pas loin de la baie vitrée, et une chaise que j'essaye tout de suite.

Au moins, c'est confortable !

Il y a aussi un classeur et un téléphone. J'ouvre les tiroirs du bureau pour n'y trouver que de vieux parchemins, et des plumes cassées. Je soupire et sors de mon sac ce que j'ai apporté moi-même. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais je fais une liste de ce dont j'aurais besoin.

Quand j'ai fini, je prends le téléphone, puis bloque.

C'est quoi son numéro, à Vorins ?

Et merde !

Je raccroche, et cherche parmi les parchemins s'il y'en a pas un avec les numéros des membres du bâtiment, mais je ne trouve rien.

'Vous avez fini ?'

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Vorins à la porte.

'Oui !'

'Et bien, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelée ?'

'Heu, je n'ai pas votre numéro…'

Elle se gratte la joue et hoche la tête.

'Oui, c'est vrai. Bon, suivez-moi. Je dois vous présenter à une dernière personne, puis je vous laisse avec Monsieur Krevinck.'

Je la suis rapidement, et elle se tourne rapidement vers moi pour me donner la clé du bureau, avant de me dire de faire vite. Un peu avant d'arriver au bureau de Krevinck, Vorins s'arrête devant une porte et frappe.

'Entrez !', dit une voix à l'intérieur.

Hé… cette voix m'est familière…

J'entre après Vorins, et me fige dans l'entrée. L'homme derrière le bureau ne me remarque pas tout de suite et sourit à Vorins.

'Bonjour Hilda.'

'Bonjour monsieur Miller. J'ai ici une nouvelle collègue…'

Elle me montre de la main, et quand Mikael Miller pose les yeux sur moi, sa bouche s'ouvre d'étonnement.

'Demonds ?'

Hilda nous regarde tour à tour, étonnée.

'Vous vous connaissez ? '

'Eh bien…', commence Miller.

'Tant mieux ! Mademoiselle Demonds, monsieur Miller est le porte-parole de l'entreprise, et aussi un assistant du Directeur. Vous allez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les deux !'

…

Beaucoup de temps ?... ENSEMBLE ?

'Et merde !', soupirons-nous ensemble, Miller et moi.

**Oh, ouias, Miller va être PARTOUT :-D**

**Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Je vous aimes, merci d'être encore la !**


	34. Chapitre 34: Les prophéties

**Voilà, comme promis, un chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez me pardonner, mais j'ai un boulot à plein temps super difficile avec des horaires d'esclave, donc j'ai plus le temps comme avant d'écrire ! **

**J'espère donc que ce chapitre va vous plaire, le prochain ne devrait pas tarder trop longtemps. J'espère qu'il sera bon pour mercredi prochain **

**Celui-ci n'a pas été corrigé, donc soyez pas trop dur !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 34 : Les prophéties, c'est juste là pour foutre la merde.**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je travaillais chez Krevinck & Co depuis seulement une semaine, et je prenais vraiment sur moi pour y rester. Krevinck était complétement frappé.

Le premier jour, en arrivant, je suis allé dans mon bureau pour pouvoir m'installer, mais Miller était déjà devant la porte à m'attendre. Je l'avais déjà vu pendant 2h de cours ce jour-là, j'avais pas en plus envie de me le farcir tout de suite après les cours. Il me faut plus de temps pour régénérer mon taux de self-control et de tolérance.

'Demonds! T'es pas en retard, je suis étonné!' me lança-t-il, comme si il était vraiment étonné.

'Ouais, salut. 'Scuze, faut que je rentre la dedans.' dis-je, lasse. Je me préparais au pire avec lui, je savais qu'il n'allait pas me facilité la tâche.

'Oh, oui, bien sûr, vas-y.' me dit-il poliment.

Poliment.

Oui... je sais, c'est louche.

J'entre dans mon bureau, me souviens qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose, et pose mon sac sur le bureau.

'Alors, Demonds.' commençait Miller. 'Tu avais tant besoin d'un job?'

Je ne répondais pas, et déchargeais mon sac de ce dont j'aurais besoin. Papier, plume, encre,...

'Ton mec ne pouvait plus subvenir à tes besoin?'

Je l'ignorais encore, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir agacé.

'T'as pas quelque chose à faire, Miller? Comme bosser par exemple?'

Il me sourit et s'assoit sur mon bureau.

'Je bosse là. Je m'assure que le personnel est bien à l'heure et à sa place.'

'Ouais, super boulot, tu dois être très important pour la boite.' je lance dans ma barbe.

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre quand d'un coup une voix résonne dans mon bureau, venant de nul part.

'La nouvelle. J'ai besoin de parchemins, d'un nouveau fauteuil de bureau et que tu me trie ces dossiers' me dit la voix de Krevinck.

Une pile de dossier est apparue de nulle part et se trouvait sur mon bureau.

'Après ça, tu viens me voir dans mon bureau. Tu as trois heures.'

J'ouvre la bouche, horrifié, et Miller m'offre son plus beau sourire.

'Je vais adorer te voir souffrir, Demonds. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ne vient pas me voir, je ne t'aiderais pas. Salut!' Et c'est comme ça qu'il est sorti de mon bureau.

Et depuis, chaque jour, j'ai le droit à des caprices de Krevinck (comme lui apporter des pâtes, une pizza, un chiot ou une télé moldu ) et les moqueries de Miller, dont je ne comprends pas trop le poste, vu qu'il passe sa journée dans mon bureau à me lancer des piques.

Tuez-moi.

XxX

'Il te reprend?' s'étonne Sirius.

On était tous chez moi (& Remus) et je venais d'entrer du boulot quand j'ai trouvé tous les Maraudeurs présent dans mon canapé. Et Remus venait de nous apprendre que le nouveau patron de chez Midway, son ancien boulot, lui a demandé de revenir, par manque de personnel.

'Oui, il m'a envoyé un hibou tout à l'heure, je suis aussi étonné que vous.' dit Remus.

'C'est quoi son nom, déjà?' demande James.

'Greg Callanom.'

'Non, ça ne me dit toujours rien...' réponds James, pensif.

Peter à coté ne dit rien, mais à l'air ailleurs, lui aussi.

'Bah, c'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas?' je dis, pas très sure.

Le visage de Remus s'illumine de suite et il nous sourit. 'Une très bonne nouvelle, oui!'

XxX

'J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, Demonds!' me dit Miller en s'arrêtant dans mon bureau. Je range les dossiers que je tenais dans un casier et me tourne vers lui.

'De quoi, encore?'

'Demain-soir, tu nous accompagne au défilé sorcier de la marque Hebworm'

... je rêve ou il a dit Hebworm?

Hebworm est LA marque chique du moment, ils font des vêtements magnifique, mais hors de prix. Et on dit que toutes les personnes qui réussissent à se procurer un pass pour le défilé, qui coute super cher aussi, a le droit de repartir avec un vêtement de son choix! Et je vais assister à ça! Caro va mourir de jalousie!

'C'est géniale! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, ça!'

Miller ricane. 'Je t'ai pas encore annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle.'

'Oh... c'est quoi alors?'

'Tu nous accompagne... Et c'est tout. On a juste besoin d'un chauffeur.'

...

Tuez-moi, j'insiste.

XxX

Cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas vu le petit Harry, et j'avais l'impression que Lily s'inquiétait encore plus pour lui que d'habitude pour lui, vu qu'elle restait avec lui tout le temps.

Ca faisait d'ailleurs longtemps que je n'étais pas allé chez les Potter.

Je me suis donc levé ce matin en demandant à Remus de m'accompagner chez eux, histoire de passer un peu de temps avec Lily.

'Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.' Me dit Remus.

'Mais… pourquoi ?'

'Assieds-toi, Silou.' Me dit-il en posant son journal.

J'obéis, et je m'installe près de lui.

'Enfaite, même si on y va maintenant, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse leur rendre visite sans Sirius.'

'Mais, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Peter à avoir la dedans ?' Je m'étonne.

'Ecoute bien, je ne suis pas sensé te le dire, mais si je ne le fais pas, tu vas t'arranger pour le savoir.' Me dit-il en roulant des yeux pendant que je souris.

'Depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est au pouvoir, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour l'arrêter, mais sans succès. Il est même de plus en plus fort chaque jour. On a le plus puissant sorcier avec nous, mais même Dumbledore ne semble pas pouvoir faire quelque chose.  
Et il y'a quelque semaines, Dumbledore est venu nous voir pour nous dire qu'enfaite, nous, on ne pouvait rien.'

'Alors, Trucmuche va gagner ?!' Je m'exclame, horrifier.

'Non… on ne sait pas. Parce que la seule personne qui peux le battre… c'est Harry.'

'Harry ? Potter ? Bébé Harry ?'

Il est sérieux la?

'Oui, Harry James Potter.' Soupire tristement Remus.

'Mais…' Je me lève d'un bon, paniqué. 'Il ne peut pas s'en prendre à un bébé ! Et puis pourquoi Harry ?'

Remus passe la main sur son visage fatigué. La pleine lune n'était pas loin, et le travail, ainsi que l'ordre, le fatiguaient beaucoup.

'Il s'agit d'une prophétie dont Tu-Sais-Qui a entendu parler aussi… Et maintenant il cherche à savoir qui est son adversaire. Pour l'instant il a encore le choix… mais il saura bien assez tôt.'

'Oh, la vache… le pauvre petit… Qui est l'autre « choix » ?'

'Neville Longdubat.'

'Le fils d'Alice et Franck ?'

'Oui…'

'Par Merlin, il est tout aussi jeune qu'Harry !'

J'arrive pas à y croire… ce Trucmuche est de plus en plus présent dans ma vie… et je n'aime pas ça.

'Je veux aller voir Lily.'

Remus me regarde un instant, puis souris faiblement. 'Bien, j'envoie un hibou à Sirius.'

XxX

Sirius a mis 1h à arriver, mais il nous a directement fait transplaner à Goderic Hollow. Je savais ou vivait les Potter, donc je me mis à marcher vers ma droite, quand je m'arrête. Ou vivent-ils, déjà?

Je regarde autour de moi, sans me rappeler l'endroit où se situe leur maison.

'Mais ils habitent ou, eux, encore?'

'Viens.' m'ordonne doucement Sirius, et il marche devant moi, Remus sur ses talons.

On arrive à la fin de la rue, et je continue de regarder autour de moi. Ils l'ont déplacé leur baraque ou quoi?

'On fais quoi ici ?' Je demande. 'Il n'y a rien je vous ferais remarquer.'

Sirius vient vers moi et sors un petit bout de parchemin de sa poche. 'Lis-ça silencieusement.'

_James et Lily Potter  
53 Goderic Hollow_

'Ah mais le 53 c'est par labdgeh'

Sirius me bâillonne rapidement et me fait taire d'un 'shhhh, pas à haute voix !'

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il me lâche. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui lui a pris, quand d'un coup, de nulle part, une maison apparait. Juste comme ça. Pouf. Maison.

'Qu'est-ce que… ' Je continue de regarder la maison grandir, s'ancrer dans le sol et tout ça dans un grand silence vraiment flippant.

'Sérieux, les gars, c'est quoi ce délire ?'

'James à chercher à protéger sa famille du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et il a trouvé ça. Sirius est son Gardien, c'est le seul qui peux permettre de partager ou ils vivent.' Me dit Remus.

Sirius hoche la tête, et je vois bien qu'il en a gros sur la patate. Et je le comprends. Tout était devenu si sérieux d'un coup…

'On y va ?' dit-il.

XxX

Harry jouait par terre, insouciant, ignorant de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il allait seulement avoir un an, et déjà le sort de toute une civilisation, peut-être le sort du monde… était entre ses petites mains. C'est horrible ce qu'une prophétie peux faire…

'On est désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, Silou.' S'excuse Lily. 'Mais moins de gens sont au courant, mieux c'est.'

'Il n'y a pas de souci, Lily, vraiment. Je suis contente qu'au moins vous ayez l'air de bien vous en sortir.

'Oui…' soupire James. 'Pour l'instant ça va.'

'Et donc… vous ne sortez plus ? plus du tout ?'

'Si bien sûr, il faut bien que j'aide l'ordre si je veux vraiment aider mon fils.' Dit James. 'Mais on évite le plus possible de le laisser seul.'

Harry rampe jusqu'à son père, qui se baisse pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le pose sur ses genoux et le regarde avec amour. 'Mon fils, je vais tout faire pour te protéger.'

La tristesse dans sa voix me brise le cœur. Ça doit être tellement dur pour lui de regarder son fils tous les jours et de se dire qu'il doit nous sauver de Trucmuche alors qu'il n'a même pas toute ses dents.

Lily était pire. Elle était blanche comme un drap, et semblait avoir perdu pas mal de poids. Elle avait les yeux humides, et n'arrivait pas à arrêter de regarder son fils.

'Ça va bien se passer, Lily.' Je lui chuchote en lui prenant la main.'

Elle se tourne vers moi, et me fait un petit sourire. 'Oui… je le sais. Tout vas bien se passer.'

XxX

C'était les vacances de Pâques, et j'étais allé chez mon père avec Caro pour faire un petit coucou à nos frères qui était revenu de Poudlard pour les vacances.  
Caro était assise face à moi, en train d'avaler un plat de lasagne en entier, à elle seule, alors qu'on épluchait un livre de prénoms pour bébés.

'Ludovic.' Je propose.

'Nan.'

'Luke.'

'Nan.'

'Joachim.'

'Nan.'

'Susanne.'

'C'est un garçon, Minou.'

'Ça empêche rien.'

'Nan.'

'Marco.'

J'attends une réponse, et quand je ne la reçois pas, je lève les yeux pour voir Caro secouer la tête tout en léchant le plat qu'elle venait de finir.

'T'es devenu dégeulasse. Comment il fait Julian.'

'Il m'aime.' Me dit-elle simplement. 'Et nan.'

Un gros bruit de transplanage se fait alors entendre dans le jardin, et je me mets immédiatement sur mes jambes pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être. Josh entre en courant dans la cuisine et se mets à appeler mes frères et mon père d'un air paniqué.

'Josh, il se passe quoi ?' demande ma sœur, stressée.

'Tu-Sais-Qui est au chemin de Travers, il a ramené tous ses petits chiens avec lui, des morts sont déjà tombé et on est trop peu nombreux. On a besoin de plus d'aide.'

Mes frères apparaissent rapidement, déjà prêts à partir.

'Papa est chez Lucas.' Annonce Nicolas.

'Je vais lui envoyer un Patronus. Allez-y, vous.' Nous rassure Caro.

'Non, Colin, toi tu restes.' ordonne Josh, en voyant Colin les suivre.

'Non, je sais me battre.' Tu es trop jeune, reste-la. Déjà Nico c'est limite.'

Je vois le regard déterminé de Colin et je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire rapidement.

'Caro, surveille-le.' Je dis en suivant mes frères dans le jardin. On transplane aussi tôt.

On transplane à peine sur le chemin de travers, qu'un corps se jeté sur moi et me fais tomber à terre.  
Je pousse le corps qui est inanimé au-dessus de moi, et prie pour que ça ne soit pas quelqu'un que je connais. C'est avec horreur que je me rends compte que ce n'est qu'un jeune adolescent.

'Debout Silou, il faut rester vigilent!' me crie Josh et je pousse le cadavre sur le côté assez sonné.  
Ma baguette en main, je cours derrière Josh et lance des sorts à tout va, en essayant de ne pas viser quelqu'un de l'ordre. Je cherche Remus en même temps, mais ne le vois nulle part. Comme aucun autre Maraudeur d'ailleurs.

'Silou! Attention!'

Le deuxième corps de la journée ce jette sur moi, mais celui-ci est bien vivant. Et je le connais.

'Colin! Je t'avais dit quoi?!'

Mon petit frère se relève et me tire plus derrière la poubelle.

'Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je pense que tu peux au moins me remercier avant de me gronder!'

'Colin, merci beaucoup, mais s'il te plait, rentre!'

'Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas encore transplaner! Je suis venu attacher à Papa.' m'avoue-t-il.

'Par Merlin, j'y crois pas... Reste ici, et ne bouge pas!'

Il hoche la tête, et je sors de ma cachette, jetant un sors au mangemort qui a failli me tuer.

'Silou!'

Je me tourne vers l'endroit où je pense avoir entendu Remus, et le vois courir vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

'Ça va, tu n'as rien?'

'Non, et toi?'

'Je vais bien. Reste avec moi!'

Il me prend la main et me tire avec lui.

'Ils sont apparu sans crier gare, et sans raison apparente. Et la, il reparte petit à petit comme ils sont venu. C'est à ne rien y comprendre.' m'explique-t-il.

'Tu ne penses pas que c'est juste pour nous faire chier?'

'Peut-être, mais ça cache quelque chose...'

Je continue de le suivre, et autour de moi j'entends des cris, des gens transplanes, et des pleurs. Mais de moins en moins de cri.

Mais en levant la tête, je remarque de suite la tête de mort dans le ciel.

Un frisson me parcourt, et Remus serre ma main.

'On trouve les autres et on s'en va.'

XxX

Je savais que j'aurais dû rester avec lui.

Je savais que j'aurais dû le garder près de moi.

Je savais que le laisser la était une mauvaise idée.

Mais je ne savais pas que cette poubelle allait être le dernier endroit oui il se serait trouvé vivant.

Je ne savais pas qu'il allait mourir...

Mon père pleure, le visage entre les mains.

Caro pleure dans les bras de Julian, et mes frères n'ont plus aucune expression sur le visage.

'Je suis désolé.' nous dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule de mon père.

Lily, à côté de moi, chuchote a Harry de ne pas faire de bruit, alors que celui-ci gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras de sa mère.

'C'est ma faute!' cri Caro. 'Je l'ai pas surveillé comme je le devais!'

'Non, Carolinia. Non.' tente Dumbledore.

Il à raison, ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est la mienne...

Colin...

**Voilà ! Laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, et suivez-moi sur twitter et/ou instagram pour m'harceler ou savoir ou en est l'écriture ! (Détails dans ma page de profil !)**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais le prochain fera quelques pages de plus !**

**Bisous !**

**LC**


	35. Chapitre 35 : Colin, deuxième du nom

**Hum… hum…**

**Oui, bon, je sais…**

**Tout le monde me hait, je sais.**

**Mais je vous ai promis une fin à cette histoire et elle l'aura. D'ailleurs, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai même la fin.**

**Il y aura 40 chapitres à cette fiction + l'épilogue.**

**C'est donc très bientôt la fin !**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont reviewer les précédents chapitres. Vous m'avez tellement inspiré.**

**Et je dédie ce chapitre à Lollie Lovegood, sans qui, je pense, ce chapitre aurait eu encore plus de retard.**

**Je vous laisse donc lire, et je vous retrouve en bas !**

**PS :**** Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, donc je m'excuse pour les fautes, comme d'hab !**

**Chapitre 35 : Colin, deuxième du nom.**

Une semaine était passé, et les funérailles de Colin étaient rapides et discrètes. Il n'y avait pas de grand discours comme lui en aurait donné. Il n'y avait personne pour parler autant que lui.

Et maintenant la vie était devenue plus silencieuse.  
Caro était à côté de moi et on regardait la pierre tombale de notre petit frère, relisant les lettres encore et encore, sans dire un mot.

_Colin Demonds  
regretté fils et frère, parti trop jeune  
Ta voix raisonnera à jamais_

'Quand on était plus petit,' commence Caro en se baissant difficilement et en posant la main sur la pierre 'Colin m'avait vu voler quelques pièces de monnaies à Nicolas. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. En échange je lui ai dit que je nommerais mon premier fils « Colin ».'

Elle caresse la tombe et sourit. 'Il a fallu que tout ceci arrive pour que je m'en souvienne. Mais je tiendrais ma promesse.'

'Et tu me rendra l'argent que tu me dois.' Dit Nicolas, qu'on avait oublié, qui se tenait derrière nous, sa baguette en main, scrutant le paysage.

Je ris et Caro ricane en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle caresse une dernière fois la tombe et tente de se relever. Nicolas vient de suite l'aider.

'Repose en paix, Colin. On t'aimera, toujours.' Finit-elle.

'On y va ?' demande Nicolas en la tenant fermement.

'Oui, c'est pas prudent de rester ici.' Dis-je en prenant l'autre bras de Caro. Nicolas me fais un signe de la tête et je nous transplane chez mon père.

XxX

Remus était rentré tard toute la semaine et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas plus différent.  
Je suis encore en pyjama devant mes livres tout en grignotant sur un bonbon moldu, quand il rentre, enlève sa veste et s'écroule à côté de moi.

'Hey' je le salut en saisissant sa main pour la caresser.

'Salut.' Me sourit-il. 'Ça va ?' J'hoche la tête.

'Oui, et toi ?' Ton patron te mène toujours la vie dure ?'

Remus soupire. 'Il m'a forcé à réorganiser tous les livres. Ça fait trois jours que je suis occupé avec ça. Et il y'a pas mal de client en plus en ce moment…'  
Il passe une main sur son visage fatigué, puis se lève d'un coup, me faisant sursauté.

'Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Il voulait me parler.'

Je le regarde mettre sa veste, surprise. 'A propos de quoi ? L'Ordre ?'

'Je n'en ai aucune idée. M'attends pas pour manger, j'y vais, je t'aime, à ce soir !' Finit-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

'Bye.' Je dis, dans le vent. Je soupir et retourne à mon cours. Mes examens allaient bientôt commencer et j'avais tellement de retard.

Mais je n'arrivais même plus à me concentrer, il se passait tellement de choses. Plus personne ne contrôlait plus rien, et chaque jour tout le monde se lève en se demandant si le lendemain ils allaient retrouver le monde comme ils le laissent avant d'aller se coucher.  
Tout était devenu si imprévisible.

Je ferme mon livre et m'étire. Je n'arriverais à rien aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû aller travailler, ma journée en aurait été plus productive.

J'avais pris une semaine de congé, juste avant le week-end du séminaire de Krevinck, ou je devais aller. Ça avait lieu en France, et je partais du Vendredi soir au dimanche soir.

Je ne suis pas vraiment ravie d'y aller et de me retrouver avec Miller, mais bon, ça me ferait du bien de changer d'air, d'ambiance. C'est vrai que depuis la mort de Colin, il y'a 2 semaines maintenant, tout le monde était à cran. Son décès était comme un rappel que ceci était une vraie guerre. Tout le monde avait peur pour quelqu'un, pour soi.  
Tout comme tout le monde avait peur de tout le monde.

Le Royaume, auparavant uni, était déchiré.

XxX

Remus rentre vers 21h30, pendant que je m'occupe de ma vaisselle. Je l'entends se précipité vers moi et il me prend dans ses bras. Je me retourne vers lui, les mains encore mouillé et vois son énorme sourire.

'T'as l'air heureux !' Je lui dis, contente de le voir comme ça.

'Je le suis !' Me corrige-t-il.

'Ça fait plaisirs de te voir sourire. Tu es tellement beau mon Loupin.'

Il me serre contre lui, me privant du spectacle de son sourire et il rit.

'Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureux ?'

'Dumbledore m'a proposé du travail.'

Je recule et le regarde, surprise.

'C'est-à-dire ? Pour l'Ordre ?'

Il secoue la tête. ' T'as pas fini de tout ramener à l'Ordre ?' Se moque-t-il. 'Non, pour Poudlard. Il veut que je sois le nouveau professeur de DCFM l'année prochaine.'

Son sourire et contagieux et je lui saute dessus.

'Je suis si contente pour toi, Remus ! Félicitation !'

Il me fait tournoyer dans notre toute petite cuisine, ce qui fait tomber la casserole que j'étais en train de laver.

' Du coup, tu quittes ton boulot actuelle ?' Je dis alors qu'il me lâche et se baisse pour récupérer la casserole.

Il secoue la tête en la posant dans l'évier.

'Non pas encore. Dumbledore veux que je garde un œil sur Callanom.'

'Mais… pourquoi ? Pour…'

'L'Ordre, oui.' Il se moque, et je lui tire la langue. 'Quand j'ai été réengagé, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il trouvait ça louche que Callanom veuille à tout prix me reprendre dans son équipe, alors qu'il m'avait viré peu avant.  
Il a donc fait des recherches et il se pourrait qu'il soit dans l'équipe de Tu-Sais-Qui, et qu'il veuille quelque chose de moi. C'est même très probable.'

'Oh mon Dieu, Remus, pourquoi tu veux rester travailler chez quelqu'un qui te veux probablement du mal ?

'C'est peut-être important, Silou.' Me dit-il en prenant une serviette et me séchant les mains. 'Ça se trouve, il nous apprendra quelque chose sur les plans de Tu-Sais-Qui.'

Je grogne, pas très contente d'entendre ça, et le suit dans le salon où il me tire. Il s'installe dans le canapé et je me pose avec lui.

'Ce n'est que temporaire mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas.'

Je me serre contre lui, et lui embrasse la tempe.

'Natapouffe bosse encore pour lui ?' Je demande soudainement.

'Natasha,' il accentue bien le « Tasha » 'travaille toujours avec moi, oui, pourquoi ?'

'Ah, comme ça.'

J'espère juste qu'elle sera là le jour ou Voldy passera pour un livre de cuisine.

Remus m'embrasse sur la joue et aussitôt j'oublie Natapouffe, et me concentre que sur lui. Je lui souris et il m'offre un tendre sourire en retour.

'Dis, ça te dis qu'on parte un week-end en amoureux ?' Je lui demande en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse faire, tout sourire.

'Ou ça ?'

'Peu importe, je veux juste aller loin de toute cette histoire et être tranquille avec toi.' Je lui réponds, sincèrement.

'Tout ce que tu veux mon Ange, ça me parait être une très bonne idée.'

Je lance un petit cri de victoire et saute sur lui, le faisant tomber en arrière sur le canapé.

'Je t'aime, toi.'

Il me tire vers lui d'un geste brusque et m'embrasse doucement les lèvres. Il passe sa main dans mon dos et me caresse tout doucement pendant que je lui rends son baiser.

'Tu sens bon.' Me dit-il en quittant mes lèvres pour aller dans mon cou et je soupire d'aise. Ma main toujours dans ses cheveux, je tire un peu dessus pour retrouver ses lèvres et il me serre contre lui de ses bras.

CRAC !

'CARO ACCOUCHE !' crie Josh qui venait d'apparaitre en pyjama.

CRAC !

Je porte une main à mon cœur qui bat fort, tellement cette interruption m'a fait sursauter. Remus aussi prends une grand inspiration pour de remettre de la petite frayeur.

CRAC !

Mon frère venait de réapparaitre dans notre salon, l'air blasé.

'J'ai transplané ici exprès pour pas être traumatisé, mais avec vous ça sert à rien d'être prévoyant apparemment.'

CRAC !

'Faudrait qu'on pense à lancer un sort anti-transplannage.' Me dit Remus, et j'hoche la tête, complètement d'accord.

Puis ce qu'a dit Josh arrive enfin à mon cerveau.

Je vais être Tata…

XxX

Je regarde ma sœur et Julian se pencher par-dessus le petit lit qu'il y'avait dans la chambre d'hôpital ou les infirmières m'ont enfin laissé entrer.

'Coucou !' Je lance pour faire remarquer ma présence.

Caro lève la tête et me fait un sourire fatigué.

'Coucou sœurette. Je t'attendais. Bonjour Remus.'

Je lâche la main de Remus qui salut ma sœur avec un sourire et je m'approche tout doucement de Julian qui venait de prendre son enfant dans ses bras. Il se tourne vers moi et me souris, heureux. Il me tend le petit poupon, doucement.

'Voici Colin Crivey, ton neveu.'

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon. Il a l'air de dormir, mais ses petites mains s'ouvre et se referme.

'Comment tu te sens ?' demande Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Carolinia. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne et le lui sourit.

'Je suis crevée. Mais heureuse. Tellement heureuse.'

XxX

Harry rampe vers moi, un petit balais à la main, et Sirius lui cours après en riant.

'Je vais t'attraper !'

'Nabeudeu !' Rit Harry en se cachant derrière mes jambes et je ricane de le voir essayer de disparaitre derrière moi.

Je fais un pas sur le côté, laissant Harry à découvert, et il se mets à paniquer alors que Sirius se rue sur lui, et se met à le chatouiller. Harry rit aux éclats, et je laisse le son de son rire apaiser chaque cellule de mon corps. Ca fait tellement du bien de sentir un peu d'innocence, de pureté et de calme.

Lily, à côté de moi tenait Colin dans ses bras, tant dis que Caro avait fermé les yeux, crevée, la tête contre le dos du canapé.

'Qu'il est mignon.' S'émerveille Lily en passant un doigt sur le visage de mon neveu, et Caro sourit, sans ouvrir les yeux.

'Qu'il est pleurnichard aussi.' Dit-elle, et Lily rit.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dure qu'un temps, tu t'habitueras vite.' Elle lance un regard vers Harry, qui essaye de grimper sur son petit balai, avec l'aide de Sirius. 'Et puis le temps passe tellement vite, on ne les voit pas grandir.'

'Tu parles comme une vieille.' Je lui lance, et elle lève les yeux au ciel, amusé.

'Lâche-moi, je suis maman, pas mamie.'

Je lui souris, puis tourne la tête vers James et Remus qui viennent d'entrer dans le Salon des Potter.

'Je pense qu'il est temps que tu y aille, Sirius, tout est en ordre.' Dit Remus d'une voix sombre.

Sirius perds aussi tôt son sourire et hoche la tête. Il prend Harry dans ses bras et le câline.

'Je reviens mon grand, on se reverra, d'accord ?' Lui dit-il, en tapotant sa petite tête.

Harry le fixe de son regard d'émeraude et penche la tête sur le côté, n'y comprenant rien. Il repose la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui soupire.

Lily se lève alors et les prends dans ses bras.

'Merci pour ce que tu fais pour nous Sirius. Vraiment.'

Je les regarde tristement, puis me tourne vers James.

'Ou est Peter ? Il est déjà allé se cacher ?'

James hoche la tête. 'Oui, il est en sécurité, mais pas trop. Il ne faudrait pas éveiller les soupçons.'

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas un très bon pressentiment sur le fait de faire de Peter le Gardien, mais ce qui était fait est fait, et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire de toute façon.

'Silou.'

Je me tourne vers Sirius qui avait donné Harry à Lily et qui se tenait maintenant près de moi. Il ouvre ses bras et je l'enlace, le serrant fort contre moi.

'Prends soin de toi, d'accord ?' Je lui chuchote, et je le sens hocher la tête. 'Tu vas me manquer, reviens nous vite.' J'ajoute.

Il ne me répond que par un sourire, et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Ca fait tellement bizarre tout ça. Des mois de planification aboutissent enfin, et tout devient si réel. Tout me fait si peur.

'Prends soin de toi, Crivey.' Dit Sirius à ma sœur, qui s'était levé pour lui dire au revoir.

'Toi, prends soin de toi. Sois prudent.'

Il hoche la tête, puis fais un signe de tête à James et Remus, qui passe devant lui pour sortir de la maison. Sirius nous fait un dernier signe de la main, sans se retourner, et j'entends Lily éclater en sanglots.

XxX

'Non. Non. Non. Ça oui. Non'

Krevinck balance le dernier parchemin à la poubelle et lance congédie ma collègue, qui tremblait encore en sortant, le seul « bon » parchemin dans les mains.

Je reste à côté du bureau de mon patron, en attendant qu'il me remarque. Ce qu'il fait quand il pose enfin sa tasse de café.

'Demonds. J'écoute.'

'Voici votre planning pour la semaine prochaine. Un agent du ministère passera déposer un portoloin à 8h tapante, lundi.'

Il hoche la tête.

'Bien. Prévenez Mikael du planning, qu'il ne soit pas en retard.'

'Bien, j'y vais. Bonne journée, Monsieur.'

Il ne me répond pas et retourne à ses dossiers.

Je passe devant le bureau de Miller et rentre après avoir frappé sans qu'il me réponde.

Il était très concentré sur un parchemin et il ne m'avait toujours pas entendu.

'Miller.'

Il continue de griffonner sur son parchemin.

'Miller.'

Il prend un deuxième parchemin, lis un peu de son contenu puis le repose et continue à écrire.

Je m'approche de son bureau, et donne un coup sec sur la surface, ce qui le fait sursauter. Il a le reflex étrange de cacher le parchemin sur lequel il était occupé avec un autre, et me regarde, surpris.

'Quoi ?'

'Tu faisais quoi ?'

'De quoi je me mêle ? Casse-toi de mon bureau.' Il réplique.

Je soupir et me dirige vers la sortie. 'Lundi, 8h, ici. ' Je finis en fermant la porte derrière moi.

XxX

Remus est assis par terre, les jambes sous la table basse et le dos contre le canapé ou je suis installée. Je tripote ses cheveux alors qu'il me raconte sa journée, tout en regardant la télé. Il me disait comment Natapouffe s'était faite enguirlander par une cliente, et je souris.

Dans ses dents.

Surtout que cette cliente, c'était Lynn, mon amie. Je lui avais offert un repas en échange.

'J'étais dans l'arrière-boutique, et je pouvais pas en bouger, mais je l'entendais gueuler comme pas possible.' Me raconte Remus.

Je ricane doucement et Remus se tourne vers moi, amusé.

'T'as pas honte de rire du malheur des autres ?'

'Le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des autres.' Je dis simplement, en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Le bruit de la sonnette nous sort de notre bulle et on se regarde.

'T'attends quelqu'un ?' Je demande, et Remus secoue la tête.

Il enfile ses pantoufles et descend ouvrir la porte à notre visiteur surprise. Je me lève et regarde autour de moi, priant que ce ne soit pas trop le bordel.

Bon, ça l'est un peu… Pas grave, au pire c'est Natapouffe et je m'en fou.

'Bonsoir, Silimouna.' Me salut notre invité et mes yeux s'ouvre d'étonnement.

'Professeur Dumbledore.' Je salue le vieux qui se tient maintenant devant ma télé.

Remus nous rejoins après avoir fermé la porte et propose à Dumbledore de s'assoir.

Dumbledore sourit et regarde autour de lui amuser. Son regard finit par tomber sur la télé, et il se penche pour mieux l'observer. Il me fait penser à Sirius quand il est monté dans une voiture pour la première fois.

'J'aimerais beaucoup en avoir un comme ça.' Nous dit-il en appuyant sur un bouton de la télé, et change de chaine, ce qui le fait sursauter.

Et c'est lui qui est sensé nous sauver ? Putain, on va en chier enfaite.

'C'est de plus en plus courant chez les moldus, ça se vends partout.' Lui dis Remus en déposant du thé sur la table basse. 'Je peux tenter de vous en trouver une.'

'Ça serait bien gentil, Remus.'

Il continue de tripoter la télé, et je le regarde faire. Puis je regarde Remus, qui s'en va chercher des biscuits.

'Oups, je l'ai cassé.' S'attriste Dumbledore en me regardant, coupable.

'Non, vous l'avez juste éteinte, professeur. Il faut simplement ré-appuyer sur le bouton, et… voilà.' Je dis alors qu'il la rallume. Il est ensuite distrait par les antennes et il les bouge dans tous les sens, rendant l'image instable.

Remus s'installe à côté de moi et tapote ma main alors que je regarde Dumbledore d'un air blasé.

'Professeur ?' demande Remus, et le vieux se tourne enfin vers nous. Il remarque alors que la table est pleine de bonne chose et retrousse ses manches.

'Oh, tout à l'air si bon ! Qu'est-ce que je vais prendre…'

Il a l'air d'avoir un sérieux débat intérieure puis se décide enfin à prendre un biscuit que je ne me rappelle même pas avoir acheté.

Remus lui sert une tasse de thé, et Dumbledore lui sourit.

'Merci bien, mon garçon !'

Bon, ça suffit.

'Vous venez pour une raison particulière, Professeur ?' J'ose en refusant le thé que Remus me propose.

Dumbledore hoche la tête en mâchant, puis prends sa tasse et bois une gorgée.

Et d'un coup il devient juste hyper sérieux.

Schizophrène.

'Remus, j'aurais besoin que tu t'infiltre plus dans les affaires de de ton patron. Je pense que je tiens une piste.'

Remus et moi sommes tout de suite plus attentifs.

'Quelle piste ?' Je demande.

'Il y'a 5 ans, Callanom a été en contact avec plusieurs Mangemort avant de disparaitre subitement. Et il est réapparu que très récemment, comme sortie de nulle part. Je pense donc qu'il travaille pour Voldemort. Et que le fait qu'il te garde sous la main, sois dans un but bien précis. Peut-être pour t'avoir comme otage en cas de besoin… ou simplement…'

Il se tait et caresse sa barbe.

'Ou simplement… ?' Insiste Remus.

'Ou simplement pour profiter de ta nature lycanthrope.'

Remus devient pale et je lui prends la main, choquée moi aussi.

'Vous voulez dire qu'il pourrait utiliser Remus comme arme ?'

Dumbledore hoche la tête.

'Ne serait-ce pas facile d'enfermer Remus et quelques ennemis dans un cachot, un nuit de pleine lune ?'

Un ange passe, et je frisonne, effaré.

'Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Remus se mettre en danger comme ça, Professeur. Je refuse qu'il retourne travailler pour cette homme.' Je lance, glacial.

Dumbledore me regarde désolé. 'Cette mission est la dernière Silimouna, ensuite il sera libre de quitter son emploi. J'ai juste besoin de noms.'

Remus passe une main lasse sur son visage, puis soupire.

'Les noms de qui ?'

'Callanom ne travaille pas seul. Il doit avoir des complices, puisque quelqu'un lui a relayé l'information que vous étiez de l'Ordre, et un loup-garou. Le tout est de savoir qui. Tentez de trouver des lettres, ou des documents qui pourrais nous servir.'

'Très bien.'

'Non !' Je m'inquiète en secouant Remus par son bras. 'Je t'en prie, tu te mets en danger, et ça se trouve tu le fais pour rien !'

Remus pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse de son pouce.

'Ne t'en fais pas. Je ferais tout ça demain, et le soir j'aurais démissionné, et on en parlera plus. Je te le promets.'

'Pourquoi demain ?' interroge Dumbledore, curieux.

'Les jeudi sont les jours de repos de Callanom.'

Dumbledore hoche la tête. 'Oui, c'est donc le moment idéal.'

Et d'un coup il reprend son regard d'abruti.

'Il reste encore du thé ?'

XxX

Le lendemain, j'attendais Remus avec impatience. Je ne tenais plus en place, et passait mon temps à soupirer. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester enfermer chez moi, et décide donc d'aller voir mon père.

Je transplane dans le jardin, et avance d'un pas rapide vers la porte et entre dans la cuisine, ou mon père et Alexandra papotais au-dessus d'une tasse de café.

'Bonjour, Silou !' Me salut joyeusement Alexandra et je lui rends son sourire. Je me baisse pour lui faire la bise, puis prends mon père dans mes bras.

'Comment tu vas ?' me demande-t-il.

Ce serait plutôt à moi de lui demander ça. Il a des cernes énormes, et ses yeux sont tellement sombres. La mort de Colin y était pour beaucoup, mais c'est aussi le fait que toute cette histoire commençait à le pesé.

'Je vais bien, Papa. Et toi ? Tu dors au moins ?'

Mon père passe une main dans ses cheveux et me fait un triste sourire.

'J'ai un peu de mal avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne te le cache pas. J'ai déjà perdu un fils, je ne veux pas…' sa voix se brise avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, et il ferme les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration.

'Ça va aller.' Dit-il en levant la main avec qu'Alexandra ou moi ne pouvions dire quelque chose. 'Ça va.' Répète-t-il, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Je me mords la lèvre et me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il me sourit, et m'embrasse sur le dos de la main.

'Ou est Anna ?' Je demande pour changer de sujet ?

'Là-haut.'

Je les laisse entre eux, et montre rapidement les escaliers, me demandant de quel « là-haut » il pouvait bien parler, quand je remarque que la chambre de Colin était entrouverte, et que de la musique en provenait, à un volume assez bas.

Je pousse la porte et retrouve Anna, sur le lit de Colin, regardant dans le vide.

'Anna ?'

Elle lève la tête, et me regarde, vide de toute émotion.

'Salut.'

'Coucou… tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?' Je demande en m'installant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

'Je réfléchis…'

J'hoche la tête et passe un bras autour d'elle, et elle se repose aussitôt sur moi.

On reste silencieuse un moment, et je regarde autour de moi, visualisant mon petit frère dans sa chambre, à écouter de la musique, faire ses devoir, écrire une lettre à ses amis…

Je tente de retenir mes larmes, quand Anna laisse libre cours au sien et sanglote dans mes bras. Je la serre contre moi et lui murmure des mots que je voulais réconfortant.

XxX

Ne m'ayant pas trouvé chez nous, Remus étaient venu me trouver chez mon père, alors que je m'apprêtais justement à rentrer.

'Bonsoir, Remus. Tu rentres du travail ?' demande mon père.

'Oui, et j'aurais besoin que vous appeliez Dumbledore pour moi.'

Mon père hoche la tête et disparait dans la partie sorcière de la maison.

Je cours dans les bras de Remus et le serre contre moi.

'Je me suis tellement inquiétée.'

Remus embrasse le haut de ma tête et me serre plus fort.

'Je suis-là, je vais bien.'

'Tu n'y retournera plus, hein ? Tu me promets ?'

'Plus jamais, j'ai donné ma lettre de démission.'

Je souris contre lui. 'Bien.'

Un bruit de transplanage nous fait sursauter et Remus et Alexandra ont le reflex de porter la main à leur baguette.

Reflex que je n'ai pas, évidemment.

Dumbledore passe la porte et nous salut, avant de se tourner vers Remus.

'Alors mon garçon ?'

'Je ne sais pas si Callanom est un Mangemort,' commence Remus, ' Mais en tout cas, il est un messager, ça c'est sur.'

'Un messager ?' S'étonne Dumbledore.

'Oui, il échange des lettres avec un certain M., mais sans jamais aucune information importante. Il doit simplement faire passer des messages, et j'ai l'impression que son rôle s'arrête la.' Explique Remus.

Dumbledore à l'air de réfléchir, puis hoche la tête. 'Très intéressant. Bon boulot mon garçon.'

Mon père propose alors à Dumbledore de se joindre à eux pour le diner, ce qu'il accepte, et c'est le moment qu'on décide, Remus et moi, de rentrer chez nous.

Je ne vais pas me taper le vieux à longueur de journée non plus. Peuh.

XxX

Je caresse le dos de Remus avec mon doigt et je l'entends soupirer d'aise dans son coussin.

'Loupin ? Tu dors ?'

Il marmonne un truc, et je prends ça pour un « non »

'Dis mon Loupin, maintenant que t'as démissionné…'

'Mmmhmm…'

'Tu peux me promettre un truc ?'

Remus se tourne vers moi, un seul œil d'ouvert.

'Quoi ?'

'Tu ne revois plus jamais Natachiotte.'

Remus lève les yeux au ciel au nouveau surnom, puis me saute dessus, me surprenant.

'T'as pas fini avec elle ?' S'amuse-t-il. Il n'attend pas de réponse et m'embrasse.

Je tente toujours, on ne sait jamais.

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que pour un retour ça vous a plu ! Certes, tout est très sérieux d'un coup, mais c'est l'époque qui veux ça, là je situerais l'histoire en juillet 1981, c'est-à-dire le mois ou Voldytrucmuche va passez à l'attaque.**

**Patience, cette partie sombre de l'histoire est bientôt fini !**

**Review, pour me faire plaisirs ?**


End file.
